Uma Canção para a Eternidade
by Naru-L
Summary: UA InuYasha é um cantor passando por alguns problemas. Primeiro tendo que lidar com uma namorada ciumenta que o trai o que o deixa desiludido quanto a acreditar nas mulheres novamente. Capítulo final
1. Everywhere

**_Nota da Autora: Por favor, Leiam a bendita nota!_**

**_Apesar dos primeiros capítulos fazerem parecer o contrário esta será uma fic InuYasha / Kagome,_** **_mas ao contrário de tudo que já fiz, Kikyou terá uma aparição maior._** **_Logo isso vai acabar, porque apesar de eu não ter nada contra Kikyou, eu ainda acho que o casal deve ser Inu/Kag._** **_Espero que gostem e que não desistam de ler apenas por causa do começo._**

**_Não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião! _**

**_Kissus e ja ne, _**

**_Naru_**

**_Sumário_****_ –( U.A.) InuYasha é um cantor passando por alguns problemas. Primeiro tendo que lidar com uma namorada ciumenta que o trai o que o deixa desiludido quanto a acreditar nas mulheres novamente. Até que ele é forçado a conviver com uma garota que vai fingir ser sua namorada..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade**

**Música **– Everywhere (Michelle Branch)

**Fanfic **– Naru L

**Disclaimer** – InuYasha & Cia. Não me pertence. Assim como nenhuma das músicas utilizadas nesse fanfic.

* * *

_Turn it inside out so I can see–uh  
The part of you that's drifting over me–uh  
And when I wake you're––you're never there  
But when I sleep you're––you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

**(Vire tudo ao contrário para que eu possa ver–uh**

**Aquela parte sua que está pairando perto de mim–uh**

**Quando eu acordo você – você nunca está l**

**Mas, quando eu durmo você – você está em todo lugar**

**Você está em todo lugar)**

Uma garota de cabelos negros e lisos que iam até a cintura, parou na porta da sala do pequeno apartamento.

– O almoço está pronto. – Ela olhou para o rapaz de cabelos prateados que estava sentado no sofá distraído com o violão no colo e fazendo algumas anotações em uma folha esperando que ele a notasse, depois de alguns minutos viu que seria em vão e resolveu chamá–lo – InuYasha?

O rapaz pareceu não ouvi–la, concentrado em tocar algumas notas e fazer anotações. A garota estreitou os olhos castanhos enquanto aproximava–se dele, colocou a mão em seu ombro e revirou os olhos quando o viu olhar para ela espantado.

– O que foi Kikyou? – InuYasha olhou para a garota parada a seu lado que não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita por ter sido ignorada novamente – Você precisa de algo?

– Será que você pode largar esse maldito violão e vir almoçar?

– Não sabia que estava pronto... – InuYasha colocou os papéis e o violão no sofá e levantou.

– Saberia se prestasse atenção no que digo! – Sem esperar resposta, Kikyou se virou voltando para a cozinha – Mas, não é só pegar esse violão e você se esquece do resto do mundo!

– Você sabe que tenho que entregar isso hoje para os rapazes... – InuYasha explicou seguindo–a – Depois disso, eu serei todo seu. – Completou sorrindo.

– Como se eu não o conhecesse... – Kikyou puxou uma cadeira e sentou, continuou com a expressão séria – Depois disso você vai mergulhar em outra música.

– Eles contam comigo para escrevê–las e me pagam pelo trabalho. – InuYasha falou puxando a cadeira em frente à dela e sentando.

– Não é o suficiente para pagar as contas no fim do mês! – Kikyou falou ríspida – Não sei porque não arruma um emprego de verdade! – viu a expressão magoada no rosto dele e se arrependeu. Estendeu a mão sobre a mesa até tocar a dele – Vamos esquecer disso por enquanto e comer sossegados...

– Por mim tudo bem... – InuYasha se afastou do toque dela – Mas, não tenho muito tempo... tenho que terminar aquela música logo! – Estendeu a mão e começou a se servir.

– InuYasha, eu...

– Pensei que queria que comêssemos em paz! – Ele a interrompeu, continuou a comer sem desviar os olhos do prato.

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there_

**(Apenas me diga como eu cheguei tão longe**

**Apenas me diga por que está aqui e quem você **

**Porque toda vez que olho**

**Você nunca está l**

**Mas, toda vez que durmo**

**Você está sempre lá)**

Kikyou olhou para ele sem se mover, baixou a cabeça triste por tê–lo magoado novamente. Sabia o quanto à música era importante para ele, mas queria um pouco de atenção também.

– Gomen nasai, InuYasha.

– Pelo que?

– Por ter dito que você deveria procurar um emprego de verdade... – Kikyou levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto, agora impassível dele –... Eu sei como isso é importante para você...

– Tudo bem, eu não me importo.

– Mentiroso! Eu sei que você fica magoado quando eu falo essas coisas... Gomen ne, eu só queria que você me desse um pouco mais de atenção.

– Eu saí da banda por você... – InuYasha soltou os talheres sobre a mesa e afastou o prato –... Não me peça mais que isso.

– Eu sei que você fez isso por mim, mas... – Kikyou suspirou estendendo a mão para ele – Eu queria que você me dissesse o que sente...

– É difícil para mim também... – InuYasha entrelaçou os dedos nos dela – Toda vez que fala o que sente é para me criticar... Às vezes me pergunto por que continua comigo se minha presença a incomoda tanto.

– Se eu não o amasse tanto não ficaria ao seu lado...

– Se eu não a amasse não seria capaz de compor essas músicas que você odeia tanto... – InuYasha apertou a mão dela e sorriu – Eu não seria capaz de falar de amor se não o sentisse.

– Então, eu sou sua fonte de inspiração? – Kikyou perguntou sorrindo para ele.

– Você é minha musa. – InuYasha falou levando a mão dela aos lábios e beijando seus dedos – Nunca se esqueça de como é importante para mim.

– Também amo você, InuYasha.

Ele apenas sorriu, acariciando a mão dela mais uma vez antes de soltá–la.

– Eu tenho mesmo que terminar aquela música hoje. – InuYasha falou voltando a pegar os talheres – Se quiser pode ir comigo ao bar depois, os rapazes disseram que acharam uma garota para cantar junto com Naraku.

– Hai – Kikyou falou, começando a se servir – Talvez seja divertido. – completou tentando parecer animada com a idéia

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

**(Porque você está em todo lugar para mim**

**E quando fecho meus olhos é você que vejo**

**Você é tudo que conheço**

**Aquilo que me faz acreditar**

**Que não estou sozinha**

**Eu não estou sozinha)**

InuYasha parou segurando a porta aberta e olhou curioso para Kikyou, quando ela não fez nenhum movimento para entrar.

– Está esperando que estendam um tapete vermelho ou algo do tipo? – Ele perguntou divertido, riu quando a viu corar e se apressar a entrar.

– Você é tão engraçado... – Kikyou resmungou, mas não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso quando a porta se fechou e o ambiente ficou mais escuro. Sentiu ele passar a mão em torno de sua cintura guiando–a pelo corredor até a parte iluminada.

– Inu, – Miroku foi o primeiro a vê–lo – Bom vê–lo de novo!

– Você está atrasado, irmãozinho! – Sesshoumaru disse sem tirar os olhos da guitarra em suas mãos.

– Eu sei... Estava terminando aquela música nova que me pediram...

– Isso não quer dizer que pode chegar à hora que quiser... – Naraku falou sentado em uma mesa perto do palco – Temos muito que fazer para esperar que sua majestade tenha a boa vontade de nos trazer nossas letras!

– Nada é seu, eu as escrevi!

– Se pagamos pelo que faz, passa a ser nosso!

– É sempre muito interessante vê–los discutir pelos mesmos motivos, mas... – Sesshoumaru interrompeu, sua expressão de tédio desmentia suas palavras –... Ainda temos que testar a garota nova.

– Não há necessidade de outro vocalista!

– A banda original tinha dois...– Miroku falou calmamente pelo que devia ser a décima vez naquele dia –...Com a saída de InuYasha...

– Ele era desnecessário desde o início!

– Se tem algo dispensável aqui é você!

– InuYasha... – Kikyou segurou o braço do namorado, impedindo–o de avançar contra Naraku –... Acalme–se. Não dê escândalos...

– Está bem... – olhou para a mão dela ainda em seu braço e depois para o rosto dela – Pode me soltar agora.

– Vou chamar a garota. – Miroku falou, dirigindo–se à parte de trás do palco. As outras quatro pessoas ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável até que se ouviu um grito feminino e o som de algo pesado caindo no chão – Gomen nasai eu...

– HENTAI! – Uma voz feminina gritou irritada – Se acha que vou fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir...

– Não é isso...Eu apenas...

– Afaste–se de mim!

– Eu acho que é melhor alguém ir salvar Miroku... – Kikyou falou olhando para os outros rapazes que pareceram nem piscar. Ela revirou os olhos e deu um passo em direção ao palco, parou quando InuYasha colocou a mão em seu braço.

– Ele está acostumado, não se preocupe.

– Mas, a garota está pensando que o comportamento... "Peculiar" de Miroku faz parte do teste e...

– Humano inútil! – Sesshoumaru falou antes de colocar a guitarra sobre um banco e ir resolver o problema – Sempre fazendo coisas que não deve!

– Agora quem vai salvar Miroku de seu irmão? – Kikyou perguntou para InuYasha que apenas riu e deu de ombros.

– Tenho certeza que Sesshoumaru não vai fazer nada de grave... – InuYasha falou subindo no palco, pegou a guitarra do irmão –... Ele nunca vai achar outro baterista em tão pouco tempo.

– Juro que não consigo entender vocês... – Kikyou falou, mas percebeu que InuYasha não prestava atenção nela enquanto tocava algumas notas. – InuYasha? – estreitou os olhos quando não obteve resposta e se afastou pisando duro.

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

**(Eu reconheço os sentimentos que você desperta em mim**

**É difícil pensar que você pode não ser real**

**Eu sinto agora, a água ficando mais profunda**

**Eu tento lavar a dor de mim**

**Tirá–la de mim)**

– Acho que você deveria dar mais atenção a sua garota ao invés de ficar de ficar sonhando com coisas que não são mais para você! – Naraku sorriu quando viu o outro rapaz lhe lançar um olhar irritado – Qual o problema? Ofendeu–se com a verdade?

– Preocupe–se com sua vida! – InuYasha quase gritou, olhou para Kikyou que caminhava para o bar e suspirou desanimado. Colocou a guitarra do irmão no lugar que estava e desceu do palco. Era melhor conversar com ela antes que as coisas piorassem. Ouviu barulho de vozes e se virou para ver seu irmão voltando puxando Miroku pelo colarinho, dando de ombros continuou a andar em direção a Kikyou.

– Por aqui Sangô–san... – Sesshoumaru falou mantendo Miroku afastado da garota que olhava para eles desconfiada. – Não precisa se preocupar, ele é inofensivo!

– Não sei não... – Sangô encostou–se à parede e cruzou os braços – ele nem me conhece e já foi me agarrando...

– Fique tranqüila... – Sesshoumaru levantou Miroku e olhou em seus olhos – Ele não vai mais fazer isso, não é?

– Foi sem querer... Eu realmente tropecei no degrau da sala e...

– Eu perguntei se você vai parar com esse comportamento pervertido perto da garota... – Sesshoumaru aproximou o rosto do dele e completou em voz baixa para que apenas Miroku ouvisse –... Concorde com o que eu digo ou não vai mais procurar mulher nenhuma! – soltou o rapaz que deu um passo para trás antes de se equilibrar.

– Ahm… bem… – Miroku falou arrumando a camisa – Eu realmente não tive intenção de ofendê–la Sangô–sama... e vou tentar me manter afastado.

– Muito bem, Miroku... Pode ir para o seu lugar agora... – Sesshoumaru olhou enquanto o rapaz se afastava em direção a bateria e virou para a garota parada sem saber para onde ir. Procurou por Naraku e suspirou quando percebeu que ele tinha sumido Esse infeliz está me dando mais trabalho do que vale , voltou os olhos para a garota – Você disse que toca algum instrumento...

– Piano e teclado, mas acho que vocês não precisam de mim para isso...

– Hai – apontou para o lugar que de Naraku e virou de costas para pegar a guitarra, estreitou os olhos ao perceber que estava numa posição diferente da que tinha deixado Maldito baka fingindo que não se importa por deixar a banda desviou os pensamentos de seu irmão – estamos em busca de um cantor... Baixou o tom de voz antes de completar –... Porque Kami sabe que minha paciência com o que temos está no fim...

– Disse alguma coisa?

– Nada... Só pensei alto. – olhou para a garota antes de continuar – Está familiarizada com nossas músicas?

– Algumas, não todas.

– Entendo... – continuou a olhar para a garota que não desviou os olhos dos seus – Se importa em dizer qual música vai cantar agora ou devemos esperar que os anjos nos digam?

– Sumimasen, eu pensei... – Sangô respondeu sem graça por não saber o que dizer, ela respirou fundo antes de continuar –... Que vocês me diriam o que cantar.

– Certo... – Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos pensando em sua sorte por a única pessoa que respondeu ao anúncio parecer ser tão cabeça oca quando os outros inúteis que ele já agüentava. – Vamos começar com algo simples...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

**(Porque você está em todo lugar para mim**

**E quando fecho meus olhos é você que vejo**

**Você é tudo que conheço**

**Aquilo que me faz acreditar**

**Que não estou sozinha**

**Eu não estou sozinha)**

InuYasha estreitou os olhos ao ver Kikyou se aproximar do bar e cumprimentar Kouga com um grande sorriso, apressou o passo e viu o outro rapaz sorrir para ele sarcástico quando Kikyou fingiu não perceber sua aproximação e virou de costas.

– Perdeu alguma coisa, Cara de cachorro?

– Nada que seja do seu interesse. – InuYasha falou entre dentes olhando para a garota que se esforçava em ignorá–lo – Faça algo de útil e suma daqui.

– Você parece esquecer que está no **meu** Bar... – Kouga sorriu da expressão frustrada do rapaz a sua frente – Vou perdoá–lo dessa vez... Falo com você depois Kikyou.

– Não se eu puder evitar... – InuYasha murmurou vendo Kouga se afastar. Respirou fundo, pensando em como começar a falar com a namorada.

– O quê você quer? – Kikyou virou para encarar o namorado, os olhos brilhando de raiva. – Vai me dizer que não posso conversar com meus amigos?

–... – InuYasha engoliu seco antes de falar – Por que você está brava agora?

– Brava? Eu? – Kikyou estreitou os olhos –Imagine... Fico super feliz quando tento falar com você e vejo que está..."Viajando".

– Eu não estava "viajando"! – InuYasha falou cruzando os braços enquanto pensava em uma desculpa – Só estava vendo a... Guitarra...Nova de Sesshoumaru...

– Ela não é nova, baka! – Kikyou o interrompeu – Já tem mais de dois anos pelo que me lembro... – Ela cruzou os braços antes de continuar – Então, você não tinha que ficar "olhando" e "viajando" ao invés de me dar atenção!

– Inferno! Por que você tem sempre que arrumar uma desculpa para se zangar comigo? – estreitou os olhos – O que você quer que eu faça afinal?

– Arrumar desculpas? Essa é boa... Eu apenas quero que você pare de viajar um pouco e me dê atenção! – Kikyou não conseguia mais esconder sua irritação – Sou sua namorada, ou nas suas viagens você esqueceu disso também?

– Impossível esquecer disso quando você sempre está brigando ou me culpando por algo!

– A culpa é sempre minha por sua falta de percepção do mundo real? – Kikyou respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, olhou nos olhos dourados e disse calmamente – Muito interessante... talvez eu deva poupá–lo de minha desagradável companhia então... – ela falou começando a se afastar.

– Matte! – InuYasha falou sentindo–se culpado, aproximou–se e segurou o braço dela impedindo–a de se afastar.

– O que foi? – Kikyou virou, fuzilando–o como olhar – Continue a viajar! Eu vou para casa.

– Pensei que íamos ficar aqui um pouco... – InuYasha falou em um tom baixo, aproximando o rosto do dela –... Eu quero ficar com você...

– Você vai realmente ficar comigo, ou sonhando acordado? – Kikyou perguntou desconfiada.

– Vou ficar com você...

– Hum...

– Depois que repassar a música com os rapazes... – Ele completou em voz baixa, fechou os olhos esperando pela reação da namorada.

– Eu sabia que tinha algo por trás disso! – Kikyou estreitou os olhos soltando o braço da mão dele – Você quer ficar aqui e não comigo!

– Vai ser rápido, prometo.–InuYasha estendeu a mão tentando pegar a dela – Depois à noite vai ser toda sua... – Completou dando um pequeno sorriso.

– Vai ser rápido mesmo? – suavizando a expressão, mais ainda olhando desconfiada – Não vai "viajar" de novo e esquecer de mim?

– Claro que não... – InuYasha sorri – Você me conhece, eu sempre cumpro o que digo!

– Vou cobrar as suas palavras... – Kikyou falou dando um pequeno sorriso.

– Pode cobrar...– InuYasha falou animado, dando–lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios antes de se afastar.

Kikyou fica parada olhando o namorado se afastar, baixa a cabeça pensando em como precisava mais dele do que ele parecia precisar dela.

_I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

**(Eu não estou sozinha**

**Whoa, oh, oooh, oh)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kikyou olhou para InuYasha que continuava no palco depois de mais de uma hora, ele tinha se esquecido dela novamente. A garota levantou da cadeira e se aproximou do palco pisando duro, os olhos faiscando com a raiva que não conseguia mais esconder.

– Inuyasha... – Fala com voz baixa e perigosa no momento que fizeram uma pausa, estreitou os olhos ao vê–lo se virar em sua direção e sorrir sem graça ao notar quanto tempo tinha se passado.

– Ahn... Kikyou... Eu...

– Olhou no relógio para saber que horas são? – Kikyou perguntou sarcástica sem se importar com o olhar espantado dos outros integrantes – "timo! Vejo você em casa! – Ela dá meia volta e começa a se afastar – Espero que ao menos se lembre de voltar para casa!

– Matte Kikyou...– InuYasha jogou a guitarra nas mãos de Naraku e pulou do palco – Kikyou? – chamou mais alto ao vê–la se afastando em direção a saída.

– Maldita garota! – InuYasha falou correndo atrás dela. Conseguiu alcançá–la na porta. – Kikyou? – O rapaz estreitou os olhos ao vê–la sair fingindo não tê–lo ouvido. – Eu disse para esperar maldição! – Colocou a mão no ombro dela e a virou de frente.

– Você me dá ordens por acaso agora? – Kikyou perguntou tirando a mão dele de seu ombro – Você viu que horas são?

– Hai! – pega o braço dela para impedi–la de se afastar – Mas, isso não lhe dá motivo para sair correndo e me ignorar!

– Não mesmo? – Kikyou perguntou tentando puxar o braço – Se você se esqueceu de sua promessa... Por que acha que eu tenho que ouvi–lo?

– Eu só demorei um pouco mais do que tinha pensado... por que não pode ficar e conversar como qualquer pessoa normal faria? – InuYasha estreitou os olhos segurando o braço dela mais forte.

– Quem você pensa que é para falar em normalidade? – Kikyou tenta puxar o braço com mais força – Me solte, está me machucando!

– Pare de tentar fugir! – InuYasha falou puxando–a de encontro a seu corpo e a abraçando.

– Seu troglodita, me solte! – Kikyou quase gritou batendo no peito dele – Quero ir para casa!

– Você está fazendo uma cena por nada! –InuYasha falou em voz baixa, empurrando–a contra uma parede – Eu só quero falar com você! – Completou estreitando os olhos

– Você me disse que não demoraria, mas é incapaz de cumprir a mais simples das promessas, não é? – A garota olhou para ele os olhos brilhando de raiva – Estou cansada de ouvir suas mentiras – cruza os braços na frente do peito tentando manter alguma distância – Pare de me olhar desse modo! – estreitou os olhos – Se alguém aqui tem o direito de estar zangada essa pessoa sou eu! – Viu ele levantar uma sobrancelha e isso só a enfureceu ainda mais – Por que acha que tenho que ficar e ouvir as mentiras que quer me dizer?

– Por que eu estou mandando! – InuYasha se arrependeu das palavras assim que a viu arregalar os olhos e o rosto dela ficar vermelho de raiva – Ahn... o que eu queria dizer...

– VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM! – Ela gritou, aproveitando–se da distração dele, colocou as mãos em seu peito e o empurrou para longe – Estou cansada de ter que brigar para ter um pouco de atenção! – Afastou–se alguns passos – Eu quero ir para casa – falou sem esconder a tristeza em sua voz.

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

**(Quando toco sua mão**

**É quando entendo**

**A beleza que possui**

**É agora que começamos**

**Você sempre ilumina meu caminho**

**E eu espero que nunca chegue o dia**

**Não importa onde eu v**

**Eu sempre sinto você)**

– Eu... – InuYasha balançou a cabeça tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem – Eu vou com você! – Falou começando a seguí–la.

– Você não prefere ensaiar? – Kikyou perguntou ainda sem olhar para ele – Estava tão entretido... – Completou sarcástica.

– Eu disse que a noite era sua! – InuYasha respondeu irritado e continua a seguí–la – Já acabei por hoje!

– Claro... – murmurou começando a andar mais rápido – ... eu sempre estou em segundo lugar...

– Pare de correr! – InuYasha falou sem ouvir as palavras dela, apertou o passo até ficar a seu lado – Será que pode andar mais devagar? – Kikyou baixou os olhos para que ele não visse a tristeza neles estampada, diminui o ritmo sem dizer uma palavra. InuYasha suspirou e tentou se manter em silêncio por um tempo, olhava para ela de vez em quando sentindo–se cada vez mais arrependido – Pretende ficar sem falar comigo por muito tempo?

– ... – Kikyou se apressou a dar os últimos passos que a separavam da entrada do prédio, passou pela porta sem esperar que ele fizesse o mesmo – Hum... – apertou o botão e quando as portas do elevador se abriram finalmente falou – Se não vier logo, o elevador vai subir.

InuYasha se apressou a entrar no elevador e permaneceu em silêncio até que as portas se fecharam e este começou a subir, olhou para a namorada parada a seu lado que parecia se esforçar para ignorar sua presença.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

**(Porque você está em todo lugar para mim**

**E quando fecho meus olhos é você que vejo**

**Você é tudo que conheço**

**Aquilo que me faz acreditar**

**Que não estou sozinha)**

– Gomen nasai... – Ele falou em voz baixa, viu ela estremecer e baixar a cabeça permanecendo em silêncio. InuYasha suspirou desanimado, as coisas pareciam cada vez mais difíceis mesmo quando se esforçava para atender os pedidos dela.

– Tudo bem... – Kikyou falou no mesmo momento que as portas se abriram, saiu quase correndo se dirigindo a porta do apartamento, entrou deixando a porta aberta – Vai querer comer algo?

– Iie... – O rapaz responde em voz baixa enquanto fechava a porta, virou para a namorada, pensando no que dizer a seguir – Você ainda está brava?

– Veja se todas as janelas estão fechadas – Kikyou falou caminhando para o corredor que levava ao quarto – Tranque tudo. Estou cansada, vou dormir.

InuYasha ficou parado no meio do sala por alguns momentos olhando para o lugar onde Kikyou tinha estado. Suspirou desanimado, cada vez era mais difícil entendê–la, fechou as janelas e apagou as luzes antes de ir para o quarto.

Entrou no aposento escuro e a viu deitada na cama, por um momento achou que talvez fosse melhor deixá–la dormir, mas no fundo sabia que isso apenas pioraria a situação.

– Kikyou? – Chamou se aproximando da cama.

– Hum... – a garota esfregou os olhos tentando afastar o sono, esticou o braço para ligar o abajur. – Quer alguma coisa?

– Eu... – InuYasha começou a falar sentando ao lado dela na cama –... realmente sinto muito por ter demorado tanto... e por não ter cumprido o que disse que faria...

– Tudo bem... – ela sentou na cama suspirando – Não foi a primeira vez e tenho certeza que não será a última. –completou passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

– Eu não fiz de propósito...

– Você nunca faz... – ela murmurou triste.

–... Eu realmente, não tinha intenção de fazer você esperar por tanto tempo. – Ele completou tocando o rosto dela – Eu só queria passar um tempo com você, achei que se fosse comigo...

– Não tem problema.– ela falou desviando os olhos dos dele. – Eu já me acostumei... – falou voltando a deitar.

– Se acostumou?

– Você sempre esquece do horário quando está com a banda. – Kikyou falou, deitando–se de lado, de costas para ele – Eu estou sempre em segundo lugar...

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

**(Por que você está em todo lugar para mim**

**E quando respiro**

**É você que eu inalo**

**Você é tudo que conheço**

**Aquilo que me faz acreditar**

**Que não estou sozinha)**

– Segundo lugar? – coloca a mão no braço dela, que se encolheu. InuYasha não soube se por causa de seu toque ou pelas palavras – Você acha que eu me esqueço de você?

– Ás vezes, penso que sim. – Kikyou falou com voz triste – e outras vezes tenho certeza...

– Eu nunca me esqueço de você... – deslizou a mão pelo braço dela até o ombro e a fez se virar de frente, aproximando o rosto do dela – Eu lhe disse antes, que tudo o que faço é para você – aproximando os lábios dos dela –... a cada palavra que eu escrevo... a cada nota que eu toco... – sussurrou entre beijos –... é tudo por você... para você...

– InuYasha... –Kikyou falou sentindo os braços dele abraçando–a fortemente – É tão difícil... você parece não se lembrar que eu existo quando está com––

– Você sempre vai estar em primeiro lugar... – Ele a interrompeu beijando os lábios dela levemente –... não importa o que aconteça...

– Vou tentar me lembrar disso... – Kikyou um sorriso, tentando esconder a tristeza que o pensamento lhe infligia, enlaçou–o pelo pescoço – ao menos eu sei que suas noites são minhas...– completou antes de beijá–lo puxando o corpo dele sobre o seu.

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

**(Você é tudo o que vejo**

**Então, me conte**

**Você me vê?)**


	2. Something to Sleep at Night

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade**

**

* * *

**

**Música** – Something to sleep to (Michelle Branch)

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

# Ring Ring #

– Moshi, moshi.

– Konnichi wa, Kikyou–sama – Miroku saudou animado – Eu queria falar com InuYasha, ele—

– Eu já imaginava... – Kikyou suspirou desanimada, antes de completar sem conseguir esconder uma ponta de irritação na voz – Ele saiu da banda, não podem ficar sem ele por mais de duas semanas?

– Yare, yare... é um tipo de emergência ou eu não—

– Sempre é uma emergência, Miroku... – Kikyou suspirou desanimada – Eu vou chamá–lo. – Sem esperar por resposta, ela colocou o telefone na mesa antes de se afastar para chamar o namorado. – InuYasha? Miroku no telefone...

– Arigatou. – Ele falou antes de pegar o telefone – Fale, Miroku.

– Bem... eu estava pensando se você não poderia... hum... vir para cá... agora...

– Por que? Eu tinha que entregar alguma coisa hoje?

– Não é bem esse o problema... – Miroku sorriu sem graça do outro lado da linha – Hum... lembra aquele produtor que a Sango conhece?... Aquele que está disposto a nos dar uma chance?

– Claro, vai ser hoje? – InuYasha perguntou sem entender o pedido estranho do amigo, sorriu ao completar – Quer encher o Bar para parecer que mais gente gosta de vocês?

– Antes fosse isso, Inu... – Miroku falou sério o que fez com que InuYasha parasse de sorrir e começasse a se preocupar – Na verdade... hum... parece que perdemos um... cantor...

– O que você fez com Sango dessa vez?

– Yare, yare... eu não fiz nada. Na verdade, o problema é com Naraku.

– Você passou a mão nele?

– IIE! – Miroku gritou o que fez com que InuYasha afastasse o fone.

– Eu não sou surdo!

– Gomen ne, mas o que você disse me deixou fora de mim...

– Diga logo o que aconteceu. Você já me enrolou demais!

– Naraku sumiu.

– Nani?

– Ele saiu com uma garota ontem a noite e não voltou até agora e... Bem, Seu irmão está me ameaçando, porque Sango não pode cantar sozinha...

– Por que não?

– Por que ela ainda não sabe todas as músicas...

– Ligue para o tal produtor e marque outro dia.

– Você está louco? – Miroku falou parecendo cada vez mais nervoso – Foi uma sorte ele aceitar vir aqui hoje... se desmarcarmos, não tenho certeza se ele vai voltar.

– O que você quer que eu faça, então? – InuYasha perguntou impaciente.

– Venha até aqui e assuma o lugar de Naraku.

–Eu... eu não posso. Prometi a Kikyou que—

– Vai ser apenas uma noite... algumas horas, Inu.

– Mas, Kikyou...

– Ela não precisa saber.

– O que você espera que eu diga a ela que vou fazer? – InuYasha perguntou, esperando uma resposta aceitável. Tinha uma parte sua que realmente queria fazer aquilo.

– Não precisa dizer nada... apenas saia daí e venha para cá.

– Por que eu achei que você me daria uma resposta inteligente? – InuYasha suspirou antes de perguntar sarcástico – Devo sair pela janela também? Assim ela não me veria...

– Saia por onde quiser, mas venha para cá antes que seu irmão me pegue. – Miroku falou desesperado. – Eu realmente acho que ele vai me matar dessa vez...

– Ele deveria matar Naraku...

– Eu disse isso, mas... ele falou que eu sou o culpado já que fui eu quem o apresentou e...

– Pare de choramingar, Miroku. –InuYasha passou a mão pelos cabelos – Vou dar um jeito de ir para ai.

– Arigatou, Inu. – Miroku suspirou aliviado – Devo minha vida a você!

– Claro... você sempre diz isso... – InuYasha olhou a sua volta procurando pela namorada.

– Você não vai demorar, vai?

– Não muito. Esconda–se na cozinha até que eu chegue.

– Na cozinha?

– Ja ne! – InuYasha ignorou a pergunta do amigo e desligou o telefone ainda sem saber o que dizer a Kikyou. Talvez, apenas talvez, Miroku tivesse razão e fosse melhor não dizer nada... apenas sair. Olhou em volta e sem poder vê–la por perto caminhou em direção a porta, pegando a jaqueta que estava nas costas do sofá.

– Vai a algum lugar? – Kikyou perguntou entrando na sala.

InuYasha fechou os olhos amaldiçoando sua falta de sorte, voltou a abri–los e continuou a caminhar como se a presença dela não causasse mais problemas.

– Ittekimasu.

– Aonde você vai?

– ... – O rapaz abriu a porta e se virou para a namorada – Resolver uma coisa...

– Vai voltar para jantar? – Kikyou perguntou calmamente, como se aquilo não a afetasse... fingindo que não sentia nada por vê–lo sair sem lhe falar nada.

– Provavelmente não... – InuYasha falou, olhou para o rosto dela que como de costume não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Se ao menos ela me pedisse para ficar... tentou afastar esse pensamento – Sinto muito, Kikyou... eles realmente precisam de mim.

– Tudo bem... – Kikyou virou de costas e caminhou para a cozinha – Eles sempre precisam de você... – ela parou por um momento – Faria alguma diferença se eu pedisse para você ficar?

_She's his yellow rod_

_Leading him on_

_And letting him go as far as she lets him go_

_Going down to nowhere_

**(Ela é sua Estrada amarela**

**Levando–o**

**Deixando–o ir até onde ela quer**

**Indo a lugar nenhum)**

InuYasha se sentiu congelar, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de responder.

– Eu ficaria se você me pedisse.

– Mas, isso o mataria um pouco, não é? – Kikyou perguntou sem olhar para ele.

– Você sabe a resposta, Kikyou...

– Entendo... – Ela suspirou e completou recomeçando a andar para a cozinha – Não vou lhe pedir nada... – ouviu a porta se fechar e completou em voz baixa –... embora me mate um pouco vê–lo partir...

InuYasha quase correu pelos poucos quarteirões que separavam seu apartamento do Bar, tentando se convencer que estava fazendo aquilo pelos amigos, tentando não se sentir tão feliz com aquela oportunidade. Abriu a porta do bar e quase derrubou Kouga que estava parado no caminho.

– Olhe por onde anda, baka!

– Não fique no meio do caminho, lobo! – InuYasha olhou ao redor procurando algum dos integrantes.

– Perdeu alguma coisa?

– Você viu Miroku ou Sesshoumaru?

– Seu **irmão** está lá trás discutindo com Sangô por algo que simplesmente não consigo e não quero entender... – Kouga respondeu dando de ombros – E Miroku está na cozinha mesmo depois de eu dizer a ele que não pode ficar lá.

– Ele se escondeu mesmo na cozinha? – InuYasha falou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro rapaz, se afastou sem esperar resposta. – Será que o baka não percebe quando estou brincando? – Entrou na cozinha do restaurante e olhou em volta sem conseguir encontrar o amigo, depois de alguns minutos se cansou de procurá–lo – Miroku no baka, apareça antes que eu resolva voltar para minha casa e–– – Parou de falar quando viu o rapaz sair correndo de baixo de uma das mesas e praticamente pular em cima dele – Yamete!

– Você salvou minha vida! – Miroku falou abraçando o amigo – Seu irmão queria me matar...

– Se você não se afastar de mim nos próximos dois segundos... eu mesmo o entrego a Sesshoumaru!

– IIE! – Miroku se afastou o máximo possível de InuYasha e todos se viraram para eles – Vou me comportar. Gomen ne... Eu realmente não quero morrer hoje ou em um futuro próximo...

– Então faça um favor a si mesmo e nunca mais me abrace! – InuYasha estremeceu ajeitando as roupas – Isso quase faz com que eu me arrependa de ter vindo aqui.

– Anou... Acho que é seguro sairmos daqui agora... – Miroku falou tentando mudar de assunto, começando a sair da cozinha.

– Por que diabos estava se escondendo aqui afinal? – InuYasha perguntou seguindo o rapaz de uma distancia segura, não queria correr riscos desnecessários.

– Você disse que a cozinha era o melhor lugar—

– Eu estava brincando, baka!

– Então, – Miroku parou de andar e se virou – seu irmão poderia ter me encontrado?

– Claro, era só ele estar com fome... – InuYasha deu de ombros passando por Miroku – Ele sempre vai a cozinha fazer um lanche antes do Bar abrir.

– Nani?

– Você deu sorte. Nada aconteceu!

– Você arriscou minha vida...

– Sesshoumaru não ia fazer nada com você, baka! – InuYasha girou os olhos cansado do assunto – Ele já perdeu um cantor, não ia se arriscar a perder o baterista também.

– Acho que você pode ter razão. – Miroku falou devagar recomeçando a andar.

– Feh! – InuYasha parou em frente a uma porta nos fundos do bar, podia ouvir claramente a voz do irmão resmungando sem parar e Sangô falando "Uhum, você tem toda a razão" de maneira desinteressada, podia apostar que ela não fazia idéia do que exatamente estava concordando. Ele não pode evitar um sorriso que se apressou a engolir antes de abrir a porta.

– Naraku, seu maldito... – Sesshoumaru olhou para o irmão e se virou de costas – Ah, é você...

– Sempre me surpreendo com seu sentimento de gratidão.

– E por que exatamente eu deveria ser grato a você?

– Pelo que me disseram você precisa de um cantor, já que "perdeu" o outro.

– Pensei tê–lo ouvido dizer que estava deixando a banda para sempre.

– Vocês precisam de mim agora.

– Precisávamos de você antes, isso não o impediu de sair.

– Vocês tinham Naraku.

– E olhe onde ele nos deixou... Maldito irresponsável! – Sesshoumaru falou tentando se controlar, olhou para o irmão e fez uma última pergunta – E quanto a Kikyou?

– É só por uma noite... – InuYasha falou dando um pequeno sorriso – O que pode acontecer em apenas uma noite?

_She puts on her make–up_

_The same way she puts yesterday_

_Hoping everything's the same_

_But everything has changed_

**(Ela coloca sua maquiagem**

**Do mesmo modo que ontem**

**Esperando que tudo permaneça do mesmo modo**

**Mas, tudo já mudou)**

– Muito bom, Inu! – Miroku falou ao saírem do palco depois de agradecerem – Já tinha me esquecido como você é melhor que Naraku.

– Só está dizendo isso porque eu salvei a pele de vocês. – InuYasha sorriu.

– Eu concordo com o hentai. – Sangô sorriu – Você é muito melhor!

– Eu não—

– Pare de se fazer de modesto, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru o cortou – Sinceramente, isso está me deixando entediado.

– Feh! – InuYasha olhou para o relógio de pulso e franziu as sobrancelhas quando viu as horas – Ela vai me matar... – Murmurou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– Algum problema, Inu?

– Nada, eu preciso ir... – InuYasha tentou sorrir, mas se sentiu congelar ao encontrar os olhos do irmão.

– Você já fez o bastante. – Sesshoumaru falou evitando dizer o que realmente pensava. – Pode ir se quiser.

– Não deixem de me contar o que aconteceu, – InuYasha falou abrindo a porta do camarim – Vou só pegar minha jaqueta e... – Ele parou de pensar ao entrar e se deparar com dois homens sentados ali dentro. Um deles era Kouga e o outro um senhor de idade baixo que ele nunca tinha visto na vida.

– Entre ou saia da frente, InuYasha! – Sesshoumaru falou irritado, InuYasha piscou e deu um passo para dentro deixando que os outros passassem. – O que você quer aqui, Kouga?

– Higurashi–sama é o dono de uma das maiores gravadoras do Japão... o porque de ele ter perdido seu precioso tempo para vê–los é um mistério para mim...

– Então você veio mesmo, Jii–san! – Sangô falou aproximando–se do velho para abraçá–lo. – Onde está Kagome–chan?

– Claro que sim, querida. – o velho sorriu ao abraçar a garota – Minha neta preferiu não participar de nossa pequena reunião.

– Agora eu entendi – Kouga falou revirando os olhos – Bem, o fato é que ele falou comigo e parece ter uma proposta para vocês. – Completou antes de sair.

– Proposta? – os três rapazes perguntaram juntos e olharam um para o outro sem graça.

– Hai! – o velho falou ao se afastar de Sangô – Tenho uma proposta para o grupo.

– Bem, – InuYasha começou parecendo desconfortável – Então, eu posso ir... já que não faço parte do grupo... – completou pegando a jaqueta das costas da cadeira.

– Nani? – o senhor de idade perguntou, olhou para Sangô confuso – Ele não é o vocalista? – Todos pareceram desconfortáveis a não ser InuYasha que continuou a caminhar para a porta.

– Ano... na verdade, InuYasha é apenas um substituto... o cantor é–– – Sango parou de falar quando a porta se abriu e Naraku entrou quase derrubando InuYasha que lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

– Estou atrasado? – Naraku perguntou sem perceber a presença do velho. – Acho que não vamos poder nos apresentar hoje e...

– Nós acabamos de nos apresentar! – Sesshoumaru falou frio, ignorando o rapaz de cabelos pretos.

– Mas, quem? – Apenas nesse momento pareceu notar a presença de InuYasha, apesar de quase tê–lo derrubado quando entrou – VOCÊ! – Gritou acusador. – Está tentando roubar meu lugar, não é? – ignorando os olhares assustados, ele avançou para InuYasha. – Eu sabia que aquele papo de não estar interessado era—

– Antes que eu resolva perguntar onde e o que diabos você esteve fazendo desde ontem... – Sesshoumaru falou chamando a atenção de Naraku – Comece a agir como a pessoa responsável que não é, e fique calado!

– Mas, ele...

– Veio substituir você, seu infeliz inútil! – Sesshoumaru falou no mesmo tom sem emoção encarando o outro rapaz, que baixou a cabeça sem ter o que responder. – Muito melhor. – Ele se virou para o senhor parado ao lado de Sangô – Pode continuar...

– Esqueci de me apresentar, que cabeça a minha – O velho sorriu sem graça – Eu sou Higurashi Shohei. – Ao ouvir isso InuYasha parou novamente e se virou.

– Higurashi? – Miroku perguntou dando um passo a frente – Como em Higurashi Record's ?

– Isso mesmo, meu jovem.

– Você é parente dele, Sangô–sama?

– Não literalmente.

– Nani?

– Ela morou conosco por um tempo quando os pais sofreram um acidente de carro – o velho sorriu voltando a sentar na cadeira – Mas, assim que eles se recuperaram nos deixou...

– Eu sempre vou visitá–los, Jii–san.

– Eu sei querida, mas podia fazer isso mais vezes.

– Não tenho tido muito tempo ultimamente. – Sangô sorriu sem graça.

– Eu sei. – Ele falou colocando a mão sobre a dela.

– Bem, – Sesshoumaru falou fazendo com os dois olhassem em sua direção – o senhor disse que tinha uma proposta para nós.

– Hai, sumimassen pela distração. Na verdade, eu fiz essa mesma proposta a Sangô–chan quando a ouvi cantar pela primeira vez... mas, ela recusou... disse que precisava de mais experiência...

– Entendo. E qual seria essa proposta?

– Acho que vocês deveriam sentar, isso pode demorar um pouco. – Esperou que todos fizessem o que ele tinha dito antes de continuar. InuYasha continuou para do na porta sem saber se deveria partir ou não. – Você também, meu jovem... – InuYasha olhou para ele por um momento e sem ver como recusar suspirou e sentou em uma cadeira próxima a porta. – Bem, quem normalmente cuida dessa parte é minha neta, Kagome, mas como era um favor especial para Sangô... eu também vim dessa vez. – Ele sorriu antes de continuar – O fato é que nenhum cantor ou banda da Higurashi Record's é contratado sem que Kagome a escute... Ela tem se provado infalível... Todas as bandas que ela já ouviu e aprovou fizeram muito sucesso e não foi diferente com vocês... Ela os aprovou e estou aqui para oferecer um contrato a vocês...

– Contrato? – Naraku perguntou interessado.

– Mas, agora estamos com um impasse. – o velho falou ignorando a pergunta – O que ela ouviu não foi verdadeiro. O cantor é outro...

– A banda é a mesma, as musicas são as mesmas... então o que pode haver de errado com um "pequeno detalhe" como esse? – Naraku perguntou, olhando irritado para InuYasha que simplesmente o ignorou.

– Minha neta os avaliou como um todo... – O velho falou olhando para InuYasha – Ficou bastante impressionada com o cantor. Ela disse que nunca ouviu alguém que transmitisse tanta emoção ao cantar, e preciso dizer que concordo com ela. Você é muito bom, meu jovem.

– Ele não faz mais parte da banda. – Naraku falou levantando da cadeira de um pulo – Ele desistiu de tudo para ficar com a namorada!

– Ninguém lhe perguntou nada! – InuYasha levantou – Se você não tivesse sumido eu nem teria vindo aqui em primeiro lugar... – ele olhou para o velho – Essa é sua banda e eu não faço parte dela. – o rapaz se virou para sair – Boa sorte, minna!

– Mais devagar meu jovem... – o velho Higurashi falou, e seu tom fez com que todos olhassem para ele, até mesmo InuYasha se virou para olhá–lo novamente – Como eu disse, o que minha neta viu foi você cantando...

– Mas ele não passa de um substituto!

– E é isso que eu quero contratar!

– Mas, Jii–san...

– Não pode me convencer dessa vez, Sangô–chan... – O velho levantou e caminhou para a saída e parou ao lado de InuYasha – A decisão é sua, meu jovem... pode levar seus amigos para o sucesso ou condená–los a permanecer nesse bar... – completou antes de sair sem olhar para trás.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Sangô falou.

– Sumimasen eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer...

– Não se culpe, Sangô–sama... nunca teríamos uma oportunidade dessas se não fosse por você. – Miroku falou tentando consolar a garota, respirou fundo antes de perguntar – E então, o que faremos?

– Vocês não podem realmente estar pensando em me deixarem para trás por causa desse... desse...

– Cuidado como que fala de meu irmão, Naraku – Sesshoumaru falou – Nada disso teria acontecido se você tivesse o mínimo de senso de responsabilidade.

– Mas, eu estou aqui.

– Depois que tudo terminou! – Sesshoumaru o cortou – Para falar a verdade, não faço idéia de porque você se incomodou de aparecer hoje.

– Você está procurando uma desculpa para me dispensar a muito tempo... por que não diz de uma vez que quer que eu saia?

– Por que imaginei que você seria esperto o bastante para entender isso sem que eu precisasse falar. – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente.

– Ora seu—

– Como eu já disse, cuidado com o que diz. – Sesshoumaru falou olhando para o outro rapaz até que este baixasse a cabeça e saísse do cômodo pisando duro e então se virou para o irmão. – A decisão é sua.

– Eu sei. – InuYasha falou com os olhos baixos.

– Não vou culpá–lo se resolver continuar fora... Sempre haverão outras chances.

– Preciso de um tempo. – InuYasha falou, levantando os olhos para encontrar os do irmão.

– Entendo.

– Eu vou falar com Jii–san e ver quando poderemos dar a resposta. – Sangô falou caminhando para a saída – Ja ne, minna.

– Eu vou para casa... Kikyou deve estar brava com a demora e eu preciso falar com ela antes de tomar minha decisão.

– Vejo você amanhã, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru falou virando de costas para o irmão.

–Ja ne, Inu. – Miroku ficou em silêncio até ter certeza de que o outro rapaz não poderia mais ouvi–lo – O que você acha que ele vai decidir?

– Não faço a mínima idéia. – Sesshoumaru falou pegando sua jaqueta – Maldito baka sempre deixando o coração tomar decisões.

_In my mind_

_Everything we did was right_

_Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side_

_How could I ever been so blind?_

_You give me something to sleep to at night_

**(Em minha mente**

**Tudo que fizemos foi certo**

**Abra seus olhos, E eu ainda estarei a seu lado**

**Como eu puder ser tão cego?**

**Você me deu algo para dormir a noite)**

* * *

_**N.A – Oi minna,**_ **_Eu realmente não esperava tanta resposta aos primeiros capítulos. Mas, fico_ _feliz ao saber que estão gostando apesar do casal principal do momento . Isso vai mudar, prometo _**_**Gostaria de responder a todas, mas dessa vez não vai dar,  
ao que parece exagerei um pouco digitando coisas nesses últimos dias... ****Então se não houver atualização tão rápido quanto eu gostaria não me culpem, ok?**_

_**Arigatou minna:**_

_**Kaoru****, Iza, Carol Nirino, Lily, Rei Higurashi, Leti-chan, Leila Wood, Tickle-chan, Kagome-chan, Marina, Priscila Marvolo, Marília, Laragalas, Hito-chan, Renata7, Dani, Kikyou Pristess (Lally ") e Polly.**_

_**Fico feliz que estejam acompanhando e espero que gostem do capítulo.**_

_**Ele está dividido em dois, por que ficou muito grande e pode ser que tenha alguns erros porque só dei uma olhada rápida. Então logo te mais, assim que minha mão parar de incomodar**  
_

_**Kissus**** e ja ne,**_

_**Naru**_


	3. Sweet Misery

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música** – Sweet Misery ( Michelle Branch ) 

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

_I was lost,  
You were found,  
You seemed to stand on solid ground,  
I was weak,  
And you were strong,  
And me and my guitar we strummed along._

**(Eu estava perdida**

**Você tinha se achado**

**Você parecia estar sobre chão sólido**

**Eu estava fraca**

**E você era forte,**

**E eu e minha guitarra tocamos sozinhas)**

InuYasha abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, não queria correr o risco de acordar Kikyou. Talvez ela estivesse dormindo, afinal as luzes estavam apagadas. Mas, suas esperanças foram por água abaixo no momento em que fechou a porta.

– Pensei que tivesse esquecido o caminho de casa. – Kikyou falou, a irritação evidente em sua voz.

– Eu pensei que você já estivesse dormindo. – InuYasha falou olhando para a figura sentada no sofá de braços cruzados.

– É o que eu deveria ter feito, não é? – Kikyou falou levantando do sofá – Afinal, se você não se importa comigo, porque eu deveria me preocupar por você não chegar até essa hora?

– Eu não tinha intenção de demorar tanto...

– Você nunca tem. – Kikyou falou caminhando para o quarto, parou no meio do caminho – Você foi tocar com eles de novo, não é?

– Por que está me perguntando se sabe a resposta?

– O que foi dessa vez? – Ela perguntou sem se virar – Naraku e Sesshoumaru tiveram outra discussão quanto ao nome da banda?

– Naraku saiu com uma garota ontem à noite e não voltou para a apresentação. – O rapaz falou sentando no sofá.

– A garota nova não podia assumir o lugar dele? – Ela perguntou finalmente virando para olhar para o namorado – Não é para isso que é paga?

– O nome dela é Sangô e você sabe disso. – InuYasha falou começando a ficar irritado – E não. Ela não podia substituí–lo porque não decorou todas as músicas.

– Eles não podiam apenas fazer uma apresentação mais curta?

– Iie... Sangô conhece alguém importante e ele tinha concordado em vê–los hoje.

– Sempre tem uma boa desculpa para tudo, não é? – Ela perguntou virando–se novamente para entrar no quarto.

– Não quer saber o que aconteceu?

– Foram dispensados de novo? – Ela perguntou abrindo a porta do quarto.

– Ofereceram um contrato a banda.

– Nani?

– Ofereceram um—

– Eu ouvi da primeira vez – Kikyou virou para ele sorrindo – Isso é ótimo, com esse incentivo Naraku—

– Na verdade, o velho deu uma condição. –InuYasha falou baixando a cabeça –Ele não quer Naraku e sim que eu seja o cantor.

Kikyou sentiu seu coração dar um pulo no peito, o sorriso desaparecendo de seus lábios enquanto olhava para o namorado. Encostou–se a porta tentando encontrar coragem para fazer a pergunta.

– Você... – Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar – Você recusou, não é?

– Iie. – InuYasha levantou a cabeça encontrando os olhos dela – Eu disse que precisava de um tempo para pensar...

– VOCÊ O QUE? – Kikyou piscou ao perceber que tinha gritado, fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar Isso não pode estar acontecendo

– Eu disse que precisa de um tempo para pensar – InuYasha repetiu sem desviar os olhos do rosto dela – Não podia tomar uma decisão dessas sem falar com você antes.

– Fico feliz que tenha pensado em mim, – Ela falou devagar voltando a abrir os olhos – mas sabe qual é a minha resposta.

– É uma boa oportunidade, Kikyou.

– Isso é o mesmo que você me disse há três anos quando começaram a banda. – Kikyou estreitou os olhos – Não vejo nenhum de vocês com fama ou dinheiro!

– Naquela época não tínhamos uma proposta de uma gravadora como a Higurashi Record's... – InuYasha falou levantando do sofá – Naquela época, era apenas um sonho.

–... – Kikyou sentiu–se congelar ao ouvir o nome da maior gravadora do Japão. Baixou a cabeça sem mais argumentos, dessa vez tinha realmente perdido –Você já tomou sua decisão, não é?

– Hai. – InuYasha falou com voz firme – Eu vou aceitar.

– Fico feliz por você. – Kikyou conseguiu encontrar a voz depois de alguns minutos de choque – Boa sorte. – Completou entrando no quarto.

InuYasha viu a porta do quarto se fechar atrás dela e suspirou, cansado demais para continuar com aquilo voltou a sentar no sofá e fechou os olhos. Sabia que com tempo e paciência Kikyou entenderia que aquilo era o melhor para eles.

_Oh, Sweet Misery you cause me,  
That's what you called me,  
Sweet Misery you cause me,_

**(Oh, doce miséria você me causou,**

**Foi como você me chamou,**

**Doce miséria você me causou)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kikyou deitou na cama e se encolheu puxando o lençol sobre o corpo. Sentia os olhos arderem e o peito apertado, mas não se permitiria chorar. Continuava a repetir para si mesma que aquilo não dizia nada e que não era por causa da música que InuYasha iria abandoná–la, ele já tinha deixado a música que tanto amava por ela uma vez, e com um pouco de esforço poderia convencê–lo a fazer isso de novo.

Ela suspirou, uma parte lá no fundo lhe dizia que era errado fazê–lo desistir de seu sonho. Afinal, a música era parte dele. Mas, o medo de perdê–lo para essa parte era maior e isso a lhe daria forças para fazer o que pudesse para que ele mudasse de idéia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kikyou acordou na manhã seguinte e virou na cama esperando encontrar pelo namorado, mas encontrou seu lugar na cama vazio. Sentou na cama sem esconder a tristeza que aquilo lhe causou. Suspirou ao levantar da cama devagar e abriu a porta sem fazer barulho, sentiu–se mais aliviada ao vê–lo adormecido no sofá. Por um momento tinha pensado que ele tivesse partido durante a noite.

Ficou parada por alguns minutos olhando para a figura adormecida, ele parecia tão mais jovem quando dormia. Suspirou antes de caminhar em direção a cozinha para começar a preparar o café da manhã.

# Ring Ring #

# Ring Ring #

Kikyou parou de andar e pegou o telefone rapidamente antes que tocasse novamente.

– Moshi, moshi. – falou baixinho, lançando um olhar para o namorado para se certificar que ele não tivesse acordado.

– Ohayo, Kikyou. – Sesshoumaru falou e completou antes que ela tivesse a chance de responder – Posso falar com meu irmão?

– InuYasha? – Kikyou perguntou baixinho e olhou para o sofá novamente.

– Por acaso eu tenho outro irmão e ele mora ai também? – Sesshoumaru perguntou impaciente – É claro que é InuYasha! E por que diabos você está falando tão baixo?

– Nada... – Kikyou olhou uma última vez para InuYasha antes de virar de costas e falar um pouco mais alto – Ele ainda não acordou... Hum... Por que não liga mais tarde?

– Acorde o folgado, tenho que falar com ele agora.

– Eu disse para ligar depois! – Kikyou falou alto começando a se irritar, sem perceber que o namorado começava a se mexer – Ele está dormindo agora!

– Você por algum acaso não está tentando impedi–lo de falar comigo, está?

– É claro que não! – Ela respondeu rápido, rápido demais – Ele ainda está—

– Por acaso, é para mim? – InuYasha perguntou parando atrás dela.

– Nani? – Kikyou se virou assustada, baixou a cabeça antes de lhe estender o telefone – Seu irmão.– falou antes de caminhar para a cozinha.

– Um minuto – Ele esperou alguns minutos antes de falar – Fale, Sesshoumaru.

– Contou as novidades a sua "adorável" namorada, não foi?

– Hai.

– Ela não aceitou, não foi? – Sesshoumaru perguntou antes de completar – Então, não preciso perguntar qual a sua resposta... Vou falar com Sangô e—

– Eu vou aceitar.

–... – Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de falar – Eu escutei mal ou você realmente disse que vai aceitar?

– Foi exatamente isso que eu disse.

– E quanto a Kikyou?

– Ela vai ter que se acostumar com a idéia dessa vez...

– Entendo. – Sesshoumaru falou depois de alguns minutos de surpresa – Vou falar com Sangô e o aviso depois.

– Certo... ja ne! – InuYasha desligou o telefone sem esperar resposta, olhou para a cozinha por alguns minutos antes de se virar e entrar no quarto Isso pode esperar, até que eu tome um banho

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha estava terminando de se vestir quando Kikyou entrou no quarto. Olhou para ela sem parar o que estava fazendo, que logo desviou os olhos.

– O café está pronto. – Ela falou antes de sair do quarto.

– Já estou indo. – Ele falou terminando de fechar a camisa e a seguindo para a cozinha, sentou a mesa e começaram a comer em silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos, InuYasha olhou para a garota sentada a sua frente – Por quanto tempo pretende ficar me ignorando?

– Eu… ignorar… você?

– Tem mais alguém aqui?

– Não que eu saiba…

– Então... – InuYasha respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – De quem mais eu poderia estar falando?

– Não sei... Não estou ignorando você... – Kikyou terminou de tomar o chá e levantou da mesa.

– Imagino como seria se estivesse...

– Tenho o direito de falar apenas quando tenho vontade.

– Feh! – InuYasha levantou – Se é assim que você quer!

– Matte, InuYasha... – Kikyou se virou para ele que olhou para ela esperando – Não quero continuar assim... Por que é sempre tão difícil?

– Você que sempre torna as coisas difíceis.

– Você tomou uma decisão sem me consultar!

– Eu tentei conversar com você ontem à noite!

– Você apenas me comunicou sua decisão!

– Porque você disse que eu já sabia sua resposta!– InuYasha falou irritado – Eu não queria uma resposta, apenas conversar com você.

– Enfim, você pensou que me convenceria do que quer e como viu que não era possível me disse o que vai fazer.

– Não posso deixar que você tome decisões por mim!

– Por que não? – Kikyou falou ríspida – Já fez isso antes! – Ela se arrependeu do que tinha dito quando viu o namorado estreitar os olhos e se virar de costas, fechou os olhos desejando poder voltar no tempo.

– Vou me lembrar disso no futuro e não pedir sua opinião sobre meus assuntos! – Ele falou antes de sair da cozinha – Vou sair, não precisa esperar por mim!

_I was blind,  
But oh how you could see,  
You saw the beauty in everything,  
everything and me.  
I would cry,  
And you would smile,  
Stay with me, a little while_

**(Eu estava cega,**

**Mas, oh como você podia ver,**

**Você viu a beleza em tudo,**

**Em tudo e em mim.**

**Eu choraria,**

**E você sorriria,**

**Fique comigo, um pouco mais.)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha tocou a campainha e esperou enquanto ouvia passos se aproximando. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e olhou para o irmão.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu precisava sair um pouco de lá. – InuYasha falou irritado, quando viu que o irmão não fazia movimento nenhum estreitou os olhos – Vai me deixar entrar ou não?

– Não tem outro lugar para ficar? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sem fazer menção de se mexer.

– Acha que eu teria vindo para cá se tivesse?

– Acho que tem razão... – ele falou se afastando da porta – Não fique muito à vontade, pois vamos sair e espero que tenha comido porque não vou alimentá–lo.

– Como se eu quisesse algo seu!

– Eu disse que não precisava ficar a vontade... Se não entendeu, isso quer dizer "Não sente", vamos encontra Higurashi–sama.

– Mas, não são nem dez horas ainda...

– Vamos parar no bar para encontrar com Miroku e Sangô.

– E por que não ligou e me avisou? – InuYasha perguntou cruzando os braços – Eu não teria vindo até aqui se soubesse—

– Poupe–me de seus ataques sim? – Sesshoumaru falou pegando o casaco e as chaves de cima da mesa – você está aqui e mesmo que não estivesse... Sua casa é perto do Bar e como você mesmo disse ainda é cedo!

– Sempre tão gentil... – InuYasha falou sarcástico.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta saiu parando no corredor, olhou para o irmão mais novo parecendo entediado.

– Você vem ou vai ficar ai resmungando o dia inteiro?

– Feh! – InuYasha olhou para o irmão por alguns momentos até que o viu dar de ombros e sair deixando a chave na porta.

– Faça como quiser então, seu cabeça dura arrogante...

O rapaz mais novo se apressou a seguir o irmão xingando–o mentalmente, por sua capacidade de sempre o convencer a fazer o que queria.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru parou o carro em frente ao Bar e abriu a porta.

– Espere aqui!

– Mas, eu—

– Eu disse para esperar aqui. – Sesshoumaru falou saindo do carro – Só vou chamar os dois inúteis lá dentro. – ele completou antes de se afastar do carro e entrar no bar.

– Baka...Sempre pensando que pode mandar em mim... – InuYasha falou voltando a fechar a porta do carro, cruzou os braços esperando pelos outros. Depois de mais de quinze minutos quando ele pensava estar a ponto de começar a destruir o carro do irmão por fazê–lo esperar por tanto tempo os três saíram do prédio sorrindo. Ou melhor, Sangô sorria, Miroku esfregava o rosto que tinha uma marca vermelha e Sesshoumaru parecia entediado. – Por que diabos me fez esperar aqui se iam demorar tanto?

– Ohayo para você também, InuYasha... – Miroku falou parando na frente do amigo – Se importaria de me deixar entrar no carro?

– Por que não entra pelo outro lado?

– Porque eu não quero esse hentai viajando ao meu lado, nem que seja por meros vinte minutos... –Sangô falou parando ao lado de Miroku a uma distancia que julgou segura – Ou você vai comigo atrás ou com ele.

– Maldição! – InuYasha falou abrindo a porta e entrando na parte de trás – Por que tenho que me sujeitar a essas coisas?

– Porque você merece, irmão. – Sesshoumaru entrou no carro – E sem reclamações, poupe–me de seus comentários inúteis!

– Feh! – InuYasha cruzou os braços virando o rosto para a janela enquanto Sangô sentava no banco da frente. – Como se eu quisesse conversar com vocês.

– E mesmo assim isso não o mantém calado... –Sesshoumaru falou ligando o carro – Surpreendente!

– Baka. – InuYasha murmurou.

– Eu ouvi isso! – Sesshoumaru falou olhando para o irmão pelo retrovisor. InuYasha virou a cabeça para a janela novamente esforçando–se para não falar nada – Bem melhor!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha parou ao entrar no saguão do hotel e olhou para o irmão.

– Tem certeza de que é aqui?

– Claro que sim.

– Não temos dinheiro para pagar a conta.

– Jii–san os convidou, não vai fazê–los pagar. – Sangô falou animada andando na frente dos outros, cumprimentou o garçom antes de avistar o velho – Kagome–chan veio com ele! – falou animada deixando os outros para trás.

– Sangô–san fica tão bonita quando corre... Aliás, ela é bonita de qualquer jeito...

– Não comece, Miroku. – Sesshoumaru falou segurando o outro rapaz pelo colarinho – Se não se comportar vou ser obrigado a castigá–lo depois.

– Yare, yare...Sesshy...

– E se me chamar assim novamente não vou esperar até mais tarde. – Sesshoumaru falou estreitando os olhos, a voz perigosamente baixa.

– Isso não vai se repetir, Sesshoumaru...

– Melhor! – Ele soltou Miroku começando a se afastar em direção a mesa.

– Inu? – Miroku falou se aproximando do amigo – É impressão minha ou seu irmão está mais mal–humorado que de costume? – ele perguntou arrumando a roupa.

– Impressão sua. – InuYasha falou seguindo o irmão – Ele sempre foi assim. – Miroku evitou fazer comentários enquanto caminhava atrás dele. InuYasha olhou desconfiado para a garota de cabelos pretos sentada à mesa, ela parecia estranhamente familiar Bobagem, você só pode vê–la de costas. Sua imaginação está lhe pregando peças

– Agora que todos estão aqui... – Sangô falou sorrindo – Vou apresentá–los.

– Jii–chan já os conhece, não é mesmo? – A garota de cabelos negros que iam até a altura dos ombros levantou – Eu mesma já sinto como se os conhecesse, já que vi a apresentação de vocês ontem à noite e–– – Ela parou de falar ao se virar e dar de cara com InuYasha, sentiu o rosto aquecer pelo modo que os olhos dourados a encaravam. Desviou os olhos dos dele tentando acalmar as batidas de seu coração antes de continuar – vocês são realmente muito... – ela parou de falar voltando os olhos para ele –... Tem algo errado com meu rosto?

– Ahn? – InuYasha olhou para os olhos azuis da garota que agora se estreitavam demonstrando irritação – Gomen... Eu... Não pretendia deixá–la embaraçada... – Ele falou sentindo o rosto se aquecer por ter sido pego – Então... Você é a garota que acha que somos bons o suficiente e convenceu o velho a nos dar uma chan—Itai! – Ele parou de falar quando irmão o chutou, laçando–lhe um olhar mortal. InuYasha engoliu em seco antes de completar – Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

– Eu ainda não disse... – Kagome baixou a cabeça escondendo o riso pelo acontecido. – Eu sou Higurashi Kagome. – levantou os olhos para encontrar os dourado novamente. – Pretende me dizer seu nome ou vou ter que adivinhar?

– Nani? – InuYasha olhou para a garota sorrindo a sua frente confuso.

– Akuma. – Sesshoumaru falou – Perdoe meu irmão, ele é meio lento. – Kagome virou os olhos para ele – Eu sou Sesshoumaru e ele é InuYasha.

– Eu sou Houshi Miroku.

– E eu sou Tayjya Sangô.

– Muito engraçado, Sangô–chan. – Kagome falou dando um pequeno sorriso enquanto voltava a sentar e indicava aos outros que fizessem o mesmo.

– Eu só não quis ficar de fora... – Sangô sorriu sentando entre Kagome e o avô, não querendo correr o risco de ficar ao lado de Miroku – Todo mundo estava se apresentando.

– Não vou fazer comentários quanto a isso. – Kagome falou voltando a olhar para InuYasha que havia sentado a seu lado.

– Bem, vamos aos negócios... – o velho Higurashi finalmente falou – Pelo que Sangô–chan me contou você resolveu aceitar nossa proposta?

– Hai.

– Tem certeza? – o velho perguntou – Depois que assinar o contrato, não terá como voltar atrás.

– Eu tenho certeza. – InuYasha falou firme olhando para o velho, algo no olhar da garota o incomodava.

– Pare de tentar convencê–lo a desistir, Jii–san.

– Não é isso o que estou fazendo, Kagome–chan – o velho falou no mesmo tom – Apenas quero que ele entenda que não pode sair de um contrato como fez com os amigos.

– Não tenho intenção de pular fora de mais nada, velho. – Parou de falar quando o irmão o chutou novamente – Está com algum problema para continuar a me chutar?

– InuYasha... – Sesshoumaru começou olhando para o irmão ameaçadoramente.

– Viu, Jii–san? – a voz de Kagome os trouxe de volta – Ele tem consciência do que está aceitando.

– Duvido muito que ele tenha isso.– Sesshoumaru murmurou.

– Nani? – Kagome virou para encarar o outro rapaz – Disse alguma coisa, Akuma–san?

– Nada importante... Só pensei alto. – Sesshoumaru olhou para a garota ante de completar – E pode me chamar de Sesshoumaru.

– Podemos pedir? – o velho Higurashi falou fazendo um sinal para o garçom – Podemos acertar os detalhes do contrato amanhã.

– Amanhã? – InuYasha perguntou confuso – Então, por que marcou esse almoço?

– Minha neta estava ansiosa por conhecê–los pessoalmente...

– Jii–san! – Kagome o repreendeu, sentindo o rosto aquecer de novo.

– Vamos pedir? – O velho perguntou disfarçando um sorriso – Marcaremos a reunião para amanhã à tarde.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Tem certeza de que não quer ir conosco, Sangô–san?

– Hai, vou ficar e conversar com Kagome–chan. – Sangô falou enquanto os acompanhava até o carro – Ela pode me deixar no Bar mais tarde.

– Mas, eu pensei que podíamos conversar e—

– Prefiro conversar com Kagome–chan!

– Vamos, Miroku – InuYasha segurou o outro rapaz pelo braço e empurrou para dentro do carro – Ja ne, Sangô. – Ele falou antes de entrar e fechar a porta.

– Não se atrase, Sangô.

– Não se preocupe. – Sangô sorriu – Ja ne, minna. – acenou ao ver o carro se afastar.

– Não entendo porque ela não quer ficar comigo! – Miroku falou frustrado – Eu podia escolher qualquer uma... Por que ela não gosta de mim?

– Talvez tenha algo a ver com fato de você não parar de agarrá–la...

– Ou por não parar de agarrar qualquer mulher que aparece mesmo que Sangô esteja ao seu lado. – Sesshoumaru falou sem desviar os olhos do transito – Comporte–se como um homem, e a garota vai parar de fugir de você!

– Não vejo você com uma namorada. – Miroku falou irritado.

– Isso porque eu não me interessei por nenhuma.

– Use a cabeça, Miroku... – InuYasha falou tentando impedir que os dois começassem a discutir – Acha que Sangô vai querer ficar com alguém que se interessa apenas pelo corpo dela?

– Você demonstra seus sentimentos por Kikyou e nem por isso ela está ao seu lado. – Miroku falou irritado, se arrependeu ao ver o amigo para de sorrir e se calar – Gomen ne, InuYasha... Eu não pretendia...

– Não se preocupe com isso. – InuYasha falou seco – Não disse nada que esteja errado... Ela não está ao meu lado.

_Oh, Sweet Misery you cause me,  
That's what you called me,  
Sweet Misery you cause me,_

**( Oh, doce miséria você me causou,**

**Era assim que você me chamava,**

**Doce miséria você me causou)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha permaneceu sentado em uma das mesas mesmo depois que a maior parte dos clientes já tinha partido, não queria ficar junto com os amigos e ter que suportar o olhar reprovador do irmão e os olhares de pena de Miroku e Sangô.

– Está esperando alguém vir te buscar? – InuYasha se virou para encontrar Kagome se aproximando.

– Não sou uma criança que não saiba voltar para casa sozinho.

– Então por que está sentado como uma aqui?

– Não é da sua conta.

– Se você diz. – Ela falou dando de ombros.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Não me informaram que eu teria que lhe dar satisfação do que faço ou deixo de fazer. – Kagome estreitou os olhos antes de completar – Desde que eu pague para entrar e pelo que consumir, não—

– Era uma resposta simples e não um discurso o que eu desejava. – InuYasha revirou os olhos – Já perdi o interesse.

– Você estava interessado antes?

– Na verdade, não.

– Ótimo. – Ela sorriu antes de completar – Assim não ficará decepcionado por eu não lhe contar.

– Então, você não é apenas mais um rostinho bonito... – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Tem cérebro também.

– Não muito, já que aprovei vocês.

– Isso só demonstra que além de esperta tem bom gosto também. – InuYasha sorriu e apontou a cadeira a sua frente – Não quer sentar enquanto continua a não me contar o que está fazendo aqui?

– Depende... Acha que Sangô vai demorar?

– Então você está esperando por Sangô?

– Então, você não é mais apenas um rostinho bonito... – Kagome repetiu enquanto sentava na cadeira que ele tinha apontado – Tem cérebro também...

– Boa memória também? – Ele perguntou fingindo preocupação – Devo tomar cuidado com o que digo?

– Provavelmente sim, pois eu—

– Parece que me enganei me preocupando com você... – Kikyou falou atrás de InuYasha, o rapaz se virou para encontrar a expressão fria dela. – Espero que se divirta e não volte!

– Kikyou... – Ele sussurou o nome dela sem se mover enquanto via a garota sair do bar e bater a porta. Sentiu uma mão apertar seu braço e voltou os olhos para a garota de olhos azuis a sua frente.

– Você não devia ir atrás dela?

– Estou um pouco cansado de ir atrás dela todas às vezes. – InuYasha passou as mãos pelos cabelos tentando se acalmar. – Não acredito que falar com ela agora vá fazer alguma diferença.

– Ela não é sua... Mulher? – Ela perguntou parecendo um pouco triste.

– Iie... – InuYasha falou olhando para a garota a sua frente, só agora percebendo com quem ela era parecida. – Ela é... Ou era... Minha namorada...

– Você não sabe?

– Tivemos uma briga, ela não queria que eu voltasse a cantar.

– Entendo... – Ela falou baixando a cabeça – Acha que vale a pena desistir de alguém que ama para seguir um sonho?

– Se ela realmente me amasse pediria para que eu desistisse do meu sonho? – InuYasha perguntou amargo, viu os olhos azuis procurarem os seus novamente – Você pediria isso a alguém que ama?

– Eu não sou ela.

– Eu sei... – InuYasha desviou os olhos dos dela – Assim como entendi qual seria sua resposta... – Sem lhe dar chance de responder ele levantou da cadeira e pegou a mão dela – Venha, vou levar você até Sangô.

_And in my heart I see,  
What your doing to me,  
And in my heart I see,  
Just how you wanted it to be,  
Sweet Misery. _

**(E em meu coração eu vejo,**

**O que você está fazendo comigo,**

**E em meu coração eu vejo,**

**Como você queria que fosse,**

**Doce miséria)**

* * *

**********__****_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**********__****_Demorei muito? _**

**********__****_Acho que não _**

**********__****_Esse capítulo me deu trabalho e ficou meio grande, mas acho que vocês vão gostar. _**

**********__****_Afinal, aconteceu uma parte do que vocês estavam esperando ne?_**

**********__****_Mas, muito ainda está por acontecer, sentem e aguardem o próximo capítulo XD_**

**********__****_Fico super feliz que estejam gostando, mas infelizmente ( ou felizmente, não sei ) não vou mais responder as reviews de vocês, a não ser que tenham alguma pergunta. Eu realmente não dou conta devido ao número. Gomen ne "._**

**********__****_Arigatou :_****_ Kikyou Prietess ( É exatamente pelo motivo que você pensou) , Priscila Marvolo ( K-chan já apareceu e Rin ainda vai demorar alguns capítulos, mas sim ela aparece), Laragalas, Kagome-chan, Hito-chan, Renata7, Rei Higurashi ( ela apareceu nesse capítulo), Iza-chan, Sak-chan, Camis, Lily, Marina, Tayla-chan, Tickle-chan ( tem sim, no próximo capítulo vocês vão descobrir), Dani e Madam Spooky._**

**********__****_Eu não responder como de costume não quer dizer que não leia e fique muito feliz ao receber a opinião de vocês. Então, como sempre, me digam o que acharam, ok?_**

**********__****_Kissus_****_ no coração de todas e ja ne,_**

**********__****_Naru_**


	4. If Only She Knew

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música** – If Only She Knew ( Michelle Branch)

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

_I don't know whose side I'm takin',  
but I'm not takin' things to well,  
I can see inside you're ache'n,  
but is it still too early for me to tell._

**(Eu não sei que lado estou tomando,**

**Mas, não estou aceitando as coisas muito bem,**

**Posso ver dentro da sua dor,**

**Mas, ainda é muito cedo para que eu conte)**

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou, jogou o casaco sobre o sofá e se virou para a porta, encarando o irmão.

– Pretende esperar até que eu estenda o tapete vermelho?

– Se é assim que trata as visitas não me surpreende que ninguém venha aqui. – InuYasha falou ao entrar e fechar a porta.

– Você não está aqui como visita... nem ao menos me lembro de tê–lo convidado. – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, ao se virar para entrar na cozinha.

– Eu não preciso ficar aqui.

– Claro que não.

– Posso voltar para minha casa quando quiser.

– Então, por que não faz isso agora?

– Eu já estou aqui e é muito tarde.

– Sua mulher está mais irritada do que costuma ser e você é covarde demais para enfrentá–la.

– Eu não preciso ouvir seus insultos.

– Sinto informar que enquanto estiver em minha casa, precisa sim.

– Feh! – InuYasha virou as costas para o irmão e sentou no sofá.

Sesshoumaru o observou em silêncio por um tempo, esperando que talvez o irmão fosse levantar e sair blasfemando como sempre. Quando isso não aconteceu, ele revirou os olhos e se aproximou.

– Por que não foi para sua casa?

– Não quero falar com Kikyou por enquanto...

– Só porque ela não aceitou bem você ter voltado para a banda? – Sesshoumaru sentou ao lado do irmão – Tenho certeza de que se conversar com ela—

– Ela me viu conversando com Kagome.

– Vocês estavam apenas conversando, certo?

– Hai.

– Então qual o problema?

– Não sei, ela parecia bastante irritada quando saiu do Bar.

– Você não foi atrás dela? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sem conseguir esconder a surpresa na voz.

– Iie. – InuYasha respondeu irritado – Estou cansado de discutir por hoje.

– Claro e vir para cá é a solução perfeita... – Sesshoumaru falou sarcástico – Porque você sabe... nós nunca discutimos...

– Eu não queria discutir com ela.

– Apenas comigo... fico lisonjeado.

– Eu tinha esperança que você apenas me deixasse dormir no sofá e não me enchesse de perguntas estúpidas.

– Claro, vou deixar meu irmão sem teto dormir no meu sofá e resmungar.

– Eu não sou sem teto e não estou resmungando!

– Claro que não. – Sesshoumaru levantou caminhando para o quarto – Você me cansa... vou pegar um travesseiro e lençóis.

– Arigatou. – InuYasha falou quando o irmão voltou, abriu o lençol ignorando a presença do irmão até que deitou e percebeu que ele não iria embora. – Tem algo que queira de mim ou está apenas tentando me irritar?

– A que horas é a reunião com os Higurashi amanhã?

– Por que esperou até agora para perguntar isso?

– Porque eu pensei que apenas Sangô soubesse, mas se está se entendendo tão bem com a garota a ponto de Kikyou fazer uma cena.

– Eu estava apenas conversando com ela!

– Claro... a que horas é a reunião?

– As dez da manhã. – InuYasha falou irritado – Posso dormir agora?

– Claro. – Sesshoumaru se virou, voltando para o quarto – Vejo você pela manhã.

InuYasha fechou os olhos e voltou a abri–los irritado quando percebeu o que o estava atrapalhando, sentou no sofá.

– Por que o maldito não apagou a luz?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– InuYasha? – o rapaz parado em frente ao elevador se virou ao ouvir a voz de Kagome – Posso falar com você um minuto antes que vá?

– Bem... – Ele olhou para os outros sem saber o que fazer, Sesshoumaru não gosta de esperar.

– Vai ser rápido. – Kagome falou olhando para Sesshoumaru – Você não se importa de esperar, não é?

– Claro que não – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e se virou, não antes de lançar um olhar de aviso ao irmão. – Esperamos você lá embaixo.

– Na verdade, Sangô–chan pode mostrar o prédio a vocês enquanto converso com seu irmão.

– Isso era tudo que eu precisava para completar meu dia. – Sesshoumaru murmurou ao seguir a garota.

– Seu irmão é sempre bem humorado assim? – Kagome perguntou quando os outros estavam longe o bastante para não ouvi–la. – Ou ele apenas não gosta de mim?

– Ele não gosta de ninguém, não é nada pessoal. – InuYasha olhou para a garota curioso – Tem algum problema com o contrato que assinamos? – Ele estreitou os olhos antes de perguntar – Miroku não deixou recadinho para você encontrá–lo depois, não é?

– Não, nada disso... – Ela sorriu sem graça.

– O que é, então?

– Eu me senti mal por sua namorada brigar com você e queria saber se fizeram as pazes... – Kagome falou sentindo o rosto corar – Sei que não é da minha conta, mas... acho que foi meio que... minha culpa.

– Não foi sua culpa. – InuYasha falou – Ainda não tive a chance de falar com ela.

– Pensei que morassem juntos...

– Hai, mas eu não fui para casa ontem... – InuYasha desviou os olhos dos dela sentindo–se desconfortável – Eu...

– Sumimasen, isso não é da minha conta. – Ela falou sem graça, sua voz soou firme quando ela completou – Espero que dê tudo certo entre vocês.

– Eu também. Arigatou – Os dois ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, até que ele sem saber o que mais falar, olhou para ela – Tem mais alguma coisa para dizer ou... eu posso ir?

– Hai, claro... pode ir. Você tem o telefone da minha sala se qualquer problema surgir – Kagome sorriu – Nos vemos na segunda, certo?

– Hai, segunda. –InuYasha falou começando a se afastar.

Kagome ficou parada olhando para o rapaz e não percebeu o avô se aproximar. Virou assustada quando sentiu uma mão apertar seu ombro.

– Jii–san, não me assuste assim.

– Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

– Não sei do que está falando, Jii–san.

– Eu vi o modo como olha para esse rapaz... – o velho falou apontando para InuYasha – Não deve misturar emoção com negócios. Tem certeza que pode continuar cuidando disso?

– Não se preocupe, Jii–san – Kagome olhou pra o avô quando as portas do elevador se fecharam – Eu sei o que devo fazer e ele tem uma namorada. – ela falou, a tristeza evidente em sua voz.

– Melhor assim, Kagome. – Ele falou apertando a mão dela – Pelo menos, desse modo você não alimentará falsas esperanças.

– Acho que o senhor tem razão... – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Aonde vamos almoçar, Jii–san?

_I try to help you out through the hardest of times,  
your heart is in your throat,  
and I'm speaking my mind,  
though it looks as if it's over,  
I'm still not over you,  
If only she knew._

**( Tentei ajudá–lo nos momentos difíceis,**

**Quando você sentia o coração na garganta,**

**E estou falando o que penso**

**Parece como se tudo estivesse terminado,**

**Eu ainda não superei você,**

**Se ao menos ela soubesse)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Miroku e Sangô entraram no Bar discutindo sobre a distância que deveriam ficar um do outro, a garota achava que pelo menos dois metros era uma distância segura. Sesshoumaru segurou o braço do irmão impedindo–o de continuar.

– Algum problema? – InuYasha perguntou soltando o braço.

– O que a garota queria falar com você? – Sesshoumaru perguntou – Miroku não deu em cima dela, não é?

– Não foi nada. – InuYasha segurou a vontade de rir – Ela só queria perguntar sobre Kikyou.

– Certo... – InuYasha continuou a andar e Sesshoumaru completou – Não se envolva com ela.

– Do que diabos você está falando?

– Exatamente o que você ouviu. Não se envolva com a garota, nunca se sabe do que Kikyou é capaz.

– Você fala de minha namorada como se ela fosse um monstro... – InuYasha falou irritado – Ela não é má, apenas um pouco ciumenta.

– Ela é perigosa e você não vê isso porque deixa seus sentimentos atrapalharem sua visão. – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e se afastou do irmão – Faça como quiser, só não envolva a garota Higurashi nisso.

– Eu não tenho intenção de me envolver com ninguém!

– Se você diz... – Sesshoumaru falou sem olhar para trás – Vamos, ainda temos que falar com Kouga.

– Feh! – InuYasha seguiu o irmão sem fazer nenhum comentário Quem ele pensa que é para se meter em minha vida?... Baka, insinuando que eu trairia Kikyou...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

InuYasha abriu a porta do apartamento e olhou em volta procurando por algum sinal de Kikyou, pelo silêncio ela não estava em lugar algum. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, ao perceber que ela não estava em casa aquela hora da noite, fechou a porta e caminhou para o sofá.

Mais de meia hora depois ele estava começando a ficar realmente preocupado, talvez algo tivesse acontecido. InuYasha estava pegando as chaves para sair novamente quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta e um casal conversando, ele se virou a tempo de ver Kikyou se despedir de Naraku e fechar a porta sem notar sua presença.

– Parece que você não demorou muito tempo para se recuperar pelo que houve ontem.

– Oh você já voltou! – Ela falou virando para olhar para ele, não sabia se estava irritada com ele, por ter sumido por quase dois dias ou consigo mesma por se sentir tão aliviada por vê–lo novamente – Pensei que iria ficar mais tempo com aquela garota... A conversa de vocês dois parecia tão amigável ontem...

– Era o que eu deveria ter feito, não é? – InuYasha estreitou os olhos – Afinal, você não parece se importar se estou aqui ou não.

– Então porque não dá meia volta e sai? – Kikyou estreitou os olhos encostando–se a porta – Parece que a minha presença não é tão agradável a você...

– Talvez eu devesse mesmo fazer isso não é? – Ele falou apertando as chaves na mão. – Já que a única pessoa com quem você não consegue ser agradável sou eu.

– Em vez de ficarmos nos questionando sobre o que fazer... – Kikyou falou se afastando da porta, colocou sua chave sobre a mesa antes de perguntar – Vamos falar de algo mais interessante, por exemplo... **onde você passou a noite**?

– Que tal começarmos por onde **você** esteve até agora?

– Responda minha pergunta primeiro!

– Talvez eu tenha seguido seu conselho e me divertido ontem à noite!

– Espero que tenha aproveitado. – Ela falou tentando esconder o que aquelas palavras a faziam sentir, se virou caminhando para o quarto.

– Inferno! – InuYasha falou antes de seguí–la – Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta... – Ele falou entrando no quarto atrás dela – Onde diabos esteve até essa hora?... E com aquele maldito Naraku...

– Acha que só você tem o direito de se divertir? – Kikyou falou se olhar para ele – Naraku me convidou para jantar e eu aceitei... Afinal, MEU namorado saiu ontem e quando fui procurá–lo o encontrei com uma maldita garota no bar – Ela fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar antes de continuar – Não passou a noite em casa e agora pensa ter direito de me pedir satisfação!

– Eu dormi na casa de Sesshoumaru ontem – InuYasha falou ao vê–la se afastar dele – Não fiquei com nenhuma garota.

– Não me importo... – Kikyou falou se controlando para não correr para os braços dele, tinha sentido tanto sua falta – Pelo que aconteceu ontem, eu não preciso mais opinar em SUA vida.

– Eu pensei que ainda tivesse uma namorada... – Ele continuou, ignorando as palavras dela – Mas, não acho que você pense do mesmo modo.

– Desde quando você deixa uma namorada à noite sozinha? – Kikyou perguntou, seus olhos mostravam toda a tristeza que sentia – Qual é o seu maldito conceito de um namoro, InuYasha?

– Eu achei que se voltasse ontem, nós brigaríamos de novo e... – InuYasha falou se aproximando dela, os olhos fixos nos frios olhos castanhos a sua frente –... eu não quero mais brigar, Kikyou.

– Você nunca quer... – Ela falou em um fio de voz, cruzou os braços como se abraçasse a si mesma, desviando os olhos – Você parece pensar que eu me divirto com nossas brigas...

– É sempre tão difícil, Kikyou... – Ele falou, fechando as mãos para controlar a vontade de tocá–la – Não deveria ser tão difícil...

– Você sabe me responder porque é difícil, não sabe? – Kikyou perguntou estendendo a mão para tocar o rosto dele, a pele dele parecia tão quente em contato com suas mãos frias.

– Não queremos as mesmas coisas. – InuYasha falou colocando a mão sobre a dela – É duro admitir isso, eu a amo tanto... queria que seu sonho fosse o mesmo que o meu – apertou a mão dela quando a viu baixar o rosto, sentindo o coração se apertar – Eu não posso desistir de novo... é parte de mim... eu queria que você entendesse isso...

– Seria mais fácil de aceitar se... – Kikyou mordeu o lábio inferior, sem conseguir encará–lo – esse **seu** sonho não o fizesse se esquecer de **mim**... – Ela levantou a cabeça, ainda sem conseguir olhar nos olhos dele – Eu também o amo... mas... sua ausência me fere InuYasha.

– E brigarmos o tempo todo não?

– Claro que fere.

– Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas... não acha que devemos tentar? – InuYasha falou enlaçando–a pela cintura – Eu te amo tanto, não quero ficar sem você.

– Eu não sei... – Kikyou falou em tom de dúvida, encostou a cabeça no peito dele ouvindo as batidas de seu coração – Eu... posso... tentar. Não agüento mais a sua ausência...

– Também senti sua falta.

– E aquela garota que estava com você? – Ela perguntou olhando nos olhos dele de maneira desconfiada.

– Ela é amiga de Sangô... – Ele falou sem entender porque não tinha falado a verdade – Só estávamos conversando para passar o tempo.

– Vai encontrá–la de novo?

– Não que eu saiba – InuYasha praguejou mentalmente Por que diabos eu continuo a mentir para ela?

– Hum... – Kikyou olhou nos olhos dele sem acreditar totalmente nas palavras, ele parecia estar escondendo algo – Tudo bem... – ela falou suspirando.

– Eu... – Ele falou tentando mudar de assunto –... vou poder dormir aqui hoje?

– Aqui não é sua casa também? – Kikyou perguntou parecendo confusa – Então, porque está me pedindo permissão?

– Você não parecia querer que eu dormisse aqui na outra noite.

– Bobagem... Já passou, certo? – Ela se forçou a dar um sorriso triste – Vou fazer um chá antes de dormir – Kikyou falou se soltando do abraço dele.

– Certo... – InuYasha falou observando ela sair do quarto, sentou na cama desanimado – Por que eu tenho a impressão de que ainda não acabou?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Você tem mesmo que ir? – Kikyou perguntou seguindo InuYasha até a porta.

– Você sabe que sim. – Ele respondeu enquanto vestia a jaqueta – É a quarta noite que você me faz essa pergunta, está se tornando meio cansativo...

– Não tem uma noite que você fique comigo!

– Hoje é o último dia, a partir de amanhã não teremos mais que tocar no Bar, e eu passarei as noites com você.

– Eu não consigo entender porque Naraku não podia continuar com eles enquanto ainda estão no Bar...

– Ele desapareceu desde aquele dia.

– Eu o vejo sempre.

– Você o vê? – InuYasha se virou para olhar para a namorada – Onde você o vê?

– Ele mora no andar de baixo, InuYasha... – Kikyou revirou os olhos – É só eu sair do apartamento que o encontro.

– Se ele mora no andar de baixo, você não devia encontrar com ELE quando sai do **nosso** apartamento!

– Talvez se eu tivesse com quem conversar não precisasse falar com ELE!

– Não tenho tempo para falar sobre isso.

– Não teríamos que ter esse tipo de conversa se você tivesse mais tempo para mim... – Kikyou murmurou começando a se afastar.

– Falamos sobre isso quando eu voltar. – InuYasha falou abrindo a porta.

– **Quando** você voltar vai ter se esquecido de nossa discussão.

– Eu não vou esquecer – Ele falou antes de fechar a porta.

– Não importa o que diga... – Kikyou falou sentando no sofá – Você sempre esquece.

_I try to let it go  
but I don't know if I can take it,  
Cause the way you looked at me made me see  
that I can't really fake it.  
I try to help you out through the hardest of times,  
your heart is in your throat,  
and I'm speaking my mind,  
though it looks as if it's over,  
I'm still not over you,  
If only she knew. _

**(Eu tentei superar**

**Mas, eu não sei se consigo suportar**

**Porque o modo como você olhou para mim fez com que eu visse**

**Que não posso fingir**

**Tentei ajudá–lo nos momentos difíceis,**

**Quando você sentia o coração na garganta,**

**E estou falando o que penso**

**Parece como se tudo estivesse terminado,**

**Eu ainda não superei você,**

**Se ao menos ela soubesse)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Por que não aceita sair comigo de uma vez?

– Ah, não sei... – Kagome falou sem tirar os olhos do palco – Talvez porque... hum... eu não quero?

– Ele nunca vai ficar com você... está perdendo seu tempo.

– Não acho que tenha entendido o que você está dizendo, Naraku – Kagome finalmente desviou os olhos para o rapaz sentado a seu lado.

– Você gosta daquele inútil eu posso ver... – Ele falou indicando InuYasha com um gesto de desprezo – Eu nunca tive uma chance de ficar na banda.

– Você não teve uma chance porque é irresponsável demais para cumprir seus horários. – Kagome pegou a bolsa na cadeira a seu lado e levantou – E pare de espalhar boatos de coisas que não existem.

– Você nunca me viu cantar. Eu mereço uma chance!

– Se tivesse o mínimo de senso de responsabilidade não precisaria de uma chance... – Kagome falou começando a se afastar – Seria você, ao invés dele, no palco e no contrato.

– Então admite que sou melhor que ele? – Naraku perguntou em voz alta para que ela o ouvisse acima do som alto.

– Iie, apenas estou dizendo que se cumprisse com seus compromissos eu nunca teria tido a chance de ver InuYasha cantando. – Kagome se virou para ele antes de completar – Não tem ninguém além de você mesmo para culpar. – Ela se afastou antes que ele tivesse a chance de responder, podia esperar por Sangô em outro lugar, até Kouga era melhor companhia que Naraku.

– Eu não ter a quem culpar não quer dizer que não possa fazer alguém pagar... – Naraku levantou da cadeira – E não quer dizer que eu não possa mudar o que aconteceu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– O que Naraku estava falando com você? – InuYasha perguntou a Kagome que tinha se sentado no balcão, ao que parece ficar perto de Kouga não era a idéia de diversão de Naraku.

– Não é da sua conta! – Ela respondeu mal humorada.

– Fique calma, eu só fiz uma pergunta.

– Gomen ne, InuYasha... – Ela falou arrependida – Não sou uma boa companhia no momento.

– O que ele fez dessa vez?

– Nada que eu não possa lidar. – Kagome deu de ombros pegando a bolsa – e depois de hoje, não vou ter que vê–lo novamente.

– Tão ruim assim?

– Ele diz coisas que me incomodam... – Kagome suspirou desanimada – E não para de me convidar para sair, como se eu não soubesse o real motivo.

– Se quiser eu posso falar com ele e—

– Iie! – Kagome quase gritou, não queria que ele falasse com Naraku. Sabia exatamente o que o outro rapaz falaria – Como eu disse, depois de hoje, não vou ser forçada a encontrá–lo mais.

– Não entendo porque você veio aqui todas as noites.

– Sangô—

– Ela ia embora sozinha todas as noites antes de você vir aqui, não venha me dizer que repentinamente ela desenvolveu algum tipo de fobia por andar sozinha...

– Desde quando eu lhe devo satisfação sobre o que eu faço?

– Diga a verdade... – InuYasha sorriu, era sempre tão fácil conversar com ela – Você está com medo que eu fuja, porque se isso acontecesse você ficaria sem seu "sucesso garantido" .

– Convencido! – Kagome falou sem poder conter o riso – Talvez eu tenha uma paixão secreta por Kouga.

– Pelo lobo não! – InuYasha revirou os olhos – Não me faça mudar de idéia quanto ao seu bom gosto...

– Ok, você me pegou. – Kagome falou séria. Aproximou o rosto do dele antes de sussurrar – Minha paixão secreta é seu "adorável" irmão.

– Nani?

– Ora, você sabe... aquele jeito frio e rude de ser me conquistou – Ela falou piscando para ele, mordeu o lábio tentando não rir da expressão espantada dele.

– Você está brincando, não está?

– Talvez... – Kagome começou a rir diante da expressão incrédula dele, colocou a mão em seu ombro buscando apoio.

– Sua bruxa... nunca mais faça isso – InuYasha falou tentando não rir, colocou a mão na cintura fina ajudando–a a descer do banco alto. – Eu estava começando a ter duvidas da sua sanidade mental... – Completou com um sorriso.

– Você precisava ver sua expressão – Kagome falou tentando parar de rir – Ganhei meu dia.

– Engraçadinha...

– Eu pensei que você tinha dito que não ia encontrar com ELA novamente! – Kikyou falou atrás de InuYasha.

– Maldição! – Ele falou afastando a mão da garota a sua frente e se virando para encarar a namorada. – Não é o que está pensando, Kikyou.

– Você disse que não voltaria a vê–la!

– Na verdade, eu disse que não sabia...

– E ainda tem coragem de brigar comigo por causa de Naraku?

– São coisas completamente diferentes!

– Por que você diz isso? – Kikyou estreitou os olhos. – Se ela é apenas amiga de Sangô, não vejo necessidade de—

– Eu sou a produtora deles. – Kagome falou com voz firme, a outra garota olhou

para ela como se estivesse esquecido de sua presença ou achasse que ela deveria ter desaparecido.

– Não pense que me engana, você não tem idade para isso.

– Trabalho com meu avô desde os dezessete anos, não que isso seja da sua conta.

– Ah, sim... com o avô... Me pergunto quanta capacidade é preciso, para conseguir um emprego na empresa da família! – Kikyou falou sarcástica.

– Muito mais do que você pensa, sua—

– Já chega! – InuYasha falou irritado – Falo com você amanhã, Kagome. – se afastou pegando o braço de Kikyou – Continuamos isso em casa.

– Me solte, seu cretino! – Ela falou tentando se soltar

– Não me obrigue a começar uma cena aqui... – Ele falou em tom de aviso, Kikyou apenas olhou para ele como se quisesse matá–lo antes de começar a seguí–lo.

Kagome ficou olhando enquanto eles se afastavam, baixou a cabeça tentando conter as lágrimas.

– Eu sou uma completa estúpida mesmo...

_I know she loves you and I can't interfere,  
so I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear._

**(Eu sei que ela ama você e eu não posso interferir,**

**Então, vou apenas sentar e ver meu mundo desaparecer)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Eu posso andar sozinha, tireasmãosdemim! – Kikyou falou assim que saíram do Bar – Não quero sequer olhar para você no momento! – Soltou–se dele, apertando o passo para colocar alguma distância entre os dois.

– Você está realmente me deixando cansado com toda essa bobagem! – InuYahsa falou. – Por que não pode falar comigo como uma pessoa normal?

– Como aquela garota, você quer dizer... – Ela parou de andar virando–se para encará–lo – O que devo fazer? – Kikyou perguntou estreitando os olhos – Sorrir e fingir perder o equilíbrio como pretexto para tocar você?

– Como você consegue ver maldade em tudo?

– Talvez porque seja verdade e ou você é muito inocente ou muito burro para vê–la!

– Eu devo ser realmente burro para ficar com alguém que me despreza!

– Isso é fácil de resolver... – Kikyou falou dando meia volta e começando a se afastar.

– Por que não me surpreendo com isso? – InuYasha recomeçou a andar – Está tentando arrumar um pretexto para se livrar de mim?

– Não sou eu que já arrumou outra!

– E o que me diz daquele maldito Naraku?

– Ele é meu amigo!

– Você tem um gosto duvidoso para amigos!

– Olhe–se no espelho!

– Pelo menos minha amiga não tentou passar a perna em ninguém!

– Claro, porque você fez isso por ela! – Kikyou continuou andando e entrou no prédio sem ver que o namorado tinha parado de andar, chocado demais com suas palavras.

_I try to help you out through the hardest of times,  
your heart is in your throat,  
and I'm speaking my mind,  
though it looks as if it's over,  
I'm still not over you,  
oh I'm still not over you,  
If only she knew._

**( Tentei ajudá–lo nos momentos difíceis,**

**Quando você sentia o coração na garganta,**

**E estou falando em minha mente**

**Parece como se tudo estivesse terminado,**

**Eu ainda não superei você,**

**Se ao menos ela soubesse)**

* * *

**__****_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**__****_Em primeiro lugar antes que alguém me xingue Naru se esconde Eu não desisti nem esqueci de nenhuma das outras fics, apenas estou inspirada a escrever esta, e enquanto eu não faço isso simplesmente fico bloqueada a escrever algo que preste das outras. _**

**__****_Não se preocupem, semana que vêem tem capítulos novos das outras, ok?_**

**__****_Arigatou :_****_ Polly, Iza, Lily, Carol Nirino, Sak-chan (Logo mais ela aparece), Lally, Kagome-chan, Laragalas ( é exatamente isso que você entendeu), Rei Higurashi, Hito-chan( Como você viu nesse capítulo, nem tudo é fácil"), Sf-chan (São músicas sim, vou colocar os nomes na minha bio, ok?), Leila Wood ( ainda não sei responder as suas perguntas... ou talvez eu saiba e não queira contar ainda :P), Dani e Tici-chan._**

**__****_Arigatou pelas reviews e espero que me digam o que acharam do capítulo, ok?_**

**__****_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**__****_Naru_**


	5. All you wanted

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade**

**

* * *

**

**Música –** All you wanted (Michelle Branch)

**Fanfic – Naru L**

* * *

_I wanted to be like you,  
I wanted everything.  
So I tried to be like you,  
And I got swept away_.

**(Eu queria ser como você**

**Eu queria tudo**

**Então tentei ser como você**

**E me deixei levar)**

Na segunda de manhã, estavam todos sentados em uma sala de espera da Higurashi Record's. Kagome estava meia hora atrasada e todos pareciam entediados a não ser Sesshoumaru que se concentrava em ler o jornal e ignorar os outros.

– Você parece cansado, – Miroku falou animado olhando para o amigo na manhã seguinte, ignorou o olhar de aviso de Sangô e continuou feliz por pensar ter encontrado algo para passar o tempo – Kikyou–sama não deixou você dormir essa noite, Inu?

– Cuide da sua própria vida! – InuYasha respondeu ríspido tentando desencorajar o amigo.

– Pelo seu mau humor, vejo que não. – Miroku falou afundando do sofá.

– Pelo mau humor dele... – Sesshoumaru falou sem desviar os olhos do jornal – Eles brigaram novamente.

– Por que todos vocês se interessam tanto pela minha vida pessoal?

– Porque você sempre se esforça para nos mostrar como está – Sesshoumaru falou virando a página do jornal – Na verdade, não tenho nenhum interesse em sua vida pessoal.

– Eu não fiz nada disso! – InuYasha falou cruzando os braços.

– Ohayo, minna. – Kagome saudou alegremente, sem olhar para InuYasha – Espero não ter feito vocês esperarem muito. – Olhou para a garota que a observava – Gomen ne, Sangô–chan. Eu sei que tinha prometido tomar café com você, mas acordei atrasada e você já tinha saído.

– Está tudo bem, Kagome–chan – Sangô sorriu tentando tranqüilizar a amiga – Podemos almoçar juntas.

– Claro. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso forçado, fez um sinal para os outros a seguirem – Vamos para sala de reuniões, temos que discutir alguns pontos e depois vou mostrar a agenda de vocês para essa semana. – Saiu da sala sem olhar se estava sendo obedecida ou não.

Miroku e Sesshoumaru saíram da sala atrás dela e quando Sangô tentou fazer o mesmo, InuYasha a segurou pelo braço. A garota olhou para ele interrogativamente.

– O que há de errado com ela? – InuYasha perguntou.

– Nani?

– O que há de errado com Kagome?

– Por que não pergunta para ela?

– Ela nem olhou para mim. – InuYasha soltou o braço de Sangô – Acho que está tentando me evitar...

– Você fez algo para ela?

– Eu não fiz nada.

– Sua "adorável" namorada, talvez?

– Kikyou nos viu conversando ontem à noite no Bar.

– Entendo, vocês brigaram de novo – Sangô falou vendo o rapaz a sua frente desviar os olhos E aquele hentai pensando bobagens, ela balançou a cabeça – Acha que isso tem algo a ver com o comportamento de Kagome–chan?

– Não sei.

– Venha. – Sangô sorriu pegando a mão dele e puxando–o para fora da sala – Ela só está cansada, você está se preocupando a toa.

– Tem certeza?

– Claro. – Sangô sorriu enquanto o puxava pelo corredor até a sala de Kagome Ao menos eu espero que sim, ela soltou a mão dele ao se aproximarem da sala – Vai ser um longo dia, você pode falar com ela depois.

–Está bem. – InuYasha falou entrando na sala. Sangô o seguiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Kagome deu um sorriso fraco indicando as cadeiras.

– Agora que estão todos aqui... – Ela sentou em sua cadeira abrindo uma agenda de couro preto – podemos começar... – passou o dedo por uma página antes de olhar para eles – Sangô falou comigo sobre o problema que tem para encontrar um nome para a banda e sinto informar que o tempo de indecisão terminou... – Kagome falou firme ignorando o olhar irritado de Sesshoumaru – Estou aberta a sugestões, mas tem uma que acho que combina com vocês... Shikon no Tama.

– Jóia de Quatro Almas? – Sesshoumaru repetiu levantando uma sobrancelha – Por que deveríamos aceitar um nome estúpido como esse?

– Primeiro, porque vocês não tem outro decidido e não podem mais ficar trocando de nomes. – Kagome falou enfrentando o olhar dele – E ele não é estúpido. Acho que combina com vocês, já que são quatro integrantes.

– Entendi, por isso quatro almas... – Miroku falou dando um pequeno sorriso – Eu gostei.

– Pois eu não! – Sesshoumaru protestou.

– Certo, vamos fazer uma votação... – Kagome revirou os olhos –Todos a favor, levantem a mão. – Miroku e Sangô levantaram a mão imediatamente, Sesshoumaru olhou para o irmão como se o desafiasse a contrariá–lo. – Você é contra o nome, InuYasha?

– Shikon no Tama? –Ele falou como se testasse o som das palavras, olhou para o irmão antes de dar de ombros – Eu gosto, parece algo que gostaria de ter... – Levantou a mão e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando viu Kagome sorrir – Eu concordo.

– A maioria concordou, Shikon no Tama... – Kagome falou enquanto fazia algumas anotações na agenda – Próximo item...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_I didn't know that it was so cold and,  
You needed someone to show you the way.  
So I took your hand and,  
We figured out that, when the tide comes I'll take you away._

**(Eu não sabia que era tão frio e,**

**Você precisava de alguém para lhe mostrar o caminho**

**Então eu segurei sua mão e,**

**Nós demos um jeito nisso, quando o tempo chegar eu o levarei embora)**

Kagome olhou para os rostos a sua frente antes de olhar para o relógio em seu pulso, todos pareciam cansados e já passava das duas da tarde. Ela mesma sentia o estomago doer de fome, não tinha tomado café da manhã e agora percebia que isso tinha sido um erro. Isso, sem contar que enfrentar os olhares mortais de Sesshoumaru, na tentativa de não olhar para InuYasha estavam começando a deixá–la com dor de cabeça. Talvez fosse melhor fazer uma pausa, se afastar deles e comer algo antes que realmente começasse a passar mal.

– Acho que me esqueci da hora... – Kagome falou em voz alta fechando a agenda – Vamos fazer uma pausa, acho que vocês devem estar famintos, pelo menos eu sei que estou.

– Que bom, estou começando a ficar tonto de fome.

– Você é tonto, hentai.

– Podemos esperar até que você termine com todos os detalhes que tem que nos passar. – Sesshoumaru falou ignorando os protestos de Miroku que já tinha levantado e estava a meio caminho da porta.

– Bem, sinto muito se não sente fome, Sesshoumaru, mas eu estou... – Kagome levantou e pegou a agenda – Nos encontramos aqui... – Ela fez uma pausa para olhar para o relógio antes de completar – as quatorze e trinta. – e sem esperar por resposta começou a sair – Bom almoço minna... Vou só pegar minha bolsa, Sangô–chan.

– Acho que você perdeu de novo, Sesshy. – Miroku falou animado, mas se apressou a sair da sala atrás de Sangô ao ver o olhar que o rapaz lançou em sua direção. – Encontro vocês lá embaixo...

– Ao menos ela não é mais uma garotinha mimada que aceita tudo o que digo. – Sesshoumaru levantou de seu lugar olhando para o irmão que parecia não notar que estava sendo deixado para trás. – Pretende comer ou vai ficar ai olhando para as paredes?

– Pode ir – InuYasha falou levantando – não estou com fome, acho que vou dar uma volta.

– Tem certeza de que está bem?

– Claro, por que não estaria? – Ele perguntou saindo da sala de reuniões.

– Você parece mais fora do ar do que o normal hoje.

– Estou cansado.

– E não se irritou com meu comentário. Surpreendente – Sesshoumaru falou olhando para o irmão apertar o botão do elevador. – Você deve estar mesmo doente.

– Pode fazer o favor de me deixar em paz por alguns minutos?

– Claro... Se você contar porque diabos está com tanto mau humor e parece completamente desligado do mundo real.

– Eu já disse que estou cansado. – InuYasha agradeceu aos céus quando as portas do elevador finalmente se abriram e ele pode entrar, teria que agüentar a companhia do irmão apenas mais alguns minutos.

– Você brigou com sua mulher de novo não é?

– Isso não é da sua maldita conta!

– Tão mal assim? – Sesshoumaru viu o irmão cruzar os braços e olhar para as portas tentando ignorá–lo – Por causa da garota Higurashi de novo aposto... – InuYasha continuou a ignorá–lo, mas não pode evitar de franzir os olhos com as palavras do irmão – Eu disse para você se manter afastado dela... Mas, não tem que fazer tudo do seu modo.

– Pare de se meter em minha vida!

– Converse com Kikyou e faça–a entender que—

– Ela não quer falar comigo. – InuYasha falou desistindo de ignorar o irmão. – E não tenho certeza se quero falar com ela no momento.

– O que pode ter acontecido de tão mal para que você não esteja correndo atrás dela implorando perdão como sempre?

– Ela tem conversado muito com Naraku...

– Eles sempre foram amigos, InuYasha.

– E parece acreditar que eu fiz algo para tirá–lo da banda. – InuYasha terminou de falar ao mesmo tempo em que as portas se abriram – Se ela acha que o mais certo é acreditar nele não sei se quero ter o trabalho de fazê–la acreditar em mim. – Ele completou antes saindo do elevador.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou caminhando ao lado do irmão.

– Esqueça. – InuYasha falou ao se aproximarem de Miroku – Eu só quero ficar um tempo sozinho.

– Se mudar de idéia estaremos naquela lanchonete há duas quadras daqui.

– Encontro vocês aqui as três e meia – InuYasha falou começando a se afastar.

– O que há de errado com ele, Sesshoumaru?

– Nada de importante como sempre – Sesshoumaru respondeu olhando o irmão desaparecer no meio das outras pessoas – Vamos comer algo.

– Eu pensei ter ouvido você dizer que não estava com fome. – Miroku falou seguindo o amigo.

– Eu não disse que não estava com fome. – Sesshoumaru falou sem olhar para o outro rapaz – Apenas que isso podia esperar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_If you want to I can save you,  
I can take you away from here.  
So lonely inside, so busy out there,  
And all you wanted was somebody who cared._

**(Se você quiser eu posso te salvar,**

**Posso levá–lo embora daqui.**

**Tão solitário por dentro, tão ocupado por fora**

**Tudo que você queria era alguém que se importasse)**

Sangô esforçou–se para ficar em silêncio enquanto eram levadas até a mesa perto da janela e Kagome pedia o almoço, assim que o garçom se afastou a garota se inclinou sobre a mesa.

– Não quer me contar o que há de errado, Kagome–chan?

– Não há nada errado. – Kagome falou sem encarar a amiga.

– Você não parece bem.

– Estou cansada, não dormi muito bem.

– Preocupada com algo... –Sangô se afastou um pouco antes de completar – ou alguém?

– Nani? – Kagome olhou para o rosto da garota sentada a sua frente – O que isso quer dizer?

– Só perguntei se sua insônia tem uma causa específica.

– Nada especial – Ela respondeu tentando disfarçar o rubor em seu rosto – Apenas pensando nos detalhes da reunião de hoje...

– InuYasha me contou sobre seu encontro com a "adorável" Kikyou ontem à noite.

– Não foi a primeira vez. – Kagome falou olhando para o desenho do prato como se quisesse decorá–lo – Eu a encontrei antes.

– Eu soube disso. – Sangô falou calmamente e ficou em silencio esperando que a amiga continuasse a falar quando isso não aconteceu ela revirou os olhos – Qual o seu interesse em InuYasha, Kagome–chan?

– Por que as pessoas ficam me fazendo essa pergunta?

– Outras pessoas fizeram essa pergunta?

– Jii–san, Naraku e agora você... – Kagome passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando se acalmar, encarou a amiga antes de completar tentando não deixar o nervoso aparecer em sua voz – Meu interesse nele é totalmente Professional, não quero nada a mais com ele do que fazer com que ele cumpra o contrato!

– Por um momento eu quase acreditei em você. – Sangô sorriu antes de completar – Se eu não a conhecesse há tanto tempo...

– Eu não quero nada com ele!

– Se você diz.

– Não fale nesse tom comigo... – Kagome falou irritada – Eu conheço esse tom... Você o usa com meu irmão quando quer enganá–lo.

– Não estou usando tom nenhum, Kagome–chan.

– Eu não quero nada com ele, juro... – Ela baixou a cabeça desanimada, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – Eu sei o meu lugar... – Levantou os olhos para o rosto da amiga antes de completar – Ele tem alguém e não vou ficar no caminho.

– Isso não a impede de sentir algo por ele, não é?

– O que sinto não importa... Ele é apenas mais um empregado da Higurashi Record's.

– Espero que consiga convencer a si mesma disso. – Sangô falou ao ver o garçom se aproximar com os pedidos – Mas, se quiser conversar pode contar comigo.

Kagome olhou para amiga em silencio enquanto os pratos eram colocados na mesa, forçou–se a sorrir.

– Arigatou, Sangô–chan.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Acho que terminamos por hoje. – Kagome falou olhando para a agenda a sua frente. – Vou pedir a minha assistente que faça uma cópia da agenda para vocês. – Olhou para a janela vendo o céu cheio de estrelas e lançou um olhar para o relógio antes de completar – Não percebi que já era tão tarde. Não vai ser sempre assim. – Ela tentou sorrir – O começo é cheio de detalhes, mas... – fechou a agenda e levantou da cadeira – Quando as coisas começarem a caminhar vai ser pior.

– Se fala isso para todos os seus empregados – Sesshoumaru falou levantando – Me surpreendendo ao não ver nenhum fugindo daqui correndo.

– Eu normalmente não cuido dessa parte. – Kagome falou sem pensar – Apenas descubro os talentos e Jii–san–– – Ela parou de falar, mas era tarde demais. Sesshoumaru olhou para ela levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Você normalmente não cuida dessa parte? – Ele perguntou curioso – E por que está fazendo isso conosco.

– Err... Na verdade...

– Na verdade, Kagome–chan está tentando abranger sua participação nos negócios. – Sangô falou chamando a atenção dos outros para si, Kagome suspirou aliviada – Ela é boa ao ver se alguém vai fazer sucesso ou não então nunca cuidou dessa parte, mas acha que tem que conhecer todas as partes da empresa para quando Jii–san se aposentar.

– Não sei se fico feliz ou irritado por ela ter escolhido justo a nós como cobaia. – Sesshoumaru falou dando de ombros – Desde que faça um bom trabalho não vejo por que me importar. – Completou antes de sair da sala.

– Bem, esse foi um longo dia... – Miroku se espreguiçou antes de levantar – Temos que estar aqui logo cedo amanhã... – Ele olhou para Sangô parecendo decepcionado – Acho que isso cancela nossos planos, Sangô.

– Não sei do que você está falando, Hentai – Sangô franziu as sobrancelhas e começou a se afastar – Não tenho planos nenhum com você.

– Está partindo meu coração, doce Sangô. – Miroku falou colocando as mãos sobre o peito – Por que não me dá uma chance de—

– Continue sonhando, Hentai. – Sangô o interrompeu dando a volta por trás de Kagome para sair sem passar perto dele – Isso não vai acontecer em um futuro próximo. – Ela parou na porta para se despedir rapidamente – Ja ne minna. – Lançou um olhar irritado para Miroku antes de se afastar – Fique longe de mim.

– Mas, Sangô... – Miroku correu atrás dela.

– Quanto tempo até que ele apanhe dessa vez? – Kagome falou olhando para a porta.

– Aposto como não muito. – InuYasha falou se virando para olhar para a porta.

– Hentai! – a voz de Sangô foi ouvida do lado de fora antes do som de algo caindo, provavelmente Miroku – E fique longe!

– Mas, Sangô... Foi sem querer.

– Será que ele vai aprender algum dia? – Kagome perguntou sorrindo, só então percebeu que estava sozinha com ele na sala e se apressou a recolher suas coisas.

– Provavelmente não. – InuYasha olhou para ela e não pode evitar de sorrir também, por um momento esqueceu de todos os problemas que o tinham perseguido durante o dia, era sempre tão fácil conversar com ela. – Sangô não vai embora com você?

– Hoje não. – Ela falou pegando as três pastas e a agenda que estavam em cima da mesa e colocando a bolsa no ombro – Você não vai embora com seu irmão, ele—

– Ele vai esperar por mim.

– Ele não parece do tipo que espera por alguém.

– Estou com a chave do carro – InuYasha bateu no bolso da calça – Acredite, ele vai esperar.

– O carro é seu? – Kagome perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha

– Iie.

– Ele não vai gostar disso.

– Com certeza não, – Ele falou dando de ombros – mas quem se importa?

– Não você. – Ela falou sorrindo, depois de passar o dia inteiro discutindo com Sesshoumaru pelos mínimos detalhes a imagem dele procurando pelas chaves era compensador – Como ficou com as chaves dele?

– Ele me pediu para segurar enquanto procurava pela carteira. – InuYasha sorriu – Acho que esqueceu de pegá–la de volta.

– Tem certeza de que foi isso o que aconteceu? – Kagome perguntou enquanto deixavam a sala de reuniões.

– Claro... – Inuyasha falou enquanto a seguia – Como mais eu acabaria com a chave dele em meu bolso?

– Tenho a impressão de ver você puxando algo do bolso da jaqueta dele há umas duas horas atrás...

– Eu jamais faria isso com Sesshoumaru – InuYasha falou tentando não rir.

– Tem certeza? – Kagome falou parando no meio do corredor vazio – Ele olhou para você de maneira estranha e você sorriu e fingiu estar se espreguiçando.

– Você não estava escrevendo algo aqui – Ele apontou para agenda nos braços dela – Quando eu... Espreguicei?

– Não quer dizer que eu estava cega para o que acontecia a minha volta.

– Ok, eu tirei do bolso dele quando tive uma oportunidade... – InuYasha falou não contendo o riso – A causa de termos ficado até agora aqui é ele e sua mania de ser contra tudo que os outros falam.

– Você tinha algum compromisso?

– Iie, mas isso não quer dizer que eu quisesse ficar trancado em uma sala com ele.

– Entendo... – Ela falou ajeitando a bolsa que estava caindo – Por quanto tempo pretende deixá–lo esperando?

– Isso depende de quanto tempo você vai demorar para descer.

– Está esperando por mim?

– Não fui claro o bastante?

– Você não precisa esperar por mim, deve ter mais o que fazer – Kagome falou começando a caminhar para sua sala.

– Como o que, por exemplo?

– Ficar com sua namorada? – Kagome perguntou antes de entrar na sala e colocar as pastas na gaveta.

– Kikyou? – InuYasha perguntou, só então lembrando da garota que deveria estar furiosa esperando por ele Ou jantando com Naraku novamente Um a voz falou em sua cabeça.

– Você tem mais que uma namorada?

– Claro que não. – Ele falou indignado Uma já me dá trabalho suficiente completou em pensamento, mas continuou parado no mesmo lugar.

– Hum... Você... Não pretende voltar para casa e encontrá–la? – Ela falou ao saindo para o corredor.

– Claro... – Ele falou olhando para ela – Já está pronta para descer?

– Hai. – Kagome sorriu enquanto caminhavam para o elevador. – Esperou por mim porque se preocupa ou foi só um pretexto para deixar seu irmão esperando?

– Você não vai gostar da minha resposta. – InuYasha falou apertando o botão para chamar o elevador.

– Só para irritar Sesshoumaru. – Kagome piscou para ele – Não se preocupe, fico feliz ao imaginar seu irmão lá embaixo procurando pela chave.

– Onde deixou seu carro? – InuYasha perguntou ao entrarem no elevador.

– No subsolo – Ela respondeu apertando o botão do andar certo. – Não vai poder mantê–lo esperando por mais tempo.

– Eu poderia acompanhar você até o carro, sabe como é perigoso e escuro lá embaixo.

– Não nesse prédio. – Kagome sorriu – É bem iluminado, não tem mais desculpas para encontrar seu irmão.

– Que pena... – InuYasha sorriu e deu de ombros – Não pode dizer que eu não tentei.

– Claro, você é mui–– – Ela parou de falar ao ouvir o celular tocar – Espere um minuto. – disse antes de atender – Moshi, moshi... Higurashi Kagome... – InuYasha apenas concordou procurando algo para se distrair enquanto ela falava até que ela falou assustada – Como conseguiu esse número? – O rapaz olhou para ela como se perguntasse quem era, mas ela não lhe deu atenção. – Eu já disse que não quero sair com você...

– Quem é?

– Pare de me ameaçar com mentiras ou... – Kagome parou de falar novamente enquanto escutava o que a outra pessoa dizia – Não pense que me assusta, eu não––... Faça isso e eu chamo a polícia, seu creti–– – Ela parou de falar quando InuYasha arrancou o telefone de suas mãos.

– Quem você pensa que é para ameaçar uma garota indefesa?

– Olá, InuYasha – Naraku falou alegremente – Bom falar com você novamente.

– Como ele conseguiu seu número? – InuYasha perguntou para a garota a seu lado que apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo não saber.

– Um passarinho me contou... – a voz de Naraku respondeu – Um que nós dois conhecemos.

– Kikyou. – InuYasha falou lembrando que tinha deixado o cartão de Kagome em casa.

– Hai, sua querida namorada me deu o telefone de Kagome... – Naraku riu antes de continuar – Não sei porque ela quer tanto separar vocês dois... Será que é porque estão sempre juntos, mesmo fazendo menos de uma semana que se conhecem?

– Kikyou sabe que não tenho escolha, é apenas trabalho. – InuYasha falou ao telefone sem perceber o olhar magoado da garota ao ouvir suas palavras.

– Claro... Apenas trabalho...

– Não ligue novamente.

– Não pense que manda em mim, baka.

– Se você não quer se tornar criminoso além de desempregado... – InuYasha falou ríspido – Não ligue mais para ela! – E com isso desligou o telefone.

– Eu podia ter cuidado disso sozinha! – Kagome falou pegando o telefone das mãos dele.

– Eu só estava tentando ajudar.

– Da próxima vez, mantenha–se longe do meu telefone. – Ela falou guardando o telefone na bolsa.

– O que ele quer de você, afinal?

– Algo que eu não pretendo dar.

InuYasha olhou para ela confuso, sem conseguir entender o porque de sua irritação, talvez fosse porque tinha sido Kikyou que havia dado o número para Naraku.

– Gomen nasai.

– Pelo que? – Ela perguntou ainda sem olhar para ele Por que elevadores demoram tanto quando se quer sair deles?

– Kikyou deu seu número para Naraku.

– Certo. Está desculpado. – Kagome suspirou quando as portas se abriram, olhou para o rapaz quando ele não saiu e as portas começaram a se fechar novamente. – Por que não desceu?

– Você ainda está brava e eu não entendo o porque.

– E por isso você resolveu ficar comigo? – Kagome revirou os olhos.

– Eu só estava tentando ajudá–la e—

– Naraku pensa que eu e você temos algo mais que um relacionamento Professional, você pegar meu celular e falar com ele não ajuda a tirar essa impressão. – Ela falou resolvendo não contar a verdadeira razão por estar irritada, as portas se abriram novamente e ela saiu do elevador – Não se preocupe comigo, posso me livrar de tipos como ele sem sua ajuda.

InuYasha ficou olhando para as portas se fecharem a sua frente enquanto ainda pensava no que tinha feito para irritá–la tanto.

_I'm sinkin' slowly, so hurry hold me.  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hangin' on.  
Please can you tell me, so I can finally see,  
Where you go when you're gone?_

**(Estou afundando lentamente, então corra e me segure.**

**Sua mão é tudo o que ainda está me segurando**

**Por favor, você pode me dizer, para que eu finalmente possa ver,**

**Para onde você vai quando não está aqui?)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

InuYasha entrou no apartamento pela primeira vez sem se importar com o olhar irritado que recebeu como saudação da namorada.

– Você voltou. – Kikyou falou sem qualquer emoção.

– Não estou com vontade de começar outra discussão no momento. – Ele falou enquanto caminhava para o quarto. – Conversamos amanhã.

– Por que não estou surpresa ou ouvi–lo dizer isso?

– Porque eu já disse várias vezes que estou cansado de discutir com você?

– Você parece se esforçar para fazer eu me sentir indesejada. – Ela falou entrando atrás dele no quarto.

– Acredite essa não é a minha intenção. – InuYasha falou começando a trocar de roupa – Estou apenas cansado, não podemos dormir e conversar amanhã?

– Esperei você até agora para jantarmos juntos, mas acho que isso foi bobagem da minha parte. – Ela falou dando meia volta e saindo do quarto.

– Maldição! – Ele terminou de trocar de roupa e foi para a cozinha – Meu dia parece ficar cada vez "melhor" – Olhou para a garota comendo sozinha e se arrependeu por tê–la ignorado, puxou a cadeira ao lado dela – Gomen ne, Kikyou... Eu não sabia que você estava esperando por mim.

– Você disse que a partir de hoje passaria as noites comigo então eu fiz o jantar e esperei por você. – Ela falou sem demonstrar qualquer emoção – Acho que isso demonstra como sou realmente estúpida, não é?

– Por que?

– Por ter realmente acreditado que você viria para casa ficar comigo.

– Eu não estou em casa?

– Seu corpo está aqui – Kikyou falou continuando a comer – Sua alma não.

– Do que está falando?

– Eu queria fazer parte do seu sonho, mas não é possível – Ela falou colocando os talheres sobre a mesa – Eu não queria acreditar nisso, mas nunca vou fazer parte de sua vida.

– Você já faz parte dela, Kikyou – InuYasha falou passando os braços em torno do corpo dela, puxando–a para um abraço – Estou fazendo isso por você.

– Iie, – Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele colocando os braços em torno de sua cintura – Está fazendo isso por si mesmo.

– Kikyou...

– Eu sei, você deixou tudo por mim uma vez, eu não tenho o direito de fazê–lo desistir de nada, mas... – Ela o abraçou mais forte – Eu só queria que tivesse mais tempo para mim.

– Estou tentando, mas é difícil quando você está sempre pronta para me atacar e dizer coisas absurdas.

– É difícil para mim ver você brincando e sorrindo com aquela garota quando mal conseguimos conversar sem discutir. – Kikyou tentou não pensar na imagem dos dois que parecia gravada em sua memória – Ela parece ter parte de você que eu nunca consegui alcançar.

– Bobagem, é para você que eu volto no fim do dia... – InuYasha falou depositando um beijo na testa dela – Meu relacionamento com ela é apenas profissional.

– Eu sei... – Ela forçou um sorriso ao levantar a cabeça para encontrar os olhos dourados com os seus – Você é meu. – Viu ele concordar antes de aproximar os lábios dos seus Mas, até quando?

_If you want to, I can save you.  
I can take you away from here.  
So lonely inside, so busy out there.  
And all you wanted was somebody who cared._

**(Se você quiser eu posso te salvar,**

**Posso levá–lo embora daqui.**

**Tão solitário por dentro, tão ocupado por fora**

**Tudo que você queria era alguém que se importasse)**

**oOoOoO** **Duas semanas depois** **OoOoOo **

Kagome sentiu o celular vibrar dentro da bolsa e discretamente se afastou dos outros para atendê–lo, reconheceu o número no visor e fechou os olhos suspirando antes de atender, aquilo estava se tornando cansativo.

– Eu disse para não me ligar novamente.

– Olá para você também, Kagome–chan. – a voz de Naraku soou sarcástica ao telefone – Já decorou meu número... Que atencioso da sua parte...

– O que você quer dessa vez?

– Você sabe o que eu quero.

– Não vou sair com você! – Kagome quase gritou, o que chamou atenção dos outros. InuYasha pediu licença e se aproximou da garota sem que ela percebesse – Pare de me ligar! – Ela completou desligando o telefone e fechando os olhos.

– Problemas com os pretendentes? – Kagome se virou assustada para olhar para InuYasha.

– Não devia ficar ouvindo minha conversa... – Ela falou enquanto guardava o celular na bolsa novamente – Não interessa o que faço se não for ligado ao grupo.

– Você anda muito irritada ultimamente... – InuYasha falou cruzando os braços – E eu nem ao menos sei o que fiz.

– Faça o seu trabalho e me deixe em paz. – Kagome falou começando a se afastar, ele a segurou pelo braço o que a fez olhar para os olhos dourados.

– Eu pensei que éramos amigos.

– Como você mesmo disse... – A garota falou soltando–se dele – Não temos escolha, é apenas trabalho! – ela completou antes de se afastar.

InuYasha olhou para ela como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio Então, é por isso que ela está brava... lembrava–se perfeitamente da conversa com Naraku há duas semanas atrás. "Kikyou sabe que não tenho escolha, é apenas trabalho " , ele fechou os olhos xingando–se mentalmente por sua língua comprida demais, naquele momento só tinha se preocupado em afastar Naraku de Kagome, mas tinha acabado por magoá–la.

– Quanto tempo mais vai ficar ai dormindo em pé, InuYasha? – a voz de Sesshoumaru o tirou de seus pensamentos e o rapaz se apressou a voltar para perto dos outros e continuar a discutir os detalhes do arranjo da musica que iam gravar.

Posso falar com ela depois Ele pensou enquanto voltava a ouvir sobre os detalhes tediosos, era horrível ter que ficar calado enquanto outros mudavam o que tinha levado tanto tempo fazendo.

_All you wanted was somebody who cared.  
If you need me you know I'll be there.  
__Ho oh oh oh, yeah._

**(Tudo o que você queria era alguém que se importasse.**

**Se você precisar de mim você sabe que estarei lá.**

**Ho oh oh oh, yeah.)**

**oOoOoO Três meses depois OoOoOo **

– Espero todos aqui amanhã as sete da manhã – Kagome falou olhando para a agenda aberta em suas mãos – Eu sei que é um pouco cedo, mas a viagem até o lugar da apresentação leva seis horas e queremos que vocês descansem um pouco até o show à noite... – Ela levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver todos concordarem, ou quase todos. Kagome girou os olhos antes de perguntar – Algum problema, InuYasha?

– Quanto tempo vamos ficar fora dessa vez?

– Marcou algum compromisso? – Ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha, a irritação era evidente em sua voz.

– Eu só fiz uma pergunta. – Ele falou estreitando os olhos – Não há necessidade de fazer uma cena.

– Cinco dias.

– Isso é quase uma semana. – InuYasha falou.

– Arigatou, eu não saberia se você não dissesse. – Kagome falou sarcástica, desviou os olhos dele e perguntou depressa sem lhe dar chance de responder –Alguém tem alguma dúvida, ou podemos encerrar por hoje?

– Nos vemos amanhã as sete. – Sesshoumaru falou levantando da sala de reuniões.

– Sempre gentil – Kagome suspirou.

– Vou pegar minhas coisas em sua sala e espero você no carro. – Sangô falou levantando.

– Também vou indo. – Miroku levantou depressa para seguir a garota – Vejo vocês amanhã.

Kagome fechou a agenda começando a arrumar suas coisas esperando que InuYasha saísse sem tentar falar com ela dessa vez, estava ficando difícil arrumar desculpas para se manter afastada.

– Até quando pretende me ignorar? – Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Não estou ignorando você. – Ela falou guardando a agenda na bolsa, pegou as duas pastas e olhou para ele sem encontrar mais nada para fingir arrumar – Só ocupada pensando nos detalhes da—

– Dame, Kagome. – InuYasha falou levantando da cadeira – Já fazem mais de dois meses, e francamente estou ficando entediado... Eu pedi desculpas pelo comentário...

– Nem penso mais nisso, InuYasha. – Kagome colocou a bolsa no ombro e começou a sair da sala. – Mas, são muitos detalhes e–– – O celular vibrou na bolsa e ela o pegou, olhando para o visor – De novo, não. – falou baixinho voltando jogar o aparelho na bolsa.

– Naraku ainda não desistiu, não é?

– Eu posso cuidar disso... **Sozinha**. – Ela falou caminhando para o elevador.

– Lembro–me de você ter dito isso da outra vez. – Ele falou parando ao lado dela.

– E continuo pensando assim. – As portas se abriram e ela entrou – Preocupe–se com sua própria vida.

– Por que esta sendo tão teimosa? – O rapaz perguntou ao entrar ao trás dela – Por que não me deixa ajudá–la?

– Porque eu não quero. – Kagome falou olhando as portas fecharem como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que já tinha visto.

– Precisa de uma resposta melhor para me convencer—

– Como vai à casa nova? – Ela falou tentando mudar de assunto – Kikyou deve estar feliz por terem se mudado daquele apartamento minúsculo em que—

– Como sabe que meu apartamento era pequeno?

– Ahn... Acho que Sangô comentou... – Kagome corou pelo tom divertido da voz dele. –... ou talvez tenha sido seu irmão... Eu não me lembro no momento.

– Kikyou está feliz... – InuYasha sorriu fingindo ter esquecido o assunto – Muito ocupada decorando tudo...

– Acha que ela vai ficar irritada pela viagem de amanhã?

– Ela sempre fica irritada com algo... – Ele falou girando os olhos – Mas, como tem estado ocupada com a casa imagino que dessa vez vai ser mais calmo.

– Fico feliz, – Kagome sorriu o elevador quase chegar a seu destino – não é minha intenção causar desentendimento entre vocês.

– Não se preocupe – O elevador parou no subsolo e os dois desceram. – Quer que eu vá com você até seu carro?

– Ainda não perdi a capacidade de me localizar nos lugares. – Kagome falou brincando, começou a se afastar – Não se esqueça. InuYasha... Sete em ponto aqui.

– Eu nunca me atraso. – InuYasha sorriu ao se afastar em direção ao próprio carro.

_If you want to, I can save you.  
I can take you away from here.  
So lonely inside, so busy out there.  
And all you wanted was somebody who cared._

**(Se você quiser eu posso te salvar,**

**Posso levá–lo embora daqui.**

**Tão solitário por dentro, tão ocupado por fora**

**Tudo que você queria era alguém que se importasse)  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Eles estão juntos novamente, Kikyou.

– Por que vêem aqui apenas para me dizer essas coisas? – Kikyou falou levantando do sofá – Um amigo de verdade não ia ficar tão feliz ao me ver sofrer com esse tipo de comentário...

– Só estou querendo seu bem... – Naraku falou olhando para a garota que tinha caminhado em direção a janela. – Que amigo seria eu se a deixasse ser enganada por aquele inútil...

– Vá embora... – Ela falou sem tirar os olhos da rua. – Você não tem provas e seus comentários apenas me deixam mais confusa.

– Você podia fazer algo para mudar tudo isso... – Naraku levantou do sofá e começou a se aproximar da garota, ignorando seu comentário – Na próxima viagem que eles tiverem que fazer... – Ele colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta e retirou um vidrinho – Você pode colocar algumas gotas disso na bebida dele e—

– Está querendo que eu mate meu namorado? – Kikyou se virou para olhar para o rapaz assustada.

– Claro que não... – Naraku sorriu ao pensar que essa idéia também não seria ruim, mas tratou de ficar sério ao ver a expressão chocada no rosto dela – é apenas um calmante...Se você colocar um pouco a mais ele vai dormir e perder a hora...

– Acho que não... – Kikyou começou a se afastar, querendo colocar alguma distancia entre os dois – E se algo acontecer com ele?... Eu nunca me perdoaria...

– Deixe de ser covarde! – Naraku segurou o braço dela, mas tentou se controlar ao ver a expressão assustada em seu rosto. Ele forçou um sorriso antes de completar – Eu sei quanto é seguro que você de a ele... – colocou o vidro n mão dela e a obrigou a fechá–la. – Nada vai acontecer.

– InuYasha vai descobrir...

– Apenas se um de nós contar. – ele baixou a cabeça para que ela não o visse girar os olhos – Eu não pretendo contar e você?

– Nem tenho certeza se vou fazer isso...

– Não se preocupe, é completamente seguro. – Ele falou gentilmente – Pense bem... Ele nunca mais ficaria perto **dela**.

– O que você vai ganhar com isso?

– Talvez com ele fora do caminho... – Naraku sorriu começando a se afastar de Kikyou – Eu consiga convencer a garota Higurashi a me dar uma chance.

– Seria bom para nós dois...

– Hai.

– E nada vai acontecer com InuYasha?

– Nada. – Naraku sorriu tranqüilizador ao se virar para olhar para a garota – Ele apenas não vai conseguir acordar a tempo.

Kikyou estava a ponto de perguntar mais alguma coisa quando ouviram o barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta, a garota se virou assustada e jogou o vidrinho no vaso de planta ao lado da janela.

– Tadaima. – InuYasha falou caminhando para a sala, olhou para o rapaz sentado calmamente em seu sofá sentindo o sangue ferver – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

– Ele veio fazer uma visita, InuYasha... – Kikyou forçou um sorriso no rosto, tentando parecer calma. – Ele é meu amigo e ainda não conhecia...

– Se já viu tudo, – InuYasha falou estreitando os olhos – pode ir embora.

– É sempre um prazer encontrar você também, InuYasha. – Naraku levantou calmamente do sofá – Suas habilidades em tratar os amigos melhorou tanto...

– Que bom que ficou surpreso. – InuYasha falou revirando os olhos – Acho que consegue achar a saída sozinho.

– InuYasha!

– Está tudo bem, Kikyou. – Naraku sorriu ao se aproximar para se despedir da garota. – Estou acostumado com as demonstrações de gentileza dele.

– Mas, não é certo... – Kikyou parou de falar ao ver Naraku se inclinar em sua direção.

– Tenho outras coisas para fazer mesmo... – Ele baixou o tom de voz para completar. – Não esqueça o que eu disse.

– Saia de perto dela!

– Fique calmo... – Naraku sorriu para a garota antes de se afastar em direção a porta – Eu só estava me despedindo.

– Sinta–se livre para não voltar! – InuYasha falou antes que a porta se fechasse, deu um passo em direção a porta ao ouvir a risada de desdém do outro rapaz.

– Yamete, InuYasha.

– Por que você o convidou?

– Você acha que pode mandar em quem deve ser meu amigo?

– Seu gosto para amigos é péssimo!

– O seu não é muito diferente!

– Eu... – Ele olhou para a garota a sua frente e desistiu de continuar – Não quero discutir agora.

– E a que se deve esse milagre? – Kikyou perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Vou viajar amanhã pela manhã... – InuYasha falou se afastando em direção a escada – Não quero deixar você sozinha e irritada...

– Sozinha... – Ela repetiu devagar – Estou cansada de ficar sozinha... – sentiu os olhos arderem com as lágrimas que não queria derramar e olhou para o vaso de planta ao lado da janela. Kikyou olhou para a escada para se certificar que InuYasha já tinha terminado de subir, pegou o telefone na mesa ao lado do sofá e discou e assim que a pessoa atendeu perguntou em voz baixa – Quanto eu tenho que colocar no chá dele?

_And all you wanted was somebody who cared._

**(E tudo o que você queria era alguém que se importasse)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

# Ring Ring #

InuYasha ouviu um muito distante interromper seus sonhos, tentou abrir os olhos, mas eles pareciam pesados demais.

# Ring Ring #

O som irritante continuou e praguejando ele estendeu o braço e pegou o telefone.

– Moshi moshi – Ele falou, a voz mole de sono.

– Por que você ainda está em casa dormindo e não aqui como deveria? – Kagome falou parecendo irritada.

– Do que você... está falando?

– Você deveria estar aqui há mais de uma hora atrás.

– Eu tenho que estar ai as sete, não é?

– Hai... – Kagome girou os olhos antes de completar impaciente – E são exatamente oito e dezessete.

– Nani? – InuYasha sentou na cama e olhou para o relógio – Eu nunca me atraso. – passou a mão pelos cabelos – Não sei...

– Vá se arrumar. – Ela o cortou impaciente – Vou pedir a alguém para que vá buscá–lo. – Kagome desligou o telefone sem lhe dar chance de responder.

InuYasha colocou o telefone no gancho e levantou da cama de um pulo, pegou algumas roupas no armário e correu para o banheiro para tomar um banho rápido e se trocar. Quando voltou para o quarto, olhou para a garota adormecida na cama antes de pegar a mala e deixar o quarto silenciosamente para não acordá–la, não queria ver a dor nos olhos dela novamente.

_If you want to ((If you want to)) I can save you (woah)  
I can take you away from here. ((I can take you away))  
So lonely inside, so busy out there.  
__And all you wanted was somebody who cares._

**(Se você quiser ((Se você quiser)) Eu posso te salvar (woah)**

**Eu posso levá–lo embora daqui. ((Eu posso levá–lo embora))**

**Tão solitário por dentro, tão ocupado por fora**

**E tudo que você queria era alguém que se importasse)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kikyou esperou ouvir o som da porta de entrada se fechando antes de levantar da cama, caminhou lentamente até a janela e olhou para a rua por uma fresta da cortina.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a boca para abafar um soluço ao ver um carro parar em frente à casa e InuYasha olhar para cima antes de entrar no carro e partir. Kikyou encostou–se a parede e deixou–se deslizar até estar sentada no chão, abraçou os joelhos enquanto sentia algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos.

– Perdoe–me, InuYasha... – Ela falou baixinho – Mas, eu não quero mais ficar sozinha...

_Please can you tell me, so I can finally see,  
Where you go when you're gone?_

**(Por favor, você pode me dizer, para que eu possa finalmente entender.**

**Aonde você vai quando não está aqui?)**

* * *

**************N.A. – Oi minna **

**************Eu sei que tinha prometido capítulos das outras fics, mas tive uns probleminhas.**

**************Meu querido pc estava com um vírus e tive que mandar formatá-lo novamente --"**

**************Isso me deixou muito feliz ¬¬ , por sorte eu não perdi muita coisa DESSA VEZ, mas foi o bastante para me atrasar já que fiquei sem pc por alguns dias.**

**************Então, com um pouco de sorte talvez eu termine os outros capítulos no fim de semana.**

**************Arigatou**** pelas reviews: Lally, Iza, Polly ( vc sabe que não deu. Por favor não diga meu nome inteiro O.o ), Lily, Carol Nirino, Suu-chan, Lara Gallas( não jogue praga nenhuma em mim O.O"... meu pc ter problemas já foi o suficiente --") , Camis, Kagome-chan, Hito-chan ( o fim deles está mais próximo do que você pensa XD), Letícia ( ainda não sei responder isso "), Jenny-Ci ( espero que não tenha mais preguiça.) , Serenite, Rei Higurashi ( Ah, então encontrei a culpada! Você jogou praga no meu pc para que eu demorasse para atualizar a fic! XD), Akemi, Tayla-chan ( eu não sou tão malvada assim :P), Juli-chan (pode sim ), Tickle-chan, Dani ( as músicas e cantoras estão no meu profile), Shampoo-chan ( no próximo capítulo, prometo. Guarde a Chiiki-chan onegai O.O"), Marina ( os planos dele são complicados ou talvez nem tanto... vocês logo vão saber)**

**************Kissus**** e ja ne,**

**************Naru**


	6. Leap of Faith

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música** – Leap of faith (Michelle Branch)

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

_One less call to answer,  
feeling full of despair,  
don't think I can get through it,  
just one last prayer. _

**(Mais uma ligação para responder,**

**sentindo–me desesperada**

**Não pense que eu posso superar isso**

**Apenas uma última oração)**

Kagome tentava continuar sentada no fundo do ônibus, tentando não se aproximar de InuYasha. Ela estava irritada demais com ele para conseguir falar algo coerente. Todos pareciam irritados, e tinham se sentado o mais longe possível do rapaz. _'Como ele pode ser tão irresponsável quanto aos compromissos?' _A garota pensou enquanto olhava para a figura adormecida de InuYasha. Estavam apenas na metade da viagem e ela já não agüentava mais ficar ali dentro, estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil trabalhar ao lado dele._ 'É tão doloroso não poder dizer o que sinto' _. Kagome fechou os olhos pensando que talvez se dormisse o tempo passasse mais rápido, voltou a abri–los quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e viu o rosto sorridente de Sangô a sua frente.

– Posso sentar aqui, Kagome–chan? – Sangô perguntou, sentou–se ao lado da amiga quando esta confirmou com um aceno. – Eu só queria um pouco de paz... Aquele hentai... Não para de tentar me convencer a sair com ele...

– E por que você não aceita de uma vez? – Kagome perguntou sorrindo pela primeira vez naquele dia – Eu sei que você gosta dele.

– Não fale isso. – Sangô falou olhando para onde Miroku estava sentado – Se ele a ouvir não vou ter mais paz.

– Você tem alguma no momento?

– Mais do que terei se ele descobrir o que sinto. – Sangô deixou que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios.

– E se ele encontrar outra garota? – Kagome perguntou sem conseguir esconder completamente o tom triste – E se você não tiver a mais a chance de dizer o que sente?

– Então ele não era meu desde o inicio... – Sangô parou de sorrir e olhou para a garota a seu lado compreendendo as palavras quando viu a tristeza nos olhos azuis – Não foi isso o que eu queria dizer...

– Foi sim e eu entendo. – Kagome deu um sorriso triste e olhou para a InuYasha dormindo sem parecer se importar com nada a sua volta – Ele não é meu.

– Você não sabe o que ainda pode acontecer...

– Ele ama Kikyou. – Kagome falou baixinho – É mais fácil ele deixar a banda do que se separar dela.

– Acha que ele faria isso novamente?

– Novamente?

– Hai, ele já–

– Posso ficar aqui com vocês? – Miroku falou aproximando–se das duas garotas.

– Iie! – As duas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

– Mas, Sesshoumaru está lendo e não quer falar comigo...

– Vá ficar com InuYasha. – Sangô falou sem olhar para ele.

– Eu tentei, mas ele não acorda.

– Tente de novo.

– Mas–

– Como assim ele não acorda? – Kagome perguntou levantando de seu lugar – Ele dormiu até mais tarde... – Ela passou por Sangô quase derrubando Miroku que não se afastou –... Não devia estar com sono agora.

– Deixe o inútil dormir – Sesshoumaru falou sem desviar os olhos do livro quando Kagome passou por ele – Ao menos assim ele não atrapalha ninguém.

– Não pedi sua opinião. – Kagome se aproximou de InuYasha e colocando a mão em seu ombro o chamou algumas vezes, sem conseguir resposta. Ela agachou ao lado dele e chamou mais alto, dessa vez ele resmungou algo incompreensível o que só a deixou mais preocupada – Tem algo errado com ele.

– Não precisa se preocupar... – Sesshoumaru fechou o livro deixando–o no banco e se aproximou do irmão com um suspiro – Deve ter ficado acordado discutindo com... Kikyou de novo – Ele colocou a mão no ombro do irmão e o chacoalhou – Acorde, InuYasha... Não quero ter que agüentar um ataque dessa garota só porque você é estúpido demais.

– Nani? – InuYasha abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou a sua volta confuso – Onde... Ah sim... A viagem...

– O que há de errado com você, Baka?

– Nada... – o rapaz respondeu voltando a fechar os olhos. Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e voltou para seu lugar.

– Por que não foi dormir mais cedo ontem? – Kagome falou irritada consigo mesmo por ter se preocupado a toa.

– Eu fui dormir cedo ontem... – Ele respondeu, a voz mole de sono, sentiu a mão dela apertando seu braço – Mas, estou realmente cansado...

– Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem? – Ela falou sentando na cadeira ao lado dele e colocando a mão em sua testa, a temperatura parecia normal. – Sente mais alguma coisa?

– Iie... – InuYasha abriu os olhos ao sentir a mão em sua testa – Estamos chegando?

– Ainda não... – Kagome corou ao ver os olhos dourados se fixarem em seu rosto,

Retirou a mão depressa – Estamos apenas na metade do caminho...

– Vou estar bem quando chegarmos lá. – InuYasha forçou um sorriso voltando a fechar os olhos – Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Kagome.

– Se você diz – A garota levantou sentindo o rosto corar – Chamo você quando chegarmos.

– Arigatou...

_And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there,  
right there._

**(E é uma virada no destino,**

**Quando você acredita que existe alguém lá fora,**

**É uma virada de destino quando se acredita que alguém se importa, oh,**

**E quando eu chamar por você,**

**Você estará lá,**

**Estará lá)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome estendeu uma das chaves para Sesshoumaru e apontou para porta do lado direito do corredor.

– Sangô ficará comigo e vocês três ficam no quarto ao lado. – Ela abriu a porta e deixou que a amiga entrasse enquanto terminava de falar – Vamos sair daqui às dezenove horas, então vocês têm tempo suficiente para descansar.

– Era só dizer a horas tínhamos que sair... – Sesshoumaru se afastou até a próxima porta e a abriu se afastou permitindo que Miroku entrasse na frente –Ainda não ficamos completamente estúpidos. – Completou antes de entrar, deixando o irmão do lado de fora – Ainda sabemos o que fazer.

– Por que eu ainda tento? – Kagome suspirou, olhou para InuYasha antes de entrar – Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem?

– Claro... – Ele sorriu para a garota – Estarei pronto na hora combinada, não precisa se preocupar comigo. – Completou antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Kagome olhou para a porta fechada e suspirou antes de entrar no próprio quarto_ 'Pelo menos não há como ele se atrasar dessa vez'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

–Você tem certeza de que colocou o suficiente? – Naraku perguntou andando de um lado para o outro da sala.

– Eu coloquei exatamente o que você me disse... – Kikyou respondeu sem levantar os olhos – Mas, aquela garota ligou e ele acordou...

– Você devia ter desligado o telefone da tomada!

– Iie... Ele descobriria... – A garota falou sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma na voz – Eu não quero que ele descubra... Ele nunca vai me perdoar se...

– Você é uma tola! – Naraku se virou para a garota quase gritando, o que a fez levantar os olhos para encontrar os dele – Você se preocupa tanto com aquele cretino enquanto ele a trai com aquela garota!

– InuYasha nunca me trairia e você não vai me convencer do contrário! – Ela levantou do sofá e caminhou até a janela – Pare de dizer essas coisas horríveis... Você deveria me apoiar...

– É exatamente isso o que estou fazendo... – O rapaz olhou rapidamente para a garota que estava de costas para ele antes de fechar os olhos e respirar fundo tentando se controlar _'Não posso me arriscar a perdê–la agora...'_ Voltou a abri–los percebendo como ela parecia transtornada _'Na verdade...'_ um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios enquanto se aproximava dela Ela pode ser tudo o que vou conseguir colocou a mão no ombro de Kikyou e tentou manter a voz baixa – O que preciso fazer para que você entenda que tudo o que quero é o seu bem?

– Pare de dizer que ele está me traindo! – Ela falou irritada se virando para ele.

– Você não entende, Kikyou... – Naraku tocou o rosto dela e sorriu – Eu gosto tanto de você...

– Você o que? – Ela arregalou os olhos dando um passo para trás, mas ele segurou seu braço impedindo–a de se afastar.

– Eu sempre te amei... Mas, eu sempre soube que você não sentia o mesmo por mim e parecia feliz com aquele inútil, mas... – O sorriso aumentou quando a viu baixar os olhos _'É sempre tão fácil enganá–la...'_ –... Agora ele a está traindo...

– Dame! – Kikyou soltou–se dele, conseguindo se afastar. – Ele não–

– Eu posso provar o que eu estou dizendo.

– Iie... – Kikyou balançou a cabeça, sua voz não passando de um sussurro, enquanto se afastava dele – Você está mentindo...

– Se eu lhe trouxer provas de que estou falando a verdade... – Naraku falou sem tentar se aproximar da garota novamente –... Você me daria uma chance?

– Ele não está me traindo...

– Se eu lhe provar... Você deixaria InuYasha?

– Ele nunca me trairia.

– Se realmente pensa assim... – Naraku revirou os olhos começando a ficar impaciente, normalmente era mais fácil convencê–la a fazer algo – Deveria aceitar minha proposta.

– E por que eu deveria fazer isso?

– Porque não tem nada a perder... – Naraku falou mais animado ao perceber que ela estava começando a ceder –... Se eu realmente estiver mentindo, nunca vou conseguir provas de que InuYasha está te traindo... Certo?

– Você nunca vai conseguir provar isso. – Kikyou falou se virando para ele.

– Então... Temos um acordo?

– Eu... – Kikyou baixou a cabeça pela primeira vez se arrependendo de ter deixado o rapaz se aproximar dela, tudo o que queria era se livrar dele – Hai. – Ela falou sem levantar a cabeça _'Ele nunca vai conseguir provar nada... InuYasha é _meu'. Ouviu os passos dele se afastando e se deixou cair de joelhos, os olhos queimando novamente com as lágrimas que ela não queria derramar – Eu queria tanto que você estivesse comigo, InuYasha...

_Searching for the answer,  
nobody seems to care,  
Oh how I wish that you were here,  
beside me,  
to wipe away my tears._

**(Procurando por respostas,**

**Ninguém parece se importar,**

**Oh como eu queria que você estivesse aqui,**

**Ao meu lado,**

**Para enxugar minhas lágrimas)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– O que está fazendo, Inu? – Miroku falou saindo do quarto e vendo o amigo sentar na cadeira ao lado do telefone.

– Vou ligar para Kikyou antes de sairmos.

– Ligue quando voltarmos – Sesshoumaru falou impaciente caminhando para a porta – Temos que sair agora.

– Mas, só vai levar um minuto. – O rapaz falou tirando o fone do gancho no momento que alguém bateu na porta antes de entrar.

– Espero que estejam prontos. – Sangô falou ao abrir a porta – Kagome pediu que eu viesse chamá–los.

– Faça isso depois, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru falou antes de deixar o quarto, seguido por Miroku.

InuYasha lançou um último olhar para o telefone em suas mãos antes de colocá–lo no gancho novamente com um suspiro e levantar para deixar o quarto _'Posso fazer isso depois'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

O caminho de volta para o hotel foi feito em silencio. Aquela tinha sido a maior apresentação que já tinham feito. Miroku calou–se depois que Sangô ameaçara fazê–lo ficar quieto. Kagome olhou para eles e resolveu esperar que todos estivessem dentro do elevador para falar.

– Tem uma sessão de fotos amanhã à tarde. – Kagome anunciou assim que as portas se fecharam – Eu agradeceria se vocês não resolvessem sair ou ficassem acordados até muito tarde.

– Eu não pretendo ir a lugar algum. – Sesshoumaru falou dando de ombros

– Eu só quero deitar e dormir. – InuYasha cruzou os braços e encostou–se na parte de trás do elevador.

– Mas, e se–

– Vá dormir, Miroku! – Sangô reclamou, virando de costas para o rapaz.

– Eu nem falei nada ainda. – Miroku defendeu–se, observando as portas do elevador se abrirem.

– Não preciso ouvir para saber o que você tem em mente... – A garota retrucou, saindo do elevador sem olhar para ele –... Está pensando em sair para procurar garotas que acreditem em suas cantadas baratas.

– Na verdade. – Miroku saiu do elevador atrás dela – eu estava pensando em convidá–la para sair comigo.

– Não sou uma das garotas que acredita no que você diz, Miroku. – A garota cortou–o, abrindo a porta do quarto querendo se afastar dele o mais rápido possível.

– Não preciso mentir para você, Sangô.

Kagome e os outros dois rapazes pararam olhando para Miroku sem esconder o choque.

– O que... – Sangô se virou para olhar para ele – O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Eu nunca minto para você, Sangô. – Ele sorriu olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos.

– Já não era sem tempo... – Sesshoumaru falou passando pelo casal para abrir a porta.

– Tem uma vista muito bonita da nossa sacada. – InuYasha segurou a mão de Kagome e a puxou para dentro do quarto.

– Mas, é a mesma do meu... – Kagome parou de falar quando o viu revirar os olhos e indicar o casal para do no corredor – Ah sim... Vocês conseguem ver a praia daqui? – Ela perguntou enquanto era puxada para dentro do quarto e via a porta se fechando.

–Você é tão lenta. – InuYasha falou brincando.

– E você cria desculpas estúpidas demais. – Kagome sorriu – Acha que eles vão se acertar?

– Quem sabe? – InuYasha caminhou até o sofá – E então o que podemos fazer para passar o tempo?

– Qualquer coisa que não faça barulho – Sesshoumaru falou entrando em um dos quartos – Jogo os dois pela janela se me acordarem. – Ele completou antes de fechar a porta.

– Eu sempre pergunto a mim mesma... – Kagome comentou em voz baixa enquanto sentava no sofá, a bolsa escorregou de seu ombro –... O que as fãs vêem nele...

– Concordo... – InuYasha sorriu antes de completar – Todas deviam olhar apenas para mim... Miroku é um safado e Sesshoumaru... – Ele olhou para porta antes de voltar os olhos para a garota a seu lado e piscar –...Bem, você entende...

Os dois riram juntos até que Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e lançou um olhar ameaçador a eles antes de voltar a fechar a porta do quarto.

– Bem, acho que só nos resta ficar em silencio olhando para as paredes.

– Ou podemos ver Tv. – InuYasha pegou o controle remoto na mesa ao lado e ligou o aparelho.

– Mas... Você precisa dormir e eu voltar ao meu quarto...

– Quer mesmo se arriscar a sair e interromper os pombinhos?

– Quanto tempo você acha que eles vão ficar lá? – Kagome olhou para a porta indecisa quanto ao que fazer.

– Quem sabe? – Ele deu de ombros enquanto procurava algo para ver – Miroku já teria entrado aqui se Sangô tivesse acertado ele como sempre...

– Mas, e se ela aceitou sair com ele e eu estou aqui dentro com você à toa?

InuYasha desviou os olhos da Tv olhando para a garota, jogou o controle ao lado dela sobre o sofá antes de levantar.

– Não sabia que minha presença era tão desagradável para você a ponto de considerar que ficar comigo à toa!

– Nani? – Ela se virou depressa a tempo de vê–lo abrir a porta do quarto. – Matte, InuYasha... Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer...

– Boa noite. – InuYasha falou antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta sem esperar resposta.

Kagome se encolheu no sofá abraçando os joelhos. Depois de instantes, sentiu a bolsa vibrar a seu lado e pegou o celular, olhou para o visor e deixou que ele caísse de sua mão ao reconhecer o número _'Não quero lidar com ele agora'_. Ela olhou para a Tv por alguns minutos até que sentiu os olhos pesados e acabou adormecendo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

InuYasha acordou duas horas depois com o som da porta da frente se abrindo e pensou que Kagome tinha resolvido voltar para seu quarto. Levantou da cama ao ouvir o som da televisão _'Ela não deixaria Tv ligada'_, aproximou–se do sofá para ver a garota adormecida no sofá, ainda meio sentada. _'Baka, não vai conseguir se mover pela manhã'_

Ele deu a volta no sofá e a pegou no colo o mais cuidadosamente possível, a levou para seu quarto e a deitou em sua cama, puxando a colcha em cima do corpo feminino antes de sair do quarto. Abriu a porta do local destinado a Miroku e viu a cama vazia, voltou para a sala para desligar a Tv e resolveu a passar a noite na cama do amigo. Tropeçou em algo quando se afastava do sofá e quando pegou o celular de Kagome do chão, o sentiu vibrar em sua mão, olhou para o visor e praguejou ao reconhecer o número. Sem pensar duas vezes, atendeu.

– Pare de ligar para, Kagome seu maldito–

– Por essa eu não esperava... – Naraku riu do outro lado da linha e InuYasha apertou o aparelho mais forte. – Sua namorada acharia muito interessante se eu contasse que você atendeu o celular de Kagome no meio da noite...

– Deixe Kikyou fora disso e pare–

– Perda de tempo, aquela idiota nunca acreditaria em mim.

– Pare de ligar para Kagome ou–

– Isso é uma ameaça? – Naraku perguntou sarcástico – Mas, acho que você tem razão... Telefones são tão impessoais...

– Naraku...

– Talvez eu deva fazer uma visita.

– Não se atreva!

– Guarde suas palavras para quando eu estiver na cama dela.

– Vá para o inferno! – InuYasha falou, mas sua resposta foi o telefone sendo desligado. Ele teve que se controlar para não jogar o aparelho pela janela _'Kagome não ficaria nem um pouco feliz se descobrisse que destruí seu celular' _Com esse pensamento, ele colocou o celular sobre a mesa ao lado do sofá e se dirigiu para o quarto de Miroku mesmo duvidando que fosse conseguir dormir agora.

_And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there,  
right there. _

**(E é uma virada no destino,**

**Quando você acredita que existe alguém lá fora,**

**É uma virada de destino quando se acredita que alguém se importa, oh,**

**E quando eu chamar por você,**

**Você estará lá,**

**Estará lá)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Oi, Inu? – Miroku chacoalhou o amigo pelo ombro até que o viu abrir os olhos e olhar em sua direção ameaçadoramente. Ele se afastou da cama antes de perguntar – Por que está dormindo na minha cama?

– Porque Kagome esta na minha. – InuYasha fechou os olhos antes de puxar a colcha – O que está fazendo aqui?

– Esse é o meu quarto... – Miroku falou devagar, viu o outro rapaz olhar para ele desconfiado e esfregou o rosto enquanto um sorriso aparecia em seus lábios – Sangô me expulsou do quarto dela...

– O que você fez dessa vez?

– Nada... – Miroku baixou a cabeça ao ver InuYasha levantar uma sobrancelha suspirou antes de continuar –... Diferente do normal...

– Por que será que não estou surpreso com isso? – InuYasha virou de costas para o outro rapaz e fechou os olhos – Talvez porque eu já soubesse que você não seria capaz de agir como uma pessoa normal.

– Não pude evitar... – Miroku falou sentando na beirada da cama – Ela é tão linda...

– Você diz isso de todas as garotas que–– – InuYasha abriu os olhos ao sentir Miroku deitar a seu lado – O que diabo pensa que está fazendo?

– Deitando... Estou com sono...

– Vá dormir na sala!

– Mas, esse é MEU quarto. – Miroku falou fechando os olhos – E a cama é grande o suficiente para nós dois.

– O quarto inteiro não é o suficiente para nós dois! – InuYasha levantou de um pulo levando a colcha junto – Prefiro dormir no sofá.

– Bons sonhos. – Miroku falou sem prestar atenção no que o amigo tinha dito.

– Espero que você sonhe com Sesshoumaru! – InuYasha saiu do quarto batendo a porta sem se importar se acordaria alguém. Ele caminhou até o sofá e deitou da melhor maneira possível, suspirou antes de pegar o controle e ligar a Tv. – Maldita noite!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome estremeceu ao ouvir a porta do quarto ao lado batendo, colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça enquanto tentava imaginar por que Sangô estaria tão nervosa a ponto de fazer isso. O perfume conhecido que sentiu ao fazer isso terminou de despertá–la e a garota sentou na cama olhando em volta.

– Eu dormi no sofá... – Ela parou de falar ao ver à roupa que InuYasha tinha usado naquela noite estendida na cadeira ao lado da porta – Ele me colocou na cama... Talvez não esteja bravo comigo. – Kagome parou de falar ao ouvir passos na sala e InuYasha resmungando, sorriu antes de levantar e lentamente abrir a porta do quarto. A garota pulou ao ouvir a voz dele.

– O que quer agora? – InuYasha falou sem se virar – Eu não vou dormir com você, Miroku.

– Nani?

– Kagome? – Ele sentou de um pulo e acabou derrubando o controle no chão.

– Por que você dormiria com Miroku? – Ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava do sofá. – Vocês dois... – Ela parou de falar e arregalou os olhos.

– Nós dois? – InuYasha perguntou enquanto tentava entender o que ela estava pensando. – Iie!

– Vou entender se vocês–

– Não é nada disso... – InuYasha se apressou a explicar – Ele brigou com Sangô e voltou para cá e eu estava dormindo na cama dele porque coloquei você na minha e ai ele deitou do meu lado, mas eu levantei.

– Entendo... – Kagome falou olhando para o rapaz desconfiada.

– É verdade! – Ele levantou do sofá tentando se aproximar dela – A culpa é sua por estar dormindo no meu quarto.

– Claro que sou a culpada... – Kagome se inclinou sobre as costas do sofá para pegar a bolsa – Vá dormir em sua cama, já que Miroku está aqui eu posso voltar para o meu quarto. – Ela se virou caminhando em direção a porta.

– Mas, e estava dizendo a verdade... Eu e Miroku não temos nada...

– Se você diz. – Kagome abriu a porta e completou antes de sair – Bons sonhos.

– Mas, eu não–– – Ele parou de falar ao ver aporta se fechando.

– Nem eu acreditei em você, InuYasha.

O rapaz se virou para encarar o irmão com raiva pelo comentário, mas achou melhor não falar nada enquanto caminhava para o próprio quarto.

– Vá para o inferno!

– Não essa noite, irmãozinho.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome revirou os olhos ao ver Sangô se afastar de Miroku com um olhar mortal pela centésima vez no pequeno espaço de duas horas. A sessão de fotos deveria estar no final, mas com o casal brigando a todo o momento, não estavam nem na metade. Ela suspirou ao ver Sesshoumaru olhar em sua direção, sabendo que seria o alvo para mais uma explosão... _'Maldito dia!'_

– Por quanto tempo vamos ter que continuar a fazer isso, Kagome?

– Até que eu esteja satisfeita! – a fotografa falou. Kagome sorriu internamente por não precisar responder aquilo.

– Não acho que tenha falado com você, garotinha. – Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar frio para a garota que nem piscou.

– Se sou eu quem está fazendo o trabalho... – A garota sorriu sarcástica – Não acha que eu seja a pessoa a quem deveria fazer essa pergunta, Sr. Sabe–tudo?

– Apenas se eu quisesse falar com você. – Sesshoumaru olhou para a garota de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros que o encarava sem demonstrar o mínimo receio. Poucas eram as pessoas que não demonstravam apreensão perto dele. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso antes de desviar os olhos para Kagome – Quanto tempo até–

– Quando Rin achar que as fotos ficaram satisfatórias. – Kagome pegou o celular de dentro da bolsa e o atendeu sem olhar quem era – Um momento... Eu tenho que atender isso, continuem – Ela virou saindo da salão – Sumimasen, pode falar agora.

– Parece que eu estou no comando agora. – Rin sorriu voltando a posicionar a câmera – E eu digo que vamos demorar muito...

– Talvez o problema não seja conosco e sim sua incompetência em tirar fotos decentes.

– Eu digo que o problema é você... – A garota baixou a câmera novamente e o olhou de cima a baixo – Não é fotogênico.

– Ora, sua–

– PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ... – Sangô se virou para Miroku, os olhos brilhando de raiva – SAIA.DE.PERTO.DE.MIM! – Ela acabou de falar e o empurrou para cima de InuYasha e os dois acabaram no chão. A garota olhou para os dois rapazes no chão e arregalou os olhos antes de sair correndo do salão do hotel quase derrubando Kagome que estava entrando.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – Kagome falou terminando de entrar no salão, olhou para InuYasha que tentava empurrar Miroku para o lado e levantar – Vocês podiam ao menos ter a decência de não fazer isso em público.

– Eles são um casal? – Rin perguntou, começou a rir quando viu o olhar indignado que InuYasha lançou em sua direção enquanto levantava. – Acho que isso é um NÃO.

– Meu irmão caçula tem vários hábitos estranhos... – Sesshoumaru falou tentando manter a expressão fria de sempre –... Mas gostar de homens não é um deles... Ao menos não um que eu saiba...

– Calem a boca, todos vocês! – InuYasha falou arrumando a roupa – E você... – Ele apontou para Miroku que ainda não tinha conseguido levantar do chão – De agora em diante fique ao menos três metros longe de mim!

– Mas, eu não tive culpa... Sangô–

– TRÊS metros, Miroku!

– Como se eu quisesse ficar perto de você... – Miroku falou finalmente levantando.

– Eu vou buscar Sangô... – Kagome deu meia volta saindo novamente – Tentem se comportar como adultos... Não quero perder Rin.

– Eu não me importaria de ter alguém que ao menos parecesse ter experiência. – Sesshoumaru falou olhando para a fotografa.

– Que pena que nem todos os desejos se tornam realidade... – Rin falou sarcástica – E, só para sua informação... Aposto como tenho mais experiência como fotografa do que você como músico.

– Devo ficar impressionado com isso?

– Iie... – Rin sorriu enquanto voltava a posicionar a câmera – Deve calar a boca e começar a demonstrar um pouco de respeito pelos outros. – Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos o que fez com que o sorriso nos lábios dela aumentasse. – Agora, se vocês puderem ficar próximos sem tentarem se matar... Eu gostaria de tirar uma foto apenas dos rapazes...

_Waiting for the answer,  
remembering times we would share,  
somehow I feel you here beside me,  
even though your not there._

**(Esperando pela resposta.**

**Lembrando dos momentos que partilhamos,**

**De algum modo eu sinto você ao meu lado,**

**Mesmo que você não esteja)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome encontrou Sangô esperando o elevador, colocou a mão em seu ombro e viu a garota pular assustada.

– Fique calma, Sangô–chan... – Kagome sorriu e a outra garota relaxou ao reconhecer a amiga. – Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

– Nada aconteceu.

– Por que fugiu de Miroku? – Kagome levantou uma sobrancelha – Normalmente você bate e o xinga, mas nunca vi––

– Não fugi do Hentai. – Sangô a interrompeu baixando a cabeça – Eu... Você não viu o que eu fiz? – Ela perguntou em fio de voz, ainda sem conseguir encarar a amiga – Eu gritei com ele na frente de Rin–sama e... O joguei em cima de InuYasha...

– Não se preocupe com isso... – Kagome pegou a mão da garota e começou a puxá–la de volta para o salão – Se servir de consolo, acho que Rin está a ponto de fazer o mesmo com Sesshoumaru.

– Ele tentou agarrá–la? – Sangô parou de andar e arregalou os olhos – Mas, ele–

– Não é nada disso... – Kagome sorriu e puxou a amiga novamente para que ela continuasse a caminhar – Apenas está fazendo aqueles comentários tão gentis como sempre.

– Entendi. – Sangô deu um pequeno sorriso – Acha que ela vai bater nele?

– O mais provável é que ela o cegue com o flash...

– Então, vamos voltar logo... Não quero perder isso!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Você fica no meio Sesshoumaru. Sangô ficará entre você e InuYasha... – Rin comandou. – Miroku fica do lado esquerdo–

– Ele tem mesmo que ficar do meu lado? – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, suspirando.

– Hai! – Rin falou revirando os olhos – Ninguém quer ficar perto dele.

– E por que eu sou obrigado a ficar? – Ele retrucou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

– Porque eu estou mandando! – Rin falou exasperada – Apenas fiquem onde eu disse!

Kagome baixou a cabeça para esconder o riso, fez um sinal para que continuassem enquanto saia do salão para atender ao celular.

– Moshi Moshi? – Ela atendeu tentando conter o riso.

– Que bom que finalmente resolveu falar comigo, Kagome.

– Você ainda não desistiu? – Ela falou girando os olhos – Eu não–

– Pensei que seria interessante fazer uma visitinha a minha querida amiga.

– Eu não sou nada sua e não venha até aqui.

– Bem, sempre posso fazer com que você mude de idéia quanto a ser minha e... – Kagome se virou quando sentiu alguém colocar a mão em seu ombro, arregalou os olhos enquanto o aparelho escapava de suas mãos. Naraku sorriu pegando o celular antes que ele atingisse o chão – Eu já estou aqui.

– Por que não pode procurar outra pessoa para atormentar? – Ela falou arrancando o aparelho das mãos dele enquanto dava um passo para trás.

– Suas palavras me ferem... – Naraku sorriu segurando–a pelo braço, impedindo–a de se afastar –... Depois de eu ter tido todo esse trabalho vindo até aqui...

– Eu não disse que você podia vir.

– Porque ignorou minhas ligações. – Naraku sorriu enquanto a puxava para perto de seu corpo – Falei com InuYasha durante a noite... Sorte sua eu não ser ciumento.

– Afaste–se de mim! – Kagome colocou as mãos no peito dele tentando mantê–lo afastado.

– Tenho esperado por isso há tanto tempo... – Ele apertou mais o braço dela e sorriu quando a ouviu gemer de dor –... Por que acha que devo fazer is– – Naraku parou de falar quando alguém o puxou pelo colarinho afastando–o da garota.

– Eu disse para se afastar dela seu cretino. – InuYasha falou, acertando um soco no rosto do outro rapaz que caiu no chão – Mas, você nunca ouve, não é? – Ele avançou para cima de Naraku, mas parou quando sentiu uma mão em seu braço, olhou para a garota a seu lado.

– Deixe–o, InuYasha – Kagome falou passando a mão sobre o braço dolorido – Não aconteceu nada.

– Porque eu apareci, ele ia–

– Eu sei qual era a intenção dele. – Ela baixou a cabeça apertando o braço dele – Tenho certeza e que ele não vai mais tentar nada comigo.

– Ainda não acabou... – Naraku passou a mão nos lábios, limpando o sangue que escorria do corte. Sorriu levantando a cabeça para observar os dois entrando pela porta que Kagome tinha acabado de sair – Isso foi apenas o começo, InuYasha...

_And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there–_

**(E é uma virada no destino,**

**Quando você acredita que existe alguém lá fora,**

**É uma virada de destino quando se acredita que alguém se importa, oh,**

**E quando eu chamar por você,**

**Você estará lá)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Não fique perto de mim, Hentai!

– Mas, Sangô...

– Sangô–sama para você, Hentai!

– Mas, eu pensei que ontem–

– Pensou errado!

– Calem a boca os dois antes que eu os obrigue a– – Sesshoumaru parou de falar quando a porta se abriu novamente, ele se virou para a porta irritado – Quer decidir se vai ficar dentro ou fora, InuYasha?

– Kagome–san... O que aconteceu com você? – Rin falou preocupada chamando a atenção dos outros para o casal que entrava.

– Nada sério. – Kagome deu um sorriso fraco batendo na mão de InuYasha que tentava tirar seu casaco – Pode me dizer o que acha que está fazendo?

– Tirando sua blusa. – Ele falou afastando a mão dela para continuar sua tarefa.

– Dame! – Kagome falou tentando segurar o casaco no lugar.

– Ele machucou seu braço... – InuYasha girou os olhos – Deixe ser teimosa e me deixe ver se precisamos levá–la ao médico.

– Não há nada errado com meu braço a não ser você tentando arrancá–lo fora! – Kagome reclamou, afastando–se dele alguns passos.

– Ou você deixa que eu veja seu braço... – InuYasha estreitou os olhos – Ou ligo para o velho e conto o que aconteceu lá fora.

– Deixe meu avô fora disso!

– Deixe–me examinar seu braço. – Ele falou com um sorriso.

– Volte para seu lugar para Rin terminar as fotos! – Kagome respondeu, olhando para os olhos dourados na esperança de que ele a obedecesse. InuYasha apenas cruzou os braços levantando uma sobrancelha. A garota revirou os olhos e se aproximou dele retirando o casaco – Você é tão teimoso e autoritário.

– Arigatou. – InuYasha sorriu tocando o braço dela, preocupando–se quando ela se encolheu de dor.

– Não foi um elogio, baka. – Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso ao olhar para o rosto dele – Viu? Não há nada errado com meu braço...

– Claro que não... – InuYasha retrucou sarcástico enquanto puxava o casaco sobre o ombro dela – Você sempre se encolhe quando alguém toca em você...

– Eu não disse que não estava doendo... – Kagome girou os olhos – Apenas que não é nada grave.

– Talvez seja melhor ir ao médico, Kagome–san – Rin olhou para a garota.

– Não é preciso.

– Ao menos coloque gelo antes que fique roxo.

– Cuide de sua vida e me deixe em paz, InuYasha!

– Sempre tão delicada... – InuYasha suspirou olhando para a fotografa – Ainda vai precisar de mim?

– Ainda faltam algumas fotos, mas acho que podemos deixar para amanhã à tarde se vocês não tiverem outro compromisso...

– Kagome?

– Não tem nada marcado amanhã.

– "timo. – InuYasha falou enquanto se aproximava de Kagome – Vejo você amanhã. – Ele colocou o braço sobre o ombro de Kagome e começou a puxá–la para fora do salão.

– Desde quando você toma decisões por aqui?

– A partir do momento que você parece incapaz de fazer algo coerente. – Ele respondeu abrindo a porta, e saindo com a garota antes de fechá–la.

– Por um momento pensei que Kagome–chan ia ganhar a discussão. – Sangô comentou olhando para a porta fechada.

– Eu nunca tive dúvidas que o teimoso arrogante conseguiria dobrá–la. – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

– Acho que vou descansar até a hora do show. – Sangô avisou caminhando para a saída.

– Acho que vou com você... – Miroku parou de andar quando viu a garota se virar lhe lançar um olhar mortal – Até o Saguão e ai decido o que fazer...

– Faça como quiser. – Ela abriu a porta e saiu tentando manter alguma distancia do rapaz, que suspirou desanimado antes de segui–la para fora.

– Você pode ir também. – Rin disse, começando a guardar suas coisas.

– Quer ajuda?

– Iie... – A garota colocou a câmera dentro da pequena maleta e se virou para ele – Qual o seu problema? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha – Pensei que não quisesse ficar perto de mim por mais tempo que necessário.

– Eu só pensei que esse material era muito pesado para uma garota tão pequena carregar...

– Essa garota pequena pode carregar suas coisas sozinha. – Ela se virou de costas para ele, continuando a guardar o material.

– Se pensa assim, não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui.

– Ja ne. – Rin falou sem se virar e completou quando ouviu a porta se abrir – Tente levantar do lado direito da cama amanhã... Não quero ter que aturar pessoas mal humoradas logo pela manhã.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos enquanto segurava a porta aberta, virou para a garota e viu que ela continuava a recolher suas coisas e guardá–las.

– Já pensou que você pode ser a causa do meu mau humor?

– Então devo dizer que deve ignorar minha presença amanhã... – Rin fechou a mala e se virou para o rapaz com um pequeno sorriso – Não deve dar importância a pessoas insignificantes como eu.

– O problema... – Sesshoumaru sorriu olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos da garota antes de completar –... É que não acho você insignificante.

– Nani? – Rin ficou olhando enquanto ele saia e a porta se fechava. Ela sorriu enquanto pegava a maleta de cima da mesa – Acho que isso vai ser interessante...

_Right there–––  
And I'll be waiting by the window for your smile to come through,  
and I'll be waiting in the darkness when I call out to you,  
and I'll remember when you told me,  
I could trust in you– _

**(Estará lá**

**Esperarei ao lado da janela que seu sorriso apareça,**

**Esperarei na escuridão quando chamar por você**

**E me lembrarei de quando você me disse,**

**Que eu podia confiar em você)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Já me trouxe contra a minha vontade até aqui, InuYasha... – Kagome saiu do elevador sentindo–se cada vez mais irritada com a situação – Pode dar meia volta e arrumar o que fazer!

– Assim que eu ver que você cuidou do seu braço.

– Acho que sou capaz de colocar gelo nele sozinha. – Kagome abriu a porta do quarto e entrou tentando fechá–lo do lado de fora.

– Se não for... – O rapaz empurrou a porta com facilidade e entrou –... Estarei aqui para ajudá–la.

– Baka!

– Teimosa. – Ele sorriu fechando a porta e caminhando até o telefone ao lado do sofá.

– O que acha que está fazendo agora? – Kagome sentou no sofá olhando–o desconfiada.

– Pedindo champanhe? – InuYasha sorriu quando a viu estreitar os olhos – Relaxe, só vou pedir gelo... Ou você tem algum escondido em sua bolsa?

– Claro que não. – Ela corou colocando a mão sobre o braço dolorido, baixou a cabeça decidindo ficar em silêncio enquanto ele falava com a recepcionista pedindo gelo. Levantou a cabeça assustada quando o viu ajoelhar a sua frente.

– Tem certeza de que não quer ir ao médico?

– Hai.

– Tire o casaco, vou procurar uma toalha para colocar o gelo. – Ele levantou dirigindo–se para o banheiro.

– Eu nunca imaginei que você seria tão autoritário... – Kagome tirou o casaco e jogou ao seu lado em cima do sofá. – É tudo o que eu precisava, saio de perto da minha família e um troglodita acha que pode mandar em mim...

– Talvez eles tenham razão em ficar de olho em você. – InuYasha respondeu voltando para a sala com uma toalha de rosto nas mãos – Eu disse para tomar providencia quanto a Naraku, não disse?

– Eu não pensei que ele chegaria a esse ponto. – Ela falou passando a mão sobre o braço machucado e estremecendo.

– Sente mais para lá. – InuYasha sentou ao lado dela, pegou o braço dela com cuidado inclinando–se para olhar melhor – Já está ficando roxo... – Ele tocou a área levemente, levantando a cabeça preocupado quando a sentiu estremecer – Está doendo?

– Não é nada... Apenas... – Kagome olhou nos olhos dele sentindo o rosto quente pela proximidade –... Acho que já pode soltar meu braço.

– Se à noite você não estiver melhor vou chamar um médico – Ele baixou o braço dela antes de soltá–lo e estreitou os olhos quando a viu abrir a boca para protestar. – Isso não está aberto a discussões... – Acariciou o rosto dela antes de completar – Parte da culpa disso acontecer é minha.

– Naraku fez isso não você.

– Mas, foi por minha culpa.

– Está bem. – Kagome sorriu antes de se afastar dele – Sei que não vai me deixar em paz enquanto não fizermos as coisas do seu modo.

– Que bom que entendeu isso.

Sangô e Miroku entraram no quarto, sendo que a garota carregava um pequeno balde com gelo.

– Acho que isso é de vocês. – Ela disse, aproximando–se do sofá e entregando o balde para InuYasha.

– Oi, Inu? – Miroku chamou fechando a porta – Você deixou a porta de nosso quarto aberta?

– Não fui até lá ainda. – Ele respondeu colocando o pano com gelo sobre o braço de Kagome, levantou a cabeça para o amigo antes de perguntar – Por que?

– A porta estava aberta quando chegamos aqui. – Sangô falou sorrindo enquanto sentava na poltrona ao lado do sofá – O Hentai não quis entrar sozinho com medo de ser atacado.

– Eu não estou com medo – Miroku estreitou os olhos – Só quis verificar.

– Provavelmente uma das arrumadeiras esqueceu de trancar a porta quando saiu... – Kagome sorriu – Não há nada a temer, Miroku.

– Eu não estava com medo.

– É claro que não. – InuYasha riu antes de perguntar – O que está fazendo aqui então?

– Ahn... Vocês não contaram o que aconteceu com Kagome–sama e eu fiquei curioso...

– Claro que foi esse o motivo – Sangô riu – Ele não ficou com medo de entrar no próprio quarto...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Naraku sorriu enquanto voltava para a sacada do outro quarto, escondeu a câmera no bolso do casaco e jogou a chave que tinha pegado de InuYasha no chão antes de abrir a porta lentamente e olhar para se certificar de que o corredor estava vazio.

– Aproveite enquanto pode, InuYasha... – Naraku abriu a porta que levava as escadas e começou a descer enquanto o sorriso em seus lábios aumentava – Logo, você não terá mais motivos para isso.

_And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there–  
It's a leap of faith,  
and I believe that you are out there,  
it's a leap of faith and I believe you truly care, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
I know you'll be right there,  
right there,  
and it's a leap of faith._

**(E é uma virada no destino,**

**Quando você acredita que existe alguém lá fora,**

**É uma virada de destino quando se acredita que alguém se importa, oh,**

**E quando eu chamar por você,**

**Você estará lá**

**É uma virada de destino**

**E eu acredito que você está lá fora,**

**É uma virada do destino e eu acredito que você realmente se importa, oh,**

**E quando eu chamar por você**

**Eu sei que você estará lá**

**Estará lá**

**E é uma virada do destino)**

* * *

_********__********__**N.A. – Oi minna,**_

_********__********__**Demorei um pouquinho a mais essa semana, mas ela foi tão corrida Mal tive tempo de sentar e digitar.**_

_********__********__**Arigatou :**** Lara Gallas ( o Kouga já apareceu, não tenho certeza se ele voltará ou não ), Iza ( Já te expliquei quanto ao beijo, fique calma que ele ainda vai acontecer), Polly ( O que eu disse quanto a falar meu nome? ¬¬), Carol Nirino, Lally, Serenite( Ela pediu desculpas por ter dado o calmante para ele), Rei Higurashi ( Fique calma. Eu sei que você não rogou praga em mim...), Dani ( Não tem pelo que se desculpar ), Jenny-Ci, Tici-chan, Akemi, Kagome-chan ( Claro que sim. Tenha paciência ), Lily, Camis, Tickle, Mel, Priscila Marvolo, Stefania, Bruna ( Rin apareceu nesse capítulo ), Leila Wood.**_

_********__********__**Espero que gostem do capítulo e me digam o que acharam **_

_********__********__**Kissus**** e ja ne,**_

_********__********__**Naru**_


	7. Goodbye to you

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música** – Goodbye to you (Michelle Branch)

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

_Of all the things I've believed in,  
I just want to get it over with,  
tears form behind my eyes,  
but I do not cry,  
counting the days that pass me by._

**(De todas as coisas que acreditei,**

**Eu só quero superar,**

**Lágrimas em meus olhos**

**Mas, eu não choro**

**Vendo os dias que passam por mim)**

InuYasha acordou na manhã do terceiro dia com o telefone tocando, estendeu a mão para pegar o aparelho e atendeu sem abrir os olhos.

– Moshi Moshi.

– Você podia ao menos ter tido a decência de ligar para casa dizendo que tinha chegado bem.

– Kikyou? – Ele perguntou abrindo os olhos lentamente.

– Você ainda se lembra do meu nome... – Ela falou sarcástica – Que emoção.

– Se esse é o modo que você fala comigo... – InuYasha sentou na cama passando a mão pelos cabelos – Não é a toa que "esqueci" de ligar apara casa.

– Espero que ao menos se lembre de voltar para ela!

– Tenho você para me lembrar disso, não é? – InuYasha suspirou lançando um olhar para o relógio ao lado da cama – Estamos sem nos ver há três dias, temos mesmo que brigar?

–... – Kikyou ficou em silêncio, arrependida pelo que tinha dito. Só podia culpar sua própria consciência por atacá–lo dessa forma – Gomen ne, InuYasha... Você tem razão.

– Eu queria ter ligado antes, estivemos muito ocupados.

– Eu sei... – Kikyou suspirou desanimada antes de perguntar – Quando você volta para casa?

– Segunda. – InuYasha abafou um bocejo antes de continuar – Nossa última apresentação aqui é amanhã à tarde, mas Kagome disse que sairemos apenas na segunda de manhã... acho que ela quer nos dar uma folga, já que—

– Prefiro não falar dessa garota.

– Sempre desconfiada, não é? – InuYasha riu antes de completar – Eu já disse mais de uma vez você é a única para mim.

– Sim, eu sei – Kikyou suspirou aliviada – Nos vemos na segunda... quer que eu vá buscá–lo?... Você deixou o carro aqui.

– Ligo para você antes de sairmos daqui. – O rapaz falou olhando para a porta quando essa se abriu, Sesshoumaru apontou o relógio e InuYasha apenas balançou a cabeça indicando que entendera – Tenho uma reunião agora.

– Como sempre. – Ela falou um pouco irritada – Ja ne, InuYasha.

– Ja ne.

_I've been searchin' deep down in my soul;  
words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old,  
it feels like I'm starting all over again,  
The last three years were just pretend,  
and I said..._

**(Eu tenho procurado lá no fundo da minha alma;**

**Palavras que eu ouço estão começando a ficar velhas,**

**Parece que estou começando tudo de novo,**

**Os últimos três anos foram apenas fingimento,**

**E eu disse...)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Apenas Kagome e InuYasha estavam no carro que os levaria de volta ao hotel depois da apresentação daquela noite. Rin tinha convidado Sangô para conhecer um dos famosos bares da cidade e Sesshoumaru e Miroku tinham resolvido acompanhá–las.

– Algum problema, InuYasha? – Kagome perguntou olhando para o rapaz.

– Temos mais alguma coisa marcada para depois de amanhã à tarde?

– Não, por que? – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Estranhando não ter nada o que fazer?

– Não podemos voltar amanhã?

– Estamos em um hotel na praia, achei que gostariam de um tempo livre.

– Entendo... – ele falou virando o rosto para a janela.

– Está sentindo falta dela, não está? – Kagome perguntou, tentando esconder a tristeza.

– Hai... – Ele voltou os olhos para a garota sentada a sua frente – Tem sido mais difícil do que imaginei...

– Ela poderia vir conosco de vez em quando.

– Kikyou não aceitaria.

– Você... – Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar – Você não está pensando em sair da banda, não é?

– Eu assinei um contrato, Kagome.

– Então você já pensou nessa possibilidade...

– Hai. – InuYasha falou sem deixar de mirar os olhos azuis – Mas, cheguei a conclusão de que tenho que continuar aonde estou.

– Quero que prometa uma coisa.

– Fale.

– Se algum dia decidir deixar a banda... – Kagome sentiu o coração bater mais rápido ao dizer aquelas palavras –... eu serei a primeira a saber.

– Fique tranqüila, Kagome... – InuYasha sorriu tentando tranqüilizá–la – Não pretendo fazer isso em um futuro próximo.

_Goodbye to you,  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
the one thing that I tried to hold onto._

**(Adeus para você.**

**Adeus para tudo que pensei conhecer,**

**Você foi aquele que amei**

**A única coisa a que tentei me segurar)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Cinco minutos, minna. – a voz de um rapaz soou do outro lado da porta do camarim.

Kagome ficou calada enquanto via todos saírem, colocou a mão no braço de InuYasha quando ele passou na sua frente.

– Os outros querem ficar, mas... se você quiser partir depois dessa apresentação eu posso alugar um carro e voltar com você.

– É uma viagem de seis horas... – Ele falou espantado –... está disposta a dirigir tudo isso?

– Claro que não, espertinho. – Kagome sorriu – Eu vou com você para que possamos revezar. – Ela cruzou os braços – Não quero você dormindo no volante, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá passar seis horas dirigindo para você.

– Alugue o carro, então – InuYasha sorriu começando a se afastar, parou na porta e se virou para a garota antes de acrescentar – Arigatou, Kagome.

_I still get lost in your eyes,  
and it seems that I can't live a day without you,  
closing my eyes,  
and you chase my thoughts away,  
to a place where I am blinded by the light,  
but it's not right. _

**(Eu ainda me perco em seus olhos,**

**E parece que não posso viver sequer um dia sem você,**

**Fechando meus olhos,**

**E você persegue meus pensamentos,**

**Me leva a um lugar que me cega com a luz,**

**Mas, isso não é certo)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso, Inu? – Miroku perguntou observando o amigo pegar a mala de cima da cama – É a primeira folga que temos... e na praia. – Ele olhou pela janela – Garotas bonitas... biquínis...

– E você ainda não sabe porque Sangô ainda está brava com você...

– Não é por causa disso que ela está brava comigo. – Miroku se afastou da janela a tempo de ver o amigo sair do quarto e colocar a mala em cima do sofá.

– Você tentou agarrá–la, não tentou? – InuYasha olhou para o amigo levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Eu juro que dessa vez foi sem querer. – Miroku suspirou.

– Vamos fingir que acredito em você por um momento. – InuYasha sentou no braço do sofá – Conte a sua versão.

– Não existe outra versão... – Miroku olhou para o amigo antes de começar – Nós ficamos conversando no quarto dela e acabamos adormecendo no sofá...

– Você não teria apanhado só por adormecer ao lado dela.

– Err... eu acordei alguns minutos antes dela e... – Miroku desviou os olhos –... eu percebi onde minha mão estava e...

– Posso imaginar o que aconteceu a seguir. – InuYasha riu esticando o braço para pegar a mala novamente – Só você mesmo, Miroku... Passa seis meses atrás de uma garota e quando finalmente tem uma chance, consegue jogá–la fora com as duas mãos.

– Na verdade, foi com uma só.

– Vou fingir que não ouvi esse comentário. – InuYasha levantou – Nos vemos depois de amanhã certo?

– Vamos sair daqui amanhã à noite, mas não vou até a sua casa só para avisar que cheguei.

– Nem vou dormir com essa demonstração de falta de consideração... – InuYasha sorriu enquanto caminhava para a porta.

– Prometo ligar para você...

– Por favor, não... – InuYasha abriu a porta virando–se para olhar para o amigo – Posso viver sem ver ou ouvir você por alguns dias.

– Serão apenas dois dias, rapazes... – Kagome sorriu quando viu InuYasha se virar para ela assustado. – Tenho certeza que o amor que sentem um pelo outro não vai acabar em tão pouco tempo. – Ela completou antes de começar a andar em direção ao elevador.

– O que você quis dizer com isso? – InuYasha perguntou caminhando atrás dela – Nós estávamos apenas brincando.

– Sim, claro... – Ela sorriu apertando o botão.

– É verdade.

– Eu não disse que você estava mentindo.

– Mas, pensou!

– Não consigo evitar quando vocês começam a agir como os últimos dias... – Ela falou entrando no elevador.

– São apenas mal entendidos.

– Se você diz. – Ela riu quando o viu franzir as sobrancelhas – Vai entrar ou prefere descer pela escada?

– O lado bom de tudo isso. – InuYasha viu Sangô acenar e deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver as portas se fechando – É que vou ter seis horas para convencê–la da verdade.

– Do que você acredita ser verdade, você quer dizer.

– Feh! – Kagome riu mais quando viu o rapaz cruzar os braços e tentar ignorá–la.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Quer que eu faça companhia para você esta noite? – Miroku perguntou assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam.

– Espero que não tenha sugerido o que eu penso que sugeriu, Miroku... – Sangô se virou para voltar ao próprio quarto.

– Eu só pensei que você ficaria com medo de dormir sozinha... – Ele falou esperançoso observando ela abrir a porta.

– Eu ficaria com mais medo se você estivesse comigo. – Ela falou antes de bater a porta sem dar ao rapaz a chance de responder. – Aproveite a noite com Sesshoumaru.

_Goodbye to you,  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to. _

**(Adeus para você.**

**Adeus para tudo que pensei conhecer,**

**Você foi aquele que amei**

**A única coisa a que tentei me segurar)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Depois de quase duas horas dirigindo, Kagome parou o carro no acostamento e se virou para o rapaz adormecido a seu lado.

– Acorde, InuYasha. – Ela sorriu tocando seu braço levemente. – Sua vez de dirigir.

– Já? – Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para ela espantado ao perceber como havia escurecido. – Quanto tempo você dirigiu?

– Umas duas horas, por quê? – Ela sorriu ao vê–lo sentar direito e passar as mãos pelos cabelos – E pensar que você disse que teria seis horas para me convencer de que não tem um caso com Miroku...

– Engraçadinha. – Ele falou soltando o cinto e abrindo a porta para sair do carro. – Pule para cá. – Kagome riu enquanto fazia o que ele tinha dito, baixou a cabeça quando ele sentou no banco do motorista e dava a partida no carro. – E pode parar de disfarçar, eu sei que você está rindo.

– Não posso evitar. – Ela respirou fundo antes de levantar a cabeça – Você fica tão engraçadinho quando fica bravo.

– Criancinhas e animais de estimação são engraçadinhos. – InuYasha falou tentando não sorrir – Eu não sou nem um nem outro.

– Ainda acho que você fica engraçadinho quando está bravo. – Kagome falou prendendo o cinto no lugar e se espreguiçando enquanto pensava no que dizer.

– Por que está fazendo isso, Kagome?

– Porque fiquei muito tempo em uma posição e—

– Por que está voltando comigo hoje quando podia ficar e descansar.

– Ah, isso? – Ela sorriu agradecendo a pouca iluminação que o impedia de ver seu rosto corado. – Eu... não gosto de praia...

– Podia ficar no quarto lendo ou dormindo...

– Posso fazer isso na minha casa.

– Sabe tão bem quanto eu que quando voltarmos à capital vai se enterrar no trabalho novamente... – Ele olhou para ela rapidamente antes de voltar a prestar atenção a estrada – Você podia descansar um pouco.

– Não tenho tempo para isso agora.

– Por que não?

– Estou ocupada promovendo uma nova banda... – Kagome sorriu quando o viu suspirar desanimado – Você não sabia?

– Você não tem jeito, vai acabar ficando doente.

– Mas, eles são tão bons... isso me anima a continuar. – Ela continuou ignorando o comentário do rapaz – O vocalista é teimoso e tem um humor péssimo, mas canta tão bem.

– Oi! Eu não–– ... Você acha que eu realmente canto bem?

– As garotas os adoram, mas eu recentemente descobri que ele e o baterista—

– Eu já falei que foi um mal entendido! – InuYasha a interrompeu – eu não tenho nada com Miroku!

– Bem, – Kagome sorriu antes de colocar a mão sobre a boca tentando disfarçar um bocejo – você ainda tem algumas horas para me convencer.

– Por que você não dorme um pouco? – InuYasha olhou para ela notando seu cansaço – Vou ter muito tempo para fazer isso depois.

– Fico feliz... – Ela falou devagar fechando os olhos.

– Feliz?

– Hai... – Kagome sentiu o corpo relaxar, sua voz não passou de um sussurro – Pelo menos assim eu sei que você não vai me abandonar...

InuYasha olhou para ela sem poder acreditar no que tinha ouvido Eu devo ter entendido errado ligou o rádio baixo, não querendo acordá–la.

Quando chegou a vez dela dirigir novamente, ele não teve coragem de acordá–la. InuYasha parou o carro no acostamento e tirou a jaqueta colocando sobre o corpo dela, sorriu ao vê–la puxar o tecido e murmurar um agradecimento enquanto voltava a ligar o carro.

_Ooh whoa...  
and it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine,  
I want you,  
but I'm not giving in this time._

**( Ooh whoa…**

**E dói querer tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo,**

**Eu quero o que é seu e o que é meu,**

**Eu quero você,**

**Mas, não vou ceder dessa vez.)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Já passava das duas da manhã quando InuYasha estacionou o carro na frente de sua casa, desligou o carro virando–se para chamar a garota adormecida a seu lado.

– Kagome? – Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela e a chacoalhou levemente, sorriu quando a viu abrir os olhos lentamente.

– É minha vez de dirigir? – Kagome perguntou sentando direito.

– Se quiser ir para sua casa sim. – ele sorriu pegando sua mala do banco de trás. – Eu fico aqui.

– Aqui? – Ela perguntou olhando para a casa – Por que não me chamou para trocarmos?

– Você parecia cansada. – Ele deu de ombros abrindo a porta do carro – E eu sabia que você teria que dirigir até sua casa.

– Mas, não é justo... – Ela falou abrindo a porta e descendo do carro. – Você dirigiu pela maior parte do caminho.

– Pode me recompensar da próxima vez. – Ele sorriu enquanto colocava a alça da mala no ombro. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio até que um raio iluminou o céu – Bem, acho que é melhor eu entrar.

– Hai – Kagome estremeceu ao ouvir o trovão e fechou a porta do passageiro – Eu tenho que ir, quero chegar em casa antes que chova.

– Ja ne, Kagome. – Ele falou observando–a dar a volta no carro e abrir a porta do motorista.

– Ja ne... – Ela entrou no carro e sorriu – InuYasha?

– Fale. – Ele abaixou para olhar para ela pela janela do carro.

– Não se preocupe com Miroku – Ela riu enquanto dava a partida no carro – Tenho certeza de que ele ainda vai ser seu quando voltar.

– Suma daqui, bruxa – Ele riu enquanto olhava o carro começando a se afastar.

InuYasha balançou a cabeça sorrindo antes de se dirigir a porta, sem notar o carro desconhecido parado na rua. Parou de sorrir quando ao tentar colocar a chave na fechadura viu a porta se abrir. Silenciosamente deslizou a mochila do ombro, deixando–a no chão ao lado da porta. Entrou devagar, atento a todos os sons. Sabia que havia algo de errado, Kikyou não deixava a porta destrancada quando estava sozinha, nunca a deixaria aberta àquela hora da noite.

Ouviu duas pessoas conversando na sala e se dirigiu para lá, sem acender nenhuma luz para não denunciar sua presença.

– Você tem que enfrentá–lo. Não pode deixar que isso continue.

InuYasha parou antes de entrar na sala, reconhecendo a voz de Naraku. Fechou as mãos em punhos pensando em atirar o cretino para fora de sua casa, deu mais um passo, mas parou ao ouvir um choro feminino.

– Não posso... – a voz de Kikyou não passou de um sussurro – Ele nunca vai me perdoar pelo que fiz!

– E o que ele fez com você? – Naraku falou puxando–a para seus braços, sorriu ao perceber que pela primeira vez, a garota não tentou se afastar – Deixando–a aqui sozinha enquanto sai por ai se divertindo com aquela garota Higurashi?

– Eu não posso... – Kikyou falou olhando para as fotos em suas mãos. Sentiu o coração se apertar ao ver InuYasha e Kagome, os rostos muito próximos como se fossem se beijar. Fechou os olhos deixando que as lágrimas corressem livres por seu rosto e completou baixinho – Não consigo acreditar que ele fez isso comigo... Deve haver uma explicação...

– Não acredita no que seus olhos vêem? – Naraku perguntou no mesmo tom, afastando a garota chorosa de seu corpo para olhar em seus olhos, sorriu mentalmente ao ver que seu plano estava funcionando – Você disse que se tivesse provas iria deixá–lo...

– Eu sei... – a garota suspirou e olhou para as fotos mais uma vez antes de amassá–las – Mas, eu não tenho coragem de deixá–lo... eu o amo tanto...

– Apenas espere que ele entre por aquela porta e...

– Isso mesmo! – InuYasha falou aparecendo na porta . Viu os dois pularem e olharem em sua direção – Apenas espere que o infeliz entre pela porta sem saber que está sendo enganado e o acuse com algo inexistente!

– InuYasha! – Kikyou olhava para ele sem reação – Pensei que você só voltaria amanhã...

– Percebi que não esperava minha volta já que parecia tão confortável com outro homem, a essa hora da noite... em **minha** casa!

– **Nossa** casa! – Kikyou pareceu recuperar a capacidade de raciocínio e pulou do sofá – Eu tenho todo o direito de convidar meus amigos para vir aqui!

– Amigos? – InuYasha aproximou–se do sofá – Não era o que parecia da onde vi...

– Quem você pensa que é para me acusar de algo? – Kikyou falou amassando mais as fotos em sua mão – Que direito você pensa que tem para me repreender?

– Que direito eu tenho? – InuYasha teve que se esforçar para não gritar, fechou mais as mãos, nem percebeu suas garras perfurarem a pele e o sangue escorrendo – Você é **MINHA** mulher e está na **MINHA** casa e pergunta que direito eu tenho?

– Então agora eu sou **SUA** mulher? – Kikyou levantou a mão que segurava a fotografia amassada e a atirou contra o peito dele – Pena que não tenha se lembrado disso antes!

– Do que diabo você está falando? – InuYasha olhou para a foto amassada que bateu em seu peito e caiu no chão – Volto mais cedo para casa e a encontro se agarrando com outro homem e você acha que pode inventar uma desculpa inútil para se livrar do fato que me traiu?

– Você me traiu primeiro seu cretino inútil! – Kikyou falou, sentia seu mundo desabando. – Como pode me deixar aqui sozinha e...

– Eu estou trabalhando! – InuYasha a cortou – Estou buscando algo melhor para nós dois! – deu um passo para frente sem perceber que pisara na foto amassada – Acha que isso é desculpa para trazer homens para cá quando não estou?

– Eu não trago homens para cá na sua ausência... é apenas Naraku!

– Qual a diferença de quantos são, se é a segunda vez que encontro os dois se agarrando?

– Eu não estava agarrando ele da outra vez!

– Quer dizer que agora estava?

– Kami! – Kikyou passou as mãos pelos cabelos, afastando–os do rosto – Como pode distorcer os fatos para tentar me culpar por não conseguir manter as calças fechadas?

– Pelo que acabei de ver... – InuYasha se aproximou de Kikyou, sentindo o sangue ferver – ... não sou eu quem não consegue manter algo fechado!

– Seu cretino! – Kikyou gritou antes de levantar a mão e lhe dar um tapa no rosto – Como ousa falar assim comigo? – viu a expressão chocada dele, e olhou surpresa para a marca que se formava em sua bochecha, apertou as mãos contra o peito – Eu nunca mais quero ver você! – murmurou antes de se virar e subir a escada correndo.

– Kikyou... – InuYasha deu um passo para seguí–la mas foi impedido de continuar por uma mão que segurou seu braço. Virou–se para Naraku e estreitou os olhos, tinha esquecido da presença dele – Tire suas mãos imundas de mim!

– Fico feliz que ela tenha tido coragem para enfrentá–lo – Naraku falou puxando–o para longe da escada – Foi bom você ter voltado hoje, assim pelo menos você pode vê–la partir comigo ao invés de chegar e encontrar a casa vazia!

– Nani? – InuYasha olhou para o rapaz a sua frente perplexo com suas palavras. – O que... – sentiu um aperto no peito e dificuldade em respirar, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando se controlar –... O que você disse?

_Goodbye to you,  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
the one thing that I tried to hold onto  
Goodbye to you, (goodbye to you)  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew, (goodbye to you)  
You were the one I loved,  
the one thing that I tried to hold onto,  
(the one thing that i tried to hold onto)  
the one thing that I tried to hold onto.  
(the one thing that i tried to hold onto)_

**(Adeus para você,**

**Adeus para tudo o que pensei conhecer,**

**Você foi aquele que amei,**

**A única coisa a que tentei me segurar**

**Adeus para você, (Adeus para você)**

**Adeus para tudo o que pensei conhecer, (Adeus para você)**

**Você foi aquele que amei**

**A única coisa a que tentei me segurar**

**(A única coisa a que tentei me segurar)**

**A única coisa a que tentei me segurar**

**(A única coisa a que tentei me segurar)**

– Kikyou já tinha concordado em partir comigo! – Naraku sorriu satisfeito ao ver toda cor sumir do rosto de InuYasha – Não devia tê–la deixado sozinha por tanto tempo enquanto perseguia um sonho impossível de ser realizado...

– Kikyou vai... – InuYasha parou de falar e se apoiou no sofá, parecia que suas pernas não conseguiam sustentar o peso de seu corpo – ... Ela vai embora... com ... você?

– Hai, ela concordou em se mudar para minha casa... – olhou para InuYasha sentindo–se satisfeito, por vê–lo sofrer com a perda de algo que amava tanto. – Ela só estava com medo de sua reação e...

– **FORA!** – InuYasha gritou, não querendo mais ouvir os detalhes da traição de Kikyou – **FORA DA MINHA CASA!**

– Assim que ela descer—

– **SAIA ANTES QUE EU RESOLVA ATIRÁ–LO PELA JANELA!** – InuYasha falou entre dentes.

– Não vou sair daqui sem Kikyou! – Naraku falou, sem fazer qualquer movimento – Não confio em você. Sabe–se lá o que—

– É isso o que quer para sair daqui? – InuYasha perguntou e sem esperar resposta foi em direção a escada – Vou pegá–la para você! – Subiu os degraus correndo e abriu a porta do quarto com um pontapé, viu a expressão chocada de Kikyou que estava sentada na cama.

– Você enlouqueceu? – Kikyou perguntou vendo–o caminhar até o guarda roupa, pegar uma mala de dentro e começar a tirar as roupas femininas e jogá–las de qualquer jeito dentro dela – O que acha que está fazendo?

– Ajudando você com a mudança! – Segurou–a pelo braço enquanto arrancava o resto das roupas do armário e as jogava dentro da mala que estava sobre a cama – Você está tão ansiosa para correr para a cama de seu novo amante... – fechou a mala com uma só mão e puxou Kikyou para fora do quarto e escada abaixo. – ... não quero ser um empecilho!

– Me solte, seu louco!

– Vou soltá–la quando estiver fora daqui! – InuYasha terminou de descer a escada e empurrou Kikyou para os braços de Naraku, passando pelos dois ainda segurando a mala. – Fora daqui os dois! – abriu a porta e jogou a mala na rua, e olhou para os dois. Naraku puxava Kikyou que parecia chocada demais com seu comportamento para ter qualquer reação.

InuYasha desviou os olhos para a rua olhando a chuva que começava a cair, quando os dois passaram na sua frente, Kikyou parou do lado de fora e olhou para ele.

– Espero que se divirta com suas fãs! – Ela falou parada na varanda sem se importar com as gotas que molhavam suas roupas.

– Não se preocupe, eu vou. – Ele falou olhando para ela com desprezo.

– Eu nunca vou perdoar você pelo que me fez!

– Ótimo! – Ele falou vendo–a estremecer quando um raio iluminou o céu seguido pelo trovão – Porque para mim, você acaba de morrer – Completou fechando a porta com força.

_Oh, oh whoa, oh, oh (one thing that i tried to hold onto)  
and when the stars fall I will lie awake,  
you're my shooting star._

**(Oh, oh whoa, oh, oh ( a única coisa a que tentei me segurar)**

**E quando as estrelas caírem eu ficarei deitada acordada**

**Você é minha estrela cadente)**

* * *

**N.A - Oi minna **

**Eu sei que esse capítulo está bem menor que os outros, mas eu não queria colocar outros conflitos além da tão esperada separação de Inu/Kik.**

**Bem, depois de algum tempo ( demorou mais do que imaginei a principio) finalmente o que vocês esperavam ansiosamente aconteceu.**

**Kikyou saiu da história, mas será que permanentemente?**

**Só o tempo dirá.**

**E apesar de eu dizer desde o início que essa seria uma fic Inu/Kag, mas não posso negar que fico triste ao tirá-la da história. Eu sei que muita gente se irritou com a possessividade dela, mas eu tenho mais pena do que raiva da personagem.**

**Mas, desde o inicio eu sabia que ela apareceria na história apenas para dar a abertura para outros acontecimentos.**

**Arigatou :**** Megumi, Polly, Rin, Lally, Bruna( eles já terminaram o relacionamento nesse capítulo. As suas outras perguntas eu não sei como responder. Eu sempre erro quando tento fazer previsões de quantos capítulos vão demorar para que algo aconteça --". Você foi a 100° review dessa vez. Arigatou),Lily, Shampoo-chan, Tici-chan, Carol Nirino, Kagome-chan, Ana, Iza ( Na realidade ele não quer ninguém, apenas atrapalhar a vida do Inu. Vou terminar de revisar sua fic hoje"), Spooky ( Arigatou por revisar o capítulo para mim ), Mel, Camis ( Tudo demora para acontecer quando eu estou escrevendo XD), Priscila Marvolo ( Sim, também acho que Kikyou não é má, apenas alguém que sofreu demais na vida), Tickle-chan, Sf-chan, LeilaWood ( Rin e Sesshy ainda irão se entender ), Ca-chan e Letícia (Ainda não sei responder a isso).**

**Arigatou minna, pelas reviews.**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e me digam o que acharam já que era o que vocês me pediam desde o primeiro capítulo **

**Kissus**** e ja ne,**

**Naru**


	8. Because I'm a Girl

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música** – Because I'm a girl (Kiss) 

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

_# narration # Onur urin heojyosso budi hengbogharago  
noboda johun sarammannagir barandago  
nodo darun namjarang togathe nar saranghanda go marhanten onjego  
sorjighi na nega jar doenungo shirho  
naboda yepun yoja manna hengboghage jar sarmyon otohge  
guroda nar jongmar ijoborimyon otohge  
nan irohge himdunde himduro juggenunde  
ajigdo nor nomu saranghanunde_

**# narração #**_  
**(Hey**_** babe  
Dor  
Não é suficiente para descrever como me sinto  
Nós fomos tão felizes juntos  
Mas, agora eu sei  
Eu estava cega  
Você disse que nunca me decepcionaria  
Sempre que eu precisasse você estaria l  
Posso perdoar, mas não esquecer  
Mesmo você tendo me magoado  
Ainda amo você  
Ainda amo você)**

Kagome parou o carro a alguns metros da casa de InuYasha sem saber o que fazer, olhou para a casa totalmente escura e estava a ponto de ligar o carro novamente quando viu que a luz da sala ainda estava acesa _'Estranho, pensei que ele iria direto para a cama... e...' Ela _olhou assustada quando a porta se abriu de repente mostrando um InuYasha que ela nunca tinha visto antes. A garota arregalou os olhos quando o viu jogar uma mala na rua e Naraku puxando Kikyou para fora da casa, a outra garota parou na chuva para falar algo para o namorado que gritou alguma coisa antes de bater a porta.

Naraku colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Kikyou e se inclinou em sua direção.

– Vamos, Kikyou... – Ele sorriu em silencio quando a garota afundou o rosto em seu peito e começou a chorar.

– Ele nunca... vai... me aceitar... de volta. – Kikyou falou entre soluços abraçando o rapaz pela cintura.

– Você ainda quer ficar com ele mesmo depois dele a ter traído?

– Eu... não sei...

– Venha. – Ele começou a andar, afastando–se dela por um momento para pegar a mala do chão – Você pode dormir na minha casa.

– Mas, InuYasha... – Kikyou se virou para olhar para a porta fechada como se esperasse que ela voltasse a se abrir.

– Você ouviu o que ele disse, Kikyou. – Naraku segurou a mão dela e começou a puxá–la para o carro parado no final da rua. – Não quer ficar esperando na chuva que ele mude de idéia, não é?

– Eu não sei...

– Vou esperá–la no meu carro... – Naraku falou soltando a mão dela e começando a se afastar – Quando decidir que o traidor não vai aceitá–la de volta pode me seguir.

Kagome sentiu o coração se apertar ao ver Kikyou ficar sozinha ainda olhando para a casa por alguns minutos até que a chuva se intensificou e ela começou a tremer por causa das roupas encharcadas. Ela estava a ponto de sair do carro quando viu Naraku estacionar em frente da casa e sair do carro para pegar Kikyou que não ofereceu resistência dessa vez e deixou que ele a conduzisse até o carro, que se afastou logo depois.

_Dodeche ar suga obso namjadurui maum  
wonhar ten onjego da juni ije tonande  
ironjog choumirago nonun thugbyorhadanun  
gu marur midosso negen hengbogiosso_

**(Eu não consigo entender o coração dos homens  
Eles dizem que te amam e depois te deixam  
Essa é a primeira vez, você é especial  
Acreditei nessas palavras e fui tão feliz)**

Kagome baixou os olhos e viu que suas juntas estavam brancas pela força com que apertava o volante, lentamente afastou as mãos do volante e desviou os olhos para a jaqueta de couro que o rapaz tinha esquecido no carro. Se antes ela tinha dúvidas quanto ao que fazer agora sentia–se completamente perdida.

A garota pegou a jaqueta e olhou para a casa novamente, enquanto sua cabeça e coração se confrontavam em uma batalha sobre o que fazer. Uma parte lhe dizia para se afastar dali, não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido entre os dois, mas com certeza não desejava companhia no momento. Mas, a outra parte, a mesma que a tinha obrigado a voltar ali quando tinha visto a jaqueta no piso do carro gritava que ela não devia ser tão covarde, se tinha chegado até ali.

Kagome respirou fundo, antes de pegar a jaqueta a seu lado e sair do carro correndo até a porta da casa para não se molhar muito. Ela apertou a jaqueta contra o peito enquanto estendia um braço para tocar a campainha. Por alguns minutos sua única resposta foi o silêncio e ela começou a se virar para voltar ao carro, quando a porta se abriu e braços fortes a puxaram para dentro da casa escura, a jaqueta escapou de suas mãos e caiu no chão quando a porta se fechou e o corpo dele a pressionou contra a parede.

– Inu––... – Ela parou de falar quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, colocou a mão sobre o peito dele tentando afastá–lo, mas seus braços acabaram por enlaçá–lo pelo pescoço quando o sentiu aprofundar o beijo. Kagome fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor do corpo dele contra o seu, as mãos percorrem seus cabelos molhados afastando–os de seu rosto. Sentiu os lábios dele se separem dos seus espalhando beijos por seu rosto enquanto murmurava algo contra sua pele gelada.

– Me perdoe, Kikyou... – Kagome arregalou os olhos ao entender as palavras, colocou as mãos no peito dele e tentando se afastar, mas ele a abraçou mais forte. – Eu não—

– Pare, InuYasha! – Kagome quase gritou empurrando–o com ais força – Eu não sou... Kikyou... – Sua voz não saiu estrangulada ao pronunciar o nome da outra garota, sentiu o corpo dele enrijecer antes de se afastar para olhar o rosto feminino com mais atenção.

– Ka... gome? – InuYasha se afastou alguns passos olhando para a garota a sua frente chocado pelo que tinha acabado de fazer, estendeu o braço procurando pelo interruptor – O que você...

– Eu vim... – Kagome abaixou pegando a jaqueta do chão, não ousando encontrar os olhos dele –... você esqueceu isso no carro e...

– Eu... – Ele acendeu a luz e olhou para a figura encharcada segurando sua jaqueta sem saber o que fazer – Não precisava se incomodar, eu... – Kagome levantou a cabeça, mas não ousou olhar nos olhos dele, sentiu o rosto aquecer de vergonha pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer e tudo o que queria era se afastar de InuYasha – Eu vou pegar uma toalha para você se secar um pouco...

– Iie. – Ela se aproximou estendendo a jaqueta para ele – Eu vou embora, me desculpe por... – Kagome parou de falar quando sentiu a mão dele em seu pulso, levantou os olhos para o rosto dele.

– Não tem pelo que se desculpar, Kagome... Eu praticamente pulei em cima de você assim que abri a porta. – Ele viu os olhos dela se desviarem dos seus novamente – Fique sossegada, não vou fazer isso novamente. – Kagome soltou o braço de seu toque quando ouviu a mágoa naquelas palavras, InuYasha se virou caminhando para a escada – Fique na sala enquanto eu pego uma toalha para você.

– Eu não—

– Deixe de ser teimosa e vá para a maldita sala! – InuYasha se virou no primeiro degrau e olhou para ela irritado. – Eu já disse que não vou mais tentar beijá–la!

– Eu só queria dizer que vou estragar o seu maldito tapete, baka! – Kagome olhou nos olhos dele, a irritação tomando o lugar da vergonha que sentira a momentos atrás.

– Bem, eu estou mandando você esperar lá... – InuYasha se virou para continuar a subir a escada – A única pessoa que se importava com essas coisas não está mais aqui...

– InuYasha... – Kagome murmurou vendo–o desaparecer escada acima. Ela baixou a cabeça sentindo os olhos arderem com as lágrimas, abraçou a jaqueta mais forte caindo de joelhos no chão. _'Como pode algo que eu quis tanto me machucar quando finalmente acontece?'_

– Sua tola teimosa... – InuYasha falou irritado colocando uma tolha sobre seus ombros e ajoelhando–se na frente dela – Eu disse para você esperar na sala.

– Estou bem... – Kagome jogou a jaqueta para ele enquanto se enrolava na toalha – Eu só não queria—

– Gomen ne, Kagome... – InuYasha levantou ao sentir o cheiro das lágrimas dela – Eu sei que beijei você contra sua vontade... – Ele se afastou alguns passos pensando que sua presença era a responsável pela reação da garota. – Você não está tendo muita sorte com os homens que aparecem em sua vida, não é?

– Nani? – Ela enxugou as lágrimas na toalha antes de levantar a cabeça e olhar para o rapaz que permanecia de costas.

– Ser atacada por dois cretinos em menos de três dias...

– Não estou chorando porque você me beijou, InuYasha. – Kagome levantou lentamente e se aproximou dele parando a alguns passos.

– Então você é mais estranha do que pensei a principio. – Ele falou começando a se afastar – Suba e tome um banho quente, deixei algumas roupas lá para você.

– Tomarei um banho quente quando chegar em minha casa, não tem sentido eu—

– Kagome, não me obrigue a carregá–la escada acima e trancá–la no banheiro até que faça o que estou dizendo... – InuYasha falou sem se virar – Porque se eu voltar aqui e você ainda estiver com essas malditas roupas molhadas é o que farei.

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso, InuYasha... – Kagome falou começando a caminhar em direção a porta – Quando você voltar eu não estarei mais aqui.

– Kagome... – O tom estranhamente frio da voz dele fez com que a garota se virasse assustada para vê–lo parado a seu lado.

– Como você... ? – Ela parou de falar assustada com o brilho avermelhado dos olhos dele, deu um passo para trás tentando manter alguma distancia entre eles – InuYasha...

– Todas as mulheres tiraram o dia para me desobedecer ou será que sempre fizeram isso e eu fui idiota demais para perceber?

– InuYasha, eu não...

– Não me quer? – Ele completou olhando diretamente nos olhos dela – Outra grande surpresa... – Ele completou sarcástico.

– Pare, InuYasha... – Kagome parou de se afastar quando suas costas bateram contra a parede – Você está me assustando...

– "timo, talvez se tiverem medo de mim as pessoas parem de me trair! – Ele parou na frente dela, apoiando um braço de cada lado do corpo dela para não deixar espaço para que a garota escapasse.

– Eu não sou ela, InuYasha. – Kagome se assustou como sua voz soou extremamente calma, estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto dele que se afastou de seu toque como se isso o machucasse – Eu não sou, Kikyou.

– Vocês mulheres são todas iguais... – InuYasha falou com desprezo, mas Kagome sentiu a dor que aquelas palavras escondiam – Sempre querendo que os homens confiem em vocês para poder manipulá–los e quando eles não fazem as coisas como vocês querem acham que podem inventar uma mentira e chutá–los!

– Sabe que eu não sou assim.

– Todas vocês são iguais! – Ele falou aproximando o rosto do dela – Sempre manipulando e traindo...

– E então você resolveu que vai ter relacionamentos apenas com homens agora.

– Isso! Eu vou... – Ele parou de falar e olhou para ela confuso e por um momento ela pode ver os olhos dourados novamente antes que voltassem a adquirir o brilho avermelhado e ele aproximasse mais o rosto do dela, seus lábios quase se tocando – O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Exatamente o que você entendeu. – Kagome falou com voz firme, atenta a uma distração dele para poder se afastar – Já que as mulheres não prestam, talvez você devesse se relacionar com homens.

– Maldita! – InuYasha afastou o rosto do dela enfurecido, os olhos se estreitaram mas ele não fez menção de se afastar mais que isso. – Acha que pode fazer piadas sobre mim?

– Gomen ne, InuYasha. – Kagome murmurou, viu o olhar confuso dele enquanto levantava a perna e o atingia na virilha com força. Ele gemeu de dor colocando as mãos sobre o local atingido, ela o empurrou vendo–o cair de joelhos antes de começar a caminhar em direção a porta depressa, parou com a mão na maçaneta quando o ouviu falar.

– Droga, Kagome... – InuYasha respirou fundo antes de continuar – Se não queria tomar banho era só falar...

– Inu... Yasha? – Ela falou incerta, virou–se para olhar o rapaz caído de joelhos no chão.

– Quem mais poderia ser? – Ele perguntou impaciente enquanto levantava lentamente.

– Bem... – Kagome falou sem se afastar da porta – Você não parecia estar agindo normalmente há alguns segundos atrás...

– Não faço a mínima idéia do que diabos você está falando, – InuYasha falou apoiando as costas na parede enquanto ainda tentava se recuperar do golpe – Eu só disse para você tomar banho enquanto eu preparava algo quente para comermos... – Ele parou por um momento tentando se lembrar das palavras exatas que tinha dito para causar tal reação violenta na garota, sua mente parecia estranhamente lenta, como se tivesse bebido – Talvez eu tenha dito que a carregaria para o banheiro e a trancaria lá, mas sabe que eu nunca—

– Você não se lembra do que acabou de acontecer? – Ela falou se aproximando dele, a preocupação acabando com seus planos de se manter afastada dele.

– Eu disse para você tomar um banho—

– Depois disso.

– Você me chutou e correu para a porta... – Ele estreitou os olhos dourados – Essa não é uma boa maneira de tratar seu vocalista.

– Você não se lembra. – Ela parou a alguns passos dele, enquanto pensava se isso era algo bom ou ruim.

– Você está começando a me deixar confuso... – Ele falou balançando a cabeça em uma tentativa de clarear os pensamentos – Ao que parece, me chutar não foi o bastante...

– Você me prendeu contra a parede, eu só estava tentando me afastar...

– Eu confundi você com outra pessoa... – InuYasha falou tentando sorrir – Acho que não me desculpei por isso antes, mas... você não precisava me chutar quando eu lhe digo para tomar um banho quente.

Kagome olhou para ele em silêncio enquanto via a tristeza nos olhos dourados, mas isso foi apenas por um momento Ele realmente não se lembra... não está fingindo

– Gomen ne, InuYasha... – Ela finalmente falou baixando a cabeça – Eu não queria machucá–lo.

– Tudo bem, eu acho... – Ele se afastou da parede, mas não tentou se aproximar da garota. Podia estar demorando para pensar no que fazer, mas não a ponto de se arriscar a levar outro chute nas partes baixas – Acho que é compreensível, depois do que fiz quando você chegou...

– Não posso negar que foi inesperado... – Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso, decidindo não comentar o que tinha acontecido – E, não conte a ninguém, mas... eu tenho medo de trovões... acho que todos esses fatores juntos me fizeram ter uma reação histérica e eu acabei... descontando em você.

– Acho que não posso reclamar, não é? – InuYasha falou baixando a cabeça – Eu a ataquei primeiro... não posso culpá–la por ficar com medo...

Você não sabe quão perto da verdade está, InuYasha

– Se eu disser a você para tomar um banho antes que congele nessas roupas molhadas, não vai tentar me acertar novamente, vai?

– Iie... – Kagome falou sentindo seu coração voltar a bater normalmente por ele estar agindo como o InuYasha que conhecia – Mas, vou ter que recusar... ia ter que colocar as mesmas roupas molhadas e o banho não teria efeito nenhum.

– Eu separei uma calça e uma camisa para você...

– Não acho que Kikyou vá gostar se eu usar as roupas dela.

– Ela não vive mais aqui para gostar ou não do que faço. – Ele falou em tom ríspido, forçou–se a sorrir quando a viu se encolher antes de completar – E as roupas são minhas, não delas... sei que ficarão um pouco grandes em você, mas serão melhores que essas encharcadas que você está usando.

– Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

– Nada que valha a pena comentar. – ele falou tentando se manter frio, já era duro o bastante aceitar o modo como Kikyou tinha saído de sua vida, não precisava que outra pessoa soubesse ou sentisse pena dele.

– Tomarei um banho quando chegar em casa. – Kagome falou caminhando para a porta novamente – Você deve estar cansado e eu não quero incomodar mais—

– Ela me deixou. – InuYasha falou sem saber a razão, talvez porque Kagome fosse a única pessoa com quem conseguia conversar sem que tudo virasse uma grande confusão... talvez porque Kagome fosse a única pessoa em que realmente confiava apesar do pouco tempo em que se conheciam.

Kagome se virou para encará–lo entendendo a cena que tinha presenciado no momento de sua chegada.

– Ela só estava nervosa... quando se acalmar vai––

– Ela não vai voltar. – Ele baixou a cabeça não querendo ver a pena nos olhos dela. – Inventou uma desculpa de que eu a estava traindo e me deixou para ficar com aquele maldito Naraku.

– Eu não sabia disso... – Ela baixou a cabeça entendendo o que ele tinha dito e a reação estranha – Acho que você deve querer ficar sozinho...

– Por que diabos eu contaria isso para você se quisesse ficar sozinho? – Ele se arrependeu ao vê–la se encolher – Talvez, você tenha razão, não vou ser uma boa companhia no momento... – Ele se virou caminhando para a cozinha – Eu estou com fome, não se importa se não acompanhá–la até a porta...

Kagome ficou olhando para o rapaz que se afastava sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais rápido em seu peito.

– Inu... – Ela parou de falar quando percebeu como sua voz estava saindo tremula, respirou fundo reunindo coragem para o que queria falar – InuYasha eu—

A garota gritou quando um raio caiu perto demais da casa e o barulho ensurdecedor do trovão que se seguiu. As luzes piscaram antes de se apagarem completamente e ela não pode conter outro grito quando se encontrou na mais completa escuridão. Sentiu alguém a seu lado e abriu a boca para gritar novamente quando sentiu um braço puxando–a contra um corpo masculino pela cintura enquanto uma mão era colocada sobre sua boca.

– Pare com isso, Kagome... – InuYasha falou continuando a segurá–la contra seu corpo – Você gritar como uma louca não vai fazer com que as luzes voltem.

– InuYasha... – Ela murmurou contra a mão em seus lábios relaxando o corpo contra o dele, o som saiu abafado e ela se surpreendeu quando ele respondeu.

– Quem mais poderia ser se só estamos nós dois aqui? – Kagome balançou a cabeça falando que não sabia e ouviu ele rir baixo – Acho que vai ser mais fácil se eu tirar a mão da sua boca, certo? – Ela confirmou com um gesto e ele baixou a mão – Só não vá gritar novamente...

– Eu disse que tinha medo de trovões, baka! – Ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar enquanto ouvia a chuva se intensificar – E pode me soltar, não vou a lugar nenhum já que não enxergo um centímetro a minha frente.

– Eu não segurei você porque achei que fosse fugir de mim e sim porque fiquei com medo que fosse me chutar novamente. – Ele falou afrouxando os braços, mas não soltando–a completamente.

– Medo que eu arruíne as jóias de família?

– Talvez... – Ele riu de novo – Tem que admitir que se você estragá–las eu não conseguirei outras para substituí–las...

– Bem, prometo não chutá–lo novamente se você me soltar.

– Ah sim... – Ele a soltou dando alguns passos para se afastar dela como se só naquele momento tivesse percebido que ainda estava com ela em seus braços – Eu acho que você não vai conseguir voltar para casa agora.

– Eu não me importo de dirigir no escuro, InuYasha.

– A chuva está mais forte agora, Kagome – Ele falou olhando para a garota parada no corredor escuro – Está disposta a correr o risco de sofrer um acidente apenas para se afastar de mim?

– Você está falando como uma criancinha que não quer ser deixada em casa enquanto a mãe vai trabalhar. – Ela riu enquanto encostava o rosto na pequena janela ao lado da porta e percebeu que ele tinha razão.

– Feh!

– Acho que vai ter que suportar minha presença por enquanto.

– Eu já tinha dito para você ficar. – Ele falou começando a se afastar.

– InuYasha? – Kagome chamou sem se mover.

– Fale.

– Não faço idéia de como você consegue se mover sem esbarrar nas coisas, mas tenho certeza de que se eu tentar dar um só passo vou cair.

– Tem algumas velas na sala, vou pegá–las.

– Você poderia voltar aqui e pegar minha mão... – Kagome sorriu antes de completar – Imagino que não vá fazer com que eu ande de encontro alguma parede só para me fazer pagar pela joelhada, certo?

– Prometo não fazer isso se você trocar de roupas... – Ele riu antes de estreitar os olhos num sinal de irritação – Graças a sua teimosia não poderá tomar um banho quente agora.

– Colocar roupas secas vai ser o suficiente. – Ela sorriu enquanto ouvia os passos se aproximando e a mão dele pegando a sua. Kagome apertou a mão dele mais forte quando o sentiu parar a sua frente.

– Tem certeza de que vai conseguir subir a escada sem cair?

– Se você consegue, por que eu não conseguiria?

– Você não pode fazer um terço daquilo que faço, Kagome. – Ele falou começando a subir a escada lentamente.

– Porque você é homem e eu não?

– Você não é homem? – Ele riu quando sentiu ela lhe dar um tapa – Eu não tinha reparado nesse detalhe.

– Baka! – Ela falou mordendo os lábios para não rir enquanto terminavam de subir a escada e caminhavam.

– Esse é o meu quarto. – InuYasha falou abrindo uma porta e a puxando para dentro, soltou a mão dela enquanto caminhava até o criado mundo ao lado da cama e pegava uma vela de dentro da gaveta. – As roupas estão em cima da cama. – Ele falou enquanto pegava uma caixa de fósforos, sorriu olhando para ela quando conseguiu acender a vela – Tenho certeza que sabe como se trocar sozinha.

– Não vou fazer comentários quanto a isso. – Ela falou dando um pequeno sorriso.

– Até que enfim um uso para isso – InuYasha encaixou a vela em um castiçal sobre o criado mudo – Agora você vai poder descer quando estiver pronta.

– Arigatou, InuYasha. – Kagome falou quando ele passou por ela saindo do quarto.

– Vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes para você. – Ele sorriu colocando a mão na maçaneta – E não se preocupe em começar a discutir... – InuYasha falou enquanto fechava a porta – não existe nada que você possa me dizer que faça com que eu a deixe dirigir com essa tempestade.

– E depois eu sou a teimosa. – Ela falou enquanto se aproximava da cama, Tirou as roupas molhadas e se enxugou na tolha enquanto olhava para o quarto, não havia nada ali que se parecesse com InuYasha, prova de que ele não tinha dado opinião quanto a decoração. Kagome vestiu uma das camisetas que estava sobre a cama e pegou a calça jeans e a vestiu percebendo que estava larga demais.

– Já se vestiu? – InuYasha falou sem abrir a porta.

– Hai, mas... – Ela viu a porta se abrir e continuou – Sua calça está muito larga em mim.

– Está com medo de perdê–la a caminho da cozinha?

– Engraçadinho. – Ela falou mostrando a língua para ele que apenas riu – Não acho que vão cair pelo caminho, mas...

– Tenho certeza que a camiseta vai cobrir o que for que você esta querendo esconder de mim.

– Eu não estou escondendo nada! – Ela falou corando. – Só tenho medo de tropeçar na barra da calça.

– Dobre.

– Nani? – Ela perguntou confusa, InuYasha suspirou enquanto se aproximava dela e ajoelhava a sua frente.

– A barra da calça, Kagome... – Ele falou impaciente enquanto começava a fazer o que tinha dito – Você está mais lenta que o normal, hoje. – InuYasha falou enquanto terminava de dobrar as pernas da calça e levantava e pegava a vela de cima do criado mudo – Pronto, agora vamos descer e comer algo.

– Está mesmo com fome? – Kagome falou enquanto o seguia para fora do quarto – Eu não conseguiria comer se algo assim acontecesse comigo.

– Não faço idéia do que você está falando, Kagome. – Ele suspirou quando a ouviu resmungar baixinho e apertar sua mão – O que aconteceu para que eu perca meu apetite?

– Então, o fato de Kikyou deixá–lo não o deixa bravo ou triste?

– Iie, vou ficar melhor sem ela.

– Mesmo ela o tendo trocado por Naraku?

– Isso... – InuYasha parou de falar tentando controlar os sentimentos que aquelas palavras despertavam – Não me importa nem um pouco... talvez ele consiga fazê–la feliz já que eu fui incapaz. – Ele terminou de descer a escada, soltou a mão dela.

– InuYasha...

– Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, Kagome.

– Mas—

– Nada de "mas". – Ele falou firme entrando na cozinha e depositando o castiçal sobre a mesa – Eu não quero mais falar sobre coisas sem importância.

– Se você diz... – Kagome suspirou desanimada sentando em uma das cadeiras, observando–o se mover pela cozinha preparando alguns lanches. _'Pode tentar enganar a si mesmo, InuYasha... mas, eu sei o quanto isso está fazendo você sofrer'_

marur haji guresso nega shirhojyoda go  
nunchiga obnun nan nur bochegiman hesso  
norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika

**(Você deveria ter dito que não gostava mais de mim  
Mas eu não pude ver isso e você me deixou  
Mesmo amaldiçoando você, ainda sinto saudades  
Já que sou uma garota, ser amada é tudo)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sangô desviou os olhos da televisão quando ouviu uma batida na porta do quarto.

– Eu não pedi nada.

– Sou eu, Sangô.

– Miroku... – Ela suspirou girando os olhos – Eu já disse que não quero companhia para passar a noite!

– Eu só queria conversar, Sangô... – O rapaz suspirou desanimado – Será que podia me deixar entrar, me sinto meio idiota falando com a porta.

Sangô deixou o controle remoto em cima do sofá e levantou caminhando para a porta para destrancá–la.

– Você é um idiota, Miroku – A garota olhou para ele zangada, abrindo a porta de maneira que ele não pudesse entrar – O que você quer falar que não pode esperar até amanhã?

– Eu queria me desculpar pelo que fiz – Miroku falou sorrindo sem graça – Apesar de achar que não fiz nada errado.

– Você me agarrou! – Sangô falou estreitando os olhos.

– Não agarrei!

– Agarrou!

– Foi sem querer dessa vez, eu juro!

– Dessa vez? – Ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha

– Err... não foi bem isso o que eu quis dizer, Sangô...

– Esqueça! – Ela falou começando a fechar a porta – Acho que não vale a pena falar com você mesmo!

– Mas, Sang

Ele parou de falar e pulou para não ser atingido pela porta.

– Vá procurar alguém que acredite em você, Miroku! – Sangô falou encostando–se a porta fechada.

– Mas, eu queria ficar com você, Sangô... – Miroku ficou parado olhando para a porta por um momento antes de perceber que ela não voltaria a se abrir, suspirou desanimado enquanto começava a se afastar para o elevador.

– Eu também queria ficar com você, Miroku... – Sangô escorregou contra a porta até estar sentada no chão – Mas, eu também queria poder confiar em você...

_modungor swibge da jumyon gumbang shirhjungnenunge  
namjara durosso thollin mar gathjin anha  
dashinun sogji anhuri maum mogo bojiman  
todashi sarange munojinunge yoja ya_

**(Ouvi dizer que se você cede muito rápido  
Ele se cansa de voc  
Eu não acho que isso seja mentira  
Uma garota diz que nunca mais vai ser enganada  
Mas, ela vai se apaixonar de novo)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sangô saiu do quarto sentindo–se miseravelmente sozinha na manhã seguinte, olhou para a porta do quarto da frente perguntado a si mesma se devia tentar falar com Miroku ou não. Ajustou o vestido fino no corpo, tomando coragem para bater na porta e convidá–lo para caminhar na praia com ela.

– Perdeu alguma coisa, Sangô?

A garota se virou assustada para Sesshoumaru que saíra do elevador e caminhava em sua direção. Ela o encarou pensando em algo para dizer quando finalmente reparou que ele usava as mesmas roupas do dia anterior.

– Você só está voltando agora? – Sangô perguntou tentando mudar de assunto, tentou reprimir o sorriso que ameaçou se formar em seus lábios quando viu o choque no rosto dele.

– Eu posso ter acordado cedo e ido caminhar na praia.

– E achou essas roupas tão confortáveis que resolveu usá–las por dois dias seguidos?

– Não acho que isso seja da sua conta! – Ele falou cruzando os braços – E ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta... perdeu algo na porta do meu quarto?

– Isso, não é da SUA conta. – Ela falou sentindo o rosto quente – Eu... – Percebendo que não conseguiria mudar o assunto novamente, Sangô começou a caminhar em direção ao elevador – ... vou caminhar na praia, antes de terminar de arrumar minhas coisas.

– Se estava procurando por Miroku...

– Não estava! – Ela o interrompeu sem olhar para trás, estendeu a mão e apertou o botão para chamar o elevador.

– Se estava procurando por Miroku – Sesshoumaru falou ignorando o comentário dela –... eu o vi lá embaixo perto da piscina.

– Arigatou, Sesshoumaru. – Ela falou antes de entrar no elevador, viu o rapaz dar de ombros antes que as portas se fechassem.

– Não vai me agradecer quando o vir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Por que não podemos ir para o seu quarto, Miroku? – Uma garota de cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros perguntou com voz doce enquanto sentava ao lado do baterista na cadeira ao lado da piscina.

– Porque eu não estou com vontade, Nagisa. – Miroku falou desanimado voltando a fechar os olhos azuis esforçando–se para ignorar o convite nos olhos castanhos dela.

– Mas, há quatro dias atrás você disse que mostraria a vista do seu quarto antes de ir embora.

– É a mesma do seu só que um andar abaixo.

– Você não está se esforçando para entender o que estou falando, Miroku. – A garota falou cruzando os braços – Será que vou ter que dizer o que quero com todas as palavras?

– Eu entendi o que você quer e estou delicadamente recusando – Ele abriu os olhos demonstrando um pouco de sua irritação quando sentiu a mão dela em seu peito – A cadeira ao lado está livre... por que tem que continuar sentada aqui?

– Porque naquela cadeira... – Ela sorriu sedutoramente enquanto aproximava o rosto do dele –...não tem você.

– Mesmo? – Ele sorriu sarcástico tentando se afastar da garota – E eu podia jurar que meu irmão gêmeo invisível estava sentado nela!

– Deixe de bancar o engraçadinho e me beije! – A garota falou obviamente cansada da brincadeira, sentou no colo dele impedindo–o de levantar.

– Pare com isso, Nagisa. – Miroku falou preocupado olhando em volta para se certificar que estavam sozinhos colocou as mãos na cintura fina da garota pronto para levantá–la – Nem quero pensar o que vai acontecer se alguém resolver aparecer aqui agora.

– Você não se importou com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam em volta quando me prensou contra a parede na sexta a noite.

– Mas, eu me importo agora. – Ele estreitou os olhos quando a garota o abraçou pelo pescoço aproximando os lábios dos seus.

– Pois eu não. – Ela falou contra os lábios dele.

– Sesshoumaru me disse que você estava aqui e eu pensei em... – Sangô sentiu seu coração se apertar quando viu o casal se beijando na beirada da piscina. Arregalou os olhos quando Miroku pulou da cadeira derrubando a garota que até a pouco estivera beijando no chão.

– MIROKU! – Nagisa gritou indignada por estar sendo tratada com tanta falta de respeito, estreitou os olhos quando não obteve nenhuma resposta.

– Eu posso explicar, Sangô – Miroku falou pulando as pernas da garota ainda caída no chão para se aproximar de Sangô que continuava parada na beirada da piscina. – Ela se atirou em cima de mim e––

– Você nunca é o culpado, Miroku... – Sangô falou tentando controlar as lágrimas – e pensar que eu acreditei no que você me disse ontem e vim até aqui me desculpar... – Ela deu meia volta começando a se afastar, parou quando sentiu a mão dele segurando seu braço. – Me solte, hentai!

– Me deixe explicar, Sangô... – Ele falou enquanto segurava o braço dela com mais força para impedi–la de se afastar – eu realmente não tive culpa!

– Eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas cretinas! –Sango mexeu o braço até libertá–lo das mãos dele.

– Ela realmente estava dando em cima de mim, Sangô.

– Eu nunca mais quero ver você! – Ela gritou e o viu dar uma passo para trás, arregalou os olhos espantada quando o viu cair dentro da piscina com uma expressão de choque no rosto antes de afundar – Miroku? – Sangô chamou ajoelhando na borda da piscina, respirou aliviada quando o viu levantar a cabeça acima do nível da água.

– Você precisa parar de me derrubar desse modo, Sangô. – Ele falou tossindo por ter engolido um pouco de água na queda.

– E você precisa aprender a ser menos burro! – Ela levantou depressa, sentindo o rosto esquentar e quase correu para dentro do hotel antes que ele tivesse a chance de impedi–la novamente.

Miroku ficou olhando Sangô se afastar com total desanimo enquanto praguejava mentalmente quanto a sua total falta de sorte até que sua visão foi bloqueada por um par de pernas femininas. Ele levantou a cabeça para encontrar o olhar furioso de Nagisa e deu seu melhor sorriso.

– Nagisa... querida... – Miroku falou com uma voz doce afastando os cabelos molhados do rosto – Você se importaria de pegar a toalha para mim?

– Claro que não querido. – A garota falou em um fingido tom doce, caminhou até a cadeira onde a toalha azul estava estendida e a pegou voltando a se aproximar da piscina – Só quero lhe dizer mais uma coisa, Miroku – Ela falou ajoelhando no mesmo lugar que Sangô anteriormente.

– O que você quiser, Nagisa – Miroku sorriu enquanto se aproximava da borda para sair da água.

– Espero que morra afogado em suas mentiras! – Miroku olhou para a garota espantado antes que a toalha fosse atirada sobre sua cabeça. Nagisa levantou depressa começando a se afastar – Meu único consolo é que se eu não vou ter o que quero, você também não!

_marur haji guresso nega shirhojyodago  
nunchiga obnun nan nur boche giman hesso  
norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika_

**(Você deveria ter dito que não gostava mais de mim  
Mas eu não pude ver isso e você me deixou  
Mesmo amaldiçoando você, ainda sinto saudades  
Já que sou uma garota, ser amada é tudo)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sesshoumaru olhou para o papel em suas mãos confirmando o endereço que tinha conseguido com a secretária de Rin, deu um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar como tinha sido fácil convencer a velha senhora a lhe passar os horários da garota. Ele abriu a porta do museu pensando que aquele com certeza era um lugar estranho para tirar fotos de moda. Mas, pensando bem, aquela garota era estranha.

– O museu está fechado por hoje, senhor. – Um dos guardas do museu falou colocando–se na frente do rapaz.

– Eu sei, – Sesshoumaru falou olhando para o guarda como se ele fosse um inseto irritante – estou procurando por Kaiyo Rin. Fui informado de que poderia encontrá–la aqui hoje.

– Kaiyo–sama disse que não queria ser interrompida – O Guarda falou lançando um olhar de dúvida ao rapaz parado a sua frente. – Ela disse que tinha um compromisso mais tarde e que não poderia se atrasar.

– Tenho certeza de que ela não vai se importar comigo, já que sou o compromisso dela. – Sesshoumaru sorriu passando pelo rapaz.

– Mas, Kaiyo–sama disse—

– Não se preocupe com o que ela disse rapaz e me diga onde posso encontrá–la.

– Bem, – O guarda baixou a cabeça sem saber direito o que falar, o rapaz a sua frente parecia tão seguro quanto ao que estava dizendo – Kaiyo–sama disse que iria usar o jardim depois do almoço...

Sesshoumaru começou a se afastar em direção as portas que levavam ao jardim sem dirigir nem mais uma palavra ao guarda, piscou quando os raios do sol atingiram seus olhos cegando–o por um momento.

– Será que vocês podem parar de estreitar os olhos? – Rin falou desanimada baixando a câmera mais uma vez – É meio difícil tirar fotos de modelos quando elas acham que tem que ficar franzindo os olhos.

– O sol está nos incomodando, Rin–sama. – Uma garota loira choramingou, chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru. – Por que temos que fazer essas fotos aqui?

– Por que foi o que o cliente pediu. – Rin respondeu olhando para o relógio em seu pulso _'Garotas mimadas... vão acabar me atrasando'_ – E pare com essa cara de choro Ayume, vai acabar ficando com rugas.

– Eu sou jovem demais para ter rugas. – A garota loira falou parecendo preocupada.

– Se continuar franzindo os olhos desse modo... – Rin parou de falar sorrindo ao ver a garota se virar para a outra modelo chocada com as palavras ríspidas da fotografa – Estamos no fim, se não ficassem fazendo careta já teríamos terminado a uma hora atrás.

– Rin–sama tem um encontro? – A outra modelo perguntou passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos ruivos para colocá–los no lugar – Parece muito preocupada com o horário hoje.

– Isso não é da sua conta, Gin – Rin falou enquanto se aproximava para mostrar as modelos onde deveriam ficar pela décima vez na última meia hora – Apenas fique aqui, tente parecer inteligente e não estreite os olhos.

– Rin–sama é má! – Gin falou chorosa, mas não voltou a franzir o cenho – Eu não tenho que parecer inteligente, eu sou!

– Claro, Gin... você é inteligente – Rin falou enquanto voltava ao lugar anterior murmurando – E cavalos cor de rosa são uma coisa normal de se ver...

– E eu pensando que você era gentil desse modo apenas comigo... – Sesshoumaru sorriu quando viu a garota pular olhando para ele assustada – Não sei se devo ficar feliz por não ser algo pessoal... – Ele continuou enquanto se aproximava – Ou ofendido ao pensar que sou apenas mais um rosto para você.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Rin falou recuperando–se do susto.

– Temos um encontro hoje, ou você marcou com mais pessoas e pensou que poderia escolher na hora dependendo do seu humor?

– Combinamos de nos encontrar no seu hotel, eu não disse que você podia vir aqui e... – Ela estreitou os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços – Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?

– Entenda uma coisa, garota – Ele sorriu aproximando o rosto do dela e baixando o tom de voz para que as modelos não ouvissem – Quando eu quero alguma coisa, não há nada que fique em meu caminho.

– Eu deveria ficar feliz por você pensar em mim como um objeto que pode possuir?

– Deveria ficar feliz por eu passar meu precioso tempo com você.

– Eu não disse para você gastar seu precioso tempo comigo, seu pretensioso! – Rin falou dando um passo para trás afastando–se dele – E com certeza não disse para você vir ao meu trabalho e atrapalhar meus horários.

– Você parecia estar tendo dificuldade em controlar aquelas duas... – Ele parou de falar lançando um olhar de desprezo para as duas garotas que tentavam chamar sua atenção – O sol está se pondo e você nunca vai conseguir tirar suas fotos a tempo... – O rapaz girou os olhos ao ver a garota loira sorrir e acenar para ele antes de se virar de costas – Por que não se livra dessas duas cabeças ocas e sai comigo como tínhamos planejado?

– Porque lembro perfeitamente bem de ter concordado em sair com você apenas quando terminasse isso aqui. – Rin falou começando a se irritar.

– Eu largo isso por você se me pedir – Ayume falou enquanto se aproximava do casal. – Está começando a esfriar.

– Eu conheço você... – Gin falou passando a frente da garota loira – É o guitarrista daquela banda que se apresentou aqui esse final de semana, não é?

– Voltem para os seus lugares garotas. – Rin falou firme – Vamos terminar isso antes—

– Akuma Sesshoumaru! – Ayume falou animada ignorando a fotografa enquanto colocava a mão no braço de Sesshoumaru – Isso mesmo! Eu adoro vocês!

– Fico feliz que tenha sido capaz de aprender meu nome, mas se importaria de tirar as mãos de mim? – Ele ignorou a expressão chocada dos olhos dela.

– Trata todos os seus fãs assim?

– Iie, normalmente ele é muito mais mal educado. – Rin falou colocando as mãos nas costas da garota e a afastando de Sesshoumaru.

– O que elas vão pensar de mim se você que me conhece tão bem continuar "elogiando" a minha pessoa desse modo? – Sesshoumaru falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Como foi que uma coisinha sem graça como ela conseguiu fisgá–lo? – Gin se inclinou para a garota loira para sussurrar olhando para o casal espantada – Eu nunca pensei que ela conseguiria alguém... principalmente alguém como ele.

– Eu não conheço você tão bem – Rin falou virando para ele, os olhos brilhando de raiva – Pare de insinuar coisas que não existem!

– Eu não insinuei nada... – O rapaz falou contendo um sorriso – E você se altera com tão pouca coisa.

– Vá embora, Sesshoumaru!

– Só vou sair daqui com você... – Ele falou cruzando os braços – Então, pare de prestar atenção ao que digo e termine seu trabalho como uma boa garotinha.

– Baka! – Rin murmurou dando–lhe as costas, olhou para o sol que estava começando a se pôr – Parece que vamos ter que terminar amanhã, minna. – Ela falou desanimada, não estava disposta a ver aquelas duas modelos novamente, mas não tinha outra opção – Durmam cedo, e estejam no meu estúdio as oito da manhã.

– Tão cedo assim? – Ayume perguntou – Tenho uma festa hoje a noite e—

– A menos que queira ficar com olheiras amanhã é melhor mudar seus planos.

– Você é tão mandona. –Ayume falou marchando para dentro do museu – Não é porque não tem uma vida social descente que tenha que infligir esse comportamento em todos a sua volta.

– Infligir? – Rin perguntou sarcástica – Pelo visto você tem estudado o dicionário que eu lhe dei de Natal... estou emocionada que tenha gostado tanto do presente.

– Estou... emocionado com seu tato para tratar as pessoas. – Sesshoumaru falou olhando a garota ruiva correr para alcançar a amiga antes que essa desaparecesse dentro do museu.

– Isso é tudo culpa sua. – Ela falou guardando as coisas na pequena mala – Eu disse que o encontraria no hotel, mas tinha que vir aqui e ficar se mostrando para essas garotas desmioladas!

– Você devia me agradecer por ter vindo até aqui e poupá–la do trabalho de atravessar metade da cidade até meu hotel.

– Não pedi para você me poupar de nada! – Ela falou fechando a mala e começando a se afastar – Você veio aqui para me envergonhar e—

– Eu vim aqui porque vou embora amanhã e queria passar mais tempo com você antes de partir. – Sesshoumaru falou ríspido enquanto passava por ela – Mas, se a minha presença lhe incomoda tanto, não vou mais obrigá–la a ficar perto de mim.

– Sesshoumaru... – Rin falou o nome dele em voz baixa, surpreendendo–se quando ele parou de andar – Eu sinto muito, passar o dia com aquelas garotas não é a minha idéia de diversão. – Ela suspirou enquanto caminhava até parar ao lado dele.

– Tudo bem, acho que me sentiria do mesmo modo se ficasse mais tempo com elas – Ele deu de ombros e tirou a mala da mão dela – Para onde vamos?

sarangur wihesoramyon modun da har su inun  
yojaui chaghan bonnungur iyong hajinun marajwo  
hanyojaro theona sarangbadgo sanunge  
irohge himdurgo oryourjur mollasso

norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika

**_(Não tire vantagem da fraqueza de uma garota de fazer tudo por amor e de seu instinto protetor  
Eu não sabia que nascer como uma garota e ser amada era tão difícil _**

**_Mesmo amaldiçoando você, ainda sinto saudades  
Já que sou uma garota, ser amada é tudo_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sesshoumaru caminhou pela sala observando as várias fotos espalhadas pelas paredes, sentou ao lado da garota em silêncio.

– Eu sei que não cozinho muito bem, – Rin começou tentando quebrar o silencio inconfortável – mas, tenho certeza de que nunca matei ninguém.

– O jantar estava ótimo, Rin.

– Então, qual é o problema? – Ela perguntou virando–se para olhar nos olhos dourados – Você não fala nada desde que acabamos de comer.

– Eu apenas não tinha nada para dizer. – Ele falou sem desviar o olhar até que ela baixou a cabeça – Por que não fomos em um restaurante como ontem à noite, você parece inconfortável com a minha presença.

– Acho que não sei falar com você se não estamos brigando. – Ela falou sentindo o rosto quente – Eu sei que parece estranho, mas...

– É tão mais fácil. – Ele completou com um pequeno sorriso enquanto começava a levantar – Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Alegre–se garota, amanhã eu sairei da sua vida e você não terá mais que se preocupar.

– E se eu não quiser que você saia da minha vida? – Ela perguntou em voz baixa sem coragem de ouvir a resposta.

– O que você disse? – Ele perguntou olhando para ela, voltou a sentar quando não obteve resposta – Rin, o que—

– E se eu não quiser que você saia da minha vida? – a garota repetiu levantando a cabeça para encontrar os olhos dele, sorriu tristemente antes de levantar – Eu sei que é bobagem, mas eu gosto da sua companhia... – Ela suspirou caminhando até a janela – é divertido poder falar com alguém que não me trata como se eu fosse frágil... ou tenta me convencer a fazer coisas que eu simplesmente não quero apenas porque está "na moda"... – Ela se virou quando o viu se aproximar dela pelo reflexo na janela – Você deve me considerar uma idiota. Nos conhecemos há apenas dois dias e aqui estou eu dizendo que não quero que você saia da minha vida. – Ela parou de falar e baixou a cabeça envergonhada pelo modo como tinha falado com ele.

– Tem muitas palavras que eu acho que descrevem você, mas idiota não é uma delas – Sesshoumaru falou não demonstrando nenhuma emoção – Mas, sabíamos que não ia durar... minha vida não é aqui.

– E a minha é. – Rin levantou os olhos e por um momento pensou ter visto tristeza nos frios olhos dourados, mas foi tão rápido que ela chegou a conclusão de que tinha visto apenas o que seu coração queria – Eu não posso partir.

– Eu não pediria para que você viesse comigo, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou sentindo seu coração se apertar com a dor que viu nos olhos dela – Mas, ainda temos essa noite.

– Você tem razão. – Rin falou forçando um sorriso – Então, aonde vamos?

– Pensei que tinha dito àquela modelo que deveria dormir cedo porque trabalhariam logo pela manhã. – Ele perguntou vendo a garota se afastar.

– Eu vou fotografá–la e não ser fotografada... – Rin pegou a bolsa do cabide e se virou para ele – Quem vai se importar se eu estiver com olheiras amanhã?

– Eu me importo. – Ele falou caminhando para a porta – Vá dormir, Rin... não vou mais forçar minha presença em sua casa.

– Iie! – Ela segurou o braço dele que se virou para olhar para a garota espantado – Nunca permiti que alguém mandasse em mim e você não vai ser o primeiro a fazer isso.

– Só estou pensando no que é bom para você.

– Você é bom para mim – Rin falou deixando que a bolsa escapasse de suas mãos enquanto aproximava–se dele – E se uma noite é tudo o que temos.

– Rin, o que... – Ele parou de falar quando sentiu os lábios dela sobre os seus, não pode evitar que seus olhos demonstrassem surpresa quando ela afastou o rosto.

– Gomen nasai – Rin falou sentindo o rosto cada vez mais quente – Você provavelmente acha que sou uma garota tola que se joga para todos os rapazes e—

– Você tem a capacidade especial de me surpreender, garota – Ele falou deixando que um sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios enquanto baixava o rosto – E devo dizer que você nunca deve abandonar a carreira de fotografa para seguir a de vidente. – Sesshoumaru sorriu enlaçando–a pela cintura – Como eu disse antes eu tenho várias palavras que a definem, mas você ainda não conseguiu acertar nenhuma delas.

– O que você está fazendo? – Rin perguntou sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto e os lábios cada vez mais perto dos seus.

– Tenho que concordar com você em algo – Ele falou, os lábios a milímetros dos dela – Se uma noite é tudo o que temos...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sesshoumaru virou na cama procurando por Rin, abriu os olhos quando sua mão tocou o lugar vazio e frio a seu lado. Sentou na cama procurando algum indicio de que ela ainda estava no apartamento, mas não ouviu nada. Ele voltou a deitar frustrado por ela ter saído sem se despedir, mas ele podia esperá–la voltar. Espreguiçou–se estranhando quando sua mão tocou uma folha de papel, olhando para a carta viu seu nome e a pegou.

**_" Você nunca vai saber o quanto me custou deixar seu lado essa manhã. Mas, sei que não teria coragem de me afastar se você estivesse acordado._**

**_Sei que você provavelmente vai me odiar por isso, mas sou covarde demais para enfrentá–lo e achei que essa seria a maneira mais fácil de nos separarmos._**

**_Se você sente algo por mim, por favor não venha me procurar._**

**_Apenas guarde as lembranças dessa noite assim como eu as guardarei em meu coração._**

**_E tenha a certeza que não importa a distância que nossos corpos estejam, meu coração sempre será seu._**

**_Kaiyo Rin"_**

O rapaz olhou para a folha sem reação por um momento antes de voltar a dobrá–la enquanto sentava na cama e pegava as roupas do chão e começava a se vestir.

_'Se é esse o seu desejo, Rin... Quem sou eu para fazer com que você mude de idéia?' _

_norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika_

**(Mesmo amaldiçoando você, ainda sinto saudades  
Já que sou uma garota, ser amada é tudo)**

* * *

**N.A. – Oi minna **

**Bem, o que eu ia falar aqui mesmo?**

**Ah sim... em primeiro lugar para quem conhece essa música vai reparar que eu coloquei a narração em lugar errado lá no começo do capítulo. Mas, é porque eu achei que assim ficaria melhor.**

**Eu sei que está errado assim, não se preocupem **

**Esse capítulo me deu um pouquinho de trabalho porque eu não conseguia encaixar uma música nele e não queria repetir essa porque eu já tinha usado em AMF, mas não consegui resistir e depois de muita luta e troca de música eu finalmente consegui o/**

**Algumas coisas podem ficar meio confusas, mas é assim que tem que ser e todos entenderão o porque mais tarde. Então terão que continuar a ler XDD**

**Arigatou Leila por ter revisado para mim. .**

**Acho que não ficou muito claro para vocês mas, a 100° review foi da Bruna . Mas, o agradecimento é para todas vocês, ok? **

**Arigatou :**** Lally, Akemi ( Leia o final do capítulo 6 de novo para ver isso), Sf-chan, Carol Nirino, Tayla Tsukino, Bruna ( Eles já apareceram aqui, Bruna e quanto a fic centrada nesse casal... bem, quem sabe?), Leila Wood, Júlia ( A resposta para a sua pergunta é LOGO ), Kagome-chan, Lolita, Mel, Stefania, Camis( Talvez, mas ele tem alguém para consolá-lo,não é mesmo? .), Rei Higurashi, Anna, Tici-chan, Letícia, Dani, Lily, Juli-chan, Iza, Polly, Marina, Tickle-chan, Pricila Marvollo, Hito-chan, kiki-chan ( eu sou má e não deixei ninguém saber que eles tinham se entendido até agora XD), Nika e Catsy.**

**29 reviews no capítulo 7, acho que todo mundo queria mesmo ver a Kikyou sair da história ne?**

**Arigatou minna **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e como sempre espero a opinião de vocês **

**Kissus**** e ja ne,**

**Naru**


	9. Without you

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música** – Without you (Kiss)

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

_As I sit here and think about all that i'm missing (all that i'm missing) oh yeah_

_About everything that I could ever ask for, but you_

_All the past time we spent wondering how you've been (wondering how you've been) oh yeah_

_But the more that you're on mind i'm just lonely and blue (can't you see)_

**(Enquanto eu sento aqui e penso em tudo que estou perdendo (Tudo que estou perdendo) oh yeah**

**Sobre tudo que eu podia ter pedido, mas voc**

**Todo o tempo que passamos nos perguntando como você estava (nos perguntando como você estava) oh yeah**

**Mas, quanto mais você pensava eu fico sozinha e triste (você não vê))**

Kagome terminou de ler a agenda da semana e levantou a cabeça olhando para as pessoas na sala. Seis meses haviam se passado desde a viagem para aquele show no litoral e embora soubesse a razão de InuYasha estar cada vez mais mal humorado, não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido para que os outros três se afastassem cada vez mais. Sangô nem ao menos olhava para Miroku e Sesshoumaru parecia mais intratável do que nunca. Ela suspirou lançando outro olhar para a agenda a sua frente antes de falar:

– Eu tenho algo para dizer a vocês. – Kagome levantou da cadeira esperando que os outros ao menos estivessem ouvido – Jii–san acha que fiz um trabalho muito bom com vocês e já que estão razoavelmente estabilizados não precisarão tanto da minha atenção.

– O isso quer dizer, Kagome–chan?

– Quer dizer que ainda teremos encontros para discutir o que tem que ser feito, mas não ficarei ao lado de vocês o tempo todo como fiz até agora, Sangô–chan.

– Em outras palavras, servimos de cobaias para ver se você era capaz de promover algo e agora que viu que isso é possível vai nos abandonar!

– Eu não disse isso, InuYasha. – Kagome falou virando–se para olhar para o rapaz que tinha levantado da cadeira e a olhava com um misto de raiva e decepção – Ainda cuidarei de vocês, só que não do modo como fiz até agora... sinto falta do que fazia antes, e deixei isso de lado para poder agenciá–los.

– Está apenas trocando as palavras, Kagome.

– Se eu estivesse disposta a abandoná–los teria entregado vocês a meu primo como Jii–san sugeriu! – Ela falou irritada, o que chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru e Miroku. – Ele é tão ou mais capaz do que eu, já que tem anos de experiência nesse tipo de coisa.

– Então, por que não faz isso? – InuYasha perguntou estreitando os olhos.

– Por que sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo e não vou deixar Bankotsu ter o crédito por algo que me sacrifiquei tanto para ver acontecer!

– Sempre pensando apenas em si mesma, não é? – InuYasha falou sarcástico – Por que não me surpreendo com isso?

– Pelo visto minha presença não é mais necessária aqui. – Sesshoumaru levantou da cadeira e deixou a sala de reuniões sem esperar resposta, não que alguém se incomodasse em dar alguma.

– Se eu pensasse apenas em mim mesma não me importaria com você seu ingrato!

– Hum... – Sangô falou parecendo incomodada com o humor dos dois que parecia ter mudado por uma bobagem, coisa que estava acontecendo mais freqüente a cada dia que se passava – Acho que vou falar convidar Jii–san para almoçar comigo hoje... – a garota levantou e deixou a sala quase correndo.

– Quer mesmo que eu acredite que você se importa comigo?

– Eu vou... hum... – Miroku levantou da cadeira enquanto pensava em uma boa desculpa para sair dali, deu de ombros ao perceber que os dois não estavam lhe dando atenção – Ali fora conversar com os patos. – Ele falou saindo da sala antes que um dos dois percebesse o que tinha dito.

– Acredite no que quiser, seu... – Kagome parou de falar e olhou para a porta confusa – O que Miroku disse que ia fazer?

– Conversar com os patos e não mude de assunto, você... – InuYasha parou de falar quando viu a garota começar a rir e parou para pensar no que tinha acabado de dizer, baixou a cabeça escondendo um sorriso.

– Acho que espantamos todos eles. – Kagome falou voltando a sentar na cadeira ainda rindo pela desculpa de Miroku.

– Por que ele ao menos não teve a decência de arrumar uma desculpa melhor? – InuYasha falou levantando a cabeça para olhar nos brilhantes olhos azuis.

– Acredito que ele tenha pensado que não estávamos prestando atenção ao que falavam – Kagome falou esforçando–se para parar de rir, Inuyasha apenas concordou com um aceno continuando a olhar para ela.

– Sente mesmo falta de seu antigo trabalho, Kagome?

– Foi o que eu disse, não foi? – Ela respondeu sentindo o riso morrer.

– Não está apenas arrumando uma desculpa para se afastar de mim?

– E por que eu faria isso?

– Pelo que aconteceu naquela noite quando ELA—

– Já passou muito tempo desde que isso aconteceu, InuYasha... – Kagome fechou a agenda e a colocou dentro da bolsa antes de levantar – Se eu quisesse me afastar de você teria feito naquela época, não acha?

– Seu orgulho não a deixaria se afastar de nós há seis meses, Kagome – InuYasha falou levantando também – Sabe tão bem quanto eu que tinha que provar que era capaz de terminar o que começou.

_Why can't you be with me to hold me tight (hold me tight)_

_Just being with you will make everything better and bright_

**(Por que você não pode estar comigo me abraçando forte (abraçando forte)**

**Apenas estar com você faz tudo melhor e mais brilhante)**

– Você apenas PENSA que me conhece, InuYasha – Kagome falou baixando a cabeça – Não faz a mínima idéia do porque de eu ter me envolvido tanto com vocês quando nunca tinha feito isso antes.

– Você poderia me dizer e assim eu não precisaria chutar no escuro.

– Não quero. – Ela falou caminhando para a porta, parou quando ele se colocou a sua frente – Quer fazer o favor de me deixar passar?

– Fale a razão de ter resolvido ser nossa agente.

– Eu não tenho que falar nada. – Tentando passar por ele – Provei ser capaz, não é mesmo?

– Quero a razão!

–E eu quero sair da sala!

– Responda minha pergunta e eu a deixo sair.

– Eu posso apenas gritar SOCORRO e sairei sem ter que responder suas perguntas idiotas. – Ela falou irritada enquanto dava um passo para o lado e o viu fazer o mesmo – Saia da minha frente, InuYasha!

– Responda–minha–pergunta–primeiro.

– Nunca teve essa curiosidade antes, por que está fazendo um escândalo agora?

– Não estou fazendo escândalo, Kagome – InuYasha falou colando as mãos nos ombros dela – Eu fiz uma pergunta e estou esperando uma resposta.

– Eu... – Kagome começou nervosa com a proximidade dele – eu... queria mudar um pouco o que fazia e––

– Essa é a versão que nos disse naquela época. – InuYasha a interrompeu, colocou a mão em seu rosto quando a garota fez menção de baixar a cabeça e a forçou a olhar em seu olhos – Agora, estou interessado na verdade.

– E se eu não quiser falar?

– Não deixarei você sair daqui.

– Eu vou gritar se voc

– Quem está querendo fazer um escândalo agora, Kagome?

– Está me deixando com dor de cabeça... tire as mãos de mim e me deixe sair da maldita sala!

– Sempre tão teimosa... – InuYasha falou com um pequeno sorriso – Toma todas as decisões sem nem mesmo pensar no que pode acontecer a seguir...

– Está me chamando de irresponsável? – Kagome falou levantando uma sobrancelha – Não sou eu quem tem um caso com Miroku!

– Eu pensei que tínhamos concordado em nunca mais tocar nesse assunto! – InuYasha falou dando um passo para trás.

– Eu apenas tinha me esquecido desse "pequeno" detalhe até agora, mas já que você está disposto a me irritar com perguntas insignificantes por que não aproveita e me explica o que você e Miroku—

– Pela última vez, Kagome... – InuYasha falou estreitando os olhos – Eu não tenha nada com aquele idiota, pare de duvidar da minha masculinidade ou vai se arrepender...

– Vamos partir para as ameaças agora? – Kagome falou sarcástica – Interessante... – Ela sorriu jogando a bolsa no pequeno sofá ao lado da porta – Bem, você tem agido de modo mais estranho que o normal nos últimos seis meses, não arrumou nem ao menos uma garota para disfarçar—

– Estou avisando, Kagome... Parecomisso.

– Ao menos Miroku dá em cima de todas as garotas que aparecem... – Ela se virou de costas para ele continuando a falar – A fama de mulherengo dele é algo mais fácil de—

– Yamete! – Ele falou colocando a mão no ombro dela e forçando–a a se virar para encará–lo.

– Não é muito agradável ser pressionado, não é mesmo?

– Ao contrário de você, não inventei uma mentira, que sabe que me irrita, apenas para fugir do assunto. – Ele falou se aproximando dela – Eu fiz uma pergunta sobre algo que realmente queria saber.

– Você acha que suas preferências sexuais não são da minha conta? – Ela falou dando um sorriso, ignorando seu coração que batia cada vez mais rápido com a proximidade do corpo dele.

– Se eu responder sua pergunta... – InuYasha falou aproximando o rosto do dela – Você responderá a minha?

– Se for sincero comigo eu—

– Ótimo! – Ele deu mais um passo colocando os braços em torno da cintura dela e baixando a cabeça, não pode evitar um sorriso quando viu os olhos dela se arregalarem – É tudo o que eu precisava saber.

– O que você ACHA que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou assustada tentando se libertar dos braços dele que apenas se apertaram sua cintura diminuindo ainda mais a distancia entre seus corpos.

– Respondendo a sua pergunta, ora. – Ele falou inclinando a cabeça e tomando–lhe os lábios em um beijo ardente.

Um a pequena parte de Kagome lhe dizia que aquilo era errado e que deveria se afastar dele, mas assim que sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus todos os pensamentos racionais sumiram dando lugar ao desejo de senti–lo novamente. Mesmo se envergonhando do fato a verdade é que se naquela noite ele não a tivesse chamado pelo nome da ex–namorada ela não teria tido forças para impedi–lo e pelo visto ele não cometeria o mesmo engano dessa vez.

InuYasha continuou a beijá–la até que ela sentiu seu coração batendo como um tambor em seu peito, enlaçou o pescoço dele em busca de apoio quando sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem por suas costas trazendo–a para mais perto de seu corpo, o que o fez levantar a cabeça e olhar para o rosto dela, os olhos ainda fechados e a respiração ofegante.

– Bem... – InuYasha falou em voz baixa enquanto a via abrir os olhos lentamente – Acho que respondi a sua pergunta, não é?

– Você... hum... – Kagome parou de falar por um momento não reconhecendo a própria voz. Respirou fundo tentando acalmar seu coração que continuava a bater descontrolado em seu peito – Você apenas me provou que beija muito bem.

– Então... – Ele sorriu aproximando o rosto do dela novamente – Devo continuar até que você tenha certeza?

– Iie. – Ela sorriu – Já me convenceu... – Viu o sorriso aumentar no rosto dele e não pode evitar a provocação enquanto tentava colocar alguma distancia entre os dois – ... por enquanto.

– Por enquanto? – InuYasha levantou uma sobrancelha – Acho que vou ter que me contentar com isso... por enquanto. – Ele a soltou antes de completar – Agora, responda a MINHA pergunta.

– Vai se zangar se eu disser que não me lembro qual era? – Kagome falou sentando–se na beirada do sofá.

– Na verdade não. – ele sorriu pretensioso o que fez a garota revirar os olhos.

– Acho que essa não foi a coisa certa a dizer.

– Agora é tarde demais, não pode retirar o que disse.

– Bem, acho que vou ter que viver com isso... – Kagome suspirou voltando a pegar a bolsa e levantando do sofá – Vejo você depois.

– Não tão depressa, espertinha. – Kagome parou com a mão na maçaneta ao ouvir a voz dele – Me diga a razão de ter abandonado o trabalho que tanto gosta para cuidar apenas de nós.

– Quer mesmo saber? – Ela perguntou sem se virar e antes que ele respondesse continuou – Você, InuYasha... – Kagome abriu a porta sem ver a expressão dele – Sempre foi você.

– Kagome...

– Vejo você depois. – Ela falou saindo da sala.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_I wanna have you by my side_

_You always make it right_

_And without you my heart starts to cry_

_How will I ever go on_

_How will I stay strong_

_Do you see without you my soul dies_

**(Eu quero ter você ao meu lado**

**Você sempre faz tudo ficar certo**

**E sem você meu coração começa a chorar**

**Como eu vou continuar?**

**Como vou permanecer forte?**

**Entenda que sem você minha alma morre)**

Kagome parou na porta de sua sala e olhou para Miroku sentado no sofá da pequena recepção em frente à porta da sala de seu avô.

– Esperando que algum pato saia daí para conversar com você, Miroku?

– Nani? – O rapaz moreno olhou para ela confuso enquanto a velha secretária de seu avô lhe lançava um olhar estranho como se estivesse pensando que ela tinha enlouquecido.

– Esqueça – Kagome sorriu – Está esperando por Sangô, não está?

– Talvez. – Ele baixou a cabeça, desanimado – Ela não quer me dar uma chance de explicar as coisas...

– Não acho que você vá querer falar com ela com Jii–san presente... – A garota riu com a expressão chocada dele e fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse – Venha, fale comigo e eu pensarei no que pode ser feito.

– Mas... – Miroku olhou para a porta fechada do velho Higurashi como se pudesse forçá–la a se abrir com isso.

– Está tentando falar com ela há quanto tempo e não consegue, Miroku? – Kagome falou olhando para ele – Acha que ficar parado e olhando enquanto ela se afasta vai resolver seu problema? – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso quando o viu levantar do sofá parecendo completamente sem esperança – Venha aqui e me conte o que aconteceu e se eu realmente achar que você é inocente dessa vez, prometo que vou ajudá–lo.

– Vai mesmo me ajudar? – Ele levantou os olhos azuis em sua direção.

– Apenas se eu achar que você merece. – Ela sorriu e abriu mais a porta esperando que ele passasse – Não acha que vou convencer Sangô–chan a lhe dar uma chance apenas para vê–la magoada logo em seguida, acha?

– Acho que não. – Miroku falou entrando na sala e se virando para ela – Mas, dessa vez eu realmente não tive culpa.

– Você nunca tem, Miroku. – Kagome sorriu enquanto fechava a porta – Você nunca tem.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_I stayed up all night remembering what we had (remembering what we had) oh yeah_

_And I can't sleep a wink cuz thinking of you makes me sad (yes you do)_

_I can't seem to shake you off my mind_

_Just wanna go back in time to just press rewind_

**(Fiquei acordada a noite toda pensando no que tivemos (lembrando o que tivemos) oh yeah**

**E eu não posso dormir porque pensar em você me deixa triste (sim, você faz)**

**Eu não consigo tirar você de minha cabeça**

**Quero voltar no tempo, apenas apertar rewind)**

InuYasha ficou olhando para o lugar que Kagome tinha estado ouvindo as palavras dela se repetirem _"Você, InuYasha ... Sempre foi voc_ enquanto tentava entender o que ela tinha dito. _'Não pode ser o mais óbvio... Ela não quis dizer o que eu estou pensando... É impossível se apaixonar por alguém que não se conhece e…' _O rapaz olhou para a porta vazia mais uma vez e se batendo mentalmente por sua estupidez . _'Por que diabos eu fico aqui parado falando comigo mesmo quando devia tê–la impedido de sair?'_

O rapaz saiu correndo da sala, mas parou quando ouviu Miroku.

– Vai mesmo me ajudar?

– Apenas se eu achar que você merece. – Kagome respondeu entrando e abrindo mais a porta para que Miroku passasse.

InuYasha estreitou os olhos ao ver aquilo, sem perceber fechou as mãos em punhos, enquanto pensava nas várias maneiras de matar o outro rapaz por atrapalhar seus planos. Baixou a cabeça ao sentir algo quente escorrer em sua mão direita e arregalou os olhos chocado por ver que era sangue, deu meia volta ao ouvir a porta sendo fechada enquanto pegava um lenço do bolso para colocar sobre os pequenos cortes antes que sujasse o tapete claro que cobria todo o corredor.

– Posso saber o que está fazendo, InuYasha? – Sangô sorriu quando viu o rapaz se virar assustado – Ora, vamos... o que pensou que eu fosse?

– Nada. – Ele falou irritado enquanto enrolava o lenço branco na mão – Acho que vou dar uma volta... e trate de fazer as pazes com Miroku, pelo menos assim ele se afastará de Kagome.

– Ele deu em cima dela? – Sangô perguntou estreitando os olhos – Maldito hentai, eu vou—

– Acalme–se, não foi isso o que eu disse. – InuYasha falou olhando para a garota desconfiado – E da onde diabos você surgiu? – Sangô deu um sorriso sem graça ao ver o rapaz estreitar os olhos – Não estava aqui até que a porta se fechou.

– Bem, eu... – Ela baixou a cabeça antes de continuar – Estava no banheiro e—

– Eu estava indo para o banheiro... você apareceu ATRÁS de mim.

– Você só é lento quando quer, não é mesmo?

– Oi!

– Está bem, eu estava me escondendo na sala de Jii–san até Miroku ir embora... – Sangô apontou para a velha secretária – Kaede–san me avisou quando ele desapareceu para que eu pudesse sair

– Ele não desapareceu, apenas entrou na sala de Kagome. – InuYasha falou olhando para a garota irritado – Pare de se esconder dele e resolva o problema de uma vez!

– Assim como você resolveu seu problema com Kagome–chan?

– Não faço idéia do que você está falando. – InuYasha se virou começando a andar para o elevador.

– Todas essas discussões com Kagome–chan não podem ser por nada...

– Kagome e eu não concordamos em alguns pontos, por isso brigamos – Ele parou em frente ao elevador e apertou o botão, depois se virou zangado para a garota – Pare de me seguir!

– Você ficou tão mal humorado... – Sangô sorriu maliciosamente – Tem certeza de que não quer nada com Kagome–chan?

– Hai! Me deixe em paz!

– Com Miroku, talvez?

– Yamete! – InuYasha quase gritou o que atraiu a atenção da velha secretária. O rapaz respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e suspirou aliviado quando ouviu as portas do elevador se abrirem. Ele mordeu os lábios lutando contra a tentação de mostrar a língua para a garota sorridente. – Já tenho coisas demais para me preocupar sem ouvir suas bobagens, Sangô!

– Como o que, por exemplo?

– Não é da sua maldita conta e—

– Konnichi wa, minna–san. – Uma alegre voz feminina saudou ao sair do elevador.

– Konnichi wa... – InuYasha e Sangô responderam em uníssono, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa ao ver a garota de longos cabelos negros parada ali.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_I wanna have you by my side_

_You always make it right_

_And without you my heart starts to cry_

_How will I ever go on_

_How will I stay strong_

_Do you see without you my soul dies_

**(Eu quero ter você ao meu lado**

**Você sempre faz tudo ficar certo**

**E sem você meu coração começa a chorar**

**Como eu vou continuar?**

**Como vou permanecer forte?**

**Entenda que sem você minha alma morre)**

Sesshoumaru saiu do elevador e caminhou para a saída do edifício, alheio aos olhares, parou perto da porta quando ouviu uma voz feminina chamar seu nome.

– Sesshoumaru–sama?

– Qual o problema, Sara? – O rapaz virou para a garota de longos cabelos castanhos com uma expressão fria, não estava disposto a fingir interesse enquanto ela tentava convencê–lo a sair com ela mais uma vez.

– Essa carta chegou há duas semanas aqui e está endereçada a Akuma Sesshoumaru e—

– Apenas outra carta de uma fã, Sara... – Ele se virou e abriu a porta –Coloque junto com as outras.

– Não acho que seja de uma fã, Sesshoumaru–sama – A garota deu mais um passo e colocou a mão no braço dele – Veio do escritório de Kaiyo Rin e—

– Kayou Rin? – Ele se virou novamente e puxou a carta das mãos de Sara – Por que esperou todo esse tempo para me entregar essa carta?

– Pensei que era importante e achei que era melhor entregá–la em mãos. – A garota baixou os olhos quando viu a expressão zangada dos normalmente olhos frios dele – Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru–sama... Mas, o senhor não vem aqui há mais de um mês.

– Eu venho aqui todos os dias, Sara. – Ele falou desistindo de caminhar como tinha pensado a principio e voltando a pisar em direção ao elevador – Apenas não tenho tempo de ficar perambulando pelo hall de entrada... – Ele estreitou os olhos ao se virar para a garota antes de completar – E da próxima vez que uma carta chegar aqui mande–a para o escritório de Kagome e não fique escondendo... entendeu?

– Hai, Sesshoumaru–sama.

– Ótimo! – Nesse momento as portas do elevador se abriram e o rapaz entrou apertando o botão para o segundo subsolo onde estava seu carro. Estava abrindo o envelope quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da jaqueta e praguejando baixo ele o pegou. – Moshi Moshi?

– Espero que não esteja de saída, Sesshoumaru... pois como você bem sabe estamos apenas na metade do dia.

– O que você quer, InuYasha?

– Você se esqueceu da sessão de fotos para promover o novo show?

– Isso é hoje?

– Iie, Mas o velho Higurashi quer conhecer a fotografa antes e disse que seria melhor que todos nós estivéssemos presente.

– Por que ninguém me avisou isso antes?

– Foi o primeiro item da agenda que Kagome leu.

– Bem... – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos enquanto via as portas do elevador se abrirem, estendeu o braço para a apertar o botão do andar do escritório novamente – Acho que preciso começar a prestar atenção quando Kagome fala.

– Seria uma boa idéia... – InuYasha riu antes de continuar – Mas você nunca fez isso e nem por isso esqueceu de um compromisso antes.

– Eu estava ocupado com outras coisas. – Sesshoumaru olhou para o envelope em suas mãos e suspirou enquanto o dobrava colocando–o no bolso da calça.

– Resolveu sair com Sara?

– Não nesta vida. – Ele suspirou antes de completar – Estou subindo, guarde suas gracinhas para quando chegar ai.

Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone voltando a guardá–lo no bolso da jaqueta enquanto esperava o elevador chegar a seu destino.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

InuYasha olhou para o telefone em suas mãos decepcionado.

– Baka, nem esperou eu dar as boas notícias. – O rapaz deu de ombros saindo da sala de reuniões e sorriu ao ver a garota conversando no corredor com Sangô – Ele está subindo, mas não consegui avisá–lo de que estava aqui.

– Está tudo bem, InuYasha – A garota morena deu um sorriso triste antes de completar – Não acho que ele se importe com esse fato.

– Jii–san está ansioso para conhecê–la. – Sangô falou segurando a mão da garota e começando a puxá–la para dentro da sala de reuniões – Ele ficou impressionado com seu trabalho.

– Fico feliz com isso, Sangô.

– Vou avisar Kagome que você está aqui – InuYasha falou deixando a sala.

– Quer que eu pegue algo para você? – Sangô falou sentando em uma das cadeiras e indicando que a garota fizesse o mesmo. – Água? Café?

– Iie – A garota sentou com um pouco de dificuldade devido ao avançado estado de gravidez – Só quero sentar um pouco.

– Vai me contar quem é o pai?

– Eu devia esperar isso, não devia? – Ela riu olhando para a garota a sua frente – Afinal, todo mundo faz a mesma pergunta.

– Isso é um não?

– Hai. – Ela sorriu colocando a mão sobre a barriga – é um segredo apenas meu e dele.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no bolso voltando a pegar a carta enquanto sentia todas as lembranças daquela noite voltarem como se tivessem se passado apenas minutos. Fechou os olhos amaldiçoando a si mesmo por ser tão fraco. Afinal, não tinha dito ao irmão tantas vezes que deixar o coração decidir apenas levava a decisões inúteis?

_'Ao que parece, Rin... você conseguiu fazer com que eu mudasse de idéia.' _

Deixar o pequeno apartamento naquela manhã tinha sido a coisa mais difícil que já tinha feito em toda sua vida, mas sua cabeça lhe dizia que tudo o que tinham era aquela noite e tudo o que tinha restado eram as lembranças.

Tudo o que Rin havia pedido era para que ele não a procurasse, havia lhe custado toda sua vontade, mas ele cumpriu o único pedido que a garota tinha lhe feito. E todas as noites, quando voltava sozinho para seu apartamento e estava cansado demais para lutar com as lembranças, ou não estava cansado o suficiente para apenas deitar e dormir, a vontade de pegar o telefone e ligar para ao menos poder ouvir a voz dela era quase irresistível. Mas nem uma vez ele cedeu dizendo que tinha que ser forte para cumprir o pedido dela, apesar de no fundo saber que estava apenas fugindo.

Rin estava certa, se tivesse acordado antes dela naquela manhã nunca a deixaria sair do seu lado. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era a coisa "certa" a fazer.

Maldito coração, quando você pensa que não tem mais um para obrigá–lo a sofrer alguém aparece e lhe prova o contrário.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_You're all that I want_

_You're all that I need_

_So why don't you come and be with me_

**(Você é tudo o que quero**

**Você é tudo o que preciso**

**Então por que você não vem ficar comigo?)**

InuYasha parou em frente a porta da sala de Kagome sem saber se deveria bater ou não. A chegada da fotografa tinha lhe dado a desculpa perfeita para tirar Kagome de perto de Miroku. _'Então por que diabos estou hesitando agora?'_ talvez por que as palavras de Sangô quando tinha lhe dito para se entender com Miroku ainda estivessem fortes demais em sua memória "Assim como você resolveu seu problema com Kagome–chan?" Eu não tenho problemas com Kagome "Todas essas discussões com Kagome–chan não podem ser por nada..." _'Maldita Sangô.'_

Qual o problema se os últimos três meses tinham sido apenas de discussões com Kagome? Isso não queria dizer que estava interessado nela. Quando Kikyou o tinha deixado há seis meses atrás ele tinha tomado a decisão de não se aproximar de garotas por um bom tempo. Tinha sua carreira para cuidar agora, não podia se distrair com garotas de cabelos negros como a noite e olhos tão azuis como o céu na primavera.

InuYasha fechou os olhos se batendo mentalmente por pensar em Kagome desse modo. _'Ela é apenas minha agente!'_ Ele suspirou enquanto seu pensamento continuou sem que pudesse controlá–lo. _'Mesmo que ela me faça sentir de um modo como nenhuma outra pessoa fez... Nem mesmo Kikyou' _

O nome da ex–namorada fez com que ele saísse de suas reflexões e voltasse ao mundo real. Resolvido a esquecer Sangô e suas bobagens, o rapaz ergueu a mão e bateu na porta.

– Pode entrar. – InuYasha ouviu Kagome responder e abriu a porta forçando um sorriso.

– Kaiyo Rin está aqui. – Ele falou estreitando os olhos para Miroku que pareceu não notar esse fato e levantou calmamente da cadeira em que estivera sentado – Imagino que possa apresentá–la ao velho e acabarmos logo com isso.

– Sua total falta de respeito com os mais velhos sempre me impressiona, InuYasha. – Miroku falou enquanto passava pelo amigo a caminho da porta.

– Cuide de sua própria vida.

– InuYasha!

– Kagome!

– Engraçadinho. – Ela falou com um pequeno sorriso ao levantar da cadeira – Vou falar com Jii–san e... – Ela parou de falar fazendo um sinal para que ele esperasse enquanto atendia o telefone – Moshi Moshi... Houjo–kun, há quanto tempo!

InuYasha conteve a expressão de surpresa ao ouvir o tom caloroso com que ela falou o nome do rapaz. _'Ótimo, agora estou com ciúmes de alguém que nem ao menos sei quem é... possivelmente algum... Espere, um pouco!... Ciúmes?'_ O rapaz baixou a cabeça em choque com seus pensamentos. _'Eu não posso estar sentindo ciúmes. Eu nem gosto dela tanto assim...'_

– Jantar? – InuYasha levantou a cabeça quando a ouviu fazer a pergunta e rir descontraída e foi por muito pouco que ele não correu até ela e desligou o aparelho – O que você acha de amanhã a noite? – Kagome continuou sem notar a reação do rapaz – Já combinei com Jii–san de jantar com mamãe e ele hoje à noite... – Kagome sorriu novamente enquanto pegava uma caneta para fazer uma anotação na agenda – Amanhã no meu apartamento, está bom para você?.

– NANI? – InuYasha só percebeu que tinha feito a pergunta em voz alta quando a garota olhou para ele de modo reprovador.

– Então está marcado, Houjo–kun... amanhã as sete no meu apartamento – Kagome repetiu olhando para o rapaz que tinha virado de costas para ela, mas continuava parado na porta de sua sala. – Darei lembranças suas a eles, não se preocupe. – Ela respondeu querendo colocar um fim aquela conversa de uma vez. – Até amanhã, Houjo–kun. – Ela falou antes de desligar o aparelho e se aproximar de InuYasha. – Está com algum problema?

– Por que deveria? – ele respondeu com um sorriso enquanto completava em pensamento. _'Só fui obrigado a ouvir você marcando um encontro, mas me sinto ótimo!'_

– Por que gritou enquanto eu falava ao telefone?

– Eu não gritei!

– Claro que não. – Ela sorriu enquanto passava por ele – Sorte sua que Houjo é distraído e não tive que explicar a ele porque tinha um louco gritando na minha sala.

– Quem é esse tal de Bozo?

– Um ex–namorado. – Kagome sorriu enquanto caminhava até a mesa de Kaede – E o nome dele é Houjo... Avise Jii–san que Kaiyo Rin está aqui e que estamos esperando por ele na sala de reuniões.

– O nome dele é Houjo, não Bozo – InuYasha resmungou baixinho enquanto via a garota caminhando em sua direção – Como se eu me importasse com o nome do maldito que—

– Por que está resmungando como um velho, InuYasha?

– Não estou resmungando. – Ele retrucou enquanto a seguia até a sala de reuniões – Por que vai se encontrar com ele se é um EX–namorado?

– Por que eu ainda gosto dele? – Kagome perguntou abrindo a porta da sala.

– VOCÊ O QUE?

– Está com algum problema de audição para ficar gritando desse modo? – Kagome riu quando viu o rapaz corar e entrou na sala – Konnichi wa, Rin... fez uma boa viagem?

– Konnichi wa, Kagome–sama... – Rin olhou para o casal que acabara de entrar na sala – Tem algo errado com InuYasha?

– Nada com que deva se preocupar – Kagome sorriu enquanto puxava uma cadeira para sentar.

– Sempre tão gentil... – InuYasha falou enquanto fechava a porta – Bom saber que ninguém se preocupa comigo.

– Pare de tentar fazer os outros ficarem com pena de você e talvez se preocupem. – Sesshoumaru falou empurrando a porta com força para poder entrar – E preste atenção no que faz, baka... quase bateu a porta na minha cara.

– Que falta de sorte a minha. – InuYasha falou sarcástico. – Errei por pouco.

– Guarde seus comentários para você, eu não—

– Sesshoumaru? – Kagome sorriu quando o rapaz olhou em sua direção – Não vai cumprimentar nossa nova contratada?

– Se for mais uma cantora eu peço demissão. – Sesshoumaru falou aproximando–se da garota morena que permanecia de costas – Já tenho problema com três bakas que apenas... – Ele foi baixando o tom de voz ao ver a garota levantando da cadeira lentamente, tinha algo familiar nela, arregalou os olhos quando ela se virou com um sorriso.

– É um prazer revê–lo também, Sesshoumaru.

– Rin... O que você...

– Muito bem, Kagome... – O velho Higurashi entrou na sala com um sorriso – Apresente–me a jovem por trás das maravilhosas fotos.

– Esta é Kaiyo Rin, Jii–san – Kagome falou sorrindo tentando não deixar que o velho notasse a expressão chocada do jovem guitarrista – Nossa nova fotografa.

Sesshoumaru conseguiu voltar à expressão indecifrável de sempre enquanto sentia sua cabeça girar pelos acontecimentos.

Ele olhou para a garota sorridente que cumprimentava Higurashi–san admitindo pela primeira vez naqueles seis meses que tinha sentido falta dela. Daqueles olhos castanhos que demonstravam tanta emoção e de sua personalidade forte, da maneira como apenas ela fazia ele sentir. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios enquanto seus olhos passeavam pela pequena figura dela, talvez tivessem uma outra chance agora que ela estaria tão perto. Arregalou os olhos ao finalmente perceber algo que fez seu coração pular no peito. _'Ela está... GRÁVIDA?'_

E quanto você pensa que tem o controle em tudo o que acontece a sua volta, o destino vem lhe mostrar que você não controla absolutamente nada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_I wanna have you by my side_

_You always make it right_

_And without you my heart starts to cry_

_How will I ever go on_

_How will I stay strong_

_Do you see without you my soul dies_

**(Eu quero ter você ao meu lado**

**Você sempre faz tudo ficar certo**

**E sem você meu coração começa a chorar**

**Como eu vou continuar?**

**Como vou permanecer forte?**

**Entenda que sem você minha alma morre)**

Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro ao deixar a sala de reuniões, ignorou o olhar chocado no rosto de Kagome ao vê–lo levantar da cadeira e se afastar. Sentia a cabeça doer com todas as informações que tinha recebido, uma parte sua queria ficar com Rin e a outra insistia em perguntar quem era o pai do bebê que ela esperava. _'Ela teria me contado se fosse meu, certo?' _

Ele parou ao chegar no corredor começando a andar em direção ao elevador. Ignorando o instinto quase incontrolável de fugir de tudo, deu meia volta e parou ao lado da porta resolvendo ser melhor esperar pela garota e perguntar. _'Perfeito Sesshoumaru... Espere ela sair da sala, arraste–a para um lugar afastado e pergunte a ela quem é o maldito que a tocou depois que estiveram juntos... Hai, isso é perfeito.'_ Ele suspirou desanimado pronto a desistir daquilo. _'Provavelmente, ela se casou…. Talvez estivesse noiva naquela época e…'_ O rapaz balançou a cabeça afastando tal pensamento. _'Rin nunca seria capaz de trair alguém...'_ Ouviu a porta se abrir e se virou impaciente esperando todos saírem. _'Ela nunca trairia a mim.'_

– Esperando alguém, Sesshoumaru? – InuYasha sorriu ao ver o irmão olhar em sua direção irritado – Você saiu tão apressado... pensei que tinha fugido.

– Não julgue os outros por si mesmo, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru respondeu frio, desviando os olhos do irmão antes que cedesse a tentação de jogá–lo pela janela – E se já terminou com suas bobagens... tenho coisas melhores a fazer.

– Sempre tão mal–humorado. – InuYasha resmungou antes de começar a se afastar – Não sei por que ainda me importo.

– Porque você é um intrometido. – O rapaz respondeu em voz baixa, girou os olhos ao ver Sangô sair da sala rapidamente e Miroku seguí–la. Encostou–se a porta cruzando os braços cada vez mais impaciente com o ritmo das coisas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Não está sendo justa, Sangô... – Miroku falou, seguindo a garota – Já faz seis meses e você ainda não me deu uma chance de explicar o que aconteceu.

– Eu disse que não queria mais ver você. – Sangô falou parando de andar e se virando para o rapaz de cabelos negros – Não posso me afastar mais que isso, pois temos um contrato a cumprir... – Ela respirou fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas que faziam seus olhos arderem – Mas, por favor... se você se importa comigo como diz..

– Sangô...

– Me dê um pouco de espaço. – Ela terminou de falar e se virou voltando a caminhar para o elevador.

– E não é isso o que tenho feito desde aquela maldita viagem? – Miroku falou irritado, seu tom tão diferente do usual que fez a garota parar de se afastar e se voltar para ele – Eu sinto muito mesmo pelo que aconteceu, mas não posso voltar no tempo e mudar as coisas ou eu faria isso... Acredite.

– É impossível que você mude, eu—

– Eu ainda não terminei de falar, Sangô. – Ele se aproximou da garota parando a sua frente – Eu realmente gosto de você... e sei que nunca faço as coisas de modo certo, mas eu realmente não tive culpa do que aconteceu. – Miroku deu um sorriso triste – Eu quero ficar com você, mas se não pode achar um modo de me perdoar, então talvez não goste tanto de mim como diz. – Ele terminou de falar e passou por ela a caminho da escada.

– Seu grande tolo. – Sangô falou sentindo seu coração se apertar ao vê–lo se afastar – Eu gostar tanto de você é o que torna tanto difícil esquecer o que vi.

_I wanna have you by my side_

_You always make it right_

_And without you my heart starts to cry_

_How will I ever go on_

_How will I stay strong_

_Do you see without you my soul dies_

**(Eu quero ter você ao meu lado**

**Você sempre faz tudo ficar certo**

**E sem você meu coração começa a chorar**

**Como eu vou continuar?**

**Como vou permanecer forte?**

**Entenda que sem você minha alma morre)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

O velho Higurashi passou por Sesshoumaru lançando–lhe um olhar desaprovador que o rapaz ignorou enquanto esperava impaciente pela saída das últimas ocupantes da sala.

– Se está esperando que Kaiyo Rin saia daí, rapaz... – O velho falou chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru – Devo lhe informar que pode demorar um pouco. Ela e minha neta estão discutindo alguns detalhes. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos engolindo a vontade de mandar o velho deixá–lo em paz como tinha feito com o irmão – E da próxima vez, espere que eu o dispense antes de deixar uma reunião.

– Eu não estava me sentindo bem, Higurashi–san – Sesshoumaru falou em tom frio e voltou os olhos para dentro da sala.

– Deve ter sido um mal passageiro, já que você parece tão bem disposto agora. – O velho falou e fez uma pausa antes de completar – Cuide bem da garota.

– Nani?

– Você parece ter um interesse em especial em Kaiyo Rin, Sesshoumaru... – O velho falou começando a se afastar – Já que ela acaba de ser contratada estou dizendo para não cometer enganos novamente.

– Não preciso de seus conselhos.

– Não parece estar se saindo muito bem sozinho, rapaz.

– Eu—

– Sesshoumaru? – Kagome chamou em um tom reprovador, esperou que ele olhasse em sua direção para continuar – Não é esperto da sua parte discutir com Jii–san.

– Ele começou.

– Poupe–me dos detalhes infantis, Sesshoumaru – Kagome revirou os olhos caminhando para a própria sala – Espero que seja mais educado ao falar com Rin.

– Por que todos pensam que preciso de conselhos sobre como me comportar?

– Talvez, por que você tenha sérios problemas de comportamento? – Rin perguntou sorrindo enquanto se aproximava do rapaz. – Mas eles já deveriam saber que isso não tem conserto, não deviam?

– A culpa disso foi sua. – Ele falou num tom acusador – Se você não tivesse voltado a aparecer na minha vida nada disso teria acontecido. – Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos da expressão magoada que substituiu o sorriso no rosto da garota.

– Bem... – Rin sentiu seu coração doer com aquelas palavras, baixou o rosto não querendo que ele visse a tristeza que o que tinha dito causara nela – Sinto muito que minha presença lhe traga tantos problemas... – Ela respirou fundo antes de tentar passar por ele. – Vou tentar me manter o mais afastada possível de você de agora em diante.

– Rin. – A garota parou ao ouvi–lo dizer seu nome, lembranças de uma noite distante passaram diante de seus olhos e ela parou sem conseguir virar para olhar nos olhos dele.

– Quer me dizer alguma coisa ou só gosta do som do meu nome?

– Quem... – Ele fechou os olhos tentando reunir coragem para fazer aquela pergunta, respirou fundo antes de continuar em voz baixa – Quem é o pai do bebê?

– Se eu ganhasse uma moeda toda vez que ouço essa pergunta estaria rica a essa altura. – A garota riu sem humor, finalmente conseguindo se virar para olhar para ele – Eu não respondi a ninguém... – Ela fixou os olhos nos dele antes de continuar – Por que acha que seria diferente com você?

– Continua incapaz de responder a alguém de modo civilizado, não é? – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Você não mudou nada em seis meses, a mesma garota grossa e selvagem.

– Isso deveria me convencer a lhe dar a informação? – Ela sorriu colocando a mão sobre o ventre.

– A noite que passamos juntos deveria convencê–la a me dar essa informação. – Ele estreitou os olhos – Por que existem três opções: Ou você tinha alguém antes daquela noite e mesmo assim dormiu comigo – Rin estremeceu sentindo a raiva aumentar – Ou arrumou alguém logo depois de eu ter partido o que significa que "aquilo" não significou nada para você.

– Aquilo? – A garota repetiu a palavra sentindo como se alguém tivesse lhe dado uma bofetada – Vejo que "aquilo" significou não tanto para você quanto para mim.

– Quero saber quem é o pai, Rin.

– E eu gostaria que você fosse menos cretino ao falar sobre os acontecimentos, Sesshoumaru – Ela estreitou os olhos virando–se para sair – Mas, parece que nenhum de nós vai conseguir o que deseja.

– Pare de brincar comigo, Rin – Ele a alcançou em duas passadas e segurou seu braço – Esse bebê é meu?

– Essa não era uma de suas opções. – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Eu disse que havia três. – Ele deu de ombros irritado – Não a expliquei porque achei desnecessário.

– Vou lhe dizer o que EU achei desnecessário, então – Ela libertou o braço de seu toque antes de completar – Não é da SUA conta.

– Talvez você não saiba quem é o pai – ele falou enquanto a observava se afastar em direção ao elevador – Já que parece tão relutante em dizer um simples nome.

– Mas, eu sei o nome do pai, Sesshoumaru. – Ela apertou o botão do elevador antes de se virar para ele, os olhos brilhando com a raiva – Ele foi o único homem que eu amei... pensei que tínhamos uma chance, mas ao que parece ele é apenas mais um cretino... – As portas do elevador se abriram e ela entrou – Eu estava muito melhor sem ELE.

– Rin. – Sesshoumaru se apressou até o elevador vendo as portas de metal começarem a se fechar, ameaçando o separarem da garota que o olhava com lagrimas nos olhos.

– Eu nunca pensei que me arrependeria de algo que tivesse feito, Sesshoumaru – Ela falou em fio de voz enquanto via o rapaz se aproximar e as portas fecharem – Mas, parece que a única coisa que me restou foi uma lembrança e nosso bebê.

– Nosso bebê? – ele parou a alguns passos do elevador quando as portas se fecharam, chocado demais para pensar no que deveria fazer enquanto as palavras dela o atingiam como um bloco de concreto – Eu sou o pai...

* * *

**N.A. – Oi minna ,**

**Well****, well... para quem ficou triste por Rin e Sesshy se separarem no último capítulo eles voltaram a se encontra. **

**Não vou separar ninguém sem ter a intenção de fazê-los voltar depois ( Com exceção da Kikyou XDD)**

**Fiquem calmas, não me xinguem (muito) que todos acabarão por se acertar XD.**

**Vou mudar um pouquinho o modo como coloco o nome de vocês pq parece que minha nota compacta está confundindo um pouco vocês ( Eu sei que gosto de confundir todo mundo, mas... XDD)**

**Arigatou Minna:**

**Essas duas são do capítulo 7, mas chegaram depois de eu ter postado o capítulo 8 . Arigatou minna.**

**Mishiran**** (Logo, logo XD)**

**Ca-chan**

**Reviews**** do capítulo 8:**

**Kikyou Priestess**** (Seu teclado desconfigurou e casou um pequeno surto em você? )**

**Carol**** Nirino**** (Eu não tenho medo de trovões, mas tenho uma amiga que tem pavor. Então, ela me inspirou a escrever isso. E para completar eu fiz a luz acabar... Minha bondade sempre me surpreende XDD)**

**Ca-chan**** (Agora você já sabe o que acontece no próximo capítulo XD)**

**Juliana**

**Leila Wood**** (Logo tudo se ajeita... talvez XD)**

**Anna**** (Vou ler sua fic, fique tranqüila .)**

**Kagome-chan**

**Iza-chan**** (Não foi dessa vez que eu te matei ne:P)**

**Natsu**

**Stefania**

**Dani**

**Camis**

**Lan**** Ayath**** (Talvez XD)**

**Madam**** Spooky**** (Sua bondade e gentileza sempre me surpreendem :P. Arigatou por revisar o capítulo para mim)**

**Lily**

**Paixão**** (Eu sou só um POUQUINHO má XD. Eu li suas fics, não comentei ainda porque meu pc parece ter contra eu postar reviews ¬¬. Vou tentar fazer isso hoje novamente)**

**Kiki-chan**** (Eu NÃO sou má! ... Bem , talvez só um pouquinho XD)**

**Polly-chan**** (XDD)**

**Tickle-chan**** (Você quer saber como eu consigo colocar tantas coisas em um só capítulo? ...Well, isso é fruto da minha mente insana XD)**

**Sak-chan**** (Fico feliz que tenha gostado e é bom falar comigo, hein? .)**

**Prontinho, espero que desse jeito vocês entendam melhor qual resposta é para quem XD.**

**Arigatou minna, espero que gostem desse capítulo e me digam o que acharam.**

**Kissus**** e ja ne,**

**Naru**


	10. You Get Me

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música** – You Get me (Michelle Branch)

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

_So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed–up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl_

**(Então estou um pouco fora de quadro**

**Um pouco fora de tom**

**Alguns dizem que sou paranormal**

**Então, eu apenas dobro suas colheres**

**Quem quer ser normal**

**Em um louco e confuso mundo**

**Não me importo com o que os outros dizem**

**Enquanto for sua garota)**

Kagome caminhava de um lado para o outro do parque onde tirariam as fotos para promover o novo disco, ela parou e olhou para o relógio mais uma vez antes de se virar para o rapaz de cabelos prateados que estava sentado em um dos bancos entre Sangô e Miroku.

– Onde está seu irmão, InuYasha?

– Eu não tenho um irmão chamado InuYasha.

– Preciso dizer que sua piada não teve graça? – Kagome estreitou os olhos enquanto se aproximava dele.

– Que piada? – InuYasha falou ignorando a cotovelada que Sangô lhe deu para se calar – Você perguntou onde estava meu irmão InuYasha e—

– Sesshoumaru! – Kagome quase gritou de frustração ao parar na frente dele – Eu quero saber onde está Sesshoumaru.

– Então, deveria ter dito _' Onde está Sesshoumaru?' _e não—

– Responda minha pergunta como uma pessoa normal!

– Faça uma pergunta como uma pessoa normal, e eu responderei com prazer. – InuYasha falou cruzando os braços – Você está trabalhando demais e não sabe mais falar com as pessoas.

_Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes_

**(Hey, você está ao meu lado**

**E eles, eles apenas giram os olhos)**

Sangô revirou os olhos enquanto levantava do banco sem falar nada, sendo seguida por Miroku.

– Você está deliberadamente tentando me irritar ou realmente é TÃO burro?

– Uma pergunta que eu posso responder – InuYasha sorriu sarcástico antes de responder – A primeira opção.

– Quando eles vão parar de brigar? – Miroku cochichou para Sangô.

– Não faço idéia.

– Você não merece minha atenção – Kagome respondeu depois de alguns minutos tentando se controlar para não torcer o pescoço dele – Ligue para seu irmão e pergunte o que diabo ele está fazendo para não estar aqui. – Ela pegou o celular de dentro da bolsa e o jogou no colo dele – Estamos duas horas atrasados e—

– Por que você não faz isso? – InuYasha perguntou jogando o aparelho de volta para a garota que por pouco não o derrubou. – Eu não sou pago para ficar fazendo ligações para alguém com quem não quero falar.

– InuYasha... – Kagome falou dando um passo na direção dele – Você está testando a minha paciência hoje.

– Fique calma, Kagome. – Rin falou colocando a mão no ombro da outra garota – É só um pequeno atraso, nada que não possamos contornar.

– Rin–sama não deveria ter feito isso – Miroku falou olhando para a cena interessado.

– Definitivamente não é sábio se colocar no meio desses dois. – Sangô respondeu com um suspiro.

– Não é um pequeno atraso. – Kagome falou olhando para InuYasha novamente – Ele e o irmão estão tentando me enlouquecer.

– Pode ter havido algum contra–tempo e... – Rin falou tentando acalmá–la.

– Eles moram no mesmo prédio! – Kagome respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – Não entendo porque simplesmente não vieram juntos para cá.

– Não moro tão perto DELE porque quero. – InuYasha falou levantando do banco – E não há nada que me faça ficar perto dele mais tempo que o necessário.

– Alguém amarrou você e o prendeu naquele maldito prédio?

– Eu queria sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível, aquele apartamento estava vago e—

– Não estamos discutindo suas escolhas. – Kagome o cortou – Eu quero saber onde está seu irmão!

– Como posso saber? – InuYasha deu de ombros – Ele estava com um humor péssimo ontem a noite e eu não quis vir com ele essa manhã, então simplesmente levantei e vim para cá no horário combinado. – Rin lançou um olhar interessado quando ouviu o que ele tinha dito antes de se afastar discretamente.

– Poupe–me de mais detalhes que não são da minha conta, InuYasha – Kagome levantou a mão quando viu o rapaz abrir a boca para falar – Hai, dessa vez é com você... da outra vez também... – Ela fechou os olhos, exasperada – Você me deixou confusa.

– Ótimo. – InuYasha falou num tom satisfeito, o que fez Kagome voltar a abrir os olhos e o fitar – Agora sabe como me deixou ontem!

– Mas, eu não fiz nada.

– Essa desculpa parece familiar. – Sangô falou olhando para Miroku com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– E todo aquele papo de fez tudo por mim? – InuYasha falou se aproximando de Kagome – Fiquei acordado até tarde tentando entender aquilo!

– Mas, eu não... – Kagome parou de falar e sorriu – Ficou acordado pensando naquilo?

– Nani? – Miroku olhou para a garota enquanto pensava no que dizer – Bem... – o rapaz sorriu quando viu algo atrás da garota a sua frente antes de falar animado – Olhe aqui tem patos!

– Bem, eu... – InuYasha parou de falar e se virou para Miroku – Que fixação por patos é essa, Miroku?

– Gomen ne – O rapaz de cabelos negros sorriu sem graça – Eu não queria atrapalhar.

– Você é doente. – Sangô falou começando a se afastar – Ou muito rápido para criar desculpas... ainda não decidi.

– Vamos esquecer isso por enquanto. – Kagome estendeu o celular para InuYasha – Ligue para seu irmão e pergunte onde ele está.

– Mas, eu—

– E eu esqueço o que você falou antes da interrupção de Miroku. – Kagome falou com um sorriso.

– Chantagista. – InuYasha falou com um sorriso enquanto discava – Sei que vai voltar ao assunto depois.

– Talvez outro dia. – Kagome falou enquanto InuYasha esperava que o irmão atendesse – Mas, não hoje.

– Por que não hoje?

– Tenho que fazer compras. – Ela falou distraída – Houjo vai jantar na minha casa essa noite.

– Ninguém atende. – Ele falou seco devolvendo o aparelho – Ele não deve ter ouvido.

– Na verdade, eu ouvi. – Sesshoumaru falou ao se aproximar do grupo – Apenas achei desnecessário atender já que estava tão perto.

– Onde esteve até agora? – InuYasha falou passando por Kagome – Ela estava me deixando louco querendo saber onde você estava.

– ELA tem um nome, baka. – Kagome deu um tapa no ombro de InuYasha antes de olhar para Sesshoumaru – Vou deixar minhas perguntas para depois... – Ela estreitou os olhos quando o viu dar de ombros – Não pense que vou esquecer que atrasou nossa programação.

–Não pense que eu me importo com o que você fala. – Sesshoumaru falou passando pela garota – O que estão esperando para começar?

– Você pensa que pode chegar com todo esse atraso e dar ordens? – Kagome deu um passo na direção do rapaz mas, parou quando sentiu um braço segurá–la pela cintura – Tire as mãos de mim, InuYasha!

– Começar uma discussão com ele agora não vai recuperar o tempo que perdemos.

– Acho que você tem razão. – Kagome respirou fundo tentando se acalmar antes de virar o rosto para o rapaz que continuava a segurá–la contra seu corpo – Pode me soltar agora...

– E se eu não quiser? – Ele sorriu enquanto colocava o outro braço em torno da cintura dela – Se eu soltá–la pode atacar alguém...

– InuYasha... – Ela estreitou os olhos, irritada por ele não deixá–la se afastar.

– O que?

– Eu disse para me SOLTAR! – A garota falou ao mesmo tempo que dava uma cotovelada no estomago do rapaz que a soltou com o susto – Não fique me agarrando na frente dos outros! – Ela completou se afastando alguns passos e virando para vê–lo meio curvado com as mãos sobre o local atingido.

– Quer dizer... que se estivéssemos... sozinhos eu... poderia? – Ele perguntou ainda recuperando o fôlego pelo golpe.

Kagome estreitou os olhos enquanto se aproximava dele novamente deixando que a alça da bolsa deslizasse de seu ombro até sua mão.

– Se tentar fazer isso de novo, seja em público... – Ela parou ao lado do rapaz que endireitou o corpo finalmente recuperando o fôlego –... ou em particular, vai entender o porquê de Houjo ter terminado o namoro comigo. – Ela terminou de falar e começou a bater nele com a bolsa.

– Ele terminou com você? – InuYasha perguntou tentando se defender dos golpes da bolsa – Itai!... Pare com isso, Kagome.

– Acha que devemos interferir agora? – Miroku perguntou olhando para Kagome que continuava a bater em InuYasha.

– Se queremos sair daqui ainda hoje... – Sangô suspirou caminhando na direção do outro casal. – Já chega, Kagome–chan.

– Nunca mais coloque suas mãos em mim, baka! – Kagome ignorou a amiga enquanto continuava a acertar InuYasha com a pequena bolsa.

– Diabo, Kagome... – InuYasha falou conseguindo segurar a bolsa – O que você tem ai dentro? Um tijolo?

– Não é da sua conta! – Ela respondeu puxando a bolsa da mão dele – Solte minha bolsa!

– Para você me acertar de novo? – Ele perguntou sarcástico – Não sou tão burro assim.

– Acho que eles não vão mesmo parar sozinhos – Miroku falou atrás de Sangô com um suspiro.

– Pegue InuYasha enquanto eu tento acalmar Kagome–chan.

– A parte mais difícil sempre fica para mim. – Miroku falou desanimado enquanto se aproximava do amigo. – Pare com isso, InuYasha, nós temos que...

– Consegui! – Kagome falou com um sorriso de triunfo enquanto libertava a bolsa das mãos do rapaz e tentava acertá–lo novamente – Nunca mais coloque as mãos em mim ou nada meu.

– Kagome, nós temos que... – Sangô parou de falar quando viu a outra garota acertar a bolsa na cabeça de Miroku que caiu de joelhos. – Miroku? – Ela chamou abaixando ao lado dele olhando para o rapaz preocupada.

– O que eu fiz? – Kagome falou olhando para o rapaz sentado no chão com a mão na cabeça corando de vergonha.

– Acho que acertou o Miroku tentando me bater.

– Eu sei disso, InuYasha.

– Então, por que perguntou?

– InuYasha... – Kagome olhou para o rapaz querendo estrangulá–lo, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar antes de continuar – Apenas vá para o seu lugar para que possamos acabar essa maldita sessão de fotos de uma vez!

– Você não quer dizer... – Ele perguntou com uma expressão inocente no rosto – começar?

– InuYasha... – Kagome falou em tom baixo apertando a alça da bolsa para conter a irritação.

– Estamos indo, Kagome–chan. – Sangô ajudou Miroku a levantar e começou a empurrar InuYasha para longe da outra garota – Pelos deuses, InuYasha... pare de tentar irritá–la.

– Ela vai encontrar com o ex–namorado... – InuYasha resmungou em voz baixa enquanto caminhava até onde Sesshoumaru estava parado ignorando a pequena confusão que tinham criado – Por que eu deveria ser gentil com ela?

– Então... você está com... – Sangô soltou Miroku enquanto se esforçava para não rir – Ciúmes?

– Ciúmes? – InuYasha perguntou olhando para a garota sem graça – DELA?

– Iie, de Miroku. – Sangô revirou os olhos quando viu a expressão irritada do rapaz a sua frente – Lógico que é de Kagome–chan.

InuYasha estreitou os olhos e abriu a boca para dizer que não sentia nada pela outra garota quando sentiu alguém parando a seu lado.

– Eu agradeceria se vocês parassem de agir com crianças irresponsáveis e começassem a se comportar... – Sesshoumaru falou com um leve tom de irritação – Tenho mais o que fazer do que** desperdiçar** meu tempo com vocês.

– Ah sim... – InuYasha se virou para o irmão estreitando os olhos – Porque o seu "pequeno" atraso é um comportamento** muito** responsável...

– Não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião.

– Então, não se meta em minhas conversas. – InuYasha falou começando a se afastar do irmão – Não pedi a sua opinião também.

– Podemos começar agora que todos estão aqui. – Rin falou enquanto se aproximava do grupo ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo – Acho que vocês ainda não conhecem Kohaku, ele tem me ajudado já que não posso fazer tudo como antes – A garota olhou para Sesshoumaru por um instante antes de forçar um sorriso e desviar os olhos para os outros integrantes – Vou posicionar vocês e tirar algumas fotos, mas ele é quem vai fazer todo o "trabalho pesado" dessa vez.

A garota trocou algumas palavras com Kohaku antes de se aproximar do grupo e indicar onde cada um deveria ficar.

– Ótima promoção, Kaiyo–sama – Sesshoumaru falou em um tom frio sem olhar para a garota – Eu também gostaria de ganhar apenas para observar alguém trabalhando para mim.

– Sesshoumaru! – Sangô olhou para o rapaz chocada ao ver Rin parar a sua frente. – O que deu em você hoje para falar desse modo com Rin?

– Por acaso falei alguma mentira, Kaiyo–sama? – O rapaz continuou ignorando o comentário da garota – Não ganhou um aumento para fazer menos coisa?

– Não está totalmente errado, Akuma–san – Rin conseguiu recuperar a voz depois de alguns minutos, forçou um sorriso enquanto arrumava a roupa de Sangô – Eu sempre faço todo o possível, não importa o quanto me paguem. – Ela se virou finalmente para o rapaz – Até que **MEU** bebê nasça eu tenho que diminuir meu ritmo um pouco... Não importa o quanto eu ganhe,** ELE** é o mais importante para mim. – A garota sorriu satisfeita ao ver o choque nos normalmente inexpressivos olhos dourados e começou a se afastar – Vá para o seu lugar para que eu possa terminar o meu trabalho e livrá–lo de minha desagradável companhia.

Sesshoumaru não se moveu olhando para a garota se afastando até que Kagome parou a seu lado e falou em voz baixa para que apenas ele ouvisse.

– Cause mais problemas a mim ou a Rin e você vai trabalhar muito **MAIS** e receber muito **MENOS.**

– Está me ameaçando, Kagome? – Ele perguntou no mesmo tom olhando para a garota a seu lado.

– Iie, apenas lembrando a você quem é a chefe aqui. – Kagome sorriu docemente antes de se afastar – Vá para o seu lugar como a pessoa adulta e responsável que todos sabem que você é, Sesshoumaru.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me_

**(Você me tem **

**Quando mais ninguém me entende**

**Você vem e aproveita a chance, Baby**

**Você me tem**

**Você olha dentro de minha louca mente**

**Nunca sabendo o que vai encontrar**

**E ainda me quer o tempo todo**

**Sim, você quer**

**Sim, você me tem)**

Kagome olhou para o céu vendo que o sol que logo começaria a se pôr, baixou a cabeça desanimada pelo atraso. Nada parecia estar dando certo, até parecia que os deuses não queriam que ela se encontrasse com Houjo novamente. Ela virou o rosto ao ver Rin sentar–se a seu lado e sorriu.

– Você pode ir se quiser, Kagome. – Rin falou sorrindo para a garota a seu lado – Estamos quase no fim aqui.

– Se estamos no fim, eu posso esperar. – Kagome olhou para a garota a seu lado com um sorriso preocupado – Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem, Rin?

– Claro, pareço alguém doente?

– Parece alguém cansado. – Kagome suspirou e voltou os olhos para o grupo – Ele não está tornando as coisas fáceis para você...

– Kohaku? – A garota perguntou olhando na mesma direção – Ele me ajuda bastante e...

– Sesshoumaru, Rin. – Kagome sorriu e voltou a olhar para a garota – Acho que foi um choque para ele vê–la nesse estado.

– Imagino que tenha sido – Rin falou devagar, olhando para o rapaz – Eu tentei avisá–lo antes de chegar, mas... acho que ele não recebeu minha carta, ou apenas a ignorou.

– Por que não tenta conversar com ele?

– Para ouvir mais acusações injustas? – Rin se virou para a garota a seu lado com um sorriso triste – Não tenho vontade no momento...

– Dói demais, não é? – Kagome colocou a mão sobre a da garota – Minha situação não foi tão grave quanto a sua e mesmo assim... – Ela suspirou ao ver Kohaku se aproximar – Pode contar comigo se precisar.

– Arigatou, Kagome. – Rin sorriu, sentindo–se cansada por passar quase o dia todo em pé. Ela tinha planejado fazer todos os acertos e deixar tudo aos cuidados de Kohaku, mas aquele comentário de Sesshoumaru tinha feito com que se sentisse culpada e ela acabou por se forçar a ficar ali até o fim – Espero não precisar... agüentei até aqui, não foi?

– Hai, mas você não precisa passar por isso sozinha. – Kagome sorriu encorajadora antes de olhar para o rapaz parado a sua frente. – Conseguiu terminar, Kohaku?

– As fotos externas sim, Kagome–sama. – O rapaz sorriu antes de lançar um olhar preocupada a outra garota – Não precisava ter ficado aqui, Rin.

– Sim, eu precisava. – Rin sorriu enquanto aceitava a ajuda de Kagome para levantar – Vou ajudá–lo a guardar as coisas.

– Não é necessário. – O rapaz se afastou depressa para recolher as coisas – Descanse e eu a chamo quando estiver tudo pronto.

– Acho que ele gosta de você, Rin – Kagome se virou para pegar a bolsa de cima do banco – Fico mais tranqüila ao saber que tem alguém que cuide de você.

– Kohaku me vê como uma irmã mais nova que tem que ser protegida. – Rin sorriu olhando para o rapaz recolhendo e guardando as coisas – E vai acabar me deixando mimada.

– Bobagem, todo mundo precisa de alguém que se importe e cuide da gente às vezes. – Kagome olhou para o relógio e girou os olhos – Agora estou mesmo atrasada.

– Pode ir, Kagome. – Rin olhou para a garota com um sorriso – Nos vemos amanhã.

– Arigatou, "chefe" – Kagome falou com um sorriso antes de se afastar até onde o grupo estava parado – Você vai comigo, Sangô–chan?

– Hai, eu falei que ia ajudá–la, não foi? – Sangô olhou para o relógio antes de completar – Vamos logo, estamos muito atrasadas.

– Calma, Sangô–chan... – Kagome falou enquanto era puxada pela amiga – Arrancar meu braço não vai mudar o fato de que estou atrasada.

InuYasha viu as duas garotas se afastando e quase sem perceber começou a segui–las. O rapaz olhou meio espantado quando viu Miroku se colocar a sua frente.

– Vai me dar uma carona, Inu?

– Você não pode se virar sozinho? – Ele respondeu, olhando impaciente para as duas garotas que se afastavam depressa.

– Posso... Mas, você não vai me fazer gastar dinheiro com táxi quando pode me dar uma carona ne?

– Poupe–me das suas bobagens... – InuYasha falou sem esconder a irritação em sua voz, empurrou o outro rapaz para o lado enquanto continuava andar – Você tem dinheiro de sobra agora para ficar resmungando de gastos...

– Mas, você vai passar perto da minha casa... – Miroku seguiu o amigo sem se importar com seu mau humor.

– Sesshoumaru também, vá pedir a ele uma carona.

– Ele foi embora assim que encerram a sessão de fotos... Por que você não pode me dar uma carona?

– Não vou para casa agora. – InuYasha quase correu até o carro e entrou, olhou irritado para Miroku quando ele abriu a porta do passageiro e entrou com um sorriso – Você não ouviu o que eu disse?

– Ouvi sim, mas não tenho mais o que fazer e posso esperar até que você vá para casa.

– Faça o que quiser – InuYasha ligou o carro e saiu atrás do de Kagome ignorando o olhar de Miroku – Só não me atrapalhe.

– Como eu poderia atrapalhar você?

– Apenas fique calado e não me distraia!

– Nossa, acho que eu deveria ter pagado um táxi para ir para casa.

– Posso abrir a porta e jogar você para fora se não estiver gostando da minha companhia.

– Iie... – Miroku suspirou desanimado – Eu fico calado.

– Ótimo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes_

**(E daí se eu observar o sol brilhando**

**No meio da chuva**

**Algumas pessoas pensam que estou louca**

**Mas, você diz que não tem problema**

**Você viu meus jardins secretos**

**Onde todas as minhas flores crescem**

**Na minha imaginação**

**Tudo acontece)**

– Por que está entrando aqui? – Miroku perguntou ao ver o amigo entrar com o carro no estacionamento de um mercado – Pensei que sua empregada fizesse compras para você.

– Miroku... – InuYasha esperou as duas garotas saírem do carro estacionado a algumas vagas a direita antes de fazer o mesmo – Eu disse que se queria carona tinha que ficar calado.

– Mas, já faz meia hora que estamos rodando... – Miroku saiu do carro e fechou a porta antes de seguir o amigo – Não me deixou ligar o rádio e toda vez que eu tentava conversar você... tipo que... rosnava para mim... – O rapaz falou desanimado enquanto entravam no mercado.

– Sinta–se livre para procurar um táxi para casa. – InuYasha falou enquanto procurava pelas duas garotas no mercado quase vazio àquela hora do dia.

– Mas, esse mercado é muito longe da sua casa e—

– Maldição! – InuYasha virou para o rapaz irritado por não conseguir achar as duas garotas – Já falei para calar a maldita boca e––

– Procurando alguma coisa, InuYasha? – Sangô perguntou divertida, sorriu maliciosa ao vê–lo se virar com uma expressão espantada no rosto – Está bem longe de casa, não está?

– O lugar que eu escolho para comprar comida não é da sua conta, Sangô.

– Tem razão, o local não importa – Sangô sorriu, ignorando o tom ríspido enquanto passava pelos dois para pegar um carrinho – O motivo sim. Mas acho que você não vai me contar, não é?

– Estou com fome e não tem nada para comer em casa.

– Não tem alguém que faz isso por você? – Sangô perguntou ainda sorrindo. – Ou despediu sua empregada?

– Sabe que eu fiz a mesma pergunta para ele há poucos minutos? – Miroku falou aliviado por ter alguém com quem conversar.

– Por que vocês se interessam tanto pela minha vida? – InuYasha falou mal humorado começando a se afastar do casal – Não há razão alguma para que eu esteja aqui, além do fato de eu estar com fome e não ter nada para comer na minha casa...

– Claro... – Sangô sorriu empurrando o carrinho atrás dele com Miroku a seu lado – Se é isso o que você diz...

– Me deixem em paz!

– Sangô–chan?

– Kuso! – InuYasha pulou ao ouvir a voz de Kagome e abaixou atrás de uma bancada de frutas. Sangô sorriu e empurrou o carrinho mais alguns passos e mais ainda enquanto Miroku olhava para o amigo de forma estranha.

– Por que está demorando tanto, Sangô–chan? – Kagome caminhou até a amiga e colocou algumas coisas dentro do carrinho – Meu braço já estava doendo, com o peso e... Miroku?

– Gomen ne, K–chan . – Sangô sorriu olhando para InuYasha ajoelhado no chão que olhava para ela ameaçadoramente e balançava a cabeça para que ela não contasse – Eu encontrei Miroku e me distraí um pouco.

– Ah, sem problema... eu não sabia que vocês tinham se entendido. – Kagome sorriu ao ver os dois corarem – Não está meio longe de casa, Miroku?

– Bem, é que eu não vim sozinho e... Itai! – Miroku se apoiou na banca de frutas ao receber um beliscão na perna.

– Algum problema, Miroku? – Kagome falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Nada, nada... – Miroku lançou um olhar zangado ao outro rapaz enquanto se abaixava para esfregar o local – Acho que um **bicho inútil** me mordeu, só isso.

– Ora, seu... – InuYasha murmurou tentando controlar a vontade de estrangular o amigo.

– De qualquer modo precisamos ir. – Kagome falou começando a se afastar – Nos vemos depois, Miroku.

– Nos vemos depois, Miroku – Sangô sorriu e acenou discretamente para InuYasha antes de seguir Kagome.

– Eu não mereço... – InuYasha murmurou antes de olhar para Miroku que continuava parado a seu lado com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Elas já foram?

–Hai. – Miroku continuou a sorrir enquanto via o amigo levantar limpar os joelhos da calça – Então, foi por isso que você quis fazer compras aqui...

– Fique calado, ok?

– E por isso não queria me dar uma carona.

– ... – InuYasha o ignorou enquanto caminhava pelo mercado a procura das garotas.

– Por que não fala com ela de uma vez? – Miroku falou seguindo–o – O que quer que aconteça vai ser bem menos ridículo do que se esconder atrás de uma banca de frutas...

– Eu não pedi sua opinião... Maldição! – InuYasha parou de repente ao ver as duas garotas caminhando em sua direção, virou rápido para se afastar e acabou trombando com Miroku – Pare de andar tão perto de... – O rapaz arregalou os olhos ao ver o amigo dar um passo para trás e esbarrar em uma pilha instável de caixas de sabão em pó – Miroku! – Ele parou de falar quando as caixas começaram a cair sobre os dois.

Sangô fechou os olhos ao ver a cena enquanto Kagome corria até a pilha de caixas espalhadas pelo chão e em cima dos dois rapazes.

– Eu vou... # Atchim #... matar você # Atchim #... Miroku!

– Inu... Yasha? – Kagome perguntou confusa olhando para o rapaz levantando lentamente do meio das caixas. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

_I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong_

**(Eu, eu sou tudo o que você quer**

**Eles, eles apenas não conseguem me entender)**

– Minha sorte... # Atchim #... nunca... # Atchim #... acaba... # Atchim # – InuYasha tentou levantar depressa mas, os sucessivos espirros e o fato de o sabão ter tornado o chão escorregadio não o estava estava ajudando.

– Saí de cima de mim, Inu. – Miroku falou empurrando o outro rapaz que acabou caindo em cima de uma caixa de sabão o que fez apenas que seu ataque de espirros piorasse.

–Miroku # Atchim #... – InuYasha desistiu de levantar e colocou a mão na frente do rosto em uma tentativa de impedir o pó de provocar mais espirros. – Juro que... # Atchim #... você não # Atchim #... passa de hoje # Atchim #

– Mas, eu não fiz nada... – Miroku falou levantando devagar e batendo na roupa para tirar o excesso de sabão das roupas o que fez com que InuYasha espirasse de novo e lhe lançasse um olhar assassino – VocÊ se jogou em cima de mim!

– O que diabo vocês dois estão fazendo? – Kagome falou irritada ao ver cada vez mais pessoas se aproximando para ver o que acontecia. – Eu já disse para não fazerem isso em público!

– Eu não # Atchim! Atchim! Atchim!#

– Olá de novo, Kagome–sama... eu não tive culpa dessa vez... – Miroku parou ao lado da garota enquanto limpava as roupas sem notar que isso apenas piorava os espirros do amigo. – Qual o problema com você, Inu?

– Alguém sabe o que aconteceu aqui? – Uma senhora perguntou parando para ver o que acontecia na pequena aglomeração.

– Parece que aquele casal teve uma discussão e acabaram derrubando uma pilha de sabão em pó... – Um senhor respondeu estreitando os olhos – Falta de respeito ficar se agarrando em público!

–Pare de # Atchim # – InuYahsa ignorou os comentários enquanto tentava segurar Miroku para que ele parasse de agitar mais sabão no ar.

– Nani? – Miroku perguntou confuso.

– Pare de tirar o sabão da roupa, Miroku – Kagome girou os olhos e tirou os sapatos de salto antes de pisar cuidadosamente e estender a mão para o rapaz que não parava de espirrar – Você vai ter que me explicar direitinho por que diabo estava me seguindo, InuYasha... e deixe de ser orgulhoso e pegue logo minha mão!

– Maldi...# Atchim #...ção... – InuYasha segurou a mão da garota e lentamente levantou do chão.

– Pare de praguejar... – Kagome falou em voz baixa – Vocês chamaram muita atenção.

– Eu não tinha essa # Atchim # intenção – InuYasha respondeu no mesmo tom tirando a jaqueta coberta de sabão na esperança de que os espirros diminuíssem.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – Um senhor de meia idade com um crachá escrito gerente passou pelo círculo de pessoas e se aproximou – Não devem ficar de namorico no meu mercado.

– Eu não estava # Atchim # namorando com ele! # Atchim #

–ELE? – o gerente perguntou estreitando mais os olhos.

– Eu posso explicar... – Kagome se aproximou do gerente e leu o nome no crachá antes de continuar com um sorriso – Matsumoto–san.

– Eles... – o senhor começou apontando para Miroku e InuYasha – São um casal?

– Iie! # Atchim #

– Somos apenas amigo. – Miroku respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

– Calem a boca, vocês dois! – Kagome girou os olhos antes de se virar para o gerente novamente – Se pudermos falar com o senhor em um lugar mais reservado... ficarei feliz em explicar a situação e pagar pelos danos...

O gerente lançou aos três um olhar desconfiado, mas concordou. Kagome fez um sinal para que Sangô levasse Miroku enquanto ela mesma puxava InuYasha que ainda espirrava atrás do gerente.

– Que pouca vergonha. – Um velho falou quando InuYasha passou por ele – Como se não bastasse casais normais agora temos que ver** isso** também...

– Quem pediu sua opinião, seu velho—

– Não piore as coisas, InuYasha... – Kagome segurou no braço do rapaz e o puxou para longe do velho que tinha feito o comentário –... ao menos ninguém...

– Eu conheço ele! – Uma garota loira falou alto – Ele é Akuma InuYasha!

– Não é possível – Kagome suspirou puxando InuYasha com mais força.

– Tem razão e aquele é Houshi Miroku! – uma garota morena falou olhando para os dois – Eu não sabia que os dois eram—

– EU NÃO SOU! – InuYasha gritou puxando Kagome de volta.

– Pare com isso, só vai tornar as coisas piores. – Kagome falou tentando em vão segurar o rapaz.

– Mas, elas estão pensando que Miroku e eu...

– E você gritar com ela não vai fazer diferença!

– Mas, Kagome...

– Acha mesmo que os dois são...? – A garota loira perguntou para a amiga parecendo desapontada.

– Eu não sou!

– Oh, droga! – Kagome se colocou na frente dele e enlaçou seu pescoço – Se quer que eles parem então lhes dê outra coisa para pensar.

– Nani? – O rapaz olhou para Kagome confuso ao senti–la puxá–lo para baixo enquanto se colocava na ponta dos pés e colava os lábios aos dele.

InuYasha abriu os olhos surpreso antes de fechá–los e retribuir ao beijo.

Ao verem a cena, todos se calaram olhando para o casal. As duas garotas sorriram e olharam sonhadoras enquanto as pessoas mais velhas se viraram falando como os jovens não tinham mais decência para ficarem se agarrando em todos os lugares.

– Se vocês puderem me seguir e pagar o prejuízo... – O gerente falou ríspido, fazendo o casal se separar. – Poderão ir **embora** e procurar um lugar mais **apropriado** para continuar **isso**.

– Hai… Matsumoto–san. – Kagome falou com o rosto corado. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para InuYasha sem graça ao sentir os braços dele se apertarem em sua cintura impedindo–a de se afastar. – Eu preciso... resolver isso, InuYasha.

– Eu sei... – Ele piscou antes de tirar os braços da cintura dela e pegar sua mão – Acho que... é melhor irmos antes que... algo mais aconteça...

– Hai... – Ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele antes de seguir o gerente para o fundo da loja ao lado de InuYasha.

– Kawaii! – A garota loira falou olhando para o casal – Eles ficam tão bem juntos que eu quase não me importo por serem namorados.

– Hai. – A morena falou sorrindo – Ainda tem Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

Sangô apenas sorriu enquanto pegava os sapatos de Kagome do chão e se afastava em direção a saída do mercado, murmurando para si mesma.

– Por que será que só aqueles dois teimosos não entendem que são um casal?

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
Still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
'Cause you get me

**(Você me tem **

**Quando mais ninguém me entende**

**Você vem e segura minha mão, Baby**

**Você me tem**

**Você olha dentro de minha louca mente**

**Nunca sabendo o que vai encontrar**

**E ainda me quer o tempo todo**

**Sim, você quer**

**Porque você me tem)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Depois de pouco mais de duas horas conversando com o gerente do mercado, Kagome suspirou aliviada enquanto forçava um sorriso e levantava para sair da sala, deixando–o falando ao telefone com seu avô. A garota lançou um olhar preocupado a InuYasha que ainda espirrava um pouco.

– Está se sentindo bem?

– Vou ficar melhor depois que tomar um # Atchim # banho.

– Vai conseguir dirigir até sua casa espirrando desse modo? – Ela abafou o riso ao ver a expressão zangada dele. – Ora, é engraçado.

– Eu não acho engraçado estar coberto de sabão em pó e # Atchim #

– Estar espirrando sem parar? – Kagome falou colocando a mão sobre a boca para esconder o riso.

– Não é engraçado! # Atchim # – Ele segurou a mão dela que estava tirando sabão da frente de sua camisa – Não está me # Atchim # ajudando fazendo isso # Atchim #

– Gomen ne, InuYasha. – Kagome sorriu sem graça e baixou a mão – Realmente espalhar mais pó não deve ajudar. – Ela ignorou o olhar zangado enquanto segurava sua mão e o puxava para fora do mercado rapidamente.

– Vocês demoraram. – Miroku falou saindo do carro de Kagome.

– Não # Atchim # fale # Atchim # comigo. – InuYasha falou parando ao lado do próprio carro para abrir a porta.

– Tem certeza de que vai conseguir dirigir desse modo? – Kagome olhou preocupada para o rapaz que espirrava mais agora que Miroku estava a seu lado – Acho que não via agüentar dirigir mais de meia hora com Miroku cheio de sabão a seu lado.

– Simples # Atchim # – InuYasha abriu a porta e olhou zangado para o amigo – Ele fica # Atchim #

– Mas, estou longe de casa.

– Olhe # Atchim # minha cara de # Atchim # preocupado. – InuYasha fechou os olhos e se afastou de Miroku – Saia de perto de mim # Atchim #

– Mas, eu não estou fazendo nada.

– Você está coberto de sabão. – Sangô falou puxando o rapaz para o carro de Kagome – É isso o que está fazendo InuYasha espirrar...

– Entendi, – Miroku sorriu e deu um tapa nas costas do amigo o que o fez espirrar mais e lançar um olhar assassino a ele. – Acho que vou ter que arrumar um outro modo de voltar para casa... – Ele falou enquanto se afastava rapidamente.

– Sangô pode levar você. – Kagome falou passando pelo rapaz até parar na frente de InuYasha e estender a mão – Me dê sua chave.

– Para # Atchim # que?

– Para que eu dirija! – Kagome falou enquanto tirava as chaves da mão do rapaz e o empurrava para a porta do passageiro. – Vou levá–lo até minha casa e você pode tomar um banho antes de ir para sua casa.

– Vai ficar # Atchim # sem carro? – InuYasha perguntou enquanto entrava no carro.

– Vou estar na minha casa. – Kagome sorriu e acenou para Sangô enquanto dava a volta para entrar no carro – Sangô pode me pegar amanhã para irmos ao escritório.

– Eu não queria # Atchim # atrapalhar.

– Hai, você queria – Kagome sorriu enquanto ligava o carro – Só não esperava ser pego enquanto atrapalhava meu encontro com... Kami! – Ela arregalou os olhos freando o carro de repente, o que fez o rapaz olhar para ela assustado – Eu esqueci completamente de Houjo!

_Hey, you are on my side  
They, they just roll their eyes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

**(Hey, você está ao meu lado**

**Eles, eles apenas giram os olhos**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

* * *

**********N.A. – Oi Minna,**

**********Nossa, um mês para atualizar isso aqui o.o**

**********Gomen ne, mas como eu já disse tive uns problemas com o computador e tive um pequeno bloqueio para sair de uma cena ¬¬.**

**********Mas, eu finalmente consegui terminar e espero que vocês gostem.**

**********Arigatou pelas reviews:**

**********Kikyou**** Priestess – Não ouse trocar de nick ¬¬ **

**********Kagome-chan**

**********Leila Wood – Sesshoumaru e Rin ainda vão se acertar, fique calma :P**

**********Natsu**

**********Lana**

**********Ca-chan**

**********Carol****-N – Ainda vou ler suas fics Sinto muito pela demora ".**

**********Bruna**

**********Sak-chan**

**********Stephania**

**********Dani**

**********Juliana**

**********Tici-chan**

**********Shampoo-sakai**

**********Camis**

**********Juli-chan**

**********Jenny-Cy**

**********Polly-chan**

**********Gy**

**********Tickle-chan**

**********Lily**

**********Sf-chan**

**********Nika**** Himura**

**********Megawinsome**

**********Kirisu-dono**

**********Madam**** Spooky – A quem agradeço em especial por revisar o capítulo para mim .**

**********Lórien**** – Não está sem chata não. Minha demora é apenas causada pelos constantes bloqueios --"**

**********Darkness-hime**

**********Espero que gostem do capítulo e me digam o que acharam.**

**********Quem quiser me adicionar no MSN - devo pedir que se quiserem mandar e-mail,**

**********Usem - .**

**************O do MSN quase sempre lotado e por isso eu posso acabar não recebendo **

**************A Carol Nirino fez um desenho do capítulo 8.Quem quiser dar uma olhadinha, vá no meu profile e entre na minha página. E se fizerem isso, não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam, ok?**

**************Quando eu tenho algum problema e atraso as fics, deixo recados no meu profile.**

**************Então, dêem uma olhadinha lá de vez em quando, ok?**

**************Por hoje é só,**

**************Kissus**** e ja ne,**

**************Naru**


	11. All About Loving You

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música** – All About Loving You (Bon Jovi)

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

InuYasha virou na cama mais uma vez sem conseguir dormir, abriu os olhos e ficou observando as sombras no teto enquanto pensava no que tinha acontecido durante o dia.

– Maldita Kagome – O rapaz falou sentando na cama, jogou os lençóis para o lado e levantou desistindo de tentar dormir. Ele caminhou até a sala e sentou no sofá sem acender as luzes, ficou um tempo olhando para a velha guitarra, a qual não tocava a meses, por alguns minutos antes de pegá–la e tocar algumas notas pensando na garota que lhe despertava emoções que ele estava lutando por esquecer. Não queria gostar de outra garota, não queria se envolver, não agora. Não depois do que tinha acontecido com Kikyou.

InuYasha fechou os olhos enquanto continuava a tocar e as palavras que pareciam se formar sem que ele notasse em sua mente e que ele quase que sussurrava enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pelas cordas da guitarra.

_Looking at the pages of my life  
Faded memories of me and you  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
We've been around the block a time or two  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
Ask me how we've come this far  
The answer's written in my eyes_

**(Olhando para as páginas da minha vida**

**Lembranças apagadas de nós dois**

**Enganos você sabe que eu cometi alguns**

**Me arrisquei algumas vezes e caí de tempos em tempos**

**Baby, você estava lá para me levantar**

**Nós já estivemos aqui algumas vezes**

**Vou deixar as coisas bem claras**

**Me pergunte como chegamos tão longe**

**A resposta estará escrita em meus olhos)**

– Eu sei que você não tem consideração pelos outros, irmãozinho... – InuYasha parou de tocar e quase pulou do sofá ao ouvir a voz do irmão atrás de si – Mas, se importa de não acordar o prédio inteiro em suas noites de insônia?

– Não ouvi você entrar. – InuYasha falou colocando a guitarra a seu lado no sofá – E eu não lhe dei uma chave reserva para que ficasse me assustando durante a noite.

– Acredite, não era essa a minha intenção principal. – Sesshoumaru falou enquanto dava a volta e sentava no sofá – Ouvi você tocando e imaginei que também não conseguia dormir.

– Está tendo problemas para dormir?

– Coisas demais para pensar... – Sesshoumaru pegou a guitarra do irmão e deslizou os dedos pelas cordas – Engraçado como quando você pensa estar imune a algo a vida vem lhe provar o contrário...

– A que você pensou que estava imune?

– Sentimentos? – Sesshoumaru deslizou os dedos sobre as cordas mais uma vez antes de colocar a mão sobre as cordas e parar o som – Enganos?

– Então, você não é perfeito? – InuYasha perguntou sem conseguir conter um pequeno sorriso – Que decepção.

– Ninguém está mais decepcionado do que eu mesmo... – Sesshoumaru falou deslizando os dedos pelas cordas mais uma vez quase que inconscientemente – Mas, isso não é nada que eu não possa consertar.

– O estado de Rin realmente o chocou, não é mesmo? – InuYasha perguntou sério, viu o irmão colocar a mão sobre as cordas da guitarra mais uma vez antes de colocá–lo sobre o sofá.

– Um pouco... – Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no bolso e pegou uma folha de papel dobrada – Na verdade... muito...

– Esperava encontrá–la do mesmo modo que a conheceu e não grávida?

– Porque eu esperava mais dela... – ele respondeu olhando para a folha de papel em suas mãos – Esperava que se houvesse algo importante como **isso** ela me procurasse e não me mandasse uma maldita carta!

– Se ela lhe mandou uma carta, vê–la não foi uma surpresa.

– Não teria sido se eu tivesse recebido essa **maldita carta** a tempo. – O rapaz amassou a carta e levantou do sofá – Eu não a teria tratado daquela forma se tivesse lido isso antes de vê–la.

– Você é mesmo tão complicado quanto eu... – InuYasha falou olhando para o irmão um pouco chocado – Pensei que não tivesse problemas...

– Todos têm problemas, InuYasha... mesmo que não demonstrem. – Sesshoumaru falou parado perto da janela, ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos ainda apertando a carta antes de guardá–la no bolso e se virar para o irmão – Então, teve inspiração para compor novamente?

– Talvez... – Ele olhou para o irmão surpreso pela súbita mudança de assunto antes de continuar – Não tinha a intenção de criar nada, estava apenas... tentando fazer o tempo passar...

– Entendo. – Sesshoumaru falou caminhando para a porta – Se a minha opinião vale, estava muito bom e espero que continue... só tente não acordar os vizinhos, ok?

– Você é o único vizinho, são apenas dois apartamentos por andar...

– Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e olhou para o irmão.

– Hai, pare de fazer barulho e vá dormir. – InuYasha levantou do sofá.

– Está ficando mais esperto a cada dia. – Sesshoumaru sorriu enquanto fechava a porta – Definitivamente Kagome é uma boa influencia sobre você. – InuYasha girou os olhos vendo a porta se fechar antes de se dirigir para a cama, virou lançando um olhar curioso ao irmão quando ouviu a porta se abrir novamente. – Pode me dizer porque seu apartamento está com esse cheiro tão forte de sabão em pó?

– Não... sei... – InuYasha virou de costas para o irmão tentando esconder o rosto ruborizado.

– Dê um jeito nisso amanhã. – Sesshoumaru falou fechando a porta novamente. – Não sei como você consegue ficar dentro do apartamento fechado com um cheiro tão forte.

– Inferno! – InuYasha entrou no quarto mal humorado e deitou na cama sem se preocupar em puxar os lençóis – E eu pensando que tinha me livrado desse maldito cheiro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

# Ring Ring #

InuYasha abriu os olhos ao ouvir o telefone tocando, olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira para se certificar que não estava atrasado antes de voltar a fechar os olhos pensando em ignorar o toque irritante do aparelho.

# Ring Ring #

# Ring Ring #

– Maldição! – O rapaz voltou a abrir os olhos e estendeu a mão para pegar o aparelho – Moshi, moshi. – Ele falou sem esconder a irritação por ter sido acordado.

– Já leu o jornal de hoje, InuYasha? – Kagome falou parecendo preocupada.

– Eu nem tinha acordado ainda, Kagome – Ele falou fechando os olhos. – Por que?

– Tenho a impressão de que você não vai gostar da primeira página...

– Propaganda de sabão em pó? – ele perguntou sarcástico quase adormecendo novamente, pela agenda do dia ainda tinha umas três horas antes de realmente ter que levantar para sair de casa.

– Quer que eu leia para você? – Ela perguntou ignorando o comentário dele.

– Se eu disser NÃO vai adiantar?

– "Akuma InuYasha e Houshi Miroku pegos em flagrante"

– NANI? – InuYasha sentou na cama bem desperto com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

– "O vocalista Akuma InuYasha e o baterista Houshi Miroku, ambos da popular banda Shikon no Tama, foram fotografados ontem em um pequeno mercado em posição comprometedora" – Kagome leu calmamente ignorando o rapaz praguejando do outro lado da linha – Essa é a legenda de uma foto sua em cima de Miroku em meio as caixas de sabão.

– Eu não vi nenhum maldito fotografo lá!

– Eu também não, mas o fato é que tiraram uma foto de vocês e... – Ela fez uma pausa antes de completar – Uma de nós dois também...

– Uma de nós?

– Hai, quer que eu leia a legenda dela também?

– Me responda você... – InuYasha fechou os olhos e passou a mão livre pelos cabelos – Eu quero que você leia?

– "Disfarce para encobrir o relacionamento com Miroku ou um caso de amor escondido?"

– Podia ser pior...

– Podia ser pior para você. – Kagome falou um pouco irritada – Para mim é ruim o bastante... Jii–chan me acordou e fez um discurso de mais de uma hora dizendo como eu não deveria deixar coisas desse tipo acontecerem.

– Eu explico a ele que a culpa foi minha quando chegar ao escritório no horário combinado.

– Iie. – Kagome falou seca – Levante seu traseiro preguiçoso da cama agora e vá para o escritório, **AGORA**.

– Preciso de mais algumas horas de sono, Kagome. – InuYasha se jogou de costas na cama com um suspiro frustrado.

– Devia ter pensado nas suas horas de sono ontem antes de começar a me seguir por aí. – Ela respondeu, achando melhor não contar os planos do avô por enquanto – Tem uma hora para chegar lá, InuYasha.

– Mas, Kagome–

– Ja ne. – Ela falou antes de desligar. InuYasha suspirou antes de colocar o aparelho de volta no gancho e levantar.

– Deve ser meu Karma... – Ele murmurou caminhando para o banheiro – Mulheres complicadas que mandam em mim... eu devo ter feito algo muito ruim em minhas vidas passadas...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Quase um hora depois, InuYasha entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para o andar do escritório. Sabia que devia estar preocupado com as malditas fotos e o impacto que isso teria em sua carreira, mas os acontecimentos da noite anterior não saiam de sua cabeça.

Ele sorriu pensando que apesar das coisas não terem saído como tinha imaginado, ao menos seu plano principal tinha dado certo. Kagome não tinha se encontrado com o tal Bozo, Hobo ou o que quer que fosse o nome do ex–namorado dela. Conseguia se lembrar com exatidão da expressão dela ao ligar para o rapaz ainda no estacionamento do mercado explicando que teriam que cancelar o jantar daquela noite porque ela tinha ficado presa no trabalho ou como os olhos dela tinham brilhado ao olhar para ele antes de desaparecer e deixá–lo sozinho para tomar banho.

**oOoOoO**** Flashback**** OoOoOo **

_– Eu não acredito... – Kagome entrou no apartamento frustrada, e passou a mão nos cabelos pela enésima vez. – Tem noção do que vou ter que agüentar de Houjo por ter desmarcado esse jantar? – Ela perguntou segurando a porta aberta para que ele passasse – Provavelmente vai aparecer aqui com remédios estranhos e estúpidos a semana inteira. _

_– Se for para ficar ouvindo suas reclamações, eu vou... atchim embora! – O rapaz resmungou, irritado._

_– Cale a boca. Você já atrapalhou mesmo, agora entre e tome um banho..._

_Ele nada disse. Entrou no apartamento da garota e esperou que ela dissesse algo. Minutos se passaram e os dois mantiveram–se em um desconfortável silêncio. Por fim, Kagome suspirou, e fez um gesto para que ele a seguisse. Ambos entraram no banheiro e o silêncio foi quebrado por mais um espirro do rapaz. Kagome não conseguiu resistir: começou a gargalhar copiosamente._

_– O que diabos é tão engraçado? – Ele perguntou irritado, estreitando os olhos e tirando a camiseta e jogando no chão._

_– Se você não tivesse me seguido isso não teria acontecido!_

_– Agora eu quem sou o culpado? Você fica se encontrando com homens em seu apartamento e eu sou o culpado?_

_– Você se encontra com Miroku no seu, por que não posso encontrar um homem no meu? _

_– Kagome... _

_– Falei alguma mentira?_

_– Você sabe que eu não tenho um caso com ele!_

_– E eu não tenho um caso com Houjo, pelo menos não mais – Ela não pode evitar um sorriso ante de completar – E quanto a você e Miroku... Pareciam um casal quando vi você sobre ele no meio de um monte de caixas de sabão... _

_Ele pegou–a pela cintura e fitou–a com raiva. Kagome baixou os olhos e arrependeu–se. Finalmente percebera que ele estava sem a camisa, exibindo a parte superior de seu corpo. E que corpo... Ela completou em pensamento. Respirou fundo, tentando afastar os pensamentos que se embaraçavam em sua mente. Sentiu os lábios dele se aproximando dos seus, porém recuou. Não era certo, estava em seu apartamento, sozinha..._

_– As toalhas estão dentro do armário._

_Com o rosto em chamas, saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta. Inuyasha não conteve um suspiro frustrado. 'Por que diabos ela sempre recuava?'_

**oOoOoO Fim do Flashback OoOoOo **

InuYasha suspirou voltando ao presente ao ouvir as portas se abrirem e algumas pessoas entrarem no elevador antes que este continuasse a subir. 'Porque ela tem que me despertar sentimentos tão contraditórios?' o elevador parou no andar do escritório e ele saiu em direção à sala do velho ' Talvez eu deva parar de lutar contra o que sinto e falar com ela de uma vez por todas ao invés de ficar me metendo em confusões' ele parou em frente a mesa de Kaede enquanto ela anunciava sua chegada. Mas a verdade é que a traição de Kikyou ainda estava muito recente em sua memória para que ele confiasse plenamente em outra mulher.

– Pode entrar, InuYasha. – Kaede falou voltando os olhos para o documento que estivera lendo antes da chegada do rapaz.

InuYasha ignorou o fingido tom de desinteresse da velha secretária enquanto entrava no escritório e fechava a porta atrás de si. Ele lançou um olhar surpreso para Kagome que parecia prestes a explodir de raiva e parecia se esforçar para ignorar sua presença.

– Ohayo, InuYasha. – O velho Higurashi falou indicando a cadeira ao lado da neta para que ele se sentasse. – Presumo que minha neta o tenha informado da razão dessa reunião de última hora.

– Hai. – InuYasha respondeu sem prestar muita atenção ao velho, preocupado com a expressão zangada da garota sentada a seu lado que continuava a ignorá–lo.

– Fiz a mesma pergunta a Kagome mas, como você é um dos envolvidos também achei melhor perguntar diretamente... – O velho esperou que o rapaz olhasse em sua direção antes de continuar – Algo naquela matéria é real?

– Iie, eu não–

– Além das fotos que é claro que são reais.

– Poderiam ser montagens.

– Claro, e as várias pessoas presentes são de uma outra dimensão. – O velho falou ríspido – Não há nada entre você e Miroku?

– É claro que não!

– Certo. – o velho levantou o jornal e olhou para as fotos em questão por alguns momentos antes de continuar – E entre Kagome e você?

– Jii–chan!

– Já teve sua chance de falar, Kagome. – a voz do velho soou seca e a garota revirou os olhos antes de cruzar os braços e se calar. – Então, meu rapaz... responda minha pergunta.

– Não temos relacionamento nenhum a não ser profissional, velho. – InuYasha falou irritado pelo modo como o velho estava tratando Kagome – Não que isso seja da sua maldita conta! – Ele completou ignorando o olhar espantado da garota.

– Sempre admirei sua coragem, meu rapaz. – O velho sorriu ignorando o tratamento desrespeitoso. Kagome girou os olhos e não falou nada – Bem, eu já comuniquei a Kagome e chamei você aqui para fazer o mesmo.

– Isso deveria me deixar com medo? – InuYasha perguntou sarcástico, levantando–se da cadeira – Por que se essa era a sua intenção–

– Sente novamente, ainda não acabei com você.

– Não sou um animal para que você me diga para sentar e espere que eu obedeça, velho. – InuYasha ignorou o tom de aviso na voz do velho enquanto caminhava para a porta – Já fez suas perguntas estúpidas e eu as respondi, agora eu vou–

– Vai parar onde está até que eu tenha terminado! – O velho deu um soco sobre a mesa o que fez o rapaz parar a meio caminho da porta e se virar a tempo de vê–lo levantando – Não vou perguntar a razão de estar naquele mercado, já que é tão sensível a perguntas... – Ele estreitou os olhos ao ver o rapaz abrir a boca em um aviso para que se calasse – Vou cortar a conversa que eu tinha preparado e ir direto ao assunto.

– Não parece que está tendo muito sucesso nisso.

– Espero que não tenha uma namorada ou nada do tipo porque de hoje em diante você e Kagome estão juntos.

– Nani?

– Podemos arrumar uma explicação para o fato de você e Miroku terem tido aquele "acidente" e qual melhor do que usar algo que já está pronto? – O velho sorriu levantando o jornal e apontando para a foto de Kagome e InuYasha se beijando – Vocês são um casal de agora em diante e sugiro que ajam como um em público.

– O que exatamente isso quer dizer? – InuYasha perguntou lançando um olhar zangado ao velho que fingiu não notar enquanto voltava a sentar calmamente.

– Quer dizer aparições em público como casal. – O velho sorriu como se falasse com uma criança que não consegue entender a mais simples das lições – Na próxima viagem vão ficar em um só quarto; saiam juntos, se abracem e façam coisas de casais.

– Eu não vou fazer isso com ela! – InuYasha falou indignado, não podia sujeitar a garota a esse tipo de coisa, por mais que isso parecesse a chance perfeita para que ficassem mais tempo juntos.

– Sinto muito por ser tão desprezível a seus olhos, InuYasha. – Kagome levantou da cadeira e caminhou para a porta – Mas, não vai conseguir convencer Jii–chan... Acredite, eu tentei.

– Espere, Kagome...– InuYasha falou enquanto ela passava por ele– Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer e... – Ele parou de falar quando viu a porta se fechar.

– Acho que é melhor ir falar com ela, meu jovem. – O velho falou enquanto voltava a sentar – Afinal, não queremos que o "relacionamento" de vocês acabe antes de começar, não é mesmo?

InuYasha olhou para o velho tentando controlar a vontade de jogá–lo pela janela antes de se virar e sair da sala pisando duro. Ele ignorou o olhar curioso de Kaede enquanto caminhava até aporta do escritório de Kagome até que a ouviu falar quando estava a ponto de entrar.

– Ela não está, InuYasha. – Kaede esperou que ele se virasse em sua direção antes de continuar – Kagome foi direto para o elevador, se correr pode ser que a pegue antes de deixar o prédio.

– Esqueça. – InuYasha olhou para a porta mais uma vez antes de se afastar – Quando os outros chegarem, avise que estou no estúdio.

– Como quiser, InuYasha. – Kaede sorriu esperando que o rapaz entrasse no elevador antes de pegar o telefone e discar o número da sala de Kagome – Ele já foi.

– Arigatou, Kaede–san. – Kagome desligou o aparelho e escondeu o rosto nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa – Não era assim que eu queria que acontecesse, InuYasha.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sangô parou na porta do estúdio e ficou em silêncio olhando para InuYasha que parecia envolvido com a música e não parecia ter notado sua entrada. Ela sorriu fazendo um sinal para que Miroku ficasse em silêncio e deixasse o outro rapaz continuar a tocar.

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

**(Toda vez que olho para você, Baby, Eu vejo algo novo**

**Que me eleva mais alto que antes e me faz te querer mais**

**Eu não quero dormir essa noite, sonhos são apenas perda de tempo**

**Quando olho para o que minha vida está se tornando**

**Sou todo para amar você)**

– Então ele resolveu seguir meu conselho... – Sesshoumaru parou atrás do casal – Tolo teimoso, ao menos está compondo de novo.

InuYasha parou de tocar e se virou para as três pessoas paradas na porta do estúdio.

– Você não sabe mesmo quando ficar calado... – Ela suspirou entrando no estúdio – Até Miroku percebeu que deveria fechar sua gigantesca boca.

– Vocês estão atrasados. – InuYasha falou mal humorado.

– Iie, você que chegou cedo demais. – Miroku falou caminhando para a bateria – Caiu da cama?

– Chegou a dormir? – Sesshoumaru perguntou pegando a guitarra e sentando ao lado do irmão.

– Hai. – InuYasha tocou mais algumas notas.

– Jii–san disse para avisar a vocês que devemos comparecer a inauguração do restaurante de novo bar de Kouga esta noite.

– Por que diabo íamos querer voltar lá? – InuYasha falou voltando a atenção a guitarra novamente. – Eu nunca gostei dele, por que voltaria lá?

– Higurashi–san disse algo sobre você saber que tem que fazer algumas aparições em público com Kagome e que oportunidade melhor do que voltar ao lugar onde começamos?

– Maldito velho intrometido.

– Eu apreciaria que você não falasse assim de Jii–chan perto de mim, InuYasha.

– Eu gostaria que as pessoas parassem de se intrometer na minha vida. – InuYasha colocou a guitarra sobre o banco em que estivera sentado e se virou para sair ignorando os olhares espantados – Mas, como ninguém tem exatamente o que quer... vai ter que apenas ignorar quando eu disser o que penso.

– Pensei que íamos trabalhar nas músicas novas. – Miroku falou olhando para o amigo saindo do estúdio.

– Pensou errado! – InuYasha saiu batendo a porta sem se importar com o que os outros estavam pensando.

– O que diabo aconteceu com ele? – Miroku se virou para os outros dois, confuso com o comportamento do amigo. Sangô apenas sorriu pegando as anotações que InuYasha tinha feito sobre a música que estivera tocando antes da chegada deles.

– Pode ter a ver com a primeira página do jornal de hoje. – Sesshoumaru falou desinteressadamente, tocando algumas notas na guitarra. – Pensei que você soubesse já que também aparecia nela.

– Nani? – Miroku perguntou confuso.

– Talvez isso ajude sua memória. – Sangô foi até onde tinha deixado a bolsa e tirou o jornal de dentro, sorrindo ao virar a primeira página para Miroku – Parece familiar?

Miroku abriu a boca ao ler a manchete, sem conseguir falar nada, antes de tentar se afastar e cair de costas no chão, os olhos ainda fixos no jornal que a garota segurava.

– Acho que isso foi um sim. – Sesshoumaru falou pegando as anotações de InuYasha, começando a tocá–las.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

InuYasha caminhou direto para o escritório de Kagome ignorando a velha secretária que levantou depressa e tentou se colocar a sua frente.

– Saia da minha frente, Kaede – InuYasha estreitou os olhos para a velha secretária – Eu sei que ela está aí dentro!

– Eu já disse que ela saiu, InuYasha. – Ela ignorou o olhar irritado dele e continuou impedindo sua passagem. – Você não vai entrar na sala de Kagome.

– O carro dela está na garagem, ela não saiu.

– Ela pode ter saído a pé.

– Saia da minha frente, velha!

– Faça com que eu saia, seu garoto arrogante e... – Kaede parou de falar quando sentiu a porta se abrir as suas costas.

– Pode deixar, Kaede–san... – Kagome sorriu para a velha secretária que se afastou depois de lhe lançar um olhar de desculpas – Entre e fale o que quer comigo de uma vez, InuYasha – Ela se virou entrando na sala sem esperar pela reação dele.

– Pode me dizer por que está fugindo de mim? – InuYasha fechou a porta antes de se virar para a garota – O que eu fiz para que você colocasse aquele dinossauro pré–histórico para me espantar?

– Não fale assim dela, InuYasha. – Kagome sentou em sua cadeira ignorando a pergunta do rapaz – Kaede–san está com Jii–chan desde que ele começou a Higurashi Record's.

– Preciso comentar isso?

– Queria discutir a idade de Kaede comigo ou tem algo importante para me dizer? – Ela pegou a agenda da bolsa e a abriu fingindo estar concentrada no que havia ali.

– Por que está fugindo, Kagome? – InuYasha se aproximou da mesa parando de frente para a garota.

– Não estou fugindo de ninguém, apenas tenho mais o que fazer do que escutar como você acha uma perca de tempo ficar a meu lado.

– Ocupada com compromissos de duas semanas atrás? – Ele sorriu ao ver a garota corar e fechar a agenda depressa – Eu nunca disse que achava uma perda de tempo ficar com você.

– Ah sim... – Kagome cruzou os braços e virou a cadeira de costas para o rapaz olhando desinteressadamente pela janela – Suas exatas palavras foram "Eu não vou fazer isso com ela!" – Ela sorriu sem humor antes de completar – Não foi idéia minha nos colocar juntos e–

– Eu quis dizer que não achava justo obrigar você a ficar comigo e desistir do tal Homo... – InuYasha falou, sentando em uma das cadeiras em frente a mesa, olhou confuso para a garota quando ela virou a cadeira rindo. – Eu disse algo errado?

– O nome dele é Houjo, InuYasha. – Kagome sorriu disfarçando o alívio por ter entendido mal as palavras dele com a pequena confusão de nomes – E como eu já disse antes, ele é apenas um **amigo**.

– Você parecia ansiosa demais para se encontrar com ele ontem para ser apenas um **amigo**.

– Eu faria o mesmo por qualquer um de meus** amigos** ou **amigas**, não costumo encontrar com todos sempre então gosto de aproveitar as oportunidades quando aparecem.

– Entendo... – InuYasha ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos olhando para o rosto sorridente da garota a sua frente sem saber mais o que dizer.

– Você não tinha que estar no estúdio agora? – Kagome perguntou calmamente sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

– Querendo se livrar de seu "namorado"?

– Iie, apenas preocupada com o prazo. – Ela respondeu ignorando a sensação ao ouvi–lo pronunciar a apalavra 'namorado' – Ainda faltam duas músicas para o novo cd, ou eu estou enganada?

_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
We've been to hell and back again  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way_

**(Eu vivi, Eu amei, Eu perdi, Eu paguei algumas dívidas, Baby**

**Nós estivemos no inferno e voltamos**

**Através de tudo você sempre foi minha melhor amiga**

**Por todas as palavras que eu não disse e todas as coisas que não fiz**

**Esta noite eu acharei um modo)**

– Não há razão para se preocupar com isso. – InuYasha sorriu enquanto levantava – Estranho como algumas coisas nos inspiram.

– O que isso quer dizer? – A garota perguntou confusa vendo o rapaz caminhar em direção a porta.

– Apenas que inspiração as vezes vêm de coisas que a gente não espera... – Ele abriu a porta e se virou para ela com um sorriso – Sabe se vamos ter que nos apresentar na inauguração hoje a noite?

– Posso perguntar a Jii–chan,– Kagome perguntou olhando desconfiada – mas não acho que sejam obrigados a fazer isso.

– Iie, eu gostaria de me apresentar hoje... – Ele sorriu para ela calorosamente antes de completar – Seria uma boa oportunidade de mostrar a música que compus.

– Acho que posso arrumar isso... Kouga não vai recusar uma promoção tão boa para o Bar.

– "timo, agora eu tenho que terminar algo. – Ele piscou para ela antes de começar a fechar a porta – Nos vemos mais tarde.

Kagome ficou olhando para a porta por alguns minutos antes de pegar a agenda e procurar o número de Kouga.

– Não acredito que ele piscou para mim.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

**(Toda vez que olho para você, Baby, Eu vejo algo novo**

**Isso me eleva mais alto que antes e me faz te querer mais que antes**

**Eu não quero dormir essa noite, sonhos são apenas perda de tempo**

**Quando olho para o que minha vida está se tornando**

**Sou todo para amar você)**

– Yamete! – InuYasha falou pelo que deveria ser vigésima vez em um período de duas horas – Ainda não está bom.

– Você saiu daqui batendo a porta dizendo que não ia mais ensaiar hoje e de repente volta e nos obriga a trabalhar como escravos porque acha que a música não está do modo como você quer... – Sangô olhou para o rapaz irritada enquanto contava mentalmente até mil para não bater nele.

– Não está bom e eu quero que fique perfeito. – InuYasha falou virando de costas para a garota que lhe lançou um olhar mortal e deu um passo em sua direção com as mãos estendidas. Sesshoumaru olhou interessado quando Miroku fez um sinal para que ele parasse Sangô, mas não se moveu. – Eu disse a Kagome que apresentaríamos essa música hoje a noite e... – Sangô quase pulou em cima dele mas foi contida no ultimo momento por Miroku. InuYasha parou de falar e virou zangado para o casal – Por que diabos vocês resolveram se agarrar agora?

– Eu não estou me agarrando com ninguém! – Sangô tentou se aproximar de InuYasha, o que fez com que Miroku apertasse o abraço. A garota fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar antes de dizer em voz baixa: – Miroku, você tem três minutos para me soltar...

– Três minutos? – Miroku sorriu ignorando o olhar incrédulo de InuYasha – Acho que dá tempo de arrastar você para fora do estúdio e tentar acalmá–la... – Sem se importar com os protestos da garota, ele começou a puxá–la para fora ainda segurando–a pela cintura – voltamos daqui a cinco minutos... – Fez uma careta de dor quando Sangô acertou uma cotovelada em suas costelas, mas continuou a puxá–la para fora – Talvez dez...

– Nós não terminamos. – InuYasha estreitou os olhos vendo o casal desaparecer pela porta – Incrível como ninguém me leva a sério.

– TIRE AS MÃOS DE MIM, HENTAI! – Sangô gritou do lado de fora o que fez os dois irmãos olharem para a porta a tempo de vê–la balançar como se algo, ou alguém, tivesse sido atirado contra ela. – BAKA! SE APROVEITANDO DO FATO DAQUELE CRETINO ESTAR ME TIRANDO DO SÉRIO PARA ME AGARRAR.

– Isso parece muito interessante...– Sesshoumaru falou olhando para a porta – Pena que não vimos a cena.

– Eu quero terminar isso e não ver casais brigando. – InuYasha girou os olhos voltando a atenção para suas anotações, queria saber o que havia de errado com aquela música. – E eu pensei que nosso comportamento o deixasse entediado.

– Apenas quando tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros quando o barulho do lado de fora da sala diminuiu – E hoje seu comportamento está me deixando mais entediado... aqueles dois vão me manter acordado por mais uma hora.

– Muito engraçado. – InuYasha falou irritado sem olhar para o irmão.

– Não era para ser engraçado. – Sesshoumaru colocou a guitarra em cima do banco e se virou para sair – Eu estava falando a verdade... Não leve isso tão a sério, InuYasha.

– Você está doente? – InuYasha se virou para o irmão e o viu parar na porta e se virar – Está dizendo que não devo levar a sério minha música?

– Suas músicas são boas porque expressam sentimentos e quando você pensa demais pára de sentir. – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta falando sem olhar para o irmão – Sentimentos não são perfeitos.

– O que isso quer dizer?

– Sentimentos não são perfeitos porque você é incapaz de pensar quando sente... – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos por um momento antes de sair do estúdio – O problema da sua música é que você está pensando demais e com isso não está passando emoção.

– Você acha que pode fazer melhor? – InuYasha disse se virando para a porta.

– Eu sei que não posso. – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos começando a se afastar – Você sempre foi bom em expressar sentimentos... não tente mudar agora.

– Não estou tentando mudar... – InuYasha parou na porta vendo o irmão se afastar– Só quero que seja perfeito.

– Não queira. – Sesshoumaru falou sem olhar para a garota que passou por ele – Sentimentos nunca são perfeitos.

– Onde ele foi, InuYasha? – Kagome falou se aproximando do rapaz – Pensei que vocês estavam ensaiando uma música nova...

– Acho que exagerei nas exigências... – InuYasha olhou para o irmão desaparecendo no final do corredor antes de sair do caminho e deixar a garota entrar no estúdio – Os outros resolveram dar um tempo... de mim.

– Entendo... – Kagome sorriu antes de colocar a mão no ombro dele – Não seja tão exigente consigo mesmo.

– Acho que já ouvi algo parecido hoje. – InuYasha sorriu antes de se afastar – Tem algo para me dizer ou veio apenas xeretar aqui?

– Eu não preciso xeretar nada. – Kagome estreitou os olhos para o rapaz que apenas sorriu antes de sentar no pequeno sofá com suas anotações.

– Então, suponho que tenha algo a me dizer.

– Falei com Kouga e ele disse que adoraria que vocês se apresentassem na inauguração de hoje.

– Eu imaginei que ele diria algo do tipo, já que não terá que nos pagar. – InuYasha sorriu antes de voltar os olhos para as folhas em suas mãos.

– Só vim avisar você... – Ela se virou para sair – Vou deixá–lo com seu trabalho agora.

– Posso perguntar uma coisa antes que você saia?

– Claro. – Ela sorriu e se virou para ele.

– Sentimentos são perfeitos?

– Sim e não.

– Nani? – InuYasha olhou para ela confuso e ela sorriu.

– Nosso lado racional é o que nos faz pensar se algo é prefeito ou não e emoções não tem lado racional. – Ela sorriu quando ele olhou para ela parecendo ainda mais confuso – Eu acredito que você ache que o que sente é perfeito, mas na realidade um sentimento não é perfeito porque você não pensa quando sente.

– Esqueça. – InuYasha falou voltando os olhos para o papel – Eu não devia ter feito essa pergunta.

– É simples InuYasha... – Kagome abriu a porta ainda sorrindo – Se o sentimento faz você se sentir bem então ele é perfeito, se faz você se sentir mal, não é.

– Eu disse para esquecer.

– O amor é perfeito porque faz a gente se sentir bem.

– Não quando você o perde. – Ele falou sem conseguir esconder o tom triste.

– Quando você o perde, não é mais amor. – Kagome falou antes de sair deixando a porta se fechar.

_You can take this world away  
You're everything I am  
Just read the lines upon my face  
I'm all about lovin' you_

**(Você pode levar esse mundo embora**

**Você é tudo para mim**

**Apenas leia as linhas em meu rosto**

**Sou todo para amar você)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha saiu do estúdio por volta das seis da tarde e foi em direção ao escritório de Kagome. Ignorou a expressão irritada no rosto de Kaede e sorriu, o que fez a velha secretária olhar para ele preocupada.

– Posso falar com Kagome?

– Se eu disser não vai tentar entrar no escritório do mesmo modo?

– Iie, se você disser não vou ligar para o celular dela.

– Ela ainda não saiu. – Kaede olhou para o rapaz mais uma vez antes de pegar o fone – Vou ver se ela pode atendê–lo. – InuYasha apenas concordou com um aceno e esperou que ela falasse com Kagome – Ela disse que você pode entrar.

– Arigatou. – Ele falou antes de abrir a porta do escritório e entrar deixando Kaede boquiaberta com seu comportamento. Kagome levantou–se e olhou para ele interrogativamente – Não vou atrapalhar você, só queria saber se quer que eu vá pegá–la em sua casa ou nos encontramos na inauguração.

– O que fez com Kaede?

– Nani?

– Ela parecia assustada. – Kagome olhou para ele preocupada – Você não a ameaçou de novo, ameaçou?

– Claro que não.

– Ok, então é por isso que ela estava assustada.

– Está dizendo que ela se assusta quando eu não a ameaço? – ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Tem que admitir que você está sempre olhando feio para ela, não pode culpá–la por se assustar quando você age diferente...

– Eu não... quer saber? Esqueça. – InuYasha suspirou – Vai querer que eu vá buscá–la ou nos encontramos no bar?

– Nunca precisei de ninguém indo me pegar em casa, por que acha que preciso dessa vez?

– O Velho disse que deveríamos agir como namorados.

– Jii–chan disse para nos comportarmos assim em público... – Kagome baixou os olhos para o documento que estivera lendo antes da entrada do rapaz – Não há público na minha casa.

– Eu poderia jurar que está propositalmente tentando me irritar, Kagome...

– Sinal que está mais rápido de raciocínio que o normal, InuYasha.

– Não vou responder isso. – InuYasha deu de ombros e se virou para sair – A que horas devemos estar no bar?

– Como você quer fazer a apresentação, eu diria umas dez horas...

– Certo. – ele abriu a porta – Vejo você lá.

– Matte, InuYasha. – Kagome sorriu quando o viu se virar ainda um pouco irritado – Quer mesmo ir me buscar?

– Só queria ter certeza de que estaria lá para ouvir minha música.

– Eu sempre estou.

– Eu sei, – Ele sorriu – nos encontramos lá.

Kagome apenas sorriu vendo o rapaz sair de seu escritório, antes de voltar os olhos para o contrato a sua frente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Onde elas estão? – InuYasha perguntou caminhando de um lado para o outro do camarim – Já deveriam estar aqui, não é?

– Kouga disse que ainda temos uma hora, não sei por que você está tão ansioso. – Miroku falou avaliando o camarim com um olhar aprovador. – Kouga deve ter ganho muito bem para transformar aquele pequeno bar nisso.

– Ela disse que devíamos estar aqui as dez, são dez e meia. – InuYasha foi até a porta e a abriu para olhar para o corredor vazio e fechá–la novamente com uma expressão zangada – Como pode se atrasar desse modo?

– Me arrependo de ter dito para você continuar demonstrando suas emoções, InuYasha...– Sesshoumaru girou os olhos – Ela já vai chegar, pare de gastar o carpete e sente antes que eu o jogue para o corredor onde não pode me incomodar.

– Vá para o inferno.

– Já estou a seu lado. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente.

– Ora, seu grande–

– Sinto muito pelo atraso, minna. – Sangô falou com um sorriso ao entrar no camarim.

– Onde está, Kagome? – InuYasha passou pela garota empurrando–a levemente para o lado para abrir a porta novamente. – Ela não está aqui.

– Sério, Einstein? – Sangô estreitou os olhos para o rapaz antes de se virar para tirar o casaco.

– Onde ela está, Sangô?

– Falando com Kouga.

– NANI?

– Não grite, InuYasha. – Sangô estremeceu enquanto arrumava a roupa – Eu estou ao seu lado e minha audição é perfeita.

– Por que ela está falando com Kouga?

– Rin está com ela, fique calmo. – Sesshoumaru olhou interessado ao ouvir o nome da garota, mas disfarçou quando viu o sorriso que Sangô lhe lançou – Kouga queria uma fotógrafa de confiança.

– Certo... mas, não gosto disso.

– Fale isso para ela depois – Sangô sorriu enquanto se aproximava do rapaz – Que tal falar a ela para pendurar uma placa no pescoço " Propriedade de Akuma InuYasha, não fale comigo"?

– Vou ignorar o que disse, pois você parece ter exagerado no sakê antes de entrar aqui. – InuYasha se afastou da garota ignorando as risadas.

Uma batida na porta foi seguida pela entrada de Kagome. InuYasha suspirou aliviado quando ela ignorou as risadas e apenas disse que tinham cinco minutos antes de entrar no palco.

O rapaz esperou que todos saíssem antes de segurar o braço dela impedindo–a de segui–los.

– Algum problema, InuYasha?

– Iie, eu só queria dizer uma coisa. – Ele baixou a cabeça sem graça antes de completar – Essa música é para você.

– Nani? – Ela olhou confusa quando o viu soltar seu braço e começar a se afastar.

– Apenas preste atenção na letra.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

**(Toda vez que olho para você, Baby, Eu vejo algo novo**

**Que me eleva mais alto que antes e me faz te querer mais que antes**

**Eu não quero dormir essa noite, sonhos são apenas perda de tempo**

**Quando olho para o que minha vida está se tornando**

**Sou todo para amar você)**

Kagome ficou parada enquanto ouvia os últimos acordes, a voz de InuYasha ainda ressoando. Ela não percebeu quando a música realmente terminou, nem as pessoas aplaudindo, tudo o que podia ver era o rapaz olhando em sua direção enquanto esperava o público se acalmar.

– Arigatou, minna–san. – InuYasha falou no microfone o que fez Kagome voltar ao mundo real e olhar para ele curiosa – Essa é nossa mais nova música e será parte do cd que será lançado daqui a alguns meses... – Ele sorriu enquanto caminhava na direção da garota que se afastou alguns passos – Eu gostaria de apresentá–los a minha fonte de inspiração – Ele baixou o microfone e desapareceu da vista do público por alguns minutos para voltar em seguida quase arrastando a garota muito corada.

– Pare, InuYasha – Kagome sussurrou tentando se soltar para voltar a seu esconderijo atrás do palco.

– Essa é minha amiga e empresária, Higurashi Kagome. – Ele sorriu ignorando as palavras da garota enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura – Ela esteve ao meu lado sempre que precisei e merecia uma homenagem. – Kagome tentou se soltar do abraço cada vez mais envergonhada e confusa com as palavras, mas parou quando o sentiu aumentar a pressão em sua cintura e puxá–la de encontro a seu corpo.

– O que está fazendo, InuYasha? – Kagome perguntou em voz baixa, sentia o coração batendo acelerado pelas palavras dele. Olhou para a platéia forçando um sorriso para as pessoas que aplaudiam.

– Ora, Kagome... – InuYasha sorriu ao senti–la estremecer em seus braços quando baixou a cabeça para murmurar em seu ouvido – Apenas seguindo a sugestão de seu avô.

Kagome enrijeceu nos braços dele ao ouvir as palavras, empurrou os braços dele com mais força e conseguiu se soltar correndo para os bastidores novamente, enquanto um confuso InuYasha se desculpava com como público antes de ir atrás dela.

– Matte, Kagome – ele correu conseguindo pará–la perto do camarim, segurou seu braço esperando que as pessoas passassem – Por que fugiu?

– Devia ter me informado de seus planos, InuYasha – Ela chacoalhou o braço se soltando – Segundo Jii–chan, você deve enganar o público, não a mim.

– Não estava enganando você, eu realmente sinto tudo aquilo.

– Mentira. – Kagome quase gritou e se virou quando viu o olhar chocado no rosto dele – Você mesmo disse que estava apenas seguindo o conselho de Jii–chan.

– Kagome...

– Não há ninguém aqui para que você precise fingir. – Ela falou começando a se afastar – E eu não acredito mais em você.

InuYasha ficou imóvel olhando para a garota se afastar sem entender exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Ele baixou a cabeça desanimado pensando como passara o dia todo tentando fazer com que as palavras fossem perfeitas na música e em apenas uma frase, tinha destruído tudo.

_All about lovin' you_

**_(É tudo sobre amar você)_******

* * *

_********__******N.A. – Oi minna,**_

_********__******Em primeiro lugar, FELIZ PÁSCOA a todas, comam muito chocolate por mim, ok? XD**_

_********__******Não podem reclamar, voltei ao ritmo normal dessa vez... vamos ver até quando "**_

_********__******Bem, o que posso dizer desse capítulo?**_

_********__******Tenho certeza de que vou receber reclamações sobre o final, mas tudo faz parte dos meus planos, não se preocupem.**_

_********__******Apesar dela ter dito que eu não precisava falar isso, me sentiria mal sem admitir que existe uma parte desse capítulo que não foi escrita por mim.**_

_********__******Lally-chan****, minha querida amiga, arigatou por tê-la escrito e me deixado utilizá-la. O crédito por ela é seu .**_

_********__******A meu ver é fácil saber qual é a parte, mas vou contar só no próximo capítulo. Sintam-se livres para "chutar" qual é XD**_

_********__******Madam**** Spooky, arigatou por revisar mais um capítulo dessa fic.**_

_********__******Arigatou, pelas reviews:**_

_********__******Polly-chan**_

_********__******Carol****-N ****–Carol, não me incentiva que vou acabar pedindo mais desenhos XD. Aliás esse capítulo tem várias cenas que eu poderia pedir, mas vou me conter!**_

_********__******Tickle-chan**** – Review 200. Naru muito feliz - Arigatou!**_

_********__******Nika**** Higurashi**_

_********__******LeilaWood**** – Não precisa se preocupar não **_

_********__******Lari-chan**** – Não tem problema não. Fico feliz ao saber que tá gostando **_

_********__******Megawinsome**** – Logo vai melhorar Mega, fique calma.**_

_********__******Kikyou**** Priestess**** - Arigatou pela cena. Não conte qual é ainda... Vamos ver quem vai acertar XD**_

_********__******Kagome-chan**_

_********__******Lily**_

_********__******Tici-chan**_

_********__******Iza-chan**_

_********__******AnnaM**_

_********__******Marina**_

_********__******Paixão**_

_********__******Shampoo-chan**** – Tava com saudade! Você melhorou que bom!**_

_********__******Muita sorte nas suas provas!**_

_********__******Tickle-chan**** foi a review 200 e isso me deixa muito feliz, mas não seria nada sem todas vocês.**_

_********__******Obrigada a todas do fundo do coração.**_

_********__******Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e mesmo que não, deixem sua opinião.**_

_********__******Quem sabe eu chego a 300 reviews nessa fic? -**_

_********__******Ah, eu posso sonhar ne? XD**_

_********__******Mais uma vez, BOA**** PÁSCOA a todas, muito chocolate, ovos, coelhinhos e acima de tudo prosperidade a todas!**_

_********__******Kissus**** e ja ne.**_

_********__******Naru**_


	12. Believe me

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música** – Believe Me (Julia Savicheva)

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

# Ring Ring #

# Ring Ring #

# Ring Ring #

– Vamos atenda! – InuYasha falou impaciente ouvindo o telefone chamando sem que ninguém atendesse. Ele suspirou quando ouviu a voz da garota – Eu sabia que—

– "Oi, você ligou para Higurashi Kagome... No momento eu não posso atender, quando ouvir o sinal sabe o que fazer".

InuYasha desligou antes do sinal irritante e discou novamente, esperando pelos toques impacientemente. Ele girou os olhos quando ouviu o recado da secretária eletrônica novamente, esperou o sinal apenas para gritar – EU SEI QUE ESTÁ AÍ , ATENDA O MALDITO TELEFONE! – e desligou apenas para discar novamente depois de alguns minutos, estava para desligar quando percebeu que a mensagem havia mudado.

– " Aqui é Higurashi Kagome. No momento eu não posso atender pois tem um infeliz mentiroso que insiste em ligar... " InuYasha arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz da garota soando fria na mensagem – " Você sabe o que fazer depois do sinal, menos você, InuYasha. ME ESQUEÇA!"

– Maldita garota! – O rapaz desligou o telefone jogando–o com força sobre o sofá.

– InuYasha... – Sesshoumaru entrou no apartamento olhando para o irmão irritado – Você tem que parar de fazer barulho quando tem insônia.

– Eu fiz uma música para ela e a maldita garota foge! – InuYasha levantou do sofá ignorando o comentário do irmão – E agora não só se recusa a me atender, como mudou a maldita mensagem da secretária. – Ele pegou o telefone do sofá e apertou o botão de rediscagem antes de jogá–lo para que o irmão ouvisse.

Sesshoumaru sorriu ouvindo a mensagem da garota antes de desligar o aparelho e jogá–lo no sofá novamente.

– Gosto cada vez mais dessa garota. – Ele falou, sentando calmamente no sofá e ignorando o olhar que InuYasha lançava em sua direção.

– Meu sofrimento o diverte? – InuYasha girou os olhos quando viu o irmão continuar sorrindo sem responder. – Diga o que foi que eu fiz de errado... eu não consigo entender...

– O que você disse exatamente antes que a garota saísse correndo do palco?

– Ela me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo e eu disse que estava seguindo a sugestão do velho. – InuYasha parou em frente a janela e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

– E isso seria... ?

– Bem, ele disse ' Vocês são um casal, de agora em diante ajam como um em público' ou algo do tipo...

– Hum... e você não faz idéia do por que da garota ter fugido dizendo que não acreditaria mais em você...

– Eu escrevi uma maldita música para ela! – InuYasha se virou para o irmão exasperado. – Passei o dia inteiro buscando as palavras perfeitas para dizer o que sinto e...

– Conseguiu estragar tudo quando resolveu falar ao invés de cantar. – Sesshoumaru levantou, olhando fixamente para o irmão – Pense InuYasha... suas palavras fizeram parecer que só tinha escrito aquilo para agradar o velho.

– Mas, eu quis dizer que queria que fôssemos um casal e...

– Pense no que disse... – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos e se virou para sair do apartamento – Ela deve ter pensado que estava seguindo a sugestão do velho de fingirem ser um casal... – Ele abriu a porta e olhou para irmão mais uma vez – Seu apartamento ainda cheira a sabão em pó.

InuYasha ficou em silêncio, ignorando o último comentário do irmão enquanto o observava deixar o apartamento. Sentou no sofá suspirando, desanimado.

– Mas, o que eu queria era** parar** de fingir... – Ele pegou o telefone novamente e ficou olhando para o aparelho – Eu devia ser mais capaz de falar o que sinto e não apenas transmitir isso em música.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_" Aqui é Higurashi Kagome. No momento eu não posso atender pois tem um infeliz mentiroso que insiste em ligar. Você sabe o que fazer depois do sinal... menos você, InuYasha. ME ESQUEÇA!"_

– _Maldita garota!_ – InuYasha falou antes de desligar o telefone

Kagome permaneceu sentada no sofá de seu apartamento por algum tempo depois de ouvir o rapaz desligar o telefone. Levantou–se, respirando fundo ao ouvi–lo tocar novamente e saiu para a sacada estremecendo um pouco ao sentir o vento frio em seus braços.' _Maldito InuYasha... por que ele tem que brincar desse modo comigo?' _Ela abraçou o próprio corpo, esfregando os braços gelados e olhou para o céu noturno da cidade. ' _Talvez a culpa tenha sido minha por me iludir com a possibilidade dele realmente sentir algo por mim... Eu devia saber que ele estava apenas seguindo as ordens de Jii–chan...'_

Ela sentou no chão frio da sacada, sem se importar nem mesmo as roupas, com o chão úmido da leve garoa ou ainda com os raios cortando o céu. Estava mergulhada demais nos próprios pensamentos para notar as coisas ao seu redor. ' _Talvez seja melhor assim... ao menos agora eu sei o que devo fazer... Agora eu sei que não há mais esperança de ficarmos juntos realmente_.' Ela baixou a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto e se misturarem às gotas frias de chuva. Estremeceu com o som de um trovão, e só então percebeu a tempestade que se formava.

A garota ficou mais alguns momentos parada sob a chuva fria enquanto se lembrava de outra noite parecida com essa a alguns meses atrás. ' _Fui mesmo uma tola ao pensar que aquilo mudaria alguma coisa...' _Outro raio cortou o céu e ela levantou, decidindo entrar. Continuou olhando para a chuva caindo ao mesmo tempo em que fechava a porta para a sacada ' _Eu devia saber que era tudo um sonho_...'

_Believe me, I just don't care _

_If you look away or stare, _

_If you choose to go or stay… _

_Don't believe me, I pray! _

**(Acredite, eu não me importo**

**Se você olha para mim ou desvia os olhos**

**Se você escolhe ficar ou ir**

**Não acredite em mim, eu rogo!)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome saiu do elevador, ainda sentindo o mesmo mal estar de quando tinha acordado há algumas horas e persistiu na idéia de ignorá–lo. Entrou em seu escritório sem cumprimentar ninguém e fechou a porta, encostando–se nela por alguns minutos antes de caminhar para sua mesa. Ouviu o telefone tocar e o atendeu enquanto sentava e abria a agenda para ver os compromissos do dia.

– Higurashi Kagome, falando––

– Kaede me disse que você não parecia bem.

– Ohayo, Jii–chan. – Kagome cumprimentou–o, abrindo a primeira gaveta de sua mesa a procura de um remédio para aliviar sua dor de cabeça. – Acabei pegando chuva ontem à noite... acho que estou ficando gripada...

– Tire o dia de folga e vá ao médico.

– Não é necessário... – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso ao achar o remédio – Vou estar melhor até a hora do almoço.

– Você tem trabalhado demais, Kagome–chan.

– Tem muito serviço. – a garota pegou a pequena garrafa de água e dois comprimidos do frasco. – Não posso me dar ao luxo de tirar um dia de folga, isso apenas vai gerar mais trabalho depois.

– Deixe seu primo cuidar de algumas coisas para você – o velho falou calmamente – Deixe–o agenciar o Shikon no Tama de agora em diante.

– Nunca! – Ela jogou os comprimidos na boca e tomou alguns goles de água antes de continuar – Não trabalhei duro durante esses meses para deixá–lo cuidar deles agora.

– Teimosa como sempre... – Ele disse sorrindo – Um dia não fará diferença.

– Mas, Jii–chan...

– Nada de "**mas"**, Kagome. – Ele a interrompeu de maneira dura – Quero vê–la em meu escritório antes do almoço e se eu achar que não está bem vou mandá–la para casa.

– Hai, Jii–chan. – Ela fechou os olhos, imaginando quanto tempo demoraria para que o remédio fizesse efeito.

– Vejo você na hora do almoço. – Ele falou antes de desligar.

Kagome desligou o telefone antes de levantar e se dirigir ao sofá. Tinha certeza de que se fechasse os olhos por alguns minutos, sentiria–se bem melhor. Antes que percebesse, tinha adormecido.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Seu avô está procurando por você.

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente ao ouvir a voz masculina e viu um par de olhos dourados a sua frente.

– Inu... Yasha? – Ela piscou vendo o rosto irritado a sua frente.

– Vou deixar passar dessa vez porque, segundo Kaede–san, você não está se sentindo bem hoje. – Sesshoumaru caminhou até uma das cadeiras em frente a mesa da garota e sentou – Mas, não me confunda mais com o cabeça dura do meu irmão, ok?

– Sesshoumaru... – A garota falou em voz baixa enquanto sentava no sofá ajeitando as roupas – O que está fazendo na minha sala?

– Parabenizando–a pela original mensagem em sua secretária eletrônica? – Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

– Você me ligou?

– Na verdade, não... – Ele desviou os olhos da garota ainda sorrindo – Alguém me mostrou e eu resolvi parabenizá–la.

– InuYasha. – Ela levantou passando as mãos pelas roupas em uma tentativa inútil de desamassá–las. – Já fez o que queria... mais alguma coisa?

– O velho está procurando por você.

– Você fala igual seu irmão idiota. – Kagome caminhou até sua mesa e abriu a bolsa para pegar um pequeno espelho, suspirando ao ver sua aparência desarrumada – Que horas são? – Ela pegou uma pequena escova da gaveta e ajeitou os cabelos.

– Duas e meia.

– Droga, eu me atrasei.

– Foi o que o velho disse.

– Já deu seu recado. – Ela guardou a escova novamente e olhou para o rapaz zangada. – Pode sair.

– Pelo que vejo você acorda de mau humor... Tudo bem. – Ele levantou e olhou para a garota friamente – Vou ser direto. Você tem algo que eu quero.

– E o que você quer é...

– O endereço de Rin... ou ao menos o telefone. – Ele falou sem esconder a irritação – Aquele dragão que você chama de secretária se recusa a me dar essa informação.

– E você quer essa informação para...

– Invadir a casa dela e implantar uma bomba. – ele girou os olhos quando a viu sorrir – Falar com ela, o que mais?

– Promete ser um bom garoto e não ofendê–la novamente? – Kagome perguntou sarcástica, abrindo a agenda.

– Prometo não invadir **sua** casa e implantar uma bomba.

– Dormirei bem mais aliviada com essa informação. – Ela anotou o telefone de Rin em um pedaço de papel e olhou para ele interrogativamente.

– Está esperando uma recompensa por anotar um número em um papel?

– Estou esperando sua resposta. – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e afastou o papel quando ele tentou pegá–lo.

– Você realmente está abusando de sua sorte... – ele estreitou os olhos e ela apenas sorriu – Certo. Prometo não ofendê–la, satisfeita?

– Iie, mas por enquanto é o bastante. – Ela estendeu o papel e sorriu quando ele o pegou e se virou para sair. – Lembre–se... prometeu ser um bom garoto.

– Iie... – Ele abriu a porta e virou para ela – Apenas prometi não colocar uma bomba em sua casa.

– Baka. – Kagome girou os olhos e atendeu ao telefone vendo a porta se fechar – Higurashi––

– Devo supor que está se sentindo melhor e trabalhando demais novamente ou que piorou e não quer que eu saiba?

– Gomen nasai, Jii–san. – Kagome fechou os olhos suspirando – Eu tomei um remédio e deitei um pouco...acho que acabei adormecendo.

– Está melhor ou precisa ir ao médico?

– Estou melhor, não precisa mais se preocupar e––

– Saia da minha frente Kaede ou dessa vez vou realmente jogá–la pela janela! – A voz de InuYasha do lado de fora da sala de Kagome soava irritada.

– Falo com você depois, Jii–chan.

– Hai, tente acalmar esse rapaz antes que ele mate minha secretária.

– É o que pretendo. – A garota desligou o telefone e correu até a porta, abrindo–a. Levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver uma cena muito parecida com a do dia anterior. – Eu já disse para não ameaçar Kaede, InuYasha.

– Diga a esse dinossauro para não se colocar mais no meu caminho e ficarei feliz de não mais sequer olhar para ela.

– Controle sua boca, InuYasha. – Kagome colocou a mão no ombro da velha secretária – Está tudo bem, Kaede.

– Rapaz insolente. – Ela falou antes de se afastar.

– Dinossauro pré–histórico.

– InuYasha! – Kagome repreendeu–o seca, o que fez o rapaz olhar para ela – Fale o que quer de mim de uma vez.

– Posso entrar?

– Iie, posso ouvi–lo perfeitamente bem aqui.

– É um assunto particular, Kagome...

– De hoje em diante não temos mais **assuntos particulares**... – Kagome falou tentando soar o mais fria possível, ignorando o choque nos olhos dourados – E se me permite, eu tenho mais o que fazer e tenho certeza de que você também.

– Kagome.

– Ja ne, InuYasha. – Ela falou fechou a porta encostando–se nela novamente e deslizando até sentar–se no chão enquanto o ouvia se afastar lentamente. – É melhor assim... – A garota falou baixinho sentindo o coração apertado – Vai ser melhor assim...

_In my head – every day, everywhere – oh, no _

_You and I can talk, and I sound colder. _

_In my heart, though I say I don't care, _

_I just cry and cry on your big shoulder._

**( Em minha cabeça – Todo dia, em todo lugar – oh, não**

**Você e eu podemos conversar e eu pareço fria**

**Em meu coração eu penso dizer que não me importo**

**Eu apenas choro e choro em seu ombro) **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Moshi, Moshi. – Rin atendeu ao telefone ainda no primeiro toque.

– Rin...

– Sesshoumaru? – Ela perguntou confusa – Como conseguiu––

– Precisamos conversar.

– Inventou outro modo de dizer que eu durmo com todo e qualquer homem que aparece na minha frente?

– Eu nunca disse isso.

– Claro... – A garota se ajeitou no sofá sentindo as costas doerem pelo esforço dos últimos dias – Apenas perguntou quem era o pai de meu bebê na primeira oportunidade que teve.

– Eu não esperava ver você... – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, exasperado. – Muito menos nesse estado.

– Oh, sim... e a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente foi me perguntar quem era o pai... – Ela falou sarcástica tentando esconder a dor que a lembrança lhe causava. – Comportamento normal, qualquer um faria o mesmo...

– Você deveria ter me avisado antes.

– Eu escrevi para você. Disse que tinha algo importante para contar... – Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo–os encherem de lágrimas, enquanto se forçava a continuar falando em tom frio. – Você nunca respondeu e––

– Eu recebi a carta no dia de sua chegada, Rin. – Sesshoumaru a cortou – Então imagine minha surpresa ao vê–la depois de seis meses sem notícias e grávida.

– Sim, você não tem culpa por pensar mal de mim – Ela respondeu depois de alguns minutos em silêncio – Compreendo perfeitamente a sua reação.

– Vamos nos encontrar e conversar.

– Vou ver minha agenda e aviso você depois. – A garota respirou fundo precisando de um tempo para pensar.

– E deixe–me adivinhar... sua agenda está cheia na próxima semana.

– Se continuar a falar nesse tom comigo, ela estará cheia até o fim do mês. – Rin falou um pouco irritada.

– Rin... – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos ao ouvir o barulho do telefone sendo desligado. – Acho que não vai ser tão fácil como pensei.

_Believe me, I just don't care _

_If you look away or stare, _

_If you choose to go or stay… _

_Don't believe me, I pray! _

**(Acredite, eu não me importo**

**Se você olha para mim ou desvia os olhos**

**Se você escolhe ficar ou ir**

**Não acredite em mim, eu rogo!)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Acorde, Miroku... – Sangô soou irritada ao ver o olhar vazio do rapaz – Temos um prazo e já tem dois em outro mundo.

– Não estou dormindo, Sangô.

– Apenas em outro mundo...– Ela girou os olhos e se afastou – não é de grande ajuda também.

– Quanto tempo mais vai levar para me perdoar pelo que aconteceu no hotel, Sangô?

– Ainda não decidi, Miroku. – a garota começou a arrumar as anotações bagunçadas de InuYasha como se aquilo merecesse toda a sua atenção. – Não deveria se importar tanto como penso sobre você... tem muitas garotas que dariam tudo para ter sua atenção.

– Eu não quero as outras garotas.

– Você só se interessa por mim porque eu não fico suspirando e seguindo você por todos os cantos.

– Eu me interesso por você porque é especial.

– Miroku... – Ela falou devagar ignorando as batidas aceleradas de seu coração pelas palavras dele – Quantas vezes já usou essa mesma frase com as garotas.

– Nenhuma. – Ele piscou quando viu a garota se virar em sua direção e levantar uma sobrancelha – Talvez tenha usado... mas, com você é diferente.

– É diferente porque eu não acredito em palavras bonitas e sem sentido.

– Deveria mudar de ramo então... – Ele suspirou – Músicas não passam de palavras bonitas e sem sentido.

– Você ainda não ouviu a música certa, Miroku. – Ela virou de costas para o rapaz com as anotações de InuYasha nos braços e completou antes de deixar a sala – E se realmente pensa assim... é você que está no ramo errado.

_Believe me, I just don't care _

_If you look away or stare, _

_If you choose to go or stay… _

_Don't believe me, I pray!_

**( Acredite, eu não me importo**

**Se você olha para mim ou desvia os olhos**

**Se você escolhe ficar ou ir**

**Não acredite em mim, eu rogo! )**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome levantou a cabeça dos documentos que estivera lendo durante toda a tarde, sentindo a cabeça começar a latejar novamente. Olhou para o relógio de pulso, vendo que passava das oito da noite e resolveu que seria melhor terminar aquilo em casa. Ela levantou e foi até o armário de arquivos e pegou algumas pastas, colocando–as sobre a mesa junto com o documento que a mantivera ocupada durante o dia. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, sentia o corpo todo dolorido e duvidava que conseguisse levantar da cama no dia seguinte.

Ela pegou a bolsa colocando–a no ombro antes de pegar as pastas nos braços e sair da sala apagando a luz. Caminhou pelo corredor vazio e apertou o botão do elevador esperando alguns minutos antes que as portas se abrissem e ela pudesse entrar. Ouviu passos se aproximando e levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver InuYasha correndo em sua direção antes que as portas voltassem a se fechar. Kagome suspirou aliviada enquanto o elevador descia em direção a garagem e caminhou apressadamente em direção ao carro, abriu a porta e colocou as pastas no banco do passageiro junto com sua bolsa antes de fechar e dar a partida no carro.

– Matte, Kagome! – InuYasha saiu da porta das escadas que levavam a garagem e correu em direção ao carro viu a garota olhar em sua direção espantada antes de acelerar, saindo da garagem e deixando–o para trás. Ele parou apoiando as mãos nos joelhos enquanto esperava sua respiração se acalmar por ter descido as escadas correndo de vinte andares, pensando na sua falta de sorte com garotas. – Ao menos uma vez eu podia escolher uma que não me desse tanto trabalho...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome acordou no dia seguinte com o som insistente do telefone tocando e virou na cama resolvendo ignorar. Suas previsões do dia anterior estavam corretas e ela sentia cada parte de seu corpo doer. A cabeça latejava a ponto da garota se sentir enjoada.

_" Aqui é Higurashi Kagome. No momento eu não posso atender pois tem um infeliz mentiroso que insiste em ligar. Você sabe o que fazer depois do sinal... menos você, InuYasha. ME ESQUEÇA!"_

– Pelo visto você e InuYasha não estão se entendendo como deveriam. – Ela abriu os olhos com um gemido de frustração ao reconhecer a voz do avô e estendeu a mão para o aparelho – Devo dizer como isso é inapropriado?

– Gomen ne, Jii–chan... Ele estava me irritando ante ontem e eu acabei esquecendo de mudar o recado depois disso.

– Poderia ser alguém da imprensa, Kagome.

– Eu sei, vou mudar o recado novamente. – Ela falou fechando os olhos novamente, incomodada com a claridade vinda da janela. – Podemos conversar sobre isso depois? – Completou com a voz meio rouca e se amaldiçoou pelo sinal de fraqueza.

– Quer que eu a leve ao médico?

– Iie, Jii–chan... Estou bem. – Ela suspirou virando na cama para ficar de costas para a janela – Vou apenas seguir seu conselho e tirar um dia de folga...

– Tem certeza de que ficará bem sozinha?

– Hai, vou tomar o remédio novamente e descansar um pouco. – Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, procurando pela bolsa – Eu trouxe os contratos que tinha que ler para casa, vou estudá–los mais tarde.

– Faça isso apenas se estiver se sentindo melhor. – Ele falou com a voz mais suave – Essas coisas podem esperar, sua saúde não.

– Arigatou, Jii–chan. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir o tom carinhoso do avô e desistiu de procurar pela bolsa ao se lembrar que a tinha deixado na sala na noite anterior.

– Se mudar de idéia ou precisar de ajuda ligue para o escritório, Kagome–chan.

– Não vai ser necessário, mas prometo pedir ajuda se precisar. – Ela fechou os olhos sentindo a dor de cabeça piorar.

– Ligarei mais tarde para saber se está melhor. Descanse bastante.

– Farei isso, Jii–chan – Ela falou antes de desligar o telefone e deixá–lo cair a seu lado na cama antes de respirar fundo e levantar para tomar ao menos um copo de suco antes de ingerir o remédio. A garota caminhou até a cozinha e suspirou desanimada quando abriu a geladeira e a viu praticamente vazia. Pegou o frasco de suco de laranja e fechou a geladeira – Tudo culpa daquele infeliz... sempre me atrapalhando mesmo quando estou doente... e droga eu estou falando sozinha como uma velha louca. – Ela pegou um copo do armário e o encheu deixando o frasco vazio em cima da pia e se dirigindo para a sala a procura da bolsa. Sentou no sofá ainda pensando no rapaz de cabelos prateados e xingando–se mentalmente por não conseguir esquecê–lo nem quando sentia os músculos doloridos. Parecia que não existia mais nada em sua vida.

Kagome sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma ao achar o frasco de remédio e tirou dois comprimidos, antes de jogá–lo dentro da bolsa no chão. Ela tomou metade do suco antes de colocar o remédio na boca e tomar o resto do suco. Olhou desanimada para a cama que parecia longe demais para seu estado antes de deitar no sofá com um suspiro cansado. Talvez se dormindo conseguisse parar de pensar em InuYasha...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome acordou ao sentir braços fortes lentarem–na do sofá e o conhecido perfume masculino impregnar em suas narinas. Abriu os olhos, confusa, para encontrar uma par de orbes dourados fitando–na divertidos enquanto era carregada para o quarto.

– Você não é real... –Ela falou cansada voltando a fechar os olhos.

– Claro que não... – Ele falou com um sorriso – E você está flutuando até o quarto e não sendo carregada por mim.

– Você é mal comigo até mesmo em meu sonhos... – Ela falou em voz baixa enquanto era baixada até a cama – Se eu estou sonhando você podia ser mais gentil...

– Se eu fosse diferente do real em seus sonhos – Ele sorriu enquanto puxava o lençol sobre o corpo dela – Então como você ficaria confusa quando acordasse?

– Isso só prova que é mal comigo o tempo... todo... – Ela parou de falar e começou a tossir.

– Você é uma garota realmente tola e teimosa... – Ele sentou na beirada da cama ajudando–a a fazer o mesmo e estendeu um copo de água – Tome devagar... – O rapaz sorriu quando ela parou de tossir depois de alguns goles e deitou–a novamente – Descanse enquanto faço um chá para sua garganta.

– Não vou tomar nada que você faça, aposto como quer me envenenar.

– Não vou envenenar você – Ele sorriu enquanto saia do quarto – Sou apenas um sonho lembra?

– Hai... – Ela fechou os olhos, cansada demais para pensar se aquilo era real ou não.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– O que está fazendo, InuYasha? – Sangô sorriu quando viu o rapaz praguejar por derrubar um líquido de aparência estranha nas mãos.

– Pelos deuses, você é sorrateira. – Ele falou, colocando a xícara sobre a mesa e pegando o pano para se enxugar.

– Você quem estava distraído... – Sangô sorriu enquanto colocava dois pacotes de compras sobre a mesa – A oportunidade era boa demais para ser desperdiçada.

– Você é tão engraçada. – Ele falou irritado – E demorou mais que meia hora.

– E você não resistiu a tentação e a levou para o quarto – A garota virou para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha – Devo ter pena de você?

– Ela poderia ter acordado e me expulsado a pontapés daqui.

– Aí eu realmente choraria por ter perdido essa cena.

– Sangô, você realmente não é engraçada. – Ele colocou a xícara nas mãos da garota que olhou para ele, espantada.

– Aonde vai?

– Para minha casa. – InuYasha caminhou para a sala e pegou a jaqueta nas costas da poltrona – Faça ela beber esse chá.

– Por que não faz isso você mesmo? – Sangô observou o rapaz balançar a cabeça negativamente e caminhar para a porta.

– Ela pensa que foi um sonho e é assim que deve ser.

– Pensei que queria conversar com ela.

– Hai, mas não vou conseguir isso com ela desacordada, não é? – Ele vestiu a jaqueta antes de abrir a porta – Não se preocupe, Sangô... ainda não desisti.

– Eu sei que não, InuYasha. – Ela sorriu olhando a porta se fechar antes de caminhar para o quarto com a xícara nas mãos. – Eu sei que não.

_Far away, like the man in the moon, (my dear!) _

_You just wave to me, you are always lying. _

_Every face, every voice, every tune _

_Brings you back to me, and I start crying! _

**( Distante, como o homem na lua ( meu querido!)**

**Você apenas acena para mim, está sempre mentindo**

**Todo rosto, toda voz, toda canção**

**Traz você de volta para mim e eu começo a chorar! )**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome acordou na manhã seguinte antes que o sol nascesse por completo. Piscou com a claridade e olhou confusa para a garota deitada a seu lado.

– Sangô–chan?

– Ahn? – Sangô sentou depressa na cama e olhou para a amiga – Está se sentindo mal, Kagome–chan?

– Iie, mas... – Kagome se espreguiçou sorrindo ao perceber que as dores tinham desaparecido – O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Jii–chan tentou ligar para cá ontem e ficou preocupado quando você não atendeu – Sangô sentou na cama e se espreguiçou antes de levantar – É caminho da minha casa e eu me ofereci para passar por aqui e ver se você precisava ir ao médico.

– Como me trouxe para o quarto? – Kagome perguntou, lembrando da sensação de braços forte lentando–na do sofá.

– Não trouxe. – Sangô fechou os olhos por um momento se sentindo mal pela mentira, antes de caminhar para a porta do quarto – Apenas ajudei você a vir para cá sem tropeçar em nada ou bater a cara na parede.

– Não me lembro disso – Kagome estreitou os olhos ao ver a outra garota sair do quarto.

– Você estava muito mal quando eu cheguei... – Sango falou do corredor que levava a sala – Aposto como não se lembra do chá que tomou também.

– Eu me lembro disso! – Ela falou levantando da cama e seguindo a amiga – Tinha um gosto horrível.

– Fez você melhorar é o importante. – Sangô pegou a chaleira e começou a enche–la não querendo encarar a outra garota.

– O que era aquilo afinal? – Ela perguntou sentando–se a mesa.

– Não faço idéia, um amigo me deu dizendo que faria você melhorar... – Sangô respondeu abrindo a porta da geladeira – Vai querer comer algo?

– Não tem nada para comer. – Kagome suspirou desanimada. – Tudo culpa daquele–

– Agora tem. – Sangô pegou um vidro com suco e colocou sobre a mesa sorrindo ao ver o olhar espantado da amiga – Fiz compras enquanto você dormia ontem... achei que acordaria com fome.

– Arigatou, Sangô–chan. – Kagome sorriu enchendo um copo com o suco – Sumimasen pelo trabalho que lhe dei.

– Devia ter me avisado antes e não teria ficado tão mal. – Sangô desligou o fogo e começou a preparar o chá – Jii–chan falou que você deveria descansar e tirar o dia de folga amanhã.

– Iie, estou me sentindo ótima – Ela terminou de tomar o suco e levantou – Tem muita coisa que eu preciso fazer.

– Hoje é domingo, Kagome ... Se você tiver uma recaída vai ser muito mais que um dia. – Sango encheu uma xícara com chá e sentou a mesa – Fique em casa e descanse, Kagome–chan.

– Está bem... – Ela suspirou voltando a sentar – Eu trouxe muitos contratos que precisam de revisão... posso fazer isso aqui.

– "timo. – Sangô sorriu e continuou a tomar seu chá olhando para a garota a sua frente. – Você morre de medo de tempestades... Como se molhou a ponto de ficar doente?

– Eu estava distraída com outras coisas. – Ela respondeu corando.

– Entendo... – Sango tomou mais um gole de chá antes de baixar a xícara e deixá–la sobre a mesa – Quer conversar sobre isso?

# Ring Ring #

– Iie. – Kagome respondeu não fazendo nenhum movimento para atender o telefone.

# Ring Ring #

Sangô levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o telefone tocar novamente e a garota continuar sem se mover.

– Quer que eu atenda para você?

# Ring Ring #

– Iie, deixe a secretária eletronica... – Kagome parou de falar e levantou de um pulo correndo para a sala para atender antes da máquina. Suspirou desanimada ao ver que o fone não estava na base e correu para o quarto, lembrando–se de tê–lo deixado em cima da cama no dia anterior.

Sangô levantou da cadeira, pegou o aparelho de cima da bancada da cozinha e caminhou calmamente para a sala sorrindo ao ver a garota procurando pelo aparelho.

– Onde está aquele maldito... – Kagome parou de falar ao ouvir os toques pararem e a secretária atender.

_" Aqui é Higurashi Kagome. No momento eu não posso atender pois tem um infeliz mentiroso que insiste em ligar..."_

– Que mensagem original, Kagome–chan...– Sangô sorriu ao ver a amiga corando e mostrou o telefone – Procurando por isso?

_"Você sabe o que fazer depois do sinal... menos você, InuYasha. ME ESQUEÇA!"_

– Você fez de propósito! – Ela caminhou até a outra garota e tirou o aparelho de suas mãos, mas antes que pudesse atendê–lo ouviu a voz zangada.

– Inferno, Kagome... – InuYasha falou com um suspiro de irritação – Quanto tempo mais vai deixar essa maldita mensagem?

Sangô sorriu antes de se virar e entrar na cozinha novamente.

– O que você quer, InuYasha? – Kagome atendeu o telefone enquanto apertava um botão para desligar a máquina caminhando para o quarto.

– Resolveu falar comigo? – Ele perguntou, sem esconder o espanto.

– Sangô está aqui... – Ela falou sentando na beirada da cama – Não queria que ela presenciasse os recados delicados que você costuma deixar para mim.

– Se tirasse essa maldita mensagem eu não––

– Diga logo o que quer, InuYasha. – Ela o cortou de modo frio, respirou fundo ao ouvir o silencio do outro lado da linha antes de continuar – Se vai ficar sem falar nada eu vou desligar.

– Ouvi o velho dizendo que você estava doente... – Ele começou devagar fazendo uma pausa antes de continuar – Só queria saber se estava melhor.

– Hai, estou muito bem hoje. – Ela fez uma pausa tentando controlar a felicidade por saber que ele tinha se preocupado. – Sangô me deu um chá estranho ontem a noite e me sinto muito bem.

– Entendo. – Ele sorriu em silencio antes de perguntar – Vai trabalhar hoje?

– Em casa.

– Acho que é melhor mesmo não abusar.

– Arigatou, mas não preciso de babá.

– Certo, você já tem Sangô.

– Ok, já me irritou... fez sua piada sem graça e descobriu que não vai ter o desprazer de me ver hoje. – Ela falou sem esconder a irritação na voz – Agora vá fazer algo útil e me deixe em paz.

– Você é realmente uma garota tola e teimosa... – Ele falou irritado, Kagome arregalou os olhos com a frase familiar – Eu só queria saber se estava melhor, mas pela sua grosseria vejo que sim. – Kagome fechou os olhos lembrando do sonho, as sensações tinham sido tão reais e aquela frase era a mesma que tinha ouvido no dia anterior – Agora vai ficar em silencio...muito adulto da sua parte, Kagome.

– Nani? – Ela perguntou confusa, mas foi tarde demais ouviu apenas o barulho sendo desligado do outro lado. – Acho que estou realmente enlouquecendo... – Ela desligou o aparelho antes de jogá–lo na cama a seu lado, atendeu depressa ao ouvir o telefone tocar novamente – InuYasha , eu... ah... é você Miroku... – Ela suspirou antes de levantar da cama e caminhar para a cozinha – Hai, Sangô–chan está aqui... espere só um momento. – Kagome entrou na cozinha e entregou o aparelho a outra garota antes de voltar para o quarto, decidida a tomar um banho.

_Believe me, I just don't care _

_If you look away or stare, _

_If you choose to go or stay… _

_Don't believe me, I pray! _

**(Acredite, eu não me importo**

**Se você olha para mim ou desvia os olhos**

**Se você escolhe ficar ou ir**

**Não acredite em mim, eu rogo!)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

No dia seguinte.

– Kagome–chan? – A garota levantou os olhos do contrato que estivera vendo ao ouvir a voz da amiga – Acha que vai ficar bem sozinha?

– Claro, Sangô–chan. – Ela sorriu – Eu teria ido ao escritório se soubesse que você e Jii–chan não teriam um colapso com isso.

– Exagerada. – Sangô fez uma careta o que aumentou o sorriso de Kagome – Deixei uma sopa pronta na cozinha, coma.

– Comerei quando tiver fome.

– Daqui uma hora. – Sangô falou estreitando os olhos – Não pode tomar remédios e ficar sem comer.

– Não se preocupe, Sangô–chan... eu vou comer.

– "timo. – Sangô pegou o casaco das costas do sofá e o vestiu lançando um olhar desconfiado para a amiga. – Vou passar aqui antes de ir para casa e se não tiver comido nada...

– Não se preocupe, Okaa–san... vou comer como uma boa menina.

– Sabe, Kagome–chan... – Sangô se aproximou do sofá e sorriu para a amiga – Sua mãe adoraria vir cuidar de você... eu posso ligar para ela do escritório e––

– Iie. – Kagome falou parando de sorrir.

– Então, não me chame de Okaa–san novamente. – Sangô sorriu enquanto caminhava para a porta. – Coma direito ou quando eu passar aqui à noite vou ter uma conversa interessante com Higurashi–sama.

– Chantagista.

– É sempre tão fácil... – Sangô abriu a porta e sorriu – Seria um pecado não aproveitar a chance.

Kagome apenas girou os olhos antes de voltar sua atenção aos papéis a sua frente novamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Hai, Kaede–san – Kagome passou a mão pelos cabelos olhando para um dos muitos papéis espalhados pela mesa a sua frente – A agenda da nova turnê está errada, é impossível fazer shows em lugares tão distantes em um período de tempo tão curto... É muito desgastante, vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso... não confirme nada até que eu possa estudar um roteiro diferente.

– Certo, Kagome.

– Agora o novo contrato de Yura... tem muitos erros e as exigências dela são absurdas... – Ela pegou o contrato em questão e levantou para poder ler novamente – Eu fiz algumas correções e uma contra–proposta vou passá–la por fax, diga a Jii–chan para ler e ver o que acha.

– Farei isso, Kagome... – Kaede olhou desconfiada para o rapaz que disfarçadamente se aproximava cada vez mais de sua mesa.

– Kouga está interessado em contratar a Shikon no Tama para algumas apresentações...– Kagome continuou deixando o contrato sobre a mesa e puxando a agenda para mais perto – Você tem uma cópia de minha agenda, certo?

– Hai... – Kaede estreitou os olhos ao ver InuYasha parar a sua frente e controlou a vontade de mandá–lo se afastar enquanto ouvia as instruções.

– Entre em contato com ele e passe os dias livres... – Kagome continuou a falar não notando o tom irritado da secretária – Eu já informei o valor do cachê e––

– Solte isso, InuYasha.

– Quero falar com ela, velha!

– Kaede? – Kagome chamou confusa ouvindo sons estranhos do outro lado da linha. – O que está acontecendo?

– Ligue para ela depois... está me atrapalhando.

– Ela não atende quando ligo. – InuYasha segurou o aparelho mais forte e o puxou das mãos da secretária.

– InuYasha... – Kagome suspirou irritada, ouvindo a discussão e sem poder fazer nada.

– Sinal que ela é esperta como eu pensava. – Kaede estreitou os olhos e puxou o aparelho novamente.

– Não pedi sua opinião, velha! – Ele deu mais um puxão e sorriu vitorioso ao pegar o aparelho. – Você tem que ser mais rápida...

– E você tem que aprender a ter modos, seu garotinho mimado.

– Eles nunca param. – Kagome dobrou um braço sobre a mesa e baixou a cabeça.

– Kagome? – InuYasha se afastou da mesa o máximo que o fio do telefone permitiu e desviou da secretária quando ela tentou pegar o telefone novamente.

– Pensei que já tínhamos conversado, InuYasha.

– Você me deixou falando sozinho ontem... Isso não foi educado. – Ele falou lançando um olhar ameaçador para a secretária que segurou o fio do telefone e começou a puxá–lo – TIRE AS MÃOS DAÍ VELHA!

– Pelos deuses, InuYasha... – Kagome falou afastando o aparelho do ouvido – Não grite.

– Gomen ne, Kagome. – InuYasha pegou um vaso da mesa da secretária e ameaçou jogá–lo no chão, sorrindo ao vê–la soltar o fio do telefone. – Diabo, até que ela é rápida para a idade.

– Eu tenho que falar com ela, InuYasha... Tem algo relacionado a trabalho para falar comigo? – Ela perguntou exasperada.

– Eu só queria...Oi! – InuYasha olhou assustado quando viu que de algum modo a velha secretária tinha consigo pegar o telefone novamente.

– Você tem que aprender a ser mais rápido, rapaz. – Kaede sorriu satisfeita ao ver a indignação nos olhos dourados antes que ele se afastasse.

– Como conseguiu, Kaede? – Kagome perguntou rindo ao imaginar a expressão de InuYasha.

– A idade nos ensina alguns truques, Kagome. – Kaede sorriu antes de olhar para as anotaçoes a sua frente – Então, você quer que eu ligue para Kouga e informe a ele as datas disponíveis, certo?

– Isso. – Kagome suspirou olhando par ao último contrato – Esse eu preciso discutir com Jii–chan... ele pode me atender agora ou está ocupado?

– Acho que ele está livre... vou verificar e já falo com você.

– Arigatou, Kaede–san.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

– Entendo, Kagome... você tem uma certa relutância em gerenciar esse rapaz.

– Hai, Jii–chan... – A garota falou olhando para o contrato a sua frente, fechou os olhos novamente ao reconhecer o nome – O senhor mesmo disse que eu podia dividir minhas responsabilidades com Bankatosu e... desde que foi ele que fez as negociações com Naraku até agora...

– Não vejo problema com isso. – O velho falou calmamente – Você fala com seu primo ou quer que eu faça isso por você?

– Fale com ele por mim, Jii–chan... Estou pensando em seguir seu conselho, ou parte dele – Kagome falou tentando manter a voz firme – Vou tirar os próximos dois dias de folga e trabalhar em casa.

– Não parece exatamente tirar folga, Kagome... – ele falou estreitando os olhos – Isso tem a ver com a estranha mensagem em sua secretária eletrônica?

– Preciso de um tempo afastada, Jii–chan.

– O que ele fez?

– Ele apenas seguiu suas ordens, Jii–chan... – _'bem demais até, enganou até a mim'_ ela completou em pensamento.

– Não faço objeções a isso, Kagome...– Ele falou em tom sério – Mas, sabe que não pode fugir para sempre, certo?

– Não estou fugindo, Jii–chan... apenas preciso de um tempo longe dele.

– Vou separar os papéis mais urgentes e digo a Sangô–chan os entregar a você hoje a noite.

– Arigatou, Jii–chan.

_Believe me, I just don't care _

_If you look away or stare, _

_If you choose to go or stay… _

_Don't believe me, I pray! _

**(Acredite, eu não me importo**

**Se você olha para mim ou desvia os olhos**

**Se você escolhe ficar ou ir**

**Não acredite em mim, eu rogo!)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Quatro dias depois.

Kagome estava observando as cores alaranjadas do céu de Tókio pela janela de sua sala pela primeira depois de uma semana trabalhando em casa. Tinha tanto a fazer, trabalhar em casa fizera exatamente o que imaginava... Acumulado papéis e assuntos a resolver, "pequenas coisas" que podiam esperar era o que o velho tinha dito... Provavelmente sairia tarde da noite naquele dia, mas decidiu relaxar um pouco, depois de passar o dia todo trancada naquela sala debruçada sobre a mesa. E apesar do cansaço físico, sua mente estava mergulhada nos acontecimentos dos dias atrás. **_"Estou fazendo o que o velho pediu."_**

– Droga!

Ela quase gritou, com raiva. Mais uma vez aquela lembrança viera a sua cabeça. _'Por que ele teve que estragar tudo? Tinha sido tão perfeito até que ele dizer aquelas palavras... A quem estou tentando enganar?'_

Esses pensamentos eram apenas um consolo para o seu coração desesperado. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar o cantor daquele local, e essa dor a consumia dia após dia. Levantou da cadeira, esticando–se um pouco, fazendo os ossos estalarem. Aproximou–se da janela, vendo o alaranjado quase extinto no manto azul–marinho com diversos pontos prateados e luminosos. _' Prateados... Como o cabelo dele... Droga! Estou pensando nele novamente. ' _Sem que quisesse os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. _'Eu não vou chorar' A_ssim ela pensou a princípio. Lembrou da maneira que ele queria provar que aquele caso com Miroku era uma farsa, o modo que a língua dele tocou seus lábios, como em um convite a um jogo proibido... As lágrimas caíram com violência, assim como começou a soluçar. Não ouviu passos em sua sala, nem mesmo a porta sendo trancada, ou ainda a discussão do lado de fora. Apenas foi capaz de sentir o cheiro masculino e embriagante... Um par de braços fortes apertando–a contra o peito. Afundou o rosto naquele sonho, e permitiu–se chorar mais, não se importando quem era, embora seu coração soubesse desde o início...

– Kagome... Pare de chorar... – Ele murmurou contra os cabelos macios, deslizando os dedos pela massa negra e brilhante.

– Por que está aqui? Deixe–me em paz... – Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele segurou a sua cintura firmemente. Baixou os olhos para a camisa úmida. – Desculpe... Molhei a sua camisa...

– Dane–se a camisa. Olhe para mim.

– Eu sei que você quer obedecer Jii–chan, mas estamos sozinhos, você pode se afastar de mim e...

– Sua garota tola e teimosa! – Ela fechou os olhos, de novo igual a seu sonho – Não percebe que não fiz aquilo só por causa do velho? – Ele colocou a mão em seus ombros e sacudiu–os levemente. – Eu escrevi uma música para você Kagome! E isso não tem nada a ver com o que o velho mandou!

– Você não precisava ter me arrastado para o palco!

– E você não precisava ter me evitado a semana toda! Não entende como fiquei preocupado pensando que estava doente de novo? – Ele segurou seus ombros mais forte e suspirou antes de perguntar – E será que pode me explicar de uma vez por todas o que diabo quis dizer quando disse que fez tudo por mim?

Ela desvencilhou–se dos braços fortes, enxugou o rosto com um lenço e ficou observando o céu, já totalmente escuro. Inuyasha aproximou–se um pouco e colocou a mão em seu ombro novamente, ainda intrigado.

– Kagome?

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora... – Ela abaixou a cabeça.

– Ao menos vai voltar a falar comigo normalmente?

– Tudo bem... – Ela sorriu. – Jii–chan está fazendo perguntas demais por causa do meu comportamento e––

– Dane–se o velho. – Ele virou–a, encarando–a tão intensamente que a fez sentir as pernas fraquejarem. – Você vai voltar a falar comigo? E vai tirar aquele maldito recado da sua secretária?

– H... Hai... – Ela gaguejou.

– Ótimo!

Ele sorriu, e abaixou a cabeça, cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus. Ela fechou os olhos, passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e suspirou, antes de corresponder ao beijo. O rapaz não pode evitar um gemido, satisfeito por senti–la entregue em seus braços e apertou–a contra o corpo, trazendo–a mais para perto.

Após alguns minutos eles separaram–se, ofegando, e fitaram–se por longos minutos em silêncio. Kagome acordou, como se tivesse sido atingida por um raio e se afastou lentamente, sentindo o coração ainda bater desenfreado pelo que acabara de acontecer. Pegou a bolsa em cima da mesa, e virou–se de costas para ele, correndo para fora da sala. InuYasha olhou para a garota saindo da sala com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios sem tentar segui–la.

– Ao menos agora eu sei que não é completamente indiferente a mim, Kagome... – Ele fechou os olhos, esperando o próprio coração se acalmar – Eu posso esperar mais um pouco.

_Believe me, I just don't care…_

**(Acredite, eu não me importo…)**

* * *

**N.A. - Oi minna,**

**Eu me atrasei um pouquinho essa semana, mas o capítulo está pronto, podem chorar ou comemorar dependendo do que acharam dele.**

**Se alguém por aí estiver me xingando e tenho certeza que alguém está (minha orelha tá queimando O.o) no próximo capítulo as coisas vão melhorar ( pelo menos um pouquinho), ok?**

**Lally-chan estará revisando e publicando esse capítulo já que meu pc parece ter enlouquecido e faz coisas estranhas quando eu entro na net nos últimos dias ¬¬"**

Aliás, ela escreveu mais uma cena que está nesse capítulo. Como eu já disse eu consigo ver perfeitamente a diferença entre nós duas, mas parece que isso não acontece com todo mundo... Será que estamos escrevendo muito parecido?

**No último capítulo a cena que ela escreveu foi a que eu inseri como flashback e se eu não me engano a Leila Wood acertou.**

**Bem, ela foi a única que deu palpite também :P**

**Bem, mais um pouco e Lally-chan assinará essa fic comigo... ao menos eu tenho o consolo de fazer ela trabalhar pelo salário milionário que eu pago todo mês XDD**

**Tenho a impressão de que ela vai me xingar por isso, mas não me importo não :P**

**Arigatou a todas que me deixaram review, fico muito feliz ao recebê-las -**

**Shampoo-chan, Leila Wood, Nika Higurashi, Tici-chan, Carol-N, LP Vanny-chan, Madam Spooky, Camis, Lis, Kagome-chan, Megawinsone, Lily, Lana, Iza-chan, Dani, Carol Higurashi Li, Lari-chan, Nika Himura, Polly-chan, Juli-chan, Kikyou Priestess, Gy, Yume Rinku, Paixão e Catsy.**

**Kissus no coração de todas e se o nome de alguém estiver errado ou eu não respondi a sua dúvida cruel sobre o capítulo pergunte de novo. Mil perdões mas quando fui olhar as reviews o pc travou de novo ¬¬"**

**A Paixão me perguntou se eu componho as músicas e a resposta é infelizmente não. Eu não tenho esse dom infelizmente T-T, apenas ouço música o tempo todo e consigo achar a música que se encaixe ao que eu quero para o capítulo. o nome das músicas sãos os títulos dos capítulos e como eu já disse antes os interpretes estão no meu profile **

**E só a nível de curiosidade eu escrevo os capítulos dessa fic apenas quando encontro a música que se encaixe ao que eu quero, as vezes eu demoro alguns dias as vezes antes mesmo de terminar um capítulo eu já encontrei a próxima. Por isso a variação no tempo para escrever.**

**Ok, vocês nem queriam saber disso XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado e me digam o que acharam, mesmo que seja para brigar comigo por torturar todo mundo no capítulo XDD**

**Vou parar por aqui porque já ficou grande O.o"**

**Kissus e ja ne,**

**Naru**

Yo minna, aqui é a Lally-chan como a maluca já disse :P Bem, ela me paga o salário milionário para eu palpitar nos fanfics dela, e eu acabo escrevendo algumas cenas que eu gosto mais ou me inspiro em algumas músicas, ela acha bonito meus absurdos e coloca na fic dela ' vai entender o gosto de loucos... Será que no próximo capítulo eu interferirei? Só Kami sabe... Por falar nisso, alguém sabe qual foi a cena que eu escrevi? Por favor, palpitem! E Leiam as notas -- Bem, ela queria que eu colocasse em prática a minha especialidade em ler mentes insanas, pois ela esqueceu que tem que me dar a senha dela do e o e-mail que ela usa (ela tem tantos... --) Eu também acho que a diferença entre nossas escritas são evidentes, afinal a Naru escreve bem e eu não/o

**_Esse capítulo foi tão divertido, e eu palpitei como sempre..._**

**_Naru, arigatou por me dar esse espacinho aqui e... Bem O.o Eu acabei escrevendo demais como em minhas notas O.o _**

**_Arigatou a todos que lêem _**

**_Beijos!_**

**_Kikyou Priestess_**


	13. Finding My Way Back to You

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música** – Finding My Way Back to You (Michelle Branch)

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

_I used to get away with so much  
Now I can't get away  
I even thought that it was simple  
To say the things I wanted to say_

**(Eu costumava me livrar tão facilmente  
Agora eu não consigo me livrar  
Eu até pensei que fosse simples  
Dizer as coisas que eu quero dizer) **

– Você não tem mais o que fazer da vida? – Rin olhou para o rapaz de cabelos prateados parado na porta do estúdio onde estivera com Kohaku tirando algumas fotos. – Não tem que escrever músicas, tocar, gravar um cd ou algo do tipo?

– Já se passaram quase duas semanas, Rin.

– Sim, eu sei – Ela passou por ele em direção ao carro de Kohaku – Tenho uma agenda lotada, eu disse que o avisaria quando pudéssemos nos encontrar.

– Você tem me ignorado durante essas duas semanas... – Ele estreitou os olhos caminhando ao lado da garota – Pretende falar comigo quando? – O rapaz suspirou e segurou o braço da garota – Na sala de parto, talvez?

– Se você estiver com sorte. – Ela girou o braço tentando se libertar – Me solte, está chamando atenção de todo mundo me segurando desse modo.

– Pare de tentar se soltar e não vamos chamar tanta atenção!

– Me solte agora ou eu grito "socorro"!

– Você não tem coragem para fazer isso. – Sesshoumaru sorriu segurando o braço dela mais forte.

– Mesmo? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha antes de abrir a boca pronta para gritar, mas ela sentiu a voz sumir quando sentiu seu corpo pressionado contra o dele e o aviso nos olhos dourados.

– Pouco me importa se vai gritar ou o que vai gritar, Rin – Ele falou em um tom baixo aproximando o rosto do dela – Quero conversar com você e nada vai me impedir de fazer isso.

– Não faça isso, Sesshoumaru... – A garota fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto, estava sendo tão difícil controlar a vontade de abraçá–lo – Por favor, você sabe que eu–

– Rin? – Kohaku chamou a alguns passos do casal – Ele está incomodando você?

Rin abriu os olhos, confusa por um momento, antes de empurrar Sesshoumaru que a soltou sem mais resistência.

– Esta tudo bem, Kohaku – Ela olhou para os olhos dourados mais uma vez antes de virar de costas. – Apenas vamos embora... Estou cansada.

O rapaz moreno fez um gesto de aquiescência, abriu a porta do passageiro e a ajudou a entrar no carro antes de se afastar para a traseira do carro e abrir o porta–malas para guardar os equipamentos.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a garota que permanecia fechada dentro do carro, antes de bater no vidro levemente. Ela olhou para ele espantada antes de abrir um pouco a janela.

– Nós realmente precisamos conversar antes do bebê nascer, Rin.

– Eu sei... – Ela suspirou passando uma mão pelos cabelos negros. – Ligo para você amanhã – Ela olhou para o lado para ver Kohaku entrando no carro antes de se virar para o rapaz de cabelos prateados novamente – É uma promessa, Sesshoumaru... Ligarei para você amanhã e combinaremos de nos encontrar.

– Certo... – Ele deu um passo para trás quando o carro começou a se mover. – É uma promessa, Rin.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_And you told me  
Everything I wanted to hear  
And you sold me  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
I should know me  
And baby you would think I'd know better, oh ohh, yeah_

**(E você disse  
Tudo o que eu queria ouvir  
Você me vendeu  
E agora eu não sei como devo me sentir  
Eu deveria me conhecer  
E baby você deve pensar que eu me conheço melhor, oh ohh, yeah)**

Kagome suspirou ao passar os olhos pela página onde estavam anotados os comunicados. Conteve a vontade de bater a cabeça na parede prevendo a reação do grupo, ou melhor, de um dos integrantes em particular. O dia todo estava sendo um pesadelo. Seu avô tinha praticamente a intimado a fazer aquele pequeno encontro com o grupo, coisa que ela vinha evitando desde do incidente no bar de Kouga. Assim como imaginara, a reunião estava se tornando algo mais penoso a cada minuto.

– Próximo item, na verdade este é apenas um comunicado... Kouga contratou vocês para se apresentarem por dois dias e—

– Você não está falando sério. – InuYasha interrompeu a garota que apenas girou os olhos para demonstrar sua impaciência.

– Qual o problema agora, InuYasha?

– Por que temos que nos apresentar no Bar de Kouga novamente? – Ele cruzou os braços ignorando o olhar reprovador que o irmão lançava em sua direção – Eu pensei que tinha me livrado daquele lobo de uma vez por todas quando––

– Serão apenas dois dias.

– Mas eu não quero voltar lá.

– InuYasha... – Sangô começou, mas foi interrompida por Kagome.

– Não é mais o mesmo lugar, ele está pagando o cachê sem reclamar e você não achou nada errado em cantar lá na inauguração.

– Eu tinha uma razão para fazer isso.

– Bem, agora sua razão é porque estou mandando. – Kagome baixou a cabeça e olhou para a agenda antes de continuar – Eu revi o roteiro da turnê e vocês... O que é agora, InuYasha?

– Eu não disse nada.

– Pare de me olhar desse modo ou farei você se apresentar lá por uma semana... – Ela estreitou os olhos quando viu a descrença no rosto dele – Sem receber.

– Você não seria capaz.

– Quer apostar? – Ela perguntou sem desviar os olhos dos dele, sorriu quando o viu baixar a cabeça em desistência. – Então, como eu estava falando... Eu revi o roteiro da turnê e ela vai começar daqui a dois meses, então...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome suspirou ao ver o grupo deixando a sala de reuniões 'Essa foi uma ótima maneira de terminar o dia...'. Ela levantou da cadeira e se virou para olhar pela janela se espreguiçando, fechou os olhos, cansada apenas em pensar no que ainda tinha que fazer até que o fim de semana chegasse.

– Preciso falar com você.

Kagome se virou ao ouvir a voz masculina e viu Sesshoumaru fechando a porta antes de se aproximar de sua mesa.

– Se você esperou todos saírem para discutir comigo sobre Kouga também...

– Vou deixar essa parte para meu adorável irmão – Ele sentou em uma das cadeiras e olhou para a garota – Quero falar sobre a turnê.

– Serão apenas duas semanas de apresentações e eu fiz o roteiro de modo que não seja muito—

– Quero que você adie isso por mais um, se possível, dois meses.

– Nani? – ela sentou na cadeira, olhando para o rapaz, confusa – Mas, isso apenas atrasará a divulgação do novo cd e—

– Ou você faz como estou dizendo ou pode começar a procurar outro guitarrista para me substituir.

– Explique a razão desse pedido tão estranho, para dizer o mínimo, e **talvez** eu faça o que pediu.

– Eu não tenho que explicar nada para você.

– Se quer que eu lhe faça esse "pequeno favor", tem sim.

– Você é tão terrivelmente irritante... Realmente você e InuYasha se merecem – Sesshoumaru suspirou exasperado – É por causa de Rin.

– Conseguiu conversar com ela? – Kagome sorriu e puxou a agenda para mais perto – Estão juntos agora?

– Você e meu irmão se entenderam? – Ele sorriu quando a viu estreitar os olhos – Estão juntos agora?

– Isso não é da sua conta!

– Faço minhas as suas palavras. – Ele continuou sorrindo enquanto levantava da cadeira – Apenas tente adiar a turnê, Kagome.

– É o bebê... – Kagome falou devagar e sorriu quando viu o rapaz se virar para olhar para ela irritado – Não quer estar longe quando o bebê nascer.

– Certo. – Ele girou os olhos antes de completar – Descobriu meu segredo obscuro... Agora faça o que eu mandei.

– Vou tentar fazer o que me **pediu**, Sesshoumaru. – Ela sorriu quando o viu estreitar os olhos – Isso não depende apenas de mim, mas vou fazer o possível para adiar a turnê... – Ela baixou os olhos para a agenda antes de dizer – Mas acho que o máximo que poderei fazer é adiar por um mês.

– Certo. – Ele se afastou e abriu a porta, antes de fechá–la, se virou com um sorriso para a garota e falou: – Boa sorte com InuYasha.

– Baka! – Ela estreitou os olhos e pegou o telefone – Se não fosse por Rin eu não tentaria fazer nada por ele...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me_

**(Estou achando meu caminho de volta para voc**

**E tudo aquilo que eu costumava ser**

**Esperar é tudo o que posso fazer**

**Até você achar seu caminho de volta para mim)**

– Você ligou para Higurashi Kagome, no momento não posso atender...

– Muito engraçado, Kagome.

– No momento não posso atender, deixe seu recado...

– Sabe que eu não vou desligar e pode me dizer como pretende imitar o sinal da secretária eletrônica?

– Droga! – A garota suspirou antes de perguntar – Você só é burro quando quer, não é?

– E você não é tão esperta quanto parece... – InuYasha sorriu – Ainda não tirou o recado da maldita máquina, não é?

– Como sabia que não era a secretária? – Ela perguntou ignorando as palavras dele.

– Devia ter desligado sua tv... – Ele riu ao sair do elevador – Eu disse que não era tão esperta quando finge ser.

– O que você quer?

– Está com fome?

– Hai. – Ela respirou fundo antes de perguntar novamente – O que você quer?

– Gosta de pizza?

– Hai... O que você quer?

– No momento, quero que abra sua maldita porta antes que eu derrube a pizza.

– Nani? – Kagome sentou no sofá e olhou para a porta como se pudesse ver através dela.

– Levante do sofá... Caminhe até a porta... E abra antes que eu derrube a maldita pizza.

Kagome levantou do sofá e caminhou até a porta ainda com o telefone no ouvido, abriu a porta sem conseguir esconder o choque por ver o rapaz.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou ao telefone.

InuYasha desligou o celular sorrindo e tirou o aparelho das mãos dela antes de responder.

– Não precisamos mais disso, não acha? – Ele falou passando por ela para dentro do apartamento.

– O que você está––

– Fazendo você se alimentar como deve? – Ele disse caminhando para a cozinha – Pela sua aparência não parece estar fazendo isso muito bem.

– Gentil como sempre. – Ela suspirou e fechou a porta antes de segui–lo. – Eu disse que não preciso de babá.

– Não parece estar se cuidando muito bem sozinha.

– Estou perfeitamente bem... – Kagome parou na porta da cozinha vendo o rapaz caminhar muito à vontade pelo cômodo, pegando pratos e talheres – Como sabe onde guardo as coisas? – Ela perguntou desconfiada.

– O que a faz pensar que sei? – Ele abriu o armário do lado direito da geladeira e pegou os copos antes de abrir a geladeira.

– Você não errou uma porta ou gaveta até agora...

– E você acha isso estranho porque...

– Porque até mesmo Sangô quando vem aqui se confunde às vezes.

– Tenho boa memória – Ele falou sentando a mesa. – Vai comer também ou apenas ficar olhando?

– Como assim boa memória? – Ela se aproximou da mesa e parou ao lado do rapaz que baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos xingando–se mentalmente. – Da outra vez que esteve aqui não entrou na cozinha, apenas tomou banho e—

– Sangô deve ter comentado comigo... – Ele falou abrindo a caixa da pizza.

– Por que ela comentaria sobre a minha cozinha com você?

– Não sei – Ele colocou um pedaço de pizza no prato dela e um no próprio – Sente e coma!

Kagome olhou para o rapaz ainda desconfiada antes de sentar na cadeira em frente à dele e começar a comer lentamente.

– Era você quando fiquei doente, não era?

– Era eu onde? – Ele perguntou muito concentrado em seu pedaço de pizza.

– Voando em frente a minha janela. – Ela falou girando os olhos – Aqui cuidando de mim... Era você, não foi um sonho.

– O que a faz ter tanta certeza?

– Você andar pela minha cozinha como se a conhecesse... – Ela falou olhando diretamente para o rosto dele – E o fato de ter usado sempre as mesmas palavras para se referir a mim.

– Já pensou que pode ter me ouvido falar que é uma garota tola e teimosa e por isso ter tido esse sonho? – InuYasha falou incomodado com o olhar da garota.

– Como sabe que eu sonhei com você me dizendo isso?

– Não responda minha pergunta com outra pergunta, é irritante.

– Você fez o mesmo.

– Mas, não foi irritante para mim. – Ele levantou deixando metade da pizza no prato – Acho que pode comer sozinha agora.

– Espere um pouco! – Ela levantou e se colocou na frente dele – Você vem aqui sem ser convidado dizendo que vai cuidar de mim e quer ir embora só porque eu fiz uma pergunta?

– Eu vou embora porque você está fazendo um interrogatório, só por eu saber onde guarda as coisas em sua cozinha.

– Era você. – Ela olhou nos olhos dele e deu um pequeno sorriso – Por que não me contou?

– Você não queria me ver... – Ele sentou novamente, incomodado com o olhar da garota – Nem ao menos queria falar comigo por telefone.

– Eu estava magoada, InuYasha...

– Ainda está?

– Não tanto quanto antes... – Ela começou devagar – Não posso mentir dizendo que não dói pensar que você fez tudo aquilo apenas para agradar Jii–chan...

– Eu fiz por você, não pelo velho. – Ele falou exasperado, levantou da cadeira e começou a sair da cozinha – Por que eu me daria ao trabalho de passar o dia todo dentro daquele maldito estúdio buscando as palavras perfeitas para agradar seu maldito avô?

– InuYasha...

– Eu sei... Não posso falar do velho assim na sua frente. – Ele abriu a porta e se virou assustado quando sentiu a mão dela sobre a sua na maçaneta.

– Palavras perfeitas para que? – Ela perguntou olhando diretamente para ele.

– Para dizer o que eu sinto por você. – Ele respondeu sem parar para pensar.

– E o que sente por mim? – Kagome perguntou em voz baixa, sentia o coração apertado pela antecipação da resposta dele – Gratidão?

– Também... – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e lentamente levantou a mão para tocar o rosto dela – Mas isso não é tudo.

– Então me diga... – Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o calor da mão em seu rosto. – Diga o que sente por mim.

– Não me ouviu cantar, Kagome? – Ele colocou a outra mão na cintura fina puxando–a para mais perto de seu corpo enquanto aproximava o rosto do dela – É tudo sobre amar você...

Kagome abriu os olhos surpresa com as palavras que acabara de ouvir, sentiu o corpo amolecer quando os lábios dele cobriram os seus em um beijo apaixonado que demonstrava a sinceridade de suas palavras. Abraçou–o pela cintura em busca de apoio enquanto entreabria os lábios para corresponder ao beijo da mesma forma.

# Ring Ring #

InuYasha afastou –se dela um pouco ao ouvir o som irritante do telefone, sorriu voltando a beijar os lábios dela levemente, ouvindo o coração dela bater no mesmo ritmo acelerado do seu. Ele sorriu ao ver os olhos azuis se abrirem lentamente e a abraçou mais forte.

– Acredita em mim agora?

– Hai. – Kagome falou em voz baixa enquanto um sorriso se formava em seus lábios. Encostou a cabeça no peito dele ignorando os insistentes toques do telefone, queria aproveitar o calor do corpo dele enquanto pudesse.

_"Aqui é Higurashi Kagome. No momento eu não posso atender, pois tem um infeliz mentiroso que insiste em ligar. Você sabe o que fazer depois do sinal... menos você, InuYasha. ME ESQUEÇA!"_

A garota abriu os olhos ao ouvir a mensagem e tentou se afastar apenas para sentir os braços dele apertarem–na mais de encontro ao corpo masculino. Ela fechou os olhos esperando ouvir uma bronca pelo recado não ter sido mudado, mas pode apenas ouvir o som de sua risada.

– Eu sabia que não tinha apagado essa maldita mensagem. – Ele falou ouvindo o telefone ser desligado – Acho que espantou alguém com sua mensagem educada.

– Eu ia, mas... – Ela baixou a cabeça para esconder o rubor em suas faces – Estou sempre cansada quando chego em casa e––

– Imagino que sair do prédio correndo deve mesmo cansar alguém que usa saltos como você.

– Eu tiro os sapatos quando entro no elevador... – Kagome levantou a cabeça pronta para xingá–lo quando o ouviu rir mais de suas palavras – Eu não tinha esses costumes estranhos antes de...– Ela parou de falar ao sentir os lábios dele tocarem os seus rapidamente antes de deslizarem por sua pele.

– Vai apagar a mensagem agora, não é? – Ele murmurou contra a pele dela sorrindo ao senti–la estremecer em seus braços – Não acha mais que sou um mentiroso...

– Sim, eu vou... – Ela respondeu em voz baixa e abriu os olhos ao senti–lo se afastar.

– Ótimo, agora podemos voltar a comer. – Ele sorriu enquanto pegava a mão dela e a puxava de volta para a cozinha.

– Comer? – Ela olhou para ele confusa.

– Hai, você precisa se alimentar direito se não quiser ter uma recaída. – Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e a empurrou gentilmente para sentar.

– Mas... – Ela parou de falar sentindo–se cada vez mais confusa, viu ele sentar a sua frente novamente e pegar o pedaço de pizza – Eu... Quer dizer, nós estávamos...

– Eu sei o que estávamos fazendo, Kagome – Ele sorriu ao ver a confusão nos olhos azuis e deu mais uma mordida na pizza.

– Você é mesmo mal comigo o tempo todo! – Ela falou enquanto cortava um pequeno pedaço de pizza – Faz essas coisas de propósito apenas para me confundir.

– Não faço para confundi–la e você é impaciente demais. – Ele pegou a garrafa de refrigerante e encheu dois copos oferecendo um a ela antes de continuar – Ninguém morreu por esperar, acredite.

– Isso é uma espécie de castigo, então? – Ela estreitou os olhos e tomou um gole do líquido.

– Iie, apenas uma constatação.

– Dá na mesma.

– Se a conforta pensar assim... – Ele falou antes de dar mais uma mordida na pizza.

– Vai apenas comer e depois vai me deixar novamente? – Ela fechou os olhos amaldiçoando–se mentalmente pela escolha de palavras ao vê–lo levantar uma sobrancelha.

– Vamos discutir sobre o novo cd e a turnê que está se aproximando... E depois vou voltar para minha casa. – InuYasha respondeu depois de alguns minutos – Mas eu não penso em deixá–la em um futuro próximo...

– InuYasha... Eu...

– Podemos conversar sobre isso depois. – Ele apontou para o prato dela com um pequeno sorriso. – Agora coma.

Kagome concordou com um gesto de cabeça antes de voltar à atenção a seu prato, sem perceber o sorriso satisfeito que surgiu nos lábios do rapaz a sua frente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_What if I said what I was thinking  
What if that says too much  
When everybody's got a reason  
I feel like giving up_

**(E se eu disser o que estou pensando?**

**E se o que eu disser for demais?**

**Quando todos tem uma razão**

**Eu sinto como se estivesse desistindo)**

– Tayjya–sama?

Sangô parou de tocar ao ouvir a voz da nova empregada chamar seu nome, girou no banco do piano e olhou interrogativamente para a figura parada a porta da sala de música.

– Eu já disse para não me chamar assim, Hitomi... – Sangô sorriu tentando tranqüilizar a garota – Eu sempre procuro por minha mão quando alguém fala Tayjya–sama.

– Sumimasen, Sangô–sama. – A garota se aproximou e estendeu o telefone em sua direção – Miroku–sama está no telefone.

– Arigatou, Hitomi... – Sangô esperou que a garota deixasse a sala antes de levar o fone ao ouvido e falar – O que você quer dessa vez, Miroku?

– Boa noite para você também, Sangô. – Ele falou com uma voz doce e sorriu quando ouviu a garota suspirar do outro lado da linha – Eu liguei para saber se você está muito ocupada.

– Se está pensando em me convidar para sair novamente estou ocupada sim.

– Não ia convidar você exatamente para sair. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

– Não? – Sangô corou ao perceber seu engano e agradeceu aos céus por ele não poder vê–la no momento – Bem... Não estou muito ocupada...

– Entendo. – Ele sorriu confiante enquanto continuava a arrumar os arranjos de flores no terraço em frente à janela da sala de música. – E você faria um favor se eu pedisse?

– Se o favor envolver passar tempo com você, não. – Ela se virou em direção à janela ao ouvir um barulho no jardim, estreitou os olhos ao ver uma sombra passar pela mesma e levantou lentamente do banco do piano deixando o telefone sobre a mesa antes de tirar uma das muitas espadas que enfeitavam a parede e se aproximar da porta dupla que levava ao jardim.

– Você está cada vez mais difícil de se conversar, Sangô. – Miroku falou abaixando para pegar outro pequeno arranjo do chão, sem notar o silêncio da garota – O que custa me dar uma chance e... – Ele parou de falar ao sentir algo frio em suas costas e sorriu enquanto levantava. – Pensei que não queria ficar perto de mim.

– Pode me dizer o que está fazendo na minha casa?

– Na verdade, estou no seu jardim...

– Miroku... Essa espada pode parecer de brinquedo, mas não é... – Ela estreitou os olhos quando o viu se virar sorrindo sem se importar com a ponta da lamina apontada para seu peito. – Diga o que está fazendo na minha casa.

– Eu estava tentando ser gentil e arrumar essas coisas para depois chamá–la, mas você estragou meus planos...

– Como diabos entrou aqui sem que eu soubesse?

– Aquela sua empregada de cabelos castanhos deixou que eu entrasse...– Ele sorriu e apontou para os vários arranjos – Ela até me ajudou a trazer todas as flores para cá e—

– Eu só tenho uma empregada, Miroku – Sangô o interrompeu e baixou a espada – Hitomi realmente é tonta o bastante para cair em uma de suas cantadas.

– Eu não cantei sua empregada! – ele estreitou os olhos e segurou o braço dela impedindo–a de se afastar – O que eu preciso fazer para que volte a confiar em mim?

– Eu nunca confiei em você. – Ela falou soltando o braço do dele, fechou os olhos tentando não se importar com a expressão chocada que apareceu no rosto dele – Você me agarrou na primeira vez que me viu... Nem sabia quem eu era e me agarrou! – Sango se virou de costas para ele antes de continuar – Como pode esperar que eu confie em você?

– Foi sem querer, eu realmente tropecei. – Ele falou devagar e olhou para as flores percebendo o quão inútil tudo aquilo parecia agora – Acidentes acontecem e—

– E aquela cena com você e aquela garota na piscina do hotel também foi um acidente? – Sangô falou se virando para ele com raiva – Ela também **tropeçou** e caiu em cima de você?

– Droga, Sangô. – ele suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos – Isso aconteceu há quase sete meses.

– O tempo não muda o que eu vi!

– O tempo não a faz me perdoar? – Ele estreitou os olhos – Já faz tanto tempo e eu não me aproximei de mais nenhuma garota depois disso!

– Não é o que os jornais dizem...

– Os jornais disseram que eu tenho um caso com InuYasha. Por acaso pensa que isso é real também?

– E não é?

– Espero que esteja brincando ao dizer isso – Ele deu um passo na direção da garota que continuou a olhar para ele – Sabe muito bem que foi apenas um...

– Acidente. Sim, eu sei... – Ela virou de costas e entrou na casa novamente – Incrível a sua capacidade de se envolver em "acidentes".

– Está tentando desviar do assunto apenas porque é rancorosa demais para esquecer uma bobagem que aconteceu há muito tempo.

– Não foi bobagem para mim. – Ela colocou a espada no lugar antes de se virar para encará–lo novamente.

– Você já tinha me visto com outras garotas, Sangô... – Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou quando ela desviou os olhos e ficou em silêncio – Acho que é melhor eu simplesmente desistir e deixá–la em paz... – Ele passou por ela a caminho do corredor – Não se preocupe, eu acho a saída sozinho.

– Espere, Miroku... – Ela falou e o viu parar na porta, respirou fundo antes de olhar nos olhos azuis – Aquela vez foi diferente, eu... – Ela sentou no banco do piano tentando encontrar coragem para continuar – Fui procurá–lo para dizer que... – Sangô levantou a cabeça ao vê–lo parado a sua frente, em silêncio, esperando que ela continuasse – Eu ia falar com você para tentarmos... Ficar juntos e... Eu ia dizer a você o que sentia e vê–lo com aquela garota fez com que eu me sentisse tão estúpida por acreditar em você que... – Ela parou de falar quando ele se ajoelhou a sua frente e a fez levantar a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos.

– Quer mesmo desistir de me dar à chance...– Ele pegou a mão dela e a apertou dando um pequeno sorriso – Dar a nós dois a chance de ficarmos juntos por causa de uma garota oferecida qualquer?

– Você não torna as coisas fáceis quando corre atrás de cada garota bonita que passa na sua frente.

– Posso lhe garantir uma coisa, Sangô... – Ele aproximou o rosto do dela – Não importa quantas garotas passarem na frente dos meus olhos, é a você que meu coração pertence.– Sangô olhou para ele em silencio. Vendo seus rostos se aproximar cada vez mais, fechou os olhos sentindo a respiração quente em sua pele e mordeu os lábios pensando nas palavras dele. Ela respirou fundo ao sentir os lábios dele roçarem os seus e começou a rir fazendo o rapaz se afastar e olhar para ela confuso – Nani?

– Sumimasen, mas sua cantada foi péssima. – Ela continuou rindo ao vê–lo estreitar os olhos e começar a levantar – As garotas realmente caem nisso?

– Você estava analisando o que eu falei enquanto eu me aproximava de você?

– Hai, é que foi tão... – Ela parou de falar e continuou rindo.

– Você me ofende falando dessas coisas. Eu digo o que sinto e você ri quando estou a ponto de beijá–la? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e se afastou alguns passos com um pequeno sorriso.

– Não se ofendeu com tão pouco, não é? – Ela levantou do banco ainda rindo e se aproximou dele – Eu só...

– Achou minha cantada péssima. – Ele desfez o sorriso e se virou para ela – Talvez esteja na hora de eu mudar meu repertório... Quer me ajudar?

– Não vai precisar de repertório se vai ficar comigo. – Ela parou de rir e estreitou os olhos – Não planejo dividi–lo com ninguém.

– Então, agora estamos juntos... – Ele falou sorrindo.

– Você me enganou! – Ela parou na frente dele e acertou um tapa em seu peito – Seu monstro, foi só uma armadilha.

– Fique calma, Sangô – Ele a abraçou puxando–a contra seu corpo ainda sorrindo – Como mais saberia se estamos juntos ou não se você ri quando eu tento beijá–la?

– Ah, não sei... Perguntando, talvez? – Ela perguntou, tentando evitar que um sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios.

– Certo... – Ele abaixou a cabeça parando a centímetros dos lábios dela – Vai rir de novo se eu tentar beijá–la?

– Só vai saber se tentar... – Ela falou antes de colar os lábios aos dele.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_And you told me  
Everything I wanted to hear  
And you sold me  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
I should know me  
And baby you would think I'd know better… oh woo_

**( E você disse **

**Tudo o que eu queria ouvir**

**Você me vendeu**

**Agora eu não sei como devo me sentir**

**Eu deveria me conhecer**

**E baby você deve pensar que eu me conheço melhor… oh woo)**

No dia seguinte.

– Se permite que eu faça uma pergunta, Sesshoumaru... – Kagome sorriu docemente olhando para o rapaz que parecia ignorá–la – Pode me dizer o que diabo está fazendo do lado de fora do estúdio?

– Meu celular não tem sinal dentro do estúdio. – Ele respondeu calmamente.

– E o que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa? – Kagome perguntou devagar e empurrou o rapaz para dentro do estúdio – Vá trabalhar e pare de bobagens.

– Rin disse que me ligaria hoje. – Ele se virou e estreitou os olhos para a garota – E quem lhe deu o direito de me empurrar desse modo?

– Eu atendo se ela ligar. – Ela sorriu enquanto tirava o aparelho das mãos dele – E vá trabalhar ou não vou adiar a turnê.

– Temos um acordo.

– Não me lembro de ter feito acordo nenhum com você – Ela sorriu quando o viu dar um passo em sua direção – Mas, faço um agora se isso deixar você tranqüilo...

– Que acordo quer fazer?

– Eu atendo seu celular se ele tocar e anoto qualquer recado, você volta para o estúdio como um bom menino – Ela fez uma pausa para não rir ao vê–lo girar os olhos antes de continuar – Ajude seu irmão a terminar o novo cd e eu prometo adiar a turnê por dois meses e meio.

– Dois meses e meio? – Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Isso mesmo. – Ela sorriu – Duas semanas a mais do que você pediu.

– Posso agüentar o inútil por algum tempo. – ele falou começando a se afastar – Avise se Rin ligar.

– Claro, Sesshoumaru–sama – Ela falou sarcástica antes de fechar a porta do estúdio e se afastar – Eu não mereço ter que agüentar isso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome levantou a cabeça assustada ao ver uma sombra se aproximar de sua mesa e girou os olhos ao ver o rapaz sorrindo.

– Assustei você?

– Iie...Estou acostumada com intrusos sorrateiros na minha sala.

– Que modo estranho de se falar do seu namorado...

– Nada mudou, InuYasha. – Ela baixou a cabeça novamente tentando se concentrar no papel que estivera lendo – Somos namorados apenas em público. Não tem público aqui, então...

– Pensei que tivéssemos resolvido isso ontem à noite. – Ele sentou em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa dela e estreitou os olhos antes de continuar – Por que ainda insiste com essa bobagem?

– Você apareceu no meu apartamento com comida e me beijou... – Ela suspirou desistindo de tentar fingir estar lendo e fixou os olhos nos dele – Por que acha que isso mudaria algo?

– Quer que eu vá até aí e a beije novamente? – Ele levantou da cadeira e se aproximou, sorriu ao vê–la olhar chocada em sua direção – Não acha uma boa idéia, Kagome?

– Acho que você deve voltar ao trabalho – Kagome baixou a cabeça tentando esconder o rubor em suas faces.

– Mas beijar você parece tão mais interessante... – Ele deu a volta na mesa e a viu levantar de um pulo para se afastar – Ora, não vai ser nada novo, Kagome...

– Pare de me provocar e volte ao trabalho.

– Pare de tentar fugir e me deixe beijá–la.

– InuYasha... – Kagome parou de falar ao ouvir o tema do filme "O Mágico de Oz", ela olhou incrédula para o celular piscando em cima da mesa antes de pegá–lo.

– Não acha esse toque um pouco infantil? – InuYasha levantou uma sobrancelha, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

– Esse celular não é meu, baka. – Kagome se afastou do rapaz para atender a ligação – Moshi moshi?

– Kagome? – Rin perguntou confusa – Eu disquei errado?

– Não, Rin... – Kagome mordeu o lábio tentando conter o riso com a lembrança da música – Sesshoumaru está no estúdio e eu disse que atenderia as ligações.

– Esse celular é do meu irmão? – InuYasha perguntou incrédulo – Ah isso é bom demais para ser verdade. – Ele falou rindo, Kagome lançou um olhar de aviso em sua direção e girou os olhos.

– Ah, sim... Entendi agora. Bem, pode dar um recado a ele?

– Sim, claro... – Kagome passou pelo rapaz que tinha voltado a sentar na cadeira e continuava rindo – Pode falar, Rin–chan.

– Diga a ele que estarei livre hoje à noite e se ele quiser pode vir jantar aqui em casa...– Rin parou de falar ouvindo InuYasha gargalhar do outro lado da linha e som de tapas – Algum problema, Kagome?

– Não, Rin–chan... – Kagome deu um último tapa no rapaz antes de se virar para anotar o recado em um pedaço de papel – Apenas um idiota na minha sala... Pode continuar, estou anotando.

– Diga a ele para ligar aqui quando puder, vou trabalhar em casa hoje.

– Darei o recado a ele, Rin–chan – Kagome terminou de anotar o recado e sorriu se afastando do rapaz que continuava rindo. – Não se esforce demais.

– Não se preocupe, Kagome. – Rin sorriu colocando a mão sobre o próprio ventre – Meu bebê se encarrega de me deixar cansada o suficiente para não fazer muita coisa.

– Quanto tempo ainda falta, Rin–chan?

– Nove semanas. – Rin falou e levantou do sofá lentamente ao ouvir a campainha – Tenho que desligar agora, Kagome... Kohaku chegou.

– Sem problemas, Rin–chan. – Kagome sorriu – Darei seu recado a Sesshoumaru.

– Arigatou. Falo com você depois.

Kagome desligou o aparelho e se virou para o rapaz irritada, ele sorriu inocentemente para ela.

– Algum problema?

– Você não tem um pingo de educação. Não viu que eu estava no telefone?

– Eu só estava rindo.

– Estava me atrapalhando como sempre. – Ela suspirou e sentou novamente em sua cadeira – Volte ao trabalho e me deixe fazer o mesmo, InuYasha.

– Mas, estávamos conversando e—

– E agora eu estou ocupada e você tem o que fazer – Ela abaixou a cabeça e fez um sinal para que ele saísse. – Conversamos depois.

– À noite? – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso ao vê–la concordar com um aceno distraidamente – A que horas vai sair hoje?

– Por volta das sete, eu acho – Ela falou tentando se concentrar no contrato a sua frente.

– Ok... – Ele levantou e caminhou para a porta – Passo as sete aqui e vamos jantar fora.

– Nani? – Kagome levantou a cabeça, confusa.

– Até a noite, Kagome. – Ele falou sorrindo antes de sair e fechar a porta.

– Mas eu não lembro de ter concordado em sair com ele.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome levantou a cabeça ao ouvir alguém bater na porta antes de abri–la.

– Ela ligou? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ao entrar na sala.

– Vocês estão fazendo um rodízio para me atrapalhar?

– Estou de saída e preciso do meu celular de volta – Ele parou na frente da mesa e estendeu a mão para pegar o aparelho – Por mais tentador que atormentar você possa parecer tenho outros compromissos.

– Rin, ligou e pediu que você ligasse para ela em casa – Ela estendeu o papel em que anotara o recado e estreitou os olhos antes de dar um pequeno sorriso – Qual o seu personagem preferido de "O Mágico de Oz" ?

– Não faço idéia do que isso possa ser. – Ele guardou o papel e o celular no bolso do casaco e se virou para sair.

– Mesmo? – Ela sorriu mais – Como era mesmo a música que Dorothy cantava? – Ela viu ele parar por um segundo a caminho da porta antes de continuar a andar ignorando–a – " Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high...There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby."

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e apertou a maçaneta ao ouvi–la cantar, respirou fundo antes de se virar.

– Não conseguiu perder a chance, não é?

– Era o meu filme preferido quando era pequena... Eu sempre gostei mais do espantalho e daqueles lindos sapatos de rubi.

– Bem, já terminou? – Ele estreitou os olhos – Mais algum comentário engraçadinho?

– Não que eu me lembre no momento... – Ela sorriu quando o viu girar os olhos e se virar para sair – Só quero dizer mais uma coisinha

– E qual é? – Ele olhou para ela do lado de fora da sala.

– InuYasha estava comigo quando seu celular tocou.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_And I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me  
Until you find your way back to me  
Oh until you find your way back to me_

**(E eu estou achando meu caminho de volta para voc**

**E tudo aquilo que eu costumava ser**

**Esperar é tudo o que posso fazer**

**Até que você ache seu caminho de volta para mim**

**Até que você ache seu caminho de volta para mim**

**Oh, até que você ache seu caminho de volta para mim)**

– Residência de Kayou Rin, em que posso ajudar?

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz de Kohaku. Não tinha um lugar que aquele maldito garoto não aparecesse para atrapalhar. Eles não podiam estar morando juntos, isso só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis.

– Eu gostaria de falar com Rin.

– Quem gostaria?

– O pai do filho dela, – Ele falou calmamente e sorriu pensando na expressão chocada do outro rapaz – Agora vá chamá–la.

– Ela está ocupada no momento... – Kohaku começou a falar depois de alguns minutos em silêncio – Se quiser deixar um recado eu—

– Não teste minha paciência, garoto. – Sesshoumaru respirou fundo tentando afastar as idéias assassinas. – Ela deixou um recado para que eu ligasse assim que pudesse, então não vai se importar se você interrompê–la.

– Mas—

– Quem é, Kohaku? – Rin perguntou entrando na sala, viu o rapaz suspirar antes de entregar o telefone e se afastar. – Kayou Rin falando.

– Treine melhor seu assistente para não tentar me enganar quando eu quero falar com você.

– Sesshoumaru... – Rin sorriu e sentou no sofá antes de perguntar calmamente – Comigo está tudo bem e você?

–... – Ele ficou em silencio sem conseguir conter o riso antes de conseguir falar – Vejo que está de bom humor.

– Por enquanto sim. – Ela respondeu sorrindo – Recebeu meu recado?

– Hai. Jantar hoje à noite, certo?

– Certo. E traga comida, estou cansada demais para pensar em fazer algo.

– Finalmente encontrou algo que consegue cansá–la?

– Você me deu algo que consegue me cansar. – Ela colocou a mão sobre o ventre sentindo um pequeno chute e sorriu – Não estou reclamando, apenas não consigo manter o mesmo ritmo de antes.

– Isso é bom, seu ritmo era muito cansativo mesmo... – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos ao ver InuYasha e Miroku falando com Sangô em voz baixa no final do corredor.

– Sim, mas eu nunca me senti cansada antes. – Ela apontou algumas fotos para Kohaku e viu o rapaz se afastar em silencio. – A que horas pode vir?

– Sete e meia está bom para você? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver a garota ser empurrada pelos outros dois que tentavam disfarçar o riso.

– Claro, não vai esquecer de trazer a comida?

– Não, não vou – Ele sorriu resolvendo ignorar o trio que se aproximava – Que tipo de comida você vai querer que eu—

– Seu irmão disse para cantar algo para você – Sangô falou parecendo incerta, viu o olhar interrogativo do rapaz a sua frente e respirou fundo antes de começar – "Somewhere over the rainbow way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby..." – Sesshoumaru olhou para a garota de cabelos castanhos, incrédulo, enquanto ouviu os dois rapazes rindo a uma distancia que julgavam segura – "Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true."

– Sesshy? – Rin chamou preocupada.

– Um momento, Rin... – Ele falou devagar antes de baixar o fone – Sangô o que diabo pensa que está fazendo?

– Eles disseram que eu devia cantar isso para você, eu achei meio estranho porque certamente "O Mágico de Oz" não é algo que eu ache que combina com você. – Sangô virou para olhar os dois rapazes vermelhos de tanto rir antes de voltar os olhos para Sesshoumaru – O que é tão engraçado?

– Nada novo apenas dois idiotas que estão a ponto de virarem fantasmas. – Sesshoumaru suspirou e levantou o aparelho novamente – Estarei aí as sete e meia, Rin... Não se preocupe, não vou esquecer de levar comida.

– Tudo bem... Por que Sangô estava cantando?

– Uma brincadeira do meu querido irmão... – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos tentando se controlar – Falo com você à noite.

– Ok, até a noite.

Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone e o guardou lentamente antes de virar para os dois que continuavam a rir.

– Agora, vou acertar minhas contas com vocês – Ele passou por Sangô e sorriu ao ver os dois pararem de rir e começarem a se afastar – Principalmente com você, irmãozinho...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_I used to get away with so much  
I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me… yeah… ho whoo oh… yeah… oh_

**(Eu costumava me livrar tão facilmente**

**Estou achando meu caminho de volta para voc**

**E tudo aquilo que eu costumava ser**

**Esperar é tudo o que posso fazer**

**Até que você ache seu caminho de volta para mim... yeah... ho whoo oh... yeah... oh)**

Kagome levantou a cabeça ao ouvir alguém entrar apressado e fechar a porta depressa. Ela suspirou ao ver InuYasha apoiado na porta e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

– Não são nem seis horas ainda... – Ela olhou para ele irritada – E se continuar a me interromper não vou sair daqui antes das oito.

– Bem, eu... Acabei o que tinha que fazer e achei que podia esperar aqui... – Ele esperou ouvindo passos se aproximarem da porta e quando isso não aconteceu se afastou dela – Prometo ficar bem quieto.

– Você não sabe o significado da palavra quieto. – Ela girou os olhos quando ele sentou na cadeira a sua frente. – Vá procurar algo para se distrair por uma hora, InuYasha.

– Tem muita coisa para me distrair aqui dentro. – Ele sorriu sem graça e se virou ao ouvir passos do lado de fora da sala, Kagome levantou uma sobrancelha observando–o em silencio. Ele suspirou antes de sentar normalmente quando a pessoa passou direto sem parar – Posso ler alguma revista...

– Não tem revista na minha sala.

– Um livro? – Ela apenas negou com um gesto. Ele suspirou pensando por um momento antes de perguntar – Posso ler meu contrato?

– Contratos assinados não são guardados aqui, InuYasha. – Ela sorriu ao ver o desapontamento no rosto dele – O que veio fazer aqui?

– Esperar por você.

– Sim, claro... – Ela sorriu deixando os papéis sobre a mesa, afastou um pouco a cadeira e se espreguiçou – Agora a verdade.

– Sesshoumaru está atrás de mim e eu achei que seria uma boa idéia me esconder aqui – Ele levantou de um pulo e olhou em volta procurando um lugar para se esconder – Ele se irritou com uma pequena brincadeira e... – Ele parou de falar e correu para trás da mesa da garota que olhou para ele chocada – Explico depois. – Ele murmurou abaixando ao lado da cadeira dela quase no mesmo momento em que a porta se abriu.

– Ahn... Algum problema, Sesshoumaru? – Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso tentando disfarçar o choque pelo rapaz se escondendo a seu lado. – Esqueceu algo?

– Esqueci de pedir o endereço de Rin, imagino que você tenha.

– Ah, só isso? – Kagome conteve um suspiro e pegou a agenda e um pedaço de papel para anotar o endereço, estreitou os olhos quando InuYasha entrou embaixo da mesa e estendeu o pedaço de papel ao rapaz parado a sua frente. – Pronto, posso voltar ao meu trabalho?

– Claro – Ele falou calmamente enquanto conferia o endereço antes de guardar o papel no bolso – Por acaso viu meu irmão?

– InuYasha? – Ela sorriu olhando para o rapaz embaixo da mesa que fazia sinal para que ela não falasse.

– Por acaso tenho outro irmão?

– Na verdade, ele está escondido embaixo da minha mesa...

InuYasha xingou a garota mentalmente enquanto entrava mais embaixo da mesa. Sesshoumaru olhou para a garota sorrindo calmamente a sua frente antes de girar os olhos e se afastar.

– Não tenho tempo para suas brincadeiras sem graça, Kagome... – Ele abriu a porta e sorriu ao ver Sangô empurrar alguém para dentro do banheiro feminino – Avise meu irmãozinho que estou precisando conversar com ele se o vir – Sesshoumaru fechou a porta do escritório da garota murmurando – Minha sorte parece estar melhorando...

– Pode sair agora, InuYasha – Kagome afastou a cadeira dando espaço para que ele levantasse – O que foi que você fez para ele?

– Precisava dizer que eu estava embaixo da mesa? – Ele levantou irritado e ajeitou as roupas.

– Eu sabia que ele não ia acreditar. – Ela sorriu ao ver a indignação dele – Parece uma coisa ridícula demais até para você fazer.

– Acha que ele vai embora agora? – Ele perguntou caminhando para a porta.

– Pelos deuses! – Kaede falou correndo para na direção do banheiro – NÃO PODE ENTRAR AÍ, SESSHOUMARU.

– Bem, acho que não. – InuYasha suspirou e sentou no sofá ao lado da porta. – Parece que vou mesmo ter que ficar aqui.

– Tem coisas piores, InuYasha – Ela pegou um livro de dentro da gaveta e levantou aproximando–se dele – podia ser você lá fora – Ela piscou e estendeu o livro para ele – Algo para você se distrair.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Sai da minha frente, Kaede – Sesshoumaru falou irritado para a secretária.

– Não pode entrar no banheiro feminino, Sesshoumaru. – Ela respondeu de modo firme.

– Por que não?

– Porque como eu já disse é o banheiro **feminino** e você **não **uma mulher.

– Sei... – Ele falou calmamente com uma sobrancelha levantada – Suponho que Miroku seja uma, então.

– É óbvio que não. – Kaede falou indignada.

– Então explique–me por que ele está aí dentro e você não me deixa passar?

– Ele está lá dentro? – Kaede perguntou estreitando os olhos. O rapaz apenas concordou com gesto de cabeça e sorriu quando viu a velha secretária corar de irritação antes de se virar para entrar no banheiro – Eu vou 'chamá–lo' para você.

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu mais e encostou–se a parede oposta a do banheiro ouvindo Kaede gritando com Miroku e pelo visto acertando ele com alguma coisa pelos gemidos de dor.

– Droga, Kaede... Itai! – Miroku falou enquanto Kaede batia nele com uma vassoura – Eu já disse que não... Itai! Estava fazendo nada… Itai... lá dentro apenas…Itai... me escondendo de Sesshoumaru… Itai! – Ele estendeu a mão e segurou o cabo da vassoura antes que ela o atingisse novamente – Quer pelo amor dos deuses parar de me bater?

– Não entre mais no banheiro feminino! – Ela puxou a vassoura da mão dele e o acertou mais uma vez antes de se afastar.

– Velha maluca. – Miroku resmungou, esfregando o local atingido por último – Ao menos me livrei de—

– De mim? – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver o rapaz estremecer e se virar para ele assustado – Não, Miroku... Você não teve tanta sorte assim...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome terminou de ajustar o roteiro e as datas da turnê e se espreguiçou sentindo as costas doloridas. Suspirou pensando que talvez estivesse mesmo exagerando no trabalho. Ela olhou para o sofá e viu InuYasha adormecido e o livro quase escapando de suas mãos.

A garota desviou os olhos para a porta ao ouvir Kaede bater antes de entrar na sala com um pacote de comida. Ela levantou e se aproximou da porta pegando o embrulho das mãos da secretária.

– Arigatou, Kaede–san – Kagome falou em voz baixa não querendo acordar InuYasha e vê–lo começar outra discussão com a secretária. – Não vou mais precisar de você por hoje.

– Até amanhã, Kagome – Kaede sorriu e lançou um olhar de desprezo ao rapaz adormecido – Se me perguntasse eu diria que você pode arrumar coisa melhor que ele.

– Eu gosto dele, Kaede – Kagome sorriu esperando a secretária sair – Esperei por tempo demais para ter uma chance – Ela encostou–se à porta e continuou falando sem conter um pequeno sorriso – Eu mereço uma chance de ser feliz, não acha?

– Hai, Kagome – Kaede sorriu e apertou a mão da garota – Só espero que ele a faça feliz... Afinal, ele não pode ser completamente desprovido de utilidade, certo?

– Não fale assim dele, Kaede–san. – Kagome sorriu disfarçando as palavras duras e apertou a mão da secretária – Vá logo antes que fique muito tarde, nos vemos pela manhã.

Kaede sorriu em silencio antes de se afastar para pegar suas coisas enquanto Kagome fechava a porta de sua sala lentamente, soltou o pacote de comida e levou as mãos ao rosto para abafar um grito de susto ao ver o rosto de InuYasha sorrindo. Ele pegou o pacote de comida e olhou para ela em silencio.

– Você escutou tudo?

– Ouvi o dinossauro falando mal de mim... – Ele sorriu puxando–a em direção a mesa – Velha abusada.

– Não fale assim dela, InuYasha.

– Ouvi você me defender também... – Ele colocou o pacote sobre a mesa e a abraçou puxando–a de encontro a seu corpo – E o que disse antes...

– Você ouviu tudo... – Ela falou desanimada e fechou os olhos sentindo o rosto quente – Não podia ter dito que estava acordado?

– Podia, mas se eu tivesse feito isso...– Ele baixou a cabeça roçando os lábios nos dela – Eu não teria certeza de que tinha uma chance com você.

_And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me… oh  
I used to get away with so much_

**(E esperar é tudo o que posso fazer**

**Até você achar seu caminho de volta para mim... oh**

**Eu costumava me livrar tão facilmente)**

* * *

**__****************____****N.A. – Oi minna,**

**__****************____****Demorei um pouquinho, mas o capítulo está maior também. Vinte e oito páginas para vocês rirem ou chorarem, dependendo do que acharem dele **

**__****************____****Arigatou a Spooky que revisou esse capítulo e a Sofy-chan que me deu a idéia de usar "Somewhere over the rainbow" como o toque do celular do Sesshoumaru XD. E a todas que me agüentaram reclamando durante todo o sábado sobre como eu não conseguia terminar esse capítulo.**

**__****************____****Eu vi a nota de Lally-chan no último capítulo ¬¬**

**__****************____****Abuso da parte dela chamar minha gentil pessoa de louca e outros sinônimos u.u**

**__****************____****Vou descontar do salário milionário dela XD**

**__****************____****A cena que ela escreveu no último capítulo foi a última, apesar de eu ter adicionado algumas coisinhas na cena.**

**__****************____****"****Kagome estava observando as cores alaranjadas do céu..." **

**__****************____****Eu achei que só esse começo entregaria a cena já que eu raramente descrevo lugares e nunca desse modo. Lally-chan é a especialista nisso XD**

**__****************____****Vou ter que bater nela por ficar se menosprezando de novo.** Você escreve muito bem, pare de ficar se depreciando ou vai ficar sem salário u.u

**__****************____****Arigatou a todas que leram e em especial a quem me deixou review:**

**__****************____****Kikyou Priestess**** – **Só você para deixar uma nota no capítulo e em seguida deixar review. .

**__****************____****Lily**** – **Errado. A cena do dinossauro foi um produto d minha própria mente insana XD

**__****************____****CaroN**** – **Acho que vai gostar desse capítulo

**__****************____****Saky ****– **Que bom que está gostando.

**__****************____****LanAyath ****– **Estou sendo má com todo mundo ne? Bem, ao menos não fiz ninguém chorar nesse capítulo XD

**__****************____****Madam Spooky ****– **Eu consigo fazer seus sentimentos ficarem instáveis em relação aos personagens XD

**__****************___Acertou a cena, mesmo pensando que tinha errado o/_**

**__****************____****Juliana ****– **Que bom que está gostando

**__****************____****Amanda-chan ****– **Que bom que está gostando. Espero que mande review nesse capítulo também se gostar XD

**__****************____****Dani**** – **Temos estilos diferentes na hora de descrever cenas. Mas, nem todo mundo nota, normal

**__****************____****Nika**** – **Que bom que gostou

**__****************____****Carol Higurashi Li** **– **Bem, eles estão começando a se entender. Espero que goste

**__****************____****Catsy**** – **Obrigada em nome das duas e... Eu não sou louca ¬¬"

**__****************____****LeilaWood** **– **Seus surtos estão piorando ne? Ô.o

**__****************___Bem, minha cpu parece ter ficado com medo da sua ameaça e está trabalhando direitinho por enquanto u.u_**

**__****************___Maldade faz parte da minha pessoa, mas não se preocupe fui boazinha dessa vez XD_**

**__****************____****Tickle-chan** **– **Obrigada em nome de nós duas

**__****************___Que bom que essa é sua fic favorita, isso faz com que eu fique muito feliz o/_**

**__****************____****MaH** **- **Arigatou, fico feliz que goste de todas.

**__****************___Eu não parei nenhuma fic, e já tenho uma idéia do que escrever em AAA, devo ter um capítulo pronto até o final do mês XD_**

**__****************____****Iza**** – **Fico feliz que esteja gostando e não é porque meu personagem não faz o que você quer que ela é chata :P

**__****************____****M. Sheldon**** – **Nossa, arigatou pelos elogios. Fiquei até envergonhada corando

**__****************___Espero que continue gostando da história até o fim_**

**__****************____****Lari-chan**** – **Arigatou, e sim você acertou! o/

**__****************___É a parte do beijo. Ela está estranha porque a descrição da cena está diferente_**

**__****************____****Kagome-chan**** – **Que bom que gostou

**__****************___Vai reaproveitar a idéia da secretária eletrônica? XD_**

**__****************____****Hell's Angel – Heaven's Demon**** – **Ainda não pensei em Kana e Kagura. Talvez apareçam talvez não "

**__****************___Os casais estão começando a se acertar e eu sou só um pouquinho malvada. Mas, resolvi ser boa nesse capítulo...ou ao menos acho que fui O.o_**

**__****************___Você acertou a cena também! o/_**

**__****************____****Fê-chan**– Demorei para atualizar, mas o capítulo está maior. Pode cobrar a vontade só não sei se vou conseguir cumprir os seus prazos XD

**__****************____****Lis**** – **Eu também adoro brigas, elas são as melhores XDD

**__****************____****Megawinsome**** – **Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Sei que estou em dívida com vocÊ, mas vou consertar isso logo /

**__****************____****Mokona! XD**** – **Claro que podem me dar sugestão de músicas. Prometo olhar com carinho e se a música se enquadrar no que eu preciso para o capítulo vocÊs vão vê-las aqui

**__****************____****Shampoo-Sakai**** – **Fique tranqüila, você já conseguiu deixar o coment e agradeço pela sua insistência apesar do motim contra você O.o

**__****************___Eu adorei escrever essa fala também, ri tanto quando escrevi XD_**

**__****************___Eu sei, sou idiota mesmo. Eu escrevo e eu mesma dou risada --"_**

**__****************____****Pronto, minna!**

**__****************____****Respondi a todas dessa vez, já que no capítulo passado eu não respondi a ninguém ¬¬ (Computador abusado fazendo motim contra mim)**

**__****************____****Espero que gostem desse capítulo e que me digam o que acharam dele, ok?**

**__****************____****Naru fica muito feliz quando recebe a opinião dos leitores e fica animada a escrever mais depressa **

**__****************____****Mas, não se sintam obrigadas a deixar review...**

**__****************____****Longe de mim fazer chantagem com vocês XD**

**__****************____****Por enquanto é só.**

**__****************____****Kisu no coração de todas e ja ne,**

**__****************____****Naru.**


	14. Born to try

**Born To Try**

Kagome parou do lado de fora do estúdio sem saber se deveria ou não entrar. Ela podia ouvir os acordes da música, sinal de que eles estavam ocupados. A garota suspirou e deu meia volta para voltar para sua sala.

Algum problema, Kagome-sama? – Jimenji, um dos técnicos de som abriu a porta do estúdio e olhou para a garota amigavelmente.

Eu só pensei em ver como eles estão se saindo - Ela olhou para a outra porta antes de forçar um sorriso – Mas, parece que eles estão ocupados...

Na verdade, eles estão fazendo os últimos arranjos antes de gravar essa música... – o rapaz sorriu timidamente – Não seria bom entrar lá agora, mas a senhora pode assistir o ensaio da cabine se quiser.

Não quero atrapalhar seu trabalho, Jimenji – Kagome falou começando a se afastar – Falo com... – Ela parou de falar ao sentir a mão do rapaz em seu braço, olhou para ele espantada. Jimenji sempre evitava sequer falar com as pessoas quanto mais tocá-las.

A senhorita já fez isso antes e InuYasha disse que eu deveria... – Ele parou de falar e afastou a mão do braço dela corando – Sumimasen, Kagome-sama. Eu não tinha a intenção de tocá-la.

Não tem importância, Jimenji – Ela sorriu encorajadora – O que InuYasha disse?

Ele disse que não deveria deixar a senhorita fugir de novo... – O rapaz sorriu sem graça para ela – Só estou repetindo o que ele disse.

Eu sei, Jimenji. – Ela sorriu e olhou para o rapaz esperando que ele lhe desse passagem, o rapaz sorriu mais confiante e deu um passo para o lado. Ele apontou uma das cadeiras vagas para que ela sentasse antes de fechar a porta. – Eu não reconheço essa música...

_Doing everything that I believe in  
Going by the rules that I've been taught  
More understanding of what's around me  
And protected from the walls of love _

**(Fazendo tudo em que acredito**

**Ir pelas regras, é o que fui ensinada**

**Mais entendimento do que me cerca**

**E protegida das paredes do amor)**

Sangô-sama a compôs. – O rapaz falou sentando em sua cadeira habitual – Estão trabalhando nela há três dias.

InuYasha aceitou ajuda para compor as músicas? – A garota falou um pouco espantada e sentiu-se corar ao ouvir o rapaz rir baixinho.

Ele disse que se fosse bom o bastante não se importaria com quem tinha composto.

Entendo. – Kagome sorriu e olhou através do vidro para o rapaz no estúdio, sentiu seu coração bater mais depressa ao ver a expressão dele enquanto cantava um trecho da música para demonstrar a Sangô como queria que ficasse.

Ela fechou os olhos deixando-se embalar pela voz dele e todo o sentimento que passava mesmo quando não era o autor das palavras. Essa havia sido a razão para que ela o tivesse escolhido daquela primeira vez em que fora ouvir a banda a pedido de Sangô. Ela abriu os olhos quando a música acabou e sentiu o rosto aquecer quando encontrou os olhos dourados fixos nela.

InuYasha sorriu para ela até que o irmão chamou sua atenção perguntando sobre um dos arranjos. Kagome suspirou aliviada, quando ele a olhava daquele modo todas suas reservas desapareciam e ela realmente acreditava que tinham uma chance juntos.

InuYasha conversou com os outros integrantes por mais alguns minutos antes de fazer um sinal para Jimenji para que gravasse daquela vez.

Kagome sorriu com os primeiros acordes antes que a voz de Sangô fosse ouvida, mesmo sem que ele cantasse, ela ainda podia sentir toda sua paixão em cada nota. _'Sim, ele é especial...' _Ela já tinha perdido a conta de quantas pessoas ouvira cantar, mas eram muito poucas que conseguiam se conectar com a música daquele modo.

Kagome sorriu quando os olhos dourados fixaram-se nos seus novamente, era quase como sentir seus braços a envolverem quando ele a fitava desse modo. Ela o viu desviar os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios quando seu rosto aqueceu, ela baixou a cabeça sentindo-se como uma garotinha quando estavam juntos.

Eles estavam juntos há quase uma semana agora e ela ainda se sentia como da primeira vez. Talvez, nunca se acostumasse com aquilo ou talvez fosse um sentimento de culpa por estar indo contra o que o avô sempre lhe dizia "Não se envolva com os empregados". Kagome suspirou baixinho, levantou do banco e fez um sinal para InuYasha dizendo que voltaria ao trabalho. Ele sorriu concordando e a garota saiu para o corredor _' Dane-se o que Jii-chan diz, ao menos uma vez eu vou pensar primeiro em mim...'_

_All that you see is me  
And all I truly believe_

**(Tudo o que você vê sou eu**

**E tudo em que realmente acredito)**

InuYasha bateu na porta levemente antes de entrar na sala e sorriu ao ver a garota girar os olhos. Ignorou o sinal dela para que sentasse no sofá e caminhou até a mesa sentando-se em uma das cadeiras a sua frente.

Eu já entendi, Bankotsu... – Ela estreitou os olhos para o rapaz que apenas sorriu e continuou olhando diretamente em sua direção – Sim, eu sei que isso atrasará a divulgação do cd... não sou completamente estúpida.

Não é? – InuYasha murmurou o que fez com que a grota jogasse o bloco de anotações em sua direção. – Ah, sim... você é apenas violenta. – Ele pegou o bloco antes de ser atingido por ele e sorriu quando ela fingiu ignorá-lo.

Cuide dos seus que eu sei como cuidar dos meus. – Ela falou irritada o que fez com que InuYasha parasse de sorrir – Ao contrário de você eu penso que existem coisas mais importantes do que ganhar dinheiro e se um dos meus pede para adiar uma maldita turnê porque quer estar perto quando o filho nascer, é isso o que vou fazer! – Ela fez uma pausa para respirar e o rapaz pode ouvir a voz masculina falando alto antes que ela o interrompesse – Não estou pedindo sua opinião, Bankotsu...estou apenas informando que vou passar Yura e... – Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para InuYasha antes de continuar – seu novo contratado na frente, para os shows que o Shikon no Tama deveria fazer.

Não pode fazer o que quiser apenas para agradar os empregados, Kagome. – A voz de Bankotsu soou irritada ao telefone.

E você não pode me dizer o que fazer. – Ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, era sempre tão difícil falar com o primo. Bankotsu parecia pensar que mulheres não serviam para os negócios, "São sentimentais demais" '_Grande tolo'_ – Já refiz o roteiro e vou mandar Kaede passá-lo para você.

Nos temos um negócio, Kagome. – Ele falou demonstrando a irritação por ela não lhe dar escolha – Não pode mudar as coisas apenas porque tem vontade.

Pois foi o que acabei de fazer. – Ela falou antes de desligar o telefone sem esperar resposta. A garota baixou a cabeça sobre os braços dobrados em cima da mesa e falou baixo sem olhar para InuYasha – Não é uma boa hora para brincadeiras...

Surpreendente.

Poupe-me de seus comentários, InuYasha... – Ela levantou a cabeça e abriu a primeira gaveta à procura do frasco de analgésicos – Só posso lidar com um idiota por vez.

Eu só achei diferente, nunca vi você falar assim com ninguém antes – Ele levantou e caminhou até as costas da cadeira dela – Sesshoumaru está causando problemas com suas exigências? – Ele tirou o frasco das mãos dela e o colocou no bolso da camisa antes de colocar as mãos nos ombros dela e começar a massageá-los.

Bankotsu está me causando problemas com seu machismo. – Ela suspirou com o toque em seus ombros – Eu sei o que estou fazendo e ele não deveria duvidar da minha capacidade de saber o que pode ou não ser feito.

Eu confio no seu julgamento é bom o bastante para você?

O que você quer, InuYasha? – Ela colocou as mãos sobre as dele fazendo com que parasse a massagem em seus ombros.

Por que acha que quero algo?

Porque você está sendo gentil comigo e **isso** não é uma coisa normal.

Não sou grosso com você...- Ele se afastou fingindo estar magoado quando ela se virou e completou em voz baixa – Não o tempo todo pelo menos.

Sim, claro... – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Você é gentil quando quer algo.

Bom saber que me tem em tão alta conta. – InuYasha suspirou e voltou a sentar na cadeira.

O que você quer dessa vez?

Eu não fico com você apenas quando quero algo. – Ele falou indignado.

Ok, sinto muito... – Ela suspirou e olhou para ele séria – Pode devolver meu remédio?

Não, você tem tomado muito remédio e isso vai acabar lhe fazendo mal.

InuYasha, estou com dor de cabeça e tenho um monte de coisas para terminar até o fim do dia. – Ela levantou e se aproximou dele – Me dê o remédio ou juro que, com o humor que estou agora, vou bater em você para pegá-lo de volta.

Tem outras maneiras de acabar com sua dor de cabeça... - Ele levantou da cadeira e a fitou intensamente – Posso pensar em pelo menos duas no momento...

InuYasha, eu não... – Ela parou a alguns passos dele e piscou confusa quando o viu se inclinar sobre a mesa e apertar um botão do telefone.

Oi, velha. – InuYasha sorriu ao ouvir a velha secretária murmurar um xingamento e continuou sem desviar os olhos da garota – Faça algo útil e traga um chá para Kagome.

Você ainda vai me pegar em um mau dia, InuYasha..

Também adoro você, velha. – Ele parou de apertar o botão e endireitou o corpo – Algum problema, Kagome?

Eu pensei que você ia... Esqueça. – Ela fechou os olhos suspirando – Que declaração de amor foi essa com Kaede?

Você disse que eu devia tratá-la melhor. – Ele deu de ombros e voltou a sentar – E usarei o _outro método_ caso o chá não dê resultado.

Nani? – Ela se arrependeu da pergunta no mesmo momento que ouviu sua voz ressoar na sala e o olhar divertido nas orbes douradas.

Precisa mesmo que eu explique?

Eu... – Kagome suspirou aliviada ao ouvir batidas na porta antes que Kaede entrasse na sala e depositasse a xícara na sua frente. – Arigatou, Kaede.

InuYasha girou os olhos enquanto levantava ao ver o olhar reprovador que a secretária lançou em sua direção.

Volto mais tarde, Kagome.

Você não me disse o que queria.

Ah, isso... – Ele parou na porta e esperou Kaede sair antes de se virar para a garota com um pequeno sorriso – Estou lhe devendo um jantar.

E achou que seria uma boa hora de me pagar?

Sua burrice às vezes me surpreende...

InuYasha! – Ela estreitou os olhos e começou a tomar o chá lentamente tentando ignorá-lo.

Fiz reserva para nós hoje à noite, mas preciso ter certeza de que não vai esquecer da hora trabalhando novamente.

Gentil de sua parte me comunicar isso. – Ela falou sarcástica.

Mas, eu não vim avisá-la por gentileza e sim para não correr o risco de você dar uma desculpa na hora. – Ele saiu da sala ainda sorrindo e fechou a porta depressa ao ver um peso de papel voando em sua direção. Voltou a abri-la ao ouvir o barulho do objeto caindo no chão e sorriu enquanto dizia calmamente – Vejo você às seis.

Não posso sair às seis... – Ela levantou da mesa depressa – E ainda será muito cedo para—

Você precisa ir até sua casa para trocar de roupa. – ele falou começando a fechar a porta – Não quero ser visto com uma maluca desarrumada.

Ora, seu grande idiota... – Ela correu até a porta e girou a maçaneta sem conseguir abri-la – Eu nunca estou desarrumada. – Ela olhou para baixo e viu os pés descalços e suspirou ao lembrar que tinha tirado os sapatos de saltos enquanto falava com o primo. A garota levantou a cabeça de repente e tentou abrir a porta novamente – InuYasha no baka, devolva meu remédio!

Posso saber o que está fazendo? – Kaede perguntou incrédula olhando para o rapaz que segurava a maçaneta da porta enquanto Kagome batia do lado de dentro.

Apenas fazendo com que ela não me mate, Kaede. – Ele sorriu para a velha secretária que apenas girou os olhos voltando sua atenção para a tela do computador enquanto digitava um contrato.

Pare com isso antes que ela se machuque.

Não se preocupe... – Ele continuou segurando a porta sem nenhum esforço com apenas uma das mãos – Ela já vai desistir.

Kaede apenas suspirou ignorando o rapaz e as batidas na porta enquanto tentava se concentrar no contrato. Ela parou de repente e olhou para a porta quando o barulho cessou.

Eu disse que ela ia desistir – InuYasha sorriu ao ouvir os passos da garota se afastando da porta - Agora vou voltar ao meu trabalho. – Ele tirou o frasco de remédios de dentro do bolso e jogou para Kaede – Só de o remédio se ela realmente estiver mal.

A secretária apenas concordou com um aceno observando o rapaz se afastar calmamente antes de abrir a gaveta e esconder o frasco de remédio com um pequeno sorriso.

Acho que ao modo dele... – ela fechou a gaveta e voltou sua atenção ao contrato – O idiota está realmente cuidando de Kagome.

_That I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
But I was born to try _

**(Que eu nasci para tentar**

**Eu aprendi a amar**

**Ser compreensiva**

**E acreditar na vida**

**Mas, você tem que fazer escolhas**

**Sejam certas ou erradas**

**Algumas vezes você tem que sacrificar as coisas que gosta**

**Mas, eu nasci para tentar)**

Devagar, Sangô. – Miroku gemeu de dor e tentou se afastar – Ta doendo.

Haja como homem, Miroku. – Sangô girou os olhos e puxou o rapaz para mais perto.

Mas, dói quando você faz assim, Sangô...

Miroku... – Ela estreitou os olhos e viu o rapaz estremecer antes de tentar se afastar novamente – Não me faça ter que—

Vocês dois me irritam. – Sesshoumaru levantou e caminhou até o casal, lançando um olhar ameaçador ao rapaz moreno. – Fique quieto e deixe-a fazer o curativo em você de uma vez...

Mas, ela é muito—

Ou não vai sentir nada porque eu vou deixá-lo desacordado. – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver o olhar assustado do rapaz – Novamente.

Mas, eu não fiz nada dessa vez...

Está me irritando... – Sesshoumaru se virou para sair do estúdio – É motivo suficiente para mim.

Não se empolgue, Sesshoumaru – Sangô falou estreitando os olhos para o rapaz que continuava a se afastar sem se importar com o que ela dizia – Deixei que batesse nele semana passada e agora...

E agora estou me arrependendo por não ter batido mais. – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e se virou com um sorriso – Mas, ainda não é tarde para consertar esse erro...

Por que eu sou o único a apanhar?

Ele não vai bater em você. – Sangô se ajeitou no sofá e pegou o remédio novamente – E se você não tivesse tentado fugir pela escada não teria se machucado tanto.

Mas, ele queria me bater. – Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir o remédio em contato com o ferimento na testa.

Só estava se divertindo assustando você. – Ela terminou de limpar o corte que estava começando a fechar e se virou para pegar um curativo. – Se ele quisesse mesmo feri-lo não teria ajudado a socorrê-lo.

Se ele não quisesse me ferir não teria corrido atrás de mim. – Ele esperou que ela colocasse o pequeno curativo em sua testa antes de sentar direito.

Ele não correu atrás de você... – A garota suspirou fechando a caixa de remédios – Estava apenas tentando impedi-lo de se matar nas escadas.

Você não estava lá.

Sim, estava.

Nani?

Ouvi seus gritos e fui para a recepção quando você passou por mim quase me derrubando a caminho da escada. – Ela falou calmamente e colocou a caixa sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá – E vi que Sesshoumaru não estava correndo atrás de voc

Você não me salvou? – Miroku olhou para ela chocado.

Eu estava tentando quando passou por mim e me empurrou. – Sangô desviou os olhos dos dele magoada com suas palavras e o casal permaneceu em silencio por alguns minutos.

Estamos discutindo por uma bobagem novamente... – ele suspirou antes de encostar a cabeça no sofá e fechar os olhos. – Por que estamos sempre fazendo isso?

Talvez porque sempre cometa erros idiotas e tente, de alguma forma estranha, me culpar por eles. – Ela falou irritada levantando do sofá.

Sangô, juro que não faço isso de propósito... – Miroku abriu os olhos levantando lentamente. – Temos mesmo que discutir sobre isso?

Você começou e—

Miroku! – O casal se virou na direção da porta. Miroku fechou os olhos desejando que aquilo fosse um pesadelo enquanto Sangô estreitava os olhos ao reconhecer a garota – Acredita que ninguém queria me deixar entrar?

Talvez porque você não devesse estar aqui. – Sangô falou em voz baixa e se afastou dos dois.

Querido! – A recém-chegada pulou no pescoço do rapaz que apenas olhou chocado para ela antes de colocar as mãos em sua cintura e tentar afastá-la – Eu vim aqui só para ver você.

Será que pode me soltar, Yura?

Só porque temos testemunhas? – Yura o abraçou mais forte e aproximou os lábios dos dele – Ela não vai se importar.

Yura... – Miroku começou tentando se livrar do abraço.

**ELA** se importa. – Sangô falou irritada e se virou para os dois – Tire suas mãos imundas do **meu** namorado antes que eu resolva fazer isso por você.

**_Seu_**_ namorado_? – Yura perguntou sarcástica sem se afastar do rapaz – Não sabia que Miroku tinha dona.

Não tente testar minha paciência, Yura.

Por que **isso** a tornaria perigosa? – Yura sorriu olhando desafiadoramente para a outra garota.

Já chega, Yura. – Miroku segurou os braços da garota e a afastou de si – Pare de irritar, Sangô.

Mas, eu só estava cumprimentando você. – Yura falou com um falso tom inocente – Ela me ameaçou sem motivo.

Vou jogar você para bem longe daqui e não mais precisará se preocupar com minhas ameaças.

Acha que tenho medo de você, garotinha?

Deveria ter se sabe o que é bom. – Sangô deu um passo em direção à outra garota e olhou zangada para Miroku ao sentir seus braços segurarem-na pela cintura. – Eu não vou deixar essa—

Fora! – Miroku falou seco o que fez Sangô olhar para ele magoada e Yura sorrir até que ele aumentou a pressão do abraço e olhou sério para a garota de cabelos curtos – Fora daqui, Yura.

**Voc** está falando que **eu** devo sair? – Ela olhou para ele chocada – Prefere ficar com essa garota sem graça do que comigo?

Essa garota é a que escolhi – Ele sorriu calmamente e olhou para a garota em seus braços – Eu não a acho sem graça e como ela mesmo disse sou **seu** namorado.

Pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer que compromissos era coisa para os tolos. – Yura estreitou os olhos e quase gritou de frustração ao perceber que estava sendo ignorada - E que você nunca se sujeitaria a isso.

As coisas mudam. – Ele sorriu mais quando viu a expressão de Sangô ficar mais calma e um inicio de sorriso em seus lábios – E eu encontrei alguém por quem vale a pena ser tolo.

Yura virou de costas contendo um comentário irritado por ser desprezada enquanto se afastava ao ver os dois se beijarem ignorando sua presença.

Sangô sorriu quando se afastaram em busca de ar e continuou a abraçá-lo.

Você não precisa de ninguém para ser tolo, Miroku.

Então, talvez eu precise de você para deixar de ser um.

_No point in talking what you should have been  
And regretting the things that went on  
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate  
Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture_

**(Não há porque falar no que deveria ter sido**

**E arrepender-se das coisas passadas**

**A vida é cheia de enganos, caminhos e destino**

**Remova as nuvens e olhe para o resto da figura)**

Kagome olhou para o rapaz caminhando calmamente para o elevador e respirou fundo contando mentalmente até cem '_Até dez seria pouco e eu ainda teria vontade de estrangulá-lo' _Ela respirou fundo antes de perguntar.

Aonde pensa que vai, Sesshoumaru?

Pensei que parecesse bastante óbvio que estou saindo. – Ele respondeu sem olhar para ela.

No meio do dia? – Ela estreitou os olhos e se aproximou. – Não pode sair no meio do dia!

Tenho um compromisso e meu querido irmão parece estar muito ocupado falando ao telefone para pensar que temos mais coisas para fazer.

Seu compromisso é **Aqui**. **Comigo**. – Ela parou na frente dele impedindo-o de entrar no elevador – Volte para o maldito estúdio.

Meu compromisso é com **Rin** no **hospital** daqui a meia hora. – Ele a empurrou para o lado gentilmente e entrou no elevador – Devo dizer que tem passado tempo demais com meu adorável irmão.

Não entendi seu comentário. – Ela falou desanimada ao ver as portas começarem a fechar.

Seu vocabulário está ficando tão '_colorido_' quanto o dele. – Ele sorriu ao vê-la abrir a boca para retrucar no mesmo momento em que as portas se fecharam. '_Quase fico triste por não ouvir o que ela disse_' Ele parou de sorrir ao ouvir o celular vibrar no bolso da camisa e o pegou - Estou a caminho, Rin.

Aconteceu alguma coisa com Rin?

Eu pensei que tinha me livrado de você quando o elevador fechou, Kagome.

Responda a minha pergunta e se livrará de mim novamente.

Apenas uma consulta de rotina. – Ele suspirou olhando para os números enquanto o elevador continuava a descer. – Já me mantive longe por tempo suficiente não acha?

Sim, claro. – Ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso – Só fiquei preocupada que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa.

Não aconteceu nada.

Ok, vejo você amanhã. – Ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo suspirar e acrescentou antes de desligar – Boa sorte, papai.

Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone com força pensando nas últimas palavras de Kagome "Boa sorte, Papai.", guardou o aparelho no bolso enquanto saia do elevador e caminhava para seu carro pensando em todas as vezes que acusara o pai por não apóia-lo em sua carreira e em que lhe dissera que nunca estava presente. '_E eu estava fazendo o mesmo_'.

O rapaz entrou no carro e colocou a chave na ignição dando a partida. Tinha jurado a si mesmo que seria diferente, que não se deixaria envolver por nada. Ao menos se ficasse longe de todos não poderia magoar ninguém. Ele fechou os olhos antes de acelerar saindo da garagem. Não podia mudar os sete meses que havia perdido, mas faria tudo para não perder mais nada daquele momento em diante.

** Flashback **

**_Uma semana atrás_**

Rin abriu a porta e olhou para o rapaz com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Está atrasado.

Miroku teve um pequeno _acidente_ na escada de emergência. – Ele levantou o pacote com a comida – Vai me deixar entrar ou devemos comer em pé e na porta mesmo?

O que você trouxe? – Ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

Preciso passar em algum teste antes de poder entrar? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e empurrou o pacote para ela – Frutos do mar, você disse que era sua comida favorita.

E você ainda se lembra depois de todo esse tempo? – Ela sorriu e soltou a porta para segurar o pacote melhor – Que gentil da sua parte.

Acho que passei no teste... – Ele entrou fechando a porta atrás de si com um sorriso – Seu assistente intrometido vai se juntar a nós?

Kohaku foi para casa a duas horas atrás. – Ela falou distraidamente a caminho da cozinha – O que aconteceu com Miroku?

Ao menos ele não mora aqui. – Ele murmurou antes de entrar na cozinha atrás dela – Ele caiu na escada fugindo... Ele tentou descer a escada correndo e acabou caindo.

Do que exatamente ele estava fugindo? – Ela pegou dois pratos do armário e colocou sobre a mesa antes de sentar.

Acho que de mim. – Ele deu de ombros sentando na cadeira indicada por ela.

Por que ele achou que tinha que fugir de você? – Ela pegou o prato dele colocando um pouco de comida - Tem algo a ver com a música que Sangô estava cantando?

Hai. – Ele respondeu observando-a colocar comida no próprio prato com um pequeno sorriso. – Você não almoçou porque sabia que eu traria comida?

A garota corou parando de colocar comida no prato no mesmo momento e dar um pequeno sorriso.

Sumimasen, mas seu filho me deixa com fome o tempo todo. – Ela olhou preocupada ao ver o sorriso sumir do rosto dele - Eu disse algo errado?

Nada. – Ele falou olhando com interesse especial para a comida em seu prato – Coma antes que esfrie.

Diga o que fez você ficar assim. – Ela estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e a colocou sobre a dele – Ainda tem duvidas que o bebê seja seu?

Não, não é isso. – Ele suspirou afastando a mão da dela – Eu só não me sinto pai desse bebê. – Rin olhou confusa para o rapaz que suspirou antes de completar – Tenho certeza de que o filho é meu, só não me sinto pai... Eu deveria ter ficado com você desde o início.

Você não sabia da existência dele... – Ela levantou da cadeira e se aproximou dele – Está se culpando por algo que nem sabia existir?

Deixei você sozinha sem saber quais seriam as conseqüências.

Eu disse a você para me deixar.

Eu deveria saber – Ele levantou da cadeira e se afastou, falando mais para si mesmo do que para ela – Deveria ter ligado.

E por que não ligou? – Ela perguntou sem tentar se aproximar novamente.

Eu queria, mas todas as vezes em que pensava em ligar me lembrava do seu bilhete e como você tinha pedido para não procurá-la.

Eu pensei que não sentia o mesmo por mim. – Ela baixou a cabeça antes de continuar – Tudo aconteceu tão rápido... Eu pensei que se nos mantivéssemos afastados isso passaria.

E passou?

Não. – Ela levantou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e os olhos brilhando com algumas lágrimas – Principalmente porque você me deixou algo para que eu não esquecesse.

Você preferia ter esquecido? – Ele perguntou em voz baixa enquanto se aproximava lentamente dela.

Não. – ela enxugou uma lágrima que escapou de seus olhos e respirou fundo antes de completar – Eu daria tudo para poder voltar até aquela manhã e não deixar você... não escrever aquele bilhete. – Ela deixou que ele segurasse sua mão e sorriu – Eu daria tudo para não ter desperdiçado esses meses longe de você.

Não podemos voltar no tempo. – Ele parou na frente dela e deslizou um dedo por seu rosto enxugando uma lágrima – Mas, podemos recomeçar.

Faremos diferente dessa vez? – Ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

Eu não vou embora dessa vez. – Ele sorriu de volta depositando um beijo em sua testa.

É bom o suficiente para mim. – Ela o abraçou pela cintura e piscou afastando as lágrimas antes de falar com um sorriso – Meu nome é Kaiyou Rin.

Muito prazer, Kaiyou Rin – Ele sorriu de volta e baixou e murmurou contra seus lábios – Eu sou Sesshoumaru Akuma.

** Fim do Flasback **

Sesshoumaru piscou ao sentir o celular vibrar novamente e o atendeu com um suspiro.

O que você quer, Kagome?

Eu quero saber se você está a caminho ou se esqueceu do horário que preciso estar no hospital. – Rin perguntou divertida.

Sumimasen, Rin. – Ele diminuiu a velocidade ao se aproximar do prédio da garota. - Kagome ficou fazendo perguntas quando eu estava saindo.

Está a caminho, então? – Ela fechou a bolsa e se virou procurando a chave.

Estou tentando achar um lugar para estacionar.

Não é necessário. – Ela colocou a bolsa no ombro e pegou a chave com um sorriso – Pare aqui na frente, estou descendo.

Ok, estou esperando. – Ele desligou e parou com o carro na vaga em frente ao prédio. Talvez as coisas não tivessem acontecido como sempre planejara, mas ainda havia tempo para fazer as coisas como queria. O rapaz sorriu ao ver Rin sair do prédio e caminhar para o carro. ' _As coisas podem não ter acontecido como eu queria, mas nunca é tarde para recomeçar_'

Você chegou na hora dessa vez. – Ela entrou no carro e fechou a porta antes de se virar e dar um beijo rápido nos lábios dele – Vamos logo antes que seja multado.

Sesshoumaru concordou com um aceno enquanto colocava o carro em movimento com um pequeno sorriso '_Sim, sempre há tempo para recomeçar_'

_And all that you see is me  
And all I truly believe _

**(E tudo isso você vê sou eu**

**E tudo em que eu realmente acredito)**

Kagome saiu do elevador procurando pela chave em sua bolsa sem olhar para o rapaz que a seguia de perto.

Por que não está falando comigo? – InuYasha girou os olhos quando a viu colocar a chave na fechadura e abrir a porta sem responder – Eu não fiz nada, só estou tentando ser gentil e levá-la para jantar.

Você escondeu meus remédios. – Kagome entrou deixando a porta aberta e jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá – Ficou segurando minha maldita porta para que eu não o seguisse e – Ela entrou no quarto deixando a porta entreaberta -... praticamente me arrastou para fora do escritório.

Não vejo nada errado até ai. – Ele sentou no sofá esperando que ela se trocasse.

Sabe como as pessoas comentam tudo o que você faz. – Ela falou alto para que ele a ouvisse enquanto tirava o vestido e caminhava para o guarda-roupa procurando algo para vestir – Ainda não esqueceram da sua brincadeira com seu irmão a semana passada.

Apenas porque Miroku quase se matou na escada de incêndio... – InuYasha pegou o controle remoto da mesa de centro e ligou a tv. – Nem sabem a razão, apenas comentam.

Vocês tem que parar com isso. – Ela pegou um vestido preto e o vestiu antes de aparecer na porta do quarto – Estão lá para trabalhar, não brincar.

Bobagem, eu faço isso porque é divertido. – Ele levantou a cabeça quando a garota parou a seu lado com um pequeno sorriso.

Então deixaria tudo para trás se não estivesse mais se divertindo?

A música é tudo para mim, Kagome. – Ele sorriu ao ver os olhos azuis brilharem e levantou – Eu sempre consigo passar o que sinto através dela.

Pode fechar para mim? – Ela se virou de costas e continuou a falar enquanto sentia o tecido colando a seu corpo enquanto ele subia o zíper – Entendo, mas não seria mais fácil falar?

Você viu o que acontece quando tento falar... – InuYasha terminou de fechar o vestido e deu um passo para trás quando ela se virou de frente para ele – Eu escrevi uma música para você dizendo tudo o que sentia , fiquei o dia inteiro trabalhando naquilo e consegui estragar tudo com apenas uma frase.

Nunca vai conseguir se não tentar. – Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios – Arigatou por me ajudar. Só preciso colocar os sapatos e poderemos sair.

InuYasha piscou ao vê-la se afastar rapidamente e entrar no quarto. Kagome nunca tomava a iniciativa, ele sorriu pensando que talvez ela estivesse começando a confiar nele novamente.

Estou pronta. – Ela sorriu para o rapaz parado no mesmo local em que o havia deixado minutos antes – Por que só eu tive que me trocar para irmos jantar?

Isso é simples. – Ele desligou a tv e pegou a bolsa de cima do sofá – Não acredito que alguém vá me impedir de entrar em algum lugar porque não estou vestido apropriadamente.

Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. – Ela pegou os documentos e alguns objetos da bolsa e os colocou dentro de uma menor que combinava com o vestido.

Vai fingir que não ouviu o que? – Ele abriu a porta esperando por ela.

Esse tom convencido em sua voz. – Kagome deixou a bolsa sobre o sofá e passou pelo rapaz e girou os olhos ao vê-lo sorrir

Eu fiz por merecer, Kagome. – Ele saiu e trancou a porta colocando a chave nas mãos dela antes de caminhar para o elevador.

Sim, claro. – A garota apertou o botão contendo a vontade de bater no rapaz até que ele parasse de sorrir daquele modo.

É engraçado vê-la irritada. – Ele riu baixinho quando a garota suspirou antes de entrar no elevador – Mas, sei de algo que vai fazer seu humor melhorar.

Vai parar de agir como um idiota? – Ela apertou o botão para a garagem assim que ele parou a seu lado. – Acho que realmente deve apenas cantar e não tentar falar com... – Kagome parou de falar quando sentiu os braços dele a enlaçarem puxando-a para perto do seu corpo. – O que acha que está fazendo?

Dizendo algo que vai acalmá-la.

Precisa me atacar para dizer algo? – Ela estreitou os olhos e colocou as mãos no peito dele tentando se afastar – Me solte antes que alguém entre aqui e nos veja.

Quanta preocupação com o que os outros pensam de você. – InuYasha sorriu e a abraçou mais forte – Pare de tentar se soltar e vou poder dizer o que quero.

Baka. – Ela fitou os olhos dourados sem esconder a irritação e parou de empurrá-lo – Diga de uma vez.

Se sou assim hoje devo a você...

Você se tornar um idiota convencido é minha culpa? – Ela estreitou os olhos e o empurrou novamente sem conseguir se soltar.

Vou tentar de novo – Ele suspirou e continuou a segurá-la junto a seu corpo – Se não preciso me preocupar com o que visto ou em agradar aos outros eu devo a você... melhor?

Não me deve nada, InuYasha. – Ela sorriu enquanto baixava as mãos – Apenas lhe dei a oportunidade de mostrar o que realmente era.

Exatamente por isso. – Ele sorriu deixando que ela se afastasse um pouco de seu corpo – Você viu o que todos os outros não viram.

Eu vi você. – Ela se afastou quando as portas se abriram, mas parou ao sentir a mão dele segurar seu braço impedindo-a de se afastar.

Foi o que eu disse. – Ele falou calmamente e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela apertando sua mão – Ninguém nunca realmente me viu antes de você.

Arigatou, InuYasha. – Kagome murmurou enquanto caminhavam para o carro dele ' _Ninguém nunca me viu também antes de voc_'

_That I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
But I was born to try_

**(Que eu nasci para tentar**

**Eu aprendi a amar**

**E acreditar na vida**

**Mas, você tem que fazer escolhas**

**Sejam certas ou erradas**

**Algumas vezes você tem que sacrificar as coisas que gosta**

**Mas, eu nasci para tentar)**

Kagome sorriu ao ouvir alguém entrar na sala sem bater.

Não posso parar meu trabalho toda vez que... – Ela parou de falar e o sorriso se apagou de seu rosto ao reconhecer o rapaz de longos cabelos negros em sua sala. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Você parecia tão mais amigável quando pensou que eu fosse aquele aproveitador.

Saía daqui ou eu chamo a segurança.

Não pode fazer isso. – Naraku sorriu ao se aproximar da mesa – Também trabalho para você, lembra?

Você não trabalha para mim e sim para Bankotsu. – Kagome estreitou os olhos e pegou o telefone – Tem cinco minutos antes que eu chame a segurança para tirá-lo daqui.

Por que não chama seu namorado para me tirar daqui?

InuYasha, diferente de você está ocupado.

Eu não disse que seu namorado era InuYasha... – Ele sorriu quando viu a garota corar – Acho que me deve uma.

Não devo nada a você. – Ela falou discando para o ramal da segurança – Não pode dizer que eu não avisei e... – Ela parou de falar ao vê-lo levantar e tirar o telefone de suas mãos. – O que acha que está fazendo?

Não contou a ele que fui contratado, contou? – Ele colocou o fone no gancho novamente antes de sentar calmamente - Tem certeza que quer que ele saiba das novidades agora?

E por que eu deveria me preocupar com quando ou como ele descobrirá que você trabalha para nós agora?

Acho que se você não se preocupasse não teria escondido esse fato dele.

Eu apenas não quero incomodá-lo com um detalhe **tão pequeno **quando estamos tão próximos do lançamento do novo cd.

Acho que vou cumprimentar meus velhos colegas... – Ele levantou da cadeira e caminhou em direção a porta.

Kagome levantou depressa e teve que se controlar para não correr atrás do rapaz para impedi-lo de sair.

Por que está fazendo isso, Naraku? – Ela perguntou em voz baixa sem se mover – Já tem o que queria. Meu primo o contratou mesmo eu sendo contra.

Quer dizer que foi contra mim? – Ele parou na porta e se virou fingindo choque – Mesmo depois de eu tê-la ajudado a conseguir o que queria?

Você nunca me ajudou em nada.

Você parece esquecer que se não fosse por mim ainda estaria na sombra enquanto seu precioso InuYasha continuaria feliz ao lado de Kikyou.

Ele está comigo porque deveria estar. – Ela fechou os olhos tentando afastar os pensamentos que as palavras dele tinham causado. – Não foi por sua causa.

Então, ficaria com ele mesmo se ainda estivesse com Kikyou?

É claro que não! – Kagome pegou o telefone novamente – Pouco me importa se ele vai saber ou não que você foi contratado, vou chamar a segurança e tirá-lo daqui.

Quanta ingratidão... – Ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo – E depois de eu ter tido tanto trabalho separando os dois para você...

Aqui é Higurashi Kagome e... – Ela parou de falar quando finalmente entendeu as palavras dele – O que você disse?

Minha intenção era apenas fazer o pequeno traidor sofrer por roubar meu lugar, mas acabei ajudando a unir vocês... – Ele sorriu sarcástico – Estou emocionado e feliz por vocês – Naraku se virou e abriu a porta – Vou deixar para falar com meus velhos companheiros outro dia.

Higurashi-sama? – O segurança chamou preocupado com o silencio – Está tudo bem? Quer que mande alguém ai em cima?

Tenha um bom dia, Kagome. – ele falou antes de fechar a porta.

Não é mais necessário, Umei – Kagome respondeu antes de desligar o telefone e sentar novamente. ' _Sempre achei estranho o fato de Kikyou partir com Naraku naquele dia,mas nunca pensei..._' Ela baixou a cabeça sobre a mesa sentindo a cabeça latejar . No final, ele tinha conseguido tudo o que queria. InuYasha tinha sofrido com a perda da namorada e Naraku tinha conseguido um contrato _' A vida não é justa... mas, isso não muda nada. InuYasha está bem agora e comigo... Não posso contar tudo a ele... __Não__ agora que tudo parece estar dando certo.._.'

_All that you see is me  
All I truly believe  
All that you see is me  
And all I truly believe_

**(Tudo isso que você vê sou eu**

**Tudo em que realmente acredito**

**Tudo isso que você vê sou eu**

**E tudo em que realmente acredito)**

**N.A. – Oi minna,**

**Bem, eu demorei um pouquinho mais com esse capítulo. Mas, espero que gostem**

**Como estou com um pouquinho de pressa não vou responder a ninguém, fica para o próximo. Gomen nasai.**

**Arigatou a todas que deixaram review no último capítulo e lembro vagamente de alguém perguntar se eu lia reviews atrasadas. Leio todas que vocês deixam sim e fico sempre feliz ao recebê-las.**

**A review 300 foi da Shampoo-chan, beijos especiais a ela. **

**Arigatou a todas por me fazerem chegar a tal número -**

**Não sei se haverá atualização essa semana, mas prometo tentar, ok?**

**Meu aniversário está a quatro dias de distancia e mereço aproveitar um pouquinho ne? .**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e me digam o que acharam **

**Kissus**** e ja ne,**

**Naru**


	15. Are You Happy Now?

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música** – Are you Happy Now (Michelle Branch)

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

_Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's okay and you don't care about me.  
And I know it's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care yeah yeah yeah_

**_(Agora, não vá embora tão facilmente_**

**_Fingindo que está tudo bem e você não se importa comigo_**

**_E eu sei que não tem importância _**

**_Quando todas as suas mentiras se tornam verdades e eu não me importar yeah yeah)_**

Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver Sangô girar os olhos quando InuYasha parou a musica mais uma vez e começou a criticar o modo como ela estava cantando. A garota deu meia volta decidindo voltar ao trabalho antes que os dois começassem uma discussão e ela se visse obrigada a intervir.

Pode ouvir as vozes exaltadas dos dois enquanto se afastava pelo corredor. As constantes discussões, que quase sempre eram entre Sangô e InuYasha, e se afundar no trabalho tinham sido a única distração nas ultimas duas semanas.

Kagome entrou em sua sala e fechou a porta pensando no dia que tivera aquela "conversa" com Naraku. A pequena informação que ele havia lhe dado e as noites de sono que tinha perdido tentando decidir se deveria ou não contar ao namorado. _' Se ao menos eu tivesse certeza de que ele não ia me abandonar para ir atrás de Kikyou...'_

Ela caminhou até a mesa sentindo a conhecida sensação que vinha antes de suas conhecidas enxaquecas, sentou na cadeira achando melhor não pensar mais nisso no momento. ' _Afinal, tudo pode se acertar de outro modo... Talvez eu não tenha que me meter nisso.' _ Abriu a gaveta procurando pelo frasco de remédio e suspirou ao ver que tinha sumido novamente, baixou a cabeça sobre os braços e fechou os olhos em uma tentativa de parar os pensamentos, mas não teve sucesso _'Maldito Naraku! Por que ele tinha que voltar justamente agora... Por que tinha que me contar sobre isso?'_ ainda podia ouvir sua voz, a detestável expressão satisfeita ao ver sua surpresa.

**_'– E depois de eu ter tido tanto trabalho separando os dois para você... Minha intenção era apenas fazer o pequeno traidor sofrer por roubar meu lugar, mas acabei ajudando a unir vocês... – Ele sorriu sarcástico – Estou emocionado e feliz por vocês'_**

Kagome olhou para a pequena pilha de papéis sobre a mesa com desanimo pensando até quando seria capaz de fingir que estava tudo bem, tinha notado o olhar preocupado de InuYasha em sua direção e embora ele não tivesse feito nenhuma pergunta sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde faria. 'Se ao menos eu tivesse certeza de que ele não me abandonaria' Ela suspirou olhando para o contrato a sua frente decidida a não pensar mais naquilo, podia estar se preocupando a toa, Kikyou tinha partido há quase oito meses. _'Quais são as chances de que ela volte?... Eu espero não ter que me envolver nisso..._'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Está errando de novo, Sangô. – InuYasha parou de tocar e ignorou os olhares em sua direção – Você parece uma amadora.

– Eu podia cantar antes de conhecê–lo. – Sangô falou irritada, baixou a cabeça enquanto tentava se acalmar o suficiente para não atacar o rapaz com o microfone.

– Qualquer um pode cantar, – InuYasha falou no mesmo tom ignorando o modo como a garota apertava o microfone. – Estou apenas ensinando como fazer direito.

– Seu idiota convencido. – Sangô estreitou os olhos e deu um passo na direção do rapaz, parou ao sentir a mão de Miroku em seu ombro.

– Está exigindo demais, InuYasha... – Miroku falou calmamente – É apenas um ensaio.

– Temos uma apresentação em dois dias. – InuYasha replicou – Ensaios são exatamente para que ela não cante desse modo horrível quando estivermos em uma apresentação.

– Eu vou matá–lo! – Sangô soltou–se da mão do namorado e levantou o microfone ameaçadoramente.

– Sangô! – Miroku a segurou pela cintura tentando contê–la.

– Você pensa mesmo que vou ficar com medo disso? – InuYasha levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para o casal com um sorriso. – Estão apenas arrumando um pretexto para ficarem se agarrando em publico.

– Miroku... –Sangô falou baixo lançando um olhar ameaçador ao namorado – Você pode escolher tirar as mãos de mim nesse momento ou apanhar no lugar de InuYasha...

– Sangô... pare com isso agora. – Sesshoumaru falou sem mudar o tom de voz, estreitou os olhos ao notar que ninguém tinha lhe dado atenção e aproximou–se da garota por trás e puxou o microfone de suas mãos antes que ela percebesse. – Eu disse para parar com essa palhaçada.

– InuYasha começou. – Sangô olhou para o outro rapaz irritada, fechou as mãos em punhos tentando conter a vontade bater nele.

– Eu sei que meu estúpido irmão a ofendeu, mas você realmente precisa melhorar. – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente enquanto colocava o microfone no lugar. Miroku segurou mais forte a namorada quando ela deu um passo na direção do rapaz – Aprenda a aceitar uma critica e melhorar.

– Eu aceitaria uma critica feita de modo educado... – Sangô tentou se soltar mais uma vez e olhou para o rapaz que a segurava de modo ameaçador – Pela última vez, Miroku... – Ela fechou as mãos em punho quando ouviu InuYasha rindo – Tire as mãos de mim se não quiser apanhar.

– Você está cantando baixo. – Sesshoumaru falou ignorando os dois que paravam de discutir para olhar para ele – Não está fazendo segunda voz para InuYasha dessa vez, mude o tom.

– O que disse? – Sangô empurrou o namorado mais forte o que o fez cair de costas no chão.

– Você está cantando como se fosse a segunda voz, nessa musica é a principal. – Sesshoumaru pegou a guitarra do banco em que a tinha deixado e continuou a falar sem olhar para a garota – É isso o que está errado.

Sangô olhou para o rapaz por um minuto antes de dar um pequeno sorriso.

– Posso fazer isso. – Ela falou antes de se virar para pegar o microfone – O que está esperando, InuYasha? – Ela olhou para o rapaz por cima do ombro – Temos que ensaiar.

– Por que quando ele fala você aceita com um sorriso? – InuYasha estreitou os olhos para a garota que apenas sorriu.

– Porque ele me disse o que estava errado sem me ofender. – Sangô fez um sinal para que ele se apressasse ainda sorrindo – Ao contrário de outras pessoas que eu conheço...

– Vamos tentar mais uma vez. – InuYasha apenas girou os olhos e esperou que Miroku voltasse a seu lugar. – Tente fazer direito dessa vez.

– Quando você me pede com toda essa gentileza – Sangô falou em um falso tom doce – Como eu posso não obedecer?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

# Ring Ring #

Kagome olhou para o telefone tocando em cima de sua mesa como se fosse a primeira vez que visse tal aparelho, levou alguns minutos até estender a mão e atender.

– Higurashi Kagome—

– Eu sei que é você afinal estou ligando para sua sala, priminha.

– Bankotsu – Ela suspirou ao reconhecer a voz do primo e desistiu de tentar ler o contrato. – Tem algo importante a dizer ou apenas ligou para se divertir as minhas custas?

– Tenho uma pergunta a fazer.

– E eu sou a única que tem a resposta. – Ela falou sarcasticamente – Estou tão feliz com isso...

– Está com muito tempo livre se pode ficar com brincadeiras inúteis. – Bankotsu falou sem esconder a reprovação na voz e continuou antes que ela tivesse a chance de retrucar – Os detalhes para lançamento do novo Cd do Shikon no Tama estão confirmados?

– Sim, estão... mas eu não sei porque isso seria da sua conta.

– Minha namorada é fã deles.

– Sim, e?

– Você se esforça para ser burra quando lhe é conveniente, não é mesmo Kagome?

– Não posso adivinhar o que passa na sua cabeça ou de uma de suas namoradas.

– Cansativa, você é tão cansativa quando quer – Ele girou os olhos e apertou a mão da garota morena de pé a seu lado – Quero que você coloque meu nome na lista de convidados.

– Kami, vai levar sua 'amiga' a festa de lançamento? – Kagome riu sem humor – Isso é tudo o que eu precisava, uma modelo idiota para fazer perguntas tolas e tentar aparecer—

– Kimitsu é diferente. – Ele sorriu para a garota que apenas desviou os olhos embaraçada com o brilho nos olhos dele – Vai fazer o que pedi ou preciso ligar para Jii–san e dizer que você está causando problemas novamente?

– Você chama a garota de 'Kimitsu'? – Kagome abriu a gaveta e puxou uma pasta com a lista de convidados para o evento – Por favor, mantenha–a afastada de mim durante a festa sim?

– Vou tentar resistir a tentação de me aproximar de sua agradabilíssima companhia, Kagome.

– Vai me dizer o nome verdadeiro de Kimitsu para que eu coloque na lista? – Kagome contou até dez mentalmente e ignorou o comentário do primo, já tinha problemas suficientes sem começar outra discussão.

– Não é necessário, coloque apenas Bankatsu e acompanhante.

– Por que eu ainda pergunto? – Kagome murmurou enquanto anotava o nome na lista com uma careta – Ainda falta uma semana, provavelmente vai mudar de 'amiga' até lá.

– Disse algo, Kagome?

– Não era com você. – Ela terminou de anotar e fechou a pasta – Seu nome já está na lista, tem mais alguma coisa para falar comigo ou posso me ocupar com o trabalho real?

– Você trabalha? – Ele perguntou fingindo surpresa.

– Mais do que você com certeza. – Ela respondeu friamente engolindo a vontade de falar que se ele trabalhasse mais ela não precisaria passar tanto tempo trancada no escritório. – Vejo que não tem mais nada relevante para falar, vejo você no sábado.

– Aguardarei ansioso por esse dia, priminha. – Ele falou em um falso tom doce antes de desligar.

– Maldito idiota. – Kagome pegou o contrato que estivera examinando antes da ligação – Como se eu já não tivesse problemas suficientes para me preocupar...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bankotsu colocou o telefone no gancho e apertou a mão da garota para chamar sua atenção, sorriu ao ver os olhos castanhos voltarem para sua direção.

– Algum problema, Kimitsu?

– Por que insiste em me chamar desse modo? – A garota respondeu sem oferecer resistência quando ele a puxou para sentar em seu colo – Sabe meu nome e Kimitsu parece tão tolo...

– Não tem nenhum segredo, Kimitsu? – Ele sorriu quando viu a garota baixar a cabeça – Pois você é o meu por enquanto.

– Eu disse que não queria ir a essa festa, não entendo porque você teima em me contrariar, Bankotsu.

– Não acha que vai ser interessante encontrar seus ídolos?

– Não tenho ídolos no Shikon no Tama. – Ela estreitou os olhos e tentou se levantar e olhou para ele irritada quando sentiu os braços dele a segurarem no lugar.

– Vai ser divertido ver velhos conhecidos, Kimitsu.

– Não será divertido para mim, Bankotsu...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now oooooh  
Would you tell it to my face or have i been erased  
Are you happy now?  
__Are you happy now?_

**_(Você consegue olhar em meus olhos_**

**_E dizer que está feliz agora? oooooh_**

**_Você pode dizer na minha cara ou fui apagada?_**

**_Voc está feliz agora?_**

**_Voc está feliz agora?)_**

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos a over o irmão andar de um lado para o outro nos bastidores, esperou alguns minutos para ver se ele pararia sozinho e quando isso não aconteceu se colocou na frente dele.

– Seria muito trabalho me dizer o que acha que está fazendo?

– Andando para passar o tempo. – InuYasha respondeu inocentemente, Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver o irmão começar a bater o pé impacientemente no chão.

– O que há de errado com você? – Ele colocou a mão no peito do rapaz mais novo quando este tentou desviar para continuar andando – Está parecendo um novato, não é a primeira vez que aparecemos em um programa de Tv.

– Kagome não está aqui. – InuYasha respondeu como se aquela simples frase fosse a resposta para qualquer comportamento estranho que pudesse estar tendo.

– Por acaso pensa que ela é algum amuleto? – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos e segurou o irmão no lugar novamente – Pare com isso, está chamando.

– Você impedindo minha passagem está chamando atenção, não minha simples caminhada.

– InuYasha... – Sesshoumaru se aproximou mais do irmão e baixou o tom de voz – Se não quiser chamar mais atenção ainda apanhando pare com essa bobagem agora.

– Mas, Kagome—

– Se fazia tanta questão da presença dela por que diabos não veio com ela?

– Ela tinha uma consulta no médico antes de vir para cá e—

– Poupe–me dos detalhes, não estou interessado na vida pessoal de ninguém.– Sesshoumaru estreitou mais os olhos – Apenas pare de andar como um animal encurralado.

– Ora, seu grande idiota. – InuYasha levantou o tom de voz o que chamou a atenção de alguns contra–regras que passavam – Cuida da sua vida e—

– Desculpem pelo atraso. – A voz de Kagome interrompeu a pequena discussão e InuYasha virou em sua direção com um sorriso enquanto o irmão girava os olhos e suspirava desanimado. – Eu disse que chegaria antes de vocês entrarem, InuYasha.

– O que o médico disse? – Ele perguntou preocupado ignorando o comentário dela.

– Stress. – Kagome falou com um sorriso cansado – Disse que eu deveria diminuir o ritmo de trabalho se quisesse melhorar.

– O mesmo que eu tenho dito a mais de um mês e você tem ignorado.

– Eu sei, InuYasha. – Kagome forçou um sorriso e colocou a mão no braço dele – Prometo que tirarei alguns dias de folga depois do lançamento do Cd.

– Você não deveria se esforçar tanto e—

– Shikon no Tama? – Um rapaz da produção perguntou e quatro pares de olhos se viraram em sua direção – Você são os próximos.

O grupo caminhou na direção indicada, com exceção de InuYasha que permaneceu parado na frente de Kagome.

– O que está esperando? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, ignorando quando viu o namorado girar os olhos – Por acaso saiu do grupo e esqueceu de me avisar?

– Não pense que vou esquecer da nossa conversa. – Ele falou antes de se virar e correr para alcançar os outros.

– Eu sei que não, InuYasha – Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso e caminhou até um lugar escondido nos bastidores. – Você nunca esquece de nada. – O sorriso em seus lábios ficou maior ao ouvir a voz da apresentadora anunciando a entrada deles e os aplausos que se seguiram a entrada do grupo. '_Ao menos todo o meu esforço valeu a pena'_

– Admirando sua vitória? – Kagome se virou em direção a voz conhecida e arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer o rapaz moreno. – Surpresa em me ver, Kagome–chan?

– Como entrou aqui? – Ela perguntou em fio de voz, o rapaz sorriu sarcasticamente antes de responder.

– Vou aparecer no programa do estúdio ao lado. – Naraku falou calmamente – Não pode chamar os seguranças para me tirarem daqui dessa vez, até porque eu acho que não quer que seu namorado me veja aqui... – Ele apontou para o rapaz cantando no palco e piscou – Não contou a ele, contou?

– Não é da sua conta.

– Vejo que não. – Ele sorriu antes de começar a se afastar – Bem, acho que faria o mesmo se fosse você. Boa sorte, Kagome.

A garota ficou parada vendo o rapaz abrir a porta e sair do estúdio calmamente, sentiu o corpo amolecer e a ultima coisa que viu foi a porta se fechando antes de perde os sentidos.

InuYasha estreitou os olhos ao ver algumas pessoas correndo para os bastidores, viu o olhar reprovador do irmão e tentou ignorar o que acontecia ao redor e continuar a tocar.

– O que houve? – A apresentadora perguntou baixinho a um dos contra–regras.

– Uma garota desmaiou. – InuYasha virou na direção da voz ignorando os olhares reprovadores ou as pessoas fazendo sinal para que ele se virasse – A empresária do Shikon no Tama.

– Kagome. – Sem pensar nas que aquela apresentação era transmitida ao vivo ele saiu do palco e correu para o local que havia deixado a garota.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente sem reconhecer o quarto em que se encontrava, tentou levantar e sentiu algo empurrá–la de volta.

– Não tente levantar, Kagome – InuYasha falou lentamente e deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver os olhos azuis olharem em sua direção. A garota fechou os olhos novamente antes de abrir a boca e fechar a boca sem saber perguntar. – Você desmaiou, aposto como ficou sem comer novamente – Ele explicou afastando algumas mechas do rosto dela.

– Eu... eu estava atrasada... – Ela forçou um sorriso vendo a preocupação nos olhos dourados – Onde... onde estão os outros?

– No palco... – Ele a segurou contra o sofá mais forte quando ela tentou levantar novamente. – Não pode levantar ainda.

– Volte já para o palco.

– Estou fazendo algo mais importante agora. – Ele sentou no sofá suspirando quando a viu levantar. – Deixe de ser teimosa, se desmaiar novamente vou jogá–la no carro e levá–la para a casa.

– O que estava pensando quando saiu no meio de um programa ao vivo? – Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando arrumá–los, abriu os olhos ao sentir os braços dele a puxarem contra o corpo masculino. – Pare com isso, InuYasha.

– Não devia se preocupar tanto com detalhes, Kagome. – Ele a puxou para sentar em seu colo e a segurou mais forte quando ela tentou levantar.

– Não é detalhe. Você saiu—

– Eu sei o que fiz. – Ele sorriu ao sentir o corpo dela relaxar contra o seu – Todos viram a razão, irão pensar que eu realmente gosto muito de você para deixar o palco.

– Você vai me dar mais trabalho... – Ela suspirou deitando a cabeça no ombro dele – Mais boatos.

– Nós somos um casal, isso não é um boato que você deve apagar. – Ele falou calmamente, Kagome abriu os olhos um pouco surpresa por ouvir aquelas palavras pela primeira vez, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa a porta do camarim se abriu.

– O que diabo você estava pensando para sair correndo daquele jeito, InuYasha? – Sesshoumaru vociferou fazendo a garota estremecer nos braços do irmão. – Tem idéia de quão pouco faltou para que eu fosse atrás de você e o obrigasse a ficar em seu lugar?

– Imagino. – InuYasha deu de ombros o que fez o irmão estreitar os olhos e dar um passo em sua direção.

– Você está testando minha paciência, irmãozinho.

– Não foi intencional, mas se fizer você se sentir melhor... – InuYasha olhou para o irmão ignorando sua irritação – Está se saindo muito bem...

– InuYasha... – Sesshoumaru parou de falar e olhou para Miroku que colocara a mão em seu braço. O rapaz moreno balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que aquela discussão era inútil o que fez com que Sesshoumaru lançasse mais um olhar para o irmão antes de sair do camarim.

– Está melhor, Kagome–chan? – Sangô passou pelo rapaz na porta e se aproximou da amiga.

– Estou... – Kagome tentou levantar lançando um olhar irritado quando o namorado a abraçou mais forte – Já posso levantar, InuYasha. – Ele deu de ombros e a garota olhou para ele ameaçadoramente – Tireasmãosdemimagora.

– Ok, deve estar se sentindo melhor para falar tão educadamente comigo. – Ele sorriu quando ela estreitou os olhos e a soltou – Sem duvida voltou ao normal.

– Baka. – Kagome levantou e passou as mãos na roupa tentando arrumá–la, suspirou desanimada ao ver que estava amassada demais para que pudesse voltar ao normal e olhou para a garota a sua frente. – Já podemos ir?

– Sim. – Sangô sorriu pegando suas coisas antes de se virar para a outra garota – Eu vim com Miroku, mas posso levar seu carro Kagome–chan.

– Eu posso dirigir – Kagome suspirou ao sentir a mão de InuYasha em suas costas empurrando–a gentilmente em direção a porta .

– Poder não quer dizer que vá fazer – Ele estendeu a mão para que ela entregasse as chaves do carro e sorriu aprovador antes de entregá–las a Sangô.

– Eu realmente acho que isso não é necessário. – Kagome protestou sendo conduzida para a saída. – Está se preocupando demais.

– Você também não tem achado que comer seja uma coisa necessária e olhe o que aconteceu. – InuYasha acenou para os outros antes sair ainda discutindo com a garota. A porta voltou a se abrir e por pouco não acertou Miroku que estava mais perto da porta – Não vou trabalhar o resto do dia – InuYasha sorriu ignorando a expressão chocada no rosto dos amigos – Kagome também não, avisem o velho. – Ele virou a cabeça de repente e estreitou os olhos – Oi! Eu disse para esperar por mim.

Os outros integrantes ficaram parados olhando para a porta se fechar novamente e as vozes alteradas do casal discutindo do lado de fora, viram a porta quase abrir por duas vezes e ser fechada novamente quando InuYasha puxou a namorada para fora e um barulho suspeito antes que passos apressados se afastando fossem ouvidos. Depois de alguns minutos, os três se entre olharam em silencio.

– Acho que podemos ir também. – Miroku falou olhando para a porta, os outros dois apenas concordaram com um aceno, mas ninguém se moveu. – O que estamos esperando?

– Hum... nada... – Sangô falou olhando para a porta desconfiada – Pode ir Miroku.

– Damas primeiro. – Miroku sorriu sem graça para a namorada.

– E arriscar levar com a porta na cara? – Sangô estreitou os olhos para o rapaz moreno – Não, obrigada.

– Vocês dois me cansam. – Sesshoumaru falou mostrando um leve tom de irritação em sua voz. – Saiam de uma vez.

– Por que não sai primeiro se está com tanta pressa? – Miroku sorriu inocentemente.

– Tem razão. – Sesshoumaru se aproximou do rapaz que arregalou os olhos e começou a se afastar – Mas, eu realmente prefiro que você saia primeiro. – Ele agarrou o rapaz pelo colarinho e se voltou para a porta. – Vou até auxiliá–lo a achar a saída...

– Sangô... – Miroku falou enquanto era arrastado para a porta – Vai deixá–lo fazer isso comigo?

– Sinto muito, Miroku. – Sangô sorriu para o namorado como se pedisse desculpas enquanto Sesshoumaru o levantava com a intenção de jogá–lo contra a porta – Mas, eu quero muito sair...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_  
You took all there was to take  
And left me with an empty plate and you don't care about it yeah.  
And i am giving up this game  
And leaving you with all the blame cause i don't care yeah yeah yeah_

**_(Você tomou tudo o que podia_**

**_E me deixou com um prato vazio e você não se importa_**

**_E eu estou desistindo desse jogo_**

**_E deixando você com toda a culpa porque eu não me importo yeah yeah yeah)_**

Naraku olhou para a garota sentada ao seu lado no pequeno carro esporte sem conseguir evitar um sorriso ao ver a expressão chocada dela ao ver o casal discutindo no meio do estacionamento.

– Eu disse que eles estavam juntos. – Ele olhou para InuYasha seguindo a garota até o carro esporte vermelho – Pensou que talvez tivesse uma chance de voltar, Kikyou?

– Não... – Ela fechou os olhos ao ver o ex–namorado entrar no carro e sair do estacionamento – Eu sei que não tenho mais chances de ficar com ele...

– Vou deixá–la pensar que me enganou. – Ele deu a partida no carro com um pequeno sorriso – Contente–se com o que tem, Kikyou... as vezes não vale a pena sonhar.

– Sonhar vale a pena, Naraku... – Kikyou virou o rosto para a janela quando o carro começou a se mover – Acreditar que ele me amava como eu sempre sonhei foi meu erro...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miroku acordou sentindo algo batendo em suas costelas, abriu os olhos vendo uma figura se inclinar em sua direção.

– Pare. Não me jogue contra a porta de novo. – Ele levantou as mãos na frente do rosto, tentando se proteger e ouviu a risada feminina, antes que Sangô segurasse sua mão.

– Acho que bater a cabeça não fez muito bem a você. – Sangô sorriu quando o namorado segurou sua mão – Sesshoumaru foi embora assim que a porta se abriu.

– Assim que abriu a porta comigo, você quer dizer. – Miroku soltou a mão dela assim que ficou de pé e passou a mão pela roupa tentando arrumá–la.

– Ele abriu a porta, não abriu?

– Com a minha cabeça! – Ele falou irritado e olhou chocado para a garota que começou a rir ao ouvi–lo. – Meu sofrimento a diverte?

– A porta estava aberta, Miroku. – Sangô passou pelo rapaz ainda rindo – Você não acordaria tão fácil se ele a tivesse derrubado com você.

– Pelo que você diz eu deveria estar feliz... – Miroku seguiu a namorada até o carro e passou a mão na cabeça sentindo o galo – Minha cabeça dói.

– Pare de reclamar como uma criancinha, Miroku – Sangô abriu a porta do carro e olhou para o namorado séria – Se não tivesse tentado se segurar em Sesshoumaru ele não teria batido em você.

– Ele.me.bateu?

– Bem... – Sangô sorriu sem graça antes de entrar no carro – Não muito.

– Não... muito? – Ele perguntou passando a mão no rosto, fez uma careta ao sentir um ponto dolorido perto do olho. – Ele acertou meu olho? – O rapaz abaixou ao lado do carro e olhou no espelho vendo uma mancha que logo que se tornaria roxa. – Você deixou ele me bater sem fazer nada?

– Não fiquei parada sem fazer nada – Sangô sorriu esperando que o rapaz se afastasse do carro antes de dar a partida – Eu o ajudei. – Ela fez um sinal com a mão se despedindo do rapaz que ficou olhando enquanto o carro se afastava.

– Com uma namorada assim, quem precisa de inimigos?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_  
Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now oooooh  
Would you tell it to my face or have i been erased  
Are you happy now?  
__Are you happy now?_

**_(Você consegue olhar em meus olhos_**

**_E dizer que está feliz agora oooooh_**

**_Você pode dizer na minha cara ou fui apagada_**

**_Você está feliz agora?_**

**_Você está feliz agora?)_**

InuYasha olhou para a garota sentada a seu lado, suspirou desanimado. Kagome não tinha falado nada por todo o caminho, ele entrou na garagem do prédio em que morava tentando se controlar para não começar outra discussão. Ao menos não em publico outra vez, já bastava no estúdio.

Kagome saiu do carro sem falar uma palavra antes mesmo que o rapaz o desligasse, não queria ter que ficar sozinha com ele. Não agora que se encontrava cada vez mais confusa sobre o que deveria fazer. _'Por que as coisas tem que ser tão difíceis?'_ Ela apertou o botão, esperando que o elevador chegasse e desviou os olhos irritada quando o rapaz parou a seu lado.

O casal entrou no elevador e continuaram em silencio por algum tempo. InuYasha olhou para a namorada e girou os olhos exasperado ao vê–la tão empenhada em ignorá–lo. Tudo tinha um limite, especialmente sua paciência. Estava a ponto de falar alguma coisa quando uma senhora que morava no décimo andar, ele estreitou os olhos ao ver a garota sorrir e começar a conversar animadamente com a mulher sobre os gatos que criava.

– Eu adoro gatos. – Kagome falou com um sorriso – Mamãe costumava criar alguns na casa de praia, mas meu irmão é alérgico e quando ele veio morar conosco tivemos que nos desfazer de todos.

– Entendo, querida. – A velha respondeu com um pequeno sorriso – Meu marido tinha o mesmo problema, mas depois que ele morreu meus gatos são as únicas companhias que tenho.

– A senhora não tem filhos?

– Sim, mas depois que se casaram raramente vem me visitar.

– Eu não faria questão de visitar alguém que cria vinte gatos em um apartamento. – InuYasha abafou um gemido ao sentir um chute na canela, olhou para a namorada e ao ver sua expressão irritada forçou um sorriso – Sinto muito, estava pensando em outra coisa... – Kagome estreitou os olhos e ele falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça – Gatos são realmente... hum... engraçadinhos...

– Que bom que pensa assim, querido – a senhora falou com um sorriso que fez InuYasha se arrepiar – Uma de minhas gatas deu cria e ainda não achei ninguém para ficar com ao menos um deles...

– Filhotes? – Kagome perguntou animada.

– Gatos não... –InuYasha murmurou desanimado _' Maldita velha, fez de propósito'_

– Posso ficar com um?

– Claro, querida. – O elevador parou e a velha começou a sair, se virou comum sorriso para o casal – Venha mais tarde e pode escolher qual deles você quer... se seu adorável namorado não se importar, é claro.

– Eu...

– Ele não se importa. – Kagome sorriu enquanto as portas se fechavam – Até mais tarde.

Assim que as portas voltaram a se fechar o elevador voltou a ficar em silencio novamente, o rapaz encostou–se a parede e olhou para a garota que observava os números mudando com muito interesse.

– Você podia ao menos ter me perguntado se eu queria um gato...

– Você podia ao menos ter me perguntado se eu queria tirar o dia de folga. – Kagome respondeu sem desviar os olhos do painel.

– Tem trabalhado demais, Kagome. – InuYasha estreitou os olhos ao ver a garota continuar ignorando–o – Um dia de folga não vai atrapalhar seu serviço... Na verdade, pelo que tem trabalhado duas semanas de folga não iriam atrapalhá–la.

– Não é da sua conta quanto eu trabalho. – Kagome saiu do elevador assim que as portas se abriram e caminhou para o apartamento – Apenas cante e pare de complicar as coisas, InuYasha.

– Minha sorte nunca muda... – O rapaz resmungou enquanto seguia a garota para dentro do apartamento – Primeiro uma namorada que pensa que eu trabalho demais e agora uma que acha que não trabalho o suficiente.

– O que você disse? – Kagome jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá antes de se virar para o rapaz que fechava a porta – Fale de modo que eu entenda, InuYasha.

– Temos mesmo que discutir sobre isso? – InuYasha perguntou a caminho da cozinha.

– Podemos ficar em silencio se você preferir. – Kagome caminhou até a porta que separava a sala da cozinha e parou olhando o namorado preparando alguns lanches.

– Kagome, não tente testar minha paciência. – Ele colocou um prato sobre a mesa e olhou para ela – Sente e coma.

A garota sentou a mesa e começou a comer em silencio, olhou para o namorado quando ele sentou a seu lado.

– Quer me contar qual é o problema?

– Não há problema nenhum... – Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do sanduíche a sua frente.

– Tem trabalhado demais...

– Eu sempre trabalhei demais.

– A diferença é que está ficando doente agora. – InuYasha encheu um copo com suco e colocou na frente dela – Não tente me enganar dizendo que nada mudou porque eu sei que é mentira, Kagome.

– Estou preocupada com os compromissos, o lançamento do cd, a recepção, a nova—

– Pare de mentir! – Kagome olhou para o namorado um pouco assustada com o modo que ele tinha falado, ele respirou fundo tentando se controlar antes de continuar – Já chega, Kagome.

– Sabe o que é desejar muito alguma coisa, InuYasha? – Ela perguntou depois de alguns momentos em silencio e o viu concordar com um aceno – Sabe como é conseguir aquilo que deseja por um tempo e de repente algo acontecer e... você correr o risco de perder tudo?

– Eu tinha tudo o que desejava e pensei ter perdido tudo... – InuYasha falou devagar e colocou a mão sobre a dela – Mas, você estava a meu lado e fez com que eu visse que nem tudo tinha se perdido.

Kagome baixou a cabeça olhando para as duas mãos juntas sobre a mesa, sentiu o coração acelerar com as palavras dele.

– Você é feliz comigo? – Ela perguntou em um fio de voz, sentiu o coração apertado com o medo do que poderia ouvir.

– Apesar de você ter concordado em trazer um gato para o meu apartamento sem me consultar eu—

– Estou falando sério, InuYasha. – Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dourado, viu o sorriso sumir do rosto dele – Você é feliz comigo?

– Achei que você sabia essa resposta sem que eu precisasse dizer. – ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e deu um pequeno sorriso – Você me faz feliz, muito mais do que já fui em toda a minha vida. – Kagome sorriu sentindo o rosto corar e baixou a cabeça envergonhada, sentiu a mão dele apertar a sua e isso a acalmou um pouco. – Mas, vou ficar muito irritado se você não comer e passar mal novamente.

– Arigatou, InuYasha. – Ela sorriu antes de soltar a mão dele para começar a comer.

– Fico feliz que esteja mais calma agora. – Ele pegou um dos sanduíches e começou a comer em silencio.

– Ficou mesmo chateado por causa do gato? – Ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos e sorriu ao ver a expressão desanimada dele – Se o incomoda tanto assim eu posso falar que desisti porque não posso passar muito tempo cuidando de um filhote e...

– Você me faz feliz. – InuYasha falou calmamente depois de alguns minutos – Acho que posso agüentar um gato em minha casa se isso a deixar feliz também.

Kagome apenas sorriu antes de continuar a comer em silencio, por alguma razão aquele pequeno detalhe a tinha feito se sentir mais calma. Talvez nada tivesse que mudar afinal.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_

**_(Você está feliz agora?_**

**_Voc está feliz agora?)_**

InuYasha olhou para a garota que segurava o gato malhado comum sorriso nos lábios tentando conter um suspiro desanimado. Não faria isso por ninguém, ter um gato andando em sua casa não era sua idéia de diversão. Principalmente aquele gato. Podia jurar que ele tinha olhado em sua direção como se o odiasse. Claro que não contaria isso a ninguém ou provavelmente diriam que tinha enlouquecido. Animais não eram inteligentes a ponto de odiar ninguém, não a primeira vista pelo menos.

– Pode me dizer o que está resmungando baixinho, InuYasha? – Kagome desviou os olhos do filhote que dormia tranqüilamente em seus braços e olhou para o namorado com uma sobrancelha levantada – Você está praticamente rosnando... para mim?

– Não estou rosnando para você. – Ele olhou para o gato disfarçadamente antes de desviar os olhos para o painel que mostrava os números dos andares.

– Está rosnando para Buyo? – Ela perguntou tentando conter o riso.

– Já deu um nome a "isso"?

– Não chame Buyo de "isso" – Ela estreitou os olhos e o viu girar os olhos e sair do elevador.

– Posso chamá–lo de "gato"? – InuYasha se aproximou da porta e abriu a porta – "bichano"? Pulguento!

– InuYasha... – A garota entrou no apartamento e sentou no sofá depositando o pequeno anima no colo – Você está tentando me irritar ou está apenas tendo mais um dos seus ataques de idiotice?

– Não posso dar um apelido? – Ele sentou no sofá um pouco afastado dos dois – Carinhoso, é claro.

– Você é um idiota. – Ela suspirou desanimada – Se não queria um gato por que me deixou ir até lá e trazê–lo?

– Porque você parecia feliz com a idéia. – Ele falou calmamente olhando para os olhos azuis, sorriu ao ver o rubor tingir sua face – Posso me acostumar com essa coisa se faz você feliz.

– Você não está feliz com ele aqui... Posso levá–lo para minha mãe, Souta mudou para um apartamento –

– Fique com Buyo, Kagome – Ele estendeu a mão para acariciar o pequeno gato e estreitou os olhos ao ouvir um chiado – Apesar dele aparentemente me odiar...

– Ele não odeia você, seu grande tolo. – A garota riu enquanto levantava como gatinho nos braços – Deve estar com fome, é só.

– Ele rosnou para mim. – InuYasha falou seguindo–a para a cozinha.

– Gatos não rosnam, InuYasha.

– Esse rosnou.. – Ele parou a alguns passos de distancia observando–a encher um prato com leite e colocar na frente do filhote. – Ele me odeia.

Kagome apenas abraçou o namorado rindo baixinho pelo que ouvia.

– E você tem medo que ele o ataque durante a noite? – Ela mordeu o lábio tentando conter o riso ao vê–lo confirmar com um aceno – É apenas um filhote, InuYasha.

– Quero vê–la rir quando ele me atacar. – Ele lançou mais um olhar desconfiado para o filhote que tomava o leite tranqüilamente – Não importa o que você diga, ele não vai dormir no quarto conosco.

– Vou arrumar uma cama para ele dormir na sala – Kagome falou lentamente de cabeça baixa, escondendo o olhar divertido – E vou protegê–lo do pequeno Buyo, ok?

– Você não está me levando a sério. – Ele suspirou desanimado.

– Claro que estou, querido. – Ela levantou o rosto e beijou seus lábios rapidamente antes de se afastar – Byuo é muito perigoso e vai matá–lo na primeira oportunidade que tiver...

– Eu nunca disse que ele queria me matar!

Kagome começou a rir e InuYasha se afastou emburrado. Por mais que não quisesse admitir ao ouvir aquelas palavras deixarem sua boca, tinha se sentido a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. '_Medo de um gato... Devo estar enlouquecendo_'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kikyou olhou para a velha vizinhança sem poder esconder a tristeza por tudo que havia perdido, desde que saíra dali. Fechou os olhos lembrando de todos os momentos felizes que tinha passado naquele pequeno apartamento.

– Quer mesmo morar aqui? – O rapaz perguntou ao se aproximar da garota parada a janela – Posso arrumar um lugar melhor para você ficar.

– Eu gosto daqui. – Ela piscou afastando as lágrimas e continuou olhando para fora com um olhar perdido – E posso pagar o aluguel sem que você precise me ajudar.

– Sabe que eu não me importo com tão pouco – Ele suspirou quando a garota se livrou de seus braços e caminhou em direção a cozinha – Não sei por que insiste em ficar aqui, quando poderia se mudar para meu apartamento.

– Não quero ouvir comentários das outras secretárias. – Kikyou falou ríspida, suspirou e se virou para olhar para o rapaz – Não quero que digam que estou com você pelo que pode me dar.

– E ficando "aqui" prova isso? – Ele girou os olhos e sentou no sofá – Não deveria se importar com o que os outros pensam.

– Já cedi a muitos de seus pedidos. – Ela voltou com duas xícaras de chá e ofereceu uma a ele – Não tente me mudar completamente, pode não gostar do resultado.

– Tudo bem – Ele passou um braço sobre seus ombros quando ela sentou a seu lado – Eu só queria lhe dar algo melhor.

– Ficar comigo é o bastante. – Kikyou falou lentamente sem olhar para o namorado – Fico feliz sabendo que pensa em mim sem se importar com o resto.

– Ele realmente a magoou, não é? – Ele tomou um gole do chá e baixou a xícara esperando pela resposta dela.

– Isso é passado e nós combinamos que não falaríamos mais disso. – Kikyou começou a tomar seu chá calmamente dando o assunto por encerrado.

– Se você prefere assim. – Ele estreitou os olhos e terminou de tomar o chá antes de colocar a xícara sobre a mesa ao lado do sofá e a abraçar mais forte – Mas, não falar de algo não faz com que deixe de existir, Kimitsu.

– Por que insiste em me chamar desse modo? – Ela suspirou tentando se afastar o que fez com que ele a abraçasse mais forte – Eu odeio esse apelido.

– Acho que combina com você. – Ele sorriu ao ver a expressão irritada no rosto normalmente calmo – Não deveria se irritar com tão pouco.

– E você não deveria se esforçar para me irritar, Bankotsu.

– Sinto muito, garanto que essa não foi a minha intenção. – ele depositou um leve beijo em sua testa – Vou tentar controlar minhas manias para não irritá–la novamente.

– Se quer me fazer feliz diga que não precisamos ir a aquela festa.

– Isso é algo que não posso fazer. – Ele estreitou os olhos e continuou a falar calmamente, sabia que ela não podia ver sua expressão e não queria demonstrar como aquilo o irritava – Quero que ele a veja e que saiba que está feliz comigo, muito mais feliz do que ele jamais poderia fazer.

Kikyou apenas fechou os olhos sem saber como convencê–lo a desistir daquela idéia. Estava feliz porque tinha enterrado suas lembranças dolorosas, mas não sabia como reagiria ao ver InuYasha novamente, por muito pouco tinha conseguido se conter ao ver o casal aquela tarde. Por mais feliz que ela mostrasse, não era o que sentia realmente. Bankotsu nunca a faria feliz como o ex–namorado por uma simples razão. Ele não era InuYasha.

_  
Yeah yeah do you really have everything you want  
You could never give something you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself_

_  
**(Yeah yeah Você realmente tem tudo o que quer?**_

**_Você não pode dar algo que nunca teve_**

**_Você não pode fugir de si mesmo)_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha olhou para o gato que entrava disfarçadamente no quarto pelo reflexo no espelho.

– Fora. – Ele estreitou os olhos quando o gato olhou em sua direção com desdém e continuou a entrar no quarto do mesmo modo calmo. – Não pense que eu tenho medo de você.

Kagome parou na porta do quarto e sorriu, quase uma semana havia se passado e aqueles dois continuavam a se estranhar. Não podia negar que era divertido vê–los em uma briga silenciosa por sua atenção, podia entender a atitude do gato que a via como uma substituta para a mãe, mas InuYasha agir como uma criança medrosa era no mínimo divertido.

– Saía daqui, pulguento ou vou atirá–lo pela jane—

– Ainda brigando por território com Buyo? – Kagome disfarçou o riso ao entrar no quarto – Sabe que ele não faz por mal, InuYasha.

– Claro, ele não é um animal inteligente – Ele murmurou vendo a garota se aproximar segurando o vestido preto com pequenos pontos brilhantes que cobriam todo o corpete no lugar e parar a sua frente esperando que ele subisse o zíper – Como fazia para se vestir quando morava sozinha?

– Batia na porta do vizinho bonitão e pedia para que ele fechasse o vestido para mim. – Ela falou em tom sério tentando conter a vontade de rir quando ele parou de fechar o vestido.

– Você o que?

– Não, isso era para abrir... – Ela fez uma pausa para controlar o riso e fingiu pensar no assunto – Quem fechava meu vestido era Houjo, ele mora na mesma rua do meu prédio você sabe.

– Ele o que? – ele perguntou indignado e estreitou os olhos ao vê–la explodir em gargalhadas – Não acredito que fez isso comigo.

– Termine de fechar o vestido, InuYasha – Ela falou ainda rindo, sentiu o tecido se ajustar a seu corpo quando ele terminou de fechá–lo e se virou com um sorriso – É tão fácil, enganá–lo.

– Não achei engraçado. – Ele se virou para terminar de se vestir e a garota estreitou os olhos em uma falsa irritação – Você não me engana, ainda está rindo por dentro que eu sei.

– Verdade, espertalhão? – Ela parou na frente dele arrumando sua roupa – Então, diga... – Ela apertou mais a gravata e o viu arregalar os olhos surpreso – No que estou pensando agora?

– Em me matar? – Ele respirou fundo quando ela deu um pequeno sorriso e tirou a gravata – Fazer com que eu troque de roupa de novo? – Kagome continuou sem responder e abriu alguns botões da camisa preta que ele vestia e se afastou alguns passos analisando o resultado. Ele girou os olhos impaciente – No que está pensando?

– Melhor assim. – Ela jogou a gravata vermelha dentro do closet e se virou para sair do quarto – Eu estava pensando que talvez fosse uma boa idéia você dormir no sofá quando voltarmos...

– O que?

– Buyo está se sentindo sozinho e seria a chance perfeita de ver o que ele quer com você afinal. – Ela parou na porta e olhou séria para o namorado – Não é uma boa idéia?

– Está querendo testar seu gato assassino em mim?

– Não, apenas acabar com seu medo irracional por animais pequenos. – Ela piscou divertida e saiu.

– Eu não tenho medo de animais pequenos... – InuYasha se virou para o espelho e viu os olhos brilharem antes que ele pulasse em cima da cama – Apenas desse gato infeliz. – Buyo estreitou os olhos antes de "ajeitar" o travesseiro para dormir – Ele sempre dorme no **MEU** travesseiro...

_  
Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that your happy now yea yeah  
Come on tell it to my face or have i been replaced  
Are you happy now yeah yeah yeah yeah ohh ohh oh oh  
Yeah yeah yeah ohh oh _

**_(Você pode olhar em meus olhos_**

**_E dizer que está feliz agora? Yeah yeah_**

**_Venha dizer na minha cara ou será que fui substituída?_**

**_Você está feliz agora? yeah yeah yeah yeah ohh ohh oh oh  
Yeah yeah yeah ohh oh)_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kikyou correu até a porta ao ouvir a campainha tocar, olhou desanimada para sua imagem no espelho '_Adiantado de novo_...' Ela suspirou continuando a caminhar até a porta mais lentamente agora ' _Eu disse a ele que não queria ir, vai ter que esperar dessa vez_...'

– Ainda falta mais de uma hora, Bankotsu. Por que insiste em... – Ela parou de falar e fechou mais o roupão no corpo ao ver um adolescente segurando uma grande caixa, examinando–o mais atentamente percebeu que não precisava se preocupar com olhares em sua direção – Sinto muito, mas deve ter se enganado—

– A Senhora é Kikyou? – Ele perguntou nervoso, tirou um pequeno papel do bolso conferindo o endereço – Meu irmão vai me matar se eu tiver errado de novo...

– É senhorita. – Ela estreitou os olhos e viu o rapaz levantar os olhos em sua direção – Sim, sou Kikyou.

– Ainda bem – O rapazinho empurrou a caixa para as mãos dela com um suspiro aliviado – Meu irmão mandou isso para você.

– Eu não sei quem é seu irmão, mas pode levar de volta. – Ela tentou devolver a caixa, mas o garoto já havia dado meia volta e se afastava pelo corredor estreito. Ela suspirou e fechou a porta, olhando para a caixa reconheceu a caligrafia de Bankotsu em uma pequena nota e a pegou para ler.

**_' Querida Kimitsu_**

**_Sei que deve estar nervosa quanto ao que usar essa noite, então mesmo sabendo da sua resistência em aceitar presentes caros resolvi lhe fazer essa pequena surpresa._**

**_Tenho certeza de que vai gostar, a cor me lembrou de você. _**

**_Use–o ao menos essa noite e se depois ainda se sentir incomodada posso devolvê–lo._**

**_Prometo lhe dar tempo suficiente para se arrumar, julgando a competência do meu "irmãozinho" em sempre entregar as coisas em uma dúzia de lugares errados antes de finalmente achar o local certo, sei que vai se atrasar. Chegarei no horário combinado ao menos dessa vez._**

**_Bankotsu_**

**_P.S, – Se você está lendo isso e não é Kikyou. O incompetente do Jakotsu fez a entrega em lugar errado novamente._**

**_Nesse caso, favor entrar em contato comigo no telefone... ' _**

A garota parou de ler ao ver o telefone conhecido e começou a rir, o rapaz parecia mesmo no mínimo confuso. Entrou no quarto e colocou a caixa sobre a cama antes de abri–la, não pode evitar um sorriso ao ver o vestido vermelho cheio de pontos brilhantes '_Não custa fazer a vontade dele ao menos uma vez..._'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miroku se aproximou de Sesshoumaru e cumprimentou Rin com um sorriso, o que fez o outro rapaz estreitar os olhos perigosamente.

– Fiz algo errado? – Miroku perguntou inocentemente.

– Nada além do normal – Sesshoumaru passou umbraço pela cintura da garota – Afaste–se.

– Eu só estava—

– Miroku, ao menos uma vez... – Sangô colocou a mão no braço do namorado – Faça o que os outros dizem antes que as coisas piorem.

Miroku suspirou e olhou para a grande porta principal do salão, levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver o casal que acabara de entrar.

– Ei, minna... – Miroku falou olhando para a garota com o longo vestido vermelho – Kagome e InuYasha não deveriam vir juntos? – Sangô olhou para a porta e não pode evitar o choque ao reconhecer a garota ao lado de Bankotsu, levou a mão a frente dos lábios contendo uma exclamação de espanto o que chamou a atenção do namorado – O que foi, Sangô?

– Aquela é...

– Kagome, eu sei. – Miroku colocou uma mão sobre a da garota tentando acalmá–la e voltou sua atenção ao casal – Mas, por que ela está com aquele cara?

– Aquela não é Kagome... – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos ao ver a garota se virar com um sorriso nos lábios para o rapaz a seu lado, podia entender a confusão que o amigo tinha feito. Elas eram realmente parecidas – É Kikyou.

Miroku olhou para a garota morena que caminhava confiantemente para o meio do salão com o rapaz desconhecido, finalmente vendo as pequenas diferenças. Fechou os olhos sem poder acreditar.

_Would you look me in the eye  
Could you look me in the eye  
I've had all that i can take and i'm not about to break cause i'm happy now oooh  
Are you happy now?_

**_(Você olharia em meus olhos?_**

**_Você poderia olhar em meus olhos?_**

**_Eu tenho tudo o que posso ter e não estou prestes a desabar porque estou feliz agora oooh_**

**_Você está feliz agora?)_**

* * *

**____****__****__****__****_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**____****__****__****__****_Fiquem calmas, eu_****_ sei que demorei muito dessa vez .Maldito bloqueio que me perseguiu por esses tempos, espero ter me livrado dele por algum tempo (para sempre na verdade, mas sei que isso seria pedir demais)_**

**____****__****__****__****_Bem, o capítulo não ficou tão grande quanto eu gostaria e realmente não é o meu preferido, mas são coisas que teriam que acontecer. Sim, eu tinha planejado tudo isso desde o inicio e... _**

**____****__****__****__****_ Naru se esconde das frutas podres voando em sua direção_**

**____****__****__****__****_Calma, minna._**

**____****__****__****__****__****_Ainda vou arrumar tudo, podem perceber que não estamos perto do fim ne? XD _**

**____****__****__****__****__****_Tem tantas coisas para acontecerem ainda pensando Oh ho ho ho!_**

**____****__****__****__****__****_Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam ( será que depois de um mês alguém ainda se lembra de mim? T-T)_**

**____****__****__****__****__****_Arigatou a todas que leram e em especial a - Charlotte Elbourne (não vou comentar a troca de nick novamente), Leila Wood, Carol Higurashi Li, Lari-chan, Dark-Sofy, Hell's Angel, Heaven's Demon, Amanda-chan, Nika Himura, Lily, Yume Rinku, Megawinsome, Iza-chan, Shampoo Sakai, Taiji ya Sango-chan,Biba-chan, Carol-N, M-Sheldon,tickle-chan, Kagome-chan, Bianca Himura, Palas Lis, Madam Spooky, Polly-chan, Giselle, Biba-chan._**

**____****__****__****__****__****_Obrigada a todas em especial a quem se lembrou do meu desprezível aniversário XD_**

**____****__****__****__****__****_Mil beijos e desculpem por não responder melhor as reviews, mas achei que depois de toda essa demora, vocês estariam mais interessadas no capítulo do que na minha nota._**

**____****__****__****__****__****_Podem_****_ haver erros, já que o capítulo ainda não foi revisado direito, quando eu estiver com ele arrumado, substituirei ._**

**____****__****__****__****__****_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**____****__****__****__****__****_Naru _**


	16. Half Pain

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música** – Half Pain (Bana)

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

_Tatoeba dokomade modorebaii?_

_Oshiete_

_Subete wa Itami wo tomonauhodo azayaka_

**_(Quanto mais eu tenho que voltar? _**

**_Diga–me._**

**_Tudo é tão dolorosamente vívido)_**

Kagome levantou os olhos para o rapaz que caminhava alguns passos a sua frente, suspirou desanimada, não queria ter começado outra discussão sem sentido. Apenas tinha pensado que ele entenderia que aquilo tudo era uma brincadeira. Não teria coragem de expulsá–lo da própria cama, muito menos forçá–lo a enfrentar aquele medo irracional por gatos, em especial Buyo.

– Espere por mim, InuYasha.

– Por que? – O rapaz virou–se para a namorada um pouco irritado – Pensou em outra piada para fazer sobre seu gato estúpido?

Kagome subiu os três degraus que a separavam dele e parou em sua frente.

– Eu estava brincando, InuYasha – Ela arrumou a camisa dele desnecessariamente, apenas como um pretexto para tocá–lo sem que ele se afastasse – Vou tentar me controlar e não fazer mais brincadeiras... ao menos por esta noite.

– Tudo bem... – Ele suspirou e colocou as mãos sobre as dela, apertando–as levemente – Acho que minha reação foi mesmo exagerada...

– Vamos tentar nos comportar ao menos por hoje? – Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso e deixou que ele segurasse sua mão – eu não falo mais sobre seu medo irracional por um filhote e...

– Eu esqueço das suas brincadeiras e de que aquele gato idiota está dormindo no meu travesseiro. – Ele completou desanimado. Kagome sorriu e passou o braço pelo dele.

– Isso só prova que ele gosta de você, querido.

– Isso prova que ele tem uma pequena mente maligna por trás daquela aparência inocente. – Ele retorquiu enquanto aproximavam–se da entrada do salão de festas – Ele ainda vai tentar me matar... Quem garante que não está preparando uma armadilha enquanto estamos fora?

– Você é louco, sabia? – Kagome parou na porta do salão e baixou a cabeça rindo. Sentiu a mão dele apertar a sua e levantou os olhos para ver o brilho divertido nos olhos dourados – Ele não quer matar você.

– Apenas porque sabe que você ficaria triste com a minha morte. – Ele a abraçou tentando não rir – Afinal, ele gosta de você e não quer vê–la desconsolada sem minha presença.

– Você se tem em muita alta conta. – Kagome sorriu e beijou levemente os lábios dele – Eu realmente ficaria triste sem você, mas tenho certeza de que Buyo iria se esforçar para me consolar...

– Foi realmente uma péssima idéia deixar que você o adotasse...

Ela apenas sorriu enquanto entravam no salão, avistou os outros integrantes da banda e acenou enquanto se aproximavam. O sorriso se apagou de seus lábios ao ver a expressão preocupada no rosto de Sangô.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kagome levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver a amiga desviar os olhos dos seus e puxar Miroku.

– Nada importante. – Sangô falou – Vamos verificar se está tudo pronto para a apresentação.

– O que deu nela? – InuYasha perguntou ao irmão que se mantinha impassível.

– Preciso falar com você, irmãozinho.

– Você podia ao menos responder minha pergunta primeiro.

– Você podia me obedecer sem reclamar... – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos – Ainda sou seu irmão mais velho.

– Isso quer dizer que tenho que obedecer todas as suas _preciosas ordens_?

– Não briguem em público. – Kagome suspirou desanimada – Não quero um escândalo hoje.

– Está tudo bem, Kagome... – Rin sorriu e colocou a mão no braço da outra garota – Vamos procurar algo para beber?

– Eu... – Kagome olhou para os dois irmãos que pareciam travar uma batalha de olhares e girou os olhos antes de se virar – Vamos, Rin–chan...

Sesshoumaru esperou que as duas se afastassem para puxar o irmão para um lugar afastado das várias pessoas que vinham cumprimentá–los.

– O que diabo acha que está fazendo? – Inuyasha se soltou e olhou para o irmão irritado – Primeiro praticamente expulsa Kagome de perto de mim e agora fica me puxando pelo salão. Enlouqueceu?

– Sempre ingrato. – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos – Preciso contar quem está aqui antes que você a encontre.

– Então, há uma razão para a desanimação de vocês quando chegamos... – InuYasha arrumou as roupas sem prestar atenção ao irmão – Qual o problema? Uma antiga namorada de Miroku está aqui e Sangô está com medo da concorrência?

– Uma antiga namorada, mas não de Miroku.

– Sua? – InuYasha levantou uma sobrancelha – Não me lembro de você ficar com alguém tempo suficiente para ser considerada namorada...

– Minha não. – Sesshoumaru suspirou exasperado e levantou a mão antes que o irmão pudesse continuar – Não é um jogo de adivinhação, InuYasha.

– Pois foi o que pareceu. – Ele estreitou os olhos – Fale de uma vez ao invés de ficar agindo como um lunático.

– Se eu tivesse uma chance de falar sem ser interrompido––

– Pare com isso e fale logo.

– Deus, você é irritante.

– Ora, seu––

– Eu trouxe uma bebida para vocês também. – Kagome estendeu uma taça para o namorado – Qual é o problema com vocês dois?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin quando ela parou a seu lado, estendendo uma taça fazendo um sinal dizendo não ter conseguido manter Kagome afastada por mais tempo.

– Esse louco que... – InuYasha parou de falar ao ver um rosto conhecido a alguns metros de distancia. Sentiu o coração pular em seu peito ao perceber que era real e não uma alucinação quem se aproximava do grupo – Kikyou... – Ele murmurou sem perceber quando viu os olhos castanhos fixarem–se nos seus. Viu a garota empalidecer, o rosto feminino adquirir uma expressão de espanto que deveria ser um reflexo da sua.

– O que você disse? – Kagome parou de sorrir e virou na direção que o namorado olhava, com todo o barulho a sua volta não conseguia escutar o que ele tinha dito. Não conteve uma exclamação de espanto ao reconhecer a garota que acompanhava seu primo. Ela apertou o braço de InuYasha instintivamente, inconscientemente desejando que aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo.

– Boa noite, priminha. – Bankotsu sorriu sarcasticamente – Feche a boca, Kagome... Não quer que fotografem você com essa expressão abobalhada, quer?

– Bankotsu... por favor... – Kikyou apertou o braço do namorado e baixou a cabeça, tentando controlar as reações que aquele encontro provocara. Tinha perdido conta das vezes que imaginara aquilo, mas pensara ter superado os sentimentos tolos que nutrira por InuYasha. Um só olhar tinha provado como tinha estado enganada.

– Sinto muito, Kimitsu. – Bankotsu colocou a mão sobre a da garota tentando acalmá–la, podia senti–la estremecer levemente e aquilo o deixava preocupado – Foi muito rude da minha parte não apresentá–la a todos...

– Pare... sabe muito bem que eu conheço todos...

Kagome foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque, olhou para o primo irritada com aquela brincadeira estúpida. Então, esse era o motivo dele chamar a namorada de "Kimitsu"? _'Maldito arrogante'_

– Como sempre foi um desprazer encontrá–lo, Bankotsu... – Kagome olhou para o namorado que finalmente tinha desviado os olhos da garota a sua frente e não pode evitar estremecer com o medo do segredo que estava guardando há algumas semanas. _'E se ele descobrir tudo agora?'_ Respirou fundo antes de começar a se afastar.

– Uma vez traidor, sempre um traidor... – InuYasha murmurou ao passarem por Kikyou.

Kagome congelou, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, quase podia sentir a dor da outra garota. Devia ser difícil ouvir aquelas palavras quando se é inocente.

– Falando de si mesmo, InuYasha? – Kikyou estreitou os olhos e se virou para o antigo namorado – Vocês não tiveram nem a decência de esperarem mais tempo para assumirem o romance.

– Diferente de você... – InuYasha continuou a se afastar tentando não demonstrar com encontrar Kikyou novamente o tinha afetado – Eu não tinha ninguém em minha vida quando Kagome apareceu.

– Eu sou nada para você? – Kikyou desviou os olhos sentindo a voz falhar ao pronunciar aquelas palavras. Não tinha certeza se queria ouvir a resposta. Não queria tê–lo visto, especialmente com a outra.

– Você fez sua escolha, Kikyou – InuYasha parou a alguns passos de distancia e olhou para a outra garota – Pelo visto não durou muito, mas... – Ele lançou um olhar de desprezo ao rapaz parado ao lado da ex–namorada – ao menos agora tem tudo o que quer.

– Digo o mesmo para você. Conseguiu fama e alguém para '_gerenciá–lo_'.

– Vou ignorar seu comentário, **_Kimitsu_**... – Ele sorriu satisfeito ao ver a garota empalidecer com o apelido e recomeçou a caminhar ignorando a expressão chocada de Kagome – Afinal, segredos não devem ser contados em público.

– Já chega, InuYasha... – Kagome murmurou de cabeça baixo, não sabia por quanto tempo mais iria agüentar aquilo sem contar a verdade – Vamos procurar os outros...

InuYasha concordou em silêncio e continuou a caminhar para longe da ex–namorada, tentando aparentar uma calma que na realidade não sentia, aquilo realmente não era algo que tinha esperado. Encontrar Kikyou novamente, especialmente naquele momento e lugar, tinha sido muito mais do que podia tolerar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Hontou wa _

_Wakeaerumono nantenaikara furikaeranakatta_

**_(A verdade é que não conseguíamos entender um ao outro,_**

**_Então eu parti e não olhei para trás)_**

Kikyou baixou a cabeça ao ver o casal se afastar, fechou os olhos tentando conter a vontade de chorar. Não queria que ninguém a visse abalada desse modo, não queria dar a ninguém a satisfação de ver sua dor. _'Quanta bobagem'_, tinha sido exatamente esse eterno desejo de parecer forte e inabalável que tinha acabado com seu relacionamento com InuYasha. Ela se virou quando sentiu a mão de Bankotsu em seu ombro e forçou um sorriso.

– Talvez tenha realmente tenha sido um erro obrigá–la a vir aqui hoje.

Ela segurou a mão dele e respirou fundo. Não podia chorar, se não por si mesma, pelo rapaz que continuava a seu lado. Tinha que esquecer InuYasha e tudo o que acontecera, não levaria a lugar algum ficar se torturando por vê–lo feliz com a garota que tinha sido a responsável por tudo.

– Está tudo bem, Bankotsu. – Ela desviou os olhos dos dele não querendo que ele visse a tristeza que ainda sentia – Acho que não se pode fugir para sempre... por mais forte que seja nosso desejo.

– Quer ficar ou prefere partir? – Bankotsu passou um braço sobre os ombros da garota. Nunca pensara que ela pudesse parecer tão indefesa, parecia sempre tão inabalável. – Podemos voltar para seu apartamento ou ir a outro lugar...

– Vamos ficar... – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e o abraçou de volta sem se importar com os olhares curiosos em sua direção – A pior parte já passou.

Bankotsu baixou a cabeça, puxando–a contra o corpo. Aquilo realmente tinha sido um grande erro, sua única intenção era provocar um pouco a prima que sempre parecia confiante demais. Não chegara a pensar no que aquele reencontro faria com a namorada, na verdade não pensara que ela fosse ficar tão abalada. Pela primeira vez nos quatro meses em que estavam juntos, podia vê–la demonstrar algum sinal de sentimento.

Lançando mais um olhar para o sorriso falso que ela forçava a demonstrar, Bankotsu suspirou . _'Essa foi realmente uma péssima idéia.'_

Kagome, assim como os outros integrantes, permanecia em silêncio, apenas olhando para o namorado. Ele estava triste, era quase palpável, mesmo que ele insistisse em manter um sorriso forçado nos lábios. 'Maldito teimoso' Por que não podia simplesmente admitir o que sentia?

– InuYasha...

– Já vamos entrar?

– Daqui a quinze minutos... – Kagome aproximou–se dele disfarçando um suspiro – Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

– Nada aconteceu, Kagome. – Ele pegou a guitarra de cima do sofá e tocou algumas notas – Encontrar com uma ex–namorada é perfeitamente normal.

Kagome suspirou, visivelmente frustrada pelo comportamento frio do rapaz. Isso só a fazia seu sentimento de culpa piorar, talvez fosse melhor contar a ele o que tinha descoberto com Naraku.

– InuYasha, eu...

– Depois, Kagome – Ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos antes de voltar a atenção a guitarra – Conversamos quando chegarmos em casa.

Kagome abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem que nenhum som saísse de seus lábios, olhou a sua volta e viu os outros desviarem os olhos. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos tentando se acalmar, talvez aquilo fosse bom. Fixou o olhar no namorado novamente e não conseguiu evitar a tristeza ao pensar como as coisas sempre pareciam dar errado quando pensava que finalmente teria paz.

Estava ocupada demais com seus pensamentos quando alguém entrou para chamar o grupo para a apresentação, concordou com um gesto sem ouvir as palavras. Olhou confusa quando Rin colocou a mão em seu ombro, chamando sua atenção para o cômodo vazio.

– Quer esperar aqui ou vamos assistir a apresentação? – Rin sorriu e apertou gentilmente o ombro da garota tentando acalmá–la. Kagome forçou um sorriso e levantou lentamente – Vai ficar tudo bem, Kagome.

– Eu sei... – Ela suspirou caminhando para a porta – Apenas me pergunto quem ficará bem no final.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru_

_I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagateItsukano_

_Kagayaki suteta_

_Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou_

**_(Adormeci em um leve sono e isso me realizou_**

**_Eu nunca mantenho minhas promessas_**

**_Há muito tempo atrás eu joguei fora meu brilho_**

**_Não poderei voltar como a luz da manhã)_**

Kikyou assistiu a apresentação ao lado de Bankotsu em um lugar afastando, quase escondido do palco. Observou a expressão do namorado, não mais trazia o sorriso que tinha quando havia chegado ao lado da outra garota. Não pôde evitar a tristeza que sentia apertar seu peito, ao ver que parecia apenas trazer angústia aos olhos dourados que tanto amava. Baixou a cabeça, ouvindo a voz de Sangô preencher o grande salão suavemente, enquanto deixava que as lembranças que tinha lutado para esquecer voltassem com toda a força. Sorriu tristemente ao sentir o braço em sua cintura se tornar mais presente, ao menos tinha encontrado outras pessoas... Então por que sentia como se estivesse perdendo uma grande chance ao se manter afastada?

Pôde ver e sentir claramente, como se tivesse acabado de acontecer, aquele dia longínquo em que tinha acreditado nas palavras de Naraku e abandonado InuYasha. Naquele dia, mesmo sentindo como se todo seu ser estivesse sendo esmagado pelo sofrimento, aquilo parecera a coisa certa a fazer... Isso até o momento que o ouviu as palavras carregadas de mágoa e os olhos dourados transbordando tristeza e decepção. Se em algum momento naquele dia tivera duvidas de que Naraku estivesse falando a verdade quanto a traição do então namorado, foi na hora em que a porta se fechou, tinha sentido como se estivesse sendo jogada fora de sua vida.

Conseguia lembrar com absurda clareza dos dias que tinham se seguido a aquele. Da profunda dor, da solidão que parecia inacabável, do desprezo no rosto daquele que considerar seu mais fiel amigo...

Quantas foram as vezes depois que conseguira se recuperar parcialmente de toda a aquela angústia, em que se perguntara se tinha tomado a atitude correta em confiar em Naraku tão cegamente, quando tudo que ele desejava era uma chance de destruir InuYasha, mas todas suas duvidas tinham se apagado quando vira as manchetes nos jornais anunciando que o casa tinha um namoro a muito tempo escondido.

Não saberia expressar o ódio que sentira dos dois e de si mesma por ter sido tão tola a ponto de um dia ter confiado naquela garota ou nas promessas que InuYasha tinha lhe feito. Tinha sufocado o desejo de ir atrás dos dois e dizer tudo o que pensava e sentia, não podia demonstrar o quanto tudo aquilo lhe atingia.

Não sabia como tinha conseguido superar mais aquele obstáculo imposto em sua vida, mas assim tinha acontecido. Como se fosse uma brincadeira do destino, depois de meses procurando um emprego, uma agencia tinha marcado uma entrevista no último lugar que desejava se aproximar.

Apertou as mãos de Bankotsu e se virou fazendo sinal para partirem.

Com o passar das semanas, tinha encontrado um amigo fiel naquele que pensara ser seu inimigo a principio. O primo de Kagome nutria pela garota um desprezo igual ou maior que o ela mesmo sentia. Não conhecia seus motivos, o namorado parecia ser muito mais hábil em guardar segredos do que ela mesma, mas tinham achado uma razão para unir–se.

O ódio tinha os aproximado a principio, mas isso tinha mudado em pouco tempo. Solidão é um sentimento sempre presente naqueles que buscam vingança e o vazio que sentiam parecia tê–los unido. Não fazia idéia de quando tinham deixado de ser "sócios" de uma idéia para se tornarem companheiros, tinha acontecido em algum ponto do caminho sem que nenhum dos dois se dessem conta.

Kikyou suspirou lançando um último olhar ao palco. Tinha pensado que tudo estava enterrado no passado, que seus sentimentos tinham desvanecido no ar junto com seus sonhos, mas estava enganada. Ver InuYasha novamente tinha despertado tudo o que lutara para esquecer e por mais que quisesse negar, até para si mesma, ainda desejava estar com ele.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Tsumetai kokoro no soba ni iruyo _

_KogoeteTsuzuki wa kobamenaikurai hora asahaka_

**_(Permanece deitado neste frio coração, congelado_**

**_Sem compreender que persistirá para sempre)_**

InuYasha baixou a cabeça quando viu Kikyou partir, desejou tanto não sentir toda aquela dor novamente. _'Por que ela tinha voltou justamente agora?'._ Já não mais se lembrava quando tinha parado de se lamentar pela traição que tinha sido sofrido ou os constantes pensamentos naquela garota tinham se transformado em poesia para suas músicas.

Ele fechou os olhos enquanto seus dedos percorriam as cordas instintivamente. Olhando para o passado as coisas pareciam ter sido fáceis, de certo modo. Apesar de toda a dor e tristeza pela traição de Kikyou com Naraku, ao menos havia tido a companhia de seus amigos e toda a atenção e dedicação de Kagome.

Levantou a cabeça quando ouviu as ultimas palavras soarem na voz de Sangô e pode ver Kagome parada entre Rin e o avô olhando em sua direção. Sorriu levemente e viu a expressão dela ficar mais serena. _'Kagome' _Ela sempre tinha estado a seu lado, não importa o quanto você grosso ou intratável, a garota permanecera a seu lado sem se importar. _' Ou quase isso'_ Ainda podia se lembrar de todas as discussões, das brigas sem sentido... Ela tinha feito de tudo para que ele tivesse a sensação de estar... completo.

Sentia algo caloroso e diferente apenas ao olhar para ela. O coração acelerava e todo seu corpo aquecia quando aqueles olhos azuis o fitavam, era quase como nascer de novo. Os gigantescos problemas desvaneciam quando o sorriso irradiava o rosto daquela garota. Ela o fazia muito mais feliz do que Kikyou... _'Kikyou'_... Por que tinha que pensar na antiga namorada novamente?

Ele suspirou disfarçadamente enquanto agradeciam ao publico, saiu sem proferir uma palavra sequer, ainda mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Sorriu forçadamente e cumprimentou automaticamente todos que apareceram em sua frente, enquanto sua mente trabalhava freneticamente em busca de uma resposta para tudo aquilo. Será que sempre haveria problemas em seu caminho?

Ansiava por uma chance de ser feliz assim como qualquer outro, então por que todos pareciam conseguir isso menos ele? Olhou para a garota parada a alguns passos a sua frente. Kagome parecia incerta se deveria se aproximar ou não, sorriu um pouco mais confiante e estendeu a mão, viu–a suspirar aliviada e aproximar–se lentamente.

De certa forma não podia reclamar do que a vida havia lhe trazido, afinal mesmo que houvesse problemas a cada passo que desse tinha ganho um generoso presente. Apertou a mão dela e começou a caminhar em direção aos outros. Sim, a felicidade podia ainda não ser completa, mas parecia uma promessa tão boa e próxima.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Kitsukazu ni kaketa kanjou hiroi atsumete _

_Yurushi wo motometara_

**_(As cegas eu reúno as reminiscências de minhas emoções,_**

**_E procuro por redenção, eu... )_**

Kagome caminhou ao lado de Rin, sem conseguir ver o caminho ou as pessoas de forma clara. Perguntava–se como as coisas podiam mudar rapidamente, apesar das constantes discussões, ela e InuYasha pareciam ter chegado a um porto calmo. Virou lentamente e lançou um olhar para a garota que seu primo tinha nos braços sem conseguir evitar que o sentimento de culpa se tornasse maior ao ver toda a dor naqueles olhos castanhos. '_ Sou mesmo uma tola_', pensou enquanto desviava os olhos da outra e sorria fracamente com um comentário de um dos sócios. Não devia sentir pena de Kikyou, afinal ela mesmo tinha escolhido aquele destino.

Concordou com o comentário do avô automaticamente sem conseguir desviar os olhos de InuYasha. Quase podia sentir sua dor a cada nota que deixava a guitarra em suas mãos. Baixou a cabeça enquanto as duvidas sobre o que fazer se fortaleciam, as vezes realmente a ignorância sobre um assunto é o melhor.

Tudo era tão mais fácil quando ignorava como todos não tinham passado de fantoches nas mãos de Naraku. Não existia culpa por estar com InuYasha quando achava que Kikyou tinha traído o rapaz , era tão mais fácil pensar na garota como uma malvada inimiga do que como outra vitima.

Levantou os olhos para o palco e viu InuYasha olhar na direção de Kikyou, não pôde evitar a tristeza e com muito esforço controlou a vontade de chorar. ' _Ele não pode estar pensando em voltar para Kikyou... Não depois do tempo que estamos juntos, não é?_' Viu os olhos dourados em sua direção e o sorriso que apareceu nos lábios dele o que fez com que seu coração se acalmasse um pouco.

Esperou que a música acabasse e sem que percebesse estava cortando a multidão em direção a InuYasha. Parou a alguns passos de distancia vendo–o cumprimentar algumas pessoas com o olhar vazio e isso fez com que sua calma desaparecesse novamente. Talvez ele estivesse apenas tentando tranqüilizá–la para depois despejar a bomba sobre sua cabeça.

Não sabia se suportaria vê–lo se afastar novamente para ficar com Kikyou. Se antes tinha sido difícil, agora que o conhecia melhor, que havia se tornado parte da vida dele em um sentido mais amplo, a dor seria insuportável. As palavras de Naraku soavam cada vez mais alto em sua cabeça e ela quase não mais podia agüentar esconder a verdade. Podia ver o desprezo nos olhos de InuYasha, a voz fria como jamais tinha ouvido antes quando tinham chegado _'Uma vez traidor, sempre um traidor...'_ O que ele diria se descobrisse que Naraku era o verdadeiro culpado por tudo? O que ele diria se soubesse que ela sabia disso a algum tempo e não tinha tido a coragem de lhe contar? Seria considerada uma traidora também?

InuYasha estendeu a mão em sua direção e sorriu, o que a fez sentir–se um pouco melhor e por hora sufocou suas duvidas. Suspirou aliviada e caminhou lentamente na direção dele até que pôde segurar sua mão. Não sabia o que mais poderia acontecer ou quanto tempo mais o teria, mas estava disposta a aproveitar cada momento. Entrelaçou a mão que segurava a sua e apertou levemente como se quisesse uma prova de que aquilo era real, sorriu quando viu o brilho caloroso nos olhos dourados e o tom suave como ele murmurou seu nome.

Não se importaria com o que o destino ainda colocaria em seu caminho, desde que no futuro ao menos tivesse lembranças boas do tempo que tinham passado juntos. Continuaria ao lado dele e o apoiaria nos momentos difíceis que pareciam se aproximar e se em algum momento futuro seu sonho acabasse, viveria com as lembranças de tudo que haviam feito juntos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_fall into a light sleep Hitori no yoru ni_

_I'm beginning to learn kanashimi no shikumi_

_Anata no Nukumori kakushi_

_Afuredeta sonoyami ni obieru_

**_(Adormeci em um leve sono em uma noite solitária_**

**_Estou começando a aprender o desenho da tristeza_**

**_O esconderijo da sua calorosa presença_**

**_Faz com que eu tema ser engolida pela escuridão)_**

Sangô olhou para Miroku que parecia mais animado que o normal depois de algumas taças de champanhe, suspirou desanimada. Como se já não fosse difícil o bastante agüentá–lo quando estava sóbrio, não queria nem imaginar agora que ele parecia ligeiramente 'alegre'

– _Meu querido amigo,** Sesshy**_... – Miroku falou alegremente colocando um braço sobre os ombros de InuYasha. Que olhou para ele irritado – Quando você vai casar Rin?

– Eu já disse para não me chamar de **_Sesshy_**, seu maldito idiota – Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso antes de completar – Mas, você pode continuar abraçando meu irmão se quiser... Sempre tive minhas desconfianças sobre vocês dois mesmo...

– Fora, Miroku! – InuYasha meio que latiu ao mesmo tempo que empurrava o rapaz em cima de Sangô – Agarre sua namorada e esqueça de mim.

– Mantenha o tom de voz baixo, InuYasha. – Kagome suspirou desanimada e sentou na cadeira ao lado de Rin. – E pelos Deuses, não comece nada com Miroku.

– Eu não tenho nada com ele porque está me dizendo para... – Ele parou de falar quando a viu levantar uma sobrancelha e sorri levemente – Você quis dizer uma briga...entendi...

– Quando eu digo que os dois tem um relacionamento estra— Sesshoumaru parou de falar e esfregou as costelas onde o cotovelo de Rin tinha atingido – Era só pedir e eu teria parado, não havia necessidade de me atacar.

– Aviso né? – Rin perguntou com uma expressão séria e continuou quando ele concordou com um aceno – Pare de agir como uma criança, resmungando e provocando os outros. – Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços e comprimiu os lábios o que apenas fez com que a namorada sorrisse. – Pare ou começarei a rir de você e sabe como isso apenas o deixa mais irritado.

– ... – Ele olhou para a garota antes de relaxar um pouco – Está bem.

– Eles são tão lindos juntos... – Miroku abraçou a namorada que parecia cada vez mais alterada com o tom alto e animado que ele usava – Acho que deveriam casar agora mesmo! Posso realizar a cerimônia se quiserem...

Enquanto todos olhavam para o rapaz chocados demais para poder responder, Kagome sorriu condescendente e levantou da cadeira em que se encontrava, sem se preocupar com o olhar chocado que os outros ainda tinham com a proposta do rapaz.

– Miroku... – Ela colocou segurou a mão de Sangô antes que ela atingisse o namorado – Você _não pode_ realizar cerimônias de casamento.

– Por que não?

– Porque você não é membro de nenhuma igreja... – Ela o puxou calmamente para que sentasse em uma cadeira – Existe toda uma burocracia necessária até que alguém seja capaz de realizar cerimônias de casamento... Não basta apenas querer.

– Ah...entendi. – Ele olhou para Kagome com muito interesse – Acha que posso fazer isso? Eu poderia estudar e me tornar um monge ou algo do tipo... e ai realizaria a cerimônia...

– Pela última vez, Miroku. – Sangô colocou a mão no ombro do namorado e apertou sorrindo quando o viu se encolher levemente – Você **_não pode_** realizar cerimônias de casamento de ninguém. Agora **_pare_** com isso.

– Posso realizar nossa cerimônia de casamento? – Ele sorriu para Sangô com expressão inocente.

– Não. – Ela falou dura sem se importar com a expressão chocada dele – Primeiro porque ainda não me pediu para que eu tivesse a chance de recusar e segundo porque é simplesmente impossível de se realizar o próprio casamento!

– Ah... pensarei em outra forma, então... – Ele sorriu novamente e levantou.

– Juro que nunca o vi idiota desse jeito – Sangô suspirou sentando na cadeira que o rapaz acabara de desocupar.

– Ele apenas está feliz e bebeu _'um pouquinho'_ demais – Kagome sorriu sem graça quando ouviu InuYasha começar a rir sendo seguido pelo irmão.

– Espero que não se repita ou eu vou ser obrigada a matá–lo. – Sangô desviou a atenção do namorado que cumprimentava algumas pessoas e levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver a expressão espantada no rosto dos amigos – O que houve?

– Não acredito nisso...

– Eu sempre pensei que ele estava fingindo...

– Ahn... Sangô... – Kagome murmurou e apontou para Miroku. Sangô virou lentamente, a tempo de ver o namorado correr em direção a uma estatua de gelo em cima de uma das mesas.

– PATO DE GELO!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_fall into a light sleep _

_Watashi ni michiruI don't carry out yakusoku wa yagateItsukano_

_Kagayaki suteta_

_Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou_

**_(Adormeci em um leve sono e isso me realizou_**

**_Eu nunca mantenho minhas promessas_**

**_Há muito tempo atrás eu joguei fora meu brilho_**

**_Não poderei voltar como a luz da manhã)_**

Rin entrou no carro com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru, esperou que ele fechasse a porta e sentasse a seu lado em silêncio. Olhou para o rapaz sentado a seu lado enquanto ele ligava o automóvel, viu quando ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça sorrindo.

– Fale de uma vez, Rin – Ele saiu do estacionamento do hotel calmamente e lançou um rápido olhar para a garota antes de voltar sua atenção para a rua – Sei que tem algo a dizer e esse silêncio é apenas uma preparação.

– Então acha que me conhece muito bem, não? – Ela levantou a cabeça lentamente tentando manter a expressão séria no rosto.

– Eu sei que conheço, não é uma hipótese. – Ele sorriu, com a atenção voltada para o transito – Fale de uma vez, sei que seu silêncio vai apenas piorar tudo.

– É sobre seu irmão... – Ela sorriu ao ouvir o suspiro que partiu dos lábios do namorado – e Kagome... – Baixou a cabeça tentando disfarçar o sorriso, sabia que ele ia apenas se irritar e não responder as suas perguntas – e Kikyou.

– O que quer saber sobre eles?

– Quero que me conte o que aconteceu exatamente... – Rin se ajeitou no banco, sentindo a desconfortável dor nas costas que a tinha acompanhado durante todo o dia se tornar mais presente. – Sei que seu irmão tinha uma namorada antes, apesar de nunca tê–la conhecido, e que ela o traiu enquanto vocês estavam no litoral.

– Tenho minhas duvidas que ela tenha realmente chegado a traí–lo... – Ele parou em um farol e olhou para a garota – Apesar de possuir muitos defeitos, acho que ela o amava demais para traí–lo com Naraku.

– Por que nunca disse isso a ele? – Ela virou o rosto para a janela disfarçando uma careta quando sentiu a dor se tornar mais forte por alguns minutos, respirou fundo quando diminuiu e se xingou mentalmente por estar abusando no final da gravidez.

– Acho que ele ficou muito melhor sem as constantes reclamações e exigências dela. – Ele parou de falar e olhou para a garota com uma sobrancelha levantada – Tudo bem com você?

– Claro... – Rin sorriu e voltou a olhar para o namorado – Acho que fiquei tempo demais em pé, só isso... – Ela colocou a mão sobre o ventre e suspirou.

– Eu disse que você não precisava vir hoje. – Ele estreitou os olhos antes de voltar a atenção para a rua – Eu teria arrumado uma desculpa para sair logo após a apresentação.

– Eu queria estar com você hoje. Afinal, você logo sairá em turnê e não vou poder acompanhá–lo. – baixou a cabeça quando a dor se intensificou novamente e sentiu a mão dele sobre a sua. – Estou bem, Sesshy... Só preciso descansar quando chegar em casa.

– Vai ficar de repouso pelos próximos dias nem que eu tenha que mantê–la amarrada na cama.

– Pensamento tentador...

– Engraçadinha. – Ele sorriu mais calmo – Estamos perto, logo vai poder deitar.

– Assim espero... – Rin suspirou olhando para as ruas conhecidas, relaxou contra o banco enquanto tentava se lembrar do que estavam falando antes em uma tentativa de desviar a atenção dele de seu desconforto – Então, acha que InuYasha ficou melhor com Kagome?

– Não pense que pode me enganar, Rin – Ele sorriu e respondeu a pergunta – Ao menos não somos obrigados a presenciar os freqüentes ataques de ciúmes de Kikyou.

– Entendo... – Ela respirou fundo quando a próxima contração veio mais rápida e forte do que as outras o que fez com Sesshoumaru olhasse em sua direção preocupado.

– Rin...

– Sesshy... Sabe quando você disse... que pensava em tirar a semana para treinar... o percurso para o... hospital?

– Hai... – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para a garota que parecia se recuperar da dor.

– Bem... – Ela respirou fundo e olhou para ele divertida quando viu o medo nos olhos dourados – Acho que vai ter que tentar sem treinar antes...

* * *

_**N.A. – (** xingando muito por ter passado so últimos quinzeminutos arrumando a formatação do texto** ) Se ainda houverem erros , avisem e eu tentarei consertar**_

_ Respira fundo_

**_Oi minna, ( vestida_**_ com uma armadura_

**_Mudança brusca no tema triste do capítulo, eu sei. Mas, vocês têm que entender que o meu bloqueio continua firme e forte ( _**_companheiros indesejáveis, sabem como **) e eu realmente queria terminar isso aqui ainda esse mês.**_

**_Cena do pato – Eu precisa de uma cena ali e o Miroku estava tão bonitinho aqui do meu lado olhando os patos imaginários passarem XD._**

**_E quanto a ultima cena... Bem, eu não resisti em deixar um pequeno e simpático gancho para o próximo capítulo XD_**

**_Agora que eu já disfarcei ( Não_**_ muito bem, eu sei** ) e vocês (**se eu tiver sorte** ) não estão mais com MUITA vontade de me matar (**Ou talvez estejam devido aos acontecimentos deste capítulo XD**) vou continuar.**_

**_O capitulo demorou para sair, ficou pequeno ( _**_não aceito reclamações quanto a isso, eu tenho consciência de que ficou menor que os outros**) e vocês devem estar pensando que não esclarece nada, mas juro que existe uma razão.**_

**_Sempre há uma razão, por maior que pareça a loucura que estou escrevendo._**

**_Kiki_****_, muito obrigada por revisar isso aqui e deixar um pouco mais legível XD_**

**_Não vai ser como a novela, eu nem ao menos assisto essas coisas ( Naru_**_ frustrada_

**_Vou responder as reviews, já que o capítulo ficou curto (_**_preciso dizer que odiei esse capítulo também? ** e vocês esperaram tanto.**_

**_Kikyou – Lally, pelos deuses... Pare de trocar de nick XD_**

**_Bloqueio é uma droga e SIM! Você voltou ao fic XD_**

**_Kisamadesu_****_ – Confundi muito você com as muitas " novas caras" que apareceram no capítulo anterior?Pobrezinha!_**

**_Miroku não cometeu nenhuma infração física contra a minha pessoa, mas vê-lo olhar os patos imaginários todos os dias... Você tem que me entender... Ele tem que pagar! XDD_**

**_Megawinsome_****_ – Que bom que está gostando e respondendo a sua pergunta sobre o que vai acontecer... Hum, esse capítulo ajuda, mas eu ainda tenho muitos planos XDD_**

**_Asakura_****_ hanna – Nah, ainda não fui tragada por nada ou ninguém XD_**

**_Eu sou má assim como minhas personagens e por isso eles AINDA não podem ser felizes. O final será feliz, para compensar a todas as gentis leitoras que agüentarem essa escritora maluca até o fim XD_**

**_Carol_****_-N – Ah, querida! Estou te devendo e-mails. Naru relapsa tem esquecido de responder. Mil vezes desculpas ( ajoelha_**_ pedindo desculpas** ) Vou escrever esse fim de semana para você. Juro! Não me abandone ! T-T**_

_Naru__ tomando suco de maracujá para abaixar o nível de loucura_

**_Que bom que gostou do ultimo capitulo. Você também tem medo de gatos? Vou dizer ao Inu para ir protegê-la XD_**

**_Bianca Himura – Fico feliz que esteja gostando._**

**_Liça-chan_****_ ( Beta-chan) – Hum, quanto as suas perguntas tudo o que posso dizer é... no final tudo ficará bem. Fique calma, prometo não ser muito má XD_**

**_Lily_****_ – Querida amiga que raptou meu Bankotsu já nem sei mais a quanto tempo..._**

**_E você não pode reclamar da minha demora porque demora muito mais XD E AINDA não devolveu o Bankotsu para que eu possa ter uma boa imagem dele para escrever XD_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado e mil beijos para você . Continuarei a ser má XD_**

**_Lan_****_ Ayath – Oh, estou me tornando previsível, então?Preciso mudar isso XD_**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando._**

**_Madam_****_ Spooky – É... o bloqueio não passou. Que bom que gostou e eu continuo má nesse capítulo e devo admitir que nos próximos também..._**

**_Vamos lá arqui- inimiga, junte-se a mim na maldade e escreva Herança! XD_**

**_Marina – Que bom que meus fics sejam a salvação para alguém ( Naru_**_ feliz, nem todos sintam vontade de matá-la ao ler **) Sim, sim. Eu acredito que quando está tudo certo é porque acabou. Bem, como podem ver AINDA falta um tempo para isso por aqui XD**_

**_LP- Vanny_****_-chan_****_ – Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Realmente o ultimo capitulo não foi o meu preferido, mas algumas cenas ficaram simpáticas. Que bom que gostou! E vi que esteve atualizando alguns fics! Vou ler assim que tiver um tempinho._**

**_Amanda-chan_****_ – Não se desespere!Por pior que as coisas pareçam sempre haverá uma luz no final do fic ( Nossa_**_ isso ficou péssimo_

**_Bem, não fique muito nervosa tentarei não ser MUITO má XD_**

**_Sakura_****_ – Bem, Kagome não bateu em Kikyou. Isso seria muito OOC  
E ela não joga Kikyou em um rio, tente ver esse episódio e verá ( SPOILER) que na realidade ela está salvando Kikyou._**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijos._**

**_Aya-chan_****_ – Nossa, quase fiquei com medo e desisti de continuar ofic. Não quero meus cabelos arrancados ( Coloca_**_ um capacete**)Para sua decepção, sinto informar que ninguém morre aqui, mas tenha calma que tudo acaba bem XD**_

**_Polly_****_ – Você vai mesmo gastar com dinheiro de passagem apenas para me matar? Wow, que emoção! XD. Tenha calma e lembre-se que se eu morrer o fic fica assim, sem fim definido XD_**

**_Leila - Não existe suruba nenhuma, mulher O.o. Onde foi que você viu isso?_**

**_Adorei a review. Beijos_**

**_Shampoo-chan_****_ – Sempre me assustando com seus olhares ou com a Chiiki. Obrigada pela review, e-mail/review . Sua gentileza deixa essa pobre maluca muito honrada._**

**_Beijos._**

**_Dark-Sofy_****_ – Querida! Acho que você não vai ler isso muito rápido, mas saiba que sinto sua falta e espero que esteja tudo bem com você na sua viagem._**

**_Eu juro que não traio ninguém ( Para_**_ meu azar não tenho nenhum vizinho bonitão que valha a pena **). Fico feliz que tenha gostado, beijos.**_

**_Paixão – Que bom que continua a acompanhar.Fico muito feliz.  
Vi que você atualizou um fic, juro que vou ler, mas tempo não tem sido algo que eu tenho de sobra ultimamente. Continue a comentar, ao menos as vezes, para que eu saiba que você continua por ai em algum lugar XD_**

**_Tici_****_ – Sim, reviews fantasmas tem sido algo muito comum ultimamente, mas fico feliz que vocês insistam para deixar sua opinião. Fico feliz que esteja gostando e ainda não consegui terminar AAA._**

**_caRol_****_– Que bom que acompanha a muito tempo ( _**_Deve ser desde o começo ne?_

**_Eu ia brincar e dizer para você ir comprando o caixão, mas vai que alguém me leva a sério XD.O caixão serviria para mim XDD_**

**_Tenha paciência que tudo se acerta._**

**_Rudy-sama_****_ – Fico feliz que mesmo não gostando de fics do jeito dessa você tenha lido e gostado ( Naru_**_ feliz** ). Só não entendi o jeito que você não gosta. Seria essa espécie de Grande Songic?**_

**_Desculpe por não entender, sou meio lenta as vezes._**

**_Beijos._**

**_Hell_****_'s Angel – Heaven's Demon – Sim, eu realmente acho que coisas muito tranqüilas e certinhas são sem graça. Ao menos em fics seriadas, acaba com a emoção em ver o desfecho. Obrigada pelos parabéns atrasado, o importante é a intenção XD_**

**_Samy-chan_****_ – Fico_****_ feliz que esteja gostando._**

**_Beijos._**

**_Iza-chan_****_ – Oi sumida! Que bom de apesar de querer jogar uma bola de basquete na minha testa ( essa_**_ é sua escolha final? XD**) esteja gostando. Beijos e obrigada**_

_pensando__ no que você vai atirar em mim dessa vez XD_

**_Mikky_****_ – Obrigada, apesar de ter deixado você acordada até tão tarde. Essa realmente não é a minha intenção. Fico feliz que tenha gostado até agora._**

**_Beijos_**

**_Carol_****_ Higurashi Li – Não se preocupe, eu entendo que a gente fica realmente muito ocupada as vezes. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, mas sério, não haverá morte aqui XD._**

**_Obrigada e beijos._**

**_Pronto, respondi a todas. Muito, muito, muito obrigada por estarem lendo e sempre deixando opiniões. Quando esses teimosos bloqueios me atingem é por vocês que eu insisto em sentar na frente do pc e olhar para a página ( muitas_**_ vezes completamente em branco**) do Word até que algo saia da minha cabeça e se transforme em algo.**_

**_Beijos a todas e obrigada em especial a quem gasta um tempo extra para mandar uma review para esta desprezível pessoa. Chegarei eu as 400 reviews? ( Ok_**_, estou sendo ambiciosa_

**_Desculpem o surto escrevendo as reviews, mas acho que me deixei levar pela musica ( Nota_**_ mental – Nunca mais escrever nada ouvindo "Put the Lime in the coconut_

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

_Evil__?** )Naru.**_


	17. Cryin'

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música **– Cryin' (Aerosmith)

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

_There was a time  
When I was so brokehearted  
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine  
The tables have turned, yeah  
'Cause me and them ways have parted  
That kinda love was the killin' kind _

**_( Houve um tempo_**

**_Em que eu estava como coração partido_**

**_Amor não parecia muito um amigo para mim_**

**_As mesas haviam sido viradas, yeah_**

**_Porque os meus caminhos e os dele haviam se separado_**

**_Aquele amor era do tipo mortal)_**

Sesshoumaru caminhava de um lado para o outro na pequena sala de espera do hospital, em parte por causa da ansiedade do nascimento do filho e outra parte por causa do que acontecera na sala de parto. O único pensamento que o consolava era que ao menos ninguém poderia saber o que tinha acontecido, não queria pensar nos comentários de InuYasha e Miroku se tivessem presenciado tal cena.

Sentou em uma das cadeiras quando a enfermeira lançou um olhar ameaçador em sua direção. Normalmente apenas ignoraria a mulher, mas ela já tinha ameaçado expulsá–lo do hospitale não queria arriscar. Suspirou desanimado e escondeu o rosto nas mãos enquanto lembrava o que tinha acontecido... E pensar que tinha insistido tanto com o médico para deixá–lo entrar na sala de parto...

**oOoOoO Flashback OoOoOo**

Rin apertou a mão dele com uma força que o surpreendeu enquanto seguia as instruções da enfermeira quando sentiu outra contração. O rapaz olhou para a garota assustado lutando contra o instinto de se livrar do aperto desconfortável, afinal parte da culpa dela estar sentindo tanta dor era sua.

– Por que diabo está me olhando como se eu fosse um monstro? – A garota falou irritada quando a dor diminuiu a um nível suportável – Por acaso uma outra cabeça nasceu em mim e ninguém me avisou?

– Não...é só que... – Parou de falar pensando se seria uma boa idéia continuar. Rin parecia realmente assustadora.

– Fale de uma vez, idiota!

– Ei, eu não fiz nada para você. – Levantou uma sobrancelha chocado com o modo que ela estava falando.

Ela apenas girou os olhos impaciente, mas antes que mais um insulto deixasse seus lábios outra contração a atingiu e ela voltou a apertar a mão dele com força enquanto murmurava alguns palavrões que nem mesmo InuYasha tinha o costume de falar. Ele olhou para a enfermeira que sorria como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, tinha que ter algo a ver como cheiro insuportavelmente forte daquele lugar... talvez alterasse o comportamento das pessoas... ou talvez apenas das mulheres.

– Fale de uma vez…Sesshoumaru... – Ela diminuiu um pouco o aperto em sua mão e ele resistiu a tentação de suspirar aliviado – Por que está me olhando... desse modo?

– Melhor esquecer... – Ele sorriu encorajador e acariciou o rosto dela úmido de suor pelo esforço. – Não acho que vá gostar de saber...

– Faleagora. – Ela murmurou entre dentes enquanto respirava ofegante e deitava a cabeça no travesseiro.

– Rin...

– FALE!

– Tente ficar calma... eu sei que está com dor e—

– Vou te mostrar o que é dor, seu grande... DROGA! –Ela quase sentou na cama e olhou para ele com raiva enquanto uma contração mais forte que as anteriores a fez perder o fôlego e apertar a mão dele com tanta força que ele não conseguiu controlar um gemido baixo de dor.

– Tenha calma, Senhora... – A enfermeira falou calmamente e apertou a outra mão da garota – O médico está vindo...

– Você disse a mesma coisa há uma hora atrás... – Ela desabou sobre a cama ofegante e soltou a mão dele. – VÁ BUSCAR O MALDITO MÉDICO DE UMA VEZ!

– Tenha calma, Rin... – Ele moveu os dedos vendo se estavam todos inteiros e fez uma careta imperceptível ao sentir a mão formigar. – Essa doeu...

– O que você disse? – Ela estreitou os olhos e só então ele percebeu que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta, sorriu sem graça e acariciou o rosto dela tentando esconder o medo. – Repita o que disse.

– Essa doeu... sua contração, sabe? – Afastou a franja úmida pelo suor da testa dela tentando parecer convincente. – Foi mais forte que as outras... não foi?

Ela olhou para ele desconfiada antes de fechar os olhos sentindo outra contração começar. A enfermeira examinou a garota mais uma vez e sorriu tranqüilizadora.

– Vou chamar o médico... – Colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz e murmurou para ele antes de deixar o quarto – Boa desculpa.

– Pare de paquerar enfermeiras!

– Eu não fiz nada – Ele olhou para a garota na cama magoado – Você olhou para essa enfermeira antes de me acusar?

Rin apenas segurou a mão dele novamente quando sentiu outra contração e dessa vez ele mordeu o lábio contendo o gemido de dor com a pressão na mão machucada. Olhou para o médico sem esconder a expressão de alivio quando o viu entrar no quarto _' Por que todos sorriem como idiotas nesse maldito lugar?'_

– Está quase na hora, Rin–san... – O jovem médico falou alegremente recebendo um olhar irritado da garota. – Vamos levá–la para a sala de parto.

Rin concordou com um aceno sem forças para falar depois de outra contração, apertou a mão do rapaz e pela primeira vez Sesshoumaru pode ver medo nos olhos castanhos e aquilo fez com que esquecesse todos os insultos que tinha recebido sem razão.

– Posso ir com ela? – Sorriu ao ver a expressão dela ficar um pouco mais calma.

– Sim...se o senhor tiver certeza que quer estar presente.

– É lógico que sim. – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto a maca com a garota era retirada do quarto – Por que eu não ia querer ver o nascimento do meu filho?

– Nem todos os homens são capazes de suportar—

– Bobagem. Eu não sou qualquer homem.

O médico apenas deu de ombros e indicou que acompanhasse a enfermeira sorridente que tinha estado no quarto durante quase toda a última hora.

**oOoOoO Fim do Flashback OoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru levantou da cadeira ignorando o suspiro de tédio da recepcionista e recomeçou a andar pela sala de espera. Se fosse uma pessoa mais esperta teria aceitado o aviso do médico.

**oOoOoO Flashback OoOoOo**

– A cabeça está saindo, Rin... Vai ter que fazer mais força da próxima vez.

A garota desabou sobre a cama cansada demais para retrucar como tinha feito até o momento e Sesshoumaru olhou para ela vendo a expressão de pura exaustão no rosto dela. Apertou sua mão tentando lhe transmitir um pouco de sua força e a viu sorrir fracamente antes que um gemido de dor escapasse de seus lábios.

– Vamos, Rin... – A enfermeira sorriu encorajadora ajudo–a a sentar na cama – Mais um empurrão, está quase no fim, querida.

A garota respirou fundo seguindo as instruções, cansada demais para sequer pensar no que estava fazendo. Depois de alguns minutos, que pareceram horas, para Sesshoumaru, o médico sorriu.

– Está nascendo... mais um pouco, Rin.

Movido mais pela curiosidade do que pelos pensamentos como costumava fazer., Sesshoumaru se afastou um pouco da cabeceira da cama e olhou por cima das cobertas, ansioso para ver o fruto de tanto esforço. Arregalou os olhos e a ultima coisa que viu foi o olhar assustado da garota murmurando seu nome ao vê–lo lentamente cair.

– Continue empurrando, Rin...

A garota obedeceu até que finalmente um choro infantil pode ser ouvido e ela desabou sobre a cama respirando ofegante, apertou a mão da enfermeira e olhou para o lado ainda sem saber o que sentir.

– Seu filho é perfeito, Rin–san... – A enfermeira falou sorrindo.

– Eu... – Ela respirou fundo e sorriu fracamente antes de fechar os olhos murmurando – Alguém pode ver se meu... marido está bem?

**oOoOoO Fim do Flashback OoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru sentou em uma das cadeiras novamente e teve que se controlar para não suspirar desanimado com a lembrança da sala desaparecendo a sua volta. Levantou a cabeça quando ouviu passos se aproximando, girou os olhos ao ver o irmão e a namorada saírem do elevador seguidos por Sangô e Miroku. Ao menos não havia como eles descobrirem o que havia acontecido.

– Rin–chan já teve o bebê? – Kagome sentou a seu lado e sorriu – Algo aconteceu? Você não parece bem...

– Estou ótimo... – Ele levantou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso – Apenas cansado... Você entende, o dia foi agitado e aí tive que correr para cá...

– Compreensível... – Sangô sentou do outro lado do rapaz e colocou a mão em seu ombro – Teríamos chegado antes se os dois espertos ali não tivessem perdido a entrada para o hospital.

– Vocês não viram o hospital? – Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha esquecendo momentaneamente o que tinha acontecido na sala de parto. – É um grande prédio branco, como puderam...?

– Não olhe para mim, eu estava seguindo seu irmão.

– Claro, ele não teve culpa nenhuma – Sangô girou os olhos – Viu o hospital, mas sendo a pessoa solidária que é não avisou ninguém e apenas seguiu InuYasha por quarenta minutos até que percebessem que estavam a ponto de entrar no aeroporto.

– Você deveria me apoiar, Sangô. – Miroku suspirou desanimado e sentou ao lado da namorada.

– Teve meu apoio por tempo suficiente hoje. – Ela estreitou os olhos o que fez o rapaz se encolher – Eu não disse a ninguém que você era um desconhecido mesmo depois de você ter saído correndo para abraçar um pato de gelo, não é?

Miroku apenas concordou com um aceno e baixou a cabeça sem dizer mais nada. Sesshoumaru disfarçou um sorriso com a lembrança e desviou a atenção para o irmão parado a sua frente.

– E qual a sua desculpa?

– Eu não sabia que precisa de uma.

– Você simplesmente não viu o grande prédio branco em que estamos? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu sarcasticamente – Tem um luminoso com o nome do lugar lá no topo e—

– Eu estava pensando em outras coisas, ok?

Kagome disfarçou a expressão magoada e sorriu conciliadora colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz a seu lado.

– Estamos todos cansados... é compreensível que alguns erros aconteçam. – Ela suspirou antes de continuar quando viu os dois lançarem olhares irritados em sua direção – Já viu seu filho?

– Ainda não, estou esperando pelo médico. – Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça disfarçando um tremor quando lembrou da visão do bebê pouco antes de perder os sentidos.

– Akuma Sesshoumaru? – Todos se viraram para o jovem médico que sorriu antes de parar na frente do grupo – Sua mulher está descansando e já pode receber visitas, duas pessoas por vez – Ele completou quando viu todos levantarem ao mesmo tempo – A enfermeira vai trazer o bebê daqui a alguns minutos e o senhor poderá vê–lo.

– Arigatou, doutor – Ele suspirou ao ver os outros caminharem na direção do quarto que o médico indicara, ignorando o aviso de que apenas dois poderiam entrar por vez no cômodo. – Os dois estão bem?

– Perfeitamente bem, Akuma–san – O médico continuou sorrindo e apesar da vontade de bater no médico para ver se conseguia apagar aquela expressão estúpida de seu rosto ele apenas começou a se afastar na direção do quarto. – Está se sentindo melhor agora?

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos ao ver os quatro se virarem em sua direção, quase podia sentir os olhares sobre si. Murmurou para si mesmo que era tudo impressão sua e que eles dificilmente teriam ouvido as palavras do médico.

– Ele está doente, doutor? – A voz de Kagome soou preocupada e acabou com suas esperanças de que tivesse sido o único a ouvir o que o médico idiota tinha dito.

– Não é nada, apenas uma gripe... – ele sorriu sem graça e fez sinal para que os outros continuassem a andar enquanto imaginava métodos de matar o medico lenta e dolorosamente.

– Está gripado também? – O médico perguntou e deu um passo em sua direção – Isso seria uma explicação para o fato de ter desmaiado...

– Ele... desmaiou? – InuYasha e Miroku perguntaram quase ao mesmo tempo, um grande sorriso aparecendo em seus rostos.

Sesshoumaru apenas fechou os olhos desanimado, talvez pudesse matar o médico e torturar os dois amigos para que não espalhassem aquilo.

– Bem, sim... – O médico lançou um olhar confuso aos dois rapazes – Antes, na sala de parto...

– Na sala de parto? – Kagome perguntou mordendo o lábio para conter um sorriso.

– Sim, ele desmaiou quando viu o beb

As palavras do médico não puderam ser ouvidas enquanto Miroku e InuYasha explodiam em gargalhadas, Sangô baixou a cabeça tentando esconder o riso e Kagome deu uma leve cotovelada nas costelas de InuYasha tentando chamar sua atenção enquanto continuava tentando manter uma expressão séria no rosto.

– É algo quase comum homens passarem mal na sala de parto... – O médico falou calmamente confuso com as reações do grupo, olhou para o jovem pai a sua frente e levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver o rosto levemente corado do rapaz – Está passando mal novamente, Akuma–san?

– Corram. – Ele murmurou olhando fixamente para os rapazes que pararam um pouco de rir e olharam em sua direção. – Dois a correr agora.

– Estamos em um hospital, Akuma–san... – O médico deu um passo para trás quando o rapaz se virou em sua direção com um olhar irritado – Devo... correr também?

– Não, você ainda é necessário – Ele estreitou mais os olhos – Depois que minha mulher e meu filho receberam alta... acerto minhas contas com você.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_All I want is someone I can't resist  
I know, all I, need to know  
By the way I got kissed _

**_( Tudo o que eu queria era alguém que eu não pudesse resistir_**

**_Eu sei tudo o que preciso saber_**

**_Aliás, eu fui beijado)_**

Rin abriu os olhos sentindo alguém apertar sua mão, sorriu ainda um pouco cansada e olhou para o rapaz a seu lado.

– Conseguiu pegá–los?

– Pegar quem? – Ele perguntou inocentemente e puxou a cadeira para mais perto da cama.

– Miroku e InuYasha – Ela mordeu o lábio tentando não rir quando ele desviou os olhos. – Kagome e Sangô estiveram aqui enquanto você os perseguia... Conseguiu pegá–los?

– Não. – Ele soou ligeiramente frustrado o que fez com que ela risse baixinho – Aquele maldito dragão que chama de enfermeira me segurou quando eu estava a ponto de colocar as mãos em Miroku... não faço idéia de onde o idiota do meu irmão se escondeu...

– Promete não ficar bravo se eu contar? – Ela apertou a mão dele quando o viu levantar uma sobrancelha – Seu irmão passou um bom tempo escondido aqui...

– Ele o quê?

– Ele entrou aqui depois de... acho que meia hora que as garotas estavam aqui e ficou até a hora que foram embora.

– Maldito idiota… – Ele respirou fundo e deu um pequeno sorriso – Ao menos está ficando mais esperto, aqui seria o último lugar que eu pensaria em procurá–lo.

– Foi o que ele disse quando eu perguntei se não seria melhor procurar outro esconderijo – Ela fechou os olhos sorrindo ao sentir a caricia em seu rosto.

– Quer dizer que tentou ajudar meu irmão a escapar?

– Apenas tentando evitar que você fosse realmente expulso do hospital por matar alguém... – Ela abriu os olhos divertida e colocou a mão sobre a dele – Já viu nosso filho?

– De relance antes de apagar... – Ele suspirou quando ela começou a rir – Sabe, não foi engraçado para mim...

– Eu sei que não, Sesshy... – Ela apertou a mão dele tentando controlar o riso – Eu sei que não...

– Podia ao menos fingir que não está se divertindo com a cena... – Ele estreitou os olhos o que apenas fez com que ela risse ainda mais. – O que fazer se nem minha mulher tem respeito por mim?

– Eu respeito você, apenas não consigo esquecer sua expressão enquanto caia...

– Rin...

Ela mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo várias vezes antes de conseguir responder.

– Não acha que eu mereço rir depois de toda a dor que senti? – Ela sorriu quando ele se inclinou para depositar um beijo em seus lábios.

– Merece muito mais do que isso... Acho que sobrevivo a um pouco de humilhação – Levantou ao ouvir a porta se abrir e sorriu ao ver a enfermeira entrar com um pequeno embrulho nos braços.

– Finalmente está presente, Akuma–san – Ela sorriu e se aproximou do rapaz – Quer segurar seu filho?

Sesshoumaru concordou com um aceno e segurou o bebe cuidadosamente quando a jovem enfermeira o colocou em seus braços. Afrouxou o cobertor para poder olhar melhor para o rosto do filho, sorriu tocando quase com reverencia as pequenas mãos. Viu os olhos do garotinho se abrirem lentamente e sorriu quando ele pareceu estudá–lo por alguns minutos antes de adormecer novamente.

Rin sorriu olhando para os dois e fechou os olhos cansada quando a enfermeira deixou o quarto discretamente. Finalmente aquele tinha sido um longo dia, tudo que precisava no momento era de um pouco de descanso. Sentiu a mão dele apertar a sua e entreabriu os olhos sonolenta sentindo o coração acelerar ao ver a felicidade estampada no rosto normalmente inexpressivo.

– Obrigado, Rin... – Ele murmurou entrelaçando os dedos nos dela que olhou confusa para ele – Obrigado por me dar um lugar para voltar...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_I was Cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was Cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do down on me _

**_( Eu estava chorando quando te conheci_**

**_Agora estou tentando esquecê–la_**

**_Seu amor é uma doce agonia_**

**_Eu estava chorando apenas para chegar a voc_**

**_Agora estou morrendo porque deixei você _**

**_Faça o que costuma fazer comigo)_**

Kagome suspirou cansada quando o carro entrou na garagem do prédio, olhou para o rapaz a seu lado sem saber o que dizer. Tinha acontecido tantas coisas em um curto espaço de tempo que já não conseguia mais pensar direito ou saber exatamente o que estava sentindo.

– Está com sono? – InuYasha perguntou enquanto desligava o carro, virou para a garota a seu lado quando não obteve resposta com uma sobrancelha levantada – Engoliu a língua? Ou será que dormiu com os olhos abertos? – Acenou na frente dos olhos dela e sorriu quando a sentiu segurar seu pulso e estreitar os olhos.

– O que acha que está fazendo, InuYasha?

– Verificando se ainda está viva depois desse dia interminável – Ele tentou tocar o rosto dela e estreitou os olhos quando ela desviou de seu toque.

– Tecnicamente o dia terminou a três horas atrás… – Kagome abriu a porta do carro e saiu sem esperar resposta.

– Ainda não dormi, então não conta – Ele saiu do carro e depois de fechá–lo seguiu a namorada – Quer me contar o que diabo eu fiz de errado agora?

– Nada, apenas estou cansada. – Ela continuou andando a caminho do elevador – E não é porque você não dormiu que... – Estreitou os olhos quando ele segurou seu braço forçando–a a parar e se virar para encará–lo. – O que acha que está fazendo me agarrando desse jeito?

– Agarrando seu braço e forçando–a a parar de andar como uma louca ?

– Estou com sono, InuYasha…só quero subir e––

– Não até que me fale por que está se portando como um zumbi. – Ele estreitou os olhos ignorando o olhar irritado que ela lhe lançou – Está distante e fria desde que saímos da festa e só falou comigo quando Sesshoumaru ligou.

– Estou—

– Cansada, eu sei. Está repetindo esse mesmo discurso desde a primeira vez que perguntei o que havia de errado com você quando estávamos vindo para casa da primeira vez. – Ele suspirou desanimado quando ela desviou os olhos – Pare de se portar como um condenado a forca e fale qual o problema... E se disser mais uma vez que _'só está cansada'_ eu vou—

– O que? – Ela soltou–se da mão dele e olhou irritada em sua direção – Vai me bater?

– Claro que não! – InuYasha olhou para a garota a sua frente indignado – Como pode falar isso para mim?

– Desculpe, InuYasha... Eu sei que você seria incapaz de me machucar – Kagome suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados – Eu realmente estou cansada e acho que não consigo mais falar coisas que façam sentido...Vamos subir e dormir um pouco.

– Tudo bem... Vai se afastar novamente se eu me aproximar?

– Não... – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e estendeu a mão para ele e assim que ele a segurou recomeçou a andar na direção do elevador. Não resistiu quando ele a abraçou assim que as portas se fecharam, deitou a cabeça em seu peito permitindo–se apenas aproveitar seu apoio e conforto sem pensar no que ainda estaria por vir.

Deixaram o elevador em silencio e caminharam em direção ao apartamento sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita, era quase como se tivessem feito uma espécie de acordo ou talvez, depois da pequena discussão na garagem, estivessem com medo que aquela calmaria fosse frágil demais para resistir a palavras.

InuYasha abriu a porta e esperou que a garota entrasse sem encontrar uma palavra sequer que achasse segura o suficiente para ser dita em voz alta. Talvez Kagome estivesse com a razão, estavam cansados demais para dizer algo que fizesse sentido. Melhor apenas ir direto para cama e deixar para esclarecer as coisas quando estivessem mais descansados e os acontecimentos não parecessem aquele amontoado de palavras com sentimentos confusos.

– Vou colocar a comida de Buyo, acabei esquecendo de fazer isso antes de sairmos correndo para o hospital... – Kagome falou a caminho da cozinha, o rapaz apenas concordou com um aceno enquanto fechava a porta quase que completamente perdido em seus pensamentos.

Tirou a jaqueta deixando–a sobre o sofá enquanto seguia a garota para a cozinha, quase gritou quando tudo a sua frente desapareceu ao mesmo tempo que tinha a sensação de peso extra na cabeça e pequenas garras prendiam–se em seus cabelos. Deu um passo para trás tentando se livrar do que quer que fosse aquilo e acabou esbarrando e caindo de costas no sofá praguejando alto.

– InuYasha… – Kagome entrou correndo na sala e cobriu a boca com as mãos tentando conter o riso ao ver a cena a sua frente. InuYasha estava _'deitado'_ no sofá e tentava inutilmente tirar Buyo de sua cabeça. O gato por sua vez miava cada vez mais alto agarrando–se, cada vez com mais força, a seus cabelos para não ser removido dali – Você está... – Ela fez uma pausa tentando não rir enquanto aproximava–se dos dois – Brincando com meu gato?

– Não estou brincando. – Ele segurou o gato com mais força e murmurou um palavrão quando foi mordido – Seu gato assassino está tentando me matar!

– Ele gosta de você... – Ela colocou as mãos sobre as dele afastando–as do pequeno animal enquanto cuidadosamente acalmava Buyo o suficiente para que pudesse retirá–lo dali. – Está apenas lhe dando as boas vindas.

– Pulando na minha cabeça e me derrubando? – Suspirou aliviado quando ela finalmente conseguiu que o gato soltasse seus cabelos e o pegou no colo. Sentou no sofá depressa e passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando recuperar um mínimo de dignidade depois das _'Boas Vindas'_ felinas – Acredite, ele está tentando me matar!

– Tem idéia de quão infantil você soa quando fala dos _'planos de assassinato'_ do meu pequeno gato? – Kagome sorriu antes de virar para voltar a cozinha.

– Seu _'pequeno gato'_ voou na minha cara e quase arrancou meus cabelos enquanto tentava me derrubar em algo mortal. – Ele levantou do sofá indignado e a seguiu para a cozinha.

– Derrubar em algo mortal? – Ela balançou a cabeça divertida enquanto colocava um pouco de leite para Buyo antes de virar para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada – Melhor checar as janelas... Talvez ele as tenha aberto para chamar os comparsas felinos... Não, não... Espere. Talvez o plano fosse derrubar você da janela!

– Não é engraçado, Kagome. – Ele estreitou os olhos e deu meia volta saindo da cozinha – E se seu gato idiota sequer pensar em pular em nossa cama para dormir juro que **_ELE_** será derrubado pela janela.

Kagome sorriu enquanto guardava o leite na geladeira antes de correr atrás do rapaz. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia entender aquele medo irracional dele por gatos.

– Espere, InuYasha... Eu só estava brincando. – Estreitou os olhos quando ele continuou a andar ignorando suas palavras e entrou no quarto. Parou na porta do quarto e observou–o tirar as roupas e pegar a calça do pijama vestindo–a calmamente enquanto esforçava–se para ignorar sua presença. Sorriu divertida e deu um passo para trás, viu ele olhar em sua direção por um segundo antes de afastar as cobertas e sentar na cama.

– Pensei que estivesse cansada... não vai... – Ele parou de falar e levantou os olhos a tempo de vê–la correndo em sua direção – O que...? – olhou para ela surpreso e a segurou pela cintura quando Kagome pulou em cima dele derrubando–o sobre a cama, apoiou as mãos no peito masculino empurrando–o sobre a cama quando ele tentou levantar. – Incomoda–se de me contar o que acha que está fazendo?

– Imitando Buyo e tentando matá–lo? – Ela sorriu divertida enquanto ajeitava–se sobre as pernas dele, viu o sorriso divertido aparecer nos lábios masculinos e inclinou–se sobre ele para beijá–lo – Não está assustado? Meu _'assassino'_ pode ter me hipnotizado para completar o _'serviço'_...

– Morrer nos seus braços seria um prazer, Kagome... – Acariciou o rosto dela antes de afundar as mãos em seus cabelos sentindo o roçar dos lábios dela de encontro aos seus – Ainda pretende me matar?

– Talvez mais tarde... Tenho outros planos em mente no momento...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Now there's not even breathing room  
Between pleasure and pain  
Yeah you cry when we're makin' love  
Must be one and the same _

**_(Agora não nem um espaço para respirar_**

**_Entre o prazer e a dor_**

**_Sim, você chora quando fazemos amor_**

**_Deve ser algo e o mesmo)_**

Kikyou virou na cama mais uma vez sem conseguir dormir, suspirou puxando mais as cobertas sobre o corpo e voltou a fechar os olhos apenas para abri–los alguns minutos depois quando as imagens do reencontro com InuYasha voltaram vívidas em sua mente. Sentou na cama e olhou para o relógio na mesa ao lado antes de desviá–los para a janela impaciente ao notar que mesmo que para ela parecesse que anos haviam se passado era pouco mais de duas da manhã.

Jogou as cobertas para o lado e levantou desanimada, ao que parecia não conseguiria dormir naquela noite. Tinha sido realmente uma péssima idéia mandar Bankotsu embora naquela noite, talvez se ele estivesse ali pudesse se distrair com outras coisas além de mergulhar em lembranças que pareciam cada vez mais dolorosas a cada vez que fechava os olhos.

Caminhou pelo pequeno apartamento e sorriu amargamente para si mesma pensando em como havia sido tola ao escolher logo aquele apartamento para morar. Pensara que talvez enfrentar as lembranças fosse o melhor caminho para exorcizá–las, mas não pensara como poderia ser doloroso. Deveria ter aceitado a oferta do namorado e se mudado para seu apartamento, mas seu orgulho não lhe permitira mostrar fraqueza naquele momento, e com certeza era o que a impedia de ligar para ele agora e pedir que voltasse para lhe fazer companhia.

Sentou no sofá e olhou em volta sentindo o peso da solidão sobre seu seus ombros, seria tão mais fácil se conseguisse não desejar resolver as coisas sozinhas. Seria tão mais simples se apenas se permitisse confiar totalmente em alguém, mas não era de sua natureza confiar ou se entregar totalmente a alguém. O único que tinha chegado mais próximo de conseguir isso havia sido InuYasha e olhe o que tinha acontecido. Assim que conseguira o que quisera, ele a tinha traído, sem nem por um seguindo levar em consideração seus sentimentos.

Abraçou as próprias pernas e balançou a cabeça levemente tentando afastar os pensamentos do antigo namorado. Por que tudo sempre acabava voltando para ele? Por que tudo aquilo continuava a assombrá–la como um fantasma teimoso que não quer ser exorcizado?

_'Talvez porque não queira esquecer...Talvez porque queira uma chance...'_ abriu os olhos surpresa com os próprios pensamentos. Não podia estar realmente pensando em se rebaixar ao nível da outra garota e tentar reconquistar InuYasha... _' Mas, não seria apenas justo já que ela fez o mesmo?'_

Levantou do sofá em um pulo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente tentando afastar aquela voz teimosa que continuava a fortalecer aquelas idéias absurdas em sua mente. Caminhou de um lado para o outro na sala esforçando–se para apagar tudo aquilo, não iria atrás de InuYasha... Não agora que tinha outro relacionamento... Não quando tinha finalmente conseguira colocar um ponto final na história dos dois, juntar os pedaços de seu coração e seguir em frente.

_' Tem certeza que sua história com InuYasha terminou?'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_It's down on me  
Yeah, I got to tell you onething  
It's been on my mind, girl I gotta say  
We're partners in crime  
You got that certain something  
What you do to me takes my breath away _

**_(Está sobre mim_**

**_Sim, eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa_**

**_Está na minha mente, garota. Eu tenho que dizer_**

**_Somos parceiros no crime_**

**_Você tem aquele certo "algo"_**

**_O que você faz tira meu fôlego)_**

Sangô olhou para o namorado com um suspiro desanimado, ele continuava com aquele sorriso abobalhado no rosto desde que o tinha encontrado perto do berçário no hospital. Julgando pelo comportamento dele naquela noite tinha imaginado que ainda estava alterado pela bebida e insistira em dirigir o caminho de volta, já bastava terem se perdido quando estavam a caminho do hospital, não queria se envolver em um acidente de carro também.Acenou para o vigia quando passou por ele a caminho da garagem. Olhou novamente para o rapaz a seu lado que pareceu despertar de seu sonho, embora estivesse de olhos abertos durante todo o caminho, e virar para ela com o mesmo ar de felicidade que já estava começando a irritá–la.

– Vou dormir aqui hoje? – Miroku perguntou esperançoso.

– Já está muito tarde, não quero que dirija sozinho para casa e acabe dormindo na direção – Sangô desligou o carro e abriu a porta, virou para ele quando sentiu uma mão sobre a sua – Não vai dormir no meu quarto se é isso o que está pensando...

– Mas, eu pensei… – Baixou a cabeça desapontado, o sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto.

– Pensou errado, tem muitos quartos nessa casa. Minha prima viajou ontem você pode ficar no quarto dela esta noite. – Soltou a mão dele e saiu do carro rapidamente.

– Quanto tempo faz que estamos juntos? – Miroku saiu do carro rapidamente e a seguiu com uma destreza que por um momento fez com que a garota pensasse que ele tinha feito tudo aquilo apenas para que ela o julgasse incapaz de ficar sozinho e o trouxesse para casa.

– Pouco mais de dois meses... – Abriu a porta da cozinha e segurou o braço dele antes de entrarem – Não faça barulho... não quero acordar a casa inteira.

Miroku concordou com um aceno e a seguiu para dentro casa, caminhando calmamente para não esbarrar em nada. Subiu atrás dela os degraus que levavam ao segundo andar enquanto um sorriso se formava novamente em seus lábios, tentou permanecer sério quando ela terminou de subir e virou em sua direção desconfiada antes de caminhar na direção do quarto e abrir a porta.

– Você vai ficar aqui, mas pelos deuses não faça nada estranho... – Sangô sussurrou antes de entrar no quarto sendo seguida pelo rapaz – Vou só ver se as empregadas não tiraram as cobertas da cama...

– Por que não posso dormir no seu quarto?

– Ahn... por que eu não quero? – Ela pegou um cobertor do armário e estendeu sobre a cama – Esse sorriso no seu rosto me diz que está tendo idéias...

– Por que está sussurrando? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha – Não tem mais ninguém na casa.

– Meus pais...

– Só tem o meu carro e o seu na garagem.

– Você deveria estar bêbado e não prestar atenção em detalhes, sabia? – Ela suspirou e sentou na beirada da cama – Não quero dormir com você, ai esta a sua razão.

–Ok, posso viver com isso... – Ele ficou sério de repente e sentou ao lado dela – Por que?

– Porque isso é algo que você fez com toda e qualquer garota que passou na sua frente até agora... – Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele desconfiada por alguns momentos, relaxando quando ele não fez nenhum movimento para tentar convencê–la a mudar de idéia. – Eu realmente gosto de você, não quero ser apenas mais uma na sua lista de conquistas.

– Entendo, eu também gosto de você... – Ele sorriu sincero calmamente e estendeu a mão esperando que ela o deixasse segurar a sua – Mais do que qualquer outra... Muito mais do que qualquer outra garota que tenha passado pela minha vida.

– Então admite que foram muitas? – Ela sorriu quando colocou a mão sobre a dele e tudo o que o rapaz fez foi entrelaçar os dedos nos dela.

– Eu não teria como esconder isso, não é? – Ele sorriu embaraçado – Você está perto de mim por pouco mais de um ano agora... Como posso negar que tenha tido muitas mulheres na minha vida?

– Espero que tenha tido mais sorte quando eu não estava por perto... – Ela sorriu divertida – Vi tanto sucesso, quanto derrota nas suas conquistas... Na verdade, mais derrotas que sucessos.

– Nada gentil da sua parte lembrar das minhas derrotas nesse momento...

– Pensei que estávamos tendo uma conversa sincera.

– Era isso o que estávamos fazendo? – Ele sorriu quando a viu estreitar os olhos – Pensei que estava tentando convencê–la a mudar de idéia...

– Boa noite, Miroku. – Sangô levantou e olhou para o rapaz irritada quando ele segurou sua mão mais forte, impedindo–a de se afastar. – Solte–me ou vai apanhar novamente... não sei porque continuo a acreditar que você possa realmente fazer algo inocente!

– Eu estava brincando, acalme–se... – Ele sorriu e a puxou para sentar a seu lado novamente – Gosto de ver essa expressão zangada no seu rosto.

– Vou lembrar dessas palavras quando estiver cheia de rugas por viver irritada com você. – Ela sentou direito na cama e virou o rosto quando ele sorriu ainda mais – Não é engraçado.

– Não estou tentando fazer com que mude de idéia, entendo suas razões... – Ele suspirou e soltou a mão dela – Talvez seja melhor eu voltar para minha casa.

– Não está em condições de dirigir.

– Claro que estou. – Levantou da cama e arrumou as roupas ignorando o olhar dela em sua direção

– Bebeu demais na festa.

– Você me viu bebendo na festa? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e esperou que ela negasse com um aceno antes de continuar – Estou perfeitamente bem.

– Você parecia bêbado, mas realmente não vi você beber... ao menos não mais que algumas taças de champanhe... – Ela suspirou e olhou para ele sem saber se ria ou se irritava com ele por tê–la enganado. – Por que estava agindo como um idiota bêbado, então?

– Porque o clima estava muito pesado e eu quis fazer algo para que todos rissem... A aparição de Kikyou não ajudou muito no clima de comemoração, não acha?

– Você estava... fingindo? – Ela perguntou incrédula. – Toda aquela conversa de casamento e abraçar o pato... estava sóbrio o tempo todo?

– Ahn... eu estava um pouco alterado, nunca fui bom com bebidas mesmo... – Ele deu de ombros e sentou novamente – Mas, não disse nada que me arrependa e estava consciente do que fazia o tempo todo.

– Você tem algum prazer mórbido em se passar de tolo na frente de todos os seus amigos?

– Não importa o que faça, não vai mudar a opinião que têm sobre mim. – ele sorriu calmamente – E se mudar e algum deles se afastar será porque não são meus amigos de verdade.

– Tem uma opinião muito alta sobre si mesmo, não acha? – Ela tirou os sapatos e se ajeitou sobre a cama colocando as pernas sobre o colchão e encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama.

– Apenas estou com eles a tempo suficiente para saber que não importa o que faça eles continuarão ao meu lado. – Ele sorriu e ajeitou–se na cama para sentar de frente para ela – Não sabe que amigos reais continuam com você mesmo que seja o palhaço do grupo?

– Não gostaria que eles o respeitassem mais?

– Tenho todo o respeito que preciso deles.

– Interessante... – Sangô deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto pensava nas palavras dele.

– Não é assim com você e Kagome? – Ele perguntou calmamente – Mesmo que não digam sabem que podem contar uma com a outra nos momentos difíceis... então por que se preocupar nos momentos felizes?

– Imagino que você tenha razão, mesmo que eu nunca tenha antes parado para pensar nisso.

Miroku apenas sorriu e os dois continuaram em silencio por algum tempo. Sangô olhou para o relógio sem se importar por ver que ele tinha conseguido prendê–la ali por mais de uma hora sem que notasse. A quem queria enganar? Estava gostando de ficar sozinha com ele. Miroku era uma companhia agradável e estava descobrindo que ele podia ser muito mais sério do que aparentava.

– Acho que é melhor você ir para o seu quarto e descansar um pouco... – Miroku sorriu e Sangô não pode conter uma expressão de espanto com suas palavras. – Disse algo errado?

– Pensei... Não estava tentando me convencer a dormir com você?

– Não, apenas conversando... – Baixou a cabeça desanimado – Não tem uma opinião muito boa sobre mim se pensa que estou fingindo algo apenas para conseguir levar você para cama.

– Sinto muito, Miroku... Mas, não pode me culpar por acreditar no que vejo.

– Entendo, não agi muito bem para aumentar sua opinião sobre mim. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Mas, mesmo assim ficou comigo... por que?

– Parecia um desafio tão bom tentar mudá–lo... – Ela sorriu e começou a levantar – E pensar que você acabou com meus sonhos... tão desistimulante...Acho que devemos terminar...

– Como? – Ele perguntou sem esconder o choque na voz, Sangô baixou a cabeça escondendo o sorriso e pegou os sapatos – Estava comigo apenas porque me julgava um desafio?

– Pois é... e isso não existe mais agora... – Ela abaixou para pegar os sapatos – Acho que vou procurar outro namorado...

– Vai o quê? – Ele quase gritou vendo–a caminhar calmamente para a porta, levantou uma sobrancelha quando a viu virar para ele com um sorriso nos lábios antes de sair.

– Agora você me diz... – Abriu a porta calmamente – Quem finge melhor ser algo que não é na realidade?

– Ora, sua... – Ele pegou uma das almofadas da cama e jogou na direção da garota sorrindo quando ela saiu e fechou a porta rapidamente, desabou sobre a cama e fechou os olhos ouvindo–a continuar a rir no corredor. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão feliz assim, se tinha alguma duvida sobre Sangô ser a garota ideal para ele tudo tinha se apagado naqueles poucos momentos que haviam conversado... E pensar que sempre imaginara que só reconheceria sua companheira na cama.

– Posso fazer uma ultima pergunta? – Sangô abriu uma pequena fresta da porta e sorriu ao vê–lo levantar a cabeça e concordar – Por que estava sorrindo como uma criança no hospital?

– Não se lembra onde me encontrou?

– No berçário... – Ela abriu um pouco mais a porta e olhou para ele confusa – Isso não me ajudou a entender...

– Eu estava imaginando como seriam nossos filhos. – Sorriu ao ver a surpresa no rosto dela e voltou a deitar a cabeça sobre a cama. – Vá descansar agora... Diga " Boa noite", Sangô.

– Boa noite, Sangô... – Ela murmurou distraída, piscou quando o ouviu rir e começou a fechar a porta – Quer dizer... Boa noite, Miroku.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Now the word out on the street  
Is the devil's in your kiss  
If our love goes up in flames  
That's a fire I can't resist _

**_(Agora o mundo lá for a_**

**_É o demônio em seu beijo_**

**_Se nosso amor se transformar em chamas_**

**_É um fogo que não posso resistir)_**

**oOoOoO Um semana depois OoOoOo**

InuYasha saiu da cozinha e suspirou ao ver a pilha de documentos espalhados sobre a mesa da sala de jantar, estreitou os olhos ao ver que Kagome parecia não ter notado sua presença enquanto conferia o conteúdo de um fax que Kaede tinha passado aquela manhã como que estava escrito em uma de suas muitas agendas. Aproximou–se da cadeira e tirou os papéis de suas mãos sorrindo ao ver a irritação nos olhos azuis.

– O que acha que está fazendo, InuYasha? – Ela se debateu nos braços dele tentando descer – Tenho que conferir o itinerário da turnê... só tenho mais uma semana e—

– Sei perfeitamente quanto tempo temos e você disse que descansaria essa semana. – Ele continuou caminhando calmamente na direção do quarto.

– Descansarei semana que vem.

– Não sei a quem você pensa enganar quando faz essa cara, mas com certeza não funciona comigo. – Ele entrou no quarto e empurrou a porta como pé fechando a porta na cara do gato que os seguia, sorriu ao ouvir um miado de protesto e continuou caminhando na direção da cama. – Vai deitar e descansar assistindo um pouco de Tv ao meu lado e esquecer que tem obrigações.

– Mas, eu tenho que conferir a agenda e...

– Deixe o mundo real do lado de fora e descanse um pouco. – Ele a colocou sobre a cama gentilmente e sorriu inocentemente antes de deitar a seu lado. – O médico não disse que precisa descansar para ficar melhor?

– Sim, mas...

– Nada de _'mas'_. – Ele falou sério e virou tentando ignorar o miado do gato por ter sido atingido com a porta – Deite e aproveite o descanso antes da tormenta que será quando tivermos que partir.

– Não pense que me enganou... Você fez de propósito. – Ela se ajeitou na cama e suspirou ao ver a expressão inocente no rosto dele – Abra a porta e deixe Buyo entrar.

– Não.

– Como assim _'Não'_? – Kagome estreitou os olhos observando–o ligar a tv e calmamente procurar por algo para que assistissem juntos.

– Ele entra no quarto e não se contenta em ficar no chão, mia sem parar até que você o coloca sobre a cama e assim que você adormece o folgado sobe no peito para dormir. – InuYasha sorriu quando achou um filme e a abraçou – Portanto a sua resposta é _'não'_. Buyo vai ficar fora do quarto.

Kagome suspirou desanimada e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto tentava prestar atenção ao filme que ele havia escolhido. Sorriu quando alguns minutos depois o gato começou a arranhar a porta do quarto e miar mais alto tentando chamar atenção dos dois.

– Fico pensando se ele faz todo esse barulho quando está sozinho... – InuYasha murmurou olhando para porta irritado.

– Buyo se comporta muito bem quando está sozinho. – Kagome sorriu e continuou no mesmo lugar ouvindo os miados de protestos ficarem cada vez mais alto enquanto ele continuava a arranhar a porta – Na verdade, ele não faz isso para mim quando você não está em casa.

– Está dizendo que ele quer ficar perto **_de mim_**? – Ele perguntou espantado.

– Eu sempre disse que ele gosta de você, seu tolo. – Ela riu baixinho e o abraçou pela cintura.

– Acho que ele quer ficar perto apenas para tentar me matar novamente.

– Pare de agir como uma criança supersticiosa, InuYasha. Buyo apenas gosta de você, aceite.

– Bem, **_eu_** não gosto **_dele_**. – Ele suspirou e voltou a atenção para a tv resolvido a ignorar o que quer que o gato fizesse tentando entrar no quarto. Kagome apenas sorriu e fechou os olhos desfrutando da companhia dele e imaginando quanto tempo ele agüentaria, abriu os olhos novamente quando ouviu o barulho de algo colidindo contra a porta e InuYasha dando um pequeno pulo na cama – O que diabo esse bicho está fazendo agora?

– Acho que ... – Ela virou deitando na cama rindo baixinho ao ouvir o barulho se repetir – Bem... Parece que ele está se jogando contra a porta.

– Isso eu tinha notado. – Ele suspirou enquanto levantava da cama.

– Então, por que perguntou?

– Por que ele não age como um animal normal e vai procurar um lugar para dormir? – Abriu a porta irritado e olhou para o felino parado olhando para ele – O que você quer?

Buyo olhou para o rapaz parado à sua frente com uma expressão sua costumeira expressão de filhote inocente, enquanto procurava por um espaço para entrar no carro. Tarefa difícil uma vez que InuYasha abrira a porta apenas parcialmente e suas pernas estavam no pouco espaço que havia.

– Espero sinceramente que não esteja esperando que Buyo responda sua pergunta, InuYasha... – Kagome pegou o controle remoto da tv e trocou de canal tentando abafar o riso.

InuYasha girou os olhos e deu meia volta deixando a porta aberta, voltou para a cama ignorando o olhar esperançoso que o gato lhe lançava. Segurou o braço de Kagome quando ela fez menção de abaixar para pegar o filhote.

– Não é porque deixei que ele entrasse que vou servir de cama para um filhote de gato gordo e perverso. – Ignorou o olhar divertido da namorada em sua direção e pegou o controle de volta mudando para o filme. – Ele vai ficar no chão como qualquer animal normal.

– Tudo bem... – Ela sorriu e tomou o controle de suas mãos – Mas, não vou assistir a esse filme de gosto duvidoso nem que seja paga para tanto.

– Não é um filme de gosto duvidoso! – Ele falou indignado tentando recuperar o controle – Ganhou mais de um Oscar, sabia?

– Esqueça – Ela riu divertida enquanto tentava esconder o controle embaixo do corpo – Não importa o que diga não via me convencer a ver **_Titanic_** mais uma vez... Esse é um filme de garotas, não entendo sua fascinação por ele.

– Depois de tantas horas de tortura é legal ver o final feliz.

– Que final feliz? – Ela olhou para ele como se tivesse enlouquecido – Não viu que Jack morre e a Rose passa horas congelando antes de ser...

– Depois de mais de uma hora de tortura é uma felicidade **_para mim_** ver que acabou. – Ele sorriu vitorioso quando conseguiu pegar o controle.

– Fica feliz com a desgraça dos outros?

– Não, apenas fico feliz que o filme tenha terminado.

–...

– Oh, está bem... eu gosto...hum... dos efeitos especiais?

–...

– Dos dois fazendo amor dentro do carro?

– InuYasha... – Ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo – Apenas assista o filme calado... – Ajeitou–se ao lado dele apoiando a cabeça em seu peito quando ele a abraçou.

– Então, você acreditou em mim?

– Não... Acredite, é fácil mais entender que você gosta de assistir o filme apenas para ver todos morrendo congelados.

Buyo olhou para os dois por mais alguns momentos esperando pacientemente que seus donos parassem de discutir e o colocassem na cama, quando isso não aconteceu ele estreitou seus pequenos olhos e pulou para cima de uma cadeira próxima ao seu alvo. Esperaria que os dois adormecessem e então pularia para o criado–mudo e finalmente atingiria seu objetivo... **_O peito de InuYasha._**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_I was Cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was Cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do to me _

**_( Eu estava chorando quando te conheci_**

**_Agora estou tentando esquecê–la_**

**_Seu amor é uma doce agonia_**

**_Eu estava chorando apenas para chegar a voc_**

**_Agora estou morrendo porque deixei você _**

**_Faça o que faz comigo)_**

Kikyou entrou no escritório depois de bater levemente na porta, sorriu para o rapaz sentado e aproximou–se da mesa com uma pilha de contratos prontos.

– Chegaram do escritório de central agora a pouco. – Ela colocou os documentos sobre a mesa – Kaede–san disse que estavam prontos para serem assinados.

– Estou cansado de ficar aqui dentro. – Bankotsu falou entediado e se espreguiçou, ignorando o papel com lista de nomes que a garota colocou a sua frente.

– Acho que nada o impede de sair... – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e apontou para a folha em cima da mesa – Depois que terminar seus deveres.

– Você soou como uma professora agora – Ele sorriu enquanto levantava e dava a volta na mesa – _'Primeiro o dever, depois a diversão'_.

– É irresistível quando você age como um garoto rico, irresponsável e mimado... – Ela sorriu permitindo que ele a abraçasse – Espere...você é todas essas coisas.

– Estou pensando em tirar alguns dias de férias...

– Férias de que? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para ele interrogativamente – Você não faz nada, apenas fica sentado e...

– Trabalho. – Ele completou com um sorriso – Não tenho culpa se minha _'adorada prima'_ adora fazer esse serviço monótono e me deixa com tanto tempo livre.

– Acho que você tem razão... – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e relaxou em seus braços – Se você vai tirar férias quer dizer que ficarei livre de sua companhia por alguns dias...

– Estava pensando em levá–la comigo... – Ele falou ignorando o comentário dela – Não gostaria de alguns dias de descanso?

– Para onde está pensando em ir? – Ela perguntou divertida – E se disser que está pretendendo ficar alguns dias trancado naquele seu apartamento gigantesco sem nada para fazer terei que acertá–lo com aquela pilha de papéis para que comece a pensar direito.

– Qual o problema com essa idéia? – Ele sorriu sem graça quando a garota estreitou os olhos – Quer dizer...claro que não estava pensando nisso...

– Para onde podemos ir?

– Que tal praia? – Ele sugeriu com um pequeno sorriso – Tem muitos festivais no litoral nessa época do ano... Podemos até dizer a meu avô que estamos indo a trabalho.

– Trabalho? No litoral?

– Por que não? – Ele deu de ombros – Nunca se sabe onde podemos achar um _'novo talento_', não é mesmo?

– Acho que você tem razão... Embora não pareça muito justo mentir para alguém apenas para conseguir um tempo livre e ainda ser pago por isso...

– Você se preocupa demais com detalhes, Kimitsu... – Ele beijou a testa dela levemente antes de soltá–la e começar a se afastar.

– Eu já disse para não usar mais esse odioso apelido, Bakotsu?

– Sinto muito, Kikyou... é o costume. – Ele voltou a sentar em sua cadeira e sorriu para a garota – Dê uma olhada em minha agenda enquanto tento adiantar tudo o máximo possível.

Kikyou apenas concordou com um aceno antes de deixar o escritório. Fechou a porta ignorando aquele pequeno som de alarme que soou no fundo de sua mente. Eram apenas alguns dias de descanso... O que podia acontecer em algo tão inocente?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_'Cause what you got inside  
Ain't where your love should stay  
Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love  
'Til you give your heart away _

**_(Porque o que você tem dentro_**

**_Não é onde nosso amor deve ficar_**

**_Sim, nosso amor, doce amor, não é amor_**

**_Até que você entregue seu coração)_**

**oOoOoO Alguns dias depois OoOoOo**

Kaede levantou a cabeça quando ouviu o sinal do elevador antes que as portas se abrissem, sorriu ao ver Kagome sair do aparelho apenas para suspirar quando viu que InuYasha a seguia com a mesmo expressão decidida de sempre quando **_ACHAVA_** estar certo sobre algo. Baixou a cabeça voltando a seus afazeres tentando ignorar o casal que parecia estar discutindo desde antes de sair do elevador.

– Pare, InuYasha... Se fizer uma cena aqui, juro que vai se arrepender no momento em que entrarmos em casa...

– Você disse **_sem trabalho_** até domingo a noite.

– Sei muito bem o que disse... – Ela suspirou acenando para a velha secretária antes de entrar em seu escritório. – Não conseguiu me enlouquecer o suficiente para que eu esqueça o que prometi fazer.

– Então, por que tivemos que vir até aqui? – Ele fechou a porta depois que entraram e olhou para ela decidido. – Você me enganou dizendo que iríamos ao cinema.

– Eu tive que implorar para que você aceitasse sair comigo, então não venha me dizer que enganei você como se fosse uma pobre vitima indefesa. – Ela abriu a pasta sobre a mesa e tirou um calhamaço de papéis.

– Eu deveria ter desconfiado que viríamos para cá quando você pegou essa coisa horrorosa que chama de pasta.

– Eu só vim aqui deixar alguns documentos e pegar as passagens de avião... – Ela suspirou abrindo a primeira gaveta de sua mesa – Pare de reclamar, faremos o que quiser o resto da tarde.

– Posso jogar Buyo pela janela?

– Não. Pense em outra coisa. – Ela guardou as passagens dentro da agenda e a colocou dentro da pasta novamente – E nada relacionado a torturar meu gato.

– Estraga–prazer... – Ele a seguiu para fora do escritório até a mesa de Kaede, sorriu para a secretária ignorando a surpresa nos olhos dela. – Como tem passado, velha?

– Muito melhor já que não tive você aqui para me atrapalhar a cada cinco minutos, rapaz.

– Com boas vindas tão calorosas fico tentado a ficar mais tempo – Ele falou docemente sem esconder um sorriso sarcástico.

– Já chega, InuYasha... Vá...chamar o elevador... – Kagome suspirou e esperou que ele se afastasse antes de virar para a secretária novamente – Deixei os contratos que faltavam em cima de minha mesa. Faltam quatro que precisam ser discutidos com os contratados, avise a meu avô que tentarei entrar em contato com ele antes da viagem...

– Não deveria se preocupar tanto, Kagome... – Kaede sorriu para a garota a sua frente vendo que ela finalmente parecia ter descansado um pouco, ao menos aquele grosso tinha algum efeito positivo – Tenho certeza de que não há nada que não possa espera pelo seu retorno ou ser resolvido por outra pessoa.

– Assim, espero... – Kagome suspirou – Vou passar no meu apartamento, nem sei mais a quanto tempo não vou até lá, qualquer coisa estarei com meu celular e...

– Tenha calma, Kagome...

– Acho que estou falando demais, mas é realmente difícil ficar sem nada para fazer como InuYasha insiste. – Ela arrumou a alça da bolsa e sorriu antes de começar a se afastar – Já peguei as passagens então você não precisa se preocupar com isso.

– Kagome... o elevador chegou. – InuYasha chamou impaciente.

– Tenho que ir, Kaede... – Kagome acenou enquanto caminhava na direção do rapaz –Vejo você daqui a duas semanas.

– Boa viagem... – Kaede sorriu ao ver os dois começarem a discutir novamente enquanto as portas do elevador fechavam, levantou para pegar os papeis no escritório de Kagome enquanto murmurava para si mesma – Não entendo os jovens ultimamente... no meu tempo namorados gostavam de ficar juntos e não discutir sem parar...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_I was Cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was Cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' just to let you  
Do what you do, what you do down on me  
Baby, baby, baby _

**_( Eu estava chorando quando te conheci_**

**_Agora estou tentando esquecê–la_**

**_Seu amor é uma doce agonia_**

**_Eu estava chorando apenas para chegar a voc_**

**_Agora estou morrendo porque deixei você _**

**_Faça o que faz, o que costuma fazer comigo)_**

Rin sorriu ao entrar no quarto do bebe e ver Sesshoumaru com o garotinho no colo novamente, aproximou–se lentamente e o abraçou pela cintura.

–Sabe que vai deixá–lo mal acostumado assim? – Ela fingiu uma expressão severa antes de continuar – Passarei todos os dias sozinha tendo que mimá–lo assim como você faz.

– Talvez seja essa minha intenção... – Ele sorriu calmamente e colocou o bebe no berço novamente – Dar algo para que você faça enquanto estiver fora.

– Tenho muito para fazer, acredite... – Ela olhou para ele divertida enquanto se afastava – Mal vou sentir sua falta com a pilha de coisas que se acumulou nesse ultimo mês.

– Acumulou? – Ele a seguiu para fora do quarto, fechando a porta cuidadosamente para não acordar o bebe – E aquele seu inútil assistente?

– Kohaku não aparece quando você está por aqui. – Ela suspirou quando o viu sorrir satisfeito – Podia ao menos ser mais cordial com ele, preciso de ajuda se quiser passar ao menos as noites com nosso filho.

– Não lembro de ter feito nada para que o garoto fugisse de mim desse modo. – Ele olhou para ela inocente antes de caminhar para a sala – Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem sozinha?

– Consegui sobreviver sem você muito bem durante quase toda a minha vida. – Ela fez uma careta enquanto entrava na cozinha.

– É diferente agora, tem um bebê para cuidar...

– Jura? – Ela encheu a chaleira e a colocou sobre o fogo antes de virar para o rapaz – É o mesmo que passou seis meses sozinho comigo enquanto ainda estava dentro da minha barriga e o pai dele estava trabalhando, não é?

– Qual o problema com você, Rin? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, espantado com a reação da garota – Só estou tentando ajudar.

– Pois não está. – Ela retrucou seca e suspirou quando o viu continuar em silencio – Eu vivi sozinha durante boa parte da minha vida, Sesshy... Não é fácil ter que me acostumar com alguém o tempo todo ao meu lado olhando criticamente sobre o meu ombro sempre que faço algo diferente do que espera.

– Não olho criticamente sobre o seu ombro.

– Ah, sim... – Ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou desanimada – Apenas insiste em me tratar como uma criança que precisa ser guiada a cada passo que dá.

– Está dizendo que prefere ficar sozinha? – Ele estreitou os olhos tentando esconder a irritação.

– Não. Não é isso o que estou dizendo. – Ela respirou fundo tentando ordenar os pensamentos – Apenas... preciso de tempo para me acostumar a essa nova situação.

– Então, está feliz que eu tenha que trabalhar... ao menos terá seu _'tempo'_ para se acostumar com a nova situação. – Ela olhou para ele em silencio e fechou os olhos quando ele se virou para sair da cozinha. – Vou lhe dar mais **_tempo_** voltando para minha casa agora... – Sorriu sarcasticamente – Dois dias a mais para você se acostumar...

– Pare ai mesmo. – Ela levantou da cadeira e o seguiu para a sala – Está muito enganado se pensa poder me convencer a fazer as coisas do seu modo fingindo que tudo é culpa minha. – Segurou o braço dele quando ele continuou a se afastar – Eu o amo, você é o pai do meu filho... mesmo que não passe de um cabeça dura irritante que quer que tudo gire a sua volta.

– Então, diga o que quer. – Olhou para a garota tentando parecer indiferente – Não sei ler pensamentos.

– Mesmo? – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Essa não é uma de suas impressionantes qualidades?

– Não. – Ele baixou a cabeça escondendo o sorriso – Bom saber que acha que tenho '_impressionantes qualidades'_.

– Ah, sim... Você tem muitas... – Soltou o braço dele percebendo que não iria mais tentar se afastar – Mas, a maioria é boa apenas para mim.

– Vamos fingir que não entendi o que acabou de dizer. – Ele suspirou – Eu entendi o que quer, Rin... É difícil para mim também, além de InuYasha nunca dividi minha vida com alguém.

– Dividiu sua vida com InuYasha? Isso soou tão comprometedor...

– Ele é meu irmão, é claro que dividi parte da minha vida com ele. – Ele estreitou os olhos quando entendeu o significado das palavras da garota. – Você tem passado tempo demais com Kagome e Sangô para fazer insinuações desse tipo.

– Foi engraçado ver sua cara quando entendeu – Ela o abraçou rindo quando ele girou os olhos – Tudo aconteceu muito rápido para nós, só temos que aprender a nos adaptar a nossa nova vida.

– Imagino que tenha razão... – Ele a abraçou de volta e sorriu – Você disse que me ama porque sou o pai do seu filho?

– Não, Sesshy... – Ela sorriu levantando a cabeça para encontrar os olhos dele – Eu disse que o amo **_E_** que você é o pai do meu filho.

– Isso é algo que você nunca tinha dito antes... – Baixou a cabeça aproximando os lábios dos dela.

– Que você é o pai do meu filho? – Ela sorriu divertida sentindo–o roçar os lábios nos dela – Acho que realmente nunca disse isso com todas as letras...

– Sim, mas não era disso que eu estava falando – Acariciou o rosto dela carinhosamente – Você nunca disse que me amava antes...

– Algumas coisas não precisam ser ditas para que sejam reais... – Ela murmurou antes de abraçá–lo pelo pescoço e o beijar sem esperar resposta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_I was Cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was Cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do down to, down to, down to _

**_( Eu estava chorando quando te conheci_**

**_Agora estou tentando esquecê–la_**

**_Seu amor é uma doce agonia_**

**_Eu estava chorando apenas para chegar a voc_**

**_Agora estou morrendo porque deixei você _**

**_Faça o que costuma fazer, costuma fazer, costuma fazer)_**

**oOoOoO Dois dias depois OoOoOo**

_'Por que as coisas têm que ser sempre tão complicadas?'_

Kagome fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando relaxar enquanto o avião taxiava na pista. Olhou para os integrantes da banda sentindo–se realmente cansada pela primeira vez em dias, tudo tinha começado com InuYasha que tinha se recusado a deixar o '_gato assassino'_ sozinho em casa, não fazia idéia do que se passava na cabeça dele, mas a poucas horas antes de saírem para o aeroporto ele tinha resolvido que precisam achar um lugar para deixar Buyo ou o gato montaria armadilhas pela casa para se vingar dele quando voltasse...

Não sabia da onde tinha vindo aquele medo irracional, mas já estava começando a deixar de ser engraçado vê–lo paranóico a cada minuto do dia. Talvez quando passasse mais tempo longe do pequeno animal o rapaz relaxasse um pouco.

Viu o olhar irritado de Sesshoumaru na direção de Miroku quando o rapaz tentou se desculpar pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez em menos de uma hora. Algo a ver com a confusão na hora em que se despediam de Rin no saguão do aeroporto.

Não tinham conseguido entender como em um momento todos se despediam calmamente e em outro Sesshoumaru estava levantando o rapaz pelo colarinho e a ponto de gritar ameaças de morte por ele ter apalpado Rin. Só podia pensar que Miroku ou era o cara mais azarado para ser vitima de acidentes ou o maior dos sem vergonhas para pensar em maneiras de estar sempre se aproveitando de toda e qualquer situação.

Claro que tudo pareceria bem menos confuso se Sangô ao invés de se juntar a Sesshoumaru nas ameaças tivesse apenas sorrido e continuado a se despedir dos outros calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. A única coisa que pode imaginar é que uma hipótese muito distante Miroku tivesse dopado a garota antes de saírem de casa.

Olhou para Sangô que abria a revista que havia comprado antes de embarcarem e começava a ler calmamente. A amiga não parecia dopada, apenas estranhamente calma. Quase como se soubesse de um grande segredo.

Kagome suspirou desanimada e fechou os olhos pensando que talvez o melhor fosse tentar dormir antes que toda aquela bagunça começasse novamente. Seu descanso durou apenas poucos minutos, assim que o avião decolou e o aviso de que poderiam levantar foi ouvido sentiu o namorado levantando disfarçadamente do seu lado e abriu os olhos desconfiada.

– Onde pensa que vai?

– Ahn... eu?

– Sim. Você.

– Ao banheiro? – Kagome levantou uma sobrancelha em uma expressão desconfiada e o rapaz suspirou – Vou falar com Miroku.

– Não funcionou, tente novamente.

– Eu ia tentar ajudar Miroku a fugir da fúria de meu irmão.

– Sesshoumaru não está furioso, apenas irritado.

– Ah... mas eu queria...

– Chateá–lo com a história do desmaio novamente... – Ela sorriu quando ele afundou na cadeira desanimado – Espere que eu durma e pode tentar novamente.

– Vai me ajudar? – Ele perguntou esperançoso.

– Não... – Ela sorriu sem abrir os olhos – Apenas não estarei consciente para impedi–lo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bankotsu parou atrás da garota em pé na sacada do hotel e a abraçou com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Gostou daqui?

– É muito agradável e calmo... – Kikyou sorriu encostando–se no corpo dele sem desviar os olhos da paisagem a sua frente – Uma interessante mudança de cenário.

– Imaginei que gostaria – Ele sorriu depositando um leve beijo em seu ombro – Você merece um descanso.

– De que? Não faço muita coisa além de atender telefones e levar papéis que chegam para que você os assine.

– Você me auxilia de várias maneiras... – Ele sorriu quando ela virou em seus braços – Nunca tirou férias ou reclamou das dificuldades ou do meu humor instável... acredite, merece um descanso.

– Vou acabar ficando mal acostumada e pensar que realmente mereço tudo isso. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso antes de deitar a cabeça em seu peito – Quando pretende ir ao festival na cidade e ao menos olhar os _'novos talentos'_?

– Como consegue pensar em trabalho quando deveria estar apenas aproveitando sua folga?

– Talvez porque você tenha dito a todos que isso não seria uma folga e sim uma viagem de negócios – Abraçou–o de volta sem esconder um pequeno sorriso – Pode ao menos olhar... não tem que contratar ninguém ou dizer que trabalha para a Higurashi Records.

– Faremos isso amanhã... – Ele suspirou desanimado e olhou para ela vendo a expressão divertida nos olhos castanhos – Levo você para jantar na cidade e podemos olhar o que você quiser... Talvez passear pelas lojas e escolher um presente?

– Você é incorrigível. – Ela sorriu e acertou um leve tapa em seu peito – Está tentando me subornar sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de disfarçar.

– Claro que tentei disfarçar – Ele segurou as mãos dela e sorriu – Não pode me culpar se descobriu tão rapidamente.

– Pensarei sobre isso amanhã. Vamos apenas descansar por hoje. – Kikyou fechou os olhos ainda comum sorriso relaxado nos lábios deixando que ele a abraçasse.

– Sim... – Ele sorriu quando viu a van como logotipo do hotel parar na porta e seus ocupantes desembarcarem um a um. – Vamos deixar para pensar em algo amanhã.

Bankotsu puxou a garota para dentro quando viu o grupo começar a discutir por algo que não conseguia entender já que estavam no décimo andar, mal conseguira reconhecer sua prima e se não fosse pelos dois irmãos de cabelos longos e prateados não teria tido a certeza de que estavam no hotel certo.

Sabia que Kikyou não ficaria feliz quando descobrisse o que ele tinha feito, provavelmente discutiria e se afastaria por alguns dias, mas o que podia fazer se por mais que ela tentasse esconder seus sentimentos ele ainda pudesse ver uma pontada de tristeza nos olhos castanhos toda vez que algo ligado ao Shikon no Tama era mencionado?

Estava arriscando tudo o que tinha naquilo e na realidade sua prima era a ultima de suas preocupações desde aquele encontro desastroso na festa de lançamento do grupo. Aquelas tinham sido as duas semanas mais longas de sua vida porque mesmo que imperceptivelmente Kikyou havia se afastado dele novamente. Por mais que negasse ela ainda tinha sentimentos por InuYasha e mesmo correndo o risco de perdê–la daria a ela ao menos mais uma chance de fazer as coisas se acertarem.

Sentou na cama e olhou para a garota com um pequeno sorriso enquanto ela escolhia a roupa que vestiria para descerem para jantar sentindo o peito apertado com a simples idéia de que aqueles podiam ser os últimos dias que a teria para si. Não conseguia acreditar em si mesmo, onde estava o rapaz rico e egocêntrico que pensava sempre em si mesmo em primeiro lugar?

A verdade é que por menos que demonstrasse Kikyou havia conseguido mudá–lo, ou talvez fossem apenas seus sentimentos pela garota que o tinham tornado menos egoísta. Ao menos uma vez na vida faria o que achava certo ao invés de se esforçar para irritar os outros e ganhar algo que deixasse apenas a si mesmo feliz.

Sim, por mais que fosse doloroso o simples pensamento de vê–la com outra pessoa queria ver sua_ Kimitsu_ feliz, ver aqueles lindos olhos castanhos brilharem com algo mais do que tristeza escondida.

– Estou pronta... – Kikyou deu um pequeno sorriso ao pegar a mão dele – Vamos descer para jantar?

Ele apenas concordou com um aceno e levantou para segui–la para fora do quarto com um sorriso distante nos lábios.

– Estive pensando e você tem razão... – Ele pegou a carteira e as chaves do carro em cima em cima da mesa ao lado da porta – Vamos até a cidade observar _'novos talentos'_.

– O que fez você mudar de idéia? – Ela perguntou confusa enquanto o seguia para fora do quarto. – Pensei que não queria pensar em trabalho hoje...

– Crise de consciência talvez... – Ele deu de ombros e ela apenas concordou com um aceno enquanto entravam no elevador. Kikyou não precisa saber de toda a verdade, que ela pensasse que suas únicas preocupações eram como avô e os negócios de família. Poderia enfrentar os outros problemas quando se tornassem reais.

_I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery _

**(Eu estava chorando quando te conheci**

**Agora estou tentando te esquecer**

**Nosso amor é uma doce agonia)**

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**_Até que fui rápida dessa vez considerando o longo capítulo que escrevi XD_**

**_Espero sinceramente que gostem que este é o primeiro capítulo que eu realmente gostei de olhei para ele pronto... Vocês tem alguma idéia de como isso é raro? O.o"_**

**_Como o capítulo está grande demais (na minha opinião) vou me conter nessa nota. Provavelmente vocês dormiram na metade do capítulo e nem vão ler isso aqui T-T_**

**_Se alguém lê "A Sombra de um Pecado" e estranharam o sumiço dela, postei um capítulo semana passada e subi a classificação para R, então procurem ela por lá, ok?_**

**_Muito obrigada pelos reviews e alguém comentou que eu não devo me importar já que tenho tantos. Por favor é mentira! Eu adoro receber a opinião de todas, não importa se uma ou 1000 ( Exagero XD 1000 eu nunca vou chegar, mas só queria explicar XD)_**

**_Vou ser breve, porque quero ver se termino algum outro capítulo ainda essa semana._**

**_Arigato - CarolN. Carol Higurashi Li, Kikyou Priestess, Madam Spooky, Aya-chan, Nika, Palas Lis, Polly, MikkY _**_( pode me escrever com os erros sim, as v ezes eu fico meio quando acabo um fic e nem com as minhas gentis revisoras consigo deixar certo )**, Megume, Nala, Leila Wood, Tici-chan, ca-chan, Lan Ayath, Hell's Angel-heaven's Demon, Brass –dono **( adoro todas as reviews e cada uma delas é especial para mim já que tem a opinião de vocês**), Tickle-chan, Megawinsome, Jenny-Ci ( adorei sua review XD), BabI-BlacK **( sinto muito pela demora, mas infelizmente não controlo meus bloqueios), **Lily, Marina, Dark Mel, TaijiYa Sangô-chan, Mirra **( não sei em que capítulo você está, mas obrigada**), Samy Higurashi, Lari-chan, Akire, Darky-Sofy, Kaoru Himura**_

**_Muito obrigada a todas mais uma vez e vejo vocês no próximo capítulo._**

**_Só uma coisa, eu sei que as vezes deixo passar erros, mas notei que as vezes dependo da palavra o ffnet some com uma letra se ela tiver acento. Não entendi o porque, mas percebi que acontece o.o._**

**_Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam _**_(político pedindo voto T-T)_

**_Por enquanto é só._**

**_Kissus e ja ne,_**

**_Naru._**


	18. Things Will Go My Way

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música** – Things will go my way (The Calling)

**Fanfic **– Naru L

* * *

Kagome sorriu enquanto observava a banda subir ao palco sob os gritos das fãs observou com orgulho quando InuYasha agradeceu a presença de todos ali e fez um sinal leve com a mão indicando que a música começasse. Era sempre tão natural para ele fazer aquilo, não havia como pensar no rapaz em outro lugar. InuYasha realmente pertencia aquele mundo,era impossível imaginá–lo realizando outra atividade. Por mais ranzinza e teimoso que fosse, quando subia no palco ele se transformava em alguém completamente diferente. Ele tocava a todos com sua música, não sabia dizer se eram as palavras certas ou o modo que as pronunciava, mas o fato era que realmente encantava a todos ao seu redor. Na verdade, InuYasha era a música.

A garota virou com um sorriso para o rapaz que a chamou, fez um sinal com a mão indicando que tinha entendido o recado e com um ultimo olhar para o palco afastou–se na direção da pequena sala onde ficavam os telefones.

– Higurashi Kagome falando.

– Olá, querida – A voz do avô soou calma e firme como sempre o que apenas fez com que a garota sorrisse mais ao reconhecê–la – Pelo que posso ouvir o show está sendo um sucesso.

– Sim, vovô. – Ela colocou uma mão no ouvido livre tentando abafar um pouco o som alto do palco que chegava até ali – Os ingressos dos quatro dias estão esgotados, não é ótimo?

– Muito bom, querida... Tínhamos um acordo de estender a quantidade de shows, não é mesmo?

– Sim, outro final de semana. – Ela respondeu um pouco mais alto que o normal – Pensarei nisso até sábado.

– A decisão final é sua e pelos deuses, Kagome... não grite.

– Sinto muito, vovô. O som aqui está muito alto. – Ela suspirou quando houve um intervalo na música e apenas a voz de InuYasha pode ser ouvida seguida pelos gritos das fãs – Era só isso que queria falar?

– Não, tem mais uma coisa. – O velho fez uma pausa e afastou o aparelho do ouvido com uma careta ao ouvir a música recomeçar – Seu primo está na mesma cidade que vocês, disse que iria pesquisar novos talentos e—

– O que disse? – O sorriso apagou–se lentamente do rosto da garota – Bankotsu está aqui?

– Sim, ele disse que tinha um festival na cidade e queria verificar novos talentos – O velho continuou falando sem perceber o tom chocado da neta ou o silencio que se seguiu – Apenas agora percebi que ele levou a secretária e escolheu uma cidade a litorânea... Tenho certeza que foi apenas uma desculpa para tirar férias as minhas custas.

– Entendo, vovô... – A garota falou com voz firme apesar de sentir toda a confiança que sentira a pouco desabar – Vou procurar o hotel em que ele está.

– Sinto muito, querida – O avô falou mais calmo – Sei que tem muitas coisas para cuidar e não queria sobrecarregá–la, mas—

– Está tudo bem, vovô – Kagome forçou um sorriso mesmo sabendo que o avô não podia vê–la – Não é nada que vá me tomar muito tempo...

– Se você diz – O velho fez uma pausa antes de completar – Vou deixá–la voltar para seus afazeres agora.

– Obrigada, Vovô... Falo com o senhor depois.

– Até mais, Kagome.

– Até... – Ela desligou o telefone automaticamente antes de caminhar para o local em que estivera antes.

O barulho da multidão ou o som alto da música não foram o suficiente para despertá–la de seus pensamentos, por quanto tempo mais viveria com medo do que poderia acontecer? Fechou os olhos tentando abafar tais pensamentos e voltar ao presente mais a voz de Naraku lhe dizendo que ela fora _'sua cúmplice'_ no plano para separar InuYasha e Kikyou continuava a ecoar.

Olhou para o palco e viu InuYasha cantando como estivera antes que o telefone tocasse, mas não conseguiu deixar–se envolver pela música novamente. Tantos pensamentos passavam por sua mente... Só havia um modo de acabar com aquilo... Precisava contar tudo à InuYasha.

_  
I came to tell you  
How it all began  
Nothing seems to work out right  
I'm broken down again  
So hold me now  
And say it's not forever  
Maybe someday  
In time _

**_(Eu vim te contar_**

**_Como tudo começou _**

**_Nada parece dar certo _**

**_Estou quebrado novamente_**

**_Então, abrace–me agora _**

**_E diga que não é eterno _**

**_Talvez algum dia _**

**_Em outra época)_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha entrou no quarto de hotel e sentou no sofá da pequena sala, olhou para a namorada que estava se comportando de modo estranho desde que deixaram o local do show. Esperou alguns minutos e suspirou quando ela apenas fechou a porta e caminhou para a janela com vista para o mar.

– Está se sentindo mal novamente?

– Não exatamente...

– Qual é o problema com você?

Kagome virou para olhar para o rapaz sentado no sofá, fechou os olhos por alguns minutos tentando se acalmar e deu alguns passos em sua direção.

– Precisamos conversar.

– Pensei que era isso o que estávamos fazendo, Kagome.

– InuYasha... pare. – O tom sério assustou o rapaz que apenas olhou para ela esperando que continuasse. – Escondi algumas coisas de você...

– Que tipo de coisas? – Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito – Não parece ser algo como _'Gastei demais em sapatos'_...

– Mesmo que eu gastasse seria com o meu salário e não com o seu.

– Foi um exemplo – InuYasha suspirou – Ok, então algo como _'Contei a Sesshoumaru sobre o seu medo irracional de gatos'_

– Então você admite que tenha medo de gatos?

– Não de gatos em geral! Apenas de Buyo! – Ele levantou quando a viu erguer uma sobrancelha divertida apesar da tensão – Não que eu tenha medo dele...

– Claro que não...

– E você não pode contar isso a ele!

Kagome baixou a cabeça rindo baixinho e sentiu parte da tensão deixar seu corpo, concordou com um aceno e tirou os sapatos antes de caminhar até o sofá e sentar.

– Não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo comigo... – Levantou os olhos azuis para o namorado – Mas, não é sobre isso que precisamos conversar.

– Eu sei que não. – InuYasha sentou a seu lado e esperou.

– Ou do seu _'caso'_ com Miroku.

– Ele já sabe disso.

– Nani?

– Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer… Pare de tentar me confundir! – Ele se jogou contra as costas do sofá – Eu quis dizer que Sesshoumaru começou com esse boato.

–...

– Pelos deuses, você sabe que isso não é verdade!

Kagome baixou a cabeça rindo novamente, InuYasha só podia estar fazendo isso de propósito. Tinha notado seu nervosismo e estava tentando relaxá–la, agradecia a ele por isso, mas não podia se deixar distrair... Tinha adiado aquilo por tempo demais.

– Naraku foi contratado pela Higurashi Records. – Esperou que ele explodisse com raiva ou que ao menos começasse uma discussão infindável sobre o assunto, mas não obteve nenhuma palavra. Levantou a cabeça lentamente e olhou para ele, levantou uma sobrancelha quando percebeu a expressão divertida.

– Eu sabia disso... Há alguns meses para falar a verdade. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Usamos o mesmo estúdio de gravação, eu vi o nome dele na agenda e fiz algumas perguntas por lá. – Deu um tapinha amistoso na mão dela e levantou – Não foi você que o contratou e sim Bankotsu... – O nome saiu de seus lábios como um xingamento e ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar – Não precisava fazer todo esse drama para me contar.

– Não é só isso.

– Vai contar a ele sobre meu **cuidado** com Buyo?

– Não, InuYasha...

– Então, não me interessa – Caminhou na direção do quarto – Vou tomar um banho e depois podemos pedir algo para comer, certo?

– Naraku foi ao meu escritório há algumas semanas atrás – Fez uma pausa esperando que ele parasse e quando isso não aconteceu continuou – Ele me disse que a sua separação de Kikyou... – Viu quando ele parou na porta do quarto e começou a virar em sua direção – foi uma armação... – Respirou fundo sentindo a voz fraquejar ao ver o olhar dele endurecer, apertou as mãos nervosa e desviou o olhar – Ela não te traiu... assim como você não fez nada naquela época.

InuYasha cruzou os braços sem demonstrar reação e esperou que ela continuasse, ignorou o tremor da garota e estreitou os olhos quando ela levantou do sofá.

– Eu não sei de tudo o que aconteceu, na verdade mesmo isso é apenas suposição...

– O que ele disse?

Kagome piscou com o tom duro na voz do namorado, não havia raiva em seus olhos ou nada que indicasse que ele iria _'explodir'_ com suas palavras.

– Que eu era...ingrata por tentar afastá–lo quando ele havia separado você e Kikyou... para mim – Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um sinal claro de nervosismo por lembrar da cena. – Que queria fazer você pagar por ter tomado seu lugar na banda... só isso.

– Há quanto tempo sabe disso?

– Algumas semanas... – Virou para o namorado esperando que ele dissesse algo e estremeceu com a expressão dura em seu rosto. – Eu realmente não sei.

– Obrigado por me contar. – Ele falou sarcástico e virou terminando de entrar no quarto, trocou de camisa e voltou a sair.

– Onde vai?

– Sair… Não parece óbvio? – Pegou as chaves de cima do aparador e abriu a porta – Não precisa esperar por mim.

– InuYasha, eu não fiz nada.

– Escondeu algo de mim, Kagome. – Parou na porta e virou para encarar a garota com raiva – Sabe o que aquilo representou para mim. Sabe como me senti depois que Kikyou partiu – Suspirou tentando se acalmar – Você, mais do que ninguém devia saber como isso é importante e resolveu ficar calada.

– Você disse que isso estava no passado.

– Não quer dizer que ouvir essas coisas me façam insensível. – Balançou a cabeça levemente e olhou para a garota parada no meio do apartamento, viu os olhos azuis que tanto adorava se enxerem de lágrimas e pela primeira vez aquilo não o comoveu – Recebi acusações injustas e expulsei Kikyou de minha casa de maneira cruel porque pensei que ela tinha me traído e estava apenas tentando se aproveitar da situação... E agora percebo que nenhum de nós tinha culpa.

– Está dizendo que a culpa foi minha?

– Estou dizendo que preciso de um tempo para me acalmar. – Fez um sinal para que ela parasse quando deu um passo em sua direção – Sozinho. – Fechou a porta sem esperar para ver sua reação e caminhou na direção do elevador sem olhar para trás.

_Things will go my way  
Things will go my way _

**_(As coisas serão do meu modo_**

**_As coisas serão do meu modo)_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kikyou suspirou desanimada e olhou para o delicado relógio em seu pulso, Bankotsu estava atrasado de novo. Tinha quase certeza de que ele estava planejando algo, primeiro tinha inventado uma desculpa fraca para arrastá–la até o litoral no mesmo final de semana que o Shikon no Tama estava se apresentando e ainda tivera a audácia de agir como se não soubesse de nada quando o tinha confrontado... E agora isso. Estava sempre arrumando uma desculpa para se atrasar quando marcavam de se encontrar no restaurante do hotel... Se descobrisse mais alguma coisa iria matá–lo... ou quase isso, nunca fora do tipo violento mesmo.

– Esperando alguém?

Kikyou piscou ao reconhecer a voz masculina, virou lentamente e não pode acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam

– InuYasha? – Baixou a cabeça quando ele concordou com um aceno e sentou no banco a seu lado – Eu não sabia que estava neste hotel.

– Imagino que não. – Ele respondeu sem olhar para ela e chamou o garçom pedindo uma bebida.

– Não estou disposta a discutir novamente – Pegou a bolsa do balcão e começou a levantar – Ser humilhada em público uma vez foi o bastante para mim.

– Não estou com ânimo para discutir com você hoje. – Deu um gole na bebida – Pode continuar aí sentada esperando por ...seu namorado, imagino.

– Onde está Kagome?

– No quarto pelo que sei.

– Vocês brigaram? – Apertou a bolsa com raiva ao perceber a esperança na própria voz. InuYasha estava no passado, já tinha decidido isso depois do ultimo encontro dos dois na festa então porque se permitia ter esse tipo de _'sonho'_?

– Não. – Ele respondeu calmamente enquanto tomava a bebida em pequenos goles – Apenas precisei sair de lá um pouco.

– Ataque de claustrofobia?

– Algo do tipo.

– Entendo. – Kikyou baixou os olhos para o copo de água meio vazio e ficou em silêncio.

– Onde está seu namorado? – InuYasha perguntou depois de longos minutos de silencio, ignorou a tensão no ar no momento em que suas palavras ecoaram no ar – Estava esperando por ele, não estava?

– Acredito que isso não seja da sua conta. – A garota ajeitou–se na cadeira e tomou o resto de sua bebida.

– Arrumou outro? Tão depressa? – O sarcasmo era claro em sua voz – Qual o problema, Kikyou? Bankotsu descobriu quão controladora você é?

– Pare, InuYasha... – Ela murmurou entre dentes, apertando o copo com força desnecessária.

– Talvez ele tenha arrumado outra? – O rapaz virou para a garota a seu lado com um sorriso nos lábios – Sabe como é... ser traída deve ser uma espécie de Karma para você— InuYasha parou de falar sentindo o rosto arder, olhou para Kikyou com os olhos estreitados. – A verdade dói?

– Você é o único traidor que conheço! – jogou o copo quase vazio no peito dele e levantou do banco alto de um pulo – Guarde seus comentários idiotas para si mesmo!

InuYasha fechou os olhos enquanto os passos dela ecoaram pelo piso do bar, não deveria ter descontado sua frustração em Kikyou, mas queria saber quanto ela sabia da verdade. Pela reação que tivera, olhou para a camisa molhada e o copo em pedaços no chão, nada. Levantou de seu lugar no balcão ignorando os olhares curiosos em sua direção e caminhou para os elevadores em silêncio.

_I've pushed to get through  
The crowds in twisted souls  
Just to find I'm right back here  
Doing what I'm told  
So take my hands  
Don't let me surrender  
'Cuz maybe someday  
Yeah, in time_

**_(Eu forcei para passar_**

**_A multidão de almas tumultuosas _**

**_Apenas para ver que estou aqui de volta _**

**_Fazendo o que disseram _**

**_Então, segure minha mão _**

**_Não deixe que eu me renda _**

**_Porque talvez algum dia _**

**_Yeah, em outra época)_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha parou ao sair do elevador sem saber para onde ir, não queria falar com Kagome no momento. Apesar de saber que nada daquilo era culpa da garota, não conseguia dissipar a raiva que sentia, provavelmente se entrasse no quarto e ela insistisse em conversar acabariam brigando e isso era algo que realmente preferia evitar.

Olhou para as outras duas portas e resolveu ficar com Miroku, poderia convencer Sangô a trocar de quarto com ele... Pensando melhor, para evitar comentários desnecessários seria melhor apenas pedir para dormir no sofá. Parou em frente à porta e levantou a mão para bater na superfície sólida, mas antes que pudesse concretizar a ação ouviu barulho de algo quebrando dentro do quarto.

– Calma, Sangô! – Miroku quase gritou escondendo–se atrás do sofá enquanto mais objetos voavam em sua direção e se chocavam contra a parede e porta atrás de si.

– Vou lhe dizer o que precisa de calma e relaxamento! – Um vaso voou contra a porta e caiu em pedaços no chão – Vou explicar novamente, seu tarado idiota – Olhou irritada para a barreira que o rapaz usava enquanto aproxima–se dele – Dormir no mesmo quarto não lhe dá o direito de tentar nada além de realmente DORMIR!

– Mas, Sangô... – O rapaz arregalou os olhos quando olhou para cima e viu o rosto da namorada – Foi sem querer, eu estava dormindo e—

– Tentou me despir enquanto dormia? – Debruçou–se sobre o sofá e estendeu as mãos para pegá–lo, estreitou os olhos quando ele desviou saindo do seu alcance rapidamente.

– Ah, Sangô... minha querida...noiva—

– Miroku! – Ela pulou o sofá e parou na frente dele impedindo–o de escapar – Não tente me adoçar com isso!

– Mas, eu—

– Fale de uma vez... – Cruzou os braços na frente do peito, esperando que ele ao menos _'tentasse'_ lhe dar uma explicação plausível e não fantasiosa como era de costume.

– Não exatamente... – Sorriu sem graça e encolheu–se mais contra a parede quando ela continuou com a expressão fechada – Eu acordei com a mão em um lugar impróprio e... hum...bem... acho que como você não tinha feito objeções...

– Julgou–se no direito de aproveitar–se de mim? – O tom perigosamente baixo fez com que o rapaz concordasse lentamente, quase com medo do que ela poderia tentar quebrar por causa de seu ato. – Você não presta!

– Hum... – Ele olhou para ela com medo e quase murmurou as palavras seguintes – Acho que preciso te avisar algo...

– Fale de uma vez enquanto ainda tem dentes!

– Sua camisola é curta...

– ...

– Posso ver tudo por baixo dela desde o momento que você pulou o sofá...

– Miroku!

InuYasha suspirou quando ouviu os gemidos de dor de Miroku, quando ele aprenderia a ficar calado era um mistério. Baixou a mão, que para sua surpresa ainda estava levantada e a milímetros da porta e olhou para as duas portas restantes. _' Kagome ou Sesshoumaru?'_ Não queria envolver o irmão porque sabia que provavelmente ouviria piadas que não estava com paciência para achar o humor. Na verdade, as palavras do irmão seriam apenas para puni–lo pelas gracinhas no avião. Olhou para a porta do próprio quarto novamente e balançou a cabeça. Por hora, teria que enfrentar o irmão. Levantou a mão e bateu na porta rapidamente antes que se arrependesse da decisão.

– Não pedi nada, vá embora.

–...

– Vá embora, já disse.

– Sou eu, Sesshoumaru. – InuYasha girou os olhos quando passos foram ouvidos na direção da porta antes que esta fosse aberta.

– Eu sou Sesshoumaru, não você.

– Você bebeu?

– Pergunta idiota, sabe que não bebo.

– Não vou tentar entender... – Suspirou exasperado – Saia da frente, quero entrar.

– Você bebeu, sinto o cheiro – Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha sem sair da frente da porta – Está confuso, querido irmão. Seu quarto é o que está atrás de você.

– Eu sei qual é o meu quarto, idiota.

– Então?

– Vou dormir no seu. – Tentou passar pelo irmão que apenas fechou um pouco a porta impedindo sua passagem.

– Está delirando, não quero dormir com você.

– Vou dormir no sofá. – Colocou as mãos na porta tentando empurrá–la.

– Não quero você no meu sofá também.

– Deixe–me entrar antes que Kagome saia para ver o que está acontecendo!

– Dê uma boa razão para que eu faça isso... – Sesshoumaru continuou segurando a porta que o irmão empurrava.

– Estou mandando!

– Razão errada! – Sorriu ironicamente antes de fechar a porta sem dificuldade.

– Maldito Sesshoumaru! – InuYasha bateu na porta com força sem se importar se chamaria a atenção dos outros. – Abra a porta ou vou derrubá–la.

– InuYasha. – A porta foi aberta de repente e o rapaz mais novo caiu dentro do quarto – Conseguiu entrar, droga.

– Vou deixar para matá–lo depois... – Sentou no chão devagar e limpou as roupas – Que idéia foi essa de me derrubar?

– Na verdade, eu apenas abri a porta para que você não a derrubasse. – Fechou a porta e sorriu satisfeito – Você cair... Foi apenas um tipo de bônus, entende?

– Idiota. – Levantou rapidamente e caminhou para o sofá.

– Por que não vai para o seu quarto?

– Porque... hum... eu não quero! – jogou as almofadas no chão, ajeitando–se no pequeno sofá.

– Kagome o expulsou, não é? – Sorriu enquanto apagava as luzes – Eu sabia que ela não agüentaria sua estupidez por muito tempo.

– Cale a boca, estou tentando dormir.

– Preciso lembrá–lo de que está no meu quarto? – Levantou uma sobrancelha – E que posso facilmente jogá–lo para fora?

– ...

– Que bom que entendeu... – Caminhou na direção do quarto – Boa noite, irmãozinho...

– Idiota... – InuYasha murmurou entre dentes quando a porta do quarto se fechou. _' Ao menos vou poder dormir em paz' _Fechou os olhos apenas para voltar a abri–los com o barulho do quarto ao lado, gritos e passos apresados podiam ser ouvidos claramente – Inferno, esqueci desses dois.

_  
Things will go my way  
Things will go my way _

**_(As coisas serão do meu modo_**

**_As coisas serão do meu modo)_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente e voltou a fechá–los quando os raios do sol a cegaram por alguns minutos _'InuYasha'_, virou na cama tateando pelo corpo dele e voltou a abrir os olhos quando encontrou apenas os lençóis vazios. Respirou fundo tentando afastar o desanimo e forçou–se a levantar, caminhou pelo quarto vazio e silencioso sem conseguir evitar que cenas da noite passada voltassem a sua mente.

_'Ele realmente não voltou...'_ voltou para o quarto e ligou para a recepção pedindo que lhe trouxessem o café da manhã e caminhou para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu–se enquanto esperava. Voltou sua atenção para a porta de entrada quando ouviu vozes masculinas discutindo do lado de fora ao mesmo tempo que batidas leves foram ouvidas.

– Serviço de quarto.

A garota caminhou até a porta e a abriu, revelando o rapaz assustado que olhava para os dois irmãos discutindo no quarto em frente ao seu.

– Deixe na sacada... – Sua voz não passou de um murmúrio, mas foi o bastante para chamar a atenção dos dois rapazes. InuYasha lhe lançou um olhar magoado antes de entrar no quarto novamente, ignorando o olhar inquisidor do irmão. – Bom dia, Sesshoumaru.

– É... imagino que seja... – Estreitou os olhos ao olhar para dentro do quarto – Tire seus pés da mesa, animal!

InuYasha o ignorou enquanto trocava de canal automaticamente, não via os programas na tv, apenas buscava um meio de distrair seus pensamentos.

– Se não o quer mais é problema seu, mas não vou tolerar esse imbecil em meu quarto mais uma noite. – Sesshoumaru falou irritado antes de fechar a porta com força.

Kagome apenas ficou olhando para a porta em silencio, dispensou o entregador do hotel e fechou a porta do próprio quarto lentamente ainda ouvindo a discussão do quarto em frente.

_' Se eu não o quero mais?'_ Sorriu tristemente enquanto caminhava até a sacada _' Acho que ele que não me quer mais...'_

_For all the lies  
I've tasted  
Just looking for the truth  
For all the dreams I'm chasing  
Well what am I to do  
When everything's against me  
The answers are all wrong  
I'm hoping that I'll find out  
It was worth it all along _

**_(Por todas as mentiras_**

**_Que experimentei _**

**_Apenas procurando a verdade _**

**_Por todos os sonhos que estou perseguindo _**

**_Bem, o que tenho que fazer? _**

**_Quando tudo está contra mim _**

**_As respostas estão todas erradas _**

**_Tenho esperança em descobrir _**

**_Que valeu a pena o tempo todo)_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Pode entrar... – Kagome falou sem levantar a cabeça, passara a tarde inteira mergulhada no trabalho. InuYasha ficara trancado no quarto de Sesshoumaru, tinha ouvido os dois discutindo e o rapaz mais velho expulsando o outro do quarto mais de uma vez sem no entanto conseguir se livrar dele. Suspirou antes de levantar a cabeça ao ouvir os passos entrando no quarto de hotel – Pode deixar em cima da mesa, eu já vou...

– Pensei que tínhamos concordado que você não iria trabalhar desse modo enquanto estivéssemos aqui. – InuYasha caminhou até a garota, afastou alguns documentos para liberar uma parte da mesa para depositar o copo de leite.

– Eu precisava de algo para me distrair. – Kagome depositou a caneta sobre a agenda a sua frente e cruzou os braços sem saber como agir.

– Diga que não passou o dia inteiro sem comer. – Ele puxou uma das cadeiras e sentou a sua frente.

– Não passei o dia inteiro sem comer. – Kagome repetiu as palavras sem encará–lo, viu de relance quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha e deu de ombros – Eu tomei café da manhã, portanto não fiquei o dia inteiro sem comer. – Levantou depressa, pegando a bolsa sobre o sofá e revirando–a em busca do frasco de remédio.

– Voltou ao médico?

– Não é sobre isso que quer falar. – Pegou dois comprimidos e guardou o frasco na bolsa, deixando–a sobre o sofá novamente antes de voltar a sentar–se na mesma cadeira.

– Não tenho certeza se quero falar sobre algo... – Observou–a pegar o copo, tentando conter o tremor e tomar o remédio rapidamente sem olhar em sua direção. Suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Escute, Kagome...

– Tem que se arrumar, o show—

– Temos tempo, sente–se e deixe–me terminar de falar. – InuYasha levantou, olhando para ela com firmeza. Sorriu internamente quando ela o obedeceu, a expressão contrariada no rosto delicado o acalmou um pouco. – É meio difícil me desculpar quando você parece estar tão disposta a discutir comigo.

– Desculpar?

– Por ontem a noite... Eu reagi de modo exagerado. – Olhou para ela, sua expressão suavizando–se ao notar a confusão nos orbes azuis – Sabe quando a gente pensa que superou um assunto e ele volta para confundi–lo? – Caminhou até a sacada, sentindo os olhos dela sobre si. – Eu pensei que podia apenas ignorar qualquer coisa ligada ao passado, mas não é a verdade... Descontei em você a raiva e a frustração que sentia por mim mesmo, sinto muito.

Kagome permaneceu em silencio, nunca se sentira tão confusa quanto naquele momento. _'Ele está se desculpando... por...brigar comigo?'_

– Você deveria ter me contado a verdade, Kagome. – Virou–se para encará–la – Mentir para mim foi o que mais –

– Eu tive medo.

– O que disse?

– Eu tive medo que você me deixasse; – Kagome baixou a cabeça ouvindo–o aproximar–se novamente – Você sempre disse que o passado estava acabado, mas eu tive duvidas... E se... – Levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele a sua frente – E se quando soubesse que tudo não passou de uma armação descobrisse que ainda ama Kikyou?

– Kagome, eu não...

– Tive medo de perder você. – Kagome falou com uma firmeza que a surpreendeu, todos aqueles meses convivendo como medo de perdê–lo, escondendo–se em uma _'pequena omissão'_ porque sabia eu isso promoveria uma chance entre ele e Kikyou. Sorriu ao ver a expressão surpresa no rosto do namorado – Eu nunca disse isso antes, não é?

InuYasha balançou a cabeça negativamente, o motivo para ela não ter lhe contado a verdade quando a descobrira era tão claro, mas nunca chegara a pensar sobre isso. _'Kikyou nunca admitiria isso...'_

– Eu tinha medo de perdê–lo enquanto você ainda estava com ela... Sabia como ela estava sempre tentando convencê–lo a deixar sua carreira para que ficassem juntos e isso me deixava apavorada... – Kagome apertou a mão dele, sem saber quando exatamente tinham se tocado – Eu não criei planos ou expectativas que pudéssemos ter um relacionamento naquela época, não seria justo... Apesar das brigas, vocês pareciam felizes...

InuYasha concordou com um aceno, esperando que ela continuasse a falar _' Nós não éramos realmente felizes há algum tempo...'_

– Então, tudo aconteceu. Vocês brigaram e de repente eu tinha uma chance... Mas, eu me sentia mal por estar me aproveitando de você quando era tão obvio que ainda estava abalado pela separação...pelo modo como tudo tinha acabado – Balançou a cabeça, fazendo um sinal para que ele esperasse que ela terminasse o que tinha que dizer. – Nossa relação parecia tão frágil comparado ao que vocês compartilharam, eu...

– Eu entendi, Kagome. – Apertou a mão dela carinhosamente para que levantasse – Está tudo bem.

– Eu pensei que o que temos talvez não fosse o suficiente, que se descobrisse a verdade fosse me deixar e voltar para Kikyou. – Murmurou sentindo–o abraçá–la mais forte.

– Não é a mesma coisa, Kagome.

– Você a deixou porque pensou que o tinha enganado... tive medo do que aconteceria se descobrisse que isso não era verdade. – Kagome o abraçou de volta, tentando acalmar–se com sua presença – Eu tive medo e menti para você e quando saiu daqui a noite passada, eu... pensei que me deixaria também.

– Não vou deixar você. – Afastou–se um pouco para olhar em seus olhos – Fiquei bravo ontem à noite, não posso negar, mas... não vou deixar você.

– Ainda está bravo comigo?

– Não, ou melhor sim. – Ele sorriu, depositando um leve beijo em sua testa – Você ficou sem comer e está tomando remédio, que coisa mais irresponsável de se fazer.

– Está bravo comigo por causa _disso_? – Kagome sorriu, meio incrédula com as palavras dele.

– Existe outro motivo para que eu fique bravo com você?

– Não... – Kagome o abraçou sorrindo, deitou a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo–se calma pela primeira vez em semana – Não existe outro motivo, InuYasha.

_  
So hold me now  
And say it's not forever  
Maybe someday  
In time _

**_(Então abrace–me agora _**

**_E diga que não é para sempre _**

**_Talvez algum dia _**

**_Em outra época)_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kikyou ficou parada na sacada, conseguia ver o casal saindo do hotel abraçado com uma nitidez assustadora. Segurou a grade com mais força e imaginou que era ela que estava nos braços de InuYasha, sorrindo enquanto caminhavam, falando algum tipo de bobagem que apenas os dois conseguiriam entender e rir. Suspirou ao ver os dois entrarem no carro, não era algo difícil, as duas eram muito parecidas fisicamente _' O único problema é que não sinto os braços dele a minha volta... InuYasha nunca olhou para mim como olha para ela'_

Sentou–se em uma das cadeiras na sacada quando o carro começou a se afastar. Era um prazer e uma tortura se colocar no lugar da garota, ansiava sentir–se abraçada por ele novamente, InuYasha sempre fora o único a lhe proporcionar um tipo de segurança estranho._'Por muito tempo eu me senti segura apenas por tê–lo ao meu lado, dinheiro ou coisas bonitas não eram necessárias... A única coisa que eu desejava era que ele ficasse comigo'_ Ironicamente, por esse mesmo motivo haviam se separado.

_'Eu desejava tanto ficar com ele... Não percebi que ele desejava outras coisas...'_ Respirou fundo, olhando para o quarto vazio a sua frente _'Kagome pensa nele em primeiro lugar... Eu só pensava em mim mesma...'_

– Então... – Kikyou piscou ao ouvir a voz masculina soar dentro do quarto – Quando pretende ir atrás dele? – Bankotsu apareceu na porta da sacada, não parecia irritado apenas sério.

– Não sei do que está falando... – Ela levantou da cadeira e tentou passar por ele – Incomoda–se de me deixar entrar? Está esfriando.

– Quando vai atrás de InuYasha? – Ele sorriu sarcástico – Vamos lá, você sabe que quer...

– No momento o que eu quero é entrar. Saiadaminhafrente.

– Para que você possa correr atrás dele? – Bankotsu mal tinha terminado de pronunciar a pergunta quando sentiu o impacto da mão delicada contra seu rosto. Sorriu, resistindo ao impulso de esfregar o local – Onde está sua diplomacia, minha querida Kikyou?

– Guardada para as pessoas que a merecem! – Empurrou o rapaz, entrando no quarto quando ele se afastou – Não preciso que você diga o que devo ou não fazer, Bankotsu.

– A verdade machuca? – Forçou–se a continuar impassível ao vê–la estreitar os olhos, a raiva clara nos olhos castanhos antes que ela lhe desse as costas. – Eu só disse que você tem toda a liberdade de ir atrás de _seu InuYasha_.

– Esse era seu plano, não é mesmo? – Respirou fundo tentando readquirir a calma, antes de voltar–se para ele novamente – Desde o começo. Descobriu o hotel para que eles viriam e se aproveitou disso.

– Quer dizer que não gostou da minha _'surpresa'_? – Bankotsu sorriu sarcasticamente – Desde o dia em que se reencontraram na festa de lançamento você anda diferente...

– Desculpe–me por não ser tão fria e dissimulada quanto você...

– Está sendo dissimulada agora, dizendo que não deseja correr atrás daquele **_cantorzinho_** idiota que a traiu! – Levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo satisfeito ao vê–la estremecer – Não é o que você sempre diz? Que InuYasha a traiu e que não merece seus sentimentos?

– Isso foi há mais de um ano.

– Seus sentimentos por ele desapareceram?

– E os seus por Kagome? – Ela sorriu, pegando a bolsa sobre a cama – Acha que me engana dizendo que tudo o que quer é desmoralizá–la? Está só preparando terreno para consolar a pobre e indefesa Kagome... Não vou ajudá–lo, Bankotsu.

– Você não sabe de nada, Kikyou.

– Sei o suficiente para não cair em seus planos. – Abriu a porta do quarto lançando um ultimo olhar ao rapaz parado ao lado da cama – Eu sei o que é ser traída e ao contrário do que pensa, não desejo isso a ninguém. – Saiu rapidamente, batendo a porta com força na esperança de trancar todas aquelas palavras e sentimentos no cômodo.

_  
Things will go my way  
Things will go my way  
Things will go my way _

**_(As coisas serão do meu modo_**

**_As coisas serão do meu modo _**

**_As coisas serão do meu modo)_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bankotsu abriu a porta saindo atrás da garota, suspirou tentando manter a calma, as coisas não estavam saindo do modo que tinha imaginado. Não queria que Kikyou o odiasse, apenas desejava... _'Empurrá–la para os braços de outro homem'_

– Aonde vai agora? – Alcançou–a antes que chegasse ao elevador, segurou seu braço impedindo–a de se afastar – Correr para os braços de InuYasha? Ele tem outra pessoa agora, sabia?

– Estranho você dizer isso se há poucos minutos atrás era exatamente isso o que estava tentando me convencer a fazer!

– Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. Não pode me culpar por ter ficado descontrolada por tão pouco – Suspirou ao ouvir algumas portas se abrirem as suas costas – Vamos continuar essa conversa dentro do quarto.

– Não existe conversa a ser terminada, Bankotsu – Virou o braço, livrando–se da mão que a segurava – A menos é claro que precise de uma explicação detalhada do que eu lhe disse. – Apertou o botão do elevador algumas vezes, irritada com a demora do aparelho – Uma do tipo que se dá às crianças... Para que você entenda facilmente...

Bankotsu olhou para a garota tentando não demonstrar seus sentimentos, por alguns momentos ficou em silencio, achando que seria melhor não dizer tudo o que sabia. O único culpado por Kikyou estar tão descontrolado era ele mesmo. _'Brincar com o destino tem seu preço'_ seu avô lhe diria, mas ele nunca prestara muita atenção no que o velho Higurashi dizia.

– Foi isso o que Naraku fez para lhe explicar a _'traição' _de seu precioso InuYasha? – Fechou os olhos assim que terminou de falar, ouviu as portas do elevador abrirem e fecharem antes que conseguisse voltar a encarar o mundo a sua volta.

– O que foi que você disse?

– Precisa que eu repita lentamente para você? – Quase não conseguiu esconder a surpresa por ver que a garota continuava parada no mesmo lugar, encarando–o com uma expressão confusa. – Você vive falando da traição que sofreu...

– Eu nunca me queixei para você de nada!

– Alguma vez parou para analisar os fatos?

– Eu vi a maldita foto! – Kikyou quase gritou, baixou a cabeça respirando fundo em uma tentativa de readquirir a calma. – Eu vi as fotos, o modo como InuYasha mudou... Ele nem ao menos tentou se defender, apenas me expulsou de casa... Da MINHA casa!

– Claro, são tantas as provas que você tem... e de uma fonte TÃO confiável... – Deu as costas a garota, sentia–se tão cansado. Aquela discussão estava indo além do que tinha planejado a principio. – Faça o que quiser, vá atrás de InuYasha, Naraku ou quem quiser... Não me importo mais.

– Alguma vez você se importou com algo além de si mesmo? – Ela o seguiu lentamente, parando na porta do quarto. – Tudo o que faz tem um motivo secreto, beneficiar VOCÊ!

– As coisas não são sempre como parecem, minha querida Kimitsu... Pensei que tinha aprendido isso depois de trabalhar comigo.

– Eu aprendi que não se pode confiar em ninguém que lhe estenda a mão. – Kikyou passou a mão pelo cabelo tentando organizar os pensamentos, odiava quando Bankotsu falava por meio de frases feitas. Normalmente era um sinal de que queria contar algo muito errado que tinha feito. – Pare de me enrolar e diga de uma vez o que está insinuando. Por que falar de Naraku agora?

– Porque ele não é o amigo que você pensa, Naraku não faz nada se não tiver certeza de que vai ganhar algo para si mesmo.

– Tão diferente de você – Ela murmurou sarcástica.

– Acredita realmente que ele alguma vez lhe disse algo verdadeiro? Importou–se o suficiente para ajudá–la apenas porque você era sua _'amiga'_?

– Ele—

– Ele fez tudo aquilo para separá–la de InuYasha, montou um grande circo baseado na suas desconfianças! – Sentou–se na cama sem encará–la. – O _'amor'_ que você sempre se gabou tanto em sentir não resistiu às desconfianças não é? Seu ciúme doentio—

– Cale a boca! – Jogou a bolsa na direção do rapaz, errando sua cabeça por poucos centímetros – Que direito tem você de cobrar sentimentos de mim? De dizer que o que eu sento não é real?

– Sabe... – Ele levantou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso curvando seus lábios ao encarar a garota – Eu não disse que não era real, apenas que não é amor.

– Eu odeio você. – Ela falou lentamente – Acha que isso é real o bastante?

– Você odeia qualquer um que tenha coragem o suficiente para lhe dizer algumas verdades, Kikyou. – Levantou da cama caminhando para a sacada – Talvez esse seja o único sentimento real que você tem.

– Não deveria julgar os outros por si mesmo.

– Ah, minha querida... Eu não fiz isso. – Olhou para ela calmamente sorrindo – Meus sentimentos, os poucos que tenho, são reais e declarados... Não escondo meu desprezo ou carinho pelas pessoas.

– Eu só conheço seu desprezo.

– Então, nunca prestou atenção em nossos momentos juntos.

Kikyou ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de deixar o quarto, por mais que tentasse não conseguia entender o que Bankotsu estava tentando lhe dizer. Primeiro as insinuações sobre Naraku e agora essa _'declaração' _de amor estranha... _'Ele está tentando me enlouquecer, é a única explicação plausível'_

A garota entrou no bar do hotel, sentando–se em uma das muitas mesas vazias àquela hora, precisava de um tempo sem ninguém lhe dizendo _'verdades'_ para poder ordenar as informações que recebera

_  
For all the lies  
I've tasted  
Just looking for the truth  
For all the dreams I'm chasing  
Well what am I to do  
When everything's against me  
The answers are all wrong  
I'm hoping that I'll find out_

**_(Por todas as mentiras_**

**_Que experimentei _**

**_Apenas procurando a verdade _**

**_Por todos os sonhos que estou perseguindo _**

**_Bem, o que tenho que fazer? _**

**_Quando tudo está contra mim _**

**_As respostas estão todas erradas _**

**_Tenho esperança que encontrarei)_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha saiu do banheiro enrolado apenas na toalha, as batidas na porta estavam se tornando cada vez mais insistentes, ao que parecia Kagome havia se trancado para fora do quarto novamente. A razão pela qual ela tinha saído áquela hora da noite estava fora da sua capacidade de pensar no momento. Suspirou quando as batidas educadas se tornaram murros contra a frágil barreira de madeira.

– Miroku... – Murmurou irritado saindo do quarto para a pequena sala. Maldito idiota sempre aprontando alguma coisa com Sangô, pela discussão que ouvira na noite anterior não duvidava que o baterista estivesse ali para pedir por um lugar para passar a noite. – Espere!

InuYasha olhou ao redor, percebendo que Kagome havia realmente saído e continuou a caminhar. Podia quase sentir o prazer em enforcar Miroku por ousar fazer todo aquele escândalo... Pensando melhor, talvez ele apenas segurasse o rapaz para que Sangô lhe aplicasse um castigo. 'Sim, com certeza isso será muito mais satisfatório...' o sorriso apagou–se de seus lábios quando o barulho alto atingiu seus ouvidos.

– Eu já disse para esperar, inferno! – Parou em frente a porta, arrumando a toalha na cintura. Não queria que ninguém o visse pelado por acidente, já tinha que lidar com mais boatos do que gostava. Sua paciência não sobreviveria a mais um. – Pare de esmurrar minha porta, Miroku! – Abriu a porta, a voz sumiu ao reconhecer a figura feminina parada no corredor. – O que você—

– Por que não me contou a verdade, InuYasha?

_  
Things will go my way  
Things will go my way _

**_(As coisas serão do meu modo_**

**_As coisas serão do meu modo)_**

* * *

___****____****__N.A. – Oi minna ( escondida__ por motivos óbvios de segurança XD_

___****____****__(O capítulo está pronto desde domingo, mas como o site estava em 'modo de leitura' tive que esperar " )_

___****____****__Eu sei que demorei, mais de três meses, mas estou um pouco enrolada no momento. Estou quase para mudar de casa e isso faz com que eu tenha menos tempo entendem?_

___****____****__Bem, mil perdões pela demora, mas o capítulo está finalmente pronto ( festejando ) Tenho consciência que algumas pessoas vão me xingar, mas... Os acontecimentos são necessários para o desenvolvimento da história. E, como eu já disse, se as coisas ainda não estão bem é porque não terminou XD_

___****____****__Vou deixar bem claro que não desisti de nenhum fic em aberto, estou realmente meio sem tempo de parar para pensar no momento ( Sim__, eu penso :P** ), mas continuarei todos no tempo que tiver livre, ok?**_

___****____****__O nome do filho do Sesshy será segredo até que eu escreva a cena em que ele fala com a Rin (__Sim, eu sei o nome, mas como não houve oportunidade para uma cena assim... Serei má e continuarei a guardar segredo XD_

___****____****__Alcancei 400 reviews no ultimo capítulo ( chorando__ de emoção **) Muito, muito obrigada a todas vocês que comentam, a quem apenas lê também, mas não tenho como saber quem são XD.**_

___****____****__Obrigada as reviews do ultimo capítulo -> Kikyou Priestess, Hell's Angel- Heaven's Demon, Megawinsome, Shampoo Sakai, Jenny-Ci, Iza-chan, Sofy-Lupin, Madam Spooky, Kishu Arashi, Poly, Nika Himura, MiKky, Samy Higurashi, Leila Wood, Kisamadesu, Rach Snape, Tickle-chan,Higurashi Hikari, Vi, Lady Mirza, Carl Higurashi Li, Miyu Camui, Haruno Sakura._

___****____****__Beijo no coração de todas, tenham a certeza de que me deixam muito feliz._

___****____****__Iza-chan_**_, amiga, você foi a review 400 ( abraça ) Obrigada!_**

___****____****__Espero que goste e deixem sua opinião. ( Se__ não gostarem, sintam-se livres para dizer também _

___****____****__Kissus_**_ e ja ne,_**

___****____****__Naru_

___****____****__P.s – Passei a última meia hora substituindo os caracteres estranhos que apareceram no lugar das palavras acentuadas e cedilhas, se mesmo assim o erro persistir, sinto muito, mas terei que esperar o site voltar ao normal para poder arrumar._


	19. Intervalo Insanidade temporária

**Uma pausa nas intrigas do mundo musical...**

InuYasha saiu do banheiro enrolado apenas na toalha, as batidas na porta estavam se tornando cada vez mais insistentes, ao que parecia Kagome havia se trancado para fora do quarto novamente. A razão pela qual ela tinha saído áquela hora da noite estava fora da sua capacidade de pensar no momento. Suspirou quando as batidas educadas se tornaram murros contra a frágil barreira de madeira.

- Miroku... – Murmurou irritado saindo do quarto para a pequena sala. Maldito idiota sempre aprontando alguma coisa com Sangô, pela discussão que ouvira na noite anterior não duvidava que o baterista estivesse ali para pedir por um lugar para passar a noite. – Espere!

InuYasha olhou ao redor, percebendo que Kagome havia realmente saído e continuou a caminhar. Podia quase sentir o prazer em enforcar Miroku por ousar fazer todo aquele escândalo... Pensando melhor, talvez ele apenas segurasse o rapaz para que Sangô lhe aplicasse um castigo. 'Sim, com certeza isso será muito mais satisfatório...' o sorriso apagou-se de seus lábios quando o barulho alto atingiu seus ouvidos.

- Eu já disse para esperar, inferno! – Parou em frente a porta, arrumando a toalha na cintura. Não queria que ninguém o visse pelado por acidente, já tinha que lidar com mais boatos do que gostava. Sua paciência não sobreviveria a mais um. – Pare de esmurrar minha porta, Miroku! – Abriu a porta, a voz sumiu ao reconhecer a figura feminina parada no corredor. – O que você—

- Por que não me contou a verdade, InuYasha?

- Contar o que, velha? – InuYasha tentou fechar a porta, aquela era uma cena macabra demais até para seus piores pesadelos – Saía da minha frente, Kaede! – Apoiou o corpo na porta e a fechou de uma vez no mesmo momento em que a toalha se soltou de sua cintura caindo ao chão.

Ele olhou horrorizado para o tecido pensando na possibilidade daquilo ter acontecido a poucos segundos atrás enquanto ainda estava a vista daquele dinossauro que Kagome chamava de secretária.

- Abra a porta, InuYasha!

- Feh! – O rapaz abaixou para pegar a toalha e rapidamente enrolá-la na cintura, olhou assustado quando a porta se abriu – Inferno! – Com aquele 'pequeno acidente' esquecera completamente de trancá-la novamente.

- Você precisa me contar, InuYasha.

- Eu não sei do que diabo você ta falando, velha!

- Como assim? – Os olhos da velha secretária brilharam ao percorrem o corpo ainda úmido do rapaz – Eu não tenho que te contar nada!

- Você disse que abandonaria Kagome para ficar comigo!

- Você enlouqueceu! – Segurou as pontas do tecido felpudo contra o corpo e se afastou da mulher – A idade finalmente fundiu seus miolos...

- Por que está me abandonando? – Ela passou o trinco na porta e começou a se aproximar do rapaz – Não tenho sido boa para você? – Perguntou com voz chorosa.

- Ahn... deixa eu pensar... – O rapaz pulou o sofá para ter algo para se proteger das investidas da velha – Não!?

- Como pode dizer isso?

- Porque é verdade?!

- Venha cá, Inu-chan...

- Eu não mereço – O rapaz murmurou antes de correr para o quarto, arregalou os olhos quando sentiu algo segurar a única peça de roupa que tinha sobre o corpo – Ei, solta isso!

- Por que? – Kaede sorriu docemente, puxando o tecido com mais força – Estou tão anciosa por isso...

- Seu dinossauro louco e depravado! – InuYasha olhou rapidamente para a toalha e depois para a porta do quarto – Estou avisando para me soltar ou eu vou...

- Não vou soltar! – Ela falou decidida, sorrindo ao perceber que o tecido escapava das mãos dele.

InuYasha suspirou audivelmente, era obvio que não conseguiria escapar _'vestido'_ das garras daquela maluca. Contando que ela ficasse sem ação, ele soltou a toalha e correu na direção do quarto, preferia não pensar no que ela estava pensando ao murmurar seu nome.

_' Espero que ninguém fique sabendo disso...'_ já tinha humilhação demais em sua vida para ter que agüentar piadas por estar correndo pelo quarto de hotel nú enquanto a secretária maluca de Kagome tentava agarrá-lo. _' Kami... prometo ser bom se não deixar ninguém me ver agora...'_

- InuYasha, eu não achei...

_'Por que eu ainda tento?_' InuYasha olhou para a porta em choque, não apenas a namorada estava ali parada olhando para a cena bizarra dentro do quarto. Sangô gritou antes de virar de costa e esconder o rosto no peito do namorado. Se aquilo acontecesse em qualquer outro momento InuYasha se sentiria ofendido por ela preferir os braços daquele pervertido do que olhar em sua direção, mas... naquele momento...

- Eu não sabia dessa sua preferência...InuYasha... – Sesshoumaru permanecia parado à porta do próprio quarto olhando com uma expressão divertida..

_'Eu devo realmente ter feito algo de muito errado em outra vida...._'pegou a manta do sofá , enrolando-se nela rapidamente.

- O que você está fazendo com... Kaede?!

- Eu posso explicar, ela...

- Você me trocou por..._'ela'_?

- Sim! – Kaede falou sorrindo.

- Pelos deuses, NÃO! – O rapaz afastou-se rapidamente da mulher, estremecendo com a sensação de seu toque ' _Não vou me livrar disso nem depois de dez banhos' _

- Mas, você disse...

-Não! Eu disse NÃO, Kaede – Ele correu para trás da namorada – Eu faço o que você quiser, mas me livre dessa velha louca, Kagome.

- Hum... Qualquer coisa?

- Não abuse, Kagome...

- Kaede? – Ela sorriu quando o rapaz a abraçou mais forte.

- Ok, qualquer coisa.

- Oh, isso vai ser tão bom...

- Ei, como é que ela veio parar aqui? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, alheio a confusão.

- Livre-se dela rápido ou nada feito, estou cansado de ficar semi-nú na frente de todo mundo.

- Preferia antes? Quando estava nu? – Kagome riu ao ver o rosto do namorado se tingir de vermelho – Kaede, você poderia...

- Não vou sair daqui- A velha secretária cruzou os braços decidida. – A não ser, é claro, que InuYasha vá comigo.

- NÃO!

- Pare de gritar no meu ouvido, seu maluco! – Kagome suspirou – Tem certeza? Pode ficar com... – Olhou para Miroku que abraçou Sangô mais forte – Com... – InuYasha não era uma opção já que estava a ponto de quebrar suas costelas com a força do abraço – Com Sesshoumaru!

- Jura?

- O que? – O rapaz perguntou, alerta ao ouvir seu nome – Comigo?

- Claro, pode dormir no quarto dele, Dino....err...Kaede.

- Não, ela não po... – Sesshoumaru parou de falar ao ver a mulher correr em sua direção, tentou fechar a porta, mas acabou caindo no chão comi impacto da mulher contra a superfície de madeira – InuYasha, você vai me pagar...

- Ei, pense no lado bom... – InuYasha sorriu, já dentro do quarto – Ao menos você está vestido.

* * *

**_CORTA! ( ignora os olhares assustados dos atores ) Já está bom..._**

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**_Isso foi só uma coisinha que escrevi especialmente para a Spooky que vive cobrando uma cena Kaede / InuYasha XD_**

**_É uma paródia que fiz da história original, isso não faz parte do enredo de UCE, estou apenas matando o tempo XD_**

**_( Ignora o InuYasha xingando ao fundo ) Espero que tenham gostado, sintam-se livres para elogiar ( acho difícil XD ) , Xingar.... ou o que seja._**

**_Comentarei as reviews do capítulo 18 no próximo ( Muita obrigada, minna )_**

**_Agora... ( empurra a Kaede para fora do quarto e fecha a porta ) Eu termino essa cena ( sorri )_**

**_Sesshy – Ei, você não faz parte da história ( tentando fugir )_**

**_Detalhes...Detalhes... ( coloca uma máscara) Agora você pode fingir que faço parte... AÇÃO!_**

**_Kissus e ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**

**_P.S._****_ – Sofy-chan está desenhando esta cena, logo mais a versão HQ estará postada no meu site XD_**


	20. Painted On My Heart

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade **

* * *

**Música** – Painted on my heart (The Cure)

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

**_N.A. – Subitamente a atmosfera do meu quarto mudou, uma aura negra entendem?_**

**Um estranha sensação de perigo se aproxima enquanto eu publico esse capítulo... ****Medo de leitores furiosos, sabem o.o**

**

* * *

**

_I thought you'd be out of my mind  
And I'd finally found a way to learn to live without you  
I thought it was just a matter of time  
Till I had a hundred reasons not to think about you_

**_(Eu pensei que você estava fora da minha mente_**

**_E que finalmente tinha aprendido um meio de viver sem você_**

**_Eu pensei que era só uma questão de tempo_**

**_Até que eu tivesse uma centena de razões para não pensar em você)_**

– Por que não me contou a verdade, InuYasha?

O rapaz piscou em resposta, confuso com a presença da garota. De todas as confusões que podia imaginar passar, aquela com certeza não era uma delas.

– Não sei do que você está falando... – Finalmente conseguiu proferir as palavras – Agora, se me dá licença... Preciso terminar meu banho...

– Responda minha maldita pergunta primeiro! – A garota morena estreitou os olhos ao ver a porta começar a fechar e a empurrou – Chega de mentiras.

– Você não ouviu explicações quando eu estive disposto a dá–las – InuYasha falou entre dentes irritado com o movimento da garota – Não preciso de você, ou das complicações que trará a minha vida no momento.

– Você me expulsou de casa!

– Você me acusou sem motivos!

– Eu tinha provas!

– Provas forjadas por um maldito mentiroso que estava querendo sempre me ferrar! – InuYasha olhou irritado para o elevador quando ouviu as portas começarem a se abrir e puxou a garota para dentro do quarto fechando a porta em seguida – Você nunca confiou em mim.

– Você nunca mereceu minha confiança, InuYasha. – Os olhos castanhos encararam o rapaz com raiva e tristeza – Está sempre afirmando que tudo era mentira, Naraku era o vilão, mas foi só ter um motivo para me tirar de sua casa e foi correndo para os braços dessa garotinha mimada!

– Tem razão, Kikyou... – Ele a soltou de repente dando um passo para trás, de repente as lembranças eram fortes demais para suportar ficar tão perto da antiga namorada novamente – Eu sou o vilão, não Naraku. – Cruzou os braços na frente do peito e olhou diretamente para o rosto feminino – Então, suponho que devo acreditar no que ele me disse naquele mesmo dia.

– O que ele disse?

– Quer mesmo saber? – Ele sorriu sarcástico – Não prefere apenas acreditar cegamente sem nem fazer idéia do que seu 'precioso' amigo disse?

– Fale de uma vez, InuYasha – A garota baixou os olhos, alisando as próprias roupas em um pretexto para não ter que encará–lo.

– Que tudo o que você tinha me dito era mentira. – Ele a viu levantar a cabeça espantada e forçou–se a continuar com o mesmo tom de voz duro – Mentiras inventadas para que você tivesse um pretexto para me deixar e ficar com ele... oficialmente.

– Isso... – Kikyou encostou–se a porta, o ar faltando–lhe momentaneamente enquanto observava o sorriso arrogante de InuYasha – Isso é... mentira – Murmurou de maneira quase inaudível. – Por que...?

– O que eu digo é sempre mentira pra você. – InuYasha suspirou antes de lhe dar as costas – Vai achar a saída facilmente, tenho mais o que fazer.

Kikyou fechou os olhos, inspirando fundo várias vezes em uma tentativa de clarear os pensamentos. Escorregou até sentar–se no chão, enquanto a voz de Bankotsu se repetia em sua mente, fragmentos da conversa que tinham tido há poucas horas atrás.

**_"– Eu vi a maldita foto! Eu vi as fotos, o modo como InuYasha mudou... Ele nem ao menos tentou se defender, apenas me expulsou de casa... Da MINHA casa!_**

**_– Claro, são tantas as provas que você tem... E de uma fonte TÃO confiável... Faça o que quiser, vá atrás de InuYasha, Naraku ou quem quiser... Não me importo mais._**

**_– Alguma vez você se importou com algo além de si mesmo? Tudo o que faz tem um motivo secreto, beneficiar VOCÊ!_**

**_– As coisas não são sempre como parecem, minha querida Kimitsu... Pensei que tinha aprendido isso depois de trabalhar comigo. "_**

Bankotsu não podia estar falando a verdade_' O que está acontecendo para que tudo seja uma grande mentira na minha vida?'_ Passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo, precisava acabar com aquilo, estava sempre se aproximando de homens que a enganavam para conseguir algo. _'Naraku não pode ser assim também...'_

**_"– Porque ele não é o amigo que você pensa, Naraku não faz nada se não tiver certeza de que vai ganhar algo para si mesmo._**

**_– Tão diferente de você.._**

**_– Acredita realmente que ele alguma vez lhe disse algo verdadeiro? Importou–se o suficiente para ajudá–la apenas porque você era sua 'amiga'?_**

**_– Ele—_**

**_– Ele fez tudo aquilo para separá–la de InuYasha, montou um grande circo baseado na suas desconfianças! O 'amor' que você sempre se gabou tanto em sentir não resistiu às desconfianças não é? Seu ciúme doentio—"_**

– O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – InuYasha olhou para a garota sentada no chão, no mesmo ponto em que a tinha deixado – Não temos mais nada para—

– Eu te sufocava, InuYasha? – Kikyou levantou a cabeça lentamente – Fui a culpada pelo que aconteceu com a gente? Por nossa...separação?**_  
_**_  
But it's just not so  
And after all this time, I still can't let go_

**_(Mas, não é assim_**

**_E depois de todo esse tempo, ainda não consigo esquecer)_**

– Em parte... – O rapaz caminhou até ela e lhe estendeu a mão – Apenas não era para ser.

– Mas... – Segurou a mão dele com força mesmo depois de ter levantado – Eu te amo tanto, InuYasha.

– Você só está confusa, Kikyou – O rapaz sorriu afastando–a gentilmente – Teria terminado mesmo se não houvesse a _'ajudinha'_ de Naraku.

– Você não se importa? – Ela segurou a frente da camisa, impedindo–o de se afastar – Poderíamos estar juntos ainda se não fosse por isso... Naraku—

– Eu ainda o odeio, assim como antes. – Ele colocou as mãos sobre as dela, tentando se soltar – A realidade é que não éramos felizes há muito tempo, Kikyou... Não teríamos caído nas mentiras dele se fosse como...

– O que você tem com Kagome? – Perguntou amarga.

– No inicio. – Ele completou, ignorando as palavras da garota – Lembra quando confiávamos um no outro sem importar o que diziam a nosso respeito?

– Eu ainda amo você, InuYasha.

_  
I've still got your face  
Painted on my heart  
Scrawled upon my soul  
Etched upon my memory, baby_

**_(Ainda tenho seu rosto_**

**_Pintado em meu coração_**

**_Rabiscado em minha alma_**

**_Entrelaçado as minhas memórias, baby)_**

– Kikyou… – InuYasha parou de falar ao sentir os dedos delicados sobre seus lábios, fechou os olhos pensando no que dizer para se afastá–la de uma vez por todas sem magoá–la.

– Vamos tentar novamente... – Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, aproximando o rosto do dele – Vai ser diferente, eu… prometo. – O final não passou de um sussurro antes que os lábios se encontrassem.

InuYasha a abraçou forte, correspondendo ao beijo lentamente. Sentir o calor do corpo feminino misturado ao perfume conhecido, fizeram–no esquecer que não deviam estar fazendo aquilo, sobretudo no quarto que ele dividia com a atual namorada. Tudo o que podia pensar no momento era nas lembranças que aquela caricia traziam.

Kikyou suspirou satisfeita, relaxando nos braços fortes, deixando o corpo relaxar contra o dele como nos velhos tempos. Tinha esquecido como era bom estarem tão perto, como a simples presença de InuYasha a fazia esquecer de todos os problemas. Não havia nada racional entre eles, apenas desejo e a certeza de que aquilo era certo. Sempre.

– Kikyou... – O rapaz afastou–se um pouco, não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a expressão relaxada no rosto delicado. – Não podemos. Kagome—

– Eu não me importo com ela! – Kikyou o cortou áspera, colou os lábios aos dele novamente. _'Por que ele tem que lembrar dela agora?_' Deslizou as mãos pela frente da camisa, procurando os pequenos botões para abri–los, tentando fazê–lo esquecer–se das outras coisas e concentrar–se apenas nela.

Sorriu quando o abraço se tornou mais possessivo e ele correspondeu ao beijo com o mesmo ardor de antes. Murmurou o nome dele enquanto os dedos deslizam pelos botões, abrindo–os rapidamente. _'Se eu puder tê–lo só mais uma vez...'_

_I've got your kiss  
Still burning on my lips  
The touch of my fingertips  
This love so deep inside of me, baby_

**_(Ainda tenho seu beijo_**

**_Queimando em meus lábios_**

**_O toque de seus dedos_**

**_Este amor tão profundamente dentro de mim, baby)_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome atravessou o saguão do hotel com passos rápidos em direção ao elevador. Tinha ditto a InuYasha que ia apenas comprar algo para comerem, quando na verdade tinha saído para um encontro tardio com o diretor de eventos do festival. Sabia como ele brigaria com ela se soubesse que estava trabalhando aquela hora da noite, mas ele não precisava saber de detalhes, certo?

Parou em frente as portas metálicas e apertou o botão impacientemente. Olhou para a embalagem de comida em suas mãos, esperando que isso distraísse InuYasha o suficiente para que ele não começasse outra explanação sobre como ela parecia cansada demais e precisa descansar. _'Se eu fizesse as coisas da maneira dele, estaríamos falidos...'_

Suspirou aliviada quando as portas se abriram, esperou pacientemente que as pessoas saíssem antes de começar a entrar e ser parada por uma mão segurando seu braço. Estreitou os olhos, voltando sua atenção para a pessoa a seu lado.

– Bankotsu... – Murmurou o nome do primo com evidente desprazer – Está tarde demais para suas brincadeiras inúteis... – Tentou se livrar do toque e bufou quando a mão apertou seu braço com mais força – Vá se distrair com sua namorada e me deixe em paz.

– Vai ser rápido, Kagome. – Ele sorriu puxando–a para fora do elevador – Só quero lhe pedir um favor.

– Pode fazer isso amanhã.

– Não. – Puxou a garota para mais perto de si, aproximando o rosto do dela para falar em voz baixa – Precisa ser hoje.

– Qual o problema com você? – Ela estreitou os olhos, afastando–se do primo o máximo possível – Solte meu braço antes que me machuque, Bankotsu.

– Sinto muito por isso. – Ele soltou o braço dela, alisando o tecido da camisa que tinha amassado ao puxá–la e sorriu – Só quero conversar. Sem pegadinhas, dessa vez.

Kagome baixou os olhos para o relógio em seu pulso e suspirou. Alguns minutos amais não fariam diferença se InuYasha tivesse notado sua ausência.

– Você tem quinze minutos. – Deu as costas ao rapaz, caminhando na direção do bar do hotel – E se for algo idiota juro que vai se arrepender.

Bankotsu a seguiu em silencio, um pequeno sorriso curvando seus lábios. Isso daria a Kikyou um tempo extra.

_'Deve ter algo errado comigo...'_ sorriu para Kagome depois de ajudá–la a sentar com aquele enorme e ridículo pacote de comida _'Estou ajudando minha namorada a me trair e impedindo minha tão odiosa prima de presenciar o fato só para protegê–la...'_ Balançou a cabeça tentando clarear os pensamentos e buscar uma boa desculpa para prender a prima ali por algum tempo.

_  
I've tried everything that I can  
To get my heart to forget you  
But it just can't seem to_

**_(Tentei tudo ao meu alcance _**

**_Para que meu coração te esquecesse_**

**_Mas isso não resolveu)_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha segurou as mãos de Kikyou, afastando–as de si. Respirou fundo antes de encará–la determinado, tinha que colocar um fim naquilo.

– Chega, Kikyou. – Sentou no sofá, dando as costas para a garota – Você precisa sair daqui. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando ordenar os pensamentos. Não conseguia se lembrar como tinham terminado daquele modo.

A garota o encarou confusa com a brusca separação, fechou os olhos tentando acalmar a respiração ofegante antes de sentar–se, apoiando o peito nas costas dele. Ignorou quando ele murmurou seu nome, tentando se afastar. 'Por que você não entende que temos que ficar juntos?'

– InuYasha, Rin está no telefone e... – Sesshoumaru parou na porta e encarou o casal impassível. – Acho que precisa aprender a trancar a porta se pretende trair sua mulher. – Deu meia volta, fechando a porta atrás de si antes que um dos dois tivesse tempo para alguma reação.

InuYasha pulou do sofá, como se o toque de Kikyou o queimasse. Olhou para a porta fechada em choque, de todas as coisas que podiam acontecer... Passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente antes de arrumar as próprias roupas_ 'Podia ter sido pior...' _Voltou sua atenção para a garota morena ainda sentada no sofá em silencio_ 'Podia ter sido Kagome'_

– Arrume–se e saia, Kikyou.

– Mas, eu pensei...

– Estava enganada. – Desviou o olhar da garota ao perceber a expressão magoada no rosto delicado. Fora isso o que começara essa confusão e não ia deixar que o mesmo ocorresse uma segunda vez. – Nós não existimos mais. – Virou de costas, quando ela levantou do sofá lentamente. Podia ouvir o barulho de tecido enquanto ela se arrumava – Eu não a traí enquanto estávamos juntos, Kikyou... – Ignorando se a garota estava ou não o seguindo, caminhou na direção da porta – E pretendo fazer o mesmo por Kagome.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_  
I guess it's just no use  
In every part of me  
Is still a part of you_

**_(Acho que é inútil_**

**_Em cada parte minha_**

**_Ainda existe uma parte de você)_**

InuYasha esperou no corredor até ver a garota entrar no elevador sem encará–lo. Suspirou, cansado daquilo e olhou para a porta do quarto do irmão. Respirou fundo antes de levantar a mão para bater na porta_ 'Coisa que ele deveria ter feito antes de entrar no meu quarto.' Pensou irritado, pouco antes da porta se abrir antes mesmo de tocá–la._

– De todas as coisas estúpidas que eu podia esperar de você, InuYasha… – Sesshoumaru falou lentamente, encarando o irmão da mesma maneira reprovadora que costumava fazer quando eram crianças – Essa foi realmente a pior de todas.

– Não lembro de ter lhe pedido para cuidar da minha vida.

– Certo... – O rapaz mais velho encostou–se a porta displicentemente – Veio aqui apenas para dizer que devo guardar seu segredinho sujo?

– Eu não... – InuYasha respirou fundo tentando se acalmar antes de continuar – Você queria me perguntar algo... antes...

– Não tem mais importância, falo com Kagome depois.

– Você vai contar a ela?

– Se você tivesse um mínimo de inteligência saberia que isso é algo que deve fazer sozinho. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, afastando–se da porta calmamente – Será divertido vê–lo sofrer um pouco com sua própria consciência. – Ignorou a expressão chocada do irmão e começou a fechar a porta – Boa noite.

InuYasha piscou entre surpreso e irritado por não ter tido a chance de responder. Baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Será que não podia ter um só momento de paz?

– InuYasha? – O rapaz quase pulou ao ouvir a voz de Kagome e virou para encará–la sem conseguir suprimir a apreensão. – Eu demorei um pouco, sinto muito – A garota sorriu caminhando em sua direção – Você não acreditaria se eu lhe contasse que Bankotsu... – A voz dela pareceu desaparecer enquanto pensamentos cruzavam a mente do rapaz. Podia acabar com aquilo agora, contar o que tinha acontecido e esperar que ela não o chutasse pela janela do quarto. – Eu disse a ele que tinha pressa e mesmo assim... – Ou podia simplesmente ficar calado e rezar para que ela nunca descobrisse o que tinha acontecido. – Ele disse que era importante e tudo o que fez foi choramingar por causa de Kikyou... – Ela parou de falar quando viu a expressão no rosto do namorado mudar, desviou os olhos interpretando aquilo como magoa. – Desculpe... deve estar com fome... Vamos entrar?

– Kagome, espere. – Colocou a mão no ombro delicado, impedindo–a de entrar – Eu... – Observou os olhos azuis brilharem quando ela sorriu e sua coragem evaporou. – Estou faminto – Forçou um sorriso, pegando o embrulho de comida das mãos dela.

– O que estava fazendo aqui fora? – Ela o seguiu para dentro, fechando a porta atrás dos dois. Tirou o casaco, deixando–o sobre o sofá sem perceber o olhar perturbado do namorado. – Não demorei tanto assim para que saísse me procurando de porta em porta. – Piscou divertida, quando ele a ajudou a sentar no terraço.

– Sesshoumaru queria falar comigo. – Abriu o pacote, dividindo a comida entre os dois – Maldito idiota, bateu a porta na minha cara.

– Nada diferente do habitual, então – Kagome sorriu – Acha que ele vai dizer algo por causa da extensão dos shows?

– Por que ele faria algo assim?

– Que tio mais desnaturado é você, InuYasha – Ela falou em um falso tom zangado – Acaso esqueceu de seu pequeno sobrinho?

– Ah, o pirralho... – Ele deu de ombros – É pequeno demais para notar que só tem a mãe.

– Sesshoumaru deve sentir falta dele.

– Imagino que sim... – InuYasha murmurou antes de começar a comer, não sentia fome, mas ao menos mastigar poderia distraí–lo dos pensamentos. – Ele logo vai poder vê–lo.

Kagome apenas sorriu, concordando com um aceno antes de voltar sua atenção para a comida. InuYasha voltou sua atenção para a vista da janela, o céu sem nenhuma nuvem iluminado pelas milhares de estrelas coloridas. Isso era quase uma afronta, o mundo parecer tão perfeitamente calmo, quando por dentro ele sentia uma tempestade se aproximando.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_And I've still got your face  
Painted on my heart  
Scrawled upon my soul  
Etched upon my memory, baby_

**_(Ainda tenho seu rosto_**

**_Pintado em meu coração_**

**_Rabiscado em minha alma_**

**_Entrelaçado as minhas memórias, baby)_**

Kikyou abriu a porta do quarto escuro aliviada. Já se sentia péssima o bastante sem ter que encarar Bankotsu no momento. Encostou–se a porta, encarando a escuridão do cômodo, cobriu os lábios, abafando os soluços quando as lágrimas rolaram descontroladas por sua pele. Deixou–se escorregar até o chão, da mesma forma que fizera antes no quarto de InuYasha. Os olhos perdendo o foco do quarto escuro, pouco antes que ela afundasse a cabeça nos braços dobrados sobre as pernas.

_'Como foi que terminou assim?' _Ainda sentia o cheiro dele em suas roupas, os lábios quentes tomando os seus possessivamente. As mãos fortes percorrendo seu corpo. Então porque ela estava sozinha naquele quarto escuro enquanto ele ainda estava com Kagome?

Abraçou as pernas, puxando–as contra o peito enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a rolar por sua face sem que ela conseguisse pará–las. Não conseguia entender aquilo, já tinha passado por coisas piores e saído com a mesma expressão fria de sempre. A única outra vez que se sentira daquele modo fora na noite que seguira Naraku, mesmo daquela vez conseguira parar de chorar. Conseguira controlar as emoções a ponto de não demonstrar como aquela cena na chuva a tinha desestabilizado._ ' Dessa vez é para sempre...' _Fechou os olhos com força sentindo o peito doer com aquela constatação_. 'Ele teve a chance de escolher e... escolheu **ela**...'_

– Tão mal assim?

Kikyou levantou a cabeça depressa procurando pelo dono daquela voz, não precisava vê–lo para reconhecê–la. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que não paravam de cair mesmo sabendo que tinha uma testemunha de sua fraqueza.

– Bankotsu... – Sua voz não passou de um murmúrio rouco, mas ela não se importou. Piscou algumas vezes, clareando um pouco a visão antes que mais lágrimas a embaçassem novamente. Segundos apenas o suficiente para que pudesse ver a forma masculina sentada em uma das cadeiras da sacada. – Está feliz agora?

– Não da maneira que você pensa... – Ele esvaziou o copo com liquido âmbar antes de levantar lentamente – Acredita mesmo que fiz tudo isso apenas para vê–la desse modo?

– Eu... – Kikyou balançou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer, não se sentia capaz de raciocinar o suficiente para ter certeza da resposta. – Eu não sei... – Escondeu o rosto nos braços novamente,sem querer encará–lo. – Pode deixar as... provocações para amanhã? – Fechou os olhos, cansada demais até para mantê–los abertos. Tudo o que queria era ficar sozinha e chorar por todas as coisas que nunca tinha se permitido antes.

– Podemos esquecer esse episódio – Ele ajoelhou ao lado da garota, fechou as mãos , prensando–as contra o próprio corpo. Queria tanto poder abraçá–la e tentar conter aquele desespero. – Posso fingir que isso nunca aconteceu e continuaremos como antes.

Kikyou levantou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para que seus olhos pudessem ser vistos, observou o rapaz em silencio sem saber como reagir com aquela oferta. Ou o que ela representava.

– Por que?

– Porque você precisa de mim agora. – Ele a pegou nos braços delicadamente, sorrindo com o pequeno grito espantado que escapou de seus lábios com o movimento repentino. – Fiquei ao seu lado antes, por que seria diferente agora?

– Eu traí você agora. – Ela enrijeceu nos braços masculinos ao ouvi–lo rir. Um riso baixo e sem humor que a fez estremecer. Fechou os olhos, envergonhada, ao ser depositada na cama. Encolhendo–se abraçada a um dos travesseiros.

– Você não estaria desse modo se tivesse me traído, Kikyou. – Sentou na beirada da cama e afastou o travesseiro gentilmente antes de começar a despi–la – Não teria voltado aqui se tivesse me traído. – Sua voz soava carregada de magoa contida enquanto ele ajudava a garota a vestir a roupa de dormir – Estaria com ele ainda.

– Você sabia que isso ia acontecer... – Ela murmurou, cansada demais para protestar quando o rapaz deitou a seu lado e a abraçou carinhosamente. Era tão bom ter alguém para apoiá–la. Alguém que realmente se importava. Mesmo que tudo fosse uma ilusão de sua mente cansada.

– Não, eu não sabia. – Bankotsu fechou os olhos inspirando o perfume delicado da namorada. Deslizou a mão lentamente pelas costas delicadas tentando fazê–la acalmar–se – Mas, achei que você merecia uma chance.

– De me magoar?

– De conseguir o que pensava querer. – Depositou um beijo delicadamente em sua testa murmurando contra sua pele – Descanse, vai se sentir melhor amanhã.

Kikyou concordou comum aceno, fechando os olhos lentamente. Estava cansada demais para pensar nas implicações das palavras de Bankosu. Com o ritmo suave das caricias em sua pele, a garota relaxou lentamente deixando que o sono nublasse todas as duvidas que ainda corriam por sua mente.

_I've got your kiss  
Still burning on my lips  
The touch of her fingertips  
This love so deep inside of me, baby_

**_(Ainda tenho seu beijo_**

**_Queimando em meus lábios_**

**_O toque de seus dedos_**

**_Este amor tão profundamente dentro de mim, baby)_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha abriu os olhos lentamente, não conseguia dormir com as lembranças do que tinha acontecido ainda fortes demais. Estaria virando na cama como um peixe em uma frigideira se não tivesse a garota adormecida a seu lado. Daria tudo para poder ficar sozinho, mas o que poderia dizer a Kagome?_ ' Eu cometi um engano e queria pensar... dá para você dormir na sala? Na sacada talvez...vai ser...refrescante...'_Girou os olhos impaciente, não só não conseguia dormir como aquela experiência estava mexendo com sua cabeça. Tinha que concordar com o irmão, aquilo tinha sido a coisa mais estúpida que tinha feito em toda sua vida.

– InuYasha... – A voz da garota, chamando seu nome, ainda adormecida, o despertou de sua tortura particular. – Pare de fugir de Buyo.

O rapaz sorriu com as palavras murmuradas. Queria que seus piores problemas voltassem a ser apenas o gato assassino e não sua recente traição. Abraçou a garota mais forte, buscando aquela mesma sensação de paz que ela sempre o fazia desfrutar, mas a reação foi contrária. A proximidade de Kagome apenas o fazia lembrar da ex–namorada e o que aquele pequeno segredo poderia causar em sua vida.

_'Deve ter algo errado comigo...' _Olhou para a namorada dormindo calmamente em seus braços e suspirou antes de começar a se afastar cuidadosamente para não acordá–la _' Sempre que tenho algo bom, arrumo uma maneira de estragá–lo' _Cobriu–a gentilmente, depositando um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios antes de sair do quarto silenciosamente.

Caminhou pela sala escura, preso demais em seus próprios pensamentos para pensar em coisas banais como acender uma luz. Parou, observando o sofá enquanto a lembrança de Kikyou voltava com mais força. Podia sentir o corpo feminino junto ao seu, ouvir a voz distorcida pelas sensações murmurando seu nome, o perfume feminino. Era quase doloroso ter lembranças tão reais.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos e saiu para a sacada. Estremeceu quando o vento frio tocou sua pele, mas continuou parado, esperando que a brisa noturna o ajudasse a clarear os pensamentos. Sabia que não queria mais ficar com Kikyou, então por que deixara que aquilo acontecesse novamente?

_  
I've still got your face  
Painted on my heart  
Painted on my heart  
Painted on my heart, oh baby_

**_(Ainda tenho seu rosto_**

**_Pintado em meu coração_**

**_Pintado em meu coração_**

**_Pintado em meu coração, oh baby)_**

InuYasha sentou em uma das frias cadeiras da varanda e olhou para o céu noturno novamente. Tinha parecido tão simples esquecê–la quando as mentiras de Naraku ainda estavam pulsando como verdades._ ' Eu não a esqueci...' _Fechou os olhos, recostando–se às costas da cadeira _'Apenas tentei odiá–la... Só queria poder voltar a sentir isso novamente.'_

– Está sem sono? – Kagome sorriu quando o namorado a olhou assustado – Senti sua falta. – Enrolou–se mais a manta que tinha trazido da cama e saiu para a varanda – Quer ficar sozinho?

_'Não!' _Ele gritou a resposta em pensamento antes de entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Sorriu, balançando a cabeça em negativa e estendeu a mão para que ela se aproximasse.

– Só não quis acordá–la. – Passou os braços pela cintura delicada, puxando–a contra si – Precisa descansar.

– Você parece preocupado com algo desde a hora em que cheguei – Ajeitou–se no colo dele, cobrindo os dois com a manta fina – Quer conversar? Talvez o ajude a dormir...

– Não, está tudo bem... – Baixou a cabeça, afundando o rosto na massa de cabelos negros e aspirando seu perfume profundamente.

– Quer ficar sozinho?

– Não, Kagome... – Fechou os olhos, abraçando–a mais forte. O corpo finalmente relaxando quando parte da confusão que sentia terminou. – Quero ficar com você.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_  
Something in your eyes keeps haunting me  
I'm trying to escape you  
And I know there ain't no way to  
To chase you from my mind_

**_(Algo em seus olhos continua me assombrando_**

**_Estou tentando escapar de você_**

**_E eu sei que não há meio_**

**_De expulsá–la de minha mente)_**

Kikyou abriu os olhos lentamente, piscou com a luminosidade e voltou a fechá–los com um gemido baixo. Encolheu–se na cama vazia, abrindo os olhos rapidamente quando as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram. Puxou as cobertas sobre a cabeça, sentindo o rosto aquecer de vergonha. Não só tinha ido atrás de InuYasha e passado toda a humilhação de ser praticamente expulsa novamente como...

– Resolveu acordar?

_'Bankotsu!' _Gemeu mais alto e encolheu–se mais._ 'Deixei que ele me visse chorando…'_

– Se pretende brincar de fantasma vai ter que fazer melhor. – A voz masculina soou divertida o que a fez baixar um pouco o lençol para observá–lo – Eu sei que é você, não vai me assustar.

– Brincar de fantasma? – Ela perguntou incrédula. – Eu não...

– Por que outro motivo ficaria cobrindo a cabeça e gemendo? – Ele sorriu novamente antes de lhe dar as costas – Pedi o café da manhã, está com fome?

– Não... – A garota sentou na cama, deixando que o lençol caísse sobre suas pernas enquanto o observava – Andou bebendo novamente?

– Não tenho motivos para isso, mas estou faminto. – Ele deu de ombros – Não vou esperar mais se você não quer comer.

Kikyou continuou em silencio enquanto o observava comer calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Apertou os lençóis nervosa, pensando que aquilo só podia ser um plano para enlouquecê–la. Talvez uma tortura pelo que tinha feito na noite anterior. Respirou fundo antes de deslizar as pernas para fora da cama.

– O que há de errado com você?

– Nada que eu me lembre. – Ele sorriu novamente – Não pode me culpar se não cai na sua brincadeira.

– Bankotsu, o que você… – Sua voz desapareceu quando as lembranças do que ele tinha lhe dito pouco antes de adormecer voltaram.

**_"– Podemos esquecer esse episódio. Posso fingir que isso nunca aconteceu e continuaremos como antes."_**

– Não precisa fazer isso, Bankotsu. – Baixou a cabeça, as palavras dele ainda ecoando em sua mente.

– Claro que preciso! – Ele falou sério o que a fez pular – Estou faminto, já disse.

– Pare. – Ela murmurou aproximando–se do rapaz.

– De comer?

– De ignorar o que aconteceu! – A voz feminina soou mais alta do que o normal. – Desculpe. – Ela murmurou deixando–se cair na cadeira ao lado dele. – Não estou com paciência para agüentá–lo agindo como uma criança.

– Muito bem... – Ele a encarou sério – Como quer que eu aja? – Forçou um sorriso – Talvez como ontem a noite... Devo brigar e irritar você até que faça as coisas como quero?

– Não. – Ela respirou fundo antes de levantar os olhos – Não me obrigou a fazer nada que eu não quisesse... – Fixou os olhos nos dele, sentindo a voz falhar – Eu gostaria de poder culpá–lo, mas a verdade que eu fiz a escolha.

– Teria continuado apenas sonhando com essas coisas se eu não—

– E isso não seria pior? – baixou os olhos para mesa, observando as xícaras como se sua vida dependesse disso.

– Não quer que eu esqueça o que aconteceu… – ele falou lentamente, forçando–se a permanecer calmo e não demonstrar como tudo aquilo o afetava – Quer que eu finja ser uma amiga interessada nos detalhes sórdidos?

– Não. –Kikyou suspirou antes de levantar os olhos para encontrar os dele. – Quero que cumpra a outra parte do que me ofereceu ontem.

– E o que foi?

– Seja meu amigo e fique ao meu lado. – Ela murmurou, sentindo o rosto aquecer novamente com o olhar curioso que ele lhe lançou. – Não me obrigue a repetir, sabe como pedir ajuda a alguém é difícil para mim.

– Como quiser. – Bankotsu falou indiferente antes de voltar sua atenção para a comida novamente – Eu lhe ofereci isso, não foi? – Deu de ombros – Não há razão para se envergonhar de lembrar–me desse fato.

– Talvez, mas mesmo assim eu—

– Agora vamos a parte importante.

– Que parte importante?

– Quem você pensou assustar com aquela fantasia de fantasma?

–... – Kikyou abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, pensando em uma resposta grosseira para lhe dar. Relaxou ao vê–lo sorrir, os olhos castanhos brilhando enquanto ele voltava a comer e relaxou, percebendo a verdadeira intenção do rapaz. – Você apenas não foi criativo o bastante para acreditar na minha atuação.

– Se prefere acreditar nisso...

– Tolo. – Pegou a xícara das mãos dele e sorriu quando ele a olhou pronto para protestar – Quando pretende voltar ao trabalho?

– Estou de ferias.

Kikyou apenas sorriu, permitindo–se relaxar um pouco. Talvez demonstrar o que sentia para a pessoa certa não fosse tão difícil assim. Tomou um gole do chá morno antes de devolver a xícara a mesa.

– Obrigada, Bankotsu.

– Tudo bem... Só não roube minha comida novamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_  
I've still got your face  
Painted on my heart  
Scrawled upon my soul  
Etched upon my memory baby_

**_(Ainda tenho seu rosto_**

**_Pintado em meu coração_**

**_Rabiscado em minha alma_**

**_Entrelaçado as minhas memórias, baby)_**

InuYasha estreitou os olhos a over o irmão lhe lançar outro olhar de aviso, aquilo estava se tornando cansativo. Sesshoumaru o tinha evitado durante toda a manhã enquanto ainda estavam no hotel e agora isso, talvez se sua própria consciência não estivesse tão ocupada em sabotá–lo ele conseguisse ignorar tal provocação. Baixou a cabeça, concentrando–se nos acordes que soavam a seu redor, não ia pensar nessas coisas naquele momento.

– Pare. – InuYasha virou irritado para encarar Sangô, mal tinha pronunciado duas palavras antes que a garota gritasse. – O que diabo há com você, InuYasha?

– Eu estava cantando até você parar!

– Não percebeu nada diferente? – Miroku levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando divertido para o amigo.

– Além da sua namorada maluca me interrompendo?

– Ela teve uma razão para fazer isso. – Sesshoumaru falou lentamente, os olhos fixos na guitarra em suas mãos.

– Eu mal falei duas palavras!

– Da música errada, seu idiota! – Sesshoumaru soltou a guitarra e a deixou em cima de um dos bancos – Tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que ver você bancando o idiota... por mais que isso me divirta. – Deu as costas aos outros caminhando para fora do palco. – Quando parar de agir como criança podem me chamar.

– O que deu nele? – Sangô olhou confusa para os dois irmãos, antes de voltar sua atenção para InuYasha – O que você fez?

– Ele tem um chilique e você acha que eu sou o culpado?

– Você sempre é o culpado, InuYasha. – Miroku falou calmamente. – Vá se desculpar com Sesshoumaru para terminarmos o ensaio.

– Não tenho motivo para fazer isso. – O rapaz cruzou os braços na frente do peito, a costumeira expressão de teimosia aparecendo em seu rosto. – Impossível errar, podemos parar por hoje.

– Impossível errar... – Miroku balançou a cabeça antes de aproximar–se de Sangô – Disse o cara que acabou de confundir a musica que deveria cantar.

InuYasha olhou irritado para o rapaz moreno antes de sair pisando duro. Miroku sorriu mesmo quando recebeu um tapa de Sangô.

– Você tinha que provocá–lo, não tinha?

– Ora... – Miroku sorriu – A vida é pequena demais para que eu deixe passar os pequenos prazeres.

– Você é incorrigível. – A garota balançou a cabeça desanimada – O que vamos fazer até a hora do show?

– Aceita sugestões?

– Miroku!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_  
I've got your kiss  
Still burning on my lips  
The touch of my fingertips  
This love so deep inside of me, baby_

**_(Ainda tenho seu beijo_**

**_Queimando em meus lábios_**

**_O toque de seus dedos_**

**_Este amor tão profundamente dentro de mim, baby)_**

– Não contou a ela, não é mesmo?

InuYasha pulou ao ouvir a voz do irmão, estreitou os olhos irritado por aquela distração e voltou a olhar pela janela encarando uma grande e interessante... parente cinza de cimento, que ele não estava vendo, ocupado demais com os próprios pensamentos.

– Vai deixar Kagome?

– Não.

– Está planejando ter um caso com aquela sua ex–namorada insuportável?

– ...

– E nos enlouquecer com mal humor e reclamações novamente?

– Fique fora de minha vida particular e talvez não enlouqueça. – O rapaz mais novo virou para encara o irmão e sorriu sarcástico – Espere! Você já é, então isso é impossível.

Sesshoumaru caminhou lentamente até o irmão que continuava a ignorá–lo, agarrou a frente de sua camisa levantando–o.

– Ouça, InuYasha... – Levantou–o um pouco mais, quando ele tentou se soltar – Pode agir como um cretino o quanto quiser e se quiser estragar sua vida o problema é seu.

– Tire suas mãos de mim. – Sesshoumaru o chacoalhou em resposta, fazendo–o se calar.

– Você é tão absurdamente idiota que—

– O que vocês estão fazendo?

– Kagome...

– Por favor, digam que não estão brigando por alguma coisa idiota novamente. – A garota entrou no camarim deixando a bolsa sobre o pequeno sofá ao mesmo tempo que Sesshoumaru soltava o irmão no chão de forma pouco delicada. – Pare de arrumar confusão, InuYasha... E daí que ele bateu a porta na sua cara ontem a noite?

– Ao contrário do que todos pensam... – InuYasha levantou, alisando as roupas irritado – Eu nem sempre sou o causador dos problemas.

– Às vezes só procura por eles.

– Cale a boca! – InuYasha explodiu, chamando a atenção da garota que o olhou espantada. – Tenho coisas para fazer. – Murmurou antes de deixar o cômodo rapidamente.

– O que deu nele?

– Algo o mordeu. – Sesshoumaru continuou observando o irmão caminhando pelo corredor irritado – Literalmente.

_I've still got your face  
I've still got your face  
Painted on my heart  
Painted on my heart_

**_(Ainda tenho seu rosto_**

**_Ainda tenho seu rosto_**

**_Pintado em meu coração_**

**_Pintado em meu coração)_**

* * *

_****__N.a._**_ – Oi minna,_**

_****__Nem vou comentar minha demora, mas fim de ano é complicado. Festas, família, viagens que você não queria fazer... ( sorri para os leitores percebendo que se empolgou um tiquinho)_

_****__Ahn_**_...Bem... ok. ( sorri sem graça )_**

_****__Mais um capítulo, não tão grande como deveria, mas eu não gosto de enrolar com cenas desnecessárias mais do que o preciso. Eu pensei a principio que seria xingada, mas.. ei, não há nada nele que vocês já não desconfiassem pela deixa do anterior, certo?_

_****__Não esqueci personagem ou casal nenhum, eles aparecerão quando tiver deixa. Não se preocupem com os detalhes, eu sei o que faço XD_

_****__Ainda não acabou, portanto fiquem calmas. Ainda há muita maldade..err...digo... muita coisa para acontecer._

_****__Obrigada as reviews do capitulo anterior ( e também as que comentaram a paródia) – Li Morgan, Akane Kittsune, Megawinsone, Kisamadesu, Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon, Marta, Lebss-chan , Lalin, Rei Higurashi , Bella Lamounier, LeilaWood, Tici-chan, Kikyou Priestess, Kishou Arashi, Julia Yuri, MikKy, Palas Lis, Rinex, Tickle-chan, BabI BlacK, Madam Spooky, Tici-chan, May Kawasuni R, Lily, Nika, Holly-182, Dark-Nika, Siiininha Malfoy._

_****__Se alguém comentou e não apareceu o nome aqui, mil perdões, mas o site parece estar brincnado com alguns reviews e eu não os vi. _

_****__Para quem não viu, Sofy-chan fez os desenhos da paródia. Quem quiser dar uma olhadinha pode encontrar o link no meu profile._

_****__Estou um pouco atrasada, mas dia 06 de janeiro este fic completou um ano, 455 reviews. Então, quero agradecer a vocês que me dão o prazer de acompanhar e comentar esta história, mesmo com toda a minha demora em atualizar às vezes._

_****__Finalizando, Sesshoumaru está perfeitamente bem. Ele estava meio desanimado por ficar longe da Rin, mas eu já o consolei XD._

_****__Kissus_**_ e ja ne,_**

_****__Naru_

_****__P.s._**_ – Abaixo a nota simpática que a Lally quis que eu inserisse nesse capítulo XD_**

_****__Aqui é a Lally! Sim, Lally palpitando na nota da Naru... Essa cena vocês odiaram... MAs é meu capítulo favorito e quem criticar será atingido pela bomba especial caseira da Lally ò.ó Brincadeira XD Beijos para quem leu até aqui o_


	21. Hearts Breaking Even

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade**

**

* * *

**  
**Música **– Hearts Breaking Even - Bon Jovi

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

_It's been a cold, cold, cold, cold night  
And I can't get you off of my mind  
God knows I've tried  
Did I throw away the best part of my life  
When I cut you off  
Did I cut myself with the same damn knife  
Hide my tears in the pouring rain  
Had my share of hurt and pain  
Don't say my name, run away, 'cause it's all in vain _

**_( Está uma fria, fria, fria, fria noite hoje_**

_**E eu não consigo tirar você da minha mente**_

_**Deus sabe que tentei**_

**_Será que joguei a melhor parte da minha vida fora?_**

_**Quando cortei você fora**_

_**Será que me cortei com a mesma maldita faca?**_

_**Escondi minhas lágrimas sob a chuva**_

_**Tive minha parcela de dor e sofrimento**_

_**Não diga meu nome, fuja, porque é tudo em vão )**_

InuYasha caminhava apressadamente na direção do camarim, a expressão fechada afastaria qualquer fã mais entusiasmada, o mesmo acontecia com todas as pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho. Tinha conseguido _'desaparecer'_ até a hora do show e sair do palco o mais rápido possível também. Só tinha percebido que faltava algo quando entrara no carro alugado por Kagome.Sim, ele tinha esquecido a namorada.

Sabia que teria que agüentar as conseqüências, mas estava com o pensamento longe demais para lembrar–se daquele _'pequeno detalhe'_. Coisas como o que deveria fazer com o que acontecera na noite anterior. Fugir do irmão e suas insinuações nada sutis. Sesshoumaru sempre for a irritante, mas aquele último dia fora o bastante para que InuYasha desenvolvesse um certo desejo de matá–lo lenta e dolorosamente.

– Não vou perguntar... – InuYasha parou ao ouvir a voz feminina – Estou cansada demais para brigar no momento.

– Sinto muito... – InuYasha murmurou caminhando ao lado da namorada. Devia ajoelhar e agradecer aos céus que ela não quisera começar uma discussão no momento, imagine se descobrisse que só tinha se lembrado que algo faltava quando chegara ao estacionamento e não achara a chave para entrar no carro.

– Não tem problema... deve estar cansado também. – A garota sorriu, passando o braço pelo dele – Não precisamos sair... Pediremos algo ao serviço de quarto.

'_Maldição! Aniversário de namoro... '_ Ele forçou um sorriso enquanto caminhavam pelo estacionamento _'Eu tenho mesmo um ótimo timing...'_

– Tem certeza de que não está ficando doente? – Kagome parou ao lado do carro e abriu a bolsa, procurando pelas chaves – Parecia distraído durante o show... Até errou a entrada de duas músicas...

– Só cansado mesmo. – Ele forçou–se a dizer – Uma boa noite de sono vai resolver. – Pegou as chaves das mãos delicadas – Você também precisa descansar, eu dirijo.

Kagome concordou com um aceno, entrando no carro quando ele destravou a porta sem dizer nada. Não queria começar uma discussão naquele momento. Não queria nem ao menos pensar no que significava os fragmentos de conversas que tinha ouvido entre Sesshoumaru e os outros, inclusive InuYasha. Afundou no banco, os olhos fixos no caminho a sua frente, enquanto deixava–se perder em pensamentos. _'Não foi assim que imaginei nosso primeiro aniversário juntos...'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kikyou observava a vista da sacada, os olhos perdidos na cidade movimentada. Havia tantas dúvidas em sua cabeça que era impossível fazer qualquer outra coisa além de simplesmente deixar–se ficar parada em um lugar. Bankotsu havia tentado distraí–la, o que surtira efeito durante o dia, mas com a chegada da noite a brincadeira de fantasma tinha perdido a graça. A noite lhe trazia lembranças, do tempo em que estava com InuYasha e da noite anterior.

– Pare. – Ela murmurou sem se virar, o som de passos a suas costas alertando–a da presença do rapaz – Eu estava falando sério antes. Se tentar jogar essa droga de lençol na minha cabeça novamente, você e ela vão voar pela janela.

– Quanto mal humor. – Bankotsu parou atrás da cadeira da garota, pousando o lençol nas costas femininas – Eu só estava preocupado com você.

– Vou fingir que acredito nisso. – Ela sentou–se direito, ajeitando a coberta sobre os ombros.

– Você não é divertida como costumava ser.

– Vá trabalhar.

– Isso também não é divertido. – Ele murmurou com um suspiro entediado – Vamos sair.

– Não estou com vontade.

– Qual o ponto em se fugir do trabalho se sua namorada não quer fazer nada divertido? – O rapaz jogou–se na outra cadeira. – Talvez devêssemos voltar para aquele escritório chato e cheio de papéis.

– Você está falando como uma criança contrariada, Bankotsu. – Ela murmurou divertida, observando–o pelo canto dos olhos. – Acabou de dizer que não quer voltar ao trabalho.

– Para alguém perdida em pensamentos, você está muito rápida.

– Não quero voltar… Ainda. – A garota suspirou antes de virar para encará–lo. – Você pode ter terminado sua pequena experiência aqui, mas eu ainda não.

– Vai atrás daquele cantorzinho enfadonho novamente?

– Não sei… – Os olhos castanhos voltaram a observar a vista da cidade. – Talvez, eu esteja apenas querendo ver se ele não virá atrás de mim.

– Faça como desejar. – Ele deu de ombros, levantando da cadeira – Só não espere que eu permaneça ao seu lado esperando por esse acontecimento.

– Seria esperar demais de você... – Ela murmurou distraída – Mesmo que não tenha agido como si próprio esses últimos dias...

– Você não me conhece o suficiente para saber como sou com certeza. – Foi a resposta seca – Isso é meu. – Ele completou, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, puxando o lençol da garota.

– Vai dormir? – Ela olhou assustada enquanto um sorriso curvava os lábios do rapaz.

– Não. – Ele estendeu o lençol, tirando as dobras imaginárias que pudessem ter se formado no tecido branco fino – Vou me cobrir com ele e ficar esperando alguém sair do elevador...

– Você não pode estar falando sério...

Bankotsu apenas sorriu enquanto dirigia–se para a porta do quarto. Podia ouvir ela levantando apressada e seguindo–o enquanto dizia que ele havia enlouquecido. Na verdade, duvidava que alguém se assustasse com aquela _'fantasia de fantasma'_, principalmente quando Kikyou não parava de falar, alertando toda e qualquer alma daquele andar. Parou ao lado do elevador, esforçando–se para ignorar a garota enquanto lutava pela posse do lençol. Ao menos ela não estava com aquela expressão de zumbi, parada na varanda e assustando até os mosquitos que passassem por ali.

– Pare com isso, Kikyou. Está estragando a brincadeira. – O sorriso ampliou–se em seu rosto quando ela puxou o tecido com mais força. Se havia algo que aprendera com Jakotsu era ser estupidamente irritante. – Por que só você pode se vestir de fantasma?

– Eu não estava vestida de fantasma, seu maluco idiota!

– Claro que não... – Puxou o lençol com mais força e sorriu vitorioso – Fique calada, o elevador está subindo.

– Você não sabe se vai parar aqui... – Ela suspirou desanimada quando ele apertou o botão do elevador.

– Shhiii. – Ele sorriu novamente quando percebeu que ela continuava parada a seu lado, a expressão contrariada distorcendo as feições delicadas enquanto esperava pacientemente. _' Talvez planejando me empurrar pelas escadas depois...' _Ignorou tal pensamento enquanto olhava impaciente para o mostrador do elevador. _' Só mais dois andares...'_ Claro que a intenção principal era distraí–la, mas quem disse que não podia se distrair assustando alguma velha esnobe hospedada ali?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_My hearts breaking even, now there's no use we even try  
Hey I cried, yeah I lied, hell I almost died  
Don't got a reason  
Let's just fold the cards and say good–bye  
It's all right, just two hearts breaking even tonight_

_**( Meu coração está quebrando em dois esta noite, agora não há razão para tentarmos**_

**_Hey, Eu chorei. Yeah, eu menti. Inferno, eu quase morri_**

_**Não existe razão**_

_**Vamos apenas baixar as cartas e dizer adeus**_

_**Está tudo bem, apenas dois corações se quebrando esta noite )** _

Kikyou olhou desanimada para o rapaz parado a seu lado, há vinte minutos atrás desistira de ficar de pé. Não conseguia entender como ele não cansava daquilo, imaginava que ele fosse mais esperto do que isso. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso se suspirou alto, tentando chamar a tenção dele em vão. Quase uma hora havia se passado, e se isso não fosse o suficiente para fazer Bankotsu mudar de idéia quanto a aquela idéia ridícula. Apanhar da velha que estava hospedada no quarto em frente ao deles deveria ter sido.

'_De novo não...'_ Afundou o rosto nos braços cruzados sobre os joelhos quando o sinal do elevador parando naquele andar soou novamente.

– Vazio... Droga. – O rapaz murmurou frustrado.

– Podemos voltar para o quarto? – Ela falou sem levantar a cabeça, sabia qual seria a resposta.

– Você me viu assustar alguém?

– Não. – A resposta da garota foi quase um rugido.

– Então, é lógico que não vamos voltar para o quarto ainda. – Voltou a atenção para o mostrador do elevador quando percebeu a luz movimentar–se pelos números – Eu tenho que conseguir pegar ao menos um!

Kikyou balançou a cabeça, perguntando–se como ele podia ser tão absurdamente teimoso e infantil. Encolheu–se mais quando o barulho metálico das portas se abrindo foi ouvido, talvez se ficasse bem quieta e calada, ninguém a visse com o _'fantasma'_.

– Acho que esse não é nosso andar...

– Para trás, Kagome – InuYasha pulou na frente da garota, atingindo o vulto branco com toda a força. Sorriu, entre satisfeito e espantando quando o viu cambalear para trás, praguejando em uma voz conhecida.

– O que... – Kagome ficou na ponta dos pés e espiou sobre o ombro do namorado – Bankotsu? – Empurrou o rapaz para o lado gentilmente e deu um passo para fora. – Está se sentindo bem?

– Claro que não! – Ele terminou de tirar o lençol de cima da cabeça, deixando–o cair a seu lado – Esse seu namorado maluco me acertou!

Kagome baixou os olhos para o chão, tentando não repetir a pergunta. InuYasha podia ter acertado seu primo, mas não faria isso propositalmente se ele não estivesse andando com um lençol na cabeça. _' Ok, acho que acertaria sim._' Ignorando a voz do primo que continuava a xingar enquanto esfregava o rosto, ela virou procurando pelo namorado. Aquele silêncio era tão... anormal.

– InuYasha? – Ela o chamou, tocando seu braço. Levantou uma sobrancelha quando ele pareceu despertar de um transe e voltar os olhos em sua direção. – Algum problema?

– Nada. – Segurou a mão da garota, puxando–a para dentro do elevador – Vamos para o quarto, sim?

– Claro, mas... – Ela franziu o cenho e puxou o braço – Pare de me puxar como se fosse um animal!

– Ótimo, fique aí. – Ele a soltou, corando. _' Minha sorte está mesmo acabando'_ Lançou um rápido olhar para a garota encolhida no chão em silencio antes de entrar no elevador. – Estou cansado demais para isso.

– Você começou! – Ela protestou seguindo–o – Pulando na minha frente e acertando... aquilo – Apontou para o primo, que lhe lançou um olhar irritado pelo tratamento – E depois fica me puxando por aí, praticamente me arrastando—

– Ok, eu comecei. – Ele suspirou aliviado e apertou o botão do andar certo – Estou terminando também.

Kagome cruzou os braços, afastando–se o máximo possível do rapaz. Esperou em silêncio até que as portas fechassem e virou para encará–lo.

– InuYasha...

– Esqueça, seu primo é um idiota. – Ele a cortou – Não vou pedir desculpas por tê–lo acertado.

– Na verdade... – Ela começou, parando quando notou a postura tensa. Forçou um sorriso e passou um braço pelo dele – Eu só queria saber o que vamos pedir para o jantar.

– Podemos sair se você ainda quiser. – Ele ofereceu, a expressão tensa ainda presente embora ele tentasse disfarçá–la.

– Vamos pensar nisso depois, certo? – Kagome sorriu, saindo do elevador ao lado dele. Podia ignorar que sabia a razão, fingir que não tinha visto Kikyou parada naquele corredor, encolhida e chocada. Uma reação que nunca esperara ver no rosto da outra garota. _'Sim, eu posso fingir... Porque tenho medo demais de saber a razão...'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bankotsu ajoelhou na frente da garota no mesmo momento que as portas do elevador fecharam. Exagerara um pouco na reação ao soco que levara no rosto quando reconhecera a voz de InuYasha. Não que precisasse de muito esforço, o golpe fora forte e rápido o bastante para atrasar sua reação.

– Você está bem?

– Por que não estaria? – Kikyou forçou um sorriso indiferente – Não fui eu quem apanhou.

– Certo. – Ele sorriu, pegando o lençol do chão – Vamos para o quarto? – Levantou e estendeu a mão para a garota. – Acho que preciso de gelo.

– Então desistiu? – A garota perguntou, alisando as pregas da saia.

– Claro que não, estou apenas dando uma pausa. – Passou um braço pela cintura delicada e sorriu – Amanhã eu posso... – Bankostu parou de falar quando viu o outro elevador começar a se mover entre os andares.

– Nem pense nisso.

– É o último, eu prometo! – abriu o lençol, rapidamente ajeitando–o sobre a cabeça.

– Bankotsu...

– Quieta. – Ignorou o estreitar de olhos irritado que a garota lhe lançou e virou para as portas metálicas no exato momento que as mesmas abriram, revelando três pessoas.

– ... – Sangô deixou a bolsa deslizar de seu ombro e segurou a alça com força, esperando a próxima ação do vulto branco.

– Tem fantasma nesse hotel? – Miroku perguntou animado. Gemeu encolhendo–se quando foi a primeira vitima da bolsa da garota – Você carrega um tijolo dentro disso?

– Imagino que tenha terminado. – Sesshoumaru esticou o braço e apertou o botão – Que desperdício de tempo.

– Por que ninguém se assusta? – Bankotsu murmurou irritado, virando–se na direção do próprio quarto.

– Dá para ver seus pés, idiota. – Foi a resposta de Sesshoumaru enquanto as portas fechavam

– É... Uma fantasia de pato seria muito mais legal.

– Qual é o seu problema com patos? – A voz de Sangô soou como um choramingo abafado dentro do elevador.

Bankotsu fechou os olhos, tirando o lençol de cima da cabeça. Virou lentamente, ouvindo o riso abafado as suas costas. Jogou o lençol nos braços da namorada e marchou para o quarto.

– Nem uma palavra, Kikyou. Não quero ouvir nem uma palavra.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_It's been a long, long, long, long time  
Since I've had your love here in my hands  
We didn't understand it, we couldn't understand it   
But, nothing's fair in love and hate  
You lay it all down and walk away, before it's too late  
We danced all night as the music played  
The sheets got tangled in the mess we made  
There in the stains, we remain  
No one left to blame _

**_( Faz um longo, longo, longo, longo tempo_**

_**Desde que eu tive seu amor em minhas mãos**_

_**Nós não entendemos, nós não podíamos entender**_

_**Mas, nada é justo no amor e no ódio**_

_**Deixe tudo e se afaste, antes que seja tarde demais**_

_**Dançamos a noite toda enquanto a música tocava**_

_**Os lençóis estão revirados com a bagunça que fizemos**_

_**Lá nas manchas, nós permanecemos**_

_**Não sobrou ninguém para culpar )**_

Kagome abraçou as pernas contra o peito mais forte, os olhos azuis perdidos nas paredes que mal conseguia distinguir na completa escuridão do quarto. Fingira estar dormindo quando InuYasha levantara da cama silenciosamente e deixara o quarto. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia encontrar forças para segui–lo como fizera na noite anterior. Tinha algo errado ali, podia sentir. A atmosfera no quarto estava pesada, escura. Quase opressiva demais para que ela conseguisse suportar.

Seus olhos voltaram–se rapidamente na direção da porta, observando a madeira com tanta intensidade que era quase como se pudesse ver através dela. Podia ouvir os passos do namorado na pequena sala, ele estava andando novamente. Por mais que sua mente lhe dissesse para deitar e fingir dormir, algo dentro dela a impediu. Simplesmente não conseguia se mover.

InuYasha entrou no quarto e Kagome piscou com a súbita luminosidade penetrando o cômodo através da porta. Baixou a cabeça, deixando que as mechas escuras escondessem seu rosto e tentou ignorar a sensação dos olhos dele sobre si.

– Desculpe... eu não queria acordar você – InuYasha murmurou . Fechou os olhos, xingando a si mesmo em pensamento. _'Se ela está acordada, não há razão para sussurrar, idiota'_ – Só queria pegar...

– Seu violão. – Ela murmurou sem levantar a cabeça para encará–lo – Tudo bem.

– Como sabia?

– Estamos juntos há um ano, InuYasha... – A voz soou magoada e mesmo sem poder ver o rosto da garota ele sabia que ela estava a ponto de chorar – Que tipo de pessoa acha que sou para ignorar seus hábitos quando está com insônia?

'_Alguém como Kikyou?'_ InuYasha caminhou lentamente até o armário e pegou o violão, virou–se para sair e estremeceu ouvindo um soluço abafado vindo da cama. Apertou a maçaneta com força e por um momento pensou em sair dali correndo. Ignorar aquele aperto que sentia no peito e a garota, mas aquela era Kagome, não Kikyou.

Fechou a porta, encostando–se nela para observar a figura delicada encolhida na cama. Podia ouvir os soluços abafados e o suave estremecer dos ombros delicados. Engoliu em seco, sentindo a garganta apertar. Kikyou teria feito uma cena e tentado pressioná–lo a fazer o que queria. Teria corrido atrás dele, gritado ou o encarado com frieza por algo completamente incompreensível, mas Kagome...

O rapaz deixou o violão encostado a parede e caminhou até a cama. Sentou–se ao lado dela, abraçando–a em silencio. Resistindo enquanto ela tentava se afastar. Ouviu em silêncio seu nome murmurado escapar dos lábios femininos quando ela desistiu e o abraçou de volta, as lágrimas quentes molhando seu peito enquanto ela continuava chorando.

– Eu sinto muito, Kagome...

– Não... – Ela balançou a cabeça suavemente, e o abraçou mais forte – Não me peça desculpas... eu só... – O resto da frase transformou–se em um soluço sofrido, enquanto ela afundava o rosto no peito dele novamente – Só... fique comigo.

InuYasha concordou com um aceno, deitando lentamente e a puxando consigo. Fechou os olhos e a abraçou mais forte, deixando que chorasse contra seu peito e sentindo–se muito pior que na noite anterior. Dessa vez seu atos não afetaram apenas a si mesmo. Sabia pelo olhar dela durante todo o jantar o que se passava em sua cabeça. Por certo interpretara seu silencio como um sinal de que ele estivesse tendo duvidas quanto a Kikyou. Se ao menos ele pudesse dizer que não era essa a razão. Deslizou os dedos carinhosamente pelas mechas negras, tentando acalmá–la.

Queria poder dizer com sinceridade que comparações não passavam por sua cabeça, mas isso seria mentira. Era inevitável quando as diferenças no comportamento das duas eram tão gritantes. Fechou os olhos, sentindo–a finalmente relaxar em seus braços. Em uma situação como aquela Kikyou teria feito uma cena, ocultando as verdadeiras razões, e o culpado por tudo até conseguir que ele implorasse perdão. Kagome o tinha impedido de fazer tal coisa.

' _Mas será que ela vai me perdoar quando descobrir o que aconteceu?_'

_  
_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto rapidamente, podia ouvir o telefone tocando e não precisava atendê–lo para saber de quem se tratava. Estendeu a mão para o aparelho e a lembrança da noite anterior o atingiu como uma pedrada na testa. Quando saíra do quarto de InuYasha na noite anterior, depois de presenciar aquela cena vergonhosa do irmão com a antiga namorada, desligara o telefone sem explicar o que acontecia e tinha dito a Rin que ligaria a seguir. Respirou fundo antes de atender.

– Alô? – O silêncio do outro lado da linha não era um bom sinal, Sentou no sofá lentamente, enquanto se preparava para a provável enxurrada de palavras que viria a qualquer momento. – Rin?

– Sesshoumaru... – Ela respirou fundo do outro lado da linha antes de continuar. – Pode me dizer qual a sua definição de ' eu te ligo daqui a pouco'?

– Não naquele exato momento?

– Porque para mim é meia hora. Uma hora. Duas horas talvez. – Ela parou de repente, respirando fundo para se acalmar. – Não uma droga de dia!

– Como está o bebê?

– Esperando o pai voltar para ajudar a escolher um nome e não mais ser tratado por _'bebê'_.

– Tão mal assim?

– Você está tentando me irritar propositalmente, Sesshoumaru?

– Não, Rin. Sinto muito... Por ter irritado você. – Ele fez uma pausa e quando não houve resposta continuou lentamente – Desculpe por não ter voltado... E por ter esquecido de ligar para você ontem, mas é que aconteceu algo aqui e—

– Você... _Esqueceu_?

– Sim, mas você não sabe o que—

– Você **_ESQUECEU_**?

Sesshoumaru afastou o aparelho do ouvido com uma careta. _'Por que ela tem gritar só por isso?'_ Respirou fundo, esperando por m ais gritos e quando isso não aconteceu voltou a falar no telefone.

– Se me deixar explicar...

–...

– Vai ficar muda? – Ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silencio – Muito maduro da sua parte me ignorar quando eu—

– Você disse que queria explicar. – Ela o cortou – Estou esperando.

– InuYasha—

– Não quero saber o que seu irmão idiota fez ou deixou de fazer!

– Rin... – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente, depois de alguns minutos de total silêncio – Use esse tom de voz comigo novamente, e não importa o que sinto por você vou desligar o maldito telefone na sua cara novamente! – o rapaz fechou os olhos, preparando–se para uma resposta malcriada da garota, mas ouviu apenas a ouviu respirar pesadamente algumas vezes como se tentasse se acalmar.

– Fale. – a voz feminina soou estranha, como se ela forçasse as palavras a saírem de sua boca – Vou ouvir em silêncio.

– Flagrei InuYasha com Kikyou ontem à noite.

– O que quer dizer com _'flagrou'_? – Ela perguntou confusa – Eles estavam conversando?

– Você não pode ser tão inocente assim.

– Oh! Você quer dizer... – Ela parou de falar enquanto processava a informação – Bata nele!

– O quê?

– Levante seu traseiro preguiçoso do maldito sof�, abra sua porta, atravesse o corredor, entre no quarto em frente e bata naquela cabeça oca que ele usa como enfeite até fazê–lo voltar a pensar corretamente! – Ela parou de falar quase fôlego.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, apertou o telefone com força e começou a rir.

– Eu disse algo engraçado?

– Não exatamente... – Ele falou, esforçando–se parar conter o riso – Apenas o modo que falou... Desculpe. – Murmurou sem conseguir se controlar.

– Ora... – A garota falou, sorrindo – Ele faria o mesmo com você se a situação fosse invertida.

– Isso nunca aconteceria comigo. – Ele falou, ainda rindo.

– É bom para a sua saúde que isso seja verdade. Demonstra que tem bom senso e sentido de preservação aguçado. – Ela fez uma pausa antes de adicionar – Sem contar o tremendo bom gosto de preferir sua maravilhosa mulher.

– Maravilhosa? –Ele respirou fundo, mais relaxado – Estamos falando da mesma garota que há poucos minutos estava me ameaçando?

– Sim, ela mesma.

– Certo, vou aceitar sua palavra.

– Bom menino. – Ela sorriu – Mas, se não pretende seguir meu conselho e bater em seu irmão idiota o que vai fazer?

– Tentar me manter fora da confusão que ele está criando? – Sesshoumaru suspirou, pensando nas opções que tinha e de repente a sugestão da garota não parecia tão absurda. – Claro que se Kagome descobrir e o abandonar, vou ter prazer em bater na _'cabeça oca que ele usa como enfeite'_.

– Não acha que se esperar será tarde demais?

– Já é tarde demais, Rin.

_  
_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_My hearts breaking even, now there's no use we even try  
Hey I cried, yeah I lied, hell I almost died  
Don't got a reason  
Let's just fold the cards and say good–bye  
It's all right, just two hearts breaking even tonight _

_**( Meu coração está quebrando em dois esta noite, agora não há razão para tentarmos**_

_**Hey, Eu chorei. Yeah, eu menti. Inferno, eu quase morri**_

_**Não existe razão**_

_**Vamos apenas baixar as cartas e dizer adeus**_

_**Está tudo bem, apenas dois corações se quebrando esta noite )**_

Kagome remexeu–se desconfortável na cama quando as cortinas foram abertas, puxou o travesseiro ao lado de sua cabeça, escondendo o rosto sobre ele. A camareira murmurou um pedido de desculpas e voltou a fechar as pesadas cortinas, um gemido soou em resposta, abafado pela barreira que a garota fizera para se proteger da incomoda luz do sol.

A garota permaneceu em silencio enquanto a mulher deixava o quarto. Queria voltar a dormir, mas duvidava muito que conseguisse. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, jogando o travesseiro para o lado e levou a mão ao rosto inchado, confusa por alguns minutos pela razão de se encontrar naquele estado. Encarou o teto branco por algum tempo, até que as lembranças da noite anterior voltassem. Fechou os olhos novamente, a cabeça martelando em conseqüência do tempo que passara chorando, o rosto inchado era um preço pequeno demais para se pagar por sua estupidez.

Sentou–se na cama lentamente, afundando o rosto nas mãos. Tinha tantas coisas para fazer e se sentia incapaz de até mesmo levantar da cama e lavar o rosto. Apertou os olhos com força, esperando se livrar daquele inchaço incomodo. A cabeça continuava a latejar o que a fez desejar que aquilo fosse uma ressaca.

'_Ao menos assim eu saberia que tinha me divertido ontem à noite.'_

Baixou as mãos frustradas quando percebeu que aquele movimento apenas fazia a sensação piorar, sua cabeça latejava tanto que estava começando a sentir o estomago embrulhado. Encarou com dificuldade o espelho da penteadeira, era meio difícil enxergar com o que pareciam duas bolas de ping pong no lugar dos olhos. Apoiando–se na cama, levantou, caminhando até o móvel no canto oposto do quarto.

A imagem que viu refletida ali a chocou, a palidez do rosto não podia ser conseqüência do choro desenfreado da noite anterior. Desabou sobre o banquinho, inclinando–se para observar seu reflexo cuidadosamente. Tocou as bolsas arroxeadas sobre os olhos delicadamente e mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar uma careta ao sentir a área dolorida. Apoiou os braços sobre a penteadeira, afundando o rosto no nicho formado por eles com um gemido angustiado.

–A noite foi tão boa assim ontem? – A voz alegre de Sangô soou as suas costas e ela pulou no banquinho endireitando o corpo. Baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto parcialmente nas longas mechas negras – InuYasha me disse para vir aqui... – Sangô parou de falar, observando o tremor da amiga. – Kagome? Está tudo bem?

– Sim. – A garota forçou um tom alegre na voz e levantou rapidamente – Vou só lavar o rosto e já volto. – Murmurou em meio a sua fuga para o banheiro.

Sangô piscou, em choque, quando a porta do banheiro bateu com força exagerada. Sentou–se na beirada da cama, observando o quarto a seu redor enquanto o som de água correndo podia ser ouvido dentro do banheiro.

– Quer que eu volte depois?

– Não... – A voz soou abafada pela porta e o barulho da água correndo. – Só preciso de um banho rápido para acordar.

– Banho? – Sangô arqueou uma sobrancelha para a porta antes de perceber que aquele gesto era completamente inútil. Seu real alvo não podia ver através da porta, certo? – Mas eu pensei... – Parou de falar quando o som do chuveiro se juntou ao da torneira correndo. Franziu o cenho e levantou, aproximando–se da porta – Tem certeza de que está bem? – Quando não ouve resposta, a garota suspirou desanimada. A menos que a prima estivesse tentando inundar o hotel, não parecia sensato abrir todas as torneiras de uma só vez.

Sem poder retrucar, ela virou com a intenção de esperar na sala quando ouviu o som fraco de um soluço vindo do interior do cômodo ao lado. Por alguns minutos, pensou em socar a porta até que está se abrisse, mas sabia ser algo inútil. Se Kagome estava tendo tanto trabalho em esconder o fato de estar chorando com certeza forçar um confronto não iria ajudar a situação.

– Vou esperar na sala. – Forçou–se a afastar–se dali sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Ouviu um murmúrio choroso e abafado que parecia muito com um _'tudo bem' _e deu–se por satisfeita. Por hora.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miroku girou as baquetas entre os dedos, os olhos fixos nas varetas finas movendo–se no ar. Normalmente não ficaria brincando, mas era preferível do que observar InuYasha andando de um lado para o outro da sala. Como canto do olho percebeu o amigo parar, resmungar alguma coisa e voltar a caminhar._ 'Tédio!' _vira aquele mesmo movimento a manha inteira e francamente estava começando a cansar.

– Onde está Sangô? – Perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente. Estremeceu com o olhar enviesado que recebeu do outro rapaz.

– Com Kagome. – InuYasha falou de um modo que demonstrava que não estava disposto a conversar. Deu as costas ao amigo, dando a conversa por encerrada, mas mal levantou o pé a voz de Miroku soou as suas costas novamente.

– Por que?

– Porque eu pedi a ela que fosse l�!

– Ahn... Ok, não precisa me morder, InuYasha..

– Por que diabo eu morderia você?

– Foi só uma expressão. – Miroku levantou as mãos na frente do corpo, balançando a cabeça – Você está mais irritado que o normal hoje.

– Consciência pesada, provavelmente. – Sesshoumaru virou a folha do jornal calmamente, ignorando os olhares sobre si.

– Você está tão calado, tinha até esquecido que também estava aqui. – Miroku falou enquanto InuYasha suspirava antes de voltar a sua _'importantíssima'_ caminhada.

– Pois esqueça novamente, está interrompendo minha leitura.

Miroku suspirou desanimado, afundando no sofá. Ao que parecia aquele seria um longo dia. Levantou a baqueta novamente, pensando que aquele parecia ser seu único divertimento naquele dia quando a porta se abriu de repente, revelando uma Sangô muito irritada.

– O que você aprontou dessa vez, seu grande idiota?

– Eu juro que só estava aqui parado e... – Miroku parou de falar, percebendo que a garota não falava com ele – Oh, não é comigo... Bem, esqueça.

– Você. – Ela disse, aproximando–se de InuYasha ameaçadoramente – O que fez para Kagome?

– Nada?

– Nada? NADA? – Ela apontou um dedo acusador na direção do rapaz, uma expressão indignada no rosto delicado – Qual o problema com os homens? São todos cretinos incapazes de, ao menos uma vez na vida, levar o sentimento da parceira em consideração?

– Eu não fiz nada.

– Sim, claro que não fez nada. – A garota falou irritada – Ela está lá em cima chorando copiosamente apenas por diversão!

– Não mandei você lá para ficar xeretando. – InuYasha deu as costas a garota, que pulou em suas costas. – Mas que diabo?

– Seu maldito insensível! – Ela gritou em seu ouvido, fazendo fechar os olhos com uma careta – Pensa que todos estão a seu eterno dispor? – Enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços, quando ele moveu–se tentando se livrar do peso extra.

Miroku observa a cena em choque. Sabia que não devia _'brincar'_ com a namorada ou apanharia, baseado em experiências anteriores, mas nunca pensara ver a garota avançar em InuYasha daquele modo. Piscou, quando viu os dois quase caírem enquanto InuYasha tentava inutilmente se libertar da garota.

– Temos que ajudar. – Falou para Sesshoumaru, levantando do sofá de um pulo.

– Sangô a bater em InuYasha? – O outro rapaz dobrou o jornal que estivera lendo calmamente, deixando–o no assento a seu lado antes de levantar – Com prazer.

Miroku suspirou novamente, antes de aproximar–se da namorada e abraçá–la pela cintura da melhor forma possível antes de puxá–la.

– Tire as mãos de mim, Miroku!

– Pare com isso, querida. – Ele a puxou novamente e parou quando notou que a garota não soltava InuYasha, que praguejou alto quase perdendo o equilíbrio. – Está fazendo um escândalo.

– Dane–se você e o escândalo!

– Sesshoumaru... Uma mãozinha seria bem vinda aqui, sabe?

– Dê uma boa razão para que eu me envolva nisso. – O rapaz perguntou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, em uma posição que demonstrava claramente que não tinha a menor intenção de ajudar ninguém.

– Eu sou seu irmão, inferno! – InuYasha segurou os braços de sangô, tentando inutilmente soltá–los de seu pescoço – Aí está sua maldita razão!

– Não me chamo _inferno_.

– Tire essa mulher louca de cima de mim!

– Eu vou te mostrar quem é louca, seu idiota!

– Sesshoumaru...

– Presumo que tenha contado a verdade a Kagome e, sendo o covarde que é, deixou a pobre garota sozinha.

– Que verdade? – Sangô virou a cabeça, olhando curiosa para Sesshoumaru. Afrouxou um pouco os braços e nesse momento Miroku conseguiu puxá–la para longe. – Miroku! – Ela gritou, tentando segurar InuYasha novamente.

– Sangô... não... – O rapaz parou de falar, tentando se controlar em recuperar o equilíbrio. O grito de Sangô juntou–se a expressão satisfeita no rosto de InuYasha como ultima lembrança para Miroku antes que suas costas se chocassem com o chão.

– Você não contou, contou? – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, encarando o irmão.

– Eu já disse que isso não é da sua conta.

– Você só vai fazer as coisas piorarem desse modo.

– Com licença. – Um rapaz usando o uniforme do hotel, murmurou parado na porta. Engoliu em seco, observando o caos que reinava no cômodo. Por um momento pensou em dar meia volta e sair correndo dali tal a hostilidade com que foi encarado. – Eu só vim trazer um recado.

– Fale.

– Ahn... a senhorita Higurashi Kagome ligou para a recepção agora a pouco e... – ele parou de falar quando Sangô tentou levantar foi novamente derrubada no chão por Miroku. – Err...

– Ignore–os.

– Ela disse que não estava se sentindo bem e que permaneceria no quarto hoje. – O rapaz falou de um só fôlego, colocando a mão sobre o peito e respirando fundo antes de continuar. – Qualquer acontecimento deve ser comunicado por telefone, ela permanecerá—

– No quarto hoje. Você já disse essa parte.

– Err... – O rapaz fechou os olhos como se parecesse revisar as informações e certificar–se que não havia esquecido nada. Depois de alguns, voltou a abrir os olhos e sorriu – Isso é tudo.

– Então... – Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando que o rapaz se retirasse. O que não aconteceu – Tchau!

– Ah sim – O rapaz piscou, suas bochechas adquirindo um interessante tom avermelhado. – Podem chamar a recepção se precisarem de algo. – Completou antes de sair correndo.

InuYasha encarou o espaço vazio, que a pouco era ocupado pelo rapaz, antes de seguir o mesmo caminho sem dizer nada. A sala ficou em silêncio, antes que Sesshoumaru voltasse a seu lugar, com a intenção de terminar de ler o jornal.

– Miroku... – Sangô falou em tom doce, um sorriso curvou seus lábios quando o namorado a encarou com a mesma expressão abobada e inocente do mensageiro do hotel – Você tem cinco segundos para sair de cima de mim antes que seus sonhos de se tornar pai... – Moveu a perna entre as dele, flexionando o joelho ameaçadoramente – Vai ser apenas isso. Um sonho.

Miroku pulou para o chão rapidamente, murmurando um pedido de desculpas enquanto a garota levantava, passando as mãos para ajeitá–los no corpo. Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, escondido pelas grandes folhas do jornal, uma única palavra murmurada escapando de seus lábios.

– Idiotas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha abriu a porta do quarto lentamente, ouvindo a voz de Kagome soando em algum lugar da sala do quarto de hotel. Entrou silenciosamente, fechando a porta atrás de si antes de aproximar–se da garota que falava no telefone com algum figurão, podia notar isso por suas palavras, desmarcando a reunião que teria mais tarde. Parou a alguns passos de distancia, percebendo que ela não notara sua presença, concentrada demais em desculpar–se pelo contratempo.

– Sim, farei isso antes de deixar a cidade, Hayashibara–san. – sua voz soou mais aguda que o normal. Um sinal conhecido de que estava forçando o tom alegre na voz. – Perdoe–me mais uma vez por desmarcar nosso encontro tão em cima da hora. – Ela esperou mais alguns minutos antes de despedir–se e desligar o aparelho.

– O que você tem afinal? – Ele ignorou o tremor da garota ao ouvir sua voz e cortou a pequena distancia que os separava. – Espero que não esteja se entupindo de remédios novamente.

– Você escondeu meus remédios. – ela respondeu sem encará–lo – Não poderia fazer isso nem se tivesse essa intenção.

– Diga o que está sentindo e eu lhe dou o remédio.

– Pare de me tratar como criança! – Kagome levantou de repente, surpreendendo o namorado – Não preciso disso no momento.

– Está se sentindo mal novamente? – Ele perguntou, ignorando a explosão da garota. – Quer que eu a leve ao médico?

– Só estou com dor de cabeça. Nada que vá me matar. – Ela o encarou pela primeira vez, observando as roupas amassadas – Tentou sair sozinho novamente e foi perseguido por fãs?

– Não, Sangô pulou em cima de mim...

– Como é?

– Ela entrou na sala de imprensa falando que você estava mal por minha culpa e... – Ele sentou no sof�, a expressão demonstrando cansaço – Literalmente se jogou em cima de mim.

– Ela... bateu em você? – Kagome perguntou tentando não rir.

– Tentou, é diferente. – O rapaz levantou os olhos quando ela baixou a cabeça rindo baixinho. Suspirou, um sorriso se formando em seus lábios – Ficou feliz com isso, não ficou?

– Não exatamente feliz. – Ela falou lentamente, sentando–se na outra extremidade do sofá.

– Apenas alegre? – ele ofereceu, relaxando ao vê–la rir novamente. Respirou fundo, sentindo parte do peso que sentia sobre os ombros desde a noite anterior desaparecer com aquele som. – Então valeu a pena a humilhação.

– Desculpe. – Ela recostou–se ao sof�, os ombros tremendo como esforço de tentar conter o riso.

– Tudo bem, ao menos não foi um gato assassino. – O sorriso alargou–se em seu rosto, apagando parte das linhas de cansaço e preocupação quando ela continuou a rir. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquele momento enquanto durasse.

Kagome continuou rindo por mais alguns minutos, antes de deitar–se no sofá com um gemido.

– Você é o culpado por isso!

– Ahn? – Ele abriu os olhos depressa, baixando a cabeça para encarar a garota. – O que eu...?

– Fez minha dor de cabeça piorar. – Ela cobriu os olhos com um dos braços, ainda ofegante pelo riso. InuYasha sorriu, observando o tom rosado que cobrias as bochechas dela.

– Tomou seu café da manhã?

– Não, estava como estomago embrulhado.

O rapaz suspirou antes de pegar o telefone da mesa ao lado, ignorando os protestos da garota pediu que trouxessem o chá com torradas. Pousou o aparelho na base, levantando a seguir.

– Você me conhece bem o suficiente para saber que olhares irritados não me assustam. – Entrou no quarto e depois de alguns minutos, voltou com um copo d'água e o frasco de comprimidos – Tome o remédio, mas vai ter que se alimentar também.

Kagome concordou com um aceno, sentando–se com a ajuda do namorado antes de ingerir o comprimido. Devolveu o copo, estremecendo quando as mãos se tocaram brevemente. Voltou a deitar no sof�, um pequeno sorriso curvando seus lábios quando ele a cobriu com a manta que trouxera do quarto.

– Quer me contar por que esteve chorando? – Ele perguntou calmamente, sentando–se no chão de frente para ela.

– Não sei... – A voz feminina não passou de um sussurro. – Acho que é a dor de cabeça.

– Sua dor de cabeça e por ter chorado tanto, não o contrário.

– Eu não sei, InuYasha. – Ela suspirou, controlando o desejo de cobrir a cabeça com a manta. – Seres humanos são imprevisíveis e emocionais demais as vezes... Só tive vontade de chorar.

– Eu sei que ficou triste por não termos saído ontem, para comemorar.

– Eu sei que estava cansado.

– Não, foi insensível da minha parte... Principalmente quando você significa tanto para mim. – Ele remexeu–se em seu lugar, afundando a mão no bolso direito da calça. – Eu não quero que pense que não me importo.

– Não quero que encare nosso relacionamento como uma obrigação que precisa ser recompensada.

– Cale a boca! – Ele suspirou, arrependendo–se de suas palavras ao ver o choque e a magoa tingir os olhos azuis a sua frente – Desculpe... mas você está acabando com as minhas tentativas de ser romântico.

– Suas o que?

– Romântico! – Ele levantou depressa, quando batidas foram ouvidas na porta – Esqueça, tome isso – Empurrou um pequeno embrulho para as mãos dela e se afastou rapidamente para atender a porta.

A garota continuou em silencio, os olhos claros observando o pacote delicado em suas mãos com choque e curiosidade. Piscou algumas vezes antes de começar a abri–lo com mãos tremulas. Sorriu levemente, enquanto seus olhos pousavam na peça delicada em suas mãos. Um pequeno violão, feito com incrível habilidade e cheio de detalhes pendia de uma corrente delicada do mesmo material. Levantou a mão lentamente, até que a peça estivesse na altura de seus olhos, girando livremente no ar,

– Tem uma gravação na parte de trás. – InuYasha murmurou sentando–se a seu lado.

Kagome piscou, surpreendendo–se com a presença dele. Estivera presa demais ao pequeno presente para notar o que ocorria ao seu redor. Levantou a outra mão, segurando o pequeno violão de prateado e girando–o para ler as palavras gravadas. Baixou a cabeça, escondendo as lágrimas ao ler o nome dos dois, seguido pela data em que haviam se conhecido.

– Você errou a data. – Ela murmurou com um sorriso.

– Não, está correta. – Ele tomou a jóia de suas mãos, pousando–a em sua palma. – Esse foi o dia em que nos conhecemos – Apontou a data que ela tinha visto, depois deslizou a ponta do dedo até uma outra inscrição, na lateral do violão que ela não tinha reparado – Essa é a data em que começamos a sair. – Ele sorriu orgulhoso – Não faço tudo completamente errado.

– Obrigada, InuYasha. – Ela murmurou com voz embargada, ainda fitando o pequeno violão em suas mãos.

– Você está chorando. Não chore. – Ele a encarou em panico – Desculpe por colocar datas demais, eu só––

– É perfeito, InuYasha. – Kagome apertou a jóia, apertando–a contra o peito. – Eu adorei.

– Você está chorando.

– São lágrimas de felicidade. – Abraçou–o impulsivamente, fechando os olhos quando os braços fortes circundaram seu corpo – Eu realmente adorei o presente.

– Eu devia ter entregado isso ontem, mas... Você parecia tão triste e reservada. – Ele relaxou, abraçando–a mais forte. – Pensei que queria ficar sozinha.

– Não tem importância. – Respirou fundo, sentindo–se realmente feliz pela primeira vez naquele dia. – Não me importaria de não receber presente nenhum.

– Que bom. – InuYasha acariciou as costas dela, respirando aliviado.

Kagome apenas sorriu, permitindo–se ficar nos braços dele. Podia sentir a peça metálica aquecendo com o contato de suas mãos, e tudo o que podia lembrar era das palavras gravadas ali. _'Para minha Kagome'._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_  
Go on, get on with your life  
Yeah – I'll get on with mine  
Broken hearts can't call the cops  
Yeah – it's a perfect crime   
Twisting and turning the night keeps me yearning  
I'm burning alive  
I'm paying the price again  
But I'll see the light again _

_**( Vamos, siga em frente com sua vida**_

_**Yeah – Eu seguirei com a minha**_

**_Corações partidos não chamam a polícia_**

**_Yeah – O crime perfeito_**

_**Girando e virando a noite me mantém ansiando**_

_**Estou queimando vivo**_

_**Estou pagando o preço novamente**_

_**Mas, verei a luz novamente )**_

Kikyou estava novamente na sacada do hotel, parada em pé próxima a grade que a separava do vazio. As mãos apoiadas no metal morno, aquecido pelo sol da tarde, e os olhos fixos no horizonte. De dentro do quarto, vez por outra, podia ouvir vozes, mas esforçava–se para ignorá–las.

Arrumara as malas naquela tarde, estava decidida a partir. Bankotsu a encarara curioso quando colocara os pés dentro do quarto ao que ela respondera que estava cansada daquelas _'férias'_. Pensara que seria fácil convencê–lo a partir, o rapaz esforçava–se a atender seus desejos nos ultimo dias. Talvez estivesse tentando recompensá–la pela _'pequena'_ confusão que causara. Qual não fora sua surpresa quando ele balançara um pequena pasta na sua frente, dizendo que teria que tratar de negócios primeiro.

Enquanto o namorado afundava nos papéis que trouxera, Kikyou saíra para a sacada tentando não demonstrar sua irritação. Duas horas depois, depois de ouvi–lo falar ao telefone diversas vezes, ouvira batidas na porta. De sua posição, no exterior do quarto, encarara o namorado com irritação antes de fechar a porta de vidro parcialmente. Entre todas as coisas e horários que ele podia escolher para ser um homem sério e trabalhar, aquela fora realmente infeliz.

'_Quando tudo o que você quer é fugir, não é agradável descobrir seu parceiro tentando impedi–la de realizar seus planos.'_ Virou–se para a barreira de vidro quando notou o silencio no interior do quarto. Apertou os olhos, forçando a visão para a superfície que ainda refletia os últimos raios do sol as suas costas, tentando ver se estava sozinha novamente.

– Vai acabar cheia de rugas se continuar a franzir os olhos desse modo.

Kikyou de um pequeno pulo para trás, a mão voando para o lugar em que seu coração batia descontroladamente no peito, enquanto a porta se abria para revelar um Bankotsu sorridente.

– Idiota.

– Vai me culpar por estar bisbilhotando?

– Eu não estava _bisbilhotando_!

– Apenas espionando o interior do quarto?

– Isso! Quer dizer... ei!

– Entre, está começando a esfriar. – Bankotsu virou as costas, rindo baixinho da garota que o obedeceu reclamando. – Não precisava ter ficado lá fora todo esse tempo.

– Eu não era necessária _aqui dentro_.

– Não era necessária _lá fora_ tampouco. – O rapaz sentou na cama, organizando os documentos espalhados sobre a mesma.

– Quando poderemos partir?

– Amanhã, ao meio– dia. – Ele fechou a pasta antes de encará–la – Já reservei nossas passagens. – Observou–a aproximar–se da cama e sentar–se a seu lado. Os movimentos controlados e calmos como sempre. – Não atrasei nossa partida para irritá–la.

– Tudo bem...

– Tem algo que quer fazer antes de sair daqui?

– Não... – A garota baixou os olhos para suas próprias mãos pousadas em seu colo. Tinha se decidido a fugir, não precisa de nada. Um ultimo encontro. Palavras que a acordassem para o 'real' encerramento daquela parte de sua vida... Ou precisava? – Na verdade...

– Sim?

– Acha que pode conseguir ingressos para o show do Shikon no Tama? – A voz feminina soou calma e controlada como se aquele não fosse um pedido estranho. Levantou lentamente a cabeça, encarando–o friamente enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

– Os ingressos estão esgotados desde ontem, nem eu conseguiria algum a essa hora. – O rapaz encostou–se na mesa ao lado da cama e continuou a observar o rosto de traços delicados em busca de alguma mudança que demonstrasse os verdadeiros sentimentos de Kikyou – Tem certeza de quer isso?

– Você já disse que não é possível. – Ela levantou, um leve dar de ombros como única reação. O rapaz continuou a observá–la em silencio durante alguns minutos antes de voltar a falar.

– Posso conseguir alguns passes para os bastidores... – Ele sorriu internamente quando ela pareceu congelar no meio do quarto. Forçou–se a continuar sério antes de completar – Acho que você não se importaria com isso... Afinal... – Arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ela virou–se para encará–lo – A música não é a razão de você ter esse súbito desejo de ir a esse show.

– Faça isso então. – Ela murmurou friamente antes de rumar para o banheiro, trancando a porta rapidamente atrás de si.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome desceu do táxi próxima a entrada de funcionários, pagou ao motorista rapidamente e entrou correndo pela porta de metal aberta. O segurança sorriu, cumprimentando–a com um aceno e fechando a porta assim que a garota passou por ele.

A garota passou correndo pelo camarim, ouvindo a música de encerramento ser tocada. Sorriu consigo mesma pensando na expressão surpresa que veria no rosto do namorado por vê–la ali. InuYasha parecera tão preocupado por deixá–la sozinha no hotel, algumas horas atrás que ela resolvera fazer aquele pequeno esforço quando o remédio para sua dor de cabeça finalmente fizera efeito.

Diminuiu o ritmo que impusera a si mesma ao se aproximar do palco, não queria parecer que viera correndo do hotel até o local quando o encontrasse. Respirou fundo, parando há alguns metros das pessoas que caminhavam ali. Por um momento, ao encara aquela pequena passagem, algo de familiar soou em sua mente. Encarou a garota morena, parada ali, meio que oculta pelas pesadas cortinas. Os técnicos se amontoaram naquele mesmo local e a imagem da garota desapareceu.

Kagome piscou, pensando que aquilo fora apenas uma peça pregada por sua imaginação, e voltou a atenção para a pequena bolsa em suas mãos. Revirou o interior antes de perceber que tinha esquecido a maquiagem. Com um suspiro frustrado, lançou um ultimo olhar para a fresta de palco que podia ser vista dali, observando InuYasha se despedir da platéia. _'Tenho alguns minutos'_ pensou antes de dar as costas a pequena confusão reinante nos bastidores e caminhar apressadamente na direção do camarim.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bankotsu observou em silencio a figura da prima correndo na direção oposta do palco. Voltou–se para encarar a namorada que continuava em silêncio, meio encoberta pelas pesadas e escuras cortinas a alguns passos de distancia. Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, aquela era realmente uma cena que não queria presenciar.

Kikyou dissera que não falaria com ninguém, queria apenas dar uma ultima olhada no _'cantorzinho'_ antes de partirem definitivamente. _' Um encerramento... É tudo que preciso, Bankotsu' _Foram as palavras da garota enquanto deixavam o hotel. Abriu os olhos novamente, encarando a cena com atenção. Tinha que admitir que ela cumprira o que tinha dito, ficando oculta durante a maior parte do tempo. As exceções aconteceram quando naquele caos que era o bastidor de um show como aquele, fora empurrada para fora de seu esconderijo nas sombras.

O rapaz voltou sua atenção novamente para o corredor em que a prima tinha desaparecido. Parte dele ficara aliviado quando haviam lhe informado que Kagome não compareceria ao concerto daquela noite. Uma indisposição a fizera afastar–se de todos os compromissos naquele dia. Sabia que era mesquinho ficar feliz com a aparente doença da prima, mas era o melhor naquele caso.

'Isso não vai acabar bem...' Aproximou–se de Kikyou, tocando seu ombro para chamar–lhe a atenção. Inclinou–se em sua direção, sussurrando contra seu ouvido:

– Esperarei no carro. – Sem esperar resposta, ele deu meia volta, afastando–se rapidamente.

A garota o encarou confusa. Apenas concordou com um aceno ao invés de segui–lo como seu mente lhe dizia para fazer. Vinha dizendo a si mesma, desde o momento em que pedira a Bankotsu para levá–la ao concerto, que tudo que queria era ver InuYasha uma única vez. Instintivamente, virou–se para encara o palco novamente, percebeu as luzes diminuindo e o grupo começar a deixar o palco sob os gritos e aplausos das fãs. Sentiu seu coração acelerar no peito e deu um passo para trás, puxando a cortina para cobri–la no mesmo momento que eles passaram por ela.

Fechou os olhos, ouvindo os passos soarem no piso e as vozes animadas conversando. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e voltou a abrir os olhos. Seu coração voltou a acelerar ao sentir o perfume conhecido tão próximo, apertou as cortinas com mais forças sentindo todo o corpo tremer. Baixou a cabeça, encarando o véu negro a sua frente, o próprio corpo coberto pela sombra e a verdade finalmente a atingiu.

Enquanto as vozes se afastavam e o perfume forte e masculino começava a diminuir ela ouviu o próprio peito gritando que aquilo não podia ser o fim. Racionalmente sabia que tudo o que se passara entre os dois terminara há muito tempo, mas agora, encarando aquele pequeno espaço, que apesar de protegê–la dava–lhe a impressão de ser um caixão, seu coração parecia ter despertado querendo negar que não havia mais nenhuma chance de ter de volta a pessoa que ainda amava.

Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo as lágrimas quentes que conterá por tanto tempo escaparem de seus olhos e percorrerem sua pele fria. Um murmúrio angustiado escapou de seus lábios e todos os sons a sua volta pareceram desaparecer. Soltou o tecido grosso, caindo de joelhos, pensando não mais precisar daquela pequena barreira de proteção.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando controlar as lágrimas que pareciam não ter fim. Até mesmo o pensamento de que alguém poderia flagrá–la naquela situação vergonhosa não a ajudava a conter novamente as emoções naquele pequeno, e imaginário cofre, em seu peito. Levantou a cabeça depressa, quando sentiu mãos quentes cobrirem seus ombros, por alguns minutos pensou que Bankotsu tinha retornado para salvá–la, mas já devia ter se conformado que o rapaz não a ajudava em batalhas desse modo.

– Kikyou?

A garota piscou em resposta, a vista embaçada pelo choro deixando–a ver apenas uma forma conhecida. Fechou os olhos novamente, repetindo para si mesma que devia estar tendo uma alucinação. InuYasha não podia estar realmente ali, quase a abraçando.

– Vá embora... – Murmurou fracamente – Estou morta para você...

– Deixe de falar bobagens – Ignorando as palavras murmuradas, ele a abraçou, ajudando–a a levantar – O que está fazendo aqui?

– É mesmo você... – Ela murmurou ainda incrédula. Piscou algumas vezes, afastando as lágrimas – Eu...

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Nada, só... finalmente percebi algo. – Passou a mão no rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que não cessavam ao invés de tocá–lo como realmente desejava. – Preciso encontrar Bankotsu. – Queria afastar–se dele, aquela presença forte e confortadora soava falsa demais em sua mente.

– Não acho que esteja em condição de fazer isso sozinha. – Ele passou um braço protetor pela cintura fina e começou a caminhar a seu lado. – Sabe onde ele pode estar?

– Ele disse que esperaria por mim no carro. – Kikyou deixou–se guiar pelos braços fortes, caminhando com os olhos fechados na esperança de conter as emoções.

– Típico daquele idiota. – InuYasha falou irritado – Em um dia fica se fantasiando de fantasma e tentando assustar as pessoas e agora a deixa aqui sozinha.

– Ele assustou você? – A voz feminina soou um pouco mais forte, a lembrança de Bankotsu apanhando várias vezes seguidas usando aquele estúpido lençol como fantasia trazendo um pequeno e triste sorriso para seus lábios.

– Não. – Ele sorriu de volta – Mas, isso não anula o fato de que tentou. – Tocou o rosto da garota delicadamente, enxugando uma lágrima teimosa que escorria por seu rosto. – Quer que eu a acompanhe até o carro?

– Não...

– Tudo bem. – InuYasha fez um sinal para que o segurança abrisse a porta, antes de encarar a garota novamente. – Não disse o que estava fazendo aqui.

– Despedindo–me de uma lembrança – Sua voz tremeu novamente, os olhos castanhos abriram–se lentamente para encarar o rapaz a sua frente – Eu sempre vou amar você, InuYasha. – Ficou na ponta dos pés, antes que perdesse a coragem, e depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios – Acho que isso é um adeus... – Murmurou antes de se afastar rapidamente, desaparecendo na escuridão noturna.

InuYasha ficou parado, os olhos fixos na porta de metal fechando–se atrás da garota. Piscou confuso algumas vezes, tentando clarear a mente e entender o que diabo tinha sido aquilo. Tocou os próprios lábios, ainda sentindo o perfume doce característico de Kikyou a sua volta. Ela tinha ido até ali para se despedir?

– InuYasha.

A voz grave do irmão soou as suas costas seguido por um gemido abafado. O segundo som chamou mais sua atenção do que o irmão que estava constantemente chamando sua atenção com coisas totalmente inúteis e desnecessárias. Virou–se lentamente, o cenho franzido e um suspiro surpreso escapou de seus lábios ao reconhecer a fonte do gemido.

Kagome o encarava, os olhos azuis cheios de magoa e tristeza, ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Ele deu um passo em sua direção e observou–a afastar–se na mesma proporção, a mão tremula cobrindo a jóia prateada que brilhava em seu peito.

– Não é o que pareceu. – Murmurou a típica frase das pessoas culpadas e isso a fez se retrair ainda mais – Deixe–me explicar...

– Não! – a garota balançou a cabeça, a expressão determinada surgindo em seu rosto enquanto ela apertava a pequena bolsa com força – Isso não tem necessidade de explicação.

InuYasha observou a cena transcorrer em câmera lenta. Kagome correndo em sua direção. O vento frio atingir suas costas no mesmo momento que ela desviou dele e passou correndo pela porta aberta. E a mesma escuridão engolindo a forma feminina.

Piscou algumas vezes, observando a própria mão estendida para o nada que o vão da porta revelava. Enquanto a similaridade das duas mulheres afastando–se de si o atingia ele percebeu algo diferente. Quando observara Kikyou desaparecer não sentira aquela dor aguda atravessando seu peito ou o inexplicável vazio tomando conta de todo seu ser.

_  
My hearts breaking even, now there's no use we even try  
Hey I cried, yeah I lied, hell I almost died  
Don't got a reason   
Let's just fold the cards and say good–bye  
It's all right, just two hearts breaking even tonight_

_**( Meu coração está quebrando em dois esta noite, agora não há razão para tentarmos**_

_**Hey, Eu chorei. Yeah, eu menti. Inferno, eu quase morri**_

_**Não existe razão**_

_**Vamos apenas baixar as cartas e dizer adeus**_

_**Está tudo bem, apenas dois corações se quebrando esta noite ) **_

**_N.A. – Oi minna, _**

**_Sei que demorei um pouquinho, mas o capítulo está bem longo para compensar a demora. _**

**_Peço perdão adiantado se houverem erros escabrosos que podem estar presentes, mas toda vez que o abro para tentar corrigir o Word dá erro e fecha. Antes que a minha paciência seja testada além do limite e eu acabe socando tudo, resolvi deixá-lo assim por hora. _**

**_Muito, muito obrigada pelos elogios. Revoltas à parte pelos acontecimentos são totalmente compreendidas D _**

**_Obrigada as reviews do ultimo capítulo -> Kikyou Priestess, Kisamadesu, Bella Lamounier, BabI BlacK, Tici-chan, Nika dono, Srta. Kinomoto, Tickle-chan, Myu Camui, Megawinsome, Letícia Himura, Li Morgan, Cíntia, Megumi, Lan Ayath, nehuk, maky-chan, Um e Shaka 4ever, Rin-chan, Palas Lis e Houshi Kawai. _**

**_Sesshoumaru continua bem, estou consolando-o direitinho D _**

**_

* * *

A tão 'gentil' Jujubinha. _**

**_Você não merecia meu tempo em responder, mas vá lá. _**

**_Não me importo em receber reviews com críticas, agora coisas irônicas e sem sentido não são necessárias para mim. Se você quiser fazer uma crítica construtiva, terá toda a minha atenção e compreensão, caso contrário, guarde sua opinião apenas para si mesma. _**

**_Eu nunca disse que sou perfeita ou melhor do que ninguém. Já cansei de dizer que qualquer uma pode escrever, ou escreve, tão bem ou melhor do que eu _**

**_Se suas amigas, ou os fics que você lê e acha tão melhores dos que o meu não tem tantos reviwes quanto os meus, jogue sua frustração em que lê e não deixa comentário e não em mim. _**

**_Não sou profissional ou ganho para escrever fics. Quer ler algo perfeito? Vá ler um livro   
_**

**_Elogios forçados apenas para me adoçar e disfarçar suas palavras não me enganam. Ironia velada tampouco. _****_Faça um favor a si mesma e as pessoas cujo fics tem tão poucos comentários desmerecidamente e ocupe seu tempo enviando reviews a todas elas. _**

**_Para finalizar, apaguei seu comentário porque sabe como é... Eu escrevo tão absurdamente mal que não merecia seu review aqui para aumentar o numero. _** **_

* * *

A todas as outras leitoras, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo. D _**

**_Kissus e ja ne, _**

**_Naru _**


	22. Right to be Wrong

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade**

**

* * *

****Música – **Right To Be Wrong ( Joss Stone) 

**Fanfic – **Naru L

P.s. - Se o texto inteiro estiver em itálico, por favor, desconsiderem. Site mais infeliz ( irritada )

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru observava o irmão disfarçadamente enquanto caminhavam em direção ao avião que os levaria para casa. Três tediosos dias haviam se passado, não podia negar que fora divertido ver o irmão sofrer um pouco quando Kagome mudara–se para um quarto em outro andar na mesma noite em que flagrara InuYasha e Kikyou no concerto, mas depois de um tempo aquilo começara a se tornar cansativo e extremamente repetitivo.

Lembrava–se perfeitamente bem da ultima vez que vira o irmão naquelas condições. Era quase absurdo ver o sempre resmungão InuYasha, calado e cabisbaixo pelos cantos. É claro que ele não chegara a chorar, porque se isso acontecesse com certeza ele seria obrigado a esquecer que aquilo tinha uma causa e seguiria o conselho de Rin. Acertaria InuYasha com toda a força que fosse capaz.

Com esse pensamento confortador, Sesshoumaru ajeitou–se em sua poltrona, ainda observando o irmão discretamente. Ouviu o suspiro desanimado soar da cadeira do outro lado do corredor e fechou os punhos, irritado. Era tudo o que precisava, ser obrigado a fazer uma viagem longa ao lado do idiota se lamentando.

Lançou um olhar de aviso que foi completamente ignorado por InuYasha que encontrava–se ocupado demais arrumando aquele maldito óculos escuros no rosto pelo que devia ser a centésima vez desde que tinham deixado o hotel.

Talvez não devesse esperar, podia muito bem levantar e fingir cair... Com o punho diretamente no rosto do irmão.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_I've got a right to be wrong  
My mistakes will make me strong  
I'm stepping out into the great unknown  
I'm feeling wings though I've never flown_

**_(Eu tenho o direito de errar_**

**_Meus enganos me tornarão mais fortes_**

**_Estou caminhando para dentro do grande desconhecido_**

**_Estou sentindo asas mesmo não podendo voar)_**

InuYasha ajeitou–se em seu assento, um suspiro desanimado escapando de seus lábios. Podia sentir os olhares sobre si e era frustrante não poder gritar para os outros três que tomassem conta de suas próprias vidas.

Miroku tentara se aproximar dois dias atrás, e antes mesmo que abrisse a boca recebera um olhar tão cheio de raiva que achara melhor dar meia volta e se esconder atrás da namorada. Fora desanimador para InuYasha, por mais que demonstrasse não precisar de ajuda ou piedade, tudo o que queria era ter alguém a seu lado para conversar, mas a única pessoa com quem sempre pudera contar não estava a seu lado.

Sangô _'esbarrava' _nele todas às vezes possível. Sempre _'sem querer' _e seguido por um pedido murmurado de desculpas, mas com algo duro e com uma força surpreendente para alguém que estava fazendo algo inconscientemente. InuYasha apenas lançava–lhe um olhar irritado, que não servia absolutamente para nada, dizia para que tomasse mais cuidado antes que '_caísse'_ do palco.

Ainda tinha o irmão, que no momento flexionava os dedos longos perigosamente. Quase podia ouvir as juntas estalando enquanto os olhos dourados o encaravam com um brilho satisfeito. Talvez fosse mais seguro manter–se afastado do irmão.

Tocou novamente aqueles estupidamente grandes óculos escuros, sentindo o olho direito latejar. Seria um alivio poder se livrar do acessório. Suspirou, fechando os olhos. Como podia adivinhar que _ 'aquilo'_ seria o presente de despedida de Kagome?

** oOoOoOFlashbackOoOoOo**

InuYasha entrou no quarto cuidadosamente. Fechou a porta atrás de si, empurrando Miroku de uma maneira nada gentil contra a parede oposta. Não importava que fora o amigo que conseguira a chave com a camareira, não ia deixar que ele entrasse com ele e ficasse ouvindo tudo o que dizia.

Observou a sala bem menor do que a da suíte que ocupava, antes de dirigir–se para a única porta que havia no local além da entrada. Parou por alguns minutos, pensando que aquela talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, afinal.

Respirou fundo, pousando a mão sobre a maçaneta. Não havia outro modo uma vez que Kagome o estava evitando há dois dias. Ele precisava falar com ela e lhe explicar o que realmente tinha acontecido.

Aproximou–se da cama, observando a garota adormecida. Nada pior podia acontecer, tinha que arriscar. Parou aos pés da cama, esperando alguns minutos antes de chamá–la:

– Kagome? – Sem resposta, o que o fez franzir o cenho. Talvez devesse chamar um pouco mais alto. – Kagome! – Dessa vez ela se moveu na cama, um murmúrio de protesto escapando de seus lábios. – Não grite, sou eu.

– Vá embora. – Ela murmurou sonolenta sem se virar para ele.

– Você tem que me deixar explicar, Kagome – Ele deu mais um passo, achando seguro. Ela já sabia que era ele, não iria gritar ou nada parecido.

– Estou dormindo, InuYasha.

– Está falando. – Ele protestou, dando mais um passo. A garota suspirou irritada, os braços movendo–se embaixo da coberta como se fosse levantar – Eu só quero uma chance de—

– FORA! – Ela levantou rapidamente, pegando–o de surpresa. – Fora do meu quarto e da minha vida! – Ele piscou, confuso com a reação dela. Nunca antes a vira perder a calma daquele modo. – Seu idiota traidor!

Antes que pudesse se afastar ou protestar sentiu o choque do punho delicado contra seu rosto. InuYasha deu alguns passos para trás, levando a mão ao local atingido. Olhou para a garota entre assustado e irritado, sentindo o olho latejar. Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, ambos assustados com o que tinha acontecido, o som de suas respirações era a única coisa que quebrava o silencio do cômodo.

– Tem dois minutos para sair daqui antes que eu comece a gritar _'tarado'_! – Ela falou, recuperando–se antes do choque. Estreitou os olhos irritada, ajoelhando na cama. – Saia, InuYasha.

– Eu não vou desistir tão fácil, Kagome – O rapaz murmurou antes de virar–se para sair.

InuYasha refez o curto caminho que acabara de percorrer, tocando o rosto no local atingido. Era estranho, mas não era ali que a dor realmente estava. Por mais que sentisse o olho lacrimejar, seu peito latejava com uma dor muito mais forte no momento.

Abriu a porta, saindo para o corredor vazio, agradecendo aos céus por não encontrar Miroku ali parado esperando por ele.

** oOoOoO Fim do Flashback OoOoOo **

_I've got a mind of my own  
I'm flesh and blood to the bone  
I'm not made of stone  
Got a right to be wrong  
So just leave me alone_

**_(Eu tenho minha própria opinião_**

**_Sou carne e sangue até os ossos_**

**_Não sou feita de pedra_**

**_Tenho o direito de errar_**

**_Então, apenas me deixe em paz)_**

InuYasha abriu os olhos, voltando para o presente. Lançou um olhar para a cadeira do irmão, certificando–se que não o estava espionando, antes de tirar os óculos, tocando a mancha roxa em seu rosto com uma careta. Quem podia imaginar que Kagome fosse tão forte?

Suspirou, baixando as mãos. Parte de si insistia que tinha merecido aquilo, mas a outra continuava gritando em sua mente que não havia razão conhecida, uma vez que não tinha feito nada!

O que havia de errado com Kagome para sair correndo sem lhe dar uma chance de se explicar?

_'Foi apenas um mal entendido...'_ Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por alguns minutos. Aquele machucado estava realmente doendo. Só podia imaginar que ela tinha substituído a mão por algum tipo de objeto mecânico e ficara esperando uma boa chance de acertá–lo...

_'Acho que estou delirando'_ Sorriu sem humor. Aquilo era um preço baixo a pagar se conseguisse tê–la de volta. Tudo o que precisava fazer era esconder o olho roxo e estaria bem.

– Nossa! – A voz de Miroku soou perto demais, fazendo InuYasha abrir os olhos rapidamente. Congelou em terror ao ver o amigo inclinado sobre seu assento, examinando seu olho muito interessado. – Que caminhão acertou você?

InuYasha o encarou em silencio, surpreso demais para esboçar qualquer reação até sentir um dedo apertar o local machucado. Um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios enquanto empurrava a mão de Miroku para longe.

– O que diabo acha que está fazendo? – Perguntou irritado enquanto procurava pelos óculos escuros que na confusão havia escorregado para o chão.

– Verificando se isso era de verdade. – Miroku respondeu, esfregando o braço – Nunca vi você machucado antes...

– Longe de mim, Miroku. – InuYasha murmurou irritado, colocando os óculos escuros rapidamente e praguejando quando a armação tocou sua pele machucada.

– Ei! Sesshoumaru?

InuYasha olhou em pânico para a cadeira do irmão, estreitando os olhos apesar da dor ao ver a expressão divertida no rosto de Sesshoumaru.

– Você que bateu nele?

– Ninguém bateu em mim! Foi um acidente!

– Ninguém bateu em você... – A odiosa voz do irmão soou divertida, fazendo InuYasha cerrar os punhos, lutando com o desejo de avançar em cima dele. – Devemos presumir que você tentou acertar alguém com o... Olho?

– Não. – InuYasha respondeu mal humorado, voltando sua atenção para a janela como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

– Já sei! – Miroku falou animado – Tentou andar no escuro ontem e acertou a parede?

InuYasha grunhiu, baixando a cabeça desanimado e ignorou a pergunta de Miroku. Ouviu a risada do irmão sem poder fazer nada. _'Eu não mereço...'_ Sua sorte parecia tê–lo abandonado de vez.

– Ei, deixa eu ver de novo?

– Não. Afaste–se de mim. – InuYasha lançou um olhar nada amigável na direção do rapaz que ameaçava arrancar os óculos escuros de seu rosto.

– Miroku! – A voz de Sesshoumaru chamou a atenção dos dois. – Volte para o seu lugar e pare de tentar agarrar meu irmão.

– Eu não... Droga. – Miroku suspirou desanimado, voltando para seu assento ao lado de Sangô – Se eu fosse tentar agarrar alguém não seria InuYasha.

– Fico feliz ao saber disso. – Sangô murmurou, ajeitando em seu lugar. – Fique em silencio, quero dormir um pouco.

– Posso agarrar você em silencio?

– Pode. – Ela abriu um olho, observando a expressão do namorado e as mãos aproximando–se de seu corpo rapidamente – Se quiser um olho roxo como de InuYasha.

– Estraga–prazer.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_  
I've got a right to be wrong  
I've been held down too long  
I've got to break free  
So I can finally breathe  
I've got a right to be wrong_

**_(Eu tenho o direito de errar  
Estou me segurando a muito tempo_**

**_Tenho que me libertar_**

**_Para finalmente poder respirar_**

**_Eu tenho o direito de errar)_**

Kagome permanecia em silêncio, parada no meio da sala do apartamento que dividia com InuYasha. Quando chegara ali umas duas horas atrás não parecera tão difícil ter que partir, tirara as roupas do armário e as guardara cuidadosamente dentro da mala, tentando não pensar no que aquilo representava. Empurrara as conseqüências e a dor que saberia que sentiria ao sair dali para o lugar escondido em seu coração até que o momento fosse inevitável.

Apertou a alça da mala com força, lutando com as lágrimas teimosas que ameaçavam escapar de seus olhos. Não conseguia entender como as coisas podiam sair do controle tão rapidamente, sua vida com InuYasha parecia ser um constante turbilhão de emoções. Uma imensa montanha russa, com seus altos e baixos assustadores e curvas perigosas.

Devia ter notado. Devia ter prestado mais atenção às insinuações de Sesshoumaru. Deveria ter levado as reações estranhas de InuYasha em consideração, mas a verdade é que não queria acreditar que ele fosse capaz de traí–la. Não queria acreditar que o que compartilhavam podia ter fim.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo algumas vezes. A verdade é que sempre soubera que havia algo de errado acontecendo embaixo de seu nariz.

_'Não adianta pensar nisso agora..._' Piscou algumas vezes, enxugando as lagrimas que borravam sua visão. _'Não posso mudar o que aconteceu... Mesmo que isso seja meu maior desejo.'_

Respirou fundo novamente antes de estender a mão tremula para a maçaneta. O pior já tinha passado, só tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que sua coragem de abandonar tudo desvanecesse e ela acabasse encontrando InuYasha.

_'InuYasha...'_ apoiou a mão na superfície fria da maçaneta e fechou os olhos. Instantaneamente a lembrança da cena de dois dias atrás voltou com força total. Um gemido angustiado escapou de seus lábios enquanto via sua mão atingir o rosto do namorado com uma força surpreendente. Podia ver o choque nos olhos dourados, assim como sentia o próprio corpo congelado pela mesma emoção.

Encostou a testa na porta, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem com a visão de InuYasha deixando o quarto, a mão sobre o local que acabara de atingir. Caíra sobre a cama, tremendo de raiva e choque pelo que acontecera no exato momento que a porta da frente era fechada.

Quando finalmente conseguira se recuperar, estendera a mão, ainda dolorida do impacto para o telefone e adiantara sua passagem de volta. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir novamente e o pensamento de passar algumas horas no mesmo avião que InuYasha e os outros era doloroso demais para que pudesse suportar. Fugir parecia uma opção mais segura.

Pulou para trás, derrubando a mala no chão quando alguém bateu na porta. Xingou–se mentalmente por seu descontrole irracional. O som era fraco e InuYasha não bateria na porta do próprio apartamento antes de entrar.

– Kagome? – A voz da senhora que lhe dera Buyo soou duvidosa, seguida por batidas um pouco mais fortes. A garota piscou, forçando–se a abrir a porta – Olá, querida.

– Olá. – Forçou um sorriso, incapaz de pensar em algo mais inteligente para dizer.

– O porteiro me avisou que vocês tinham voltado. Onde está seu namorado?

– Ele não... – _'É meu namorado' _quis completar, mas achou que não deveria fazer confissões com alguém que mal conhecia – Não chegou ainda. – Completou rapidamente, o sorriso congelado em seu rosto.

– Está se sentindo bem, querida?

– Sim, apenas cansada da viagem. – Apertou a maçaneta com mais força, tentando parecer calma – Em que posso ajudá–la?

– Vocês deixaram Buyo comigo antes de viajar – A senhora disse, uma expressão desconfiada enquanto observava a garota baixar os olhos para o felino em suas mãos como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse – Eu vim devolvê–lo.

– Ah sim! Buyo! – Forçou–se a soltar a porta e estender os braços para o gato – Desculpe pelo incomodo, espero que ele não tenha dado muito trabalho.

– Um a mais, um a menos – A senhora sorriu, observando a garota segurar o gato como se fosse um bebê – Mas ele subia na cama durante todas as noites como se procurasse por algo...

Kagome riu, acariciando as orelhas do filhote.

– Ele tem o costume de esperar a gente dormir e deitar no peito de InuYasha. – Os olhos azuis perderam um pouco de brilho quando ela pronunciou o nome do namorado.

– Tem certeza de que está bem?

– Sim, não se preocupe. – Kagome balançou a cabeça, um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios novamente – Eu cuido dele agora.

– Se você diz – A velha sorriu – Sabe onde me encontrar se precisar de uma _'babá' _novamente.

– Obrigada. – A garota esperou a mulher se afastar para fechar a porta e encostar–se nela, abraçando o gato mais forte até que ele miasse em protesto. – O que vou fazer com você?

Buyo olhou para sua dona, por alguns segundos antes de pular para o chão, parecendo mais interessado em explorar a casa do que ser esmagado por Kagome. A garota suspirou, observando–o se afastar em passos leves e rápidos. Sabia o que ele estava procurando. InuYasha.

Balançou a cabeça, desanimada. Ao que parecia Buyo estava preocupado demais procurando seu alvo para sequer lhe dar atenção. Inclinou–se para pegar sua mala novamente, pensando que seria um bom castigo deixar o _'gato assassino'_, como InuYasha chamava o felino, ali.

Respirou fundo apoiando–se na mala para levantar e sentiu o pingente roçar contra sua pele. Tinha esquecido daquele _ 'pequeno lembrete'_. O delicado pingente em forma de violão acariciava sua pele, infiltrando–se no decote da camisa quando ajoelhara.

**_"– Eu sei que ficou triste por não termos saído ontem, para comemorar._**

**_– Eu sei que estava cansado._**

**_– Não, foi insensível da minha parte... Principalmente quando você significa tanto para mim. Não quero que pense que não me importo._**

**_– Não quero que encare nosso relacionamento como uma obrigação que precisa ser recompensada._**

**_– Cale a boca! Desculpe... mas você está acabando com as minhas tentativas de ser romântico. "_**

Kagome abriu os olhos quando o gato pulou em cima da mala, o focinho gelado tocando seu rosto e libertando–a das lembranças. Acariciou as orelhas felinas com um pequeno sorriso. _'Por que ele tem tinha que fazer parecer que eu era a única?'_

– Vai ficar com ele, não vai? – Respirou fundo, levando as mãos à nuca para abrir a corrente – E cuidar dele por mim? – Sorriu quando o gato pareceu miar em confirmação. – Lançou um ultimo olhar ao pequeno violão de prata antes de levantar e deixá–lo sobre o aparador ao lado da porta. – Adeus, Buyo. – Colocou o filhote no chão e ignorando o olhar confuso pegou sua mala e saiu.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Got to sing my own song  
I might be singing out of key  
But it sure feels good to me  
Got a right to be wrong  
So just leave me alone_

**_(Tenho que cantar minha própria canção_**

**_Posso estar cantando fora de tom_**

**_Mas certamente soa bem para mim_**

**_Tenho o direito de errar_**

**_Então, apenas me deixe em paz)_**

InuYasha esperava impacientemente que a droga de caixa metálica funcionasse mais depressa. Apertava a alça da guitarra que cruzava seu peito, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade que sentia. A outra mão fechada sobre a alça da mala com força suficiente para deformá–la.

O porteiro intrometido tinha lhe dito, assim que chegara, que Kagome estava ali. Sua primeira reação havia sido correr na direção da escada, apenas para encontrar a porta fechada. Não lhe restara outra opção além daquela maldita máquina que parecia estar mais lenta do que de costume. Era quase como se fosse uma conspiração para impedi–lo de alcançar a garota.

Bufou quando o elevador parou em seu andar e saiu do aparelho praguejando. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça, procurando pela chave enquanto pensava que deveria ter aceito a ajuda do porteiro com a bagagem. Tudo o que faltava para completar aquele dia desastroso era acabar caindo no meio do corredor.

Sorriu satisfeito ao puxar o chaveiro sem derrubar nada e parou, mão a meio caminho da fechadura, ao ouvir o barulho da pesada porta de ferro às suas costas. Virou–se a tempo de vislumbrar um vulto que parecia conhecido desaparecer enquanto a superfície metálica fechava. A alça escapou de suas mãos e InuYasha piscou, não podia ter tanto azar...

– Mas, que inferno! – As palavras escaparam de seus lábios. Apenas o inicio de uma série de palavrões enquanto pulava em um pé só. Lançou um olhar irritado na direção da mala que caíra em seu pé, como se pudesse ver através dela. O que diabo tinha guardado ali que pudesse machucar?

Respirou fundo, colocando o pé no chão novamente. Lançou um outro olhar para a porta de ferro que levava a escada e suspirou. Kagome não seria infantil a ponto de fugir pela escada apenas para não ter que confrontá–lo. Aproximou–se da porta e colocou a chave na fechadura, pensando que ao menos, se fosse realmente ela, ninguém o vira pular em um pé só atingido pela própria mala.

Abriu a porta e chutou a mala para dentro, com o mesmo pé machucado...

– Maldição! – Afastou–se da porta, lutando para não segurar o pé enquanto pulava. Os óculos escuros escaparam de seu rosto e caíram no chão sem que ele se preocupasse em segurá–los.

– InuYasha... – O rapaz virou–se para encontrar o curioso para de olhos castanhos de Rin. – O que você está fazendo?

–... – _'Hoje realmente não é o meu dia...'_

– A mala está ganhando?

– Parece. – Murmurou entre dentes, endireitando o corpo. – O que está fazendo aqui?

– Vim pagar os empregados... – A garota murmurou, apontando para o apartamento atrás de si – A reforma no apartamento...

– Ahn... Ok. – InuYasha deu de ombros. – Sesshoumaru deve estar chegando em casa.

– Eu sei, ele acabou de me ligar. – Rin sorriu, virando–se para fechar a porta – Acho que não vai mais lutar com sua mala, vai?

– Não...

– Ótimo, nos vemos mais tarde. – Guardou as chaves na bolsa, começando a caminhar na direção do elevador.

– Rin? – InuYasha esperou que a garota vira–se em sua direção para completar – Importa–se de não comentar... _Isso_ com meu irmão?

– _'Isso'_ o que? – Ela piscou antes de entrar no elevador.

– Ao menos não terei que agüentar gracinhas depois... – InuYasha murmurou, entrando no próprio apartamento.

Olhou em volta, o silêncio caindo sobre seus ombros. Kagome não estava ali. Respirou fundo, empurrando a porta com o pé. Estranho como até voltar para casa, o real significado de ficar sem Kagome não o tinha atingido. Enquanto estavam no hotel, ou até mesmo no avião, tudo parecia um sonho ruim, mas agora, observando o apartamento vazio e silencioso... Kagome realmente saíra de sua vida.

Caminhou lentamente na direção do sofá, soltando a alça da guitarra e deixando repousar suavemente a seu lado. Seu mundo estava ruindo novamente. Muito mais forte e doloroso do que quando Kikyou saíra de sua vida.

Fechou os olhos, tentando se convencer que não podia desistir tão facilmente quando um barulho suave chamou sua atenção. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, mas antes que pudesse se mover, algo pesado caiu sobre sua cabeça, fincando as pequeninas garras em seus cabelos. Um miado alto soou à seus ouvidos como uma risada maligna enquanto levantava de um pulo, o gato ainda preso em seus cabelos.

– Seu maldito gato assassino!

** oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_  
You're entitled to your opinion  
But it's really my decision  
I can't turn back I'm on a mission  
If you care don't you dare blur my vision  
Let me be all that I can be  
Don't smother me with negativity  
Whatever's out there waiting for me  
I'm going to faced it willingly_

**_( Você tem direito a ter suas próprias opiniões_**

**_Mas na realidade a decisão é minha_**

**_Não posso dar às costas a minha missão_**

**_Deixe–me ser tudo que posso_**

**_Não me contamine com sua negatividade_**

**_O que quer que esteja esperando por mim_**

**_Enfrentarei livremente)_**

Kagome afundou o rosto nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Depois de duas semanas evitando encontros com InuYasha, estava ficando difícil encontrar desculpas que soassem convincentes aos ouvidos do avô.

O velho Higurashi parecia cada vez mais desconfiado a cada vez que fitava seu rosto pálido decorado com as escuras olheiras sobre os olhos azuis, resultado das noites que passara acordada, afundando em serviços que normalmente não faria, mas que buscava com avidez naqueles últimos dias. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que entrar no apartamento vazio, ver a luz da secretária eletrônica piscando com mais meia dúzia de mensagens de InuYasha.

Ele não tinha desistido, mesmo depois de suas recusas em recebê–lo ou retornar suas ligações, InuYasha continuava a deixar tudo de lado para ligar incontáveis vezes para sua casa ou discutir a altos brados com Kaede na recepção.

Difícil, estava se tornando difícil demais fugir dele. Mais do que fora antes. Sentia falta de sua presença e apoio, coisa que até aquele momento não percebera receber. As pequenas discussões, na maior parte sobre coisas que esqueciam muito antes que a discussão terminasse. O modo como ele teimava em esconder seus remédios, dizendo que faziam mais mal do que bem, e sobretudo, sentia falta daquele corpo quente ao lado do seu todas as noites, os braços a sua volta como se fossem um escudo que a protegeriam de todas as coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer.

Endireitou–se na cadeira, os olhos ainda fechados e respirou fundo tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos dolorosos de sua mente. Quando tornara–se tão dependente dele?

Murmurou algumas palavras que não chegou a compreender quando ouviu as batidas na porta e fitou Kaede com uma expressão distante quando esta entrou no escritório.

– Já passa de nove horas, Kagome. – A velha secretária falou, a preocupação evidente em sua voz por mais que continuasse com a mesma expressão séria no rosto. – Não acha melhor ir para casa?

– Casa? – A garota perguntou, forçando um sorriso nos lábios – Não, ainda é cedo.

– É perigoso andar pelas ruas sozinha.

– Não estarei sozinha, InuYasha... – Parou de falar, piscando com suas próprias palavras Baixou os olhos para as pastas sobre sua mesa, pigarreando antes de continuar – Quero dizer, estou de carro e minha casa não fica tão longe daqui.

– Kagome...

– Você pode ir, estarei bem. – Completou, cortando o sermão que sabia estar a caminho – Quando terminar deixarei os papéis sobre sua mesa.

– Não pretende dormir aqui novamente, pretende?

– Claro que não! – Kagome forçou–se a levantar os olhos, o sorriso fixo em seus lábios – Irei para casa assim que terminar meu serviço.

– Assim espero – Kaede aproximou–se da mesa, depositando a xícara que estivera segurando o tempo todo e não fora notada pela garota. – Tente não abusar do café, sabe que faz mal para seu estômago.

– Eu sei, não se preocupe – A garota deu um pequeno, mas verdadeiro, sorriso para a secretária. – Vou ficar bem.

– Imagino que sim. – A velha respondeu, suspirando – Sua consulta é na primeira hora do dia, tente não se atrasar.

– Consulta? – Kagome perguntou distraída.

– Sim, aquela que você concordou quando Higurashi–sama ameaçou proibi–la de vir trabalhar.

– Ah sim... Estarei lá não se preocupe. – O sorriso forçado voltou a tomar conta de suas feições até que a secretária saísse do escritório.

– O endereço está em sua agenda. Kade murmurou – Até amanhã, Kagome.

Afundou na cadeira assim que a porta fechou–se atrás da mulher idosa e cerrou as pálpebras, sentindo o cansaço cair sobre seu corpo. Esquecera–se por completo da exigência do avô para que continuasse trabalhando, consultar quantos médicos fossem necessários até que descobrisse o que havia de errado com sua saúde.

Respirou fundo antes de levantar, fechando as pastas sobre a mesa e pegando apenas a própria bolsa antes de sair do escritório. Não conseguiria trabalhar direito com mais aquela distração juntando–se as outras, o melhor que tinha a fazer era ir para casa e dormir o suficiente para não ter que sair correndo para o consultório.

Parou em frente ao elevador, esperando que as portas se abrissem enquanto balançava o corpo suavemente de um lado para o outro, alternando o peso do corpo nos pés. Piscou ao perceber a melodia que estivera cantarolando.

Lançou um rápido olhar para o mostrador do aparelho e percebeu que ainda tinha mais de dez andares antes que as portas se abrissem. Deixou a pasta sobre a poltrona do lado de fora de sua sala e entrou, pegando o caderno aberto sobre a mesa.

Balançou a cabeça com sua ação tola e abraçou o volume contra o peito antes de sair novamente. Era uma idéia idiota pensar que seria capaz de colocar em palavras o que a melodia que InuYasha sempre tocava durante suas noites insones lhe inspiravam, principalmente agora que estavam separados. Era tolo, mas a única coisa que a mantinha lúcida nos últimos dias. Não precisava mostrar a ninguém quando terminasse, só precisa escrever.

Apertou a maçaneta com força quando o sinal ressoou no andar vazio e as portas metálicas começaram a se abrir. Xingou–se mentalmente por ter ficado divagando dentro da sala ao invés de correr para o elevador.

– Ginta? – Chamou pelo segurança que deveria estar fazendo a ronda naquele momento, rezando para que ele estivesse ali – Pode segurar as portas para mim? – Pegou a bolsa e correu na direção do elevador, suspirando aliviada quando as portas permaneceram abertas a sua espera. – Obrigada, Ginta, eu... – Entrou rapidamente e piscou ao reconhecer a figura escorada na lateral da caixa metálica – Você não deveria estar aqui.

– É um prazer revê–la também, Kagome. – A voz masculina soou cheia de sarcasmo enquanto as portas fechavam–se as costas da garota, lacrando–os ali.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_  
I've got a right to be wrong  
My mistakes will make me strong  
I'm stepping out into the great unknown  
I'm feeling wings though I've never flown_

**_(Eu tenho o direito de errar_**

**_Meus enganos me tornarão mais fortes_**

**_Estou caminhando para dentro do grande desconhecido_**

**_Estou sentindo asas mesmo não podendo voar)_**

InuYasha parou no farol e lançou um olhar para a caixa de papelão no banco traseiro que parecia ter vida. Os miados estridentes podiam ser ouvidos vez ou outra enquanto o som das garras destruindo a parte interna continuavam ritmadamente.

Respirou fundo, sorrindo consigo mesmo pela brilhante idéia de prender o gato naquela caixa até entregá–lo a Kagome. Claro que se o _'pequeno assassino' _não o tivesse ameaçado com rosnados ele não teria chegado a esse ponto. Não importava o que os outros dissessem, InuYasha sabia que aquele gato gordo e desconfiado rosnava, apenas quando estavam sozinhos, mas rosnava!

– Não vou te ajudar se derrubar a caixa, pulguento. – Falou calmamente ouvindo o barulho de papelão rasgado se intensificar – E se por acaso conseguir se soltar, te jogo pela janela. – Buyo miou alto em resposta e parou por alguns minutos, fazendo o sorriso de InuYasha aumentar. – Isso, continue assim e... – O rapaz parou de falar quando ouviu um rosnado alto antes do barulho de algo colidindo com a lateral da caixa. – O que diabo você está fazendo?

Parou o carro na primeira vaga que encontrou e virou–se para a caixa que estremeceu novamente antes de cair do banco. InuYasha girou os olhos impaciente e abriu uma das abas da caixa, observando o gato que o encarava de modo assassino.

– Se você não tivesse tentado fugir de mim não precisaria viajar ai dentro.

O gato pareceu girar os olhos antes de virar–se de costas para o dono.

– Eu vou te levar para Kagome. – InuYasha falou lentamente, ignorando o fato de estar conversando com o um animal no meio da rua onde poderia ser visto. – Não é isso o que você quer?

Buyo virou os olhos dourados para o dono, encarando–o com desprezo.

– Você gosta de mim tanto quanto gosto de você, então por que toda essa confusão apenas para sair de perto de mim? – O rapaz estreitou os olhos quando o felino resolveu afiar as garras no estofamento de seu carro. – Pare com isso ou vou realmente joga–lo pela janela.

O gato continuou com sua tarefa mais alguns segundos até ouvir o dono suspirar exasperado. Virou–se novamente para InuYasha com a expressão mais inocente do mundo.

– Você não me engana, seu gato estúpido! – O rapaz virou–se no banco e estendeu as mãos para o felino – Vai voltar para a caixa antes que eu ceda a tentação de cumprir minhas ameaças! – Buyo desviou no ultimo momento, pulando para o banco do passageiro. – Não acha que vai andar ao meu lado, não é?

O gato aninhou–se no banco, calmamente ignorando o olhar furioso do rapaz.

– Ah, dane–se – InuYasha deu a partida novamente – Contanto que não aja como um maluco psicopata cujo alvo sou eu, você pode dormir onde quiser.

Buyo fechou os olhos, sentindo o leve chacoalhar do carro enquanto percorria as ruas. Não queria se separar de InuYasha, mas se isso era preciso para voltar a ter a garota que o mimava por perto, o faria de bom grado.

– Gato estúpido – InuYasha murmurou, olhando de esguelha para o animal adormecido a seu lado. – Sempre querendo tornar minha vida um inferno.

Suspirou enquanto cortava a pequena distancia que faltava até o prédio da Higurashi Records. Os primeiros dias haviam sido os mais difíceis e a presença daquele felino idiota que estava sempre a espreita tentando pular em sua cabeça era tudo o que o distraia quando chegava em casa a noite. Uma lembrança dolorosa de Kagome, mas ao mesmo tempo algo para distraí–lo da verdade que ela provavelmente não retornaria.

Perdera a conta de quantas vezes ligara para o apartamento dela ou discutira com o dinossauro que ela teimava em chamar de secretária. Kaede estava se tornando uma adversária a altura já que conseguira mantê–lo afastado da sala de Kagome por tanto tempo. Ou talvez alguma parte sua não quisesse ganhar aquelas pequenas batalhas. Simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

Naquela manhã, quando o gato pulou em sua cabeça pela milésima vez nos últimos dois dias, ele percebeu. O pequeno assassino torturador tinha alguma utilidade. Seria a desculpa perfeita para encontrar Kagome e começar uma conversa que não envolvesse explicações, confidências ou apanhar dela novamente.

Sim, Buyo era a desculpa perfeita.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_  
I've got a mind of my own  
Flesh and blood to the bone  
See, I'm not made of stone  
I've got a right to be wrong  
So just leave me alone_

_  
**(Eu tenho minha própria opinião**_

**_Sou carne e sangue até os ossos_**

**_Não sou feita de pedra_**

**_Tenho o direito de errar_**

**_Então, apenas me deixe em paz)_**

Kagome afastou–se o máximo possível do rapaz moreno, abraçando o caderno com mais força contra o peito. Era irracional pensar que ele a atacaria fisicamente, mas nenhum de seus encontros tinham sido agradáveis. Balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando fazer com que ele desaparecesse.

– Qual o problema? O gato comeu sua língua?

– Você não deveria estar aqui. – Ela conseguiu dizer depois de alguns segundos.

– Está se tornando repetitiva, já disse isso – Naraku respondeu sarcástico. – Não posso sair uma vez que as portas estão fechadas e o elevador em movimento, não acha?

– Você não deveria estar no elevador.

– Não deveria ter sido despedido também, mas sabe como é... – Ele sorriu, dando um passo em sua direção – A vida não é justa.

– Você foi despedido?

– Ora, não precisa fingir surpresa... Seu primo fica alguns dias por perto e você consegue convence–lo a me mandar embora. – Naraku parou, um passo separando–os, e encarou a garota com uma expressão perigosa. – Não seja modesta, merece os parabéns.

– Eu mal troquei duas palavras com Bankotsu...

– Mentira! – O rapaz quase gritou, socando a parede de metal ao lado da cabeça da garota – Tenha ao menos a decência de assumir seus atos, sua garotinha tola e mimada!

– Assim como você assumiu os seus? – Kagome piscou, surpresa com o tom duro da própria voz. – Contou aos envolvidos o que tinha feito para separá–los?

– Fiz algo melhor – Ele sorriu – Contei a você.

– Como isso pode ser melhor? Foi um ótimo trabalho, deveria se vangloriar com... Suas vitimas!

– Acho que você não compreendeu como as coisas funcionam, minha querida Higurashi–san... – Naraku sorriu, deslizando um dedo pelo rosto da garota que se encolheu para fugir de seu toque – Você fazia parte dele, foi divertido pensar no que faria e em todas as bobagens que devem ter passado por sua cabeça...

– Seu maldito—

– Tudo teria acabado nesse ponto se você tivesse a decência de permanecer calada e não correr para o homem mais próximo para se vingar.

– Infelizmente para você... Não, infelizmente para mim. – Kagome sorriu, acertando um tapa na mão que se aproximava de seu rosto novamente – Eu não tive nada a ver com as ações de meu primo... Acho que vou ter que me contentar apenas com o fato de você ter sido demitido.

– E eu com o detalhe de ter separado você de InuYasha. – Ele sorriu novamente com a magoa que sombreou os olhos claros – Sabe que eu quase tenho pena dele? – Naraku deu um passo para trás – Ser abandonado pelas duas mulheres que amava... Não deve ser fácil... – Kagome o encarou em silêncio, esperando que a porta as suas costas se abrisse a qualquer minuto e assim ela pudesse sair dali. – A melhor parte é que eu sou o fator em comum nas duas separações... Isso se você desconsiderar as mulheres envolvidas. – Arqueou uma sobrancelha, a voz cheia de sarcasmo antes de perguntar – Como se sente no lugar de Kikyou?

O som da mão delicada atingindo o rosto zombeteiro com toda a força que sua dona foi capaz de colocar ecoou no elevador fechado. Naraku de um passo para trás, a mão direita esfregando o local atingido e olhou para a garota a sua frente com uma mistura de surpresa e raiva.

– Você vai pagar por isso garotinha...

** oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_  
I've got a right to be wrong  
I've been held down to long  
I've got to break free  
So I can finally breathe_

**_(Eu tenho o direito de errar  
Estou me segurando a muito tempo_**

**_Tenho que me libertar_**

**_Para finalmente poder respirar_**

**_Eu tenho o direito de errar)_**

InuYasha estacionou o carro ao lado do de Kagome. Não sabia se devia sentir–se feliz por finalmente encontra–la ou irritado pela garota estar abusando novamente de sua saúde. Deu de ombros, levando a mão a maçaneta, podia pensar nisso depois, no momento tudo o que queria era encontra–la.

Praguejou alto quando o gato escolheu aquele momento para saltar de sua cama no banco de passageiros para seus braços, obrigando–o a se sentar novamente.

– Qual o seu problema, bola de pêlo? – Abraçou o gato desajeitadamente, estreitando os olhos – Para quem passou boa parte do caminho dentro de uma caixa, a perspectiva de esperar dentro do carro não deve ser tão ruim.

Buyo estreitou os olhos felinos, afundando as pequenas garras nas mãos que o seguravam de maneira não muito gentil.

– Você sabe que ainda posso matá–lo, não sabe? – InuYasha sorriu, ignorando os arranhões em suas mãos – E dizer que fugiu enquanto eu não estava em casa?

O gato apenas ajeitou–se no peito do dono e fechou os olhos como se o desafiasse a concretizar as ameaças.

– Maldito bicho peludo e abusado! – InuYasha murmurou enquanto saia do carro, dessa vez com o gato bem seguro contra seu peito. _'Era tudo o que faltava... Ser ridicularizado por um animal estúpido!'_

Fechou a porta do carro, caminhando na direção do elevador. Lançou um rápido olhar para o mostrador e apertou o botão, percebendo que não precisaria esperar muito. Baixou sua atenção para o felino, distraindo–se em observar, nada satisfeito, como o animal parecia confortável em seus braços. _'Bicho folgado... Só falta...'_

O eco de um grito feminino cortou seus pensamentos. Estreitou os olhos, aproximando–se mais das portas de metal, querendo se certificar que aquele som era real e não uma peça pregada por sua mente. O aparelho continuou a descer e o grito feminino se repetiu, fazendo–o sentir–se congelar ao reconhece–lo.

– Kagome. – O nome não passou de um murmúrio ao escapar de seus lábios enquanto as mais absurdas idéias povoavam seus pensamentos sobre a razão daqueles gritos. Socou a superfície metálica, lançando outro olhar para o mostrador quando isso não surtiu o efeito desejado de abrir uma passagem até a garota. – Só mais um andar...

Afastou–se um passo da porta, os olhos fixos nas portas como se pudessem fazê–las se abrirem com a força do pensamento. Buyo, que a muito havia pulado dos braços do rapaz para o chão, a seu lado, os olhos felinos atentos às portas quando o sinal tocou indicando que o elevador havia finalmente parado.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Você realmente pensou que podia destruir minha vida e sair calmamente? – Naraku perguntou, as mãos apertando os braços da garota enquanto a prensava contra as portas, sem notar que o aparelho havia parado. – Você, sua garotinha estúpida, pensou realmente que podia me bater sem receber o troco?

Kagome ficou em silêncio, a voz presa em sua garganta enquanto encarava o rapaz moreno. Sabia que havia abusado da sorte ao acertá–lo, mas seu controle estava a ponto de desaparecer desde aquele ultimo concerto na praia e ouvir aquelas palavras...

Fechou os olhos ao sentir o aperto em seus braços aumentar enquanto ele a afastava das portas apenas para empurrá–la com força contra elas novamente. O pequeno vão que sentiu ao colidir contra a superfície fria, fazendo–a estremecer em um misto de medo e alivio. Com as portas abertas poderia finalmente fugir dele e procurar ajuda.

– Você é pior do que aquela idiota da Kikyou... – Naraku murmurou com desprezo antes de soltar seus braços, podia ver as portas se abrindo e não queria chamar a atenção de algum vigia que estivesse perto do local. – Ao menos ela teve a decência de nunca se voltar contra mim.

– Se perguntar para mim, direi que Kikyou não foi esperta o bastante para se livrar de você em tempo!

– Ora, sua... – Naraku levantou a mão direita, fazendo a garota se encolher contra as portas semi–abertas. Sorriu ao perceber que ela não parecia mais tão destemida quanto a principio e baixou a mão com toda a força, na direção do rosto da garota que desapareceu da sua frente no ultimo segundo. – Mas o que? – Piscou, ouvindo–a chorar e deu um passo para fora do elevador.

– Se pretende bater em alguém... – A voz de InuYasha sobressaltou Naraku que virou rapidamente na direção do rapaz que abraçava Kagome protetoramente – Por que não alguém do seu tamanho? – O rapaz apoiou a garota contra a parede antes de aproximar–se do rapaz moreno – Eu sou seu alvo, não sou?

– Vai ser um prazer... – Naraku respondeu com um sorriso de desprezo. – E pensar que desperdicei todo esse tempo com planos para fazê–lo sofrer quando tudo o que tinha que fazer era pressionar uma de suas conhecidas—

– Minha mulher! – InuYasha o cortou, os olhos dourados brilhando perigosamente enquanto aproximava–se do rapaz moreno – Você tocou minha mulher.

– Então devo presumir que você finalmente escolheu?

– Você não deve presumir nada além do fato que vai apanhar por ter pensado em machucar Kagome. – InuYasha falou, investindo contra o outro rapaz. Pode ouvir Kagome gritando seu nome, mas não conseguia parar, mesmo que seus olhos não estivessem mais sobre ela, ainda podia ver o rosto marcado pelo tapa que Naraku havia lhe desferido.

Kagome observou com terror enquanto InuYasha avançava na direção do outro rapaz que continuava sorrindo sem tentar desviar. Gritou novamente, sentindo o corpo amolecer contra a parede fria. Piscou quando algo felpudo roçou em suas pernas, pulando para o capô de um carro próximo antes de aterrisar na cabeça de InuYasha.

– Buyo?

InuYasha parou, praguejando alto, mas antes que pudesse matar o felino por sua inutilidade em atrapalha–lo ele saltou novamente, na direção do rosto de Naraku.

_  
I've got a right to be wrong  
Got to sing my own song  
I might be singing out of key  
But it sure feels good to me  
I've got a right to be wrong  
So just leave me alone_

**_(Tenho o direito de errar_**

**_Tenho que cantar minha própria canção_**

**_Posso estar cantando fora de tom_**

**_Mas certamente soa bem para mim_**

**_Tenho o direito de errar_**

**_Então, apenas me deixe em paz)_**

_

* * *

****__N.A. – Pessoas, eu sei que demorei, mas não quer dizer que não vá terminar o fic! Eu sei que é chato esperar, mas eu não fico o tempo todo escrevendo, ne? Só peço um pouco de paciência com as atualizações._

_( Coloquei uma parte da nota no meu profile, para economizar espaço aqui. Gostaria que todas lessem, uma vez que pode sanar duvidas que vocês tenham,mas não posso obrigá–las a atender meu pedido, não é? _

_Não é necessário ler tudo o que tem lá - a não ser que queiram - Apenas a ultima nota com o titulo deste fic e a data de hoje :D)_

**_Eu não vou responder review nenhum aqui, vou pedir que quem tiver alguma duvida deixe e–mail no review ou mande um e–mail para mim que eu respondo com o maior prazer :D_**

**_Obrigada em especial as reviews do ultimo capítulo:_**

**_Kisamadesu, Maky–chan, Kikyou Priestess, Miko Kawai, Marina, Marin du Leon, Juli–chan, Vane, Lan Ayath, Satuki Nika, Nazumi, Tickle–chan, Hell's Angel–Heaven's Demon, Angel Jibrille, Leila Wood, Julia,Winly Rockbell, Megumi, Palas Lis, Lily, Tici–chan, Kagome Shinomori, Lily, Cris Sakura, Mary, Ana Jully Potter, Claudia, Kagome Higurashi Satuki, Sakura–chan, Satsume, Lily, DarkAngelSanctuary, Kagome Peacecraft, Açgum Ser, Lora, Loritoledo._**

**_Muito obrigada a todas, espero sinceramente que gostem e deixem suas opiniões._**

**_Beijos, _**

**_Naru_**


	23. Can't Stop Lovin' You

**_Can't Stop Lovin' You_**

**

* * *

Músicas:**

_Can't stop loving you – Van Hallen_

_Sorry seems to be the hardeast word – Elton John_

**Fanfic** – _Naru-L_

_N.A. e respostas aos reviews no lj (Endless Sorrow) - Link no profile__  
_

_

* * *

There's a time and place for everything, for everyone_

_We_ _can push with all our might, but nothin's gonna come_

_Oh no, nothin's gonna change_

_And_ _if I asked you not to try_

_Oh could you let be_

**_( Existe uma hora e lugar para tudo, para todos_**

_**Podemos tentar com todas as nossas forças, mas nada virá**_

_**Oh não, nada vai mudar**_

_**E se eu pedir para você não tentar**_

_**Oh, você vai obedecer?)**_

Kagome permaneceu parada em estado de choque, podia sentir o corpo tremendo pela tensão que passara nos últimos vinte minutos. A cena a sua frente parecia estranha demais para ser verdade. Estava cansada, só podia estar imaginando tudo aquilo...

InuYasha estava parado alguns passos a sua frente, parecendo igualmente chocado com o gato que usara sua cabeça como trampolim para atingir o rosto de Naraku, que naquele momento girava, tentando inutilmente afastar o felino que afundara as garras em seu rosto.

Encostou-se a parede, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem e deixou-se deslizar para o chão. A bochecha esquerda latejava, a pele parecendo queimar pelo tapa que recebera. Sentia o corpo inteiro dolorido a cada tremor que a percorria... InuYasha aparecera, mas quem estava ferindo Naraku era Buyo?

Os miados de Buyo se tornaram mais fortes e agudos, chamando sua atenção. Pode ver InuYasha arrancando o felino do rosto de Naraku, praguejando por ele estragar sua satisfação em bater no outro rapaz. Típico de InuYasha falar algo machista em uma situação daquelas...

'_Agora eu sei que é real...'_

- Saia daqui bola de pêlos. – InuYasha falou entre dentes, a mão esquerda segurando a frente da camisa da Naraku enquanto a outra puxava o gato para longe do outro rapaz. – Já fez sua parte, vá cuidar de Kagome.

Buyo pareceu entendê-lo e soltou Naraku, pulando para o chão assim que InuYasha o soltou.

- Você treinou essa coisa para matar? – Naraku passou a mão pelo rosto, marcado por pequenos cortes que o gato produzira. – Animal maldito... – Tentou avançar para o felino que caminhava rapidamente na direção da garota.

- Eu gostaria de ter algo a ver com instinto assassino dele, mas... – InuYasha sorriu, chacoalhando o outro pela frente da camisa. – A verdade é que ele apenas compartilha meu ódio por você.

- Ele me atacou! – Naraku falou, ainda chocado demais com as ações do pequeno animal para notar que estava perto demais de InuYasha.

- Pois é... _E esse é o menor de seus problemas_. –InuYasha deu de ombros antes de acertar um murro no rosto do outro. Sorriu ao soltá-lo, vendo-o cambalear para trás com a força do golpe.

- Não é justo me acertar quando não estou esperando. – Naraku conseguiu se equilibrar, encostando-se a um dos carros e olhou para InuYasha.

- Acha justo bater em uma mulher? – O rapaz falou, avançando na direção do outro – Acha justo se aproveitar de todas as pessoas que acreditam em você apenas para conseguir o que quer?

- Você tinha que pagar pelo que roubou de mim! – Naraku desviou no último minuto do punho de InuYasha, limpou o filete de sangue que escorria de seus lábios e sorriu para o outro. – Qual melhor forma do que destruir o que você ama?

- Destruir a fonte! - InuYasha pulou em cima do outro, uma mão segurando a camisa clara enquanto a outra tingia seu estômago. – Magoar as pessoas que prezo apenas faz com que eu queira lhe dar o troco. – Segurou o punho do outro a poucos milímetros de seu rosto e sorriu – Isso não aconteceria se tivesse feito seu '_trabalho'_ direito, mas é incompetente demais até para isso.

Kagome ergueu-se lentamente, abraçando o felino contra o corpo. Tentara se manter afastada como InuYasha murmurara em seu ouvido assim que a tirara do elevador, mas... Não podia deixá-lo se machucar por sua causa. Gritou, quando Naraku conseguiu atingir InuYasha, levando-o para o chão junto consigo.

'_Onde foram parar os seguranças?'_ Segurou o gato com mais força quando ele tentou pular na direção dos dois rapazes que rolavam no chão em uma mistura de socos e pontapés.

Fechou os olhos, lutando com o tremor que ameaçava derrubá-la e caminhou na direção do carro. Sabia que se disparasse o alarme, chamaria a atenção de um dos guardas. InuYasha não iria perdoá-la, mas não podia deixar os dois lutando sem fazer nada.

- Desculpe-me, InuYasha – Sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a porta do carro, disparando o alarme. Deixou-se cair no chão, o ruído cada vez mais alto ressoando no subsolo, atraindo a atenção não apenas dos guardas, como tinha planejado, mas dos dois rapazes que até poucos minutos estavam brigando esquecidos de sua presença.

InuYasha observou em pavor a garota escorregando até o chão, as mãos segurando firmemente Naraku até ouvir a aproximação dos seguranças. Antes que pudessem segurá-lo, jogou o rapaz moreno na direção do guarda mais próximo, ordenando que não o deixassem escapar e correu na direção da garota desacordada no chão.

- Kagome? – Ignorando Buyo que pulara em suas costas, ele a tomou nos braços cuidadosamente. Tocou a face marcada suavemente, gritando com o rapaz uniformizado que se aproximara para que chamasse uma ambulância. – Está tudo bem agora. – Murmurou, erguendo-se lentamente com ela segura firmemente – Não vou deixar você sozinha novamente.

_I wanna hold you and say_

_We_ _can throw this all away_

_Tell_ _me you won't go, you won't go _

_Do you have to hear me say_

**_( Quero abraçar você e dizer_**

_**Que podemos deixar isso de lado**_

_**Diga-me que não vai partir, não vai partir**_

_**Você tem que me ouvir dizer)**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome abriu os olhos para encontrar a escuridão do quarto vazio. Sentou-se, ignorando as pontadas de dor percorrendo seu corpo. Provas de que o encontro com Naraku tinha sido real.

Cerrou as pálpebras apenas para abri-las novamente a procura de uma outra presença no quarto, um gemido baixo escapando de seus lábios quando ergueu-se da cama. Balançou a cabeça, caminhando às escuras até a porta, seus olhos buscando inutilmente pela pessoa que expulsara de sua casa horas atrás.

'_Belo momento ele escolheu para me ouvir...'_ Pensou deixando-se cair no sofá.

InuYasha permanecera a seu lado nos últimos três dias, sempre dizendo que a deixaria em paz quando a considerasse capaz de se cuidar sozinha. Ele parecia ignorar que estavam dentro de um hospital nos dois primeiros dias, e mesmo que ela não '_conseguisse se cuidar sozinha'_, como ele dizia, havia muitas pessoas ali para fazer o serviço.

Suspirou, abraçando uma das almofadas a seu lado. Estava começando a se arrepender por tê-lo mandado embora tantas vezes seguidas... Talvez devesse ter deixado o orgulho de lado e o deixado ficar... Nem que fosse para ter alguém com quem brigar e alimentar Buyo...

- Buyo! – Sentou depressa, praguejando baixo ao sentir as pontadas de dor novamente. – Buyo, venha cá... Deve estar faminto...

- Miau?

Kagome piscou, virando-se para a porta para encontrar algo que nunca pensara ver. InuYasha parado, segurando o felino calmante. Esfregou os olhos, imaginando se aquilo não era apenas uma peça de sua imaginação.

- Está se sentindo mal?

- Não... – A garota baixou as mãos, encontrando a mesma cena de antes, embora alguns passos mais próxima – Não acredita mais que Buyo quer te matar?

- Na verdade, - InuYasha sorriu, cortando a pequena distância que os separava – Ainda acredito que esse gato maluco quer me matar assim que houver uma oportunidade... – Ajudou-a a recostar-se novamente no sofá – Mas no momento, temos outra coisa para nos preocupar.

- _Você saiu para passear com ele?_ – Ela perguntou incrédula quando o rapaz depositou o felino em seu colo.

- Você estava dormindo e essa bola de pêlos não parava de miar. – InuYasha deu de ombros – Imaginei que era mais seguro levá-lo comigo para comprar comida do que arriscar deixá-lo aqui e ser denunciado por maltratar animais.

- Deixaram que entrasse com ele no mercado?

- Não, deixei ele trancado no carro. – O rapaz ignorou o olhar chocado da garota e caminhou para cozinha – Meia hora não vai matá-lo... E ele me pagou por isso, tentando destruir o banco de motorista com essas malditas garras!

- InuYasha... – Kagome ergueu-se lentamente quando o gato pulou para o chão, seguindo o rapaz.

- Se vai começar novamente com aquela conversa de poder ficar sozinha.

- Não quero que você vá embora. – Ela murmurou.

- O que disse? – InuYasha virou-se para a figura pálida parada na porta – Deve estar pior do que eu imaginei... Talvez devesse voltar para o hospital.

- Nada de hospital.

- Garota teimosa! – InuYasha murmurou, despejando a comida do felino na tigela e colocando-a no chão.

- Esqueça. – Ela estreitou os olhos, dando meia volta – Vá embora, leve o gato e não volte!

- Qual o seu problema, garota estúpida? – O rapaz a seguiu, esforçando-se para não agarrá-la pelos ombros – Não consegue decidir o que quer ou só está deseja me enlouquecer?

- Nem tudo gira em torno de você! – Ela gritou, deixando-se cair no sofá – Será que você não entende como é difícil para mim?

- Me expulsar de sua vida? – Ele estreitou os olhos, cruzando os braços – Realmente não, porque faz isso com tanta maldita freqüência que estou começando a pensar que é algo fácil!

- Eu tenho uma razão! – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom irritado – Ou talvez tenha esquecido do que aconteceu naquela última noite?

- Não era o que parecia!

- Desculpa típica dos culpados!

- Kikyou me beijou!

- Não o vi tentando impedi-la!

- Deus, Kagome, não percebe que eu podia ter ficado com ela se desejasse? – Ele perguntou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, exasperado – Você nem saberia o que aconteceu se eu tivesse... – InuYasha parou de falar ao perceber que quase havia contado o que acontecera no quarto de hotel algumas noites antes.

- Se você tivesse o que?

- Esqueça, vou preparar algo para você comer...

- Pare, InuYasha. – A voz feminina soou firme, fazendo com que ele parasse no meio do caminho – Chega de mentiras.

- Eu tive a chance de ficar com Kikyou... – InuYasha começou lentamente, sem virar-se para encará-la – Eu poderia ter escolhido ela se assim o desejasse, mas não o fiz.

- Quantas vezes? – Kagome perguntou em um fio de voz, observando-o virar-se lentamente – Quantas vezes encontrou com ela sem que eu soubesse?

- Nenhuma da maneira que está pensando. – Ele suspirou aproximando-se do sofá novamente e observando-se encolher-se. – Eu sabia que ela estava no hotel porque a encontrei naquela noite em que me contou sobre Naraku.

- Entendo.

- Não, você não entende. – Ele sentou-se na poltrona próxima ao sofá – Você não sabe o que é amar alguém e perder. Não sabe o que é afastar alguém pensando que foi traído... Eu disse coisas horríveis a Kikyou naquela época e—

- Não quero saber da sua história com ela!

- Kagome... – InuYasha levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos azuis – Ao menos uma vez, cale a boca e me deixe terminar. – A garota piscou surpresa com suas palavras e ele suspirou desanimado – Escute... Eu não falei disso com ninguém, conversas não são mesmo o meu forte, mas se essa for a resposta para fazer você entender... Vou me esforçar.

- Eu amei você desde a primeira vez que o vi, então não tente me dizer que não sei o que significa amar alguém sem ter esperança. – A garota respirou fundo, desviando os olhos dos dele – Continue.

- Eu tive dúvidas quando você me contou sobre Naraku... Estava furioso por ter me escondido algo, confuso com o que tinha descoberto... – Ele torceu as mãos nervosamente – Não sou perfeito, Kagome, não sei todas as respostas.

- Pois age como se tivesse.

- Você não sabe ficar quieta não é mesmo? – InuYasha deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Estou tentando.

- Eu sei. – Ele sorriu, recostando-se na poltrona – Acha que estou tentando te magoar contando essas coisas, não acha?

- Não sei, InuYasha. Imagino que deva haver uma razão.

- Kikyou veio a nosso quarto em uma das noites que você não estava. – Ele falou de uma só vez e a observou disfarçadamente prender a respiração – Nada aconteceu... – O rapaz sorriu, balançando a cabeça, irritado consigo mesmo – Eu desejo que nada realmente houvesse acontecido.

- Dormiu com ela?

- Não.

- Por quê? – Kagome perguntou, sentindo o coração se apertar a cada palavra que trocavam – Chance perfeita! Podia ter dormido com ela e enganado a trouxa aqui.

- O problema é que eu não desejava enganar essa trouxa! – Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar – Desculpe, você tem a incrível capacidade de me fazer dizer coisas que não quero.

- Continue.

- Você não entende, não é mesmo? – Ele acertou um soco no braço da poltrona antes de levantar-se – Eu amo você, meus pensamentos ficaram confusos, não meu coração!

- Talvez devesse escrever uma música sobre isso e... – Kagome parou de falar quando ele sentou a seu lado e segurou pelos ombros – Pretende fazer uma demonstração do que aconteceu entre vocês?

- Não. – InuYasha aproximou o rosto do dela, murmurando – Porque com você eu não conseguiria parar.

- InuYasha... – A garota fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar o desejo que transparecia nos olhos dourados.

- Eu não contei isso para magoá-la, Kagome – Ele beijou o rosto delicado suavemente, deslizando as mãos para as costas femininas e puxando-a contra si – Quero mais que tudo que volte para nossa casa, e sei que posso estar acabando com as chances agora...

- Então, por quê? – Ela perguntou, escondendo o rosto nos cabelos dele – Por que está me contando isso agora, depois de ter se esforçado tanto para que eu não soubesse.

- Porque isso tudo começou com mentiras... – InuYasha acariciou as costas dela carinhosamente, sentindo as lágrimas molharem sua camisa. – Se você aceitar voltar para mim, não quero correr o risco de perdê-la por ter sido covarde demais em admitir meus erros.

- Eu não sei o que quer de mim.

- Apenas fazê-la entender que amo você... Que eu podia ter Kikyou, mas escolhi você.

- Eu... – Kagome respirou fundo antes de se afastar lentamente – Não é tão simples assim, InuYasha. – Ergueu-se sem fita-lo – Eu fiquei com você sem pensar no que aconteceria no dia seguinte, na semana seguinte... Vivi esse ultimo ano com medo do que aconteceria se você e Kikyou tivessem uma chance de acertarem o que aconteceu no passado. – Sorriu tristemente, deixando os olhos encontrar os dele – Vivemos uma mentira, um sonho... – Virou-se lentamente, caminhando na direção do quarto. – Talvez esteja na hora de encarar a realidade.

Kagome entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si sem que houvesse resposta. Fechou os olhos, desejando que ele a tivesse seguido e dito que não precisam encarar nenhuma outra realidade além da que viviam, mas isso não aconteceu. A única resposta que obteve foi o silêncio no apartamento, seguido pela porta da frente batendo e Buyo miando sem parar, indicando que InuYasha saíra deixando o felino ali.

A garota suspirou, deixando-se escorregar até o chão. Não sentia vontade de chorar como antes. Tudo o que desejava era ficar sozinha e pensar que talvez o que tanto relutara em aceitar fosse verdade. Estava jogando fora a última chance de ficar com InuYasha apenas por estar cansada demais para lutar.

Sorriu tristemente, erguendo os olhos para a janela. '_Acho que Naraku teve sua vitória sobre nós.'_

_I can't stop lovin' you_

_And_ _no matter what I say or do_

_You_ _know my heart is true oh_

_I can't stop lovin' you_

_**(Não posso deixar de amar você**_

_**E não importa o que eu diga ou faça**_

_**Você sabe que meu coração é verdadeiro, oh**_

_**Não posso deixar de amar você)**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos ao levantar a mão pela terceira vez e bater na porta. Sabia que o irmão idiota estava em casa porque o barulho insuportável que vinha do interior do apartamento não poderia se fazer sozinho.

Esperou alguns minutos antes de pegar a chave extra e abrir a porta. Nunca antes as idéias assassinas de Rin faziam tanto sentido, talvez devesse mesmo amarrar InuYasha e joga-lo dentro do armário...

- O que você quer?

- _O que eu quero?_ – Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, fechando a porta e aproximando-se do irmão sentado no sofá abraçado ao violão. – O que diabo _você_ está fazendo?

- Não é da sua conta. – InuYasha suspirou, correndo os dedos pelas cordas distraidamente. – Esqueça-se de mim e vá cuidar de sua adorável esposa.

- Minha _adorável_ mulher. – Sesshoumaru começou, tirando o violão das mãos do irmão e sentando-se em uma das poltronas – Está tendo igualmente _adoráveis_ pensamentos assassinos contra o idiota que está mantendo Kiseki acordado.

- Kiseki? – InuYasha bufou ao tentar pegar o violão de volta e falhar.

- Meu filho. – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos – Sabe, já ouvi dizer de parentes relapsos, mas não igual a você. – Correu os dedos pelas cordas, observando com satisfação como isso desagradava o irmão. – Rin e eu estamos aqui há pelo menos uma semana... Do outro lado do corredor.

- Estive ocupado.

- Se tentar pegar o violão mais uma vez vou acertá-lo com ele. – InuYasha afundou no sofá, cruzando os braços e Sesshoumaru sorriu. – O que esteve fazendo para não poder visitar seu sobrinho?

- Vamos ver... – InuYasha começou lentamente – Não sei se você soube da história, mas minha namorada me abandonou, e quando tentei conversar com ela tive que dar uma lição em Naraku. – Estreitou os olhos, sorrindo calmamente. – Já o parabenizei pela ótima escolha de alguém para me substituir?

- Deixe as gracinhas de lado e prossiga. – Sesshoumaru fitou o irmão, pela primeira vez sem raiva – Os jornais não costumam ser muito precisos no que publicam.

- Ele foi atrás de Kagome.

- Por quê?

- Porque é um maldito maníaco?

- Além do óbvio, InuYasha.

- Alguma bobagem sobre se vingar. – InuYasha deu de ombros, os olhos ainda fixos no violão que o irmão segurava.

- Se eu devolver seu '_cobertor de segurança'_, você pára de agir como uma criança de cinco anos e conta o que aconteceu de uma vez? – Sesshoumaru suspirou quando o irmão estendeu as mãos, e entregou o violão. – Deus, você parece uma criança, InuYasha.

- Feh! – InuYasha não conseguiu impedir que um pequeno sorriso curvasse seus lábios ao abraçar o violão.

- Continue logo ou vou quebrar essa porcaria!

- Naraku parece achar que tudo que aconteceu de errado em sua vida é minha culpa. – InuYasha deu de ombros. – Você imagina que depois de destruir minha vida uma vez, ele pensaria que já paguei o suficiente, mas não.

- E o que aconteceu com '_nosso estimado'_ amigo para que ele encontrasse um novo alvo para sua vingança?

- Bankatsu o despediu. – InuYasha sorriu – A primeira coisa boa que aquele idiota fez.

- Pensei que ele não tinha coragem para fazer qualquer coisa diretamente. Surpreendente. – Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso. – Parece que resolveu se vingar por Kikyou.

- Sim. – InuYasha respondeu desconfortável, ajeitando-se no sofá.

- Bem, - Sesshoumaru continuou - não entendo o que você está fazendo aqui destruindo o apartamento se podia estar com Kagome.

- Ela me mandou embora.

- De novo? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha – Garota exigente. Ser salva das garras daquele inútil não foi o suficiente para que ela o perdoasse?

- Eu contei a verdade a Kagome.

- Que verdade?

-...

Sesshoumaru pensou por alguns momentos antes de perguntar.

– O que exatamente você contou a ela?

- Aquilo que você me atormentou para contar?

- Você contou da sua... '_Conversa'_ com Kikyou?

- Sim.

- Agora?

- Sim.

- Você é mais estúpido do que eu imaginava.

- Sim, eu sei... – InuYasha piscou, compreendendo o que o irmão tinha dito - Como é?

- Não entendo a razão para alguém contar algo que só traria confusão.

- Eu não queria mais segredos. – InuYasha apertou o violão. – Estou cansado de confusão que um pequeno segredo pode causar. – Respirou fundo, diminuindo a pressão dos dedos no instrumento. – Eu quero que ela confie em mim.

- E pensou que conseguiria isso contando que quase dormiu com Kikyou?

- Não foi assim que aconteceu!

- Sei o que vi, InuYasha.

- Mas não sabe o que aconteceu antes! – O rapaz jogou o violão no sofá e ergueu-se de um pulo. – Eu tinha parado! Eu disse que não podia fazer aquilo! Eu parei! Mesmo antes de você entrar no maldito quarto!

- Fale mais baixo.

- Você não entende? – InuYasha suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Isso tudo aconteceu porque Kikyou não confiava em mim. Eu não confiei nela. Acreditei em Naraku. – Deixou-se cair no sofá novamente. – Escondemos coisas, mentimos, deixamos que um cretino qualquer brincasse com nossas vidas!

- Se você acordar Kiseki novamente, InuYasha, receio que terei que te matar.

- Kagome descobriu a verdade e achou que seria mais sensato não me contar. Segredos. Apenas para me proteger, mas mesmo assim... – InuYasha encostou-se no sofá. – Não podemos continuar assim, eu tinha que contar a verdade.

- Presumo que as coisas não aconteceram do modo que você imaginou. – Sesshoumaru falou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Eu não esperava que ela aceitasse tudo, mas não pensei que ela fosse me dizer que o temos é uma mentira.

- E por isso desistiu?

- Eu não desisti! – InuYasha suspirou. – Mas não podia continuar lá depois de ouvi-la dizer que '_Vivemos um sonho'_ e que estava na hora de voltarmos à realidade!

- Essas foram as exatas palavras de Kagome?

- Sim. – InuYasha bufou quando uma almofada atingiu sua cabeça – O que diabo você está fazendo?

- Tentando acordar seu cérebro! – Sesshoumaru levantou. – Você está tão desesperado por alguma verdade que não conseguiu perceber o que Kagome queria que você fizesse?

- Não... O que? Ei! – InuYasha se encolheu no sofá quando o irmão o acertou com outra almofada. – Pare com isso!

- Não era para você sair de lá com o orgulho ofendido, seu grande idiota! – Sesshoumaru suspirou – Tudo o que precisava fazer era provar que o que tiveram não foi uma mentira.

- Só isso? – InuYasha sorriu.

- Só isso. – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, caminhando para a porta. – É claro que você fugir de lá assim que ela pronunciou a palavra '_realidade'_ não ajuda muito.

- Hum... Mas ainda posso mudar isso!

- Claro que pode. – Sesshoumaru sorriu, virando-se para o irmão. – Desde que faça isso em silêncio.

- Ok... – Sesshoumaru falou distraído, voltando a pegar o violão. Ouviu a porta fechar e voltar a abrir quando tocou a primeira nota e olhou assustado quando o irmão tirou o instrumento de suas mãos. – Que?

- Eu disse em silêncio, InuYasha! – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos. – Vá dormir e pode pegar isso amanhã.

- Pare de me tratar como uma criança!

- Pare de agir como uma. – Sesshoumaru parou na porta e sorriu para o irmão. – Durma, acorde amanhã, tome um banho e pode tomar café conosco.

- Eu não—

- Se não estiver sentado a minha mesa amanhã, brincando com seu sobrinho...

- Ok, já entendi. – InuYasha suspirou.

- Ótimo. – O rapaz fechou a porta. – Tenha uma boa noite, irmãozinho.

- '_Tenha uma boa noite, irmãozinho'_. – InuYasha repetiu, imitando o irmão enquanto caminhava para o quarto. – Idiota.

_You_ _can change your friends, your place in life_

_You_ _can change your mind_

_We_ _can change the things we say and do anytime_

_Oh no, but I think you'll find_

_That_ _when you look inside your heart_

_Oh baby, I'll be there_

**_( Você pode mudar seus amigos, seu lugar_**

_**Você pode mudar sua forma de pensar**_

_**Podemos mudar as coisas que dizemos e fazemos o tempo todo**_

_**Oh não, mas acho que você achará**_

_**Que quando olhar dentro de seu coração**_

_**Oh baby, estarei lá)**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome saiu do escritório do avô e encostou-se a porta, ignorando os olhares que estava atraindo, principalmente de Kaede. A família sempre a super protegera, mas desde que voltara ao trabalho – Depois do incidente com Naraku – a presença constante, os olhares preocupados estavam sufocando-a. As duas horas que havia passado com o avô, ouvindo suas preocupações e sugestões, concordando apenas para não aumentar o tempo de sermão tinham acabado com o pouco de energia que tinha ao vir para o escritório naquela manhã.

- Kagome...

- Vou para casa. – A garota falou antes que a secretária tivesse a chance de continuar. – Estou cansada de gente abrindo a porta da minha sala de cinco em cinco minutos. – Pegou os recados na mão de Kaede – Ligue se algo importante acontecer.

- Kagome. – Kaede levantou-se da cadeira e passou pela garota, colocando-se a sua frente antes que pudesse entrar na sala.

- Como você fez isso? – Kagome piscou, pela primeira vez imaginando que talvez InuYasha tivesse razão e Kaede fosse algum tipo de monstro mágico. Balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos.

- Higurashi-san disse que você está de férias.

- _Ele disse o que?_

- Nada de trabalho até que se recupere totalmente.

Kagome franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar se ouvira o avô dizer tais palavras, mas tudo o que passava por sua cabeça era o esforço que tivera que fazer para continuar sorrindo.

- Posso ao menos pegar minha bolsa? – Kagome bufou quando a mulher apontou para sua própria mesa. – O que esperam que eu faça? Fique em casa contando as rachaduras da parede?

- Descanse até se sentir melhor. – Kaede respondeu, ignorando o sarcasmo da garota.

- Eu não quero ou preciso descansar! – Kagome jogou os recados dentro da bolsa e virou-se para a mulher – Não quero ficar em casa, sozinha, pensando em coisas que não mudarão apenas com isso!

- Kagome...

- Estou cansada de ser tratada como uma idiota sem cérebro que não pode se cuidar sozinha.

- Kagome. – A voz do avô soou às suas costas – Pensei que tínhamos chegado a um acordo.

- Não, vovô, você falou e eu me calei apenas para acabar com isso o mais rápido possível.

- Kagome... – O velho começou, estreitando os olhos – Gritar dentro da empresa não me faz pensar que você é uma adulta.

- Se tudo o que fiz até agora não lhe provou isso, talvez gritar como uma garota mimada no meio do corredor surja efeito!

- Vou levar em conta que você passou por um grande stress emocional e desconsiderar esse escândalo.

- Haja como homem e faça comigo o que faria com qualquer outro funcionário que se tornasse difícil.

O velho Higurashi parou, voltando-se para a neta. Fitou-a por alguns minutos antes de aproximar-se.

- Está testando minhas reações, Kagome?

- Estou pedindo para esquecer que sou sua neta e me tratar como uma pessoa comum. – Ela sustentou seu olhar, a expressão séria. – Trabalhei aqui desde a faculdade, acho que provei meu valor por vezes o suficiente. – Arrumou a alça da bolsa no ombro, cruzando os braços. – Trate-me de acordo com meu valor e não porque sou da família.

- Qual o problema com você? Ficar longe de InuYasha a afetou tanto assim?

- Não diga tolices. – A garota protestou. – Por que acha que todos os meus problemas são causados por ele?

- Quer ser despedida? – Ele perguntou, ignorando a pergunta da garota. Franziu o cenho, esperando que isso fizesse um pouco de juízo voltar à cabeça da neta.

- Se considerar que isso é o que mereço.

_Hold_ _on, I'm holding on_

_Baby, just come on, come on, come on_

_I just wanna hear you say_

**_( Agüente firme, eu estou agüentando_**

_**Baby, apenas diga, diga, diga**_

_**Eu só quero ouvir você dizer)**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha girou os olhos, impaciente com a demora do elevador em chegar no andar correto. Depois do final de semana forçado com sua família em que fora obrigado a compartilhar do café da manhã com o adorável sobrinho puxando seus cabelos, Rin laçando olhares irritados em sua direção e Sesshoumaru rindo disfarçadamente da cena, imaginara que acordar cedo na segunda feira e trabalhar seria uma benção.

Encontrar Miroku e Sangô no estúdio, em silêncio pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram fora algo no mínimo inusitado. Esforçara-se para ignorar o casal, e concentrara-se em praticar, até que Sesshoumaru fizera algum comentário sobre o comportamento estranho do casal, irritara Sangô e acabara com seu passatempo.

Por que eles não podiam agir como pessoas normais e apenas trabalhar?

Suspirou quando a porta do elevador se abriu em mais uma parada que não desejava. Ergue a mão para apertar o botão térreo quando reconheceu a figura de Kagome discutindo com o avô no meio do corredor.

- Está querendo ser despedida?

- Se considerar que é isso que mereço.

'_Mas o que diabo...?'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome continuou encarando o avô, ignorando os passos as suas costas. Estava cansada demais para se importar com Kaede ou qualquer outro intrometido espiando o que acontecia Por que era tão difícil que o avô entendesse que não queria ser tratada de modo especial, apenas que ele visse seu valor?

- Estou esperando, vovô.

- Eu também, velho. – InuYasha falou, ignorando o olhar espantado da garota em sua direção. – Porque você sabe, que se a despedir, estará nos dispensando também.

- O contrato do Shikon no Tama é com a Higurashi Records, não com Kagome.

- Vou onde ela for, e garanto que os outros farão o mesmo. – InuYasha respondeu, ignorando o brilho que passou pelos olhos do velho. – Fique com o nome e tente arrumar uma banda tão boa quanto nós para usá-lo.

- Pensei que você e Kagome estivessem separados.

- Detalhe técnico, ela ainda tem minha lealdade.

- Não faça isso, InuYasha. – Kagome colocou a mão no braço do rapaz, tentando impedi-lo de cometer aquele erro. Tinham passado tanto tempo para promove-los e ele queria jogar tudo fora apenas por... Piscou. '_Ele está jogando tudo fora por mim.'_

O velho Higurashi ficou em silêncio, encarando o casal com uma expressão indecifrável. Sorriu depois de alguns minutos e ergueu as mãos.

- Você tem razão. Não posso arrumar uma banda para tomar seu lugar. – Balançou a cabeça, com o sorriso ainda nos lábios. – E se Kagome é capaz de inspirar tamanha confiança, realmente provou que fez um bom trabalho.

- O que? – Kagome virou para o avô, observando-o voltar para o próprio escritório.

- Não posso despedi-la quando corro o risco de perder nossa principal banda. – O velho parou na porta e sorriu para os dois. – Jogada de risco, rapaz.

- Eu ganhei, não ganhei? – InuYasha respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Por enquanto. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, começando a fechar a porta. – Cuide de _sua_ banda, Kagome, o resto pode esperar até semana que vem.

Kagome ficou em silêncio, observando a porta se fechar ainda sem entender muito bem o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Piscou confusa e virou-se para InuYasha.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Nada importante. – InuYasha começou a se afastar.

- Por que fez isso?

- O que? – Ele perguntou, apertando o botão do elevador.

- Por que arriscar sua carreira por mim?

- Minha carreira só existe porque você acreditou nela, por que seria mais importante que você?

- Só estava tentando me agradecer?

- Não. – InuYasha suspirou entrando no elevador. As portas começaram a se fechar e ele colocou a mão, segurando-as – O que preciso fazer para que perceba que não estou tentando agradece-la? Eu gosto de você, e acho que merece meu esforço.

- Eu...

- Tudo bem. – InuYasha sorriu – Vou fazer você acreditar.

Kagome piscou, observando as portas se fecharem. Balançou a cabeça, pensando que algo muito errado deveria estar acontecendo, talvez Kaede tivesse colocado algum remédio estranho em seu café... '_Ou talvez ele apenas queira me provar que é real._'Respirou fundo, sentindo-se mais animada.

'_Quero ver você tentar, InuYasha'_ A garota pensou, sorrindo enquanto caminhava para sua sala.

_I can't stop lovin' you_

_And_ _no matter what you say or do_

_You_ _know my heart is true oh_

_I can't stop lovin' you_

_**(Não posso deixar de amar você**_

_**E não importa o que você diga ou faça**_

_**Você sabe que meu coração é verdadeiro, oh**_

_**Não posso deixar de amar você)**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ah! Que coisa romântica! – Rin pulou em cima de InuYasha, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

- O que está fazendo com minha mulher? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha para o irmão que tentara inutilmente afastar a garota, sem derrubar o sobrinho que fora empurrado para seus braços assim que entrara no apartamento.

- Sua mulher está me agarrando! – InuYasha protestou. – Tire essa maluca de cima de mim.

- Desculpe! Desculpe! – Rin sorriu, afastando-se um pouco. – Mas você finalmente fez algo bom, InuYasha.

- Demonstre sua apreciação sem gritar ou pular sobre mim, mulher. – InuYasha murmurou, voltando sua atenção para o bebê que continuava a enrolar os longos fios prateados nos pequenos dedos.

- Ele arriscou nosso emprego sem nos consultar, não sei como isso pode ser bom. – Sesshoumaru falou distraidamente, observando o irmão brincar com seu filho.

- Que falta de romantismo, Sesshoumaru! – Rin ralhou, fazendo com que InuYasha mostrasse a língua para o irmão.

- Se ele fosse mais esperto não precisaria nos usar para ser romântico.

- Ei!

- Ele está fazendo o melhor que pode para consertar seus erros.

- Eu...

- Ele podia aprender com seus erros, pouparia muito trabalho.

- Ei! – InuYasha levantou do sofá, encarando o casal irritado. – **Ele** está presente e agradeceria se não falassem **dele** como se não estivesse!

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para o jornal, Rin sorriu, inclinando a cabeça em um pedido mudo de desculpas, voltando a analisar as fotos que revelara naquela manhã.

- Vocês são absurdamente irritantes! – Explodiu, saindo do apartamento.

O casal voltou a atenção para a porta antes de virarem um para o outro.

- Quanto tempo acha que vai levar dessa vez? – Rin perguntou, ajeitando-se no sofá.

- Não muito, ele não se irritou. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, voltando a ler o jornal.

Sesshoumaru acabara de falar quando InuYasha abriu a porta, caminhou até a garota e colocou o bebê em seus braços.

- Desculpe, isso é seu.

_Oh, I'm so twisted and tied_

_And all I remember_

_Was how hard we tried_

_Only to surrender_

_**(Oh, estou tão confuso e preso**_

_**E tudo que lembro**_

_**É como tentamos arduamente**_

_**Apenas para nos render)**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miroku estava sentado na sala de seu apartamento, olhando para a pequena caixa em suas mãos como estivera fazendo desde que chegara. Era quase irônico que a única coisa que realmente fizera inocentemente, tivesse sido mal interpretada por Sangô.

- Acho que você não me deu muita sorte, vovó.

**oOoOFlashbackOoOo**

Miroku sorria enquanto esperava que Sangô terminasse de comer. Sua mão apertava a pequena caixa em seu bolso, sentindo o suor escorrer por sua testa.

- Está se sentindo bem, Miroku?

- Claro, claro. – Ele respondeu, o mesmo sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Não está comendo... – Sangô girou os olhos. – Não está pensando naquela mulher que pediu pato assado quando chegamos, está?

- Não, não. – Ele continuou sorrindo, apertando mais uma vez a caixa. – Esqueci completamente até você citar.

- Oh, desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – Miroku sorriu, ajeitando-se na cadeira e retirando a caixa do bolso – Acho que só estou nervoso para lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Não é nada pervertido é? – Sangô ergue a cabeça, franzindo a testa. – Estamos em um lugar publico, Miroku, será que você—

- Não é nada disso! – O rapaz se apressou a dizer, erguendo as duas mãos na frente do rosto ao vê-la apertar a faca com força. – Eu só—

- O que é isso? – Sangô perguntou, os olhos fixos na caixa.

- Eu... – Miroku suspirou aliviado pela atenção da garota estar em outra coisa além da faca e seu pescoço – Isso faz parte do que quero perguntar.

- Miroku...

- Quero que se case comigo! – O rapaz falou rapidamente, e percebeu o choque nos olhos castanhos ao abrir a caixa de jóia. – Eu sei que você ainda pensa que saio por aí paquerando toda garota que encontro...

- Você ainda faz isso.

- Força do habito. – Ele sorriu sem graça. – Ahn... Mas voltando ao que eu estava dizendo. – Estendeu a caixa para a garota – Eu queria que você soubesse que é especial, e não importa quantas mulheres eu...

- O que?

- Queria que você soubesse que é especial e que pretendo passar o resto da minha vida com você. – Corrigiu rapidamente, empurrando a caixa para as mãos da garota.

- Miroku... – Sangô sorriu, retirando o anel com cuidado da embalagem. – Eu não sei o que dizer, é tão lindo...

- Pode aceitar meu pedido.

- Foi um pedido? Pareceu mais uma ordem. – Ela continuou sorrindo, observando cada detalhe do anel de aparência antiga. – É claro que eu... – Parou de falar, estreitando os olhos para inscrição. – Não acredito nisso!

- Ahn?

- Você está me dando um anel que já usou com suas namoradas? – Sangô levantou, jogando o anel contra o peito do namorado. – Isso é o cumulo, Miroku!

- Sangô! Espera! – O rapaz levantou, tentando segura-la – Não é o que você está pensando, eu--

- Eu odeio você! – Sangô gritou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Miroku soltou o braço delicado, assustado, não com o grito, e sim com a dor que vira nas orbes castanhas.

**oOoOoOo**

Miroku afundou no sofá, havia retirado o anel da embalagem e o encarava com uma expressão desanimada. Passou o dedo pela inscrição '_Miroku e Ai'_, suspirando. Teria contado a Sangô que o anel pertencera a avó se tivesse tido a chance, mas esquecera-se completamente que aquela fora uma exigência da velha senhora. Talvez achasse que se gravasse o nome dos dois ali, o marido pensasse duas vezes antes de paquerar toda mulher que encontrasse.

Não podia culpar a ninguém por seus erros passados, ou a falta de confiança que isso causara em Sangô, mas dessa vez era realmente inocente.

- Se ao menos ela me deixasse explicar...

_And when it's over_

_I know how it's gonna be_

_True love will never die_

_No, not fade away _

_**(E quando terminar**_

**_Eu_** **_sei como vai ser_**

_**Amor verdadeiro nunca morre**_

_**Não, nunca desaparece)**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha estava andando pela sala quase totalmente escura de seu apartamento. Precisava se ocupar com algo e estava enlouquecendo por não poder se distrair compondo alguma música. - Rin era horrivelmente assustadora quando Kiseki acordava no meio da noite por sua causa, e Sesshoumaru estava sendo gentil como sempre deixando que a mulher invadisse seus apartamento no meio da noite e o acertasse com algo para que parasse com o barulho.

Suspirou, jogando-se no sofá. Talvez estivesse na hora de encontrar outro lugar para morar. Acendeu o abajur e contentou-se em observar a pilha de cartas e documentos que estivera deixando para depois.

Analisou rapidamente o amontoado de papéis, descartando as coisas inúteis que havia guardado por puro descaso até que seus olhos pararam em uma folha em com o logotipo da Higurashi Records e caligrafia conhecida.

_What I got do to make you want me  
What I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when it's all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word_

**(O que tenho que fazer para que você me queira?**

**O que tenho que fazer para ser ouvida?**

**O que tenho que dizer quando tudo termina**

**E 'desculpe' para ser a palavra mais difícil a ser dita?)**

Releu as palavras várias vezes, sorrindo ao perceber seu sentido e quem as havia escrito. Tanta confusão e magoa que parecia nunca ter fim, conversas que sempre terminavam em discussão. Tudo era tão difícil, mas enquanto tivesse certeza do que sentia ainda havia uma solução.

'_- Conversas não são o meu forte._

_- Talvez deva escrever uma canção sobre isso.'_

InuYasha continuou sorrindo ao dobrar a folha e colocá-la no bolso. Talvez não fosse o único com dificuldade para se expressar em um conversa e se uma canção era o melhor que podiam fazer...

Entrou no quarto, abrindo a caixa guardada no fundo do guarda-roupa e tirou a chave que guardara ali assim que se mudara para aquele apartamento. Pensara tantas vezes em se desfazer daquele lugar e agora estava feliz por não ter feito isso.

Pegou a jaqueta jogada em cima da cadeira e a vestiu, pegando o violão antes de sair do apartamento. Precisava de um lugar para transformar o que sentia em _Canção_.

_I can't stop lovin' you_

_And_ _no matter what I say or do_

_You_ _know my heart is true oh_

_I can't stop lovin' you_

**_( Não posso deixar de amar você_**

_**E não importa o que eu diga ou faça**_

_**Você sabe que meu coração é verdadeiro, oh**_

**_Não posso deixar de amar você)_**


	24. I Do It For You

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade**

**

* * *

Música – I do it for you (Bryan Adams)**

**Fanfic – **Naru L

**N.A.** – Acabei de notar... Nem que quisesse teria conseguido isso. Hoje faz exatamente 4 meses que atualizei pela ultima vez XD. Nem tentem me bater por demorar. u.u

Respostas aos reviews ( sim, eu ainda os respondo) e o resto dessa nota no live journal Writing Emotions ( link no profile).

_

* * *

_

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

_**(Olhe em meus olhos – Você verá**_

_**O que você significa para mim**_

_**Procure em seu coração – Procure em sua alma**_

_**E quando você me encontrar lá parará de procurar**_

_**Não me diga que não vale a pena lutar por isso**_

_**Você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena morrer por isso**_

_**Você sabe que é verdade**_

_**Tudo o que faço – Faço por você)**_

InuYasha pousou o violão no chão a seu lado, esfregou os olhos espreguiçando-se antes de levantar. Respirou fundo, ignorando o pó acumulado sobre o tecido que cobria os poucos móveis durante sua ausência e fitou o cômodo vazio com atenção pela primeira desde que chegara ali.

Quase dois anos haviam passado desde que estivera naquela casa pela última vez. Parecia pouco tempo para que tanto mudasse em sua vida. Era estranho olhar o local vazio e cheio de pó, denunciando seu abandono, quando tinha tantos sonhos quando entrar ali pela primeira vez com Kikyou.

Kikyou... Sim, muito havia mudado. Assim que ela saíra de sua vida, ele deixara a casa que comprara para os dois e mudara-se para o apartamento no mesmo prédio do irmão. Tudo estava destruído e nada sobrara do que sonhara para os dois. Naquela época era difícil demais permanecer no local que haviam compartilhado sem pensar na traição, na dor. Era impossível viver ali e pensar que algo voltaria a dar certo em sua vida.

'_-Nunca vou te perdoar pelo que fez!_

_-Ótimo, porque para mim você está morta!'_

O rapaz parou, fitando o corredor que levava a saída, a cena se repetindo em sua mente.

Ainda era doloroso pensar no que acontecera, mas depois de saber a verdade era possível continuar. Estava cansado de viver do passado, com medo que as coisas se repetissem, com medo de ser abandonado novamente.

- Kagome. – Fechou os olhos, dando as costas a porta. O passado deveria servir apenas para que não cometesse os mesmos erros, e não para assombrá-lo ou impedi-lo de ser feliz.

Voltou para a sala e pegou a jaqueta que deixara em cima da única mesa que ainda existia no local, observando o celular escapar de seu bolso e atingir o chão. Suspirou, abaixando-se para pegar o aparelho. Ouvira-o tocar durante todo o dia anterior até que se cansara de ignorá-lo e o desligara. Pensando agora, talvez devesse ter avisado alguém que tiraria alguns dias de folga.

InuYasha ergueu-se, ligando o aparelho e suspirando ao perceber a quantidade de mensagens em sua caixa postal no mostrador. Provavelmente ameaças do irmão por ter desaparecido sem aviso por três dias...

Talvez devesse ligar para Sesshoumaru e quando ele começasse a lhe passar um sermão por ser irresponsável, acusá-lo de impedi-lo de trabalhar durante a noite. Afinal, não teria se sentido obrigado a deixar seu apartamento se não estivesse com medo de que o irmão o invadisse novamente, e cumprisse a promessa de quebrar seu violão por acordar Kiseki.

Enquanto a discussão se passava em sua cabeça, o celular vibrou em suas mãos, forçando-o a voltar sua atenção à realidade.

- InuYasha falando.

- Engraçado, mas ao ligar para o seu número não pensei que outra pessoa pudesse atendê-lo.

- Sesshoumaru, eu—

- Onde você se enfiou, idiota?

- Trabalhando.

- Não está no apartamento. Não apareceu na gravadora. Kagome disse que não o vê desde—

- Eu sei onde **_não_** estou. – InuYasha cortou o irmão, suspirando ao perceber que nunca teria uma chance de ganhar uma discussão com ele. O maldito Sesshoumaru era rápido demais quando se tratava de acusações. Odiava quando ele tinha razão.

- Onde você está?

- Em casa.

- Estou no seu apartamento, sei que não está nele.

- Eu não disse apartamento. – InuYasha parou de falar, ouvindo algo se quebrar do outro lado da linha. – O que foi isso?

- Nada. Onde você está?

- Em casa, já disse. – InuYasha estreitou os olhos, ouvindo o som da risada infantil de Kiseki. – Por favor, diga que seu filho não está destruindo minha casa.

- Kisaki não está destruindo sua casa. – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente.

- Vou acreditar nisso por enquanto. – InuYasha suspirou. – Preciso de um favor.

- Sesshy! Você deveria estar tomando conta dele!

InuYasha piscou ao ouvir a voz de Rin do outro lado da linha.

- Não se preocupe, o garoto está bem. – Sesshoumaru respondeu e InuYasha quase pode ver o olhar reprovador da garota ao pegar o filho e se afastar. - Onde você está? – Sesshoumaru perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

- Na casa.

- Você disse que nunca mais voltaria depois do que aconteceu.

- Precisava de um lugar em que não fosse interrompido ou ameaçado. – InuYasha quase sorriu, apoiando o celular no ombro enquanto vestia a jaqueta. Sabia que o irmão deveria estar com uma de suas expressões de indiferença pelo que acabara de ouvir.

- O que você quer?

- Pode chamar os outros e me encontrar aqui?

- Miroku e Sangô?

- Sim. – InuYasha respondeu, pegando a chave do carro em cima da mesa.

- E quanto a Kagome?

- O que tem ela?

- Ela está procurando por você. – Sesshoumaru respondeu impaciente. – Preocupada com o que sua cabeça oca poderia estar fazendo.

- Falarei com ela depois. – InuYasha passou a mão pelos cabelos, saindo da casa. – Quanto tempo até que vocês cheguem aqui?

- Duas horas, pelo menos.

- Certo. – InuYasha sorriu, abrindo a porta do carro. – Traga sua guitarra.

- InuYasha, você podia ao menos uma vez na vida lidar com seus problemas como uma pessoa normal ao invés de se enterrar em casa compondo músicas.

- Talvez algum dia eu faça isso.

- Idiota. – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. – InuYasha deu a partida no carro. – Invadiu minha casa e deixou seu filho destrui-la...

- Kiseki não destruiu sua casa, - O rapaz mais velho fez uma pausa quando o som de outro vaso atingindo o chão foi ouvido - apenas alguns... Vasos.

- Traga algumas roupas para mim.

-...

- O que?

- Não sou maldita empregada.

- É parte do favor.

- Até mais tarde, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru suspirou. – O que vai fazer até chegarmos?

- Arrumar algo para comer. – InuYasha sorriu antes de desligar o aparelho e sair com o carro da garagem.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_  
Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

_Oh yeah!_

_**(Olhe em seu coração – Você encontrará**_

**_Não há nada lá para ser escondido_**

_**Aceite-me como sou – Aceite minha vida**_

_**Eu daria tudo, eu me sacrificaria**_

_**Não me diga que não vale a pena lutar por isso**_

_**Não posso fazer nada se não existe outra coisa que eu deseje tanto**_

_**Você sabe que é verdade**_

_**Tudo o que faço – Faço por você**_

_**Oh, yeah!)**_

Kagome estacionou o carro atrás do veiculo de Sangô. Reconheceu os outros automóveis parados na rua e suspirou. Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ali, era óbvio que InuYasha não a queria por perto ou teria avisado onde tinha passado os dois últimos dias.

Apoiou os braços no volante, fechando os olhos. Era estranho, quase irônico, voltar àquela rua, observar a casa e não poder entrar. Estava se sentindo como há quase três anos atrás quando InuYasha ainda estava com Kikyou e ela forçava-se a manter a postura profissional, sem admitir o que sentia.

'_Estou fazendo isso novamente'_ Respirou fundo antes de desligar o carro. _'Escondendo o que ele me faz sentir, o que realmente desejo...'_ Recostou-se no banco, as orbes azuis fixas na janela por onde podia ver sombras se movendo dentro da casa. Sorriu com as notas melódicas abafadas pelas paredes e a voz rouca de InuYasha soando.

'_Droga.'_ Suspirou, descendo do carro. Era assim que tudo tinha começado, aquela voz rouca e melancólica, parecendo falar apenas com ela e tão inalcançável. Aqueles olhos dourados transmitindo tanta emoção. Dor e frustração. Paixão e devoção.

Tudo mudara, rápido demais para que pudessem notar. Complicado demais para que pudesse realmente confiar que era verdadeiro. Apenas um relacionamento normal, sem desculpas para que ficassem juntos, ou seu avô dando ordens que aquilo era o melhor para todos para deixá-la confusa.

Nada fora normal entre os dois, desde o começo turbulento até aquele final doloroso. Sua história estava longe de parecer os contos de fadas que ouvia a mãe lhe contar quando era criança. Mesmo que InuYasha a resgatasse de Naraku como um verdadeiro 'príncipe' faria, ela se sentia mais a bruxa malvada do que a donzela indefesa das histórias.

Se fosse sincera consigo mesma admitiria que uma das razões por ter se afastado era porque se sentia tão culpada pela maneira como as coisas tinham acontecido. Sabia desde o inicio que não tinha uma chance com InuYasha, apesar das constantes brigas entre ele e Kikyou os dois pareciam realmente apaixonados, e por isso contentara-se em manter-se por perto, observando e deixando-se afundar cada vez mais pelo sentimento que nutria pelo cantor.

Desejara em silêncio que tivessem uma chance, mas nunca teria coragem de se aproximar ou fazer algo que destruísse a felicidade que o casal tinha. Não até aquela noite em que Kikyou terminara tudo entre eles e partira com Naraku. Era doloroso pensar que sua felicidade fora construída com a infelicidade dos outros, mas diante das circunstâncias o que ela podia fazer além de consolar InuYasha e desejar que algum dia ele olhasse para ela do mesmo modo que para Kikyou?

Seu desejo se realizara, tão diferente das ilusões românticas que tivera. Não houvera declarações de amor ou encontros apaixonados, apenas aquela desculpa idiota pelos rumores do relacionamento do rapaz com Miroku. Era quase como ser castigada com um desejo mal feito.

Apesar daquele começo que nada lembrava seu desejo, os dois conseguiram ter um relacionamento, sempre assombrados pelo passado, pelas mentiras que ela sabia haver, da culpa por omitir a verdade, o medo de perdê-lo novamente.

Quando Naraku aparecera e lhe contara a verdade ela simplesmente não tivera coragem para ser sincera com InuYasha. Sabia estar vivendo uma mentira, mas aquilo era tudo que tinha, não podia desistir de tudo... Simplesmente não tinha confiança no relacionamento que tinham para lhe contar a verdade, dar ao rapaz uma chance de escolher entre as duas.

Permitiu-se ser egoísta e pensar apenas no que seria bom para ela, e manteve mais aquela mentira. Desejando que nunca fosse necessário contá-la.

Caminhou lentamente até a casa e sentou-se ao lado da janela, as costas encostadas a parede sem se importar com a terra sujando suas roupas. Não havia razão para voltar para o escritório quando todos estavam longe. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se embalar pela melodia, perdendo-se novamente em seus próprios pensamentos.

Amor era um sentimento egoísta, acabara com toda lógica e bondade de suas ações. _'Talvez se as coisas tivessem acontecido de maneira diferente...'_

O modo como InuYasha aceitara a verdade quando finalmente lhe contara acabara com o pouco de confiança que tinha. A culpa do que havia destruído era como uma faca afundando em seu peito a cada vez que encontrava Kikyou, e aquela ultima noite... Quando flagrara os dois se beijando...

Balançou a cabeça, afastando a imagem que se formou em sua mente e abriu os olhos para a rua. Deixou-se observar as luzes que começavam a acender, iluminando as janelas das casas.

Sim, fora doloroso ver os dois juntos, sentira-se traída, mas também culpada. Talvez ela devesse ter contado toda a verdade, talvez ele devesse ficar com Kikyou e não com ela, talvez devesse ter dado a InuYasha a chance de realmente escolher... Deveria ter confiado em seus sentimentos ao invés de viver uma mentira.

Culpa. Essa fora a verdadeira razão de ter se afastado de InuYasha.

Kagome fechou os olhos, baixando a cabeça sobre os braços dobrados apoiados nos joelhos e respirou fundo.

Traição parecia ser uma palavra constante na vida dos três, mas o que parecia magoar mais era a falta de confiança que tinham em si mesmo, no outro e no que sentiam.

Gostaria tanto que ele a entendesse, que percebesse sem que ela precisasse lhe dizer com todas as palavras que aquela separação tinha apenas uma razão. Deixá-lo escolher o que realmente desejava.

Amor. Quando isso seria o suficiente para confiar e seguir em frente?

_  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

_Yeah!_

_**(Não existe amor – Como o seu amor**_

_**Não existe outra – Que possa dar tanto amo**_

_**Não existe outro lugar – A não ser que você esteja lá**_

_**O tempo todo – Todo o caminho**_

_**Yeah!)**  
_

InuYasha parou de cantar e virou-se para encarar o casal. Miroku estava encolhido, as mãos protegendo a cabeça, enquanto Sangô o acertava com a bolsa.

- O que diabo vocês estão fazendo?

- Eu disse que não queria que ele se aproximasse. – Sangô falou, continuando a acertar o rapaz com a bolsa impiedosamente.

- Eu só quero explicar.

- Não há explicação para o que você fez!

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? – InuYasha perguntou para Sesshoumaru que parecia muito ocupado em ler as anotações que fizera sobre a música para se preocupar com o casal brigando na mesma sala.

- Miroku a pediu em casamento.

InuYasha piscou, voltando sua atenção para o casal antes de virar-se para o irmão novamente.

- Ele pediu outra garota em casamento por engano?

- Não.

- Deu em cima de outra mulher logo após o pedido?

- Isso faria sentido, mas não. – Sesshoumaru fechou a pasta e levantou a cabeça, encarando o irmão entediado. – Apenas usou aquele estúpido anel de família.

- Qual o problema com isso?

- Esqueceu de dizer a Sangô? – Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar para o relógio em seu pulso, ignorando a garota que parara de acertar Miroku com a bolsa e olhava em sua direção em choque. – Acho que podemos encerrar por hoje.

- Sim, não acho que... Ei! – InuYasha gritou quando Sangô o empurrou para o lado e agarrou o irmão pelo colarinho.

- Repita o que disse. – Sangô falou, apertando a frente da camisa do rapaz.

- Podemos encerrar por hoje. – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente, segurando os pulsos da garota e afastando suas mãos da camisa. – Pode voltar a bater em seu namorado.

- Antes disso.

- O anel pertencia a minha avó. – Miroku falou, erguendo-se do sofá e arrumando as roupas.

- Sua avó se chama Ai? – Sango perguntou, virando-se lentamente para o rapaz. Viu-o concordar com um aceno. – E seu avô Miroku? – Ele concordou novamente, sorrindo calmamente. – Por que não me disse antes?

- Você não me deu uma chance, Sangô, começou a chorar no restaurante e não atendeu minhas ligações... – Miroku deu de ombros. – Achei que teria uma chance melhor conversando com você durante o trabalho.

- Eu...

- Emocionante, mas tenho que ir. – Sesshoumaru passou as mãos pela frente da camisa, alisando o tecido que a garota amassara quando o agarrara – No futuro, coloque suas mãos apenas em seu namorado inútil. – Virou-se para o irmão. – Vai voltar para casa, InuYasha?

- Vou, já que você não pode trazer uma muda de roupa como pedi. – InuYasha pegou a jaqueta que estava sobre a cadeira – O único favor que te pedi.

- Eu disse, não sou sua maldita empregada.

- Sangô, eu... – Miroku parou de falar, arregalando os olhos quando a garota balançou a cabeça e correu para fora, empurrando os outros dois rapazes que estavam em seu caminho. – O que eu fiz agora?

- Vejo você em casa, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru ignorou o outro rapaz, saindo da casa sem esperar por eles.

- InuYasha?

- O que foi agora, Miroku? – InuYasha perguntou, apanhando as chaves em cima da mesa.

- Você estava aqui também, não estava?

- É claro que sim, idiota.

- O que acabou de acontecer?

- Sangô descobriu a verdade, ficou com vergonha e saiu correndo. – InuYasha acenou para a porta – Se não se apressar ela vai embora e você não vai ter outra chance de consertar as coisas.

Miroku piscou, parecendo sair do transe e correu para a porta sem se despedir.

InuYasha suspirou, balançando a cabeça antes de apagar a luz da sala e caminhar para a porta. Típico daquele bando de idiotas, ao invés de ajudá-lo com seus problemas, causarem mais coisas inúteis a serem resolvidas.

Fechou a porta, ouvindo o som dos carros se afastando e sorriu. Não importava que fosse egoísta e cruel, era consolador ver que não era o único com problemas. Caminhou para o carro, franzindo o cenho ao reconhecer o automóvel parado na rua.

- Kagome?

- Sim? – A garota respondeu automaticamente, a voz ainda mole pelo sono.

InuYasha piscou, virando-se para o vulto encolhido encostado a casa. Observou a garota esfregar os olhos enquanto se aproximava, pensando se deveria beliscar o próprio braço e checar se estava acordado ou tendo mais um sonho. Talvez Sangô o tivesse derrubado ou acertado sua cabeça com aquela bolsa estupidamente pesada com que estivera batendo em Miroku...

- Que horas são? – Kagome perguntou confusa, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – InuYasha parou, ajoelhando-se ao lado da garota.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta. – Kagome moveu-se desconfortável por ter sido descoberta sentada embaixo da janela. Ergueu os olhos para o céu, percebendo que anoitecera a algum tempo.

- Nem você a minha. – InuYasha deu de ombros quando ela o encarou irritada. – Fico surpreso que os vizinhos não tenham chamado a policia para tirá-la daqui.

- Por que fariam isso? – Kagome ergueu-se lentamente, sentindo as pernas formigarem pelo tempo que passara sentada na mesma posição. – Não se incomodaram com vocês tocando até tarde da noite.

- Nem são nove horas ainda.

- Obrigada por finalmente me informar a hora. – Kagome sorriu, passando as mãos pelas roupas para limpar a terra que grudara no tecido. Gostaria de poder se afastar dali antes que ele repetisse a pergunta que estava evitando responder, mas suas pernas ainda estavam moles e formigando e a ultima coisa que queria era cair enquanto fugia... Ou provocar um acidente por tentar dirigir daquele modo.

- Como sabia onde me encontrar?

- Falei com Rin.

- Claro, aquela intrometida. – InuYasha levantou. – Não basta deixar aquele fedelho destruir minha casa, ela tem que se meter na minha vida e... – Parou de falar, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando viu a garota começar a se afastar e quase cair. – Andou bebendo?

- Não! Minhas pernas adormeceram.

- Então não tente andar sozinha! – InuYasha cortou o pequeno espaço que os separava e segurou o braço da garota.

- Você começou a reclamar e isso não é da minha conta. – Kagome continuou andando com a ajuda do rapaz.

- Claro, não pode me ouvir resmungando, mas não se importa de passar sabe-se lá quanto tempo ouvindo escondida o que conversávamos.

- Não prestei atenção. – Kagome tentou soltar o braço da mão dele. – E quando cheguei vocês estavam ensaiando, não conversando.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? – InuYasha parou, segurando o braço da garota com mais força para que parasse também.

- Está me machucando, InuYasha.

- Quanto tempo?

- InuYasha—

- Responda a maldita pergunta!

Kagome piscou, erguendo a cabeça para fitar o rapaz. Quando conversara com Rin a tarde ela lhe dissera que InuYasha entraria em contato com ela depois, mas não imaginara que ele ficaria irritado por ela ter ido até ali.

- Não sei, pouco antes de anoitecer. – Kagome falou lentamente, soltando-se. – Desculpe por ter me preocupado e vindo até aqui, não vai se repetir. – Respirou fundo, caminhando o que faltava até o carro.

- Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa.

A garota parou, a mão que segurava a chave na porta do carro tremendo. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo antes de fitar o rapaz.

- O que?

- A música. – InuYasha falou emburrado, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. – Você não deveria ouvir antes que estivesse pronta.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não queria que ouvisse antes que estivesse pronta!

Kagome sorriu com a expressão emburrada no rosto do rapaz. Quase esquecera como ele a fazia sorrir com aquela mania infantil de ter as coisas como desejava ou se irritar.

- É por isso que não me queria aqui?

- Sim.

_  
Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Yeah, I would fight for you _

_I lie for you  
Walk the wire for you_

_Yeah, I die for you  
_

_**(Oh, você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena lutar por isso**_

_**Não posso fazer nada se não existe outra coisa que eu deseje tanto**_

_**Yeah, eu lutaria por você **_

_**Eu mentiria por você**_

**_Andaria pela corda bamba por você#_**

_**Yeah, eu morreria por você)**_

- Entendo... – Kagome sorriu, abrindo a porta do carro. – Se servir de consolo, estava ocupada demais pensando no trabalho para prestar atenção na música.

- Está apenas tentando me agradar. – InuYasha resmungou, aproximando-se da garota.

- Deixe de ser idiota, InuYasha. – Kagome suspirou, entrando no carro. – Pense que ouvi sua música e achei uma droga, então. – Tentou fechar a porta e piscou assustada quando ele a segurou, colocando-se no vão entre ela e a porta entreaberta. – O que foi agora?

- Retire o que disse.

- O quê?

- Você disse que ouviu e não gostou. – InuYasha falou lentamente. – Diga que é mentira.

- Que diabo, InuYasha! – Kagome suspirou, fechando os olhos. – Eu disse que não ouvi sua droga de música e você diz que é mentira, agora quer que eu—

- Não é uma droga de música.

- Eu não ouvi! – Kagome piscou quando ele tocou seu rosto. – O que—

- Não sou bom com palavras... – InuYasha começou lentamente, acariciando o rosto da garota. – Sempre que tentamos conversar, estrago tudo com frases estúpidas...

- Não é verdade, você... – A garota parou de falar quando os dedos dele tocaram seus lábios suavemente.

- Sempre fui melhor em dizer o que sinto com música, e se você achar que não é bom o bastante então...

Kagome ficou em silencio, fitando aqueles orbes dourados que tanto amava. Tão carregadas de dor e frustração que faziam seu peito doer.

Colocou a mão sobre a dele, apertando-a contra seu rosto e sorriu, sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer. InuYasha parecia muito mais capaz de dizer o que sentia com as letras de sua música do que em uma conversava onde sempre parecia ter medo de dizer seus sentimentos e acabar magoado.

- Eu menti. – A garota murmurou. – Vocês estavam ensaiando quando cheguei, mas tudo o que pude ouvir foi sua voz.

- Kagome...

- Sinto tanta falta de ouvi-lo dizer meu nome dessa forma. – Kagome fechou os olhos, estremecendo quando ele deslizou as mãos por seu pescoço até segurá-la pelos ombros e puxá-la para fora do carro. – De senti-lo me abraçar dessa forma...

- Kagome... – InuYasha enlaçou o corpo da garota, apertando-a contra seu próprio corpo com força, afundando o rosto na massa negra de cabelos e inspirando o perfume conhecido. – Também sinto sua falta.

- Mentira...

- Sinto falta de seu rosto ser a primeira coisa que vejo quando acordo a cada manhã. Sinto falta de observá-la dormir a meu lado e ficar imaginando o que fiz para merecer alguém como você em minha vida... – InuYasha roçou o rosto no dela, as mãos deslizando pelas costas delicadas e puxando-a mais contra si. – Sinto falta do seu calor, da sua voz, de sua presença...

Kagome sorriu, aproximando os lábios dos dele.

- E você diz que não tem jeito com as palavras.

- Sinto falta até daquele estúpido gato assassino!

- Ok... – Kagome começou a rir. – Pode se calar agora, provou o seu ponto.

- Que ponto?

- De que sempre estraga conversas românticas. – A garota passou os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz, puxando-o para mais perto e roçando os lábios nos dele. – E se não me beijar agora, vou começar a pensar novamente em tudo que aconteceu e...

InuYasha colou os lábios aos dela, abafando o resto da frase. Deslizou as mãos pelas curvas conhecidas, aprofundando o beijo e pressionando o corpo contra o da garota. Sentiu as mãos delicadas deslizarem para baixo da jaqueta, acariciando suas costas e fazendo-o estremecer de desejo e saudade.

- Só por essa noite, Kagome... – InuYasha murmurou, distribuindo leves beijos pelo pescoço da garota. – Fique comigo...

Kagome fechou os olhos, abraçando-o com mais força. Concordou com um aceno, quase rindo alto quando ele fechou a porta do carro com força e a pegou nos braços, voltando para a casa quase correndo. Afundou o rosto nos cabelos prateados, ouvindo o som acelerado do próprio coração batendo em antecipação.

'_Apenas essa noite, InuYasha.'_

_  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
Ooh, I do it for you_

_**(Você sabe que é verdade**_

_**Tudo o que faço**_

_**Ooh, faço por você)**_

Rin saiu do carro, batendo a porta e caminhando na direção da casa rapidamente. Ignorou os protestos de Sesshoumaru enquanto abria a porta e entrava na casa. Parou na porta da sala, franzindo o cenho para a forma adormecida no chão.

- Então você dormiu aqui e... – A garota arregalou os olhos, cobrindo os lábios para não gritar quando o rapaz adormecido se moveu e o lençol que o cobria deixou a mostra boa parte do corpo desnudo.

- Rin, o que—

A garota deu meia volta, empurrando o marido para o corredor novamente. Podia sentir o rosto quente, e não sabia exatamente a razão por não querer que o marido visse o irmão dormindo nu no chão da sala.

- O que foi? – Sesshoumaru ajeitou o garoto nos braços, virando-se para a garota curioso. – InuYasha brigou com você?

- Não, ele ainda está dormindo.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a garota murmurar a resposta e corar ainda mais.

- O que aconteceu ali?

- Nada... Seu irmão está dormindo... No chão... Sem roupa.

- Ele o quê?

- Está dormindo pelado no chão da sala! – Rin quase gritou, acordando o bebê nos braços do marido. – Perdão, querido... – Ela piscou, estendendo os braços para o garoto. – Mamãe não queria assustá-lo.

- Ele está sozinho?

- Acho que sim, não fiquei olhando cada detalhe. – Rin respondeu, tentando acalmar o filho que chorava cada vez mais alto.

- Eu vou—

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – InuYasha perguntou, parado na porta da sala, encarando o irmão e a cunhada. – E com o pequeno destruidor... – Esfregou os olhos com uma careta. – Será que dá para fazer ele calar a boca?

- Será que você pode se vestir? – Sesshoumaru perguntou irritado, parado entre Rin e o irmão.

InuYasha piscou, encarando o irmão antes de baixar a cabeça para o próprio corpo e correr para dentro da sala novamente.

- Eu cuido de Kiseki. – Sesshoumaru falou, pegando o garotinho dos braços da esposa novamente. – Importa-se de pegar a sacola com o café da manhã no carro?

- Tudo bem. – A garota sorriu, ainda sem graça e deu meia volta. – Sabe, agora sei que é de família.

- O que disse?

- InuYasha tem um belo traseiro... Assim como você. – A garota piscou para o rapaz que a observava chocado, e completou antes de sair. – O que mais poderia ser?

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a imagem mental que as palavras da garota haviam provocado e entrou na sala encontrando InuYasha vestido apenas com a calça, lendo o caderno onde haviam anotado as alterações que deveriam fazer na música no dia anterior.

- O que deu em você para dormir aqui? – Parou ao lado do irmão e acertou um tapa em sua nuca. – E sem roupas!

- Não estava esperando companhia tão cedo. – InuYasha ignorou o sobrinho que agarrou-se em seus cabelos assim que ficou próximo o suficiente. – Quando vocês chegaram... Eu estava sozinho?

- Acabamos de chegar, idiota. – Sesshoumaru colocou o filho nos braços do irmão.

- Entendo. – InuYasha, segurou o sobrinho, fitando o irmão que se afastava. – Onde vai?

- Ajudar Rin com as compras. – Sesshoumaru virou para o irmão.- Termine de se vestir enquanto isso. – Completou antes de deixar a sala.

- Gostaria que ele desse ordens assim a você, fedelho. – InuYasha suspirou quando Kiseki apenas riu, puxando seus cabelos novamente. – Acho que isso quer dizer que sentiu minha falta... – Pegou o caderno que encontrara no chão, no lugar onde Kagome deveria estar e sorriu para as palavras escritas com a caligrafia conhecida.

'_**Vou me manter afastada enquanto termina sua preciosa música.**_

**_Esperarei ansiosa pelo resultado e pelo que você espera conseguir com elas._**

_**Não demore, InuYasha, quero poder ouvir sua voz chamando meu nome como a noite passada novamente.'**_

- Também vou esperar ansioso em ouvir sua voz, Kagome. – InuYasha sorriu, arrancando a folha do caderno e dobrando-a cuidadosamente. – Então, pequeno destruidor, quer me ajudar a acordar pessoas e enlouquecer seu pai?

Kiseki apenas riu, puxando novamente os cabelos do tio.

- Acha que sua mãe tentaria me matar se eu lhe ensinasse alguns apelidos para chamar seu pai? – InuYasha pegou a camisa jogada no chão, antes de caminhar para a cozinha com o bebê nos braços – Tenho muito o que fazer, mas sempre posso dedicar algum tempo para meu sobrinho preferido...

- Kiseki é seu único sobrinho, idiota. – Sesshoumaru falou, passando pelo irmão a caminho da cozinha.

- Por que mais ele seria o preferido? – InuYasha segurou a mãozinha delicada do garoto e sorriu. – Vai me ajudar a trazer sua tia de volta também? – O bebê sorriu novamente, agarrando com força os dedos do rapaz. – Bom garoto.

_  
...Everything I do It's for you  
...I'll be there for you_

_**(… Tudo o que faço é por você**_

_**... Estarei lá por você)**_


	25. Far away

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade**

* * *

**Música – **Far away (Nickelback) 

**Fanfic – **Naru L

**N.A.** – Estou atrasada novamente... Eu sei.

Espero que gostem do presente: Feliz dia das crianças!

Respostas aos reviews e nota no livejournal Writing Emotions (link no profile)

* * *

**-- **

**Kagome ignorou os olhares insistentes em sua direção como havia feito nos últimos dias. Sabia que o sorriso tolo, fixado em seu rosto estava atraindo a atenção, e curiosidade, do avô e Kaede, mas não queria dar explicações aos dois, tinha decorado o que os dois velhos diriam se soubessem o que tinha feito, e não estava disposta a ouvir conselhos tolos e recriminações.**

**Suspirou aliviada quando o avô entrou na própria sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, e praticamente afundou o rosto nos papéis que fingia estudar com atenção. Kaede não podia ficar simplesmente esperando uma brecha para saber o que acontecia em sua vida, certo? Ela tinha trabalho a fazer...**

**- Kagome...**

**- Alguém mais ligou, Kaede? – Kagome perguntou rapidamente, cortando a secretária. **

**- Não, eu só queria—**

**- Estarei em minha sala se alguém—**

**- Olá, _priminha_.**

**Kagome congelou ao reconhecer a voz de Bankotsu. Contou até dez antes de virar-se para o primo.**

**- Bom dia, Bankotsu. – Falou entre dentes, caminhando para a própria sala.**

**- Espere, Kagome. – Bankotsu segurou o braço da prima. – Acho que lhe devo desculpas.**

**- Está perdoado. Pode me soltar.**

**- Não vai perguntar por que estou me desculpando?**

**- Sua missão é tornar a minha vida um inferno... – Kagome suspirou, tentando livrar-se da mão do primo. – Aceito qualquer coisa para me livrar de você.**

**- Estou me desculpando pelo incidente com Naraku. – O rapaz falou lentamente, atraindo a atenção da garota. – Tentei consertar as coisas o despedindo... Não pensei que fosse atrás de você.**

**- Não e irônico ele pensar que nos damos tão bem a ponto de você fazer algo que me beneficiasse?**

**- Você está bem? – Bankotsu perguntou soltando o braço da prima. – Vovô me disse que ficou bastante machucada.**

**- Exagero. – Kagome deu de ombros, inconfortável com a preocupação do primo. – Estou ótima.**

**- E... Quanto ao seu cantorzinho?**

**- InuYasha está ótimo também.**

**- Não foi isso que perguntei. – O rapaz franziu o cenho. – Quero saber se vocês dois...**

**- Não é da sua conta.**

**- Estou perguntando, é claro que é da minha conta.**

**Kagome suspirou. Era tão mais fácil quando Bankotsu a tratava como inimiga. Por que tinha que mudar e demonstrar preocupação quando tudo o que queria era se livrar dos curiosos com sua vida?**

**- Tenho muito para fazer, Bankotsu. – A garota falou, se afastando. – Não sou desocupada com você.**

**- Se aceitasse melhor quando as pessoas são gentis com você, talvez eu não me sentisse tão tentado a sempre—**

**- Tentar me derrubar? – Kagome o cortou, virando-se para encará-lo. – Fazer o possível para me manter miserável? Qual o seu problema afinal? – Balançou a cabeça exasperada. – Preocupe-se com Kikyou, e esqueça da minha vida.**

**- Sabe que falei a mesma coisa hoje pela manhã?**

**Kagome girou, virando-se para a garota se aproximando pelo corredor.**

**- O que está fazendo aqui?**

**- Não se preocupe, Kagome. – Kikyou sorriu, parando a frente da garota. – Não vou tentar roubar InuYasha de você.**

**- Como se você pudesse fazer isso.**

**Kikyou arqueou a sobrancelha direita ao ouvir o comentário da garota. Sorriu depois de alguns minutos.**

**- Você tem razão, Kagome. – A garota falou calmamente, um sorriso sereno nos lábios. – Nunca tive uma chance com você por perto.**

**Bankotsu deu um passo na direção das duas garotas, quando sentiu a mão de Kaede em seu braço. Lançou um olhar irritado para a velha secretária, que foi completamente ignorado.**

**- Seu avô vai recebê-lo agora.**

**- Está tudo bem, Bakotsu. – Kikyou virou-se para o namorado sorrindo. – Esperarei por você. – Esperou que o rapaz entrasse na sala antes de virar-se para a Kagome novamente. – Podemos conversar? Em particular? – Esperou que a garota concordasse e a seguiu para dentro da sala. – Prometo que será rápido.**

_  
This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know'_

_**(Neste momento. Neste lugar.**_

**_Abusos. Enganos._**

_**Por muito tempo. Tarde demais.**_

_**Quem sou eu para fazer você esperar?**_

_**Apenas uma chance**_

_**Uma só respiração.**_

_**No caso de ter apenas mais uma**_

'_**Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe' )**_

Kagome fitava a garota sentada à sua frente em silêncio nos últimos cinco minutos. Kikyou parecia estar muito satisfeita apenas em ficar calada e deixá-la desconfortável por lembrar da pequena troca de palavras no corredor poucos minutos atrás.

- Você disse... Que queria falar comigo...

- Eu gostaria de me desculpar... Pela última vez que nos encontramos. – Kikyou começou lentamente. – Mas isso parece tão tolo.

- Não é necessário. – Kagome falou em voz baixa. – Eu entendo.

- Não, você não entende. – Kikyou suspirou. - Houve uma época, logo depois que InuYasha e eu nos separamos, que pensei que éramos muito melhores separados do que juntos. – Kikyou sorriu. – Eu o amava, talvez ainda ame, mas não conseguíamos ser felizes por mais que algumas horas sem alguma discussão.

Kagome remexeu-se na cadeira, brincando com a caneta que não se lembrava de ter pego. Era estranho estar na mesma sala que aquela mulher, tão parecida e diferente de si mesma.

- Antes de me separar de Naraku, eu cheguei a pensar que amor não era o suficiente. – Kikyou lançou um olhar para a outra garota. – Apenas uma tolice de adolescentes – Passou as mãos lentamente pela saia, alisando o tecido. -, mas parte de mim não queria abandonar esse sonho, principalmente quando descobri o quanto tinha sido tola em acreditar em alguém que não se preocupa com nada, ou ninguém, além de si mesmo.

- Kikyou...

- Você tem que entender, Kagome, quando descobri a verdade, o quanto tinha sido enganada e tola... Eu precisei ir atrás dele. Precisava saber se amor era mesmo apenas um sonho. – Kikyou levantou-se, o mesmo sorriso calmo em seu rosto. – Acabei descobrindo que é mais real do que se pode imaginar... Quando você se permite sentir.

- Existe algum motivo para estar me contando isso?

- Soube que fui a causa para que vocês se separassem. – Kikyou caminhou até a janela, ignorando a garota que acompanhava seus movimentos em silêncio. – Eu precisava tentar consertar as coisas, não desejo causar mais sofrimento a InuYasha.

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes. – Kagome levantou da cadeira rapidamente. – Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de acusá-lo e—

- Eu sei, mas você não entende, não é mesmo? – A garota virou-se lentamente para encarar Kagome. – Ele nunca me olhou da forma que olha para você.

- Tolice.

- Não é tolice. – Kikyo se aproximou de Kagome. – Eu tinha tanto ciúmes por você aceitá-lo completamente... Eu sei que você gosta de InuYasha desde que o conheceu. – Kikyou sorriu, observando a outra garota corar. – E agora sei, que se não fosse por meus erros, você nunca seria uma ameaça.

- Estou ocupada, então se não se importa... – Kagome fez um sinal para a porta e Kikyou a ignorou.

- Você o ama de uma maneira que eu nunca fui capaz. Aceita todo aquele mau humor e incapacidade de dizer a coisa certa como se fosse algo normal. – Kikyou franziu o cenho levemente. – Acho que isso me incomodou mais do que o pensamento de todas as fãs que com o tempo ficariam atrás dele.

Kagome virou o rosto, desejando poder desaparecer. Aquela conversa que parecia tão sem sentido a estava incomodando mais do que a culpa que sempre sentira por ficar com InuYasha.

- Isso quer dizer que vai lutar por ele?

- Não. – Kikyou sorriu – Isso quer dizer que você não deve deixar pequenas coisas incomodá-la.

- Acha que você é uma _'pequena coisa' _para InuYasha? - Kagome piscou, fitando a garota, confusa. – Sabe quanto tempo ele passou deprimido e perdido depois que o deixou?

- Ele me expulsou.

- Você escolheu acreditar em Naraku!

- E você não fez o mesmo?

- Eu... – Kagome balançou a cabeça, desconcertada com a verdade daquelas palavras. – Eu só queria protegê-lo.

- Eu sei. – Kikyou sorriu – Eu tinha tanto medo de você porque sabia que isso aconteceria. Você se deixou enganar por Naraku porque queria proteger InuYasha, eu fizisso para proteger a mim mesma. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, arrumando uma mecha no rabo de cavalo. – Odiei a mim mesmo por ser tão incapaz de deixá-lo, mesmo sabendo que só o estava fazendo sofrer.

- Kikyou...

- Eu fui tão idiota e egoísta.

- Você o amava.

Kikyou piscou antes de sorrir para a garota.

- InuYasha foi a única pessoa que olhou para mim e viu algo além da mascara de indiferença... – Os olhos castanhos brilharam com um misto de carinho e saudosismo. – E o amei por ser diferente dos outros, mas no final acabei querendo mudá-lo... – Kikyou suspirou. – As pessoas são estranhas não acha?

- Mais do que aparentam.

- Está pensando em mim, não está? - Kikyou riu, continuando sem esperar resposta. – Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem agora... E você deveria se permitir o mesmo. – Afastou-se da garota, caminhando na direção da saída. – Não deixe que a desconfiança nuble seus sentimentos.

Kagome piscou, observando a outra garota abrir a porta. Deu a volta na mesa, aproximando-se rapidamente.

- Kikyou? – Esperou que a garota se virasse antes de continuar – Por que fez isso?

- Estou cansada de ser infeliz e causar infelicidade. – Kikyou sorriu. – Vocês dois merecem ficarem juntos e serem felizes.

Kagome piscou, observando o rosto de Kikyou demoradamente. Sorriu, suspirando quase inconscientemente.

- Meu primo continua se fantasiando de fantasma?

- Às vezes. – Kikyou riu. – Ele mudou, Kagome.

- Eu sei. Todos nós mudamos.

Kikyou sorriu, confirmando com um aceno antes de se virar para sair.

- Você também merece ser feliz, Kikyou.

A garota parou na porta e sorriu.

- Obrigada.

- Eu... Conversei com InuYasha ontem, mas ele quer esperar até terminar uma música...

- Ele realmente não mudou. – Kikyou falou lentamente, rindo.

- Nem um pouco. – Kagome sorriu de volta. – E isso me deixa feliz.

- Imagino que sim. – Kikyou piscou quando Bankotsu a abraçou por trás. – Espero que a espera valha a pena.

- Sempre vale.

- Ainda falando daquele_ cantorzinho_? – Bankotsu girou os olhos, desencostando-se da parede.

- Fora daqui, idiota. – Kagome ralhou levemente.

- Tão sensível... – O rapaz fez uma careta quando a namorada apertou seu braço em sinal de aviso.

- Nós temos que ir. – Kikyou falou - Desejo que sua música faça muito sucesso.

- Não é minha música.

- InuYasha está escrevendo para você... – Kikyou sorriu, empurrando Bankotsu levemente. – Claro que é sua.

- Imagino que sim. – Kagome sorriu._**  
**  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_**(Eu te amo**_

_**Sempre amei.**_

_**Sinto sua falta.**_

**_À distância, por tanto tempo_**

**_Continuo sonhando que você será minha._**

_**E nunca irá partir**_

_**Pararei de respirar**_

_**Se não puder vê-la novamente)**_

InuYasha soltou a caneta em cima da mesa quando sentiu o irmão tirar o violão de seus braços e substituí-lo por Kiseki. Franziu o cenho para o garotinho que riu e puxou seus cabelos.

- Ei, não posso tocar _isto_.

- Obrigado pela informação, Einstein. – Sesshoumaru respondeu irônico. – Tome conta dele.

- Estou ocupado, por que não deixa Miroku... – InuYasha suspirou quando viu o rapaz moreno fitando Sangô fixamente. – O que esse pirralho está fazendo aqui?

- Rin tem uma sessão de fotos hoje. – Sesshoumaru puxou a folha que o irmão estivera escrevendo. – Não tenho nada para fazer, por que não passar um tempo com meu filho?

- E por que o empurrou pra mim?

- Estou cansado e com fome. – Sesshoumaru terminou de ler a folha e a devolveu para o irmão. – Parece bom.

- Obrigado... – InuYasha suspirou quando o garotinho puxou seus cabelos novamente. – Quando vai ser útil e aprender a xingar seu pai?

- Ouviu o que Rin disse, não ouviu? – Sesshoumaru sorriu, pegando a jaqueta de cima da cadeira – Se a primeira palavra de Kiseki for algo que ela não aprove...

- Eu sei... – InuYasha respondeu entre dentes o que fez o irmão sorrir daquela detestável maneira de quem tinha ganho uma batalha. – Onde pensa que vai?

- Comprar comida. – Sesshoumaru pegou a chave do carro, e completou, fazendo um gesto para o casal - Não agüento mais presenciar criaturas patéticas.

- Não está esquecendo nada? – InuYasha pulou da cadeita, quase correndo atrás do irmão.

- Não, volto logo. – Sesshoumaru sorriu – Considere esse tempo com Kiseki um treino... – Abriu a porta, lançando um rápido olhar para o irmão – No caso de Kagome ser estúpida o suficiente para aceitá-lo de volta.

- Maldito idiota... – InuYasha resmungou, voltando para a sala. – Por que esse cretino não—

- Ma...i...to.

InuYasha parou, voltando sua atenção para a criança que sorriu em sua direção.

- Por favor... Não...

- Mal...di...to. – Kiseki repetiu, mais claramente naquela voz infantil. Sorriu para o tio, puxando a mecha de cabelos prateados. – Maldito,

- Não fale isso.

- Maldito!

- Não! – InuYasha quase rosnou para o menino que o fitou assustado em resposta. – Droga, não podia repetir outra palavra? Garoto idiota...

- Idi..di ...ta.

- SANGÔ!

O garoto piscou, antes de rir.

- Idiota!

- Não, pare com isso! – InuYasha pediu em desespero. – Sangô! Ajude!

- Derrubou o garoto? – A garota perguntou assustada, tirando o garotinho dos braços de InuYasha, e procurando por algum machucado. – Eu já avisei...

- Idiota!

Sangô piscou, fitando o garoto surpresa.

- Maldito idiota!

- Pare com isso, garoto!

- Você o ensinou a falar isso? – Sangô perguntou, tentando não rir enquanto o garoto repetia alegremente as duas palavras recém-aprendidas. – Devemos ligar para Rin, ela vai adorar—

- Enlouqueceu? – InuYasha pegou o garoto nos braços novamente, - Se você se aproximar do maldito telefone...

- Maldito!

- Pare, Kiseki... – InuYasha sentou na cadeira, segurando o garoto desanimado. – Diga Papai.

- Idiota.

- Não está totalmente errado... – InuYasha balançou a cabeça, apagando o sorriso – Tio Inu. Vamos repita comigo: Tio...

- Maldito idiota!

Sangô caiu no sofá, rindo. Miroku observava a cena sem dizer nada, mas parecia fascinado com o garotinho.

- Odeio crianças... – InuYasha suspirou.

- Maldito idiota!

- Eu realmente odeio crianças...

- Deixa eu tentar. – Miroku falou, estendendo as mãos para Kiseki. – Acho que posso fazê-lo esquecer isso.

- Vai ensiná-lo a paquerar garotas?

InuYasha piscou, fitando Sangô que pela primeira vez naqueles dois dias dirigia a palavra para Miroku. Viu o rapaz moreno dar um pequeno sorriso, antes de negar com um aceno.

- Não preciso mais fazer isso. – Miroku sorriu, ajeitando o garotinho nos braços. – Mas posso ensiná-lo a propor casamento.

- Vai pular a parte de elogios e promessas vazias?

- Não, mas quem sabe a garota que escolhi aceite, se o pedido partir de uma criança.

Sangô piscou surpresa, enquanto o rapaz deixava a sala. Baixou a cabeça, o rosto corando ao pensar nas palavras que Miroku acabara de dizer.

- Vá logo atrás dele.

- O que?

- Ora, Sangô, você sempre foi uma garota esperta. – InuYasha sorriu, alcançando a folha de papel com a letra que estivera escrevendo. – E depois, preciso de toda ajuda possível para fazer aquele pirralho parar de repetir o que eu disse.

- E eu pensando que ao menos dessa vez estava pensando em outra pessoa além de si mesmo. – Sangô bufou, levantando-se do sofá.

- Tenho problemas demais para me preocupar com os outros.

- Bem feito. – Sangô sorriu quando o rapaz lhe lançou um olhar irritado. – Acho que vou ensinar mais algumas frases suas para Kiseki! – Completou antes de correr para a cozinha.

- Estou cercado por idiotas... – InuYasha suspirou, voltando sua atenção para a folha. – Por que você não está ao meu lado, Kagome? – Fechou os olhos, baixando a cabeça sobre a mesa. – Ah sim, fui estúpido o suficiente para dizer para ficar afastada até que eu terminasse a música...

- Idiota! – Kiseki gritou na cozinha.

- Sim, sou um idiota... – InuYasha murmurou desanimado.

**oOoOoOo**

Kagome saiu de sua sala, caminhando rapidamente na direção do elevador. Talvez usar a escada, assim correria menos risco de encontrar um dos dois '_cães de guarda_', prontos para lhe fazer perguntas.

- Kagome?

- Estou de saída, Kaede. – A garota respondeu com um sorriso forçado no rosto. – Conversamos amanhã.

- Certo. – A velha secretária aproximou o telefone dos lábios. – Ela está ocupada, InuYasha.

Kagome girou tão rápido que quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Correu na direção da secretária e arrancou o telefone de suas mãos, esforçando-se para ignorar a expressão irônica no rosto da mulher.

- Velha, pare de me testar! – InuYasha continuou mal humorado. – Tive um péssimo dia, não preciso de suas piadas cretinas.

- Cre...

- Não ouse repetir isso, pirralho!

- InuYasha? - Kagome perguntou, surpresa. – O que está acontecendo?

- Odeio crianças... Prometa que não teremos filhos...

- O quê? – Kagome piscou. – Você andou bebendo?

- Esse pirralho idiota... Sesshoumaru fez de propósito... Acho que vou matá-lo.

- Idiota!

- Kiseki, pare com isso... – Miroku falou, estendendo um pirulito para o garoto – Lembra de nosso acordo?

- Maldito idiota!

- Você ensinou Kiseki a falar 'maldito' e 'idiota'? – Kagome perguntou, tentando não rir.

- Não ensinei – InuYasha choramingou. – Criatura inútil... Só fica repetindo isso o dia todo. – As vozes diminuíram no fundo. – Sesshoumaru sumiu, ele devia tomar conta desse pirralho.

- Você me ligou para reclamar de Kiseki?

- Não, eu...

- E pedir para que não tenhamos filhos?

- Sim. Não... Desculpe por isso. – InuYasha respirou fundo, acalmando-se ao ouvir o riso baixo do outro lado da linha. – Sinto sua falta.

-... – Kagome parou de rir, apertando o aparelho com mais força. Sorriu, depois de alguns segundo, relaxando. – Senti sua falta também.

- Por que estamos separados mesmo?

- Você não quer que eu ouça sua música estúpida.

- Minha música não é estúpida!

- Acho que sei onde isso nos levou na outra noite... – Kagome parou de sorri ao ver a expressão curiosa de Kaede. – InuYasha, será que podemos—

- Sesshoumaru chegou.

-... – Kagome virou de costas para a secretária que continuava a fitá-la, sem esconder o interesse na conversa.

- Onde está Kiseki?

- Sangô o levou para a cozinha. – InuYasha baixou o telefone, encarando o irmão irritado. – O que diabo fez a tarde toda?

- Não é da sua conta. – Sesshoumaru ignorou o irmão, caminhando para a cozinha.

- Kagome? – InuYasha voltou a falar no telefone. – Você acha que podemos—

- Maldito!

InuYasha gelou ao ouvir a voz do sobrinho, alta e clara, seguida por um riso divertido, provavelmente pela reação que causara no pai.

- INUYASHA!

- Inferno. – InuYasha pulou da cadeira, pegando as chaves do carro. – Falo com você depois, Kagome.

A garota piscou, fitando o aparelho antes de colocá-lo no gancho. Ignorou o olhar da secretária quando começou a rir, pensando no que provavelmente estava acontecendo com InuYasha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada… - Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar o riso. - Boa noite, Kaede.

_  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know_

_**(De joelhos, pedirei**_

_**Uma ultima chance para uma ultima dança**_

**_Por você suportarei_**

_**O inferno para segurar sua mão**_

_**Darei qualquer coisa**_

_**Farei por nós.**_

_**Farei qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei.**_

_**Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe)  
**_

InuYasha parou o carro na frente do prédio de Kagome, desligou o motor, inclinou-se para frente e ergueu a cabeça, procurando pela janela do apartamento da garota. Sorriu quando a luz acendeu e balançou a cabeça, pensando que só podia ter enlouquecido para ficar feliz com tão pouco.

Recostou-se no banco, colocando a mão sobre o bolso da jaqueta e apertando a fita que se encontrava ali. Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, pensando como os dois últimos dias haviam sido difíceis.

Com certeza, não fora fácil terminar a música quando tinha que prestar atenção sempre que o irmão se aproximava.

'_Idiota vingativo...'_ Suspirou, pensando que talvez nunca mais tivesse a chance de se aproximar do sobrinho. _'Pirralho idiota.'_ Sorriu, abrindo a porta, e saindo do carro. Quem imaginaria que sentiria falta do garotinho puxando seus cabelos, e fazendo ruídos idiotas o tempo todo?

Subiu os dois degraus que levavam ao saguão, decidido a entregar a fita a Kagome, estava cansado de ficar sozinho. Parou no meio do caminho quando reconheceu a voz do porteiro.

- Senhor Akuma?

InuYasha piscou, fitando o rapaz.

- Algum problema, senhor?

- Nada. – Sorriu para o rapaz que pareceu meio assustado com sua reação. – Só faz muito tempo que alguém me chamou assim.

- Sinto muito. – O rapaz suspirou aliviado. – Está procurando pela senhorita Higurashi?

InuYasha forçou-se a manter o sorriso no rosto. _'Por que as pessoas fazem perguntas estúpidas o tempo todo?' _Aproximou-se do rapaz, lentamente.

- Conheço mais alguém que more aqui?

- Tem razão, senhor. - O rapaz sorriu embaraçado. – Mas não vai encontrá-la.

- A luz está acesa.

- Eu a vi sair a poucos minutos. – O rapaz afastou-se o máximo possível de InuYasha quando o viu franzir o cenho, e apontou para o monitor em sua mesa. – Desceu diretamente para o estacionamento, senhor. Não estou mentindo!

'_Típico de Kagome... Consegue me torturar mesmo quando não sabe de minhas intenções.'_ Suspirou, virando-se para a saída.

- Quer que eu a avise que o senhor esteve aqui?

InuYasha parou, sua mão instintivamente apertando a fita no bolso da jaqueta. _'Eu queria entregar pessoalmente...' _Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo antes de voltar-se para o rapaz. _'Acho que vou ter que perder sua reação.'_

- Entregue isto para ela. – InuYasha retirou a fita do bolso e estendeu para o rapaz. – Diga que estarei esperando por sua aprovação.

- Certo. – O rapaz sorriu, pegando a fita. – Entregarei assim que a vir.

InuYasha murmurou um agradecimento antes de deixar o prédio. _'Está me fazendo pagar por pedir que se afastasse, Kagome?'_ Sorriu, ao abrir a porta do carro. _'Talvez eu mereça isso por fazê-la sofrer.'_

Entrou no automóvel, colocando o cinto antes de girar a chave. Lançou um último olhar para a porta do prédio, desejando que ela saísse naquele momento, mas nada aconteceu. Balançou a cabeça, rindo de sua própria tolice e lançou um rápido olhar para o retrovisor.

- Sua confiança sempre me irritou.

InuYasha piscou, fitando o homem conhecido pelo retrovisor.

- Pensei que estivesse preso.

- Quer saber um segredo? – Naraku sorriu, inclinando-se para frente, sem desviar os olhos do retrovisor. – Você consegue se livrar de quase tudo se alegar insanidade temporária.

- Admitir a verdade, no seu caso. – InuYasha franziu o cenho. – Ok, _'temporária'_ é a parte que não é verdade.

- Principalmente se tiver a ficha limpa e for razoavelmente conhecido. – Naraku deu de ombros. – Então, pensei em vir agradecer sua namorada por me colocar nas manchetes.

- Fique longe de Kagome.

- Você me diverte. – Naraku riu baixo.

- O que o faz pensar que não vou jogá-lo para fora do carro nos próximos segundos?

- Talvez isto? – Naraku sorriu, encostando o cano da arma, que estivera escondia até agora, na nuca de InuYasha. – Não fique frustrado, eu sei que pode se livrar de mim facilmente... Sempre foi estúpido o suficiente para se arriscar por pessoas que estão destinadas a abandoná-lo. – Pressionou a arma com mais força – Mas quem pode garantir que não vou me livrar novamente? E ir atrás de sua preciosa mulher da próxima vez?

- Não era o que pretendia fazer _desta vez_?

- Quem disse que não vou fazer isso depois? – Naraku sorriu - Dirija.

InuYasha respirou fundo antes de ligar o carro novamente. Ajeitou-se no banco, apertando o volante com força, tentando pensar em uma maneira de se livrar de Naraku.

- Ninguém vai salvar você.

- Cale a boca. – InuYasha lançou um ultimo olhar para a porta do prédio antes de sair com o carro. _'Desculpe, Kagome... Isso é tudo que posso fazer.'_

- Bom garoto.

**oOoOoOo**

Kagome pulou no sofá quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Esfregou os olhos, suspirando ao perceber que derrubara os documentos que estivera lendo no chão. _'Talvez eu devesse deixar isso para amanhã.'_ Olhou para a sala vazia por alguns minutos antes de levantar-se e correr para a porta.

- Boa noite. – O rapaz sorriu – Deixaram isso para a senhorita na portaria.

A garota piscou confusa, fitando a fita que o rapaz lhe estendia.

- Um mensageiro? – Perguntou, estudando a fita. – A essa hora?

- O senhor Akuma.

- Onde ele está?

- Foi embora.

- Como assim _' foi embora'_? – Kagome apertou a fita, tentada a atirá-la na cabeça do porteiro.

- A senhorita disse que não queria ser incomodada, eu—

- Isso não incluía InuYasha! – Kagome empurrou o rapaz, correndo para o elevador.

- Não disse que havia exceções.

'_Estúpida. Idiota...'_ Kagome pensou, enquanto apertava o botão compulsivamente, esperando que isso fizesse o elevador chegar mais rápido ao andar.

- Quanto tempo?

- Poucos minutos, pensei que podia ser importante e—

- Eu realmente gostaria de poder despedi-lo! – Kagome gritou, desistindo do elevador e correndo para a escada.

O rapaz parou assustado antes de seguir a garota. Só seguira as instruções que ela lhe passara, e era ameaçado? _'Mulheres...'_

Kagome terminou de descer os degraus e continuou correndo até a saída. Parou na calçada, ofegando pela corrida, e tudo que pode ver foi o carro de InuYasha se afastando.

Fechou os olhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Apoiou-se na parede fria, apertando a fita contra o peito.

- Obrigada, InuYasha.

- Senhorita Kagome? – O rapaz deu um passo para trás quando ela se virou, fuzilando-o com o olhar. – O Senhor Akuma disse que esperaria pela sua aprovação. – Disse rapidamente, apontando para a fita que a garota segurava.

Kagome sorriu, balançando a cabeça. _'Você ainda precisa da minha aprovação?'_ Suspirou, acenando para o rapaz antes de entrar no prédio. _'Como pode achar que eu não amaria qualquer coisa que viesse de você?'_ Apertou o botão do elevador. _'Você quer ouvir também, InuYasha?'_

_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_**(Eu te amo**_

_**Sempre amei você**_

_**Sinto sua falta.**_

**_À distância, por tanto tempo_**

**_Continuo sonhando que você será minha._**

_**E nunca irá partir**_

_**Pararei de respirar**_

_**Se não puder vê-la novamente)**  
_

Kagome desligou o telefone assim que ouviu a mensagem da caixa postal. Passara o dois últimos dias em casa, pulando a cada vez que ouvia o telefone ou a campainha tocar. Infelizmente nenhuma vez encontrara quem desejara.

Suspirou, afundando no sofá, abraçada a uma almofada. _'O que há de errado com ele?'_ Seus olhos voltaram-se para o aparelho de som, onde a música continuava tocando desde o dia em que a recebera.

- Dois dias parecem uma eternidade... – Murmurou, levantando do sofá. – Por que não atende o maldito celular?

**oOoOoOo**

Naraku sorriu, observando o aparelho em suas mãos. Pousou-o sobre a mesa quando parou de tocar e fitou o outro rapaz.

- Sua namorada é bem insistente, não acha? – Agachou a alguns passos de InuYasha – Quanto tempo até que a bateria acabe, e ela comece a se preocupar com você?

- Mais tempo do que levarei para me soltar e acabar com você.

- Você nunca foi muito esperto, foi? – Naraku riu, erguendo-se. – Não duvido que conseguisse se livrar das cordas, mas as algemas não são tão fáceis...

- Idiota pretensioso.

- Você diz que vai se livrar de algemas, e eu sou o pretensioso? - Naraku girou, fitando o rapaz no chão irritado. Apontou a arma para InuYasha. – Eu sou o pretensioso? – Repetiu a pergunta, pousando o dedo no gatilho. – Você não é nada.

- E mesmo assim consegui o seu lugar sem me esforçar. – InuYasha sorriu. – O que isso faz de você? Menos que nada?

Naraku franziu o cenho, fitando o outro rapaz por alguns segundos. Fechou os olhos, baixando a mão, e acertando o rosto de InuYasha com o revolver. Sorriu ao ouvir o gemido abafado que deixou os lábios do outro, e abriu os olhos para fitar o filete de sangue que escorreu de seus lábios.

- Não vai funcionar. – Naraku deu de ombros, afastando-se. – Quero você vivo quando eu finalmente fizer sua mulher pagar. – Pegou o celular novamente, sentando-se na cama. – Eu tenho tempo.

InuYasha fechou os olhos, sentindo o rosto queimar no lugar que fora atingido. Encostou-se a parede, fechando as mãos e forçando as algemas novamente. Sentia a pele no local que as algemas roçavam arderem, suas mãos pegajosas com o sangue que escorria do ferimento por continuar friccionando o local contra o metal enquanto tentava passar as mãos por elas. _'Só mais um pouco, Kagome.'_

**oOoOoOo**

- Pa-pa-i

- Idiota!

- Vou matar aquele imbecil. – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, fitando o filho.

- Im—

- Nem pense em repetir isso!

O garotinho começou a chorar, pela rispidez com que o pai falara com ele.

- Não chore, Kiseki, não é você que vou matar.

- Ma-ta.

- Você está fazendo de propósito, não está? – Sesshoumaru suspirou, abraçando o filho. – Por que não aprende alguma palavra útil? – Ajeitou-se no sofá, acariciando o rosto do garotinho que riu em resposta. – Deve ter passado muito tempo com seu tio idiota... Burrice deve ser contagiosa...

- Maaa...

- Pare de dizer isso ou sua mãe vai matar nós dois.

- Maaaa... – Kiseki repetiu, estendendo os braços na direção do pai.

- Papai.

- Maaa! – O garoto repetiu, tentando pegar algo atrás do pai.

- Ele está tentando dizer 'Mãe'. – Rin entregou o telefone para Sesshoumaru e pegou o filho. – Muito bem, querido.

- Ma! – O garoto sorriu.

- Finalmente. – Sesshoumaru suspirou, erguendo o telefone – Fale.

- Onde está InuYasha?

- Kagome. Boa noite para você também. – Sesshoumaru respondeu irônico.

- Onde está seu irmão?

- Você é esperta e o chutou mesmo depois de ouvir a música? – Sesshoumaru desviou da almofada que Rin jogou em sua direção. – O mundo não está perdido.

- Não o encontrei ainda.

- Como assim?

- Nós nos desencontramos. – Kagome falou rapidamente. – Ele deixou a fita aqui, mas não consegui falar com ele.

- Quanto tempo?

- Dois dias.

- Tentou ligar no celular?

- Sim. – Kagome fechou os olhos, apertando o aparelho com força. – Estou ficando preocupada.

- Ele provavelmente está dormindo.

- Por dois dias?

- Dormiu pouco na ultima semana. – Sesshoumaru falou rapidamente, enquanto levantava do sofá e saia do apartamento. – Preocupado em terminar sua música, e torturando todos nós no processo.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Não se preocupe. – Abriu a gaveta onde guardava a chave extra do apartamento do irmão. – Ele vai aparecer.

- E se algo aconteceu?

- Tolice. – Pegou o chaveiro, completando antes de desligar. – Falo com você depois.

Rin seguiu o marido para o corredor, parando a seu lado quando ele entrou no apartamento do irmão, acendendo a luz e checando o local que parecia estar do mesmo jeito desde que estivera ali da ultima vez.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada. – Virou-se para Rin, a expressão indecifrável no rosto. – Tenho que sair. – Tentou passar pela garota que segurou seu braço. – Está tudo bem.

- Aonde você vai?

- Procurar InuYasha.

- Acha que ele voltou para a casa?

-... – Sesshoumaru colocou a mão sobre a da esposa, apertando-a gentilmente antes de forçá-la a soltar seu braço. – Espero que sim.

Rin ficou parada, observando o marido entrar no próprio apartamento, pegar o celular e as chaves do carro, e sair novamente. Abraçou o filho com mais força quando ele tentou segurar o pai.

- Avise Miroku para me encontrar lá.

A garota concordou com um aceno, observando-o desaparecer no corredor. Forçou-se a sorrir para Kiseki quando ele começou a chorar.

- Está tudo bem, querido. – Fechou a porta, voltando para o próprio apartamento. – Papai vai voltar logo. Vai ficar tudo bem...

_  
So far away  
(So far away)  
far away for far too long  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know _

_**(Tão longe**_

_**(Tão longe)**_

_**À distância por tanto tempo**_

_**Tão longe**_

_**À distância por tempo demais**_

**_Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe)  
_**

Kagome deixou o telefone cair no sofá a seu lado, ouvindo a voz de InuYasha soar a seu redor. Fechou os olhos deixando-se embalar pela canção, lembrando-se da ultima vez que haviam se encontrado.

"_- Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa._

_- O que?_

_- A música. Você não deveria ouvir antes que estivesse pronta."_

Abriu os olhos, fixando-os no teto enquanto a música continuava a tocar no aparelho de som. Abraçou a si mesma, sentindo as lágrimas deslizarem por suas bochechas, a expressão de InuYasha gravada em sua mente enquanto tentava afastá-la porque não queria surpreendê-la.

- Seu idiota, não percebe que nada disso importa? – Murmurou, enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos trêmulas.

_I love you  
(I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
(and I forgive you)  
For being away for far too long_

**_(Eu te amo_**

_**(Eu te amo)**_

_**Eu sempre amei você**_

_**E eu te perdôo **_

_**(E eu te perdôo)**_

_**Por ficar tão distante por tanto tempo)**_

Buyo pulou no sofá, e deitou sobre o colo de sua dona. Inclinou a cabeça quando ela o abraçou, sentindo as lágrimas molharem o pêlo de sua cabeça.

- Eu o perdoaria, Buyo... Como fiz todas as vezes que me magoou. – Kagome acariciou a cabeça do felino. – Amaria e suportaria tudo apenas para tê-lo ao meu lado. Não preciso de músicas perfeitas ou palavras bonitas.

O gato piscou confuso, aceitando os carinhos da garota.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu com ele... Eu sei.

Buyo ronronou em resposta, não conseguia entender o que sua dona dizia, mas podia apostar que a razão do choro era o homem que não via a algum tempo. Precisava lembrar de afiar as garras antes de pular sobre sua cabeça da próxima vez que o visse.

- Eu o amo tanto... – Kagome murmurou, tão baixo que o felino mal ouviu sua voz. – Passamos por tanta coisa juntos... Não merecemos ser felizes?

O gato fechou os olhos, deixando que a humana o abraçasse. Odiava vê-la desse modo, mas sabia que nada que fizesse a faria parar de chorar... Só podia esperar que seu outro dono voltasse logo.

_  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

_**(Então continue respirando**_

_**Porque não deixarei mais você**_

_**Acredite**_

_**Segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe partir)**_

- Você mentiu para mim, InuYasha? – Kagome ajeitou-se no sofá, depositando o gato a seu lado. – Está tentando me castigar? – Fechou os olhos, deixando Buyo aninhar-se sobre suas pernas novamente. – Por favor... Volte para mim.

**oOoOoOo**

InuYasha abriu os olhos, ao ouvir a voz de Kagome soar em seus ouvidos. Piscou, observando cada pequeno lugar do cômodo com atenção.

'_Acho que estou enlouquecendo...'_ Fechou as mãos com força, sentindo as pontadas de dor partirem dos ferimentos em seus pulsos e percorrem seus braços, quando o metal apertou os ferimentos, que ele mesmo produzira ao tentar se libertar das algemas. Pousou a cabeça no chão, sentindo-se cansado demais para continuar.

"_**Por favor... "**_

A voz de Kagome soou novamente, obrigando-o a entreabrir as pálpebras para encontrar apenas Naraku, sentado na cama do lado oposto, ocupado demais em observar o celular para lhe dar alguma atenção.

"_**Volte para mim, InuYasha."**_

InuYasha sorriu, pensando ter realmente enlouquecido pelo tempo estava preso. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos novamente. Não adiantava continuar forçando as algemas, quando mal podia manter os olhos abertos.

'_Eu vou voltar, Kagome... Só preciso descansar um pouco'_

_  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

_**(Continue respirando**_

_**Porque não deixarei mais você**_

_**Acredite**_

_**Segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe partir)**_

* * *

_**N.A. – **Devo fugir agora?_


	26. November Rain

**Uma Canção para a Eternidade**

* * *

**Música – **November Rain (Guns 'n Roses)

**Fanfic – **Naru L

**N.A.** – Escrever qualquer coisa com lutas acaba comigo...

Espero que gostem!

Obrigada Lally por revisar.

* * *

_When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same?_

_**(Quando olhos em seus olhos**_

**_Posso ver um amor reprimido_**

**_Mas, querida, quando eu a abraço_**

_**Não sabe que sinto o mesmo?)**_

Naraku sorriu, observando o aviso de bateria fraca na tela do celular. Era quase confortante ouvir o alarme irritante, contando os segundos para quando pararia de vez.

Desviou sua atenção para o rapaz deitado no chão, podia vê-lo respirar, adormecido de cansaço depois de passar todo o dia em silêncio. Sabia que ele estava forçando as algemas, ouvira o som metálico durante todo o dia, mas tinha certeza que ele não conseguiria se soltar. _'E vê-lo sofrendo com isso é apenas um prêmio extra.'_

Voltou sua atenção para o aparelho em suas mãos quando ele começou a tocar novamente. Sorriu, observando o aviso de bateria enquanto ouvia a campainha do celular. _'Quanto tempo mais vou ter que esperar?'_

**oOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru andava de um lado para o outro da sala da casa vazia. Até chegar ali, tivera a esperança de encontrá-lo adormecido no sofá, despreocupadamente, enquanto os outros procuravam por ele. Mas isso tinha deixado sua mente ao ver o violão sobre o sofá. O irmão idiota nunca deixaria seu precioso violão em algum lugar se não tivesse planos de voltar logo.

Tirou o celular do bolso e discou o número do irmão. _'Atenda, idiota.'_ Pensou enquanto continuava a caminhar de um lado para o outro da sala. _'O que acha que está fazendo? Atenda o maldito telefone!'_

Virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir os sons de passos entrando na casa.

- Teve sorte?

- Você demorou.

- Sinto muito. – Miroku disse, observando o amigo segurando o celular. – Acho que não o encontrou.

- Onde ele pode estar?

- Por que está perguntando para mim?

- Esqueça. – Sesshoumaru deu as costas para o rapaz, discando novamente para o irmão. – Falou com Sangô?

- Sim, ela disse que ficaria com Kagome. – Miroku suspirou. – Acha que ele pode ter ido... Para praia?

- Você realmente pensa que ele iria para algum lugar antes de saber a resposta de Kagome? – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, apontando para o sofá. – O violão está aqui.

- Ok, algo grave aconteceu.

'_Idiota.'_ Sesshoumaru pensou, dando as costas para o outro rapaz.

- Alô? – Miroku falou, chamando a atenção do outro rapaz. – Sangô. – murmurou, apontando para o próprio celular.

Sesshoumaru desligou o próprio celular e saiu da sala. Precisava pensar o que poderia ter acontecido com o irmão ter desaparecido. _'Assalto? Acidente de carro?'_ Balançou a cabeça, afastando aquelas idéias. _'Alguém já o teria reconhecido e avisado.'_

- Sesshoumaru?

- Não vou falar com Sangô, Kagome ou quem quer que—

- Já desliguei. – Miroku aproximou-se do outro rapaz. – Sangô me disse que falou com Bankotsu.

- Por favor, não me diga que meu estúpido irmão foi atrás de Kikyou.

- Não. – Miroku puxou uma cadeira e sentou. – Apenas...

- Fale. – Sesshoumaru falou seco, observando quase com satisfação quando o outro rapaz pulou.

- Bankotsu ligou para Kagome, queria avisá-la que Naraku saiu da prisão...

- Por que isso me interessaria? – Sesshoumaru deu meia volta, saindo da cozinha.

- Não acha suspeito? – Miroku levantou, piscou quando o outro rapaz virou-se para fitá-lo interrogativamente – Você sabe... Ele culpa InuYasha e Kagome por... Ei, aonde vai?

Sesshoumaru pegou o celular, ligando mais uma vez para o irmão. _'Não pode ser isso... Naraku não teria chance de pegar InuYasha...'_

**oOoOoOo**

Naraku sorriu ao ver o nome 'Sesshoumaru' aparecer na tela quando o celular começou a tocar novamente. Se estivesse com sorte, aquela seria a ultima vez que isso aconteceria. Lançou um ultimo olhar para o rapaz no chão antes de atender:

- Olá, Sesshoumaru. – Sorriu quando não houve resposta. – Talvez você considere isso um favor... Sei como odeia seu irmão.

- Está com InuYasha?

- Eu sei, não é incrível? – Naraku riu. – Mas você deveria saber como é fácil convencer seu irmão a obedecer quando... Ameaça alguém próximo.

- Você o matou?

- Incrível você é mesmo frio. – Naraku ergueu-se da cama, aproximando-se de InuYasha. – Ou está apenas fingindo não se importar com ele?

- Responda minha pergunta e farei o mesmo.

- Ele _ainda_ está vivo... – Pegou a jarra com água de cima da mesa, parando na frente de InuYasha. – InuYasha não é o meu único alvo.

- Kagome.

- Sim, a adorável Kagome... – Naraku riu novamente. – Eu esperava falar com ela, mas você passará o recado, não é?

- Naraku—

- O tempo acabou!

**oOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru apertou o celular com força quando a ligação foi cortada. Apressou-se a discar o número novamente, e suspirou ao perceber que o aparelho fora desligado.

- Sesshoumaru.

- Vamos. – Disse, guardando o aparelho no bolso e caminhando para a saída.

- Aonde?

- Imagino que queira ficar com Sangô. – Sesshoumaru esperou que o outro rapaz saísse, e trancou a porta da casa. – Vá para a casa de Kagome e espere, vou buscar Rin.

- Sesshoumaru? – Miroku chamou, observand o amigo abrir a porta do carro e virar-se em sua direção. – InuYasha está bem?

- Não sei. – Sesshoumaru entrou no carro, ligando o motor – Faça o que eu falei.

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain_

_**(Porque nada dura para sempre**_

_**E nós dois sabemos que corações podem mudar**_

_**E é difícil segurar uma vela**_

_**Na fria chuva de novembro)**_

Naraku sorriu, despejando água no rosto de InuYasha. Observou o rapaz, estremecer, tentando se afastar do liquido gelado. Abaixou-se, aproximando o celular desligado do rosto do outro.

- Corrija-me se eu estiver errado. – Começou lentamente, sorrindo – Você ainda está preso... E o celular desligado.

InuYasha mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo o gemido de dor quando moveu os braços. Fitou Naraku em silêncio, sentindo as algemas apertarem suas mãos de forma dolorosa, muito mais do que se lembrava de sentir antes de adormecer.

- Falei com seu irmão... – Naraku levantou, jogando o celular no peito do outro rapaz. – Agora só temos que esperar que eles nos achem.

- Você é completamente louco. – InuYasha murmurou.

- Talvez, mas não teria graça se ninguém soubesse que estou com você.

- Imagino que não.

- Não quer saber o que Sesshoumaru falou?

- Provavelmente o agradeceu por se livrar de mim?

- Quase.

- Faz sentido. – InuYasha respirou fundo, sentindo as mãos e dedos inchados. Cada parte de seu corpo doía por ficar na mesma posição por tanto tempo, mas os pulsos feridos eram o que mais pediam para que desistisse. _'Ainda não.'_ Pensou, forçando as mãos a passarem pelas algemas novamente.

-...

- Decepcionado? – InuYasha forçou-se a sorrir. – Eu já esperava por isso.

- Tem razão... – Naraku sorriu – Mas agora sua namorada saberá o que aconteceu, aposto como vai procurar.

- Faz sentido.

- Pare de repetir isso! – Naraku quase gritou, tirando a arma da cintura e apontando para o outro rapaz. – Está querendo que eu o mate agora?

InuYasha moveu a cabeça para fitar o outro rapaz. Sorriu ao perceber a frustração em seu rosto.

- Faz sentido.

Naraku pareceu levar uma eternidade para se controlar e baixar a arma. Aproximou-se de InuYasha e acertou um chute em suas costelas.

- Ainda não.

'_Kagome...'_ InuYasha fechou os olhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego depois de ter todo o ar retirado de seus pulmões pelo chute. _'Será que não pagamos o suficiente pelos nossos erros?' _Fechou as mãos, sentindo as algemas apertarem suas mãos feridas e inchadas._' É minha culpa… Se algo acontecer com você... Vai ser minha culpa.'_

_We've been through this such a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away_

_**(Estamos desse modo há tanto, tanto tempo**_

_**Apenas tentando acabar com a dor**_

_**Mas amantes sempre vem e vão**_

_**E ninguém tem certeza de quem está libertando hoje**_

_**Afastando-se)**_

Kagome afundou mais no sofá, apertando a almofada contra o corpo. Podia sentir os olhares de Sangô e Miroku sobre si. Tinha visto o casal conversando em voz baixa, escondendo algo.

A garota pulou ao ouvir o telefone tocar e estendeu a mão para atendê-lo. Quase morreu de susto quando Sangô arrancou o aparelho de suas mãos, e afastou-se.

- O que—

- Não se preocupe. – Miroku falou, sentando-se na poltrona à sua frente. – Sangô só não quer que você se estresse.

- O comportamento de vocês está me assustando! – Kagome respondeu, levantando do sofá. – Quero saber o que está acontecendo. Agora!

- Eu...

- Fale!

- Sesshoumaru não—

- O que aconteceu? – A garota inclinou-se sobre o rapaz que a fitou assustado. – Parem de esconder coisas de mim!

-...

- Miroku!

- Nós não temos certeza.

Kagome quase gemeu de frustração com a resposta. Fechou os olhos, imaginando se o rapaz lhe contaria algo se começasse a bater nele. _'Costuma funcionar com Sangô...'_

- Kagome.

A garota abriu os olhos rapidamente e fitou o rapaz que acabara de entrar e a prima encarando-a assustada. Suspirou ao perceber que provavelmente sua reação era o que os fazia manter segredo sobre os acontecimentos. _'Eu não agiria desse modo se soubesse o que está acontecendo'._

- Vai me contar o que aconteceu com InuYasha? – Kagome perguntou o mais calmamente que conseguiu enquanto endireitava o corpo e fitava Sesshoumaru. – E não venha me dizer que _'nada aconteceu'_! Vocês não estariam todos aqui se estivesse tudo bem!

- Você tem um quarto sobrando? – Sesshoumaru perguntou calmamente.

- Quê? – Kagome piscou, só então notando a presença de Rin e Kiseki naquele momento. – Eu... Tem o quarto de hospede... Eu normalmente uso como escritório e—

- É o suficiente.

Kagome suspirou, deixando-se cair no sofá novamente enquanto Sangô conduzia Rin para o quarto.

- Estou cansada. – A garota murmurou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados.

- Imagino que sim. – Sesshoumaru sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá. – Dormiu alguma coisa?

-...

- Comeu?

- Não preciso que me trate como criança!

- InuYasha não ficará feliz se a encontrar doente quando voltar. – Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso quando o olhar hostil desapareceu do rosto da garota.

- Ele está bem?

- Vai ficar.

- Sesshoumaru... – Kagome respirou fundo. – Pare de ofender minha inteligência.

- Nós achamos que Naraku está com ele.

- Ele está preso.

- Não mais. – Sesshoumaru recostou-se no sofá, esfregando os olhos. Pela primeira vez demonstrava outra coisa além de indiferença. – Bankotsu falou com Sangô e...

- Isso não quer dizer nada!

- Naraku atendeu o celular de InuYasha quando liguei.

Kagome fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto assim como a sensação de seu coração apertar, quase impedindo-a de respirar.

- Ainda quer saber de tudo?

A garota concordou com um aceno e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Achei que seria melhor que Sangô e Rin ficassem com você até que tudo seja resolvido. – Sesshoumaru continuou. – Seu avô concorda comigo.

- E InuYasha? – A voz de Kagome soou rouca, meio abafada pelas mãos que ela mantinha sobre o rosto, escondendo as lágrimas que não conseguia controlar.

- Não se preocupe, vou trazê-lo de volta.

Kagome ergueu a cabeça, fitando o rapaz por entre as lágrimas. Não se importava se ele a julgasse estúpida ou fraca demais para suportar a situação.

- É por isso que eu não... Ei, que está fazendo? – Sesshoumaru tentou afastar a garota que se jogara contra seu peito, e agora o abraçava, chorando copiosamente, tendo escondido o rosto pelas mechas negras.

- É minha culpa... – Kagome murmurou. – É minha culpa...

- Não é sua culpa se Naraku perdeu o pouco de juízo que tinha e—

- Eu escolhi InuYasha. – Ela falou – Exigi que Naraku deixasse a banda ou não haveria contrato. Eu—

- Tolice. – Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos nos ombros da garota, apertando-os delicadamente para afastá-la. – Ele nunca gostou de InuYasha, era só uma questão de tempo até que isso acontecesse... Sua participação... Só apressou—

Sesshoumaru parou de falar quando viu os ombros da garota estremecerem, o choro aumentando de intensidade.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

Rin acertou um tapa na nuca do marido, lançando-lhe um olhar reprovador.

- O que eu fiz?

- Se não pode dizer nada gentil, fique calado.

- Eu só tentei consolá-la.

- Falhou. – Rin girou os olhos e segurou o braço de Kagome, forçando-a a levantar. – Venha, precisa descansar um pouco.

Kagome deixou-se arrastar para o quarto pela garota sem dizer uma palavra. Sabia que Sesshoumaru estava certo, aquilo poderia acontecer quer suas ações tivessem sido diferentes ou não, mas havia tantas coisas de que se arrependia...

'_Escondi o que sentia... Eu cheguei a dizer que te amo, InuYasha? Disse como me separar de você foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz?'_ Sentou na cama, sem conseguir entender o que Rin falava. _'Eu só queria ter certeza… Eu só queria que você tivesse certeza que era a mim que queria.'_

_  
If we could take the time to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine_

**_(Se pudéssemos dar um tempo para que as coisas se acertassem_**

_**Eu poderia descansar**_

_**Sabendo que você é apenas minha**_

_**Totalmente minha)**_

InuYasha abriu os olhos lentamente, se acostumando aos poucos com a luminosidade precária do quarto. Suspirou, tentando ignorar a dor que percorria todo seu corpo por ficar tanto tempo sem se mover. Tinha certeza que conseguiria se soltar se forçasse às algemas por mais algum tempo, mas, isso não seria de grande ajuda se não conseguisse se mover depois.

- Está cansado?

InuYasha voltou os olhos para a figura sentada na cama pouco antes que o abajur se acendesse.

- Você não?

- Estou mais entediado que cansado. – Naraku sorriu. – Há coisas mais interessantes do que ver você se fingir de forte enquanto se machuca ainda mais ao brincar com as algemas.

- Por que não acaba com tudo?

- Sua mulher precisa pagar também. – Naraku respondeu calmamente, como se aquilo fosse toda a razão que precisa para continuar com aquela 'brincadeira' de gato e rato.

- Não acha que será o suficiente me matar?

- Talvez você tenha razão... – Naraku sorriu, erguendo-se da cama e aproximando-se do outro rapaz. – Por que não terminar com tudo?

- Vai me matar?

- Tudo a seu tempo. – Naraku tirou o próprio celular do bolso da calça e sorriu para InuYasha. – Quer falar com sua namorada?

**oOoOoOo**

Kagome sorriu para Kiseki quando Buyo pulou sobre a cama e os observou, curioso.

- Idiota! – O garotinho riu quando o felino inclinou a cabeça, tentando entender.

- Não, Kiseki. – Kagome abraçou o garoto, fazendo sinal para que o gato se aproximasse. – Este é Buyo.

- Buuu. – Kiseki riu, estendendo as mãozinhas para o gato que fazia questão de se manter afastado.

- Buyo.

A garota sorriu, de alguma forma aquilo lhe lembrava a maneira que InuYasha olhava para seu gato. Acariciou os cabelos da criança, pensando o que o felino estaria sentindo agora que os papéis se inverteram.

'_InuYasha riria disso.'_ Recostou-se na cama, as mãos ainda segurando o bebê, enquanto pensava no que estaria acontecendo com o namorado. Os outros paravam de falar sempre que deixava o quarto, e podia adivinhar por suas expressões que não haviam descoberto nada. Uma hora atrás ela apenas desistira de tentar tirar alguma informação deles, e voltou para o quarto com Kiseki.

- Buuuiii! – O garotinho chamou novamente, estendo mais as mãos para o felino que se afastou um pouco.

- Ele vai se acostumar com você. – Kagome alcançou o gato e o colocou a seu lado. – Não pode puxar as orelhas dele. – Colocou a mão do garotinho na cabeça do gato que se encolheu um pouco antes de acostumar com o toque.

- Buyoooo – Kiseki riu quando o gato ronronou com seu toque.

Kagome sorriu, virando-se assustada para o celular vibrando sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama. Estendeu a mão para o aparelho, sem ter certeza que deveria atender, já que provavelmente o avô resolvera ligar novamente para saber se estava tudo bem.

Observeu a tela do aparelho sem reconhecer o número. _'Algum repórter conseguiu meu número?'_ Pensou, tentando imaginar se a informação do desaparecimento de InuYasha já teria se tornado publico.

- Alô? – Atendeu, pensando que seria melhor inventar alguma coisa do que deixar que rumores se espalhassem.

- Adorável Senhorita Higurashi... – A voz de Naraku soou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer. – Já faz algum tempo.

- InuYasha—

- Tsc Tsc... Pensei que fosse mais educada... – A voz masculina soou falsamente reprovadora.

- Você... – Kagome parou de falar, respirando fundo antes de continuar. – Não somos amigos, e essa não é uma ligação social.

- Tenho que concordar com você. – Naraku riu daquela conhecida maneira desprezível. – Está preocupada com seu namorado?

- Ele está bem? – A garota perguntou em fio de voz.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Quero falar com ele.

- Eu quero muitas coisas que não tenho... Por sua causa devo acrescentar.

Kagome suspirou, baixando os olhos para o garotinho em seus braços que continuava a acariciar a cabeça de Buyo. Fechou os olhos, tentando pensar no que fazer_. 'Chamar os outros? __E se ele perceber e desligar?'_ Balançou a cabeça. _' Talvez essa seja a única chance de encontrar InuYasha antes...'_

- Kagome?

Ela piscou quando a voz de InuYasha soou fraca e mais rouca que de costume. Apertou o aparelho com mais força, sentindo o corpo relaxar um pouco.

- Você está vivo.

- Não... É um fantasma. – InuYasha respirou fundo, tentando conter um gemido de dor quando Naraku apertou um ponto dolorido em seu braço direito. – Claro que estou vivo, garota estúpida.

- O quê? – Kagome perguntou surpresa. – Você—

- Pode arrumar outro vocalista, não se preocupe comigo.

- InuYasha—

- Não há nada entre nós, fique longe.

Kagome fechou os olhos, apertando o aparelho até que as juntas de seus dedos empalidecessem. Sentiu seus olhos arderem com as lágrimas ao perceber o que ele tentava fazer.

- Sabe que não posso fazer isso. – Murmurou com voz trêmula.

- Kagome... – A voz do rapaz falhou, sendo substituída por um gemido. Ele fechou os olhos, respirando com dificuldade.

- Pare de bancar o engraçadinho. – A voz de Naraku soou ríspida do outro lado da linha.

- Vou ficar bem se você ficar. – InuYasha falou um pouco mais alto. – Fique lon—

- InuYasha! – Kagome gritou, assustando Kiseki em seus braços, - InuYasha? – Chamou novamente, ignorando o choro do garotinho. Tudo o que podia ouvir era sons abafados do que só podia imaginar ser Naraku atingindo o namorado. – Naraku? Fale comigo.

- Preocupada com seu namorado?

- Diga o que quer. – Ela falou o mais calmamente que conseguiu.

- Isso foi fácil... Quase fácil demais... – Naraku sorriu, observando o outro rapaz que respirava com dificuldade encostado à parede. – Mas quem se importa? – Deu de ombros. – Venha me encontrar sozinha.

- Onde você está? – Kagome perguntou sem protestar.

- Vou dizer, mas tem algo que quero que me traga...

**oOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos, resmungando com o toque insistente do telefone. Sentou-se direito no sofá, estendendo a mão para o aparelho. Onde estavam os outros? Bastava fechar os olhos por alguns minutos para que fossem dormir?

- Alô? – Passou a mão direita pelos cabelos, lançando um olhar irritado para Miroku quando o viu sair da cozinha.

- É da casa de Kagome Higurashi? – Uma voz estridente e confusa perguntou.

- Quem quer saber?

- Meu nome é Jakotsu, irmão de Bankotsu e primo de Kagome. – O rapaz começou animado, ignorando o suspiro do outro lado da linha. – Nós crescemos juntos, mas depois que ela começou a trabalhar na gravadora com Vovô—

- Não pedi sua ficha, rapaz. – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, levantando-se e caminhando para a cozinha. – O que quer com Kagome?

- Você é o namorado dela?

- Não. – Sesshoumaru se serviu de um pouco de café, pensando em desligar o aparelho. Já tinha problemas o suficiente para se ocupar, não precisa responder a um interrogatório sem sentido.

- Posso falar com ela?

- Ela está dormindo. Ligue outra hora. – Desligou o telephone, e tomou um gole de café, resmungando quando o aparelho voltou a tocar. – O que você quer?

- Como sabia que sou eu?

- É o único idiota incomodando pessoas neste momento.

- Ah... – Jakotsu riu, irritando ainda mais o outro rapaz. – Preciso falar com Kagome.

- Ligue amanhã.

- Não desliga, espera! – Jakotsu gritou. – Ela me pediu que pegasse um CD do escritório de Bankotsu.

- Que CD? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, agradecendo ao fato de ter afastado o aparelho do ouvido antes que o rapaz começasse a gritar.

- O CD daquele cara que foi despedido há pouco tempo... – Jakotsu parou de falar por alguns minutos, tentando se lembrar do nome. – Nakuru?

- Naraku.

- Isso!

- Vai encontrar com ela para entregar o CD?

- Acabei de deixar na Higurashi Records. – Jakotsu sorriu. – E como foi um favor, queria que ela me pagasse o jantar em retorno e-

Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone, jogando-o sobre o sofá enquanto caminhava na direção do quarto de Kagome. Abriu a porta, franzindo o cenho para o quarto vazio.

- Aquela idiota.

- O que aconteceu? – Miroku perguntou quando o rapaz voltou para a sala.

- Pegue seu casaco, vamos sair.

**oOoOoOo**

_  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain  
_

**_(Então se você quer me amar_**

_**Querida, não se reprima**_

_**Ou terminarei caminhando**_

_**Na fria chuva de novembro)**_

Kagome parou na porta do antigo prédio de InuYasha e deu meia volta, observando a rua completamente vazia àquela hora da noite. Era quase irônico que Naraku tivesse trazido o outro rapaz para aquele lugar enquanto todos pensavam que ele estava se escondendo.

Estremeceu com o vento frio do final do outono, e fechou mais o casaco. Virou-se novamente para a porta, entrando no prédio, e tentou não pensar no que aconteceria. Era esperta o bastante para saber que provavelmente não sairia dali sozinha. _'Desculpe, InuYasha, mas não posso fazer o que você pediu.'_

**oOoOoOo**

InuYasha abriu os olhos lentamente ao ouvir o som de passos soando do outro lado da porta. Sentiu o coração bater mais depressão ao ver a porta se abrir e a figura esguia de Kagome aparecer.

- Você é mesmo estúpida. – Um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios enquanto ela se aproximava e ajoelhava-se a seu lado. – E nunca me obedece... – Suspirou de prazer ao sentir os dedos frios tocarem seu rosto.

- Está muito machucado? – Perguntou em voz baixa, passando os dedos lentamente pelos longos cabelos prateados, afastando as mechas do rosto do rapaz. – O que ele fez com... – Sentiu a voz falhar quando baixou os olhos para as mãos dele, pousadas sobre as pernas. - InuYasha... O que ele fez com você?

- Nada. – A voz de Naraku soou da porta, sobressaltando-a. – Seu namorado foi estúpido o suficiente para pensar que podia se soltar das algemas... – Deu de ombros, ignorando a expressão da garota. – Ele nunca foi muito esperto mesmo.

Kagome apertou os lábios, contendo as palavras que ameaçavam deixar seus lábios. Irritar Naraku não a ajudaria em nada. Tentou ignorá-lo enquanto tocava os ferimentos nas mãos e pulsos de InuYasha, tentando avaliar a gravidade.

- E você diz que eu sou estúpida... – Murmurou, sentindo o peito dele estremecer com o riso abafado.

- Somos dois estúpidos... – InuYasha respondeu, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça na parede. – Merecemos ficar juntos.

Kagome ergueu a cabeça, fitando o rosto abatido do rapaz, e beijou seus lábios gentilmente.

- Sim, ficamos sozinhos tempo demais.

_  
Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

_**(Você precisa de um tempo… Para si mesma?**_

_**Você precisa de um tempo… Sozinha?**_

_**Todo mundo precisa de um tempo… Para si mesmo.**_

**_Todo mundo precisa de um tempo… Sozinho.)_**

- Emocionante. – Naraku falou seco, aproximando-se do casal. – Trouxe o que pedi?

Kagome afastou-se de InuYasha, apoiando as mãos nas pernas e erguendo-se lentamente. Colocou a mão no bolso, retirou um CD e estendeu para o rapaz moreno.

- Não entendo a razão de querer isso. – Observou-o pegar o CD de suas mãos e fitá-lo com um sorriso satisfeito, os olhos brilhando com prazer. – Ninguém vai contratar você.

Naraku ergueu os olhos, olhando para a garota com o cenho franzido. Riu quando moveu a mão e ela se encolheu.

- Não sou tão estúpido a ponto de pensar em recomeçar, querida Kagome. – O rapaz moreno sorriu, observando-a. – Talvez tivesse uma chance antes, mas não depois desta noite. – Balançou o CD na frente da garota. – Queria uma lembrança.

- Por que não... – Kagome gritou quando ele agarrou a frente de seu casaco puxando-a contra si. Baixou a cabeça e notou que InuYasha conseguira se levantar e se encontrava sob a mira do revolver de Naraku.

- Você é realmente interessante, InuYasha... – Naraku riu. – Acha que o soltei por pena? – Continuou sorrindo enquanto movia o revolver para a cabeça de Kagome. – O que acha que consegue fazer depois de quase cinco dias sem comer e sangrando?

- Deixe-a ir.

- Dê-me um segundo para pensar no assunto... – Naraku desviou os olhos do rapaz a sua frente por alguns segundos antes de pressionar o cano da arma contra o pescoço da garota. – Não.

- Não tentarei fugir se soltar Kagome.

- Você parece não entender, InuYasha... – Naraku de um passo para trás, puxando a garota consigo. – Não pretendo negociar.

- Eu sou o culpado! – InuYasha observou o outro rapaz, esperando um movimento em falso para atacá-lo. Sabia que não agüentaria mais do que isso. – Kikyou não queria você, mesmo com todas suas mentiras ela não ficou com você. Roubei seu lugar na banda sem me esforçar...

- Pare. – Naraku engatilhou o revolver, estreitando os olhos. – Não está me fazendo mudar de idéia com isso.

Kagome fechou os olhos, estremecendo com o som da arma. InuYasha estava cambaleando, tentando se manter de pé e desviar a atenção de Naraku para que pudesse fugir, mas não sabia se conseguiria deixá-lo outra vez.

- Sou eu quem você quer. – InuYasha deu um passo, aproximando dos dois. – Deixe Kagome ir embora.

- Você não entendeu... – Naraku sorriu. – Meu plano nunca foi matar você. O que eu sempre quis foi tirar tudo de você!

InuYasha piscou com as palavras, fitou Kagome rapidamente antes de voltar sua atenção para o rapaz moreno.

- Tirei Kikyou de você, e o vi sofrer com isso... – Naraku riu alto, observando os olhos dourados brilharem perigosamente. – Se não fosse por esta garotinha estúpida, consolando você e oferecendo tudo... Mais do que Kikyou... Se não fosse por ela. – Passou o braço esquerdo pelo pescoço da garota, mantendo-a firme junto a si enquanto apontava o revolver para o rapaz a sua frente. – Você ainda estaria sofrendo! Você não merece nada!

_  
I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

_**(Eu sei que é dificil manter o coração aberto**_

_**Quando até mesmo seus amigos parecem querer te machucar**_

_**Mas se você puder curar um coração partido**_

**_O tempo não a iludiria.)  
_**

- Não vou tê-la se me matar.

- Saberá que ela está bem! – Naraku balançou a cabeça. – Eu quero que você sofra por ser o culpado da morte da adorável Kagome Higurashi. – Afastou-se mais alguns passos. – A garota que amou você sem se preocupar se o teria, desde o começo. A maldita garota que lhe deu tudo. – Beijou o rosto da garota, ignorando quando ela tentou se afastar. – Você pode viver, mas não ficará com ela.

InuYasha não ouviu as últimas palavras, havia aproveitado aquele pequeno gesto para agarrar o braço de Naraku. Tentou bloquear os gritos de Kagome enquanto era espremida pelos dois que lutavam pela posse da arma.

Kagome mordeu o braço de Naraku, ouvindo-o praguejar e a soltar. Sentiu InuYasha empurrá-la para longe dos dois antes de cair no chão com o outro rapaz. Um gemido abafado escapou de seus lábios quando colidiu com a parede. Tentou se apoiar em alguma coisa, sentindo o corpo inteiro fraquejar e gritou quando dois braços a seguraram.

- Calma, Kagome. – A voz de Miroku soou calma, e ela ergueu a cabeça, fitando-o confusa. Parou de lutar, apoiando-se nele ao perceber outras pessoas no pequeno cômodo. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

A garota apertou os braços que a seguravam quando ele a puxou para fora do quarto. Podia ver Sesshoumaru agarrando Naraku que no momento se encontrava em cima de InuYasha, rindo de maneira insana enquanto virava o cano da arma para InuYasha. Policiais gritavam para que ele soltasse a arma e eram completamente ignorados, mas não podia atirar com Sesshoumaru na frente.

- Não. InuYasha precisa... – Parou de falar quando o som da arma disparando ecoou no cômodo.

Miroku segurou a garota com mais força, virando-se para a cena dentro do quarto. Viu quase com horror que a luta terminara, o sangue se espalhando no chão enquanto Sesshoumaru levantava Naraku e acertava seu rosto repetidas vezes.

Kagome gemeu angustiada, tentando voltar para o quarto e falhando miseravelmente. Os braços de Miroku a apertavam com força desnecessária, demonstrando que também estava assustado com o que acontecia.

- InuYasha. – Os olhos da garota estavam grudados no rapaz deitado no chão sem se mover. – Me solta, Miroku! – Conseguiu acertar com o cotovelo no estômago do rapaz, e se soltou, correndo para o namorado.

Miroku piscou, observando a garota ajoelhar ao lado de InuYasha e colocar a cabeça dele em seu colo. Ouviu quando pediram uma ambulância para o local e balançou a cabeça, aproximando-se de Sesshoumaru que continuava a golpear Naraku. Dois policiais observavam a cena sem se mover, por medo ou choque, ele não sabia dizer. _'Preciso pará-lo.'_ Colocou a mão em seu ombro, sendo completamente ignorado.

- Sesshoumaru... – Ignorando o medo por ver o outro rapaz tão descontrolado, agarrou seus braços e o puxou com força, tentando obrigá-lo a soltar o rapaz. – Acabou, Sesshoumaru.

- Não acabou enquanto eu não disser que acabou. – Sesshoumaru se livrou de Miroku com um safanão, erguendo a mão novamente para acertar o rosto de Naraku. – Ninguém mexe com a minha família.

Miroku piscou, surpreso com aquelas palavras. Conhecia os dois irmãos desde o colégio, e nunca fora segredo que eles pareciam conviver em uma guerra silenciosa quase o tempo todo. Nunca pensara que Sesshoumaru se sentiria daquele modo com o irmão.

- Pense em Rin. – Miroku falou lentamente, pensando se aquilo o pararia. - E Kiseki. – Viu o outro rapaz parar, ainda segurando Naraku pelo colarinho. – Como eles vão ficar se você for preso por causa disso?

Sesshoumaru fitou o rosto inchado de Naraku por alguns minutos, respirando fundo para se controlar. _'Não vale a pena.'_

- Lixo. – Murmurou antes de soltar o rapaz, que caiu no chão com força. Abriu e fechou as mãos algumas vezes, sentindo os dedos inchados e virou-se para onde vira o irmão pela ultima vez. Ele foi colocado na maca por dois enfermeiros. Suspirou, passando as mãos pelas roupas, alisando o tecido. – Obrigado.

- Quê? – Miroku perguntou, pensando ter ouvido errado. – O que você disse?

- Não vou repetir, problema seu se não ouviu. – Seguiu para fora do cômodo, as mãos procurando pelo aparelho celular no bolso de trás da calça. – Vá com Kagome, preciso fazer algumas ligações.

_  
Sometimes I need some time...on my own _

_Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

_**(Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo… Para mim mesmo.**_

_**Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo… Sozinho**_

**_Todo mundo precisa de um tempo… Para si mesmo._**

_**Você não sabe que precisa de um tempo… Sozinha?)**  
_

Kagome continuava sentada no duro assento das alas de espera do hospital. Observava as pessoas se movendo e conversando como se não fizessem parte do mesmo mundo.

- Kagome? – Sangô colocou a mão no ombro da prima, esperou que ela erguesse a cabeça em sua direção. – Precisa comer alguma coisa.

- Não estou com fome.

- Vovô está preocupado.

- Estou bem. – Kagome baixou a cabeça novamente, fitando a porta da emergência com o olhar vazio.

- Kagome... – Sangô suspirou, sentando-se a seu lado. – InuYasha não corre perigo, você ouviu o médico dizer que ele desmaiou de exaustão.

- Você não o viu... – Kagome murmurou, baixando os olhos para os próprios pulsos. – Ele está tão machucado.

- InuYasha ficará bem e brigará com você por não se cuidar. – Sangô sorriu quando a garota riu baixinho. – E vai nos culpar por não cuidar de você.

- Eu sei. – Kagome suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira e fechando os olhos. – Como está Sesshoumaru?

- Ouvindo Rin brigar com ele. – Sangô riu baixinho. – Desde que chegou ao hospital.

- E Miroku? – Kagome perguntou, sem esconder o riso ao pensar na garota baixinha discutindo com Sesshoumaru.

- Paquerando alguma enfermeira. – Sangô deu de ombros. – Ele nunca vai—

- Fique com ele. – Kagome interrompeu a prima, virando-se para fitá-la. – Não deixe uma bobagem separá-los... – Colocou a mão sobre a dela, apertando-a. – Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu.

- Kagome, eu...

- Olha, Sangô! – Miroku chamou, aproximando-se das duas garotas com um pacote nas mãos. – Comprei isso para o Inu – Sorriu, retirando um pato de pelúcia da sacola.

As duas o fitaram em choque por alguns minutos.

- Não gostaram? – Miroku voltou sua atenção para o bichinho de pelúcia em sua mão. – Eu achei tão legal... Será que ele prefere um gato?

- Miroku... – Sangô começou, erguendo-se da cadeira e tirando o pato das mãos do rapaz. – Você é um idiota.

- Ahn? – Miroku tentou pegar o pato das mãos da garota. – Devolve.

- Quero o anel. – Sangô falou, afastando o brinquedo das mãos ávidas do rapaz.

- Devolve o meu pato! – Miroku baixou as mãos, fitando a garota quando finalmente entendeu o que ela tinha dito. – Que anel?

- O estúpido anel de sua avó. – Sangô suspirou quando o viu se afastar.

- Não é um anel estúpido.

- Dá logo essa porcaria ou...

- Ou? – Miroku arqueou a sobrancelha direita. – Você não tem nada para—

- Destruo seu brinquedo! – Sangô completou, agarrando a cabeça do pato de pelúcia e observando os olhos do rapaz se abrirem em choque.

- Não, meu pato não!

Kagome baixou a cabeça, rindo baixinho enquanto os dois continuavam a discutir. Sentiu o corpo relaxar um pouco ao perceber que apesar de tudo, as coisas permaneciam como sempre foram.

- Pára, Sangô! – Miroku tentou segurar a garota. – Não ando com aquele anel por aí.

- Vá buscar.

- Estamos ocupados aqui. – Abraçou a garota por trás, tentando tirar o brinquedo de suas mãos. – Devolve.

- Senhorita Higurashi? – A voz do médico chamou a atenção do grupo. – Senhor Akuma?

Kagome levantou-se de um pulo, quase pulando sobre o médico.

- Sesshoumaru está ocupado, pode falar comigo.

- Tenha calma senhorita, ou terá que ser medicada. – O médico colocou a mão no ombro da garota, forçando-a a sentar-se novamente. – Ele vai ficar bem, só precisa de descanso.

- E o tiro?

- Nada com que você precise se preocupar, por sorte atingiu o braço do senhor InuYasha.

- Posso vê-lo?

- Depois que comer alguma coisa. – O médico apontou um dedo acusador para a garota. – Acho que já conversamos sobre isso.

- Estou nervosa demais para comer. – Kagome franziu o cenho.

- Estão terminando de fazer os curativos, tivemos que sedá-lo.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Foi a única maneira de fazê-lo se calar. – O médico riu. – Vá comer, ele continuará aqui quando voltar.

_  
And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain, ohhh yeahhh  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain_

_**(E quando seus medos desaparecerem**_

_**E restarem as sombras, ohhh yeahhh**_

_**Eu sei que você pode me amar**_

_**Quando não houver mais ninguém para culpar**_

_**Então não se importe com a escuridão**_

_**Ainda podemos encontrar nosso caminho**_

_**Porque nada dura para sempre**_

_**Nem mesmo a fria chuva de novembro.)**  
_

InuYasha abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando algumas vezes. O inconfundível cheiro de hospital o fez franzir o cenho enquanto tentava se sentar. _'Malditos médicos e seus remédios idiotas.'_

- Não acho que devesse levantar.

O rapaz virou a cabeça na direção da voz do irmão mais velho_. 'Rápido demais.'_ Pensou ao sentir os músculos protestarem pelo movimento. Recostou-se nos travesseiros, ignorando a expressão quase divertida que apareceu no rosto de Sesshoumaru.

- Desejando terminar o que Naraku começou?

- Eu deveria realmente bater nessa sua cabeça oca para ver se toma juízo. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente. – Por que deixou que ele o levasse?

- Ele estava atrás de Kagome, pensei—

- Pensou errado. – Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cadeira. – Quem acha que vai tomar conta de sua estúpida mulher se morrer?

- Não achei que fosse morrer.

- E por isso decidiu provocar aquele maníaco até—

- Sesshoumaru? - InuYasha protestou, suspirando.

- O quê? – O rapaz mais velho fitou o irmão irritado.

- Obrigado por salvar minha inútil existência.

Sesshoumaru piscou, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa.

- Mesmo que tenha feito isso apenas para se mostrar. – InuYasha completou, dando de ombros. – Não vai pedir meu primeiro filho como pagamento, certo?

- Você é completamente idiota. – Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça, deixando-se cair na cadeira novamente. – Não preciso fazer nada fora do normal para chamar atenção.

- Modesto... – InuYasha girou os olhos.

Kagome entrou no quarto e fitou os dois irmãos por alguns minutos antes de franzir o cenho.

- Não estavam brigando, estavam?

- Tenho coisas melhores para fazer com o meu tempo. – Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cadeira. – O idiota é responsabilidade sua agora. – Empurrou a garota na direção da cama gentilmente. – Por favor, não o deixe ser raptado novamente.

- Eu não... – Kagome sorriu. – Cuidarei dele.

- Não preciso de babá. – InuYasha resmungou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. – E não quero ficar aqui, vá falar para o médico me dispensar, Kagome.

A garota não respondeu, chamando a atenção dos dois. InuYasha baixou a cabeça para o local que os olhos dela pareciam estar fixados, e percebeu os pulsos enfaixados. Baixou os braços, escondendo as mãos sob os lençóis com uma careta.

- Acho que Rin está mais calma agora. – Sesshoumaru caminhou para a porta. – E InuYasha, quanto ao pagamento...

- Pagamento?

- Por salvar sua vida inútil. – O rapaz mais velho completou, abrindo a porta. – Será uma menina.

- Quê?

- Você terá uma filha, e não vai precisar dá-la para mim. – Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso quando o casal o fitou espantado. – Mas será um prazer ver sua expressão quando ela se casar com Kiseki.

InuYasha abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem conseguir responder enquanto o irmão deixava o quarto. Virou-se para a garota assim que a porta se fechou.

- Não vamos ter filhos.

- Como?

- Não vamos ter filhos. – Repetiu determinado. – Não posso me arriscar.

- O remédio afetou sua cabeça? – Kagome perguntou confusa.

- Não quero uma filha para ser torturada por aquele garoto infernal.

Kagome riu, puxando a cadeira para mais perto da cama enquanto o rapaz continuava a resmungar sobre os riscos de terem filhos.

- InuYasha? – Ela chamou, colocando a mão sobre a dele. – Cale-se e descanse.

- Não vai me convencer a... – InuYasha parou de falar quando os lábios femininos tocaram os seus, impedindo-o de continuar.

- Fiquei tão preocupada... – Kagome murmurou, seus lábios roçando os deles a cada palavra. – E tão impotente.

InuYasha sorriu, erguendo a mão para acariciar o rosto feminino. Não protestou quando ela se afastou lentamente, sentando-se na cadeira a seu lado, apenas deslizou a mão para o ombro delicado, acariciando seu braço e finalmente apertando sua mão.

- Nunca mais faça isso.

- Tentarei me manter afastado de Naraku.

Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele.

- Não acho que precise se preocupar com isso. – Falou lentamente, tocando a bandagem delicadamente. – Sesshoumaru bateu muito nele antes que a policia o levasse. – Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Presumo que não vá conseguir sair da prisão dessa vez.

- Bankotsu está cuidando disso. – Kagome sorriu quando o ouviu bufar à menção do nome de seu primo, ergueu os olhos para o rosto do rapaz. – Algum problema?

- Devo confiar em alguém que usa o tempo livre se fantasiando de fantasma e tentando assustar as pessoas que saem do elevador?

- Deve confiar em mim quando digo para não se preocupar com esse assunto e apenas descansar.

- E quando você vai descansar? – InuYasha perguntou, observando o rosto abatido da garota. – Ou se alimentar?

- InuYasha... – Ela suspirou. – Vovô conversou com o médico e ele está me espionando, não preciso de outra pessoa me pajeando.

- Você parece doente.

- Sempre gentil... – Kagome girou os olhos. – Você não está em perfeitas condições também. Aposto como assustaria a maior parte de suas fãs se o vissem agora...

-...

- Temos que impedir isso ou—

- Kagome?

- Sim?

- Cale a boca.

A garota riu baixinho, apertando a mão dele. Recostou-se na cadeira, observando-o, cada pequeno detalhe do rosto conhecido e cada hematoma na pele clara. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o cansaço ameaçar vencê-la quando ele adormeceu e apoiou o braço livre na beirada da cama, deitando a cabeça sobre ele._ 'Nunca mais me deixe, InuYasha.'_

_  
Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one_

_**( Você não acha que precisa de alguém?**_

_**Você não acha que precisa de alguém?**_

_**Todos precisam de alguém**_

_**Você não é a única**_

_**Você não é a única.)**_

* * *

_**N.A. - Curisidade Inútil: Quem repetiu 'Faz sentido' com o Inu? XD **_


	27. Making Love of Nothing at All

_**Making love of nothing at all**_

* * *

**Música **_– Making love of nothing at all ( Air Suplay)_

**Fanfic**_ – Naru-L_

_**N.A. – Depois de longos 4 anos, eis que eu consigo finalmente terminar este fanfic!**_

_**Mais tarde, provavelmente só amanhã, postarei uma nota maior no meu Livejournal, mas para àquelas muito preguiçosas ou esquecidas, deixarei este recado aqui:**_

_**Muito. MUITO obrigada por me acompanhar por todo este tempo. Reviews, e-mails, agradecimentos e cobranças. Ok, as cobranças nem sempre me deixaram feliz, mas faz parte! XP**_

_**Espero sinceramente que tenha valido a pena todo esse tempo e carinho que me dispensaram, e que você gostem do final.**_

_**Beijos à todas!**_

_**Naru-L**_

P.s. - Eu revisei apenas rapidamente para postar hoje, então perdoem qualquer erro horrível que tenha passado. :(

* * *

_Alguns meses depois_

Kagome remexeu-se no assento, torcendo os dedos nervosamente. Fitou o palco escuro novamente, batendo o pé impacientemente no chão. Não conseguia entender a razão por terem expulsado-a dos bastidores. Por outro lado era quase reconfortante estar em um lugar conhecido, mesmo que Kouga houvesse feito tantas mudanças no que a poucos anos atrás fora só um pequeno bar.

- Muito difícil?

A garota virou lentamente a cabeça, fitando Kikyou confusa.

- Estar deste lado do palco. – Kikyou sorriu, apontando o palco escuro. – Quando foi a última vez?

- Muito tempo. – Kagome sorriu, voltando o olhar ansioso para o palco escuro. – Eles não estão atrasados?

- Não. – Kikyou pousou uma mão sobre as da outra garota. – Só parece mais tempo porque você não está lá com eles.

Kagome concordou com um aceno, fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar. Repirou fundo antes de fitar o tecido da saia, e começar a alisá-la para se distrair. Quanto tempo faltava até que eles finalmente começassem? InuYasha a impedira que colocar o relógio, e não queria perguntar a Kikyou. A outra garota já estava se divertindo demais com sua tortura sem precisar ouvi-la perguntar as horas a cada cinco minutos.

Um sorriso curvou seus lábios ao ouvir o coro das pessoas falando _Shikon no Tama_, algumas gritavam os nomes dos integrantes. Aquilo, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, a fez relaxar. A sensação de que tinha realizado um trabalho, depois de todo àquele tempo. _'Quase três anos.'_

A mão procurou instintivamente pelo pingente em seu pescoço. Os dedos acariciaram o pequeno violão, e seu sorriso aumentou. Tudo ficaria bem agora.

As luzes piscaram, e Kagome empertigou o corpo. O coração pareceu pular em seu peito antes de acelerar. Os acordes conhecidos soaram, e ela pode ver os vultos do grupo entrando no palco e tomando posição.

- Já ouviu a nova música? – A voz de Kikyou soou próxima de seu ouvido. Era a única maneira de ser ouvida agora que a multidão gritava ansiosa pelo início da apresentação.

- Não... – Kagome suspirou – InuYasha disse que era surpresa. – Sorriu, balançando a cabeça. – Mas ouvi a melodia até decorar, ouvi escondido enquanto ele compunha.

A voz de InuYasha soou, parecendo responder ao que ela tinha dito. Apenas uma estrofe antes que parasse.

_I know just how to whisper  
And I know just how to cry  
I know just where to find the answers  
And I know just how to lie_

_**(Eu sei como sussurrar**_

_**E eu sei como chorar**_

_**Eu sei onde encontrar as respostas**_

_**E eu sei como mentir)**_

Kagome piscou quando o holofote iluminou a figura no centro do palco. Ele parecia tímido, quase como se estivesse fazendo algo que não devia. Observou-o virar-se para a direita, e ela quase pôde ver a expressão de Sesshoumaru. Algo estava errado, eles não deviam parar. Tentou não se preocupar, e continuou em silêncio, esperando o que viria a seguir.

InuYasha girou os olhos, contrariado. Pegou o microfone e fitou o público. Kagome sorriu, duvidava que ele estivesse vendo muita coisa com aquela luz intensa sobre os olhos.

- Boa noite, minna.

Kagome estremeceu quando as pessoas responderam. Um coro alto e cheio de energia. Observou o resto do palco, os outros continuavam parados, esperando por algo. Voltou a fitar InuYasha, as roupas que escolhera usar naquela noite, as duas faixas escuras que cobriam o que restara das cicatrizes em seus pulsos. A única lembrança do episódio com Naraku.

- Eu normalmente não faço isso. – InuYasha continuou, chamando a atenção de Kagome para seu rosto novamente. – Falar em vez de cantar. – Ele fez uma careta. – Já me disseram que não consigo falar sem ofender, e minha adorável agente não ficaria feliz se depois de todo o trabalho duro, eu acabasse ofendendo e espantando todos os fãs.

- Seu grande idiota. – Kagome murmurou, corando. – Pare de falar bobagens!

As pessoas riram, e Kagome suspirou. InuYasha continuou.

- Nós concordamos que deveríamos dizer algo nesta apresentação. A primeira depois de tantos meses. – InuYasha tirou o microfone do pedestal e caminhou lentamente pelo palco, sem nunca deixar de olhar para as pessoas na platéia. – Eu preferia que um dos outros falasse, mas como roubaram meu violão e me ameaçaram... Não tive outra alternativa a não ser relutantemente aceitar.

- Vou matá-lo. – Kagome fechou os olhos, ignorando Kikyou rindo a seu lado.

- Pare de enrolar, idiota. - Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar irritado para o irmão.

- Certo. – InuYasha se afastou do irmão mais velho e parou no centro do palco novamente. – Nós gostaríamos de agradecer o apoio de todos vocês. Alguns que nos prestigiam desde o início, e outros que nos conheceram a pouco tempo.

"Não há como esconder que houve muitas pedras em nosso caminho, e não nos sentimos tristes pelos pequenos acidentes e desvios no percurso. Conhecemos pessoas maravilhosas, desde o início, desde antes de sermos conhecidos."

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente, fitando InuYasha curiosa.

"Muitas pessoas foram importantes para que estivéssemos aqui hoje. Mesmo aquele lobo estúpido que nos pagava uma miséria para tocar aqui algumas noites por semana."

As pessoas riram novamente, pareciam, assim como Kagome, hipnotizadas por ouvir InuYasha falar.

"Não posso negar que tentei me afastar da música. A principio a pedido de minha ex-namorada. Ela achava que eu esquecia do resto do mundo quando tinha um microfone por perto ou meu violão nos braços..."

As pessoas emitiram um som de surpresa, e Kagome riu quando Kikyou se encolheu a seu lado.

- Não posso culpá-la. É realmente difícil conviver comigo quando estou concentrado em alguma música.

- Ninguém vai negar isso. – A voz de Sangô soou no microfone. E InuYasha virou em sua direção com um olhar de aviso.

- Mas muita coisa seria diferente se isso não tivesse acontecido. Talvez eu não tivesse composto tantas músicas se não tivesse me afastado por um tempo. Quem sabe? Talvez Sangô não estivesse conosco hoje. – InuYasha sorriu maldosamente e virou novamente para a garota. – Isso não seria tão ruim... Será que podemos voltar no tempo?

- Engraçadinho. – Sangô cruzou os braços, dando-lhe as costas, e as pessoas riram novamente.

- Estou brincando, é claro. Não seriamos o Shikon no Tama sem nossa adorável Sangô – InuYasha voltou a atenção para o público novamente. – Eu não estaria aqui hoje se Sangô não tivesse nos apresentado a Higurashi Records. E outra pessoa não tivesse se apaixonado por mim quando me viu cantar.

Kagome piscou, corando novamente. Encolheu-se, imaginando se alguém a reconheceria misturada às pessoas. _'Acho que vou jogar Buyo em cima dele quando voltarmos para casa.'_

- Convencido!

"Eu não posso de deixar de agradecer a todas as pessoas que fazem ou fizeram parte da minha vida. Algumas tornaram as coisas mais fáceis, outras me trouxeram muitos problemas, mas o que importa é que eu não teria me transformado no que sou hoje sem todas e cada uma delas."

- Quanto tempo você acha que ele vai continuar falando? – Kikyou perguntou baixinho.

- Ele deveria cantar, não ficar falando bobagens. – Kagome respondeu.

- O Shikon no Tama agradece a todos. A todas as pessoas que nos apoiaram, que continuam nos apoiando. Os fãs, empresários, e a família. – InuYasha sorriu novamente. – Acreditem, não há nada mais difícil que deixar as pessoas que amamos para fazer shows.

"Não estou dizendo que não gostamos, existe pouca coisa que nos deixa mais feliz do que compor e nos apresentar, mas é difícil. Nós agradecemos a todos, e vocês deveriam agradecê-los também."

A melodia conhecida recomeçou, e InuYasha fez uma pequena pausa, esperando que a gravação reproduzisse a própria voz. As palavras ecoaram no bar, e acalmou as pessoas.

_And I know the night is fading  
And I know the time's gonna fly  
And I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you  
But I know I gotta give it a try_

_**(E eu sei que a noite está acabando**_

_**E eu que o tempo vai voar**_

_**E sei que nunca direi tudo o que preciso dizer**_

_**Mas eu sei que preciso tentar)**_

A música parou por completo. Obviamente um sinal que o discurso terminara, mas ignorando a deixa, InuYasha continuou.

- Estão cansados de me ouvir falar? – InuYasha deu de ombros. – Culpem meu irmão por me chantagear para que fizesse isso. – InuYasha apontou para o vulto a direita e a luz iluminou Sesshoumaru. – Consolem-se com o fato de que não vou repetir tal comportamento, e vocês provavelmente apenas ouvirão minha voz cantando depois desta noite.

"Estou chegando ao fim, felizmente para vocês. Eu gostaria que todos parabenizassem Miroku e Sangô por finalmente se acertarem. Não acham que esse casamento demorou demais? – Dois novos feixes de luz iluminaram o casal – Sei que pareceu uma eternidade de brigas para nós."

'_Acho que vão matá-lo se não parar logo.'_ Kagome pensou, observando os olhares assassinos que o grupo lançava para InuYasha. O público pareceu não notar esse fato e apenas gritou felicitações para o casal.

- Talvez eles só quisessem me fazer pagar por dar tanto trabalho. – InuYasha sorriu – Pessoalmente, quero dar os parabéns a minha cunhada Rin. Sei que não é difícil aturar meu irmão vinte e quatro horas por dia. Não se enganem com o rostinho bonito! – Os olhos de InuYasha brilharam divertidos quando Sesshoumaru deu um passo em sua direção. – A única resposta que consigo encontrar para se submeter a tal tortura é que ela realmente o ama muito.

"Finalizando, quero agradecer a minha agente, Kagome Higurashi. Sem seu amor, apoio e paciência eu teria desistido de tudo a muito tempo atrás. – InuYasha ergueu a mão, pousando-a sobre as sobrancelhas, sorriu quando finalmente a encontrou. – Muito obrigado, Kagome. Por ter acreditado em mim. Por ter se apaixonado por mim."

Kagome estremeceu, finalmente sorrindo. A voz dele suavizara no final do pequeno discurso e fizera seu coração acelerar. No momento ela mal podia lembrar do resto das tolices que ele dissera, e o perdoaria por qualquer coisa se ele simplesmente parasse de falar.

- Obrigado por me permitir amá-la, Kagome. – InuYasha fez um sinal, e os acordes começaram a soar.

A intensidade da luz diminuiu, e o grupo pareceu ser engolido pela escuridão.

Kagome sentiu o peito apertar enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. _'Por que esse idiota não diz coisas assim quando estamos sozinhos?' _Baixou a cabeça, tentando enxugar as lágrimas disfarçadamente.

A música a deixava inquieta, cada palavra dita pela voz de InuYasha parecendo ser dirigida diretamente para ela. Lentamente ergueu a cabeça, observando-o cantar. As pessoas pareciam realmente hipnotizadas por ele todas às vezes que se apresentava. Duvidava que se importassem pelo discurso demorado, e as bobagens que ele havia proferido.

_And know just where to touch you  
And I know just what to prove  
I know when to pull you closer  
And I know when to let you loose_

_**(E eu sei onde tocá-la**_

_**E eu sei o que provar**_

_**Eu sei quando puxá-la para perto de mim**_

_**E eu sei quando libertá-la)**_

'_Seu maldito tolo!'_ Ela sorriu, apenas percebendo que se aproximava do palco quando Kikyou segurou seu braço. Fitou a outra garota confusa, tentando decifrar o que ela tentava lhe dizer.

- Não estou entendendo...

- Vá. Encontrá-lo. – Kikyou falou pausadamente. Movendo os lábios de forma exagerada na tentativa de se fazer entender.

Kagome piscou, baixando os olhos para a mão que segurava seu braço. Levantou a cabeça, encarando a outra garota interrogativamente.

- Seja feliz, Kagome. – Kikyou disse antes de soltá-la.

A garota sorriu, tentando não derramar mais lágrimas. Concordou com um acendo enfático e se afastou correndo assim que Kikyou a soltou. A voz de InuYasha soava alto em seus ouvidos, o tom rouco quase como se cantasse apenas para ela.

'_E não foi sempre assim?'_ Sorriu consigo mesma, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas. Imaginando se os guardas a deixariam passar uma vez que estava sem as credenciais. Depois de tanto tempo, duvidava que ainda conhecesse todos.

_And I know the roads to riches  
And I know the ways to fame  
I know all the rules and then I know how break them  
And I always know the name of the game_

_**(E conheço a estrada para a riqueza**_

_**E eu sei o caminho para a fama**_

_**Eu conheço todas as regras e sei como quebrá-las**_

_**E eu sempre sei o nome do jogo)**_

'_InuYasha idiota. Sempre me dando trabalho._' Parou ao se aproximar guardas que impediam a passagem para os bastidores. Encarou a dupla que ocultava a porta, imaginando o que poderia falar. Balançou a cabeça, abrindo a bolsa e revirando seu conteúdo, a procura de algum documento.

A porta abriu atrás dos dois seguranças sem que Kagome percebesse. Eles se afastaram para dar passagem e a garota morena sorriu, ficando na ponta dos pés para murmurar algo para a dupla que a fitou duvidosa.

- Está tudo bem.

Kagome finalmente ergueu a cabeça, desanimada por não encontrar a carteira. Podia apostar que InuYasha a retirara de sua bolsa para impedi-la de ir aos bastidores. Qual era o problema dele afinal? Não conseguia entender aquela estúpida insistência em fazê-la assistir ao show da platéia como se fosse apenas uma fã. _'Não sou apenas mais uma fã!'_

- Algum problema?

- Rin. – Kagome piscou, reconhecendo a figura que se aproximava. – O que está...?

- Eu sempre quis assistir a um show. Sua mãe se ofereceu para cuidar de Kiseki. – A garota sorriu, pegando a mão de Kagome e puxando-a na direção da porta. – Já falei com eles.

- Mas... – Kagome acompanhou a garota que ameaçava arrastá-la. – Pensei que todos concordavam com o plano estúpido de InuYasha.

- Eu concordei. – Rin continuou a puxá-la, guiando-a até a lateral do palco. – Mas isso foi antes dele fazer aquele discurso idiota. Acho que é mais seguro deixá-la entrar para protegê-lo dos outros.

Kagome riu baixinho. Agora que finalmente estava onde queria, não sabia o que fazer. Parecia diferente ouvi-lo dali. A voz era a mesma, mas o impacto da apresentação era diferente. Não podia fitá-lo livremente como fizera antes.

Sorriu. Nunca teria visto todas as pequenas reações se estivesse acompanhando tudo da lateral do palco. Nunca teria sentido a satisfação de vê-lo procurá-la entre todas as outras pessoas, e o sorriso iluminar seu rosto quando a encontrou.

Odiava admitir, mas..._'Maldição, ele estava certo.'_

_I can make tonight forever  
Or I can make it disappear by the dawn  
And I can make you every promise that's ever been made  
And I can make all your demons be gone _

_**(Eu posso fazer esta noite eterna**_

_**Ou posso fazê-la desaparecer ao amanhecer**_

_**E posso te fazer cada promessa que já foi feita**_

_**E posso acabar com todos os seus demônios)**_

InuYasha continuou a cantar, sem perceber que ela tinha conseguido chegar até ali. Deveria estar seguro de que ela não conseguiria passar pelos seguranças sem documentos. _'Manipulador idiota.'_

O sorriso aumentou quando ele aproximou-se do público, e por um momento pareceu confuso por não encontrá-la no lugar que estivera antes. Deu um passo para trás, escondendo-se nas sombras. Não conseguia entender a razão por fazer tal coisa, talvez apenas não quisesse que ele descobrisse que havia desobedecido. Novamente.

Sorriu quando ele caminhou pelo palco enquanto cantava, procurando por ela disfarçadamente. InuYasha parecia irritado e frustrado. Na verdade, a maneira como caminhava, se aproximando do final do palco, a fazia pensar que a qualquer momento ele pularia no meio do público apenas para procurar por ela.

Riu sozinha ao imaginar a cena. Será que ele não pensava no que as fãs fariam se ele realmente pulasse no meio delas? Buyo e suas armadilhas não seriam nada comparado com isso.

Balançou a cabeça, ele realmente havia mudado naqueles anos. Ainda era o mesmo teimoso impulsivo, mas havia aprendido a controlar-se. Não iria pular no meio da platéia, esquecendo sua obrigação, apenas para procurá-la. InuYasha não era mais o mesmo.

Seus olhos desviaram-se do cantor, e ela fitou cada um demoradamente. Nenhum deles era o mesmo de quando haviam começado.

- '_The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost and it's looking for a rhythm like you.'_

Miroku continuaria o mesmo tolo, errando e provavelmente apanhando de Sangô, mas finalmente encontrara o que procurava. Certas coisas nunca mudavam. Sorriu, imaginando se a prima gostaria realmente que ele mudasse completamente e se transformasse em alguém sério e comportado.

'_Não, isso seria tedioso demais.'_

- '_I can make tonight forever or I can make it disappear by the dawn.'_

Sesshoumaru não precisava sorrir o tempo todo para demonstrar o que sentia, de certa forma seu comportamento havia mudado. Com certeza continuaria se mostrando indiferente a qualquer um, mas não hesitaria em fazer o que era necessário para demonstrar o quanto as pessoas a sua volta eram importante.

'_Sesshoumaru sempre será... Sesshoumaru.'_

- '_You can take the darkness from the deep of the night and turn it to a beacon burning endlessly bright'_

Kikyou, ou ela mesma. Podiam dizer que não haviam mudado nada? Apesar de não fazerem exatamente parte da banda, poderiam dizer que não haviam mudado naqueles anos apenas por fazerem parte de suas vidas?

Olhou para o local que a outra garota estava, e sorriu. Sabia que ela havia amado InuYasha, talvez tanto quanto ela mesma o amava. Mas será que seriam felizes juntos se ela não tivesse aparecido?

Sabendo como tudo terminara facilmente, mesmo que pudesse apenas ser sua própria consciência falando para se sentir menos culpada, os dois nunca seriam felizes. Ao menos sem fazer o outro sofrer.

- '_I know just how to fake it and I know just how to scheme.'_

Não podia deixar de pensar em si mesma, e nos infinitos problemas e decepções que enfrentara. Cada acontecimento a fizera amadurecer, seus sentimentos se intensificarem. Ela não era mais a mesma Kagome Higurashi que acompanhara o avô até aquele pequeno bar à pedido da prima. Não era mais apenas aquela sombra sem confiança que não tinha coragem de fazer nada sozinha.

- '_I know just when to face the truth and then I know just when to dream.'_

Sim, ela também havia mudado. Não tinha mais medo de enfrentar a verdade, mesmo que tivesse certeza que havia uma chance de se magoar.

Havia sido difícil, mas todos haviam conseguido. Chegar ao final com a certeza que não importava quanto obstáculos houvessem no caminho, havia alguém em que podiam confiar.

Não importava se a pessoa a seu lado era uma nova garota, quase uma intrusa no peculiar grupo de amigos.

"– _**Vou chamar a garota nova. – Miroku sorriu despreocupadamente, e caminhou para a parte de trás do palco. Tropeçou em algo que não havia percebido no chão e trombou com alguém. Seu cérebro apenas registrou as curvas femininas que suas mãos usavam como apoio quando ela gritou.**_

_**- Tire as mãos de mim!**_

_**- Perdoe-me, eu apenas... – Parou de falar quando a garota o empurrou com força.**_

– _**HENTAI! – Ela gritou novamente, erguendo a mão e acertando seu rosto. – Se acha que vou fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir...**_

– _**Não é isso...Eu apenas...**_

– _**Afaste–se de mim!"**_

Ou alguém que raramente sorria, ou demonstrava preocupação com os outros:

"– _**Eu sei que você não tem consideração pelos outros, irmãozinho... Mas, se importa de não acordar o prédio inteiro em suas noites de insônia?**_

– _**Não ouvi você entrar. E não lhe dei uma chave reserva para que ficasse me assustando durante a noite.**_

– _**Acredite, não era essa a minha intenção principal. Ouvi você tocando e imaginei que também não conseguia dormir.**_

– _**Está tendo problemas para dormir?**_

– _**Coisas demais para pensar... Engraçado como quando você pensa estar imune a algo, a vida vem lhe provar o contrário...**_

– _**A que você pensou que estava imune?**_

– _**Sentimentos? Enganos?**_

– _**Então, você não é perfeito? Que decepção."**_

Talvez alguém levemente tolo, que tinha uma estranha obsessão:

"– _**Eles são tão lindos juntos... Acho que deveriam casar agora mesmo! Posso realizar a cerimônia se quiserem...**_

– _**Miroku... Você **__**não pode**__** realizar cerimônias de casamento.**_

– _**Por que não?**_

– _**Porque você não é membro de nenhuma igreja... Existe toda uma burocracia necessária até que alguém seja capaz de realizar cerimônias de casamento... Não basta apenas querer.**_

– _**Ah...entendi. Acha que posso fazer isso? Eu poderia estudar e me tornar um monge ou algo do tipo... E ai realizaria a cerimônia...**_

– _**Pela última vez, Miroku. Você **__**não pode**__** realizar cerimônias de casamento de ninguém. Agora **__**pare**__** com isso.**_

– _**Posso realizar nossa cerimônia de casamento?**_

– _**Não. Primeiro porque ainda não me pediu para que eu tivesse a chance de recusar e segundo porque é simplesmente impossível de se realizar o próprio casamento!**_

– _**Ah... pensarei em outra forma, então... **_

– _**Juro que nunca o vi idiota desse jeito **_

– _**Ele apenas está feliz e bebeu **__**'um pouquinho'**__** demais **_

– _**Espero que não se repita ou eu vou ser obrigada a matá–lo. O que houve?**_

– _**Não acredito nisso...**_

– _**Eu sempre pensei que ele estava fingindo...**_

– _**Ahn... Sangô... – Kagome murmurou e apontou para Miroku. Sangô virou lentamente, a tempo de ver o namorado correr na direção de a uma estatua de gelo em cima de uma das mesas.**_

– _**PATO DE GELO!"**_

E outro alguém especial, de paciência curta com um inexplicável problema com o animal de estimação:

"– _**Pode me dizer o que está resmungando baixinho, InuYasha? Você está praticamente rosnando...**_

– _**Não estou rosnando para você. – Ele olhou para o gato disfarçadamente antes de desviar os olhos para o painel que mostrava os números dos andares.**_

– _**Está rosnando para Buyo?**_

– _**Já deu um nome a "isso"?**_

– _**Não chame Buyo de "isso"**_

– _**Posso chamá–lo de "gato"? "Bichano"? Pulguento!**_

– _**InuYasha... Você está tentando me irritar ou está apenas tendo mais um dos seus ataques de idiotice?**_

– _**Não posso dar um apelido? Carinhoso, é claro.**_

– _**Você é um idiota. Se não queria um gato por que me deixou ir até lá e trazê–lo?**_

– _**Porque você parecia feliz com a idéia. Posso me acostumar com essa coisa se faz você feliz.**_

– _**Você não está feliz com ele aqui... Posso levá–lo para minha mãe, Souta mudou para um apartamento –**_

– _**Fique com Buyo, Kagome. Apesar dele aparentemente me odiar...**_

– _**Ele não odeia você, seu grande tolo. Deve estar com fome, é só.**_

– _**Ele rosnou para mim. **_

– _**Gatos não rosnam, InuYasha.**_

– _**Esse rosnou... Ele me odeia!**_

– _**E você tem medo que ele o ataque durante a noite? É apenas um filhote, InuYasha.**_

– _**Quero vê–la rir quando ele me atacar. Não importa o que você diga, ele não vai dormir no quarto conosco."**_

Deveria se incluir entre as pessoas com quem os outros poderiam sempre contar?

"– _**Está esperando alguém vir te buscar?**_

– _**Não sou uma criança que não saiba voltar para casa sozinho.**_

– _**Então por que está sentado como uma?**_

– _**Não é da sua conta.**_

– _**Se você diz. – Ela falou dando de ombros.**_

– _**O que **__**você **__**está fazendo aqui?**_

– _**Não me informaram que eu teria que lhe dar satisfação do que faço ou deixo de fazer. Desde que eu pague para entrar e pelo que consumir, não—**_

– _**Era uma resposta simples e não um discurso o que eu desejava. Já perdi o interesse.**_

– _**Quer dizer que estava interessado antes?**_

– _**Na verdade, não.**_

– _**Ótimo. Assim não ficará decepcionado por eu não lhe contar.**_

– _**Então, você não é apenas mais um rostinho bonito... Tem cérebro também.**_

– _**Não muito, já que aprovei vocês."**_

Suspirou, encostando-se ao pilar. Nenhum deles era os mesmos do início, mas isso não tornava as coisas piores, ou mudava os sentimentos que os ligavam. Na verdade, tudo o que havia acontecido apenas os unira.

- "_But I'm never gonna make it without you"_

Kagome sorriu, endireitando o corpo e dando um passo para dentro do palco, tendo o cuidado de se manter nas sombras. Algumas pessoas notaram o movimento, mas assim como ela, estavam mais interessadas no rapaz de cabelos prateados, cantando com aquela voz rouca e gentil. Algo raro que era guardado apenas para quando estava realizando sua maior paixão.

Em momentos como este, ela conseguia parcialmente entender como Kikyou se sentira quando ainda estavam juntos. Não podia dizer que era fácil ou que sentia total indiferença ao vê-lo pronunciar palavras, às vezes doces e românticas, com aquela voz que a fazia sentir-se derreter por dentro, para uma multidão de estranhas. Mas ao contrário de Kikyou ela tinha certeza dos sentimentos dele por ela, e apesar das pontadas incomodas de ciúmes, sentia-se realmente feliz por tudo aquilo, principalmente por ser parte do sucesso de InuYasha.

Algumas pessoas mais próximas pareceram reconhecê-la, e ela se escondeu novamente quando as viu apontarem em sua direção.

Respirou fundo, recrimando-se por sua tolice. Quantas vezes dissera que ele precisava ser profissional ao entrar no palco? Não estivera pensando em brigar com InuYasha por aquele pequeno discurso idiota antes do show? Não fora essa a desculpa que repetira mentalmente para si mesma enquanto deixava a platéia e se infiltrava nos bastidores? Impedi-lo de continuar fazendo papel de idiota?

- "_Do you really wanna see me crawl ?"_

- Não. – Cobriu a boca com as mãos ao perceber que a palavra escapara de seus lábios. Sabia que ninguém a ouviria com o som da música ressoando em cada parte do lugar, mas mesmo assim não pode conter o movimento involuntário.

_- "And Im never gonna make it like you do"_

Agora ela estava mesmo arrependida de seu rompante. Estava perdendo a maior parte da apresentação porque nem ao menos conseguia se manter quieta nos bastidores a ponto de assistir sem ser notada.

_- "Making love out of nothing at all."_

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de colocar a cabeça para fora de seu esconderijo improvisado e observar o final da apresentação. Apertou o pano grosso da cortina com força, e por um momento pensou que fosse arrancá-lo. Seria o final perfeito para sua idiotice: Desmontar parte do palco.

Forçou-se a soltar a cortina e esperou impacientemente pelo coro final da música, sem saber o que fazer. Não participara dos planos para aquela apresentação em particular, mas com certeza eles não cantariam apenas uma música.

O som de aplausos a despertou, e sem perceber, ela deixou o esconderijo, pensando em voltar rapidamente para seu lugar sem ser notada. As luzes se apagaram repentinamente, e, pega de surpresa, ela tropeçou em algo que não soube distinguir. Suas mãos tentaram agarrar a cortina que esperava estivesse por perto, mas antes que conseguisse um par de braços a agarrou pela cintura.

O perfume conhecido a atingiu e ela reconheceu seu dono antes que ele sussurrasse em seu ouvido.

- Eu deveria saber que não cumpriria sua palavra.

Kagome relaxou nos braços de InuYasha, permitindo-se encostar em seu peito. Um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios, e suas mãos pousaram sobre as dele.

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você! – Tentou soar zangada para distraí-lo. – O que foi aquele discurso idiota no começo?

- Apenas me certificando de que não me obriguem mais a fazer discursos. – InuYasha sorriu convencido e a virou em seus braços no momento que acordes conhecidos de um de seus primeiros sucessos começou a tocar. – Não consegue ficar longe de mim, não é?

- Convencido. – Kagome murmurou, tocando sua franja e afastando-a da frente dos olhos dourados. – O que está fazendo aqui? Volte para o palco!

- Impedindo que você destrua o palco. – Ele segurou sua mão e beijou a palma. – Kouga provavelmente nos cobraria pelo estrago. Ou me obrigaria a tocar de graça por toda a eternidade aqui.

- Você se importaria?

- De cantar de graça por toda a eternidade? Não.– InuYasha beijou seus lábios delicadamente e forçou-se a se afastar. – Mas não aqui.

Kagome o encarou confusa, e pensou em segui-lo quando as luzes voltaram a se acender, lembrando-a de onde estava. Parou frustrada e o fitou em silêncio. Observou-o pegar o microfone das mãos de Sesshoumaru e piscar para ela.

- Mas prefiro cantar uma canção para você pela eternidade.

Kagome corou, sem conseguir conter o sorriso bobo que tomou conta de seus lábios.

Sim, muitas coisas haviam mudado naqueles anos, mas não conseguia achar que nenhuma delas tivesse sido ruim porque sem todos os problemas, sofrimentos, separações e brigas, eles não teriam terminado daquela forma.

- Vou esperar ansiosa pela canção, InuYasha. – Empertigou o corpo, e virou-se para deixar os bastidores. – E não cansarei de ouvi-la, seja qual for,... – Completou para si mesma. – Por toda a eternidade.

**Final!**


End file.
